


Cambiare Podentes: Invocare / Traducción

by Beyrus



Series: Cambiare Podentes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 155,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción autorizada por su autora Jordan GrantUna nueva profecía ve la luz en el colegio Hogwarts. En ella se menciona la futura muerte de Harry Potter y la esclavitud a la que todo el mundo mágico se verá sometido, a menos que Harry consienta ser sexualmente esclavizado, de forma irrevocable y para toda la vida, por Severus Snape.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cambiare Podentes: Invocare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714361) by [JordanGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanGrant/pseuds/JordanGrant). 



> Nota de la traductora (o sea, yo): Primero de todo, agradecerle a Jordan que me diera permiso para traducir Cambiare Podentes ^_^
> 
> Segundo, esta traducción conlleva mucho trabajo y voy a ir revisando los capítulos sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Espero no tomarme demasiado tiempo entre actualización y actualización, pero no puedo prometer nada.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Traduzco por simple diversión.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Esta historia es ligeramente AU en cierto número de aspectos. Por ejemplo, Harry ha nacido un año antes y, además, los alumnos empiezan a estudiar en Hogwarts cuando tienen doce años, por lo que Harry tendría dieciocho en el último curso, que es cuando la historia comienza. Ron y Hermione también tienen dieciocho años. (En esta historia, Hermione no es casi un año mayor que Harry). En el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, la mayoría de edad se obtiene con diecisiete años, como en el canon.
> 
> La historia respeta lo que pasó en los libros del primero al quinto, pero no se especifica nada sobre lo que les sucedió a los protagonistas durante su sexto año. La narración comienza al final del séptimo año de Harry. La historia no es compatible con lo que pasó en HPM, aunque he incluido algunos detalles. Aquí Snape todavía enseña Pociones en Hogwarts y Dumbledore está vivo.
> 
> Los lectores deben ser conscientes de que “Cambiare Podentes: Invocare” está clasificado como NC -17 y contiene material sexual gráfico, incluido explícito slash (contenido homoerótico). Además, contiene relaciones sexuales de dudoso consentimiento, temas de dominio/sumisión, sexo no consentido, violencia, sadomasoquismo y se menciona el consumo de drogas.

** Lunes, cuatro de mayo de 1998, 7:00 p.m. **

_Seis semanas_ , pensó Harry observando a su alrededor, en la sala común de Gryffindor. _Seis semanas más hasta el verano. ¿Será por eso por lo que todo el mundo está actuando de forma tan extraña? Curioso, nunca había visto que la proximidad de las vacaciones causara este efecto tan raro. ¿O quizás me parece diferente porque éste es mi último año en Hogwarts_ _?_

No era por eso, sin embargo, y Harry lo sabía. En primer lugar, ¿por qué el verano provocaría que la gente se deprimiera? Por supuesto, eso siempre deprimía a Harry, pero él era diferente. Los otros tenían buenos hogares y familias que los acogían gustosos cuando regresaban del colegio. Las familias que habían estado añorando durante todo el curso.

Además, el sombrío estado de ánimo no se basaba en un descontento generalizado, sino que había algo que lo provocaba. Peor aún, parecía que quien lo provocara fuese él. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de aquel comportamiento en la cena. Los de séptimo año le miraban y luego apartaban la vista, lo hacían con breves y rápidas miradas llenas de preocupación, que disimulaban en cuanto creían que él se había dado cuenta. Y no eran sólo los Gryffindor. Los Ravenclaw también lo estaban haciendo.

Y ahora estaba sucediendo en la sala común. Esas mismas miradas angustiadas cuando pensaban que no estaba mirando, y no sólo eso, también se oían murmullos en cada esquina. Conversaciones sobre él, o eso le parecía a Harry.

No, era algo más que una simple _coincidencia_. Tenía suficiente experiencia con gente chismorreando sobre él, como para tener una buena idea de cómo era aquello.

Harry agarró de la manga a Ron cuando pasó por delante de él y lo empujó con suavidad para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá, en el que estaba sentado solo. Ésa era otra. Para toda la aparente _preocupación_ que estaban mostrando sus compañeros, ni una sola persona se había molestado en ir a hablar con él acerca de lo que parecía estar en la mente de todos. A Harry le ponía enfermo aquella situación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró contra la oreja de Ron—. ¿Por qué la gente me está mirando como si pensaran que estoy a punto de morir?

Ron emitió un sonido afligido, quedándose a medio camino entre un gemido estrangulado y un intento por forzar una risa.

—¿Qué? —exigió Harry—. Habla.

Sólo una palabra salió escupida por la boca de su amigo.

—Trelawney.

De forma abrupta Harry relajó el agarre del brazo de Ron y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ha predicho mi muerte de nuevo? Genial. Ha estado haciéndolo semanalmente desde tercer curso —entonces entornó sus ojos—. Cualquiera que haya asistido a las clases de Adivinación ha oído eso antes. Docenas de veces. ¿Por qué ahora se le está dando tanta importancia?

Ron contuvo la respiración, su pelo rojo volando descontrolado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—He oído que no ocurrió en clase. Eh... Neville subió al aula solo y ella comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, ya sé que normalmente actúa así, pero esta vez fue diferente y...

Harry se rio.

—¡Es Trelawney! Está chiflada la mires por donde la mires. _¡Tranquilízate,_ Ron! ¡No voy a morir!

—Pero por eso mismo —se le escapó a Ron—. Ella no predijo que fueras a ser aplastado por el sauce boxeador o envenenado por los Slytherin o alguna de sus habituales patrañas. Esta vez fue algo más escalofriante, realmente espeluznante sobre Quien-tú-ya-sabes matándote en tu próximo cumpleaños. Excepto que le llamó “Señor Tenebroso” justo como Snape suele hacer.

—¿Qué más? —presionó Harry, porque para entonces Ron estaba evitando mirarle, como si no fuera con él el tema, actitud que solía adoptar cada vez que ocultaba algo. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Había algo más en la historia.

Su amigo se aclaró la garganta.

—Dijo algo sobre que un viejo rito llamado _Cambiare_ era la única solución y, aparte de eso, comentó que con seguridad él te mataría y gobernaría sobre nosotros durante diez mil años. Por cierto, también dijo que sólo quedaremos los _sangre pura._ Los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos serán eliminados, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, por el bien de la conversación, asumamos que sabe de lo que está hablando, aunque es poco probable. Haré ese rito llamado _Cambiare_ y se acabó.

—Sí, bueno, eso también es parte del problema —admitió Ron—. El rumor empezó a circular esta mañana, y unos cuantos nos escaqueamos de clase para buscar el hechizo en la biblioteca. Pero no hemos encontrado ni una mínima referencia, ni siquiera nos sirvió pedirle ayuda a los Ravenclaw.

—La Sección Prohibida —le señaló Harry.

—Hermione está ahora allí. Yo... eh, le presté tu capa de invisibilidad. Y bueno, ya sabes. No le ha hecho mucha gracia tener que entrar a hurtadillas, pero nos imaginamos que ella encontraría lo que buscamos con mayor facilidad que tú o que yo. Si es que eso está ahí.

—¿Y la razón por la que nadie pensaba contarme _nada_ es...?

Ron apartó la mirada de nuevo.

—Bueno, creímos que primero era mejor saber de lo que estábamos hablando. Ya sabes, queríamos averiguar qué significaba eso de _Cambiare_.

Harry cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿No estás cabreado?

—No —sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa—. En realidad, en cierto modo es bueno, todo el mundo se preocupa por mí. Y, además, estamos hablando de Trelawney.

—Sí —afirmó Ron, pero no parecía muy seguro—. Lo único es que Neville dijo que parecía como si estuviera ida. No habló en ese tono susurrante y quejumbroso que suele utilizar todo el tiempo, sino con una voz más profunda, con una monotonía siniestra. Y después, cuando él le pidió que le explicara lo que estaba diciendo, ella dijo que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Como... como si hubiera sido poseída o algo así, y luego no pudiera recordar sus propias palabras.

 _Oh-oh_ , pensó Harry. _Eso suena mal. Muy mal. Me recuerda a mi tercer año cuando escuché a la tarada de la profesora recitar una verdadera profecía, por no mencionar lo que vi en el pensadero de Dumbledore en mi quinto_ _año…_

—Esperemos a ver qué es lo que encuentra Hermione en la Sección Prohibida —decidió, manteniendo su tono de voz neutro para no alarmar más a Ron, o a cualquier otra persona. Ya que en aquel momento se había dado cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban en la sala común estaban excesivamente callados, obviamente intentando pasar desapercibidos mientras escuchaban su conversación—. Y creo que será mejor que hable con Neville. ¿Está en la habitación?

Harry ignoró las miradas que le dirigieron mientras se encaminaba hacia allí, acompañado por Ron.

~

** Lunes, cuatro de mayo de 1998, 7:16 p.m. **

Neville suspiró y le ofreció un trozo de pergamino desde la cama, su mano temblando. Miró con brevedad a Ron.

—He estado elaborando esto durante todo el día, en los ratos libres que he tenido para pensar en lo que escuché. Sospecho que no lo he transcrito con exactitud, pero creo que se acerca bastante.

—Guau —dijo Harry sin pensarlo cuando miró hacia las palabras que adornaban el pergamino—. ¿Dijo todo esto?

—Una y otra vez.

Harry asintió y leyó la profecía en voz alta:

 

 _Cuando por_ _El Señalado_ _la edad diecinueve sea alcanzada_

_el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso aparecerá._

_Quien debería haber muerto, al fin fallecerá_

_y la gloria del Señor Tenebroso se verá alzada._

_Durante diez mil años la tierra gobernará,_

_sus secuaces mano libre tendrán,_

_el resto, la muerte asegurada,_

_la única prueba, la sangre manchada._

_Un rayo de esperanza, una posible opción._

_En un rayo de luz, la única salvación._

_Como él aún está vivo, no todo está perdido,_

_derrotar la oscuridad con poderes cruzados,_

_ritos antiguos de días pasados_

_y hechizos que nadie vivo habrá mencionado._

_Cambiare_ _es la clave._

_Si no, a la muerte se rendirán el cielo y el mar,_

_el rito no sólo en nombre hay que invocar,_

_sólo la verdad puede dominar al Mal._

_Su vida a menudo salvada a pesar del odio manifestado,_

_por alguien que el Señor Tenebroso creía conocer,_

_y ahora todo debería continuar para él,_

_a menos que no logren fluir los poderes doblemente completados._

 

—Bueno, esto en realidad lo aclara todo —bromeó Harry cuando terminó de leerlo. Sentándose en el borde de su cama, le dirigió un vistazo a Ron y a continuación le pasó el papel—. ¿Así que Trelawney no te explicó nada de esto?

—Harry, ella ni siquiera recordaba haberlo dicho, a pesar de haber repetido la profecía tres veces seguidas. Después, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance y entonces me miró y me dijo: _¿vienes a por ese té que te prometí, querido?_ ¡Pero nadie había mencionado nada sobre un té! Yo sólo había vuelto para coger un libro que me había dejado olvidado allí.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que valía la pena mencionárselo a alguien? —preguntó Harry—. Que yo recuerde, estás asistiendo a clase de Adivinación para evitar Pociones de séptimo año. No es que te culpe; a veces me pregunto si no debería haberme desecho yo también de las sesiones de tortura en las mazmorras. Pero en serio, Neville, crees que Trelawney es un viejo fraude, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! —argumentó Neville con vehemencia—. Precisamente por eso, Harry. No puedo explicarlo, tenías que haber estado allí. Quien dijo aquellas palabras no era Trelawney. Algo más estaba hablando a través de su boca, y puedes decir que estoy loco de remate todas las veces que quieras, ¡pero ésa es la verdad!

—Nadie está diciendo que estés loco, Neville —suspiró Harry—. Sólo necesitaba saber si estabas empezando a caer en todas las tonterías que dice o si esta profecía te inquietaba _a pesar de eso._ Porque, verás... —aclaró su garganta—, yo también escuché algo parecido en una ocasión. Una profecía real. Que se cumplió.

—¡Oh Merlín, Harry! —gimió Neville—. Cumples los años el mismo día que yo ¿no? ¿El treinta y uno de julio? Y cumplirás _diecinueve_. Si no encontramos ese hechizo _Cambiare_ antes, estarás perdido, ¡y todos los demás también!

—No, no, no saques conclusiones tan precipitadamente —le advirtió Harry—. Cuando ella pronunció aquella profecía verdadera frente a mí, yo la malinterpreté por completo. De hecho, tenía sentido palabra por palabra, pero por la _forma_ en la que la dijo, yo la entendí más o menos al revés. Así que no hablemos de lo que esto puede significar, no todavía.

Ron había estado estudiando detenidamente el pergamino durante el tiempo en el que Harry y Neville habían estado hablando, pero el último comentario de Harry le había hecho levantar la vista.

—Espero que tengas razón —comentó, su rostro entero contorsionado en un gesto de preocupación—. En serio, espero que tengas razón.

—¿Por qué?

Ron movió uno de sus dedos para señalar las últimas líneas del manuscrito.

—¿Quién crees que es ese _alguien que el Señor Tenebroso creía conocer_ , Harry?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que tengo a mano la agenda de Voldemort? No tengo ni idea.

—Ya, bueno, pues en realidad deberías saberlo. ¿Quién ha salvado _a menudo_ tu vida, como según dice aquí, a pesar de que siempre te ha odiado y siempre lo hará? ¡¿Quién, sólo por casualidad es, además, _alguien que el Señor Tenebroso creía conocer_?!

—En poesía, puedes interpretar todo como más te guste —se burló Harry.

Neville era un poco más lento para pillar determinadas cosas, pero esta vez no le tomó demasiado tiempo.

—¡Estás hablando de Snape!

—Sí, me refiero a Snape —dijo Ron con brusquedad—. Ahora escucha: Cambiare _es la clave. Si no, a la muerte se rendirán el cielo y el mar, el rito no sólo en nombre hay que invocar, sólo la verdad puede dominar al Mal. Su vida a menudo salvada a pesar del odio manifestado, por alguien que el Señor Tenebroso creía conocer, y ahora todo debería continuar para él, a menos que no logren fluir los poderes doblemente completados_ —hizo una pausa, para mirar a Harry a los ojos, entonces añadió—: Sea lo que sea ese _Cambiare_ , tendrás que invocarlo con Snape para hacer que funcione.

—Entonces esperemos que sea una antigua versión del _Avada Kedavra_ —murmuró Harry molesto—. No sé qué pensar de tu interpretación o, para el caso, no sé qué pensar acerca de la maldita profecía. Sin embargo, supongo que lo mejor será que encontremos ese _Cambiare_ y lo investiguemos ya que parece ser lo más importante. ¿Por qué está tardando tanto Hermione?

—Tú sabes lo que se tarda en buscar algo en la Sección Prohibida —le recordó Ron—. Vamos, echemos una partida de ajedrez, es mejor que pienses en otra cosa.

—Tengo que terminar un trabajo de Pociones —gruñó Harry—. Consiste en explicar las interacciones significativas entre las distintas clases de sangre de dragón y los agentes derivados del aceite, teniendo en cuenta las características del metal del caldero.

—Me alegro de haber dejado Pociones después de los TIMOS —admitió Neville.

—Yo también —intervino Ron.

—Sí, sí. Sólo tengo el apoyo moral de Hermione y estará escondida en la biblioteca durante toda la noche. Así que dejadme que me ponga a ello. Y... Ron, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Dile a todo el mundo de la sala común que deje el tema durante un rato. Diles que nosotros no sabemos lo que la estúpida profecía significa y que hasta que lo sepamos, no tiene ningún sentido que me miren así, como si nunca más fuera a ver otro agosto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, vale —confirmó Ron, asintiendo mientras salía del dormitorio, Neville le siguió.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, cogió su trabajo, que estaba a medias, y se dedicó a morder la punta de la pluma mientras intentaba mantener su mente centrada en la sangre de dragón.

~

** Martes, cinco de mayo de 1998, 7:38 a.m. **

Hermione agitó su cabeza con tristeza cuando Harry se sentó enfrente de ella en el Gran Comedor, al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

—Ni una referencia —dijo ella—. Puedo mirar de nuevo esta noche, pero sinceramente, no creo que esté ahí.

Harry asintió, a pesar de creer que su amiga había confirmado aquello demasiado angustiada. El mayor problema era que eso, lo único que hacía era confirmar más todavía la maldita profecía, todas esas tonterías sobre que nadie vivo podía mencionar el hechizo, por ser tan antiguo. Sí, tan antiguo que no había ni rastro de él en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Lo único que podía deducir de esto era que el hechizo _Cambiare_ era anterior incluso a los libros.

 _No._ Decidió. Ése no podía ser el caso. El nombre del estúpido hechizo estaba en latín, ¿no? ¿Cómo de viejo podía ser?

—¿Qué significa exactamente _Cambiare_? —preguntó en voz baja a Hermione mientras se servía una ración de puerros guisados. Eh, ¿puerros para desayunar? La verdad es que los elfos domésticos tenían unas ideas un tanto extrañas sobre la comida, pero de alguna manera, siempre acertaban con cosas que le gustaban, así que no se quejaba.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas, Harry? —exclamó ella, casi al momento—. ¡Sé que sabes que aquí el latín es esencial en cada asignatura! Tienes una mente despierta, sólo necesitas ir más allá de la puntuación mínima requerida en cada materia…

—¿Y el hechizo…? —siseó Harry, mostrando sus dientes. Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron.

—Oh, lo siento. Vale. Ahora no es el momento. _Cambiare_ es cambiar. Aunque a veces también podría significar intercambiar. Exactamente sería algo así como dar y tomar de manera recíproca.

—¿Un hechizo de cambio? —reflexionó Harry, olvidando su momentánea irritación—. ¿Cambiar qué?

—O intercambiar —le recordó Hermione.

Harry de repente se atragantó y tuvo que beber un poco de zumo de calabaza para no ahogarse.

—Oh, no. Es malditamente repugnante. No puede significar _eso_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron. Había estado siguiendo la conversación desde que se había unido a sus amigos unos minutos antes. Harry apretó las manos por debajo de la mesa y rechinó los dientes.

—No creerás... —respondió con aspereza, en un susurro—, uf, que eso significa que yo tengo.... ya sabes... que cambiar mi cuerpo con... uh, _él..._

—Aaargh —Ron apartó su plato con ambas manos—. Se me han quitado las ganas de comer, ¿a ti no?

—Es preferible que se te hayan quitado las ganas de comer a que vomites. Imagínate si lo hubiera dicho justo después de desayunar...

—¿Quién es él? —los interrumpió Hermione.

—Ah, vale —murmuró Harry—. Que tú no estuviste con nosotros la noche pasada. Neville escribió todo lo que pudo recordar. Y, además, apostaría a que lo que escribió se acerca bastante a la profecía real. Mira lo que quiero decir —sacó el pergamino del bolsillo interior de su túnica, lo desenrolló, y dio un golpecito con su varita para deshacer el hechizo de ocultación que había aplicado sobre él—. No digas nada —le advirtió a Ron—. Ni una palabra. Veamos si Hermione llega a la misma conclusión que tú, ¿vale?

Ron asintió y demostrando que después de todo no sentía tantas nauseas, espolvoreó una buena cantidad de azúcar sobre la avena y dejó que se disolviera en su boca.

Los labios de Hermione se movieron mientras leía el pergamino en silencio, Harry sabía que aquello significaba que estaba poniendo toda su atención en el texto. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Harry, sus labios se torcieron frunciéndose levemente.

—Oh, Harry. Ron tiene razón. Esto no es bueno en absoluto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Harry, lanzando una rápida mirada a Ron para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—¿Tú que crees? —rebatió Hermione—. En serio, si él lo ha entendido, deberías imaginar que yo también lo iba a hacer.

—¡Gracias! —contestó Ron con sorna.

—Vamos, no quería decir eso —protestó Hermione, aunque Harry tenía claro que sí que lo había querido decir, por lo menos en aquella ocasión—. De todas maneras, obviamente, las últimas líneas se refieren a él —ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores.

—¿A quién, al director? —preguntó Harry haciéndose el tonto.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes que él también me ha salvado la vida, y es cierto que Voldemort creía conocerle. Tal vez se refiere a él, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacer de director, como tenga que intercambiarme con él.

—Él no te ha salvado la vida en _varias_ ocasiones y tampoco lo ha hecho a pesar del _odio manifestado_ —murmuró Hermione, inclinándose más cerca a pesar de no haber nadie más al final de la mesa, donde estaban ellos sentados—. Todos sabemos quién te odia, Harry.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Nervioso, dejó que su vista se perdiera en la mesa de los profesores y, en efecto, allí sentado estaba Severus Snape, fulminándolo con la mirada como de costumbre, sus negros ojos, prácticamente ardiendo con odio. _Con manifiesto odio._

—Mierda —maldijo Harry en un murmullo—. ¿Tengo que cambiar mi posición con _eso_? ¿Tengo que llevar ese pelo grasiento?

Al parecer, ya acostumbrado a la imagen de su profesor, Ron dio un bocado a su estofado de pollo.

—Ey, no es tan malo —dijo su amigo con la boca llena—. Así podrás dar un montón de puntos a Gryffindor y vengarte de los Slytherin. Además… —una amplia sonrisa se encontró con la mirada de Harry—, si tú eres él, entonces él se convertirá en ti, así que, ¿a quién vendrá a matar El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el treinta y uno de julio?

—Si muere en mi cuerpo —dijo Harry entre dientes—, ¡no podré volver a él! Me quedaría permanentemente en el suyo. ¡Y no olvidemos que él tiene una inconveniente Marca que quema como el demonio cada vez que Voldemort quiere!

—Tú también tienes una de ésas—puntualizó Ron, como si Harry no se acordara.

—No olvidemos —los interrumpió Hermione—, que no sabemos realmente lo que hace _Cambiare_. Todo esto son sólo especulaciones y Harry y yo tenemos que dejar la conversación aquí o llegaremos tarde a Pociones.

Ella le devolvió el pergamino desenrollado, de modo que Harry pudiera hechizarlo de nuevo, y se quedó observando cómo su amigo volvía a esconderlo una vez más.

~

** Jueves, siete de mayo de 1998, 11:06 p.m. **

Más tarde esa semana, Hermione reconoció definitivamente la derrota. No había nada en la Sección Prohibida que pudiera ayudarles a entender mejor la referencia a  _Cambiare_. Hermione incluso había desenterrado unos viejos libros escritos completamente en latín y los había hechizado para que se tradujeran a sí mismos, pasando de un incómodo y anticuado idioma a uno moderno, pero todo fue inútil. Con todos los nombres de hechizos que podían estar en latín, parecía que los magos de la antigua Roma no habían escuchado hablar de aquél nunca.

Harry también estuvo dándole vueltas al problema, pero lo trató desde un ángulo diferente. Suponiendo que la profecía fuera cierta —una gran suposición, por lo que a Harry concernía—, sacó fuera un montón de pergaminos, mágicamente anclados dentro de una libreta, si es que se le podía llamar así, y se propuso analizar lo que Trelawney había soltado. Escribió una línea del poema en cada página y la subrayó, y así hasta que lo hubo escrito entero. Entonces, volvió al principio, y comenzó a anotar pensamientos e impresiones según se le iban ocurriendo. Ideas de lo que cada línea podía significar, preguntas sobre aquellas palabras con tanta floritura, cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente.

Fue cuando llegó a _ hechizos que nadie vivo habrá mencionado,_ cuando algo hizo clic. Debajo de aquella línea había escrito:  _Si nadie vivo puede mencionar el hechizo, ¿cómo puede ser invocado? ¿Cómo lo vamos a usar? Tiene que haber una solución porque en la siguiente línea dice que_ Cambiare _es la clave. Nadie vivo, bien. Eso sólo nos deja la opción de alguien muerto. Fantasmas… quizás uno de los fantasmas del castillo sepa algo sobre el hechizo_.

Pues no, no lo conocían. Nunca habían oído hablar del estúpido hechizo. Harry había preguntado al Barón Sanguinario y a Nick Casi Decapitado, a Myrtle la Llorona y a cualquier otro fantasma que había visto vagando por los pasillos. Joder, hasta había preguntado a Peeves, a pesar de no estar del todo seguro de si un poltergeist era considerado un fantasma, estrictamente hablando. Lo anotó todo, y pasó a la siguiente línea y luego a la siguiente.

Había vivido a través del papel la profecía entera, releyendo una y otra vez sus anotaciones y añadiendo a los viejos comentarios otros nuevos. Cuando llegó a la lista de fantasmas a los que había preguntado, pensó con cierta sensación de abatimiento:  _Sí, si el hechizo se supone que viene de tiempos remotos, supongo que no tenemos un fantasma lo suficientemente viejo. Lo mismo el hechizo ni siquiera se utilizó cuando estaban vivos. Menuda putada esto de no tener ni un fantasma que conozca su historia._

Y eso fue lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta: sí, por supuesto que lo tenían.

 _Binns_ , Harry se apresuró a garabatearlo en el pergamino.  _Historia de la Magia. Si alguien puede saber algo sobre un hechizo tan viejo que no aparece ni en la biblioteca, es él. Además, es un fantasma, por lo que puede citarnos el hechizo si lo necesito, ¡que lo haré!_

Harry corrió fuera del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras saltando, hasta seis escalones a la vez, en su prisa por llegar a la sala común, donde Hermione estaba intentando ponerse al día con Aritmancia.

—¡Binns! —gritó—. ¡Binns!

Y entonces, pensando que no sería capaz de explicarlo al estar sin aliento, le ofreció su libreta con los pergaminos y golpeó con su dedo las notas que había tomado.

La boca de Hermione se convirtió en un círculo perfecto mientras las leía al completo y después jadeó.

—¡Harry, eres brillante! —declaró, pegando un pequeño saltito y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No es para tanto.

Retrocediendo un paso, Hermione agitó un dedo con un gesto severo, un gesto que Harry ya había visto antes.

—Deberías dejar de escuchar lo que te dice el profesor Snape, Harry.  _Eres_  inteligente. ¡Muy inteligente! Él sólo dice que no lo eres porque sabe que te molesta.

 _Hermione tiene gran parte de razón sobre eso_ , pensó Harry, pero sólo porque le fastidiaran los insultos no significaba que no fueran ciertos. Por supuesto, él no creía que fuera un completo estúpido, o un idiota integral,  _o una masa de tejido demasiado frágil como para albergar un cerebro_ , o cualquiera de las otras cosas que Snape siempre le llamaba. Pero tampoco creía que fuese un chico brillante. No como a Hermione le gustaba decir. Ella sólo intentaba fortalecer la imagen que tenía de sí mismo; hacía las mismas cosas todo el tiempo con Neville.

—Binns —le recordó Harry—, vamos a verlo. Ahora.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha pasado el toque de queda y, en verdad Harry, esa vieja capa tuya no es lo suficientemente grande como para escondernos a los dos ahora que hemos crecido.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó Harry maliciosamente, retándola a responder.

Hermione parpadeó y dio un codazo a Ron para que la ayudara.

—De todas formas, yo no quiero que vosotros dos estéis bajo la capa, juntos —declaró Ron, sonriendo—. Fue... ejem, un poquito apretado estar ahí debajo.

—Gracias Ron, eres muy elocuente —dijo Hermione algo incómoda—. Nos has sacado de ésta, ¿verdad?

Ron sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

—Oye, es Harry. Yo no puedo tener secretos con mi mejor amigo, ¿tú sí?

—Oh, yo sí  _puedo_  —insistió Hermione, pareciendo estar más molesta de lo que debería, una reacción que hizo que Harry pensara que no había sido sólo un besuqueo lo que habían compartido bajo la capa. Pero eso era algo entre ella y Ron.

—Binns —insistió de nuevo—. Ahora. No creo que esté durmiendo, ¿eh? Apuesto a que los fantasmas no lo hacen. Y, de todas formas, eres una prefecta. Si a alguien le permiten salir fuera después del toque de queda ¡es a ti!

—Sólo se me permite salir fuera durante los asuntos oficiales de Hogwarts —informó de sus responsabilidades a Harry.

—Ah, ¿y esto no es un asunto oficial? —farfulló Harry—. ¿Voldemort simplemente dejará al colegio campar a sus anchas durante sus diez mil años de imperio? ¿Al colegio que ha hecho todo lo posible por  _protegerme_  y  _prepararme_  para azotar su triste culo?

Hermione levantó su impertinente y pequeña nariz.

—Bueno, está bien, tienes razón. Iré como prefecta. Será mejor eso que preguntarle a Binns después de clase y arriesgarme a que los Slytherin lo oigan por casualidad. Pero tú te quedas aquí, Harry.

—¿A causa de las estúpidas reglas del colegio? —se rio Harry—. Ahora sí que me estás tomando el pelo.

Esta vez, Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Valía la pena intentarlo. Nunca me ha gustado que te estés metiendo en problemas todo el tiempo.

—Los problemas vienen a mí —se defendió Harry—. Como esta profecía. ¿Pedí acaso estar incluido con Snape en algún viejo hechizo, el cuál probablemente sólo ha oído el fantasma de un profesor de Historia? ¿Lo he hecho?

—Bueno, no —admitió Hermione en voz baja.

—Ahí lo tienes —declaró Harry—. Y la capa es lo suficientemente grande para uno.

—Suena como si lo tuvieras todo planeado —puntualizó Ron—. Me gustaría poder acompañaros. Vosotros dos… portaos bien —les dirigió una fingida mirada maliciosa.

—Vamos —suspiró Hermione, golpeándole en el brazo antes de apartar su libro de Aritmancia y levantarse—. Venga, coge la vieja capa de tu padre.

Harry sonrió de forma engreída, convocándola con una pequeña floritura de su varita y un seguro  _Accio_.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el agujero del retrato.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

 

 

 

** Jueves, siete de mayo de 1998, 11:19 p.m. **

Fue sólo después de encaminarse hacia un largo corredor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, cuando Harry pensó en preguntar en voz alta:

—¿Sabes dónde están las habitaciones de Binns, Hermione?

—¡Silencio! —le regañó en un tono susurrante, sus labios apenas moviéndose—. Tú no estás aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¡No quiero que me vean hablando sola!

Esta reprimenda fue suficiente para Harry, que decidió que se limitaría a seguirla ya que parecía saber adónde iba. Poco después, se alejaron de una escalera que conducía a las mazmorras de Ravenclaw, y supo lo que ella estaba pensando, a pesar de que habían pasado casi dos años desde que él había recorrido ese mismo camino.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la clase de Binns. Bueno, si los fantasmas no dormían, ¿era posible que no necesitaran camas ni cuartos propios? Harry no estaba seguro.

Con cuidado, Hermione abrió la puerta, sin tan siquiera utilizar un _Alohomora_. Harry se rio un poco. A nadie le gustaba la asignatura de Historia de la Magia lo suficiente como para molestar a Binns después de las clases; aparentemente, no servía de nada que se preocupara en cerrar la puerta.

—¡Shh! —le advirtió de nuevo Hermione, mirando a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, para volver a mirar a la izquierda otra vez mientras se adentraba en la sombría clase.

A Harry le recordó un poco a Dudley cuando aprendió a cruzar la calle. Harry había tenido que aprender por su cuenta a mirar a ambos lados y asegurarse de que podía pasar, ya que a nadie le preocupaba demasiado si era aplastado por un camión que llevara exceso de velocidad. A nadie excepto a él mismo… bueno, al menos ahora tenía amigos. Ellos se preocupaban. No es que ser atropellado fuera demasiado probable, pero les importaba que pudiera ser asesinado por Voldemort, y no sólo por las implicaciones que eso pudiese tener para todo el mundo mágico.

Habiendo comprobado que nadie más estaba en la clase —al menos nadie visible, concretó Harry—, Hermione avanzó hacia dentro y caminó de puntillas hasta la parte trasera de la estancia para después subir las escaleras que conducían a la sala privada del profesor. Allí, con educación, golpeó la puerta.

—¿Profesor Binns? ¿Tiene un momentito? Soy Hermione Granger.

Un intenso frío cubrió a Harry, y se asustó un poco al comprender que la sensación había sido producida por su profesor, que había atravesado el panel de roble de la puerta para después pasar directamente a través de él. Cuando parpadeó, consiguió centrar su vista en Binns, aunque en la oscuridad, el pequeño fantasma era difícil de detectar.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? —inquirió Binns con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para sus lecciones. Ninguna inflexión, ni siquiera en frases interrogativas. Eso le recordó involuntariamente a Harry por qué había sacado un Troll en su TIMO para la asignatura de Binns—. Y usted, señor Potter —siguió el fantasma—, quítese esa capa de la cabeza. ¿Es una nueva moda? Aunque en verdad no es que sea precisamente nueva. En los días de la Devastación de Deliania, los enanos alpinos adoptaron un moderno ropaje de velos, en condolencia con las muertes que su raza había sufrido durante la más reciente de las rebeliones de los duendes. Los enanos y los duendes habían formado una alianza para luchar en Deliania, pero debido a las Leyes para Mestizos propuestas por primera vez en 1184, ratificadas en 1187 y enmendadas en 1192, surgieron una serie de malentendidos que protagonizaron el derrocamiento de Gindehad Grund, el cual resultó que…

—Profesor —instó Hermione mientras Harry presionaba los labios y se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. Había sido un poco estúpido, en realidad, al pensar que un fantasma no le vería, aunque podría habérselo dicho ahorrándose la lección sobre la moda de los enanos.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? —dijo Binns otra vez, esta vez deteniéndose después del nombre.

Hermione miró a su alrededor otra vez, incómoda.

—Tengo una pregunta sobre Historia que quería hacerle, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Cree que podríamos hablar del tema en su despacho? —ella se estremeció.

—¡Ah, desde luego, querida! —respondió el fantasma, desvaneciéndose a través de los paneles de madera de las puertas como si hubiera olvidado que las cosas no eran tan sencillas para sus alumnos-demasiado-humanos. Hermione dudó, así que Harry empujó la puerta y entraron. Mientras se sentaban en un par de sillas tapizadas en felpa azul, Binns estaba diciendo—: Siéntanse libres de encender la chimenea si tienen frío, queridos. Yo no suelo hacer mucho caso a la temperatura, aunque recuerdo que el invierno más frío registrado aquí en Escocia fue durante un Estado de Sitio, producido por las Guerras de los Trolls en 1712. Éstas fueron provocadas por la desafortunada desaparición de…

—¿Mi pregunta, profesor Binns? —dijo Hermione bastante desesperada. Cuando Binns comenzaba a enrollarse, Harry sabía que podía hablar durante horas. Si no le cortaban podían quedarse allí fácilmente hasta el amanecer.

—Oh, sí, su pregunta —Binns dejó de flotar en el aire y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

 _Habría parecido el profesor_ , pensó Harry, _si no fuera por el hecho de que debido a su corta estatura, sentado sólo se le veía la cabeza. Bueno, por eso y porque era transparente_.

— _Cambiare_ —Hermione soltó la palabra antes de que Binns pudiera sumergirse en otra nueva lección.

— _Cambiare_ —repitió el fantasma.

—Sí. ¿Qué es?

—La raíz latina de cambiar o intercambiar. Nuestro casi constante uso del latín para encantamientos y hechizos nos hace pensar que éstos proceden de antiguos tiempos en los que se practicaban actividades mágicas encubiertas por la autoridad de la iglesia, pero en realidad son anteriores a la formación de cualquier religión erigida alrededor del lenguaje…

—Hemos encontrado una referencia sobre un _hechizo_ llamado _Cambiare_ , profesor —le interrumpió Harry, esta vez. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione usar su varita para encender la chimenea, para luego desplomarse agotada en la silla. Eso le hizo sentir bastante culpable. Entre buscar en la Sección Prohibida e intentar mantenerse al día con sus trabajos de clase, sin mencionar sus deberes como prefecta, no debía tener demasiado tiempo para dormir—. Un hechizo poderoso —continuó Harry, agradecido porque Binns no se hubiera aventurado en otra lección—. Pero la referencia es algo críptica. No podemos concretar qué es _Cambiare_ , o qué hace. Pero suponemos que debe ser un hechizo muy, muy antiguo. Tan antiguo, en realidad, que sólo un profesor de Historia puede haberlo escuchado. ¿Nos podría contar algo referente a esto?

De forma bastante sorprendente, la pregunta pareció haber silenciado la verborrea del profesor. Los fantasmales párpados de Binns se cerraron y, a continuación, abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró primero a Harry y después a Hermione.

—Confío en que usted no… se está refiriendo al encantamiento _Cambiare Podentes_ , ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eh… no tengo ni idea. Hasta donde yo sé, es sólo _Cambiare_.

—¿Dónde está el texto de origen? —inquirió Binns.

Esa pregunta ocasionó que la cara de Harry se pusiera un poco roja.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado —intentó explicar, olvidando por su preocupación, que estaba hablando con un maestro de lo arcano—. No tenemos nada… fidedigno sobre ese hechizo, sólo una referencia que no está muy clara, como ya le dije.

Binns frunció el ceño.

—Debo recordar incluir más métodos de investigación en mi programa de estudios.

—¡Oh, no! —Hermione estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para añadir—: Hemos buscado a fondo en la biblioteca.

—Puedo darle un pase limitado a la Sección Prohibida —comentó el fantasma cogiendo una pluma que más bien parecía una llama de fuego—, porque en verdad, señorita Granger, no me importaría hablar sobre _Cambiare Podentes,_ pero sólo si es a lo que su fuente se refiere.

—¿Un hechizo demasiado poderoso para estudiantes? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo la frente.

—Completamente inadecuado para cualquier persona que se interese por él, sea estudiante o no —le corrigió Binns—. Hay una razón por la cual no ha sido invocado desde Calígula, a quien no podríamos llamar mago debido a la incipiente locura que invadió su mente y que destruyó sus poderes a una edad temprana, sin embargo…

—Ya hemos buscado en la Sección Prohibida, profesor —apuntó Harry—. Y en ningún lugar se hace referencia al hechizo.

—Me alegro —aprobó Binns—. Ahora, ¿eso es todo? Tengo un montón de papeles que corregir, así que se pueden marchar.

—¡Pero necesitamos saberlo! —exclamó Harry, dejando de esconder la profecía secreta. Todos los Gryffindor y la mitad de los Ravenclaw ya la conocían, aunque no hubieran visto la reconstrucción completa que había escrito Neville, así que, ¿qué más daba? Sacó el pergamino, deshizo el encantamiento de ocultación y se lo entregó—. Esto es por lo que necesitamos saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? No es seguro que se cumpla, pero… por si acaso.

Binns bajó su pluma de fuego. De forma bastante sorprendente, la dejó descansando sobre la pila de pergaminos sin chamuscarlos. Harry se preguntó cómo funcionaría aquello.

Cuando el fantasma había terminado de leer, su expresión era tan feroz como Harry no había visto nunca antes.

 _—Cambiare Podentes_ , sin lugar a dudas —pronunció—. El texto lo describe a la perfección. _Poderes cruzados, poderes doblemente completados_. Oh, sí, está claro. Su fuente es fidedigna, joven.

—Ni siquiera sabe de dónde lo hemos sacado —indicó Harry.

Binns giró sobre su silla, pero la silla no se movió.

—Esto es una profecía real de Trelawney, la tercera que hace en total, sólo hay que ver la forma en la que está narrado. Pero ésa no es la razón por la que lo considero como algo auténtico. Piénsenlo, señorita Granger, señor Potter. Quien pronunció esto, sabía lo suficiente sobre _Cambiare Podentes_ como para describirlo con precisión. Esto hace referencia a un rito que por su propia naturaleza _¿nadie vivo puede mencionar?_ ¡Por supuesto que el texto es fidedigno!

 _Guau_ , pensó Harry. _Habla con algo de emoción, adiós a la monotonía. Sea lo que sea_ Cambiare Podentes _, debe de ser algo grande. Algo muy, muy grande. Lo suficiente como para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas._

—Pero, entonces, ¿cuál es el hechizo? —como Binns no decía nada, Harry se apartó el flequillo a un lado con los dedos e insistió—. Porque creo que tengo todo el derecho a saberlo. ¿El señalado? ¿Un rayo de luz? ¿Qué está diciendo esta profecía que tengo que hacer?

Binns flotó hacia arriba, entonces frunció el ceño mirándole.

—Esto no le va a gustar.

La frente de Hermione también estaba fruncida.

— _Cambiare Podentes_ —murmuró la muchacha, analizando las palabras—. ¿Intercambio de poderes?

—¿Tengo que intercambiar poderes con… alguien? —Harry había estado a punto de decir _Snape_.

El profesor fantasma negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es del todo exacto. Es un viejo rito, señor Potter. Un rito de sangre, que va más allá de eso. Yo… me temo que no puedo seguir hablando. Esto no está bien, discutir semejantes temas con alumnos. Buenas noches a ambos.

Harry se puso de pie con rapidez.

—Profesor, ¡incluso así necesito saber en qué consiste este encantamiento! Es importante. ¿No lo entiende? El Señor Tenebroso, o lo que sea, nos someterá durante diez mil años si no hago esto y lo hago bien.

Binns había flotado hacia la pared, pero parecía estar reconsiderándolo.

—Es verdad. Por desgracia para usted, es más que un estudiante —dio un largo suspiro—. Muy bien. _Cambiare Podentes_ es un medio para conceder a uno de los magos que realiza el rito el acceso a los poderes del otro.

— _Poderes doblemente completados_ —recordó Hermione.

—Totalmente —Binns aclaró su garganta, a pesar de no tener una que aclarar—. Pero el precio es alto. Muy alto —miró directamente a Harry, entonces cerró sus ojos fantasmales—. Usted tendrá acceso a los poderes de otro mago, pero sólo si le da… bueno, todo lo que es.

—¿Todo lo que soy? —Harry lo repitió demasiado alto.

Binns asintió.

—Esto es un encantamiento de esclavitud, joven y, además, uno con requisitos muy específicos. Pero lo más importante es que es vinculante, definitivo, y absoluta e incondicionalmente irrevocable.

Harry miró al fantasma horrorizado, su boca completamente abierta. Saltó de su silla tan rápido que ésta se deslizó contra la pared. Entonces, sin mirar a Hermione, corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la clase, sin volver la vista atrás.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 12:08 p.m. **

Hermione le dio alcance en cinco minutos, Harry no se lo había puesto muy difícil. Para entonces, estaba sentado bajo el retrato de dos furiosos magos que se estaban cuadrando para un duelo. Las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, la barbilla gacha, Harry estaba bastante concentrado en respirar y nada más.

—Harry —comenzó a decir mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado, la capa invisible ondeando a través de su brazo.

—Aquí no —le interrumpió Harry, agitando un pulgar hacia atrás para señalar el cuadro.

—Ah, vale —murmuró Hermione; tiró de él para que se pusiera de pie, pasando el brazo alrededor del suyo cuando notó que las piernas de su amigo temblaban un poco—. Vamos. Conozco un tramo de pared sin oídos que nos escuchen.

Hermione sólo se detuvo cuando estuvieron en los pasillos de Ravenclaw. Harry se acurrucó contra la pared de nuevo, sintiéndose miserable, y la observó bastante ceñudo.

—No hay mucho que puedas decirme para hacer que esto mejore, y lo sabes.

—Quizás Binns se haya equivocado —lo intentó Hermione, tendiéndole el pergamino.

Harry lo cogió, refunfuñando.

—Seguro. Él ya sabía que se trataba del hechizo  _Podentes_  incluso antes de leer la nota de Trelawney, en la que se mencionan los poderes doblemente reforzados.

—Bueno, pues quizás hayamos interpretado mal la profecía. Tal vez… —ella bajó el tono de voz hablando ahora en un leve susurro—. Tal vez sea el profesor Snape el que tiene que convertirse en… eh, tu  _esclavo,_  Harry, y no al revés.

Harry golpeó el suelo con su puño, acogiendo con satisfacción el fuerte pinchazo de dolor que le sobrecogió.

—Es un intercambio, Hermione. Servidumbre por magia. Pero, ¿por qué es Snape con el que tengo que intercambiar el poder?  _Él_  no es la única persona que quiere acabar con Voldemort. En cambio, sí tengo que hacerlo  _yo_ , ¡así que yo sí soy el único que necesita el doble de magia!

Hermione tomó un poco de aire.

—Harry, te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos. ¡Sólo porque sobrevivieses a la maldición asesina cuando eras un bebé no significa que ahora tengas que matar a Quien-tú-ya-sabes!

—Oh, sí significa eso —gimió Harry y procedió a citarle cada palabra de la primera profecía de Trelawney, la que había acabado aprendiéndose al final de su quinto año—. ¿Lo ves? —preguntó cuando terminó—. Marcado como su igual, Hermione. Igual. Y no podré matarle a menos que me convierta en algo más que eso, ¿o no?  _Necesito_  aumentar mis poderes. Y si  _no_  le mato, entonces moriré. Además, antes de lo que había pensado.

Hermione se había arrodillado frente a él, pero al final se dejó caer a su lado y se inclinó para acercarse más. Harry puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, agradándole la forma en la que ella encajaba en aquel sitio.

—Si tú eres su igual, entonces él tampoco podrá matarte —señaló Hermione con tranquilidad—. Lo que significa que no necesitarás usar  _Cambiare Podentes_ , ¿ves?

—Eso fue lo que pensé cuando escuché la profecía después de la muerte de Sirius —admitió Harry—. Le di muchas vueltas, la verdad. Y lo que he sacado en claro es que soy igual que Voldemort si nos referimos al poder puro y duro, pero de ninguna forma puedo compararme a él por la forma en la que usa su magia. Él tiene ¿qué?, ¿cincuenta años de experiencia más que yo?, algo así. Y créeme, Hermione, sabe cómo llegar a mí. Él… —Harry tragó saliva, porque amigos o no, en verdad, nunca le había explicado eso antes—. Él me ha poseído, ¿vale? Literalmente. Y un año antes de eso, Voldemort usó el  _Cruciatus_  sobre mí. Ser considerado su igual no me ayudó. Habría muerto esa noche si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que mi varita, mi  _varita_ , Hermione, no  _yo_ , inició el  _Priori Incantatem_  contra él.

—¡Oh, Harry! —Hermione lo envolvió con ambos brazos entonces, y él se aferró al agarre, temblando. Aquello no resolvía su problema, ni le hacía olvidar lo que había escuchado en la oficina de Binns, pero le hacía sentir menos solo. Y eso ya era algo, ¿no? En realidad, era mucho.

Después de un momento, Harry puso su otro brazo alrededor de ella, y la abrazó acercándola tanto que pudo dejar caer un beso sobre su pelo castaño. Permanecieron sentados así durante un instante, sin hablar, sin moverse, sólo compartiendo su dolor. Harry nunca había conocido nada igual. No tenía recuerdos de su infancia en los que alguien lo abrazara después de rasparse las rodillas; nunca había sabido lo confortable que podía ser sentir ese consuelo ofrecido silenciosamente. Descansando su mejilla sobre el pelo de su amiga, entonces, pensó sobre aquello. Era ridículo, en realidad, que pudiera sentirse tan bien. Ese gesto no cambiaba nada, ni una cosa. Desde luego, no cambiaba ni una de las profecías que gobernaban su vida.

Pero, aun así, en verdad le ayudaba. Mantenía a raya su absoluta desolación.

—Te quiero, Hermione —susurró contra su pelo, abrazándola con un poco más de firmeza. Sintió cómo el tiempo se deslizaba sobre él, cómo podría permanecer ahí sentado junto a ella para siempre y dejar que el resto del mundo pasara ante ellos. Por supuesto, aquella sensación no duró. Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad.

—Qué conmovedor —anunció una familiar y desdeñosa voz—. Harry Potter con la prefecta, nada más y nada menos.

 _Snape_ , pensó Harry.  _La última persona que querría ver ahora mismo. Espera, tacha eso. Siempre es la última persona que querría ver, pero ahora mismo, seguramente no podría ser un momento peor_.

Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse.

—¿No es la Torre de Astronomía el lugar habitual para estas ridículas citas de adolescentes? —se mofó Snape, entornando los ojos cuando Harry apartó la mirada.

—Señor —fue Hermione quien respondió, su voz tan serena como si estuviera a punto de presentar un trabajo en clase—. Harry y yo teníamos un recado que hacer, pero ya hemos terminado. Si nos disculpa, íbamos de camino a nuestra Torre.

—¿Su  _recado_  requería una capa invisible, señorita Granger? —Snape movió con rapidez su mano con desprecio por el multicolor trozo de tela que Hermione aún agarraba.

Hermione miró hacia arriba al alto maestro de Pociones, sus ojos marrones tranquilos.

—Sí, profesor, lo requería. Ahora, por favor, ¿nos disculpa?

—Se podrán marchar cuando escuche la versión de Potter sobre los hechos —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, estudiando a Harry intensamente—. Quiero oír qué tiene que decir acerca de un  _recado_  que conlleva declaraciones de amor.

Harry le miró entonces, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia. Seis semanas más, había pensado, seis semanas y no tendría que soportar nunca más el maldito sarcasmo de Snape. Sí,  _lo había pensado_. Pero después de la encantadora conversación con Binns, no estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar, aunque lo que sí tenía claro era que el comportamiento de Snape estaba fuera de lugar. Se había pasado de la raya.

—Creo que no es asunto suyo el que yo quiera a Hermione y se lo diga, ¿no cree?

Pareció como si Snape no le diera demasiada importancia a la pregunta.

—Es mi  _asunto_... —bramó—, ¡que estén merodeando por Ravenclaw después de medianoche con la excusa más estúpida del mundo para justificar su presencia aquí!

Harry sabía que hubiera sido mejor no soltar lo que salió, sin previo aviso, de su boca, pero estaba tan cabreado que en verdad no le importaba cómo respondiera el hombre.

—¿Y por qué está merodeando  _usted_ , profesor? ¿Es que no tenía ninguna cita?

Snape apretó los dientes.

—Mi presencia aquí está autorizada, la vuestra no. Pensaba que su experiencia con la pluma de sangre le habría enseñado a no decir mentiras, aunque junto con saltarse las normas, parece ser el pasatiempo favorito de nuestro Chico-De-Oro-Salvador. Pero vamos, Potter, ¿ignora esa horrible cicatriz que tiene en su mano? Supongo que hasta la fecha ya estará acostumbrado a sus extraños desfiguramientos, así que ¡responda a mi pregunta! ¿Cuál era ese recado que tenían que hacer a estas horas? ¿Y  _bien_?

El escuchar esa forma tan tonta de rebatir su pregunta dio a Harry una peculiar sensación de satisfacción y seguridad para plantear nada más que la pura verdad.

—Teníamos que hacerle una pregunta al profesor Binns —respondió Harry—.  _Señor_.

—¿En serio? —se mofó Snape—. Y claro, cómo iban a esperar hasta mañana, ¡que Merlín no lo quiera! Es clase de Historia. Por lo demás, ¿qué posible razón tendría  _usted_  para preguntarle algo al profesor de Historia, Potter? Según recuerdo, ¡Historia fue tal reto para su cerebro de mosquito que dejó la clase después de fallar de forma estrepitosa en el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria!

—La pregunta era de Hermione —respondió Harry, estirándose todo lo que pudo. No le servía de mucho si se comparaba con Snape, pero al menos ese año había crecido y ahora era media cabeza más alto que Hermione. Echó hacia atrás los hombros intentando erguirse más y, después, dijo con dignidad—: Yo vine a protegerla para evitar que la acechase algún desagradable Slytherin.

Su tono no dejó mucha confusión sobre a qué  _desagradable_   _Slytherin_  se refería.

—¿Y la capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó con brusquedad Snape.

—No es que me importe batirme en duelo —soltó Harry—. Pero prefiero no hacerlo si puedo evitarlo. Y más después de lo que sucedió el mes pasado, cuando Malfoy terminó  _aplastado_  contra un muro. Menudo jaleo. Fue un milagro que Madam Pomfrey lograse raspar lo suficiente de él como para reconstruirle, aunque en realidad, después de eso no ha vuelto a parecer el mismo. Siento  _muchísimo_  haber hecho daño a su prefecto,  _señor_.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia —dijo Snape a través de sus apretados dientes—. Y otros diez por estar fuera tan tarde, con prefecta o no. La próxima vez, Potter, invite a la chica a su habitación, ¡no aquí fuera, en los pasillos! —se giró de forma airada haciendo que su capa formara un remolino.

Una vez que no les podía escuchar, Hermione se giró hacia Harry, su boca torcida con desconcierto. Quizás, incluso con un poco de respeto. Reticente respeto.

—Mientes demasiado bien. Fue una historia realmente buena —ella le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo—. Protegerme, ¿eh?

Harry intentó sonreír, pero salió más bien una mueca, mostrando sin querer lo que estaba pensando.

—Aunque hemos perdido un montón de puntos —se condolió Hermione, malinterpretando su expresión.

—Los puntos son apenas significativos para mí —suspiró Harry, y comenzó a recorrer de forma bastante penosa el camino de vuelta a su Torre—. En seis meses ya no importarán, pero eso... lo que Binns nos ha dicho... ¿Y será irrevocable? ¿Cómo algo  _permanente_? Uf.

—Hasta el momento no conocemos los detalles —le recordó Hermione—. Que no cunda el pánico. Podría no significar lo que tú piensas.

—O podría significar algo incluso peor —murmuró Harry.

Después de eso, recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, pero cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decirle a la Dama Gorda la contraseña de Gryffindor, Harry la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

—Yo... eh, sabes que lo que te dije fue, eh.... bueno, sabes que Snape lo malinterpretó, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, te quiero, pero no... Ya sabes.

—Mmm —asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Sí, lo sé. Le habrías dicho lo mismo a Ron si hubiese estado él allí, para ayudarte después de que escucharas aquellas terribles, terroríficas cosas.

Harry se rio, relajándose instantáneamente.

—Sí, pero no creo que a él le hubiera besado en la cabeza —bromeó.

—Yo lo hago —confesó Hermione—. Es agradable. Usa champú de manzana. Ahora, vamos, Harry. Durmamos un poco. Mañana veremos todo este asunto desde otra perspectiva.

Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida, Hermione estaba totalmente equivocada. Por la mañana, las cosas comenzaron a verse peor. Mucho peor.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 9:27 a.m. **

No fue demasiado sorprendente que el día empezara a ir cuesta arriba durante la clase de Pociones. Encima ni Harry ni Hermione habían dormido demasiado la noche anterior, aunque no por las razones que el profesor Snape obviamente suponía. El cuerpo de Hermione podía tolerar privarse del descanso bastante bien, pero había estado buscando información sobre  _Cambiare_  prácticamente veinticuatro horas durante varios días, y comenzaba a notar el agotamiento.

Finalmente añadió raíces de Pirechrun ralladas a su Poción de Aumento, que no habría supuesto mayor problema si no fuera por el hecho de que las instrucciones indicaban raíces  _picadas_. La mezcla en el caldero comenzó a burbujear, a continuación, a echar espuma y, después, empezó a ascender desbordándose como una fuente que fluyera hasta la eternidad. Se deslizó por los lados manchando su mesa de trabajo, entonces la oscilante espuma continuó, litro a litro, hasta que su pupitre acabó inundado con una sustancia naranja y viscosa que estaba comenzando a gotear hacia el suelo. El caldero  _siguió_  expulsando todavía más poción, una cantidad mayor de la que posiblemente podría  _caber_ dentro.

Harry, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo habitual, se había apartado cuando el caldero había comenzado a derramar la espuma, y se había limitado a quedarse mirándolo boquiabierto. Y medio dormido. Hermione estaba intentando hacer  _algo_  para reducir el problema, pero no llegaba a salir nada de su varita, era posible que no se le ocurriera ningún encantamiento o hechizo que pudiera solucionar la situación.

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! —bramó Snape mientras se acercaba a toda prisa atravesando la clase; sus brazos llenos de viales que había ido a recoger del almacén. Miró primero a Hermione y a continuación a Harry, antes de darles la espalda, sacando con brusquedad su varita—.  _Eliminare sumare_ —pronunció de manera cortante.

Todo el líquido desapareció a la vez, el caldero se vació, a pesar de los hilos de vapor naranja que todavía salían desde dentro. Cada rastro de poción se había esfumado, incluso la masa viscosa que había estado goteando hasta las grietas del suelo.

Snape se giró para quedar frente a la clase.

—Espero que esto haya servido de lección para todos —gruñó—. En lugar de emplear su valioso tiempo en mirar embobados a su compañero de Pociones, ¡deberían centrarse en leer las instrucciones que aparecen claramente indicadas en la pizarra! Estamos aquí para  _aprender,_  damas y caballeros. ¡Para que se preparen para sus exámenes de los EXTASIS! —sus ojos apuntaron hacia los dos Gryffindors que habían causado aquel fatídico destrozo—. ¡Señor Potter y señorita Granger! Pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran en los pasillos de Ravenclaw, aunque no entiendo por qué no utilizaron algo más apropiado, como una  _cama._  Sin embargo, a pesar de sus hormonas descontroladas, deberían preocuparse por  _dormir_  lo suficiente para rendir de manera adecuada durante el día. ¡No van a volver a reírse de mi clase de nuevo!  _¿Está claro?_

—S… sí, profesor —murmuró Hermione, con las mejillas de un profundo color carmesí debido a las insinuaciones que Snape había soltado ante el resto de los estudiantes de séptimo año.

—¿Y para usted, señor Potter? ¿Le ha quedado claro o debería repetírselo con monosílabos? Lo que, abreviando, viene a significar palabras cortas.

—Me ha quedado claro, profesor —Harry rechinó los dientes, un tic en la mejilla dejando en evidencia la furia que estaba tratando de contener. Por lo menos aquella mañana le pareció más fácil aguantarse, llevaba siete años fingiendo respeto durante las clases de Pociones.

Snape, sin embargo, también había pasado siete años provocando a Harry Potter.

—¿Reservará su lujuria para la señorita Granger hasta que se presente un lugar más apropiado? No dudo sobre la irresistible invitación que presenta el suelo frío y de piedra después de medianoche. ¿A la vista de cualquier transeúnte? Le gusta exhibir sus conquistas, ¿verdad? ¿Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no se menciona a nuestra celebridad residente en los periódicos?

Harry no sabía cómo responder a todo eso; estaba tan lleno de falsedad, insinuaciones e indiscutibles y maliciosas mentiras. Dudó que un simple  _vete a la mierda, Snape_ , pudiera ser en realidad algo beneficioso a largo plazo, sin embargo, conseguiría hacerle cerrar la boca. No, la mejor respuesta posible sería una que pudiera mitigar el daño que las palabras llenas de odio de Snape habían causado. Después de todo, Harry sabía mejor que nadie lo rápido que se extendían los chismorreos y lo horrible que era ser el objeto de los mismos. Hermione no merecía tener a todo el mundo mirándola y llamándola cosas desagradables.

 _Debo dejar todo claro_ , pensó,  _bueno, o más o menos claro_.

—Sería el tío más feliz de la tierra si Hermione estuviera conmigo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándola con anhelo y mostrando sus dientes en una bonita sonrisa antes de volver su atención al maestro de Pociones—. Aunque como usted sabrá, estoy seguro de que ella no estaría  _dispuesta_  a hacer nada de nada en el escenario que está describiendo —Harry parpadeó mientras pensaba cómo terminar—. Hasta que pueda encontrar una forma adecuada de cortejar su corazón como ella se merece, supongo que tendré que seguir admirándola de lejos, señor.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, sus ojos desorbitados mientras miraba a Harry. Entonces una risita nerviosa salió del fondo de su garganta, sus ojos anegados mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

—¡Dije que no más miradas embobadas! —gruñó Snape. Al parecer había decidido que centrarse en las vidas románticas de sus estudiantes no era productivo. Por lo que el profesor fijó su atención sobre el otro asunto que los ocupaba—. Potter, hasta donde yo sé, Granger sabe leer, así que, ¿debo asumir que fue usted el cretino que se equivocó con las raíces picadas de Pirechrun?

Hermione todavía estaba-fuera-de-combate, así que Harry se encogió de hombros y aceptó la culpa. ¿Qué más daba? Snape se la iba a echar a él de todos modos, lo que significaba que no tendría ni una esperanza de obtener una nota pasable. Además, de esa forma también ayudaría a su amiga a obtener una puntuación por encima de Troll.

—Es un absoluto  _imbécil_  —exhaló Snape disgustado—. Esto es una poción, ¡no algo que pueda usar para emborracharla! ¡Hay que picar las raíces para distribuir sus propiedades de forma uniforme! ¡Esto es básico, Potter! ¿Se molestó en  _aprender_  algo durante el primer año de Pociones? ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Dígame, si es que hay algo más que Quidditch en la masa blanda que tiene entre eso que parecen orejas, ¿por qué la Poción de Aumento reaccionó tan mal después de la estupidez que cometió?

Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que provocó que respondiera de la forma en la que lo hizo. Rencor, tal vez. O un deseo de ver a Snape transformarse en una gran combustión de ira. O quizás estaba recordando lo que Binns les había dicho y pensaba que si había un momento en el que no aguantaba ni-un-jodido-segundo-mas, era éste, definitivamente.

—No sé —dijo entre dientes, abriendo con amplitud sus ojos y adoptando la más insípida expresión de descerebrado que pudo poner—. ¿Porque quiso? Eh… ¿Porque es  _magia_?

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se oscurecieron más aún si cabía.

—¡Fuera! —le gritó, echando prácticamente humo por las orejas, o eso le pareció a Harry—. Váyase y no vuelva, ¡eres un mago de pacotilla! Ahora sé por qué la maldición asesina rebotó lejos de su maldita cabeza, ¡porque no encontró ningún cerebro que pudiera destruir! ¡Probablemente usted vive y respira gracias a un sistema nervioso no identificado, basado completamente en su culo! ¿No me ha escuchado? ¿Tampoco le funcionan los oídos? ¡Fuera, fuera!

Deliberadamente, Harry dejó la clase lo más despacio que pudo, sólo para ver si el hombre llegaba a explotar. Desgraciadamente, eso no pasó. Pero lo que sí hizo, mientras Harry escuchaba desde el pasillo, fue volver a arremeter contra Hermione y pedirla explicaciones.

—¿Es usted tan inútil como ese gasto de espacio que acabo de expulsar de clase, señorita Granger? ¿O  _sabe_  por qué el caldero expulsó toda la poción sobre el suelo de las mazmorras?

—La raíz rallada causa una distribución desigual de las propiedades mágicas —respondió Hermione, su voz demasiado alta como para considerarla calmada—. Por lo que la Poción de Aumento tiende a magnificarse. Pero señor, fui  _yo_  quien cortó las raíces demasiado grandes, no Harry. Él no hizo nada mal.

—Puede defender a su peculiar elección de amante en otro momento —Snape ignoró su comentario—. Pero como se está adjudicando tan generosamente la culpa, restaremos veinte puntos de Gryffindor por  _cada uno_ , y Potter será expulsado de la clase. Permanentemente.

—Pero señor…

—Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, señorita Granger —la interrumpió Snape, su voz amenazante—. O también será expulsada, y eso sería una lástima. Ningún Gryffindor para remontar los puntos. Hmm, aunque quizás deberíamos volver a llamar al señor Potter. Puede que tenga menos poder deductivo que una hoja de palmera, pero se le da bien perder puntos. Sin embargo, teniendo en consideración al resto de la clase, siento que sería demasiado cruel para los estudiantes  _inteligentes_  imponer el peculiar estilo y las estúpidas maniobras para llamar la atención que emplea el señor Potter. Ahora, continuando con las propiedades de las raíces de Pirechrun…

Harry no se quedó para oír nada más.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

 

 

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 12:48 p.m. **

Ron le dio alcance en el almuerzo y le golpeó en la espalda, sólo un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

—Me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas divertidas —apuntó mientras se deslizaba en la silla que estaba más próxima a la de Harry—. Algo sobre que te morreaste con Hermione ayer por la noche en la Torre de Ravenclaw, y que prácticamente le pediste salir en la clase de Pociones…

Harry le echó una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

—Lo que pasó en la Torre de Ravenclaw es que Snape no conoce la diferencia entre un abrazo amistoso o uno de pasión eterna —al ver al profesor de Pociones sentándose en la Mesa Principal, Harry levantó la voz—. Pero ¿qué ibas a esperar? ¡Todavía tiene que aprender la diferencia entre un caldero con grasa y un champú!

—Baja la voz —susurró Ron—. ¿Qué pretendes?

Harry se rio.

—Joder. Que demuestre que no estoy hablando de… eh, Theodore, ése de allí.

Ron miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff e hizo una mueca.

—Mmm, en verdad alguien debería hablar con ese chico.

—Hazlo tú. Recomiéndale el champú de manzana que usas. Hermione me dijo que le gusta cómo huele tu pelo cuando lo besa.

La fugaz mirada de incertidumbre que se había reflejado en los ojos de Ron, fue rápidamente reemplazada por una luz maliciosa.

—Ya veo. Así que el asunto de Pociones de esta mañana, ¿sólo fue una pequeña pelea con Snape? La verdad es que se rumorea que hizo de todo por insultar a Hermione sobre vuestro supuesto morreo. Sólo estabas cumpliendo con tu papel habitual de héroe, ¿no?

—Tenía que defender el honor de una bella dama —prometió Harry, presionándose la palma abierta de la mano contra el corazón.

Ron irrumpió en risas.

—Habría valido la pena aguantar dos años más de Pociones sólo por ver eso. Dicen que te echó de malas maneras de clase… Pero, ¿para siempre?

Harry mojó algunos trocitos de pan en su sopa y comió unas pocas cucharadas antes de molestarse en responder.

—Sí, lo hizo. ¿Y qué? Sólo quedan unas pocas semanas para acabar, y sabes tan bien como yo que las notas de fin de curso no van a ningún lado. Los EXTASIS son lo que realmente importa. Y créeme, si algo no me va a ayudar en el examen, es aguantar seis semanas más escuchando a Snape explicar con espantosos detalles lo estúpido e inútil que soy. Lo haré mucho mejor si empleo ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

—Sí —dijo Ron, su tono alentador, a pesar de que sus ojos decían que no estaba seguro del todo.

—A Hermione casi le da un ataque de histeria cuando le expuse mi amor en medio de clase —mencionó Harry, bebiendo de su zumo—. Lo que te has perdido. Snape pensó que se estaba riendo con nerviosismo porque estaba, eh, devolviéndome el coqueteo, supongo. Y eso sólo hizo que se cabreara aún más. Imagínatelo, yo, flirteando en medio de su clase, delante de su grande y fea nariz.

Ron se rio y entonces Harry rio también, y cuanto más tiempo estuvieron pensando en eso, más divertido les parecía. Se rio con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas rodaron por su cara, hasta que sintió que no podía respirar de lo mucho que se reía.

Harry no lo sabía, pero esa fue una de las últimas risas sinceras que disfrutaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 3:32 p.m. **

La profesora McGonagall elevó una ceja cuando la lechuza entró a través de la ventana de la clase de Transformaciones, pero la nota que llevaba amarrada era auto-explicativa. Le echó una rápida ojeada y al siguiente instante la nota ya estaba anunciando a los de séptimo año:

—El señor Potter debe presentarse en la oficina del director de inmediato.

Un segundo más tarde, la profesora, pluma en mano, se puso a garabatear algo sobre un trozo de pergamino, y luego lo presionó sobre la mano de Harry.

—De inmediato —le recordó.

Hermione le hizo un gesto de apoyo y, a su lado, Ron le miró a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Snape es un imbécil —articuló su amigo con la boca.

Pero no era Snape quien había solicitado la reunión, y Harry necesitó algo de tiempo para llegar a esa conclusión. Antes de pararse a pensar en ello, tuvo que descifrar el escrito que le había entregado McGonagall. Así que, _¿surtido salta-clases_ era la contraseña de ese día? _A los gemelos Weasley les haría gracia escuchar eso,_ pensó Harry.

Una vez que estuvo en la oficina del director, Harry le miró a través de su extensa mesa y después tuvo que sufrir interminables ofertas de dulces y té por parte del anciano. Harry finalmente aceptó una taza de té para beber algo mientras hablaban del asunto por el que le había pedido que se personase.

—¿Me ha llamado porque el profesor Snape me ha echado de su clase de Pociones Avanzadas? — preguntó con franqueza, un instante después.

La taza del director repiqueteó en su platito, entonces ésta se inclinó a un lado y le frunció el ceño a Harry, culpándolo por el trato incorrecto hacia el director. Mientras, resoplando, su propia tacita le dio la espalda al impertinente estudiante. Sonriendo un poco, Harry acarició con su dedo índice a lo largo del borde de la porcelana y sintió cómo la tacita se estiraba y temblaba con deleite. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Pareces alegrarte por haber sido expulsado de Pociones —observó Albus Dumbledore, sus cejas grisáceas alzadas—. Debo admitir que me sorprende, Harry. Tanto la noticia, como el aparente placer que demuestras ante ello. Sé que el profesor Snape y tú nunca habéis llegado, a lo largo de...

—Un siglo se queda corto —murmuró Harry para su cuello.

El director ignoró eso.

—Pero creía que querías entrar al programa de Aurores, lo que, como bien sabes, requiere una alta puntuación en varios exámenes de los EXTASIS, incluido el de Pociones.

Determinado a mantener su plan, sin preocuparse en absoluto por la decisión de Snape, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y cogió una galleta de la bandeja que había aparecido justo encima del escritorio.

—Sí, todavía puedo presentarme al examen —dijo, mientras masticaba—. Y estaré preparado, señor. Dado que el profesor Snape declinó tenerme en su clase, me prepararé por mi cuenta. Sólo faltan unas pocas semanas, de todas formas —se limpió los dedos en la túnica, y le dedicó al director una sonrisa segura.

—Unas pocas semanas pueden suponer una gran diferencia —insistió Dumbledore—. Hablaré con el profesor Snape y me ocuparé de que te readmita.

—No —negó Harry—. Se quejará de que usted me está dando un trato preferente, señor, y se pondrá diez veces más insoportable que antes. No necesito que me acosen ni me hostiguen, ni necesito que me digan cada treinta segundos que nunca llegaré a ser nada, señor. En realidad, si quiero estar preparado para ese examen, me vendrá mejor estudiar por mi cuenta.

—Harry —le reprendió el director—, estoy bastante seguro de que el profesor Snape no es tan intolerante como dices, al menos, no ahora que ya no tienes que dar clases privadas con él. En realidad, durante una clase en la que el resto de tus compañeros están presentes, no creo que se preste a...

—¿Humillarme? —Harry tomó un respiro, y se inclinó hacia delante—. Perdóneme, señor, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa. El profesor Snape ha intentado humillarme desde que llegué a Hogwarts, de forma rutinaria. Pone de manifiesto el odio y el desprecio que siente hacia mí a cada momento, y lo está demostrando al expulsarme de su asignatura, por lo que no siento ninguna obligación de volver a eso.

—Harry...

 _—No_ —repitió el chico con fuerza—. Hoy, por ejemplo, delante de mis compañeros, dijo que tenía unas orejas feas, que era un cretino que no sabía ni leer, que sólo entendía palabras de una sílaba y que tengo una masa blandengue por cerebro. Y eso sin contar las espeluznantes especulaciones que ha hecho sobre mi vida personal.

—Ya veo —murmuró Dumbledore—. Eh, bueno, todo eso compone una buena lista de recriminaciones, Harry. ¿No habrá habido alguna provocación por tu parte?

—Sólo que Hermione y yo estábamos muy cansados y la poción salió mal —replicó Harry—. Snape, por supuesto, asumió que habíamos estado teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer o algo por el estilo, y todo se desmadró a partir de ahí.

—El profesor Snape, Harry.

—Ya no —Harry rompió otra galleta entre sus dientes, entonces se puso de pie—. Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

—¿Quieres presentar una queja formal sobre alguno de sus... comentarios?

—¿Para que pueda seguir quitándole puntos a Gryffindor? No, gracias.

—Siéntate, Harry —le ordenó con suavidad Dumbledore—. Todo este asunto ha sido una total sorpresa para mí. Te mandé llamar por otro motivo.

—Ah, vale —Harry se sentó y colocó las manos sobre su regazo. Supuso que debería haber estado esperando lo que vino después. Realmente debería haberlo sabido, pero había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas. La escena de Pociones le había ayudado a olvidar por completo los demás asuntos que le concernían.

—El profesor Binns ha venido a verme —comenzó el director y, después de eso, ninguna distracción pudo mantener la mente de Harry evadida de nuevo de su verdadero problema.

—Mierda —dijo sucintamente y, a continuación, se preparó para una reprimenda… que no llegó.

—Y que lo digas —respondió el director, asintiendo.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 3:55 p.m. **

Harry no quería hablar de la profecía y mucho menos de los detalles, pero los términos de la misma no le dejaban muchas opciones. No le preocupaba que su vida estuviera en peligro; después de todo, ¿cuándo _no_ lo estaba? Harry ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Pero _aquellas_ predicciones abarcaban mucho más que sólo su vida. Voldemort ascendía, el mundo mágico acababa sometido, los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos eran asesinados en masa. Matarían a Hermione, y a Justin, y a Seamus... Harry gimió.

—¿Qué le dijo el profesor Binns, señor? —aventuró Harry, incapaz de encontrarse con la mirada del director.

—Suficiente como para preocuparme. Francamente, Harry, había pensado que habías superado la afición que tienes de mantener secretos de tales magnitudes.

—Fue anoche cuando descubrimos lo que significaba la referencia a _Cambiare_ —se defendió Harry—. Y después de eso, necesité algo de tiempo.

—¿Después de escuchar que podrías tener que enlazarte a través de un encantamiento _Podentes_? Me imagino —la mirada del director era amable.

—¿Conoce el hechizo, señor? —preguntó Harry dejándose llevar por un impulso.

—Lo _conozco,_ desde luego —respondió con calma—. Sin embargo, no sería capaz de recitarlo, aunque si mis suposiciones son correctas, la profecía menciona algo al respecto, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró Harry, un sentimiento enfermizo avanzando a través de su vientre—. Eh, señor, ¿qué requiere ese hechizo de mí, exactamente?

—Creo que, quizás —respondió el director con cautela—, deberíamos adquirir una reproducción exacta de la profecía antes de seguir especulando. No sería muy prudente hacerlo, ¿verdad? No hay necesidad de complicar todavía más el asunto con _suposiciones,_ Harry. Veamos primero qué es lo que dijo Sybill.

—Sybill —repitió Harry, con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto —el director cogió una galleta, que mantuvo entre sus dedos nudosos—. Ella fue la que empezó todo esto, en cierto sentido. ¿Recuerdas, Harry, la profecía que me hizo en el Cabeza de Puerco, la que fue escuchada parcialmente por alguien más, circunstancia que provocó la muerte de tus padres? Es lógico que sea ella también la que anuncie el final de la historia, por así decirlo. Además —en ese momento, mordió un trozo de la galleta, saboreándola—, es descendiente de la célebre vidente Cassandra Trelawney.

—Ella es un fraude y lo sabe. Me lo dijo usted mismo.

—Oh, por supuesto, lo hice. Por lo general lo es, aunque en su defensa diré, que creo que ella misma no es consciente de eso. De todas formas, sabemos que ha pronunciado auténticas profecías con anterioridad y, no es casualidad que, los temas que siempre le conciernen son Voldemort y tú mismo. Así que ahí lo tenemos.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

—Tengo entendido que tienes una reproducción de la profecía. En un pergamino, ¡qué curioso! —el director esbozó una peculiar sonrisa—. Sin embargo, le dijiste al profesor Binns que no era una réplica exacta. Sabes lo que podemos hacer, ¿no? —señaló hacia su sien, con una mirada de complicidad en los ojos.

—No fui yo quien lo escuchó —se apresuró a explicar Harry.

—¡Ah, no lo sabía! Bueno, ¿y con quién compartió Sybill sus más profundos conocimientos, esta vez?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se escurrió en su silla. A partir de ahí, sintió que las cosas sólo podían ir a peor.

—Neville.

—El señor Longbottom. Interesante —reflexionó el director—. Bueno, deberíamos llamarle para que venga y ver qué podemos hacer —unos pocos pases de su varita, y otra lechuza salió con un pergamino enrollado y encantado, atado a su pata—. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme, Harry? ¿Cualquier otra cosa?

—Creo que usted tenía razón antes, y que será mejor escucharlo directamente de la propia Trelawney, por así decirlo —respondió Harry, sintiéndose caer en picado con más fuerza.

—Profesora Trelawney, Harry.

—Sí —murmuró Harry con extrema reticencia. Comenzó a pensar que, en realidad, debería estar manejando todo aquel asunto de mejor forma. Eso no le pasaba todas las semanas, después de todo, y podía utilizar aquello como un arma para matar a Voldemort. Fuera lo que fuese el hechizo _Podentes_ , ante todo era un arma, comprendió de repente Harry. Con aquellos poderes doblemente reforzados, él sería más que un igual ante la tarea de despachar a aquel demonio hijo-de-puta de una vez por todas. Y sólo eso ya valía la pena lo que fuera que el hechizo requiriese de él, sólo tenía que cumplir y se acabó.

Más bien porque seguramente no tendría alternativa. ¿Qué iba a hacer: marcharse y fingir que no había ninguna diferencia en el mundo en general? ¿O para él? Sin embargo, por muy malo que resultara ser _Cambiare Podentes_ , en realidad, creía que prefería eso a morir con diecinueve años. Y, en cualquier caso, si tomaba el camino cobarde y moría sin despachar a Voldemort, sería como burlarse completamente del sacrificio que habían hecho sus padres.

—Director —anunció de pronto—. Me gustaría entregarle el material que he conseguido reunir acerca de la profecía. Creo que podría ser útil; después podemos hablar con Neville.

Dumbledore se removió en su silla, observándole claramente incómodo.

—¿Has encontrado un texto que aborde el ritual de _Cambiare Podentes_ , Harry? ¿Ya sabes lo que implica, lo que abarca?

—¡Oh, no! —negó Harry—. ¿Hay un libro? Eso sería útil. Yo sólo... utilicé mi reproducción de la profecía para intentar interpretar algunas cosas.

—Ah, bien, entonces —murmuró el director, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio—. Muy bien, sal un momento, recupera ese material y vuelve de inmediato.

Harry asintió, y después dejó la oficina del director.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 4:21 p.m. **

Neville ya estaba allí cuando volvió, sus regordetas facciones reflejaban cierta alarma mientras observaba el pensadero que estaba sobre la mesa del director.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —estaba preguntando cuando Harry entró como un torbellino, su diario escondido bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Sí, ahora, no duele nada —Dumbledore le estaba garantizando aquello al joven, dándole con la mano ligeras palmaditas en la espalda—. Harry. Tú me has visto usando esto, y al profesor Snape también, creo. ¿Parecía que nos doliera a alguno de nosotros el sacarnos los recuerdos para exponerlos a una forma física?

—No, parecía más bien algo suave, en realidad —le dijo Harry a Neville.

La táctica del director, sin embargo, no había tenido en cuenta la experiencia personal de Neville con cierto profesor de Pociones.

—¿Snape puso sus pensamientos en eso? —jadeó el chico, estremeciéndose un poco—. No quiero que mi mente se mezcle con cualquier cosa que _él_ pudiera haber dejado ahí.

—Ahora, Neville —continuó Dumbledore, pero Harry le interrumpió.

—Lo sé. La perspectiva es bastante terrorífica. Pero Neville, aunque estoy seguro de que tu transcripción es aproximada, realmente necesito saber lo que ese viejo fraude dijo con exactitud. Eso es lo que más importa ahora mismo, y no sólo porque el mundo entero podría estar tambaleándose al borde de un precipicio. Es... —Harry cerró los ojos—. Nacimos el mismo día, lo sabes, ¿no? Dime que ahora el treinta y uno de julio no parece mucho más cerca que hace tan solo unos días.

—Sí, Harry —gimió Neville—. Sí, vale. Lo siento por ser tan infantil.

— _No_ eres infantil. Eres mi amigo, y uno de los de verdad —le aseguró Harry.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo el director, y tocó con la punta de su varita el cabello marrón sobre la sien de Neville—. Sólo piensa, ahora, cómo subes las escaleras, la forma en la que entraste a la clase de la profesora Trelawney y en lo que dijo. Piensa, sí, en todo eso, muy bien, mi muchacho...

Finalmente, Dumbledore extrajo una pesada y distorsionada línea nebulosa de color plateada y blanquecina de la mente de Neville, y la movió a través del aire hasta que con un _plop_ se introdujo dentro del pensadero y comenzó a formar remolinos de colores en su interior. Harry sostuvo su diario fuertemente, manteniendo la esperanza de que la versión de Neville sobre la profecía tuviese algún error grave de transcripción; esperaba que ésta no dijera lo que había parecido decir la última noche que la leyó, en la oficina de Binns.

—¿Listo, Harry? —le preguntó el director—. Podemos verlo juntos. Neville, eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros, simplemente debes inclinarte hacia el pensadero hasta...

—No, no —rehusó el chico—. Verlo en persona fue suficiente, créame.

Dumbledore tomó la mano de Harry y entonces, juntos, como había indicado, sumergieron sus rostros dentro del cuenco de piedra y observaron los ojos de Trelawney agrandarse y ponerse en blanco justo cuando comenzaba a hablar con una voz que no era la suya. Para consternación de Harry, el poema era en gran parte el mismo que había memorizado su amigo, con sutiles diferencias dispersas por todas partes, así como algunas líneas que Neville había pasado por alto:

_Cuando por_ _El Señalado_ _la edad diecinueve sea alcanzada,_

_el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso aparecerá._

_Quien debería haber muerto, así fallecerá_

_y la grandeza del Señor Tenebroso deberá ser alzada._

_Diez mil años para la tierra gobernar,_

_a sus secuaces mano libre les dará,_

_el resto a la muerte entregados serán,_

_la sangre manchada no obtendrá el perdón._

_Un rayo de esperanza sigue vivo todavía._

_En un rayo de luz, la única salvación._

_No todo está perdido, si vivo él continuara._

_Con poderes cruzados, derrotará a la oscuridad,_

_pero primero más allá de la noche debe aguantar,_

_cediendo al completo a pesar de su situación._

_Completar el rito a fin de poder,_

_a través de hechizos que nadie vivo puede nombrar,_

_en antiguos caminos se haya el saber,_

_llegado el día, todo se debe dar._

_Cambiare_ _es la clave._

_Si no, a la muerte se rendirán el cielo y el mar,_

_el rito no sólo en nombre hay que invocar,_

_sólo la verdad deberá dominar al Mal._

_Su vida a menudo salvada a pesar del odio madurado,_

_por alguien que el Señor Tenebroso creía conocer,_

_y ahora todo debería continuar para él,_

_a menos que no logren fluir los poderes doblemente completados._

 

Sybill Trelawney repitió el poema tres veces sin interrupción, mientras, detrás de ella, en la ventana de su Torre, una furiosa tormenta hacía que el cielo antes iluminado por la luz diurna, parpadeara por los rayos que caían. Su boca tan floja que la baba goteaba desde las comisuras, sus manos con las que por lo general solía gesticular exageradamente, ahora, colgaban mustias a los lados, parecía estar retratando a la verdadera locura.

Locura, o algo más.

Después de las tres repeticiones de aquel horrible poema, de repente se transformó por completo en otra persona, y le preguntó a Neville si quería un té.

Y eso fue todo. Harry sintió cómo la mano del director lo sacaba fuera de la visión, asiéndole del codo.

—¿Te gustaría verlo otra vez, Harry? —le preguntó una voz vieja y amable, una vez hubieron emergido de vuelta al opulento despacho de Dumbledore—. Esta vez solo, ¿quizás?

—Uf. No, gracias —decidió Harry, pasando ambos brazos alrededor suyo y sintiendo escalofríos.

El director giró su varita hacia la chimenea y provocó que las brasas que estaban allí brillaran con un poco más de fuerza. Entonces se volvió hacia Neville.

—Es posible que necesitemos mantener este recuerdo aquí por un corto espacio de tiempo, si nos lo permites.

—Guárdelo —gimió Neville—. Creo que, la verdad es que, preferiría que no me lo devolviese.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —murmuró Dumbledore, pareciendo estudiar el techo arqueado con gran interés—. Pero me temo que ésa no es una... sabia decisión, mi muchacho. Si piensas un segundo en tus padres, me atrevo a decir que entenderás mi preocupación.

—Harry sabe lo de mis padres, director —anunció Neville.

—Ah. Bueno, veo que nos entendemos.

Neville asintió.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —inquirió solícitamente el director—. ¿No? ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Caramelos efervescentes?

—No, gracias.

—¿Y tú, Harry?

—Los dulces no me ayudarán demasiado con lo que acabo de escuchar —suspiró Harry—. Aunque supongo que me tomaría otra taza de té —por alguna razón, sentía que eso podría darle fuerzas para lo que sucediera después. Una taza y un plato aparecieron de inmediato en sus manos, la fragante infusión aún humeaba. Harry tomó un sorbo, recordando acariciar el borde de la _ronroneante_ taza.

Se hundió en su silla con ella, mirando sombríamente a Neville.

—Gracias. De verdad.

—Pero... ¿Qué significa todo esto, Harry?

—No lo sé —mintió, aunque por supuesto era más bien una verdad a medias. Tampoco es que supiese mucho—. Pero vamos a averiguarlo, y después de que lo hagamos, pondré fin a esa rata bastarda de una vez por todas. Cuenta con ello, Neville. Pagará por lo que les sucedió a tus padres.

Dumbledore carraspeó.

—Si eres tan amable —le pidió con gentileza a Neville, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Harry y yo tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer. Quizás necesitemos que una o dos personas más vean tus recuerdos. Si nos das permiso, por supuesto. Y después los pondré de vuelta a donde pertenecen.

El director acompañó al chico fuera, hablándole durante el camino hacia abajo, por las escaleras encantadas. Cuando regresó, Harry ya había vaciado su taza. La transcripción de Neville estaba sobre el escritorio y el muchacho estaba marcando correcciones sobre ésta con una pluma de tinta imborrable que escribía de color púrpura. Una vez terminado, se lo pasó al director y suspiró.

—Tome. El texto ahora está completo, aunque Neville estuvo muy cerca de reproducirlo a la perfección.

Dumbledore lo estudió mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo y mecía la taza entre sus manos.

—Al final, aquí —dijo el director después de un momento, tocando el pergamino con su varita y provocando que la línea en cuestión brillara con un ardiente color dorado—. Debo suponer que entiendes quién más necesita escuchar la profecía al completo, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Quizás es hora de que me cuentes las conclusiones a las que has llegado acerca de lo que podría suponer _Cambiar Podentes_ , Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—El profesor Binns dijo que era magia de sangre para otorgar acceso a un mago a los poderes de otro y… eh, que eso implicaba, eh… la esclavitud —Dumbledore le miró a los ojos, manteniéndolos más bien fijos, y un pensamiento cruzó con lentitud por la mente de Harry. ¿Estaba utilizando sutilmente _Legeremancia_ con él?— Puede ver por sí mismo lo que sé y lo que no sé —soltó molesto, lanzando su libreta sobre la mesa—. Todo lo que se me pasó por la mente mientras intentaba descifrar la profecía está aquí. Aunque no he vuelto a escribir en ella desde que hablamos con Binns.

—Escribir tus deducciones está bien y es bueno, pero a veces, es mejor hablar con alguien de lo que piensas —observó Dumbledore, rompiendo el contacto visual—. ¿Y entonces?

—Lo deduje tan solo cinco minutos después de dejar el despacho de Binns —suspiró Harry—. Voy a necesitar los poderes de Snape al igual que los míos; así será como podré derrotar a Voldemort, y si no aprovecho el hechizo, no seré capaz de resistir su ataque y moriré al finalizar julio. Pero el precio es alto, dijo Binns, y eso sólo puede significar que tengo… —Harry tragó, costándole bastante sacar fuerzas para decirlo—, eh, bueno, supongo que aquí es donde comienza la parte de la esclavitud.

El director asintió.

—Muy bien razonado. Podría decirte otra cosa bastante importante sobre _Podentes_ , Harry —se detuvo—, pero creo, sin embargo, que es hora de que llamemos al profesor Snape. Entiendo lo incómodo que debe ser que la profecía os involucre a ambos.

—Vale —asintió Harry, intentando no mostrar su tensión—. ¿Podría tomar más té?

—Por supuesto —un elfo doméstico apareció y le vertió un poco más, entonces se desvaneció con un brillo de luz. La taza, llena de nuevo, comenzó a vibrar suavemente en su mano. Eso ayudó. Harry cerró los ojos mientras el director echaba polvos _flu_ dentro del hogar y preguntaba al profesor de Pociones si sería tan amable de ir hacia allí para tomarse un caramelo de limón y charlar.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 5:04 p.m. **

Severus Snape salió de la chimenea, restregando con fastidio su túnica para quitar las cenizas que se le habían quedado adheridas y, dando varias zancadas, se adentró en la habitación, hasta que su larga silueta se alzó sobre Harry y el director, los cuales estaban sentados. Su negra mirada pasó de uno a otro, su boca torcida en un gesto de desdén.

—Creo que puedo adivinar las razones de su citación, director…

—No, no creo que puedas, Severus —le contradijo amistosamente Dumbledore.

—Sin embargo —Snape no había dejado de hablar—, después de los acontecimientos de esta mañana, puedo asegurarle que este… _estudiante_ , no está cualificado para permanecer en mi clase de séptimo año.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que la ligera vacilación que había tenido Snape había sido para pensar en algo más apropiado que en el habitual _imbécil_.

—Severus, Severus —estaba diciéndole Dumbledore en un tono suave—. No os he llamado a Harry y a ti para discutir sobre los programas del curso.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron.

—¿Usted lo llamó? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿No ha venido lloriqueándole por lo de esta mañana? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Potter? —el maestro de Pociones se giró para mirarle—. ¿Envió a su _noviecita_ aquí para que viniera a quejarse por usted?

—Debo decir, Severus… —comentó el director mientras mordía un extraño dulce blanco que Harry no había visto antes—, que parece que algo te pesa en la conciencia. ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? Te aseguro que Harry no ha mencionado ni una sola palabra sobre tu clase, excepto que está completamente de acuerdo con prepararse los exámenes sin tu ayuda.

Harry tomó un sorbo de té para cubrir su sorpresa ante aquella descarada mentira, y se recordó que nunca se podía confiar _plenamente_ en Albus Dumbledore, sin importar lo caritativo que pareciese.

—Ah —masculló Snape, claramente desconcertado—. Bueno, entonces parece que está todo en orden. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, director?

—Por favor, toma asiento, Severus. Nos pones mortalmente nerviosos con tu capa de murciélago ondeando incesantemente, ya sabes.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, incluso estuvo a punto de escupir su té.

—Lo siento —murmuró, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica. Para esconder su nerviosismo, continuó acariciando a la taza, esta vez moviendo el pulgar lentamente desde el borde hasta la base, una y otra vez. Imaginó que, si la miraba con bastante concentración, podía ver una tenue sonrisa curvándose en la porcelana.

Snape sólo le dirigió una mirada amenazante, sin embargo, se sentó en una silla y esperó con aire petulante.

—¿Y bien, Albus? —preguntó finalmente, al ver que el director no decía ni pío.

—¡Oh, discúlpame, Severus! —Dumbledore parecía perdido en su mundo, Harry pensó que en su vida iba a volver a ver semejante espectáculo—. ¿Un caramelo de limón? ¿Quizás un té? Harry está bebiendo una agradable mezcla elaborada por hadas. Javanés, creo, aunque por supuesto, puedes tomar una taza de tu habitual Earl Black si lo prefieres.

—Director —farfulló Snape, el sarcasmo impregnando cada sílaba—, estoy bastante seguro de que no me ha citado aquí para charlar sobre diferentes mezclas de té.

—Así es, así es —titubeó Albus—. Harry, ¿te importaría explicárselo?

—¿Yo? —exclamó Harry, su té derramándose sobre el borde hasta el platito, al mover bruscamente las manos, sobresaltado. La taza frunció un poco el ceño y dejó de ronronear.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —suspiró Snape en un tono que dejaba entrever su sufrimiento constante y su irritación.

—¡Déjame en paz! —estalló Harry—. ¡No he hecho nada!

—¿No habrá, por casualidad, lanzado algún hechizo ilegal sobre la señorita Granger? —se mofó el maestro de Pociones, girándose hacia él—. Eso explicaría la inaudita atracción que siente por usted, ¡por no mencionar su falta de honradez esta mañana, cuando trató de auto-inculparse por su imprudente manejo de costosos ingredientes de pociones!

—Hermione —dijo Harry irritado—, estaba siendo honesta, un rasgo del que estoy seguro usted carece, así que no me extraña que lo haya pasado por alto. _Y_ resulta que ella, por casualidad, me quiere de verdad, _señor_. ¡Quizás piensa que le he lanzado un _hechizo_ porque es la única forma en la que un estúpido grasiento y patán como usted puede conseguir un amigo!

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor —bramó Snape, pero el director levanto una mano.

—Creo que no, Severus. Si tú insultas al señor Potter, creo que deberías esperar que él te devuelva el insulto. De hecho, debo insistir en que no le descontarás más puntos de su casa, haga lo que haga.

El áspero susurro de Snape le recordó a Harry un poco al siseo de Nagini.

—¿Está contraviniendo mi autoridad como profesor, Albus?

—No, ciertamente no —Dumbledore elevó sus cejas—. Tenía entendido que ya no ibas a ser su profesor. Creo que lo decidiste tú mismo.

—Está haciendo lo que hace siempre —soltó Snape malhumorado, calmado a duras penas—, dándole licencia para ignorar no sólo las reglas, sino también los modales.

—Hay motivos.

—Oh, sí, es nuestro _salvador_ —llegó la esperada burla—. ¿Los caballeros con brillante armadura no son un poco más altos, Albus? Oh, perdón, lo olvidaba. Las excepciones _siempre_ se hacen para el chico de oro, ¡no importa que sea un estúpido, irreflexivo o completo malcriado, la gloria sigue buscando a un mocoso echado a perder!

Harry se levantó bruscamente e intentó conseguir un poco de aplomo como el que salía con tanta naturalidad de Hermione.

—Lo siento, director —anunció, manteniendo su rostro rígido—. Creí que podría hacerlo, pero no puedo.

—Harry —le reprendió el director, poniéndose él mismo de pie—. Debes. Todo depende de esto. Y la palabra _todo_ aquí es bastante literal. Equivale a diez millones de años, como bien sabes.

Harry parpadeó.

—Oh, eso. Eh, no quería decir que no pudiera hacer _eso_. Es… necesario, lo entiendo, y aunque puedo ser muchas cosas, no soy un cobarde —dio un paso hacia atrás, sin gustarle la mirada de suficiencia que le dirigió Snape. Demasiado pronto esa expresión cambio a… bueno, no lo sabía. ¿Regocijo asesino, quizás?—, me refería a que no puedo quedarme aquí y seguir escuchando más insultos. No ahora mismo —para su horror, sintió que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Quiero decir, él ronda los cuarenta y usted tiene ciento sesenta años, creo…, y nunca nadie se ha parado a pensar que he tenido que manejar una espada para matar a un Basilisco y que he cogido una Copa Trasladora que me ha llevado directamente a Voldemort y ahora _esto_ … Y sólo tengo dieciocho años.

—¿La fama es una pesada carga para usted, Potter? —le cortó el maestro de Pociones.

—¡Severus! —le reprochó Dumbledore, y luego con más suavidad se dirigió al joven—. Quédate, Harry. Por favor.

Aquello que le hacía parpadear no eran lágrimas, no podían serlo.

—Tengo que estudiar —logró excusarse Harry—. Estaré en la biblioteca y después iré a cenar, más tarde volveré de nuevo a la biblioteca. Estaré localizable. Después… de que él lo sepa. Y entonces… estaré preparado para hacerle frente.

En aquel momento y con tanta dignidad como pudo sacar, Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 5:19 p.m. **

—Me da la sensación —señaló Severus al minuto de que la puerta se cerrara—, de que cada vez que este estudiante abre la boca parece como si se hubiera tomado una Bebida Balbuciente. ¿Está seguro de que sólo bebe zumo de calabaza en sus desayunos, comidas y cenas?

El maestro de Pociones no esperaba que Albus Dumbledore se mostrara de acuerdo en que Potter era idiota, por supuesto. Su excesiva indulgencia hacia El-niño-que-vivió era prácticamente conocida en todo Hogwarts. Aun así, Severus no estaba del todo preparado para escuchar lo que el viejo mago afirmó a continuación.

—Severus —dijo con calma—, creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan _avergonzado_ de ti. Y considerando las cosas que has hecho con tu vida, ya es decir bastante, en serio.

—Debería haber imaginado que se pondría de su lado. ¿Supongo que ahora me insistirá para que le permita regresar, para que siga causando estragos en Pociones Avanzadas?

—Esto no es sobre Pociones —sentándose de nuevo, el director apoyó su cansada cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y le observó con frialdad a través de sus gafas de media luna—. Esto _no_ es sobre Pociones —repitió, con más severidad—. Es sobre una profecía, Severus. Una profecía que os concierne a él… y a ti.

—¡Oh, querido Merlín! —se burló Severus—. ¿Puedo adivinar? Le mataré y os sumiré a todos en eones de oscuridad. ¿No sería irónico?

—Y pensar que tú lo _llamaste_ idiota… —el director suspiró—. ¡Honestamente, Severus! ¿Qué has hecho durante los últimos siete años sino ayudarnos a mantener a Harry con vida? Necesitaría tres manos para contar las veces que lo has salvado directamente o que te has mantenido entre bastidores para aumentar considerablemente sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Un profundo ceño se marchó en las facciones de Severus.

—Desafortunadamente, mantenerlo vivo es necesario para la causa. Sería un trabajo más sencillo, por no mencionar más agradable, dejar que alguna de sus espeluznantes aventuras acabase con su vida.

—¡Basta, Severus! ¡Ya! —le ordenó Dumbledore, elevando la voz—. No es buen momento para dar paso al humor negro. Pues resulta, que _tú_ también eres necesario para la causa. Vas a salvar a Harry Potter una vez más. Porque gracias a ti, va a derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas; el mundo mágico podrá disfrutar de plena libertad y no soportará la represión que nosotros hemos sufrido durante años. _Ésa_ es la profecía.

Severus golpeó las uñas contra el brazo de la silla. En cierto modo, siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría. Había que estar ciego para no haberlo imaginado. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en la clase de Adivinación de Hogwarts, había un peculiar flujo y reflujo en el universo. Un cierto ritmo. Había aceptado desde hacía tiempo que fuerzas que escapaban a su control tiraban de él hacia la esfera de Potter, aunque esto no le hacía detestar menos al joven.

—No cabe duda de que estoy destinado a salvarle incluso a costa de mi propia vida —comentó Severus con tranquilidad, ya sin ningún rencor. Pero, ¿por qué iba a enfadarse? Había sido un Mortífago, había hecho cosas terribles. Y este final… aunque no era una absolución como tal, por lo menos era un final, y quizás incluso encajaba que tuviera que morir por la luz.

—No será a costa de tu vida —le corrigió Albus—. Todo lo contrario, Severus. Sólo puedes salvarle a costa de la suya.

—¡Ahórrese sus extrañas maquinaciones y dígame cosas con sentido! —estalló Severus.

Una pequeña columna de luz granate centelleó cobrando consistencia, flotando justo por encima de la superficie del escritorio del director. Entonces, con un ligero _pop_ , la luz se fusionó en una copa de cristal de brandy. Un brandy muy fino, según notó Severus, sus distinguidos y refinados sentidos reconocieron los matices de la fragancia. _Embotellado en Jerez,_ pensó, en esa pequeña bodega desconocida para turistas, un local sólo de magos. Sabiendo que estaba destinado a él, la cogió mientras seguía suspendida en el aire, y la meció mientras calentaba la parte inferior de la copa con la palma de la mano.

—Bébetelo, Severus —recomendó Albus.

El maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño.

—No. Creo que no lo voy a hacer hasta que no me diga algo que tenga sentido, como le pedí. Quizás debería empezar por esa profecía. Supongo que… Sybill de nuevo, ¿no? Confío en que Harry Potter la haya fichado como su vidente personal.

—Míralo por ti mismo —le invitó Albus, moviendo una mano hacia el pensadero, el cual, obedientemente comenzó a flotar, a través de la habitación, recorriendo el camino que había hasta el anciano.

Severus frunció el ceño de nuevo, la expresión de sus ojos volviéndose más crítica.

—Albus, ¿está seguro de que no se trata de una especie de truco? Potter acabó aprendiendo _Oclumancia_ , ya sabe, aunque fue necesaria la muerte de su padrino para que se tomara la disciplina en serio. Quizás haya encontrado alguna forma de manipular sus recuerdos y sacar fuera cualquier cosa que quiera que veamos.

—No, seguro que no —el director hipó ligeramente—. Eso requeriría un poco de inteligencia, Severus, y recuerdo con seguridad que tú insinuaste que no tenía.

_¿Insinuado?_

_—_ Creía que había sido bastante claro en ese asunto —corrigió Severus—. Pero para manipular un pensadero, como usted bien sabe, no se necesita tanta inteligencia como puro talento mágico. Y por Merlín que él lo _tiene_ , aunque sólo lo utilice para jugar a hacerse el héroe.

—Quizás necesites perfeccionar tu _Legeremancia_ , Severus. No puedo creer que hayas entrado en su mente y que hables de esa forma.

Severus se mostró molesto.

—Sí, y he visto suficiente. En particular, su convicción de tener el derecho de ser el ombligo del mundo; incluso su primo tenía celos de él y, sin lugar a dudas, se sintió intimidado por Potter desde una temprana edad—renunciando a seguir esperando, Severus sorbió su brandy y suspiró. _Sí, definitivamente era de Jerez. Embotellado en presencia de un barril abierto de fino…_ — Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que nos atañe, Albus. ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en el pensadero después de que un mago como Potter haya puesto sus manos sobre él?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo ha hecho —sonrió Albus, esa generosa sonrisa que exhibía cuando sabía algo que Severus no, una circunstancia que se daba con terrible frecuencia—. Verás, estos recuerdos son cortesía de Neville Longbottom.

—Longbottom —repitió Severus con un tono oscuro—. Un caso completamente diferente —echó un vistazo al pensadero que se mantenía flotando fuera de su alcance—. Entonces bien, déjeme verla, Albus, la famosa profecía.

—Cuando te termines el brandy —pronunció con pomposidad el viejo bobo.

Severus frunció el ceño cabreado, pero hizo lo que le habían dicho y después atrajo el pensadero hacia su pecho, hundiendo la cara en el interior.

~

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 5:37 p.m. **

Un largo momento después, Severus se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, un pesado suspiro colapsando su pecho.

—Supongo que esto ya lo ha visto Potter.

—Ajá —mientras Severus veía la profecía, Albus había estado leyendo de forma casual un tomo encuadernado que tenía sobre la mesa. Acabada una de las hojas del pergamino, la pasó con un dedo para seguir con la siguiente—. De hecho, sabía esto mucho antes que nosotros. Neville escribió la profecía de memoria y se la mostró, a pesar de olvidar o cambiar algunas frases. Harry ha corregido la transcripción después de oírla —en ese momento, Albus estaba pasándole un trozo de pergamino doblado en cuatro partes.

Severus lo cogió y leyó el poema que estaba escrito, ceñudo.

—¿Potter corrigió la redacción de memoria?

—Ajá —dijo simplemente el director, de nuevo.

—Pero no sabe lo que significa —Severus suspiró—. ¿No?

—Ajá —soltó por tercera vez.

—¡Albus, deje ahora mismo ese maldito libro y hábleme!

El anciano dejó el tomo en su escritorio y levantó la vista por encima de sus anteojos con forma de media luna.

—¿Solicitabas mi atención, Severus?

El hombre torció sus labios en una expresión de desdén absoluto mientras señalaba los garabatos negros y púrpuras que se encontraban en el pergamino que había estado estudiando.

—No me importa lo que me haya mostrado el pensadero, _esto_ no puede ser real de ninguna forma. Es totalmente inviable.

—¿Estás sugiriendo de nuevo que los recuerdos han sido manipulados?

—No —dijo con crispación el maestro de Pociones—, estoy sugiriendo que Trelawney está, como usted bien sabe, medio loca y que siempre está haciendo toda clase de ridículas predicciones, de las cuales, la gran mayoría nunca llegan a buen término, _especialmente_ las que conciernen a Potter.

—¿Estás íntimamente familiarizado con todo lo que ella ha estado diciendo a su costa?

A Severus no le importó la pequeña indirecta que la pregunta abarcaba.

—No lo estoy —respondió con brevedad—, pero tengo oídos, y a los estudiantes les encanta hablar sobre patéticas vidas mientras preparan sus pociones. Además, estoy seguro de que ha notado que la forma de la profecía es incorrecta —hizo un despectivo giro hacia el pergamino.

—Sí, tendremos que investigarlo, aunque tengo la firme sospecha de que hay una explicación. Ahora, en cuanto al contenido de la misma, ¿debo entender que ya has deducido el hechizo del que se trata?

— _Cambiare Podentes_ —anunció Severus, las palabras pesando en su garganta.

—Imaginé que habrías oído algo sobre él.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué maestro de Pociones no lo iba a conocer? Y me imagino que el hecho de que el hechizo sea algo más mítico que real, no podrá disuadirle. No, supongo que no. Pero, ¿hasta dónde sabe Potter? —Severus pensó de nuevo en los últimos comentarios que el chico había hecho—. Reflexionando, sus divagaciones sin sentido comienzan a adquirir una pizca de raciocinio. Se ha dado cuenta de que esto probablemente no va a ser… agradable.

—Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que tú podrás hacer que lo sea —le aseguró el director. Al menos sus ojos no estaban brillando, aunque a pesar de eso, Severus seguía sintiendo una fuerte urgencia de maldecir al hombre. O, quizás, simplemente le compraría un dulce de la tienda de bromas que habían abierto los horribles chicos Weasley. Sin duda, el director se lo merecía después de las últimas semanas que parecía haberse aficionado a elogiar a los imbéciles, por medio de sus contraseñas.

— _Eso_ no era exactamente a lo que me estaba refiriendo y lo sabe —replicó con fuerza Severus, levantándose de la silla para calentar sus manos en el fuego, a pesar de que éstas no estaban frías—. Todo esto es completamente inviable, Albus. Potter no lo hará, no una vez que comprenda todo lo que abarca.

—Creo que estás subestimando a nuestro Harry —replicó con suavidad.

—Venga, siga —se mofó Snape—. Alábelo hasta el cielo, por todos aquellos encantadores rasgos de Gryffindor que usted le ha inculcado con su indulgente cabeza hueca. ¿Continúo? Famoso Harry Potter, valiente y noble y sincero, al igual que su perfecto y virtuoso padre modelo…

—No necesitas ser sarcástico, Severus —le interrumpió el director, comiéndose ostentosamente unas cuantas galletas antes de continuar—. Lo único que tienes que considerar es el simple hecho de que tiene dieciocho años y ya se ha enfrentado a su propia muerte. Por supuesto que lo hará.

—Dieciocho, sí —gruñó el maestro de Pociones—. Y sin embargo no actúa como si tuviera esa edad. ¿Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de quedarse para discutir el asunto, y todavía espera que sea lo suficientemente maduro como para entregar todo de sí mismo? ¿Para invocar por su propia voluntad _Cambiare Podentes_? ¡Y menos conmigo! ¿Y cree que será lo suficientemente maduro como poner en práctica, después, lo que ha prometido hacer?

—Entiendo a Harry mejor que tú —le reprendió Albus—. Y puedo asegurarte que _estaría_ aquí para discutir el asunto si _tú_ hubieras actuado acorde a la edad que _tienes_ , Severus. Desde el momento en que saliste por la red _flu_ , perdiste los papeles y comenzaste a insultarle e incordiarle. Si quieres que Harry actúe como el adulto que es, te sugiero que te comportes como uno tú también.

—Sus réplicas son completamente mediocres —comentó Severus despectivamente, determinado a no dejarse manipular por el astuto director—. ¿Quizás ahora sería tan amable como para responder a la pregunta que le he hecho ya dos veces? ¿Cuánto sabe el señor Potter sobre lo que la profecía demanda?

—Ah. Tengo entendido que anoche la señorita Granger y él hablaron con el profesor Binns acerca de ello y les comentó bastantes cosas. Aunque nuestro querido y viejo fantasma se sintió un poco… indeciso, digamos, acerca de contarles ciertos detalles, pero le dijo a Harry que una vez hecho, era irrevocable y que implicaba la esclavitud de un mago a cambio de más poder.

Severus se quedó pensativo por un momento, recordando la mirada de Potter cuando lo había encontrado con la chica Granger. Demasiada emoción en sus rasgos; el joven debería aprender a ser menos transparente. Sin embargo, esa emoción, tan sincera como era, no habría sido la que Severus hubiera esperado de Potter si éste hubiese deducido la verdadera realidad de la situación.

Como si leyera su mente, lo cual el astuto anciano podría estar haciendo, según comprendió Severus, el director cerró el tomo que había estado examinando concienzudamente y se lo acercó para que lo tomara. Suspirando, Severus se apartó de la chimenea y lo cogió, revisando las primeras páginas con sus cejas alzadas. La espantosa letra era inconfundible, y un gran número de las divagaciones, tan deprimentes como obtusas. La abrumadora impresión que le daba aquel texto, sin embargo, era que Potter había empleado gran parte de su tiempo estudiando minuciosamente la profecía.

—Exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo hace que el cretino sabía lo de este venidero reinado de fatalidad? —se mofó Severus, en lugar de reconocer la inherente madurez de aquello.

—Según mi conversación con Neville —le contestó con calma, Albus—, como cuatro días.

—Y ni siquiera pensó en decírselo —señaló Severus—. No vuelva a alabarlo delante de mí.

—Severus —el director esperó pacientemente hasta que el maestro de Pociones dejó de echar humo y, a continuación, declaró con suavidad—: Harry necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Es normal. Sin embargo, habría actuado según la información obtenida, si el profesor Binns no hubiera hablado conmigo primero.

—¿En serio cree que habría trotado hasta aquí para anunciar, con sus dientes podridos por sus infernales dulces, que la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso requiere que se convierta en mi esclavo?

—No —admitió Albus—. No lo conoces en absoluto. Lo habría pensado todo muy cuidadosamente y lo habría consultado con sus amigos; y la señorita Granger investigaría sobre el asunto a pesar de su fracaso inicial para encontrar la forma de usar el hechizo. Y cuando Harry hubiera concluido que no había más que pudiera hacer, habría ido a _ti_ , Severus. Esperando ser desollado vivo o expulsado de tu oficina a patadas, pero habría ido de todos modos.

—¡A mí!

—Tú eres obviamente la otra parte involucrada. Independientemente de lo que puedas pensar de Harry y dejando a un lado lo que quieras llamarle, desearía que al menos pudieras contener tu feroz sarcasmo, porque el joven no es tonto.

—Todavía no he visto nada que me demuestre lo contrario —declaró duramente Severus.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces quizás deberíamos ponerte algo delante —respondió tranquilo el director—. ¿Qué me dices de una pequeña… apuesta, sobre el siguiente movimiento del joven Harry?

Severus se quedó inmóvil, considerando las palabras del director con ojos suspicaces.

—¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Le permitiremos estudiar esta noche; y lo dejaremos estrictamente solo. Entonces veremos, Severus, lo que Harry ha pensado hacer. Yo digo que, en unos pocos días, tres como mucho, se dirigirá a ti para discutir el asunto.

Una malvada sonrisa se elevó en los labios del maestro de Pociones.

—Yo digo que lo _ignorará_ hasta que alguien lo fuerce a hablar de él. Igual que cuando insistió en que no podía escuchar al Basilisco entre las paredes, como si el hecho de ignorarlo deliberadamente lo fuese a hacer desaparecer. Lo mismo que hizo cuando decidió salir furtivamente a Hogsmeade, ignorando la existencia de un loco asesino que todo el mundo pensaba que quería matarle, ¡al igual que esperó hasta la _maldita noche_ para robar mis branquialgas!

—Ah. Bueno. Si deliberadamente ignora el asunto en cuestión —se ofreció Albus—, buscaré la forma de quitar cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor yo mismo. Aunque creo que te sorprenderá. ¿Lo llamamos apuesta, entonces?

Severus inclinó la cabeza aceptando las palabras del anciano.

—Y en el caso improbable de que él hable conmigo, ¿qué? Supongo que querrá que le suministre cañas de azúcar durante un año entero o alguna tontería por el estilo, ¿no?

—No. Quiero que seas cortés con él, Severus.

Severus frunció el ceño molesto, pero inclinó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tres días —le advirtió—. ¿Y después de eso?

—Lo llamaremos para que vuelva aquí, y le explicaremos el hechizo y todos sus requisitos.

—No puedo imaginar que _eso_ vaya a derivar en una conversación muy cortés.

—De todas formas —contestó Albus implacable—, te exijo con rotundidad que seas amable.

—Así que ahora tengo que ser amable, gane o pierda, ¿no? —inquirió Severus, indignado.

—Cualquier otro comportamiento sería caer realmente bajo, Severus —Albus mostró una expresión severa—. El joven ya estará lo suficientemente horrorizado como para que colabores de forma deliberada a aumentar su incomodidad.

 _Cie_ _rto. Demasiado cierto_ , pensó Severus.

—Albus, como bien sabe, yo no soy precisamente lo que la gente podría considerar… alguien amable. Y los detalles de este particular hechizo… no creo que deba ser yo quien ilumine al señor Potter.

—El no hacerlo, sólo complicará las cosas más adelante. ¿No te das cuenta? —cuando el profesor de Pociones le miró con fijeza, con expresión pétrea, Albus siguió—, muy bien. Si es absolutamente necesario, elabora un resumen para que lo lea. ¡Bueno, espera! Quizás eso sea un problema. Tengo entendido que crees que no sabe leer, ¿no?

Severus le fulminó con la mirada, pero sólo hizo un gesto con la mano.

—El fino arte de insultar.

—Por supuesto —murmuró el director—. Pero tendrás que controlarte por una vez, ya que supongo que por lo que ha escrito en el pergamino, tendrá preguntas. Os imagino a los dos hablando durante toda la noche.

—Una encantadora perspectiva, estoy seguro —farfulló Severus. Sus fosas nasales dilatadas, mientras alcanzaba a coger la libreta de Potter y ojeaba toda la profecía listada frase por frase—. ¿Puedo? Lo devolveré.

—A Harry cuando venga a ti.

—Viejo confiado, ¿eh?

—¿En Harry? Por supuesto. Absolutamente —el director sonrió de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía; casi se parecía a algo así como a un santo medieval con un halo de oro rodeando su cabeza entera—. ¿Un caramelo de limón, Severus?

El maestro de Pociones no se dignó a responder, prefiriendo en su lugar meter los pergaminos dentro de su capa para después dirigir sus pasos hacia la chimenea y echar polvos _flu._


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

** Viernes, ocho de mayo de 1998, 6:44 p.m. **

Durante la hora de la cena, el Gran Comedor era siempre un lugar muy escandaloso, excepto durante las vacaciones, e incluso entonces, esa cosa irritante también conocida como Harry Potter estaba presente. Normalmente, reflexionó Severus, cuando deseaba leer durante las comidas, permanecía en sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, porque allí siempre encontraba el silencio propicio para sus reflexiones.

Esa noche, sin embargo, tenía previsto leer en la Mesa Principal, ¡al diablo con los buenos modales! Quería probar la entereza de Potter, dejarle ver a su odiado profesor de Pociones estudiando minuciosamente su diario personal y privado. Quería provocar alguna reacción en el muchacho. Indignación. Ira, quizás, o incluso una escenita en toda regla.

Severus jugueteó con su ensalada de rúcula y jacinto, pinchando con su tenedor sobre hojas y pétalos desperdigados, mientras leía y esperaba que Potter se diera cuenta. Por supuesto, eso podría llevar un tiempo; estaba sentado en frente de Granger y ambos se veían involucrados en una conversación que aparentemente requería una buena dosis de gesticulación. Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre movimientos de Quidditch, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Granger tenía el suficiente sentido común como para no malgastar su cerebro en semejante tontería. Curiosamente, Severus notó que el chico Weasley, gracias a Merlín, el _último_ chico Weasley en Hogwarts durante un buen tiempo, estaba con ellos también, y todo el mundo le miraba como si no hubiera nada de malo en el hecho de que Harry Potter le robara la novia justo delante de sus narices. Quizás Weasley era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta.

Potter todavía no había levantado la vista tanto como para mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, lo que pensó Severus era de esperar: como había previsto, el jovencito había elegido ignorar sus problemas hasta que algún desastre le forzara a entrar en acción. Igual que con la _Oclumancia_. ¿Se había preocupado Potter en aprender cuando podía ser importante? No, sólo después de que Black hubiera caído a través del Velo había nacido en el chico la idea de que sus profesores podían enseñarle una cosa o dos que tal vez valía la pena aprender.

Disgustado, Severus bajó la vista hacia la libreta y se obligó a observar un fragmento, medio al azar, de las notas que Potter había tomado con su habitual caligrafía atroz.

 _D_ _errotar la oscuridad con poderes cruzados , _había escrito, y debajo:

_Derrotar, vencer, ganar… la oscuridad debe significar Voldemort. Así que derrotar a Voldemort con poderes cruzados. ¿Pero qué es eso de poderes cruzados? ¿Cruzar se referirá a traspasar algo? Supongo que no. Podría tratarse de alguna de las Imperdonables, pero cuando he tenido que pronunciar alguna, no he sido capaz. Y no creo que pueda. ¿Quizás con cruzar se refiera más bien a tachar? ¿Derrotar a Voldemort con mis poderes tachados? ¡Eso no tiene mucho sentido!_

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por la incredulidad, Severus dejó su tenedor y tomó un trago de hidromiel. Un trago largo. ¡Esas reflexiones de Potter eran absolutas sandeces! Severus miró de manera fulminante sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Supuso que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus oscuras miradas. Potter ahora estaba utilizando sus manos para comer, en lugar de representar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch con ellas, pero seguía ignorando, con esmero, la Mesa Principal. Frunciendo el ceño, Severus volvió a la lectura. Gran parte de lo escrito no eran más que tonterías, pero se encontró ocasionalmente elevando una ceja ante algunas anotaciones interesantes. Pensar en preguntar a los fantasmas sobre el hechizo, a partir de la frase: _que nadie vivo habrá mencionado_ … bueno, esa deducción era casi perspicaz, aunque por supuesto, añadió Severus, había tomado a Potter demasiado tiempo el comprender que lo que en verdad necesitaba era un fantasma que además de eso fuera un experto en Historia. Continuó leyendo y meditando, y más adelante alcanzó una anotación que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa:

_ El rito no sólo en nombre hay que invocar _

_Invocar. Para empezar, significa poner en un lugar, hacer un llamamiento. Y ahora dice que ese_ Cambiare _es un rito, aunque antes lo llamó hechizo, lo que lo coloca en al menos dos ejes diferentes de magia. ¿Poder plegado sobre sí mismo? No, es más bien como sinergia, siguiendo la línea de los poderes doblemente completados que se menciona más adelante. Pero entonces está esa parte sobre que no sólo en nombre… no sólo en nombre, eso es lo opuesto de “sólo en nombre”. Pero ¿qué significa? Es como en algunos romances muggles de los que habla Hermione algunas veces. Por ejemplo, podría compararse a los matrimonios que hay sólo en nombre, lo que viene a decir que, ¿han recitado sus votos pero que en verdad no se entienden? O, ¿más bien que no se cumplen? El rito no sólo en nombre hay que invocar: esto parece significar que el hechizo/rito no es algo que invoques y que después la magia actúe por su propia cuenta. Tienes que hacer algo más, tienes que participar en algo, más tarde. Suena vinculante, además, con eso de que sólo la verdad puede dominar al Mal, como si intentar engañar al rito sólo consiguiera anularlo y permitir finalmente el triunfo de Voldemort. Así que sea lo que sea este _Cambiare _, voy a tener que estar realmente a la altura. Hasta que no haya más Voldemort del que preocuparse._

Severus suspiró. Harry tendría que _participar_ , a falta de una palabra mejor, en _Cambiare,_ por bastante más tiempo del que les tomara derrotar a Voldemort. Y eso mismo tendría que hacer él, a menos que quisiera ganarse de verdad los títulos que los estudiantes le habían otorgado, epítetos como el más Mezquino y Bastardo Que Jamás Vivió. No es que no lo fuera, pero algunas cosas eran demasiado crueles incluso para él.

Incluso si la víctima de la crueldad era Harry Potter.

Severus suspiró de nuevo y volvió a leer.

_ Su vida a menudo salvada a pesar del odio manifestado, _

_Sabía que tenía_ que _llegar a esta línea, tarde o temprano,_ había escrito Potter. _¿No se suponía que las profecías eran un poco más sutiles? Ron lo descifró a los diez segundos de leerlo, y yo estuve con él en Adivinación y sé que no tiene ni idea de la asignatura. Pero yo tampoco, la verdad. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Vamos a empezar por el final, esta vez. Odio manifestado. Bueno, hay mucha gente que seguro que me odia. Primero y más importante. Voldemort. Supongo que no puedo alegar que él me ha salvado la vida, y mucho menos “a menudo”. Igual que Malfoy y el diabólico y pequeño engendro de Malfoy y los Mortífagos en general. De acuerdo, ¿entonces quién más podría ser, aparte del evidente candidato? Todavía no estoy preparado para pensar en él._ Un enorme dibujo garabateado de un murciélago indicaba que en ese punto Harry había dejado de escribir para pensar. _Bueno, mierda. No se me ocurre ni una sola persona que me odie y haya salvado mi vida a la vez. Excepto una. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, probablemente se refiera a él, pero para estar seguros, vamos a analizar ese “a menudo”._

Para Severus fue bastante impactante lo que siguió, una lista de eventos muy bien trazada:

_———Bloqueó el hechizo de Quirrell con el que pretendía hacerme caer de mi Nimbus 2000._

_———Se deshizo_ _de la serpiente convocada por el hechizo_ Serpentoria _que Malfoy me lanzó durante un duelo. Por supuesto, como resultó que podía hablar con ella, mi vida no estaba realmente en peligro, pero se deshizo de ella antes de que supiera eso, así que supongo que también cuenta._

_———Intentó castigarme por ir a Hogsmeade sin permiso, lo que no es exactamente salvarme la vida, pero sí el motivo por el que lo hizo, ya que así se aseguraba de que no podía salir fuera de nuevo mientras Sirius Black estuviera por ahí suelto._

Junto a esa frase había una pequeña nota tachada en la hoja: _te echo de menos, Sirius._ Después, la lista continuaba.

_———Intentó que me descalificaran en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esa vez pensé que era por rencor, o eso o que estaba seguro de que había deslizado mi nombre burlando la línea de edad. Pero, ¿y si en realidad sólo pensaba que aquello era demasiado peligroso, que lo fue, y que yo no estaba preparado para eso, lo cual era verdad? Quizás, de una forma retorcida y llena de sarcasmo, estaba intentando ayudarme cuando me acusó de hacer trampas…_

_———Intentó enseñarme_ Oclumancia _para que no estuviera tan expuesto ante Voldemort. Joder, fue un profesor pésimo. No comencé a cogerle el truco hasta que Hermione no me consiguió unos libros_ _en los que se explicaba el proceso en condiciones. Aunque, incluso si no pudo ayudarme a salvar su vida, supongo que, al menos, estaba tratando de salvar la mía._ De nuevo, otro comentario tachado: _Lástima que no aprendí a bloquear a Voldemort cuando realmente importaba, ¡mierda!_

_———La noche en la que Sirius murió alertó a todo el mundo y los envió tras de mí y fue la única razón por la que volví sano y salvo a casa._

_———El último año apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle golpearan mi cabeza contra la pared. Entre todos los gritos e insultos, me enseñó un par de hechizos para evitar que me quitaran la varita de nuevo._

Y luego, una anotación más en la hoja de pergamino:

_Mierda, todo esto parece estar bastante cerca del "a menudo", si lo miras desde esta perspectiva._

Severus levantó la vista, siendo consciente de que el habitual estruendo del Gran Comedor se había hecho más tenue mientras estaba sentado leyendo. Y en la Mesa Principal, sólo quedaban Minerva y Poppy. Su mirada se desvió hacia la gran mesa de Gryffindor.

Potter todavía estaba allí, aunque sus amigos se habían ido. Quedaban tan solo unos pocos y dispersos estudiantes, sentados por varios lugares. Aparte de eso, la mesa estaba desocupada.

Potter ya no estaba comiendo, simplemente estaba observando a su profesor mientras leía la libreta. Severus tuvo la sospecha de que había estado haciendo eso durante un buen rato. El joven no estaba sonriendo ni tenía el ceño fruncido, tampoco parecía estar enojado porque su privacidad hubiera sido violada. Simplemente observaba, devolviendo la mirada al profesor de Pociones.

Y entonces, sin una palabra, recogió los libros que tenía a su lado sobre el banco, y dejó la sala.

~

** Lunes, once de mayo de 1998, mañana y tarde **

Después del fin de semana, la clase de Pociones Avanzadas lo encontró de nuevo. Sin Potter allí para dar rienda suelta a lo que Severus había bautizado mentalmente como _el Síndrome de Longbottom_ , la sesión de dos horas transcurrió sin ningún percance. Incluso notó que la señorita Granger estaba mucho más callada que de costumbre; sólo levantó la mano una vez para responder una pregunta y decidió no hacer ninguna de su propia cosecha.

Incluso parecía haber dormido lo suficiente, a pesar de que, por aquel entonces, Severus sabía que su agotamiento anterior, con toda probabilidad, había sido provocado por estar hablando con el fantasma hasta la medianoche y no por estar ocupada con actividades libidinosas.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera consideró pedir disculpas por el malentendido. En primer lugar, él no pedía disculpas a los estudiantes y, en segundo lugar, Granger y Potter estaban obviamente involucrados. En otras circunstancias no habría sido consciente de sus miraditas, y mucho menos se hubiera detenido a analizarlas, pero según estaban las cosas, un enredo como ése estaba destinado a volverse incómodo.

Sin embargo, no había más remedio.

Había leído la libreta de Potter entera dos veces, y sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad no había anotado en ella, sus propios comentarios. Ni siquiera había corregido las ocasionales faltas de ortografía que se había encontrado, a pesar de haberse visto muy tentado a tachar ese irritante “asique” que Potter se empeñaba en escribir de forma insistente como una sola palabra, en lugar de la forma correcta _así que_. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde había aprendido a escribir?

Una vez que hubo terminado con el diario, Severus se preparó para la, bastante más difícil, tarea de componer el resumen que el director le había pedido que hiciera. Algo que era inusual, ya que para él componer un resumen no solía presentar mayor complicación, a menos que fuera sobre aquel tema en concreto, el cual suponía una enorme prueba; especialmente si tenía que procurar, a su manera, que todo estuviera escrito con cierta amabilidad. Algunas implicaciones de la _M_ _aldición_ _Cambiare_ en las que había estado pensando, difícilmente podían ser escritas con un lenguaje cortés. Aun así, estaba claro que Potter no iba a poder leer el único libro que existía sobre el tema, ya que estaba escrito en indostaní, así como en otras lenguas muertas, y había sido hechizado para desafiar no sólo a los conjuros traductores, sino también a la laboriosa traducción manual. No era de extrañar que Calígula hubiera invocado de forma incorrecta _Cambiare_ ; con toda probabilidad, el idiota egocéntrico no había entendido bien las implicaciones del rito, por no hablar de la compleja ejecución que un hechizo como ése requería. Severus se preguntó brevemente si los textos en latín de la época habrían marcado las directrices apropiadas, pero como todos habían desaparecido mucho antes de la caída de la Roma Mágica, no había forma de asegurarse.

Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara. El espectacular fracaso de Calígula había provocado que _Cambiare_ cayera en desuso durante tanto tiempo que, ahora, sólo se mencionaba en cursos de estudios superiores. Pero si se sabía dónde buscar, _y_ se dominaban con fluidez varias lenguas muertas incluido el indostaní, uno podía realizar una reconstrucción bastante exacta de los requisitos del rito.

Probablemente.

Posiblemente.

Asumiendo, por supuesto, que Potter pudiese soportar todo lo que implicaba, aunque el joven primero tenía que mostrar suficiente valor como para ser capaz de _hablar_ de ello. Y no iba a ser nada divertido, considerando que el pequeño mocoso aún no sabía lo incómoda que una charla como ésa iba a resultar.

Severus levantó la vista de su pergamino, con los ojos entornados. ¿Alguien había llamado a la puerta? ¿Un suave golpe con los nudillos?

No, decidió, debía haber sido su imaginación, así que se inclinó sobre el resumen una vez más.

~

** Lunes, once de mayo de 1998, más adelante en la tarde **

Tres días después de la reunión que había tenido con el director, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos, Dumbledore y Snape, estaban esperando a que tomara alguna clase de decisión acerca de todo aquel asunto de _Cambiare_. ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar su extraño silencio? Había esperado que lo llamaran de nuevo después de la cena la misma noche de la reunión, especialmente después de que Snape se hubiera pasado la comida leyendo su libreta y mirándolo como si le estuviera desafiando. En un primer momento, Harry había pretendido ignorar el comportamiento de Snape, pero cuando sus amigos se marcharon, el juego ya resultaba algo cansino, por lo que le acabó devolviendo la mirada.

 _Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor_ , había esperado que anunciara su profesor. Sólo Merlín sabía que el maestro de Pociones les había quitado puntos antes únicamente porque Harry le había mirado.

Sin embargo, no pasó esta vez.

Un poco desconcertado, Harry recogió sus libros y se fue a estudiar. Pociones primero, aprovechando que se sentía lleno de energía. A pesar de eso, nada de lo que leía parecía tener sentido, así que acabó pasando a Defensa; se puso a escribir los quince centímetros que les habían pedido sobre cómo afectaba la reacción común de “luchar-o-huir” a la frágil vida de un mago bajo un ataque.

Con casi cada palabra que garabateaba cruzando el pergamino, esperaba que una lechuza llegara volando, posiblemente Fawkes o, que al menos, Madam Pince le informara silenciosamente de que se le requería en otro lugar. Estudió hasta que tuvo que volver a su Torre por el toque de queda, y se dijo, durante el largo camino de vuelta, que probablemente estaban esperando a la mañana siguiente para hablar con él. Podía ver a Dumbledore deseándole a Snape que pasara una buena noche antes de abordar la espinosa cuestión de _Cambiare_ , de nuevo.

Harry no consiguió dormir bien, pero al menos no fue porque sus sueños estuvieran plagados de pesadillas, como todavía le sucedía con demasiada frecuencia. No, esto era más simple. Yacía despierto, su mente dando vueltas al tema de la profecía una y otra vez hasta que pensó que aquello le iba a conducir a la locura.

A la mañana siguiente, casi se quedó dormido sobre su plato de avena, pero de alguna manera consiguió aguantar. Ese día tampoco lo llamaron. Y Snape no apareció en la hora de la comida para mofarse de él con su libreta. Algo bueno, por lo menos. Y aunque no había dormido bien desde aquella noche, sí había dado alguna cabezadita que otra. Entre pesadillas. Extrañamente, unas que no podía recordar. Algo que no le había sucedido nunca.

Después de tres largos días esperando con poco convencimiento que una lechuza llegase en cualquier momento, Harry finalmente se había dado cuenta de que le correspondía a él hacer algo con respecto a la profecía. Se sintió un poco irritado, en verdad, por el hecho de que le hubieran puesto a prueba para que adivinara que le tocaba mover a él. Sólo tenía dieciocho años, como les había recordado. ¿Cómo debía saber lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, en una situación como ésa?

Aunque, en verdad, sólo había una verdadera pregunta que debía considerar, y lo sabía. ¿Quería derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Quería o no? Tan simple como eso. Si quería, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Bueno, más o menos.

~

** Lunes, once de mayo de 1998, 7:14 p.m. **

No era frecuente que los estudiantes esperaran a Severus fuera de sus habitaciones privadas, incluso sus Slytherin sabían que, si tenían algo de lo que hablar, era mejor hacerlo en la oficina que estaba adjunta a su clase. Harry Potter, sin embargo, nunca había sido una persona que siguiera las reglas, ni las normas sociales, si se consideraba sus hábitos a la hora de comer. Parecía como si nunca hubiera escuchado que existía cierta diferencia entre manga y servilleta, o quizás nunca había oído hablar de las servilletas, y punto.

Al menos el maldito joven estaba estudiando mientras esperaba. Pociones, además, a juzgar por el texto. Severus saboreó un instante de alivio. En retrospectiva, _había_ reaccionado de forma exagerada por la idiota respuesta que Potter le había dado en clase; había sido su estudiante durante casi siete años, y sabía que el chico no era tan estúpido, después de todo. Potter le había provocado y había pagado las consecuencias. El por qué el chico le había provocado era otro tema, pero teniendo en cuenta el momento del suceso, Severus sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con lo que Binns le había contado al joven sobre _Cambiare_.

Pero, ¿en realidad iba a estudiar Pociones por su cuenta? Bueno, quizás hasta se podía preparar todo bien él solo. Severus ciertamente no podía negar que en realidad era un alivio no tener a Potter en clase.

Por un momento, con los brazos cruzados, Severus se preguntó si podría haber sido una pregunta de Pociones, en realidad, lo que había conducido al estudiante allí, pero cuando se acercó y Potter levantó la vista, la expresión de sus ojos le dijo que su mente no estaba centrada para nada en sus estudios.

 _Amabilidad_ , se recordó Severus, aunque después de todo el trabajo que le había llevado redactar el resumen para que fuera justo así, la palabra estaba crispando sus nervios. Había supuesto un profundo descanso cuando había acabado de revisarlo y, después, había encantado una pluma para escribir una versión final con una caligrafía cuidadosamente anónima.

—Señor Potter —saludó al joven, su tono deliberadamente neutro.

—Profesor —respondió el muchacho, incorporándose. Por un momento Potter le asustó, su expresión casi blanca, sólo el sufrimiento de sus ojos verdes indicaba el malestar que sentía por encontrarse allí. Y entonces, con un pequeño suspiro, el chico añadió—: me gustaría hablar con usted, señor. ¿Podríamos ir a su despacho?

 _Después de todo parece que no carece de modales_ , pensó Severus, aunque lo que llegó a su boca fue algo diferente.

—Acabo de venir de allí, señor Potter —soltó, con tono impaciente—. Quizás sería tan amable como para explicarme, ¿por qué no se presentó en mi despacho directamente? Durante alguna de las _horas_ en las que estoy allí, ¿por ejemplo?

 El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba cuando me pasé, así que bajé aquí a esperar.

Puesto que Severus había estado corrigiendo exámenes en su oficina, durante varias horas, el comentario de Potter le pareció un poco absurdo. No creía ni por un instante que el muchacho hubiera estado sentado en la fría piedra del suelo de la mazmorra durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, en aras de ser cortés, no replicó a su respuesta.

—Vayamos dentro —murmuró, agitando su varita frente a la puerta y moviendo los labios sin pronunciar en voz alta los hechizos que les permitirían entrar—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, cuando Potter no le siguió.

Entonces, el estudiante caminó con lentitud hacia delante, su mirada deslizándose de un lado a otro como si lo que hubiera esperado ver, no estuviera. Severus no dudó ni por un instante sobre lo que Potter había esperado encontrar: una grasienta celda manchada de hollín desprovista de cualquier comodidad. Una habitación adecuada para un murciélago, en vez de elegantes aposentos decorados con tapices y amueblados con antigüedades. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarse ventanas hechizadas de tal modo que mostraran una noche estrellada sobre el lago.

—Siéntese, Potter —gruñó Snape, apartando para él una silla de respaldo duro y haciendo un gesto de desdén hacia el sofá de terciopelo verde oscuro. Con irritación se dio cuenta de que el Gryffindor no se había molestado ni en cerrar la puerta tras él, pero un rápido movimiento de su varita lo solucionó—. Así que, ¿desea hablar conmigo?

Vio la garganta de Potter hincharse al tragar.

—Sí, señor. Sobre la profecía.

 _Maldito Albus_ , pensó Severus _. ¿Cómo podía saber que el joven se presentaría aquí?_ Bueno, ya no había nada que hacer, ahora tenía que centrarse en tratar aquel asunto con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque Severus no tenía ninguna duda acerca de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Potter comenzara a hablar de la injusticia y otras tonterías Gryffindor.

O… quizás no, porque hasta donde sabía Severus, para el muchacho la profecía aún era un considerable mar de dudas.

—Sí, la profecía —declaró Severus, apoyando la espalda en la silla y cruzando con elegancia sus largas piernas, una rodilla sobre la otra—. _Cambiare Podentes_ , de entre todas las cosas. Bastante sorprendente. Creo que el profesor Binns le habló vagamente de su función.

—Eh —Potter carraspeó, claramente nervioso.

—Sé que lo hizo —lo interrumpió Severus en un tono tranquilo—. Pero, en primer lugar, vamos a considerar la profecía en sí. Hay un problema con ella. Usted dio Adivinación durante tres años, ¿es eso correcto? ¿No ha deducido el conflicto?

Potter lo miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, más una pequeña esperanza sembrada en ellos que un entendimiento real.

—¿Conflicto? —repitió, negando con la cabeza.

—Trelawney no utilizó una bola de cristal u hojas de té, o cualquiera de los demás estrafalarios accesorios con los que atesta su clase —insinuó Severus—. Ésta fue una profecía canalizada, Potter. ¿Significa eso algo para usted?

El joven parpadeó varias veces.

—Eh, no, la verdad es que no.

—La forma es incorrecta, y el director lo sabe —explicó Severus con impaciencia. El chico debería haber podido resolver el problema por su cuenta, pero considerando que había tenido a Trelawney como instructora, quizás su ignorancia esta vez pudiera estar justificada—. Los poderes de Sybill proceden de Cassandra Trelawney, Potter, y fueron transmitidos a ella a través de unas pautas muy concretas que se mantienen vigentes dentro del mismo linaje. Cassandra también solía recitar profecías canalizadas, y una de cada tres, era transmitida como un poema que utilizaba esta misma métrica y este mismo esquema.

—Ah —murmuró Potter. Severus en realidad no consideró esas palabras como una prueba definitiva de que el muchacho hubiera comprendido lo que le explicaba, pero al menos se notaba que estaba tratando de prestar atención. Y eso ya era más de lo que algunas veces se molestaba en hacer en su clase.

— _Cambiare Podentes_ supone una situación tan extraña, involucrándonos a ambos —continuó Severus—, que incluso se me ocurrió preguntarme si la profecía no sería algún tipo de broma.

Potter pudo seguir _esa_ implicación sin dificultad.

—¡Neville no haría una cosa así!

—Longbottom no es capaz de perpetrar un engaño de tal magnitud —afirmó Severus—. No hay muchos magos que estén al corriente de la existencia de _Cambiare Podentes_ , por no hablar de lo complicado que debe ser el emular las complejidades del estado de trance de Trelawney. No… cualquiera se habría encontrado con una gran cantidad de problemas para tramar esta parte en concreto.

—Pero… —Potter, según notó Severus, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué? —el joven se había quedado callado—. ¡Suéltelo! —bramó Severus, impaciente.

—Bueno, ¿qué hace que piense que es eso? Una broma, quiero decir. Usted dijo que la forma…, eh, lo que dijo de la métrica, fue exactamente como debería ser para Trelawney.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de que las orejas que tiene son para escuchar, no sólo un lugar donde apoyar sus gafas de búho, Potter? —inquirió Severus—. Dije que la _tercera_ profecía de Trelawney se transmitiría con ese estilo. Y ésta es una profecía canalizada, pero la segunda. Una ilustre carrera, sin duda; pero ahí lo tiene. Es la segunda profecía, por lo que no encaja que se haya dado con esa métrica en concreto. Ya que se tendría que haber dado en la tercera profecía que hiciese, ¡no en la segunda!

Severus sentado se giró con una satisfecha sonrisa de suficiencia, esperando que la cara de Potter cambiara a alivio. Pero se quedó perplejo cuando vio que su rostro continuaba con un gesto… de cautela, en realidad.

El pecho del joven se hinchó y se volvió a desinflar al exhalar un profundo suspiro.

—Esta profecía es la tercera, profesor. Desearía que no lo fuera. Eh… me imagino que quizás usted no lo sabía. Pero es así. La tercera, quiero decir. Y eso… Creo que debemos tenerlo en cuenta.

—¿La tercera profecía? —repitió Severus, horrorizado—. ¿Sobre qué está balbuceando ahora?

Potter apretó los párpados con fuerza, un dolor físico torneando sus facciones, la cicatriz retorcida detrás de su desordenado flequillo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ella hizo una profecía delante de mí, una vez; _ésa_ fue la segunda. Claro que no lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero lo sé ahora. De todas formas, se cumplió, por lo que fue una profecía real, a diferencia de lo que suele escupir por su boca. Eh… ¿Quiere escucharla?

—No, me fío de su palabra —masculló Severus—. Por supuesto que quiero oírla, ¡imbécil!

Potter lo miró furioso, sus ojos entornados asemejando dos verdes rendijas.

—Me refería, s _eñor_ , a que si quería escucharla directamente de mí o si prefería verla en un pensadero. Dado que soy un idiota, quizás no deberíamos confiar en mi casi inexistente retentiva.

—Deje de citarme a mí y comience a citarla a ella —replicó Severus.

—Bien —Potter cerró los ojos, y recitó las palabras que estaban grabadas a fuego en su cerebro. No porque las dijera Trelawney, sino por la forma en la que lo perseguían en sus sueños. También tenía que ver con la pérdida de Sirius, supuso. Si hubiera entendido la profecía correctamente en un principio, podría haber encontrado alguna forma de exculpar a su padrino, en lugar de limitarse a ayudarle a escapar. Por supuesto, eso era harto improbable; en ese momento no sabía que la exculpación era posible. Pero, aun así, a menudo soñaba que escuchaba a su chiflada profesora de Adivinación recitando aquellas fatídicas palabras, al igual que soñaba con el resto de su larga lista de fracasos. Cedric. Su contribución al regreso de Voldemort. El Velo.

— _El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos_ —recitó Harry, sus ojos cerrados—. _Abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con su ayuda, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo irá a reunirse con su amo._

Severus se desplomó con suavidad en una silla.

—¿Y cuándo oíste a Sybill decir todo eso, Potter?

—El mismo día que Peter Pettigrew regresó a servir a Voldemort.

—¡ _No_ digas el nombre del Señor Tenebroso! —la furia surgiendo a través de él, Severus frunció el ceño—. ¿Escuchaste una profecía como _ésa_ y no pensaste en alertar a nadie? ¡Brillante, Potter!

—En primer lugar, sólo tenía trece años y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, _señor_. No lo comprendí hasta que no conseguí unir todas las piezas. En segundo lugar, ya que nadie se había molestado en decirme que la mujer a veces hace predicciones reales, no me pareció que lo que había oído fuera tan importante como para ir _corriendo_ al director, a contarle que la mujer era una vidente asombrosa o algo así. Además, tan seguro como que estoy aquí sentado, usted me habría acusado de estar haciéndolo sólo para llamar la atención. ¡Al igual que _quiero_ llamar la atención por cosas tan espeluznantes como hablar _pársel_ o ver viejas extravagantes echando espuma por la boca por culpa de Voldemort!

—Estoy diciéndoselo en serio, Potter —la voz de Severus se hundió en un grave y peligroso tono—: _¡No diga ese nombre!_

El joven sólo suspiró como si estuviera cansado de aquella discusión.

—¿Y en tercer lugar? —inquirió Severus.

Potter frunció mucho el ceño, entonces lo relajó.

—Supongo que sólo hay dos puntos. Pero, eh... ¿dónde nos sitúa esto, entonces? Imagina que la profecía es real, ¿no?

— _Imagino_ que probablemente lo es —gruñó Severus, imitando con desprecio la forma de hablar de Potter—. Le comunicaré todo esto al director. Él también sabía que la forma en la que se había transmitido la profecía era errónea, pero insistió en que habría una explicación —un profundo suspiro—, como la hay, de hecho.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿va a explicarme _Cambiare_? —presionó Potter, aunque su cara se había tornado de un color blanco enfermizo. Maldito coraje Gryffindor. Severus se encontró admirándolo a pesar de todo, lo que por supuesto sólo hizo que se cabrease con Potter aún más—. Eh, Binns dijo que implica la... eh, ¿esclavitud? —insistió de nuevo Harry.

—No _implica_ la esclavitud —le corrigió Severus—. Es la _esencia_ misma —se detuvo un momento, intentando pensar cómo podía explicarlo mejor—. Dígame, señor Potter, cuando escuchó esa palabra, ¿qué asociaciones vinieron a su mente?

Harry apartó la vista.

—Eh... en realidad no lo sé.

—Oh, vamos —le reprendió Severus—. Ha reflexionado sobre la cuestión. Durante bastante tiempo, me atrevo a decir. Así que... —sus ojos se entornaron cuando se inclinó hacia delante—. Cuando piensa que tiene que ser mi esclavo, señor Potter, ¿qué imagen surge en su mente adolescente?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Potter—. Eh… ¡cosas estúpidas! ¡Pulir sus botas o algo así! ¿Limpiar sus calderos?

—Que Merlín sea mi testigo, nunca dejaría _cerca_ de usted ninguno de mis calderos —dijo con brusquedad Severus. Madre mía, ¿era el joven así de simple o es que le faltaba imaginación?—, ¿y qué es eso de pulir mis botas, Potter? ¿Qué ha estado leyendo en lugar de sus libros de texto: los romances góticos que rutinariamente confisco a las niñas tontas de Hufflepuff?

—¡Le dije que no lo sabía! —soltó Harry aguantando la respiración, esperó un momento, como si estuviera haciendo una especie de cuenta atrás mental, entonces soltó el aire—. ¿Por qué no me dice qué es lo que significa, _señor?_

—Está bien —convino Severus, queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con la reunión. El resumen le ayudaría, aunque no dudaba que, después, el joven tendría preguntas.

 _Os imagino a los dos hablando durante toda la noche_ _,_ recordó la predicción de Albus.

 _Demonios, ni hablar_ , pensó Severus.

—Tome esto, vuelva a su dormitorio y léalo —le indicó rápidamente, entregando a Harry un pequeño conjunto de pergaminos enrollados—. Las hojas están encantadas para mostrar la información sólo en su presencia inmediata. Una precaución, ya que el contenido es delicado.

Potter miró con fijeza hacia abajo y se mordió el labio. _Odioso hábito._

—Váyase y léalo inmediatamente —aclaró Severus, ya que el muchacho aún no se había movido—. Después de que procese el contenido, puede regresar. Es posible que quiera que el director esté presente. Si es así, tráigalo con usted.

El joven _seguía_ sin levantarse para irse.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Severus.

Potter le miró, la alerta se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

—Algo pasa. Está actuando muy raro.

—Defina raro —dijo Snape con sorna—. O mejor aún, informe al director de que he estado actuando de forma extraña. Sí, haga eso, Potter. Hay de por medio un asunto de una apuesta.

Al menos, ese comentario hizo que el joven se pusiera de pie. Ahora sus ojos estaban brillando.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—No creería que estaba siendo _amable_ con usted porque me _cae bien_ , ¿verdad? —dijo Severus gruñendo. Eso hizo que el joven caminara derecho hacia la puerta. Al fin.

—Voy a decirle a Dumbledore que se ha portado como un completo idiota —replicó Potter, y salió cerrando de un golpe la pesada puerta de la mazmorra.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**Lunes, once de mayo de 1998, 8:53 p.m**.

Harry se sentó en uno de los escalones de la Torre de Gryffindor y se apoyó contra la barandilla mientras las escaleras comenzaban a girar. Había salido corriendo de las mazmorras y todavía le costaba respirar, no tanto por el esfuerzo como por la furia. ¿Cómo se _atrevían_ Dumbledore y Snape a convertir su vida en una especie de apuesta? Que Sybill Trelawney soltara a diestro y siniestro profecías sobre su futuro ya era bastante malo, sin que los que se suponían adultos responsables lo convirtieran en alguna clase de juego sólo por diversión.

Por un momento, allí abajo en las mazmorras, Snape se había portado de forma decente. Había sido casi… amable, por la forma en la que había abordado las preguntas que Harry le había hecho sobre la profecía. Pero sólo había estado manteniendo las apariencias. Sólo había sido una fachada.

 _Debería haberlo sabido_ , pensó Harry. _Después de todo, esa fachada se había agrietado en algunos puntos durante la charla._ La verdad era que Snape sólo podía mantener una actitud cortés durante unos dos minutos, incluso aunque hubiera una apuesta de por medio. Por un momento, Harry se cruzó de brazos preguntándose qué se habrían jugado. ¿Qué querría Snape?

Bueno, eso era algo fácil de deducir. Le habían dicho a bocajarro que no podía quitarle ningún punto a Harry, ¿no? _Sip_ , pensó Harry. _Puntos. Dumbledore era lo bastante manipulador como para colgar ese incentivo directo sobre la cara de Snape._ Ahora, incluso podía imaginarse la conversación. _Sé amable con él por una vez, Severus, y te dejaré que le quites puntos de nuevo_.

Pero Snape no había sido amable. Aunque, si Harry era honesto, debía admitir que el maestro de Pociones podría haber sido un bastardo mucho más desagradable. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a dejar que le quitara puntos a Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Muy bien, suficiente distracción, decidió Harry. Hora de leer la información que Snape le había dado. Suspirando, desplegó las hojas y comenzó a examinar la parte superior de una de ellas. La primera cosa que notó fue que todo estaba escrito en una perfecta y uniforme caligrafía que no se parecía en nada a los habituales garabatos de Snape. La segunda cosa que notó fue que el documento era mucho más extenso de lo que había esperado.

 

_Cambiare Podentes_

(Traducido libremente como: Intercambio de Poder)

Sumario de Historia, Uso y Efectos

_Cambiare Podentes_ es una compleja mezcla de diferentes magias. Realizado correctamente, se dice que se le concede a un mago los poderes dos veces completados de otro. Completar por segunda vez, en este caso, no significa lo mismo que una simple duplicación. Se utiliza el término _completado_ en el sentido matemático; un conjunto completo de números es aquél que está lleno, o siendo más precisos, aquél que es perfecto. Doblemente completados implica cuadrar cada elemento del conjunto, lo que cosecharía un incremento exponencial del poder mágico. Uno de los misterios de _Podentes_ , es que fue descrito de esta forma por antiguos magos antes de que los muggles desarrollasen la teoría del conjunto numérico. En cierto sentido, _Cambiare Podentes_ envuelve el tiempo a su alrededor.

A menudo se refieren a _Podentes_ como un hechizo o rito, como usted ha observado en su diario. Pensó que el lenguaje dual indicaba que necesitaba más de un eje de magia para sostenerlo. Eso es correcto, pero incompleto. Si hablamos con propiedad, _Podentes_ es todo esto combinado en uno: hechizo, rito, maldición, encantamiento, poción y contrato mágico. Lo que abarca _Podentes_ , o para ser exactos, los puentes de todos estos ejes, son los que hacen posible el incrementar, de forma exponencial, la magia. Sin embargo, para canalizar el poder inherente en _Podentes_ , deben satisfacerse algunos requisitos específicos.

Antes de que explique eso en detalle, me gustaría señalar que hasta ahora en su carrera escolar, usted sólo ha estudiado ciertos tipos de magia. Sin duda, eso no ha llamado su atención, pero, por ejemplo, todas las varitas mágicas funcionan con Aire Mágico; cuando agita su varita, usted está controlando el fluido mágico a través del aire y provocando que éste se ajuste a sus deseos. Hay otros tipos de magia, sin embargo. Ha tocado Tierra Mágica en Herbología y Pociones. El plan de estudios de Hogwarts no le ha introducido (ni lo hará) en Agua Mágica, Fuego Mágico o Sexo Mágico. _Podentes_ incorpora todas estas clases de magia en menor o mayor grado.

Todo lo que se conoce en la actualidad de _Podentes_ procede de un texto indostaní milenario. El mismo hace referencia a fuentes mucho más antiguas, que figuran en sus idiomas originales. Sólo un lingüista de gran habilidad podría reconstruir el hechizo, que es una de las razones por las que no se invoca. (Muchos magos ni siquiera han oído hablar de él). Otra dificultad reside en el propio rito. Como la profecía dijo, _Podentes_ debe ser iniciado por alguien no vivo. Normalmente, esto impone a las partes la obligación de hacer que el muerto se levante (una función del Fuego Mágico). Sin embargo, nosotros no deberíamos tener problemas al respecto.

Otra razón por la que los magos lo han evitado es el hecho de conocer su historia; el extenso poder que _Podentes_ envuelve. Aunque se creía que se había utilizado con éxito varias veces durante los milenios antes del ascenso de Roma, su último uso registrado fue durante el reinado de Gaius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, también conocido como el emperador Calígula. Nació mago y poseía poderes mágicos, al menos hasta la edad de doce años, fecha en la que parece que su locura terminó por destruir su talento natural. Intentó de varias formas recuperar sus poderes y finalmente trató de invocar _Podentes_. Los textos que utilizó actualmente no existen, por lo que no se sabe por qué falló, ni tampoco a quién pretendía esclavizarse en esta apuesta por el poder. La mayoría de las fuentes sospechan que su compañera para esta empresa fue su hermana Drusila, con quien se había casado como preparación de la invocación de _Podentes_. Lo único que se conoce de este intento es que no restauró ninguno de sus poderes y, además, le convirtió en un monstruo humano capaz de realizar las más horrendas depravaciones. No viene al caso que entre en mayor detalle, pero si de verdad desea conocer la historia, puede consultar el registro de hechos históricos muggles, en particular _Las crónicas del Imperio Romano_ por Tacitus o _Los doce Césares_ por Suetonius.

En los años posteriores a la muerte de Calígula (poco después de invocar _Podentes_ ), los magos romanos llegaron a considerar el rito como algo maldito. Cuando salió a la luz el hecho de que Nerón Claudio César también había deseado invocarlo (a pesar de que él no era en absoluto un mago), el terror azotó a la Roma Mágica. El intento de Calígula había conseguido destruirle a él y a su familia principalmente; por lo que se pensó que un segundo fracaso podría destruir a la misma Roma. Irónicamente, la quema de pergaminos asociados con _Podentes,_ ocasionó que una gran parte de la ciudad entrara en llamas. Regiones enteras reducidas a cenizas.

Eso a su vez sólo hizo que _Podentes_ pareciera más temible, lo suficiente como para ser borrado de las crónicas de la tradición mágica. Sin embargo, las referencias sobrevivieron en la mitad oriental del imperio y fueron compiladas en toda su extensión en el texto indostaní que mencioné con anterioridad. (El nombre original del hechizo se ha perdido, la información superviviente se refiere a él por el nombre en latín, el cual se ha visto perjudicado por las repetidas transliteraciones que se han realizado, en diferentes idiomas).

Es evidente, teniendo en cuenta el texto indostaní, que el rito original _no_ fue concebido y utilizado como un medio de producir un arma invencible (es decir, un mago que no pudiera ser derrotado excepto por su maestro, aunque se hablará de esto más adelante). Por el contrario, la intención de _Podentes_ , desde los tiempos más remotos, fue ayudar a un _mago muy débil_ a ganar poder suficiente como para no ser una presa fácil para magos con un poder superior. La cultura contemporánea aceptaba la esclavitud como algo natural (aunque siempre existió un cierto prejuicio contra los magos que esclavizaban criaturas no-mágicas, quienes, después de todo, no eran especialmente útiles). Esta aceptación, con toda probabilidad, explica por qué el intercambio de poder se postuló en términos de esclavitud. _Podentes_ creó una situación donde dada la debilidad del mago invocador, éste podía, por así decirlo, elegir a su propio maestro. Obviamente eso no le iba a librar de ser un esclavo, pero con _Podentes_ podía estar vinculado a un mago que supiera que iba a proveerle de un buen trato. De hecho, el éxito de _Podentes_ (dejando fuera las especulaciones sobre Calígula), parece haberse visto reducido a las situaciones donde los dos magos estaban enamorados, el más fuerte estando de acuerdo con la esclavitud por motivos altruistas; es decir, porque creaba una poderosa protección para su amante.

Ahora, en cuanto a nuestro caso: nadie podría describirle a usted como un mago débil. Esto tiene algunas implicaciones bastante importantes. Para empezar, en tiempos ancestrales, los poderes doblemente completados se basaban en habilidades mágicas frágiles. Es probable que resultara un incremento exponencial en un mago con un nivel de magia meramente respetable (es decir, esto le haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de aquellos que intentaran esclavizarlo contra su voluntad). Sus poderes doblemente completados, en contraste, podrían ser algo parecido a lo que nadie en el mundo mágico haya visto jamás. Esto explica la insistencia de la profecía en que _Podentes_ puede ayudarle a vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Lamentablemente, después de que esto suceda, con toda probabilidad, le considerarán en el mundo mágico con miedo y sospecha. El público se dará cuenta de que sólo yo puedo frenarle (este tema, más adelante), y de que usted tiene el potencial necesario para hacer cosas tan peligrosas que dejarían las atrocidades del Señor Tenebroso por los suelos.

Como puede ver, _Podentes_ para usted es algo similar a la proverbial espada de dos filos. Será capaz finalmente de destruir lo que odia, pero al hacerlo, se convertirá en eso mismo, al menos a los ojos de los que lo vean. Observación: _No_ estoy diciendo que usted se vaya a convertir en el próximo Señor Tenebroso; yo no permitiría que eso sucediera. Pero será considerado así y con bastante énfasis por los magos que sigan vivos, con la posible excepción de sus amigos más cercanos. Enfatizo _posible_ excepción.

Ahora, pasaremos al hechizo mismo. Sus demandas se dividen en dos categorías generales: invocación y maduración. Voy a centrarme en cada una de ellas y, a continuación, describiré las consecuencias del hechizo.

 

Invocando _ Podentes  _

Lo que le proporciono aquí es más bien un resumen del rito de la invocación, el cuál es altamente complejo.

En presencia de dos testigos vivos, uno por cada parte, los siguientes ritos y hechizos deben ser realizados:

——El muerto debe ser alzado o, en nuestro caso, convencido para cooperar.

——El(los) fantasma(s) inicia(n) el hechizo con encantamientos.

——El suplicante (que se refiere a usted) bebe una Poción. Ésta causará unos leves efectos alucinógenos, pero aun así será consciente de lo que esté haciendo. No va a despojarlo de su voluntad, tiene que completar el rito entero por sí mismo. Sin embargo, preparará su cuerpo para ser puesto bajo mi cuidado.

——El suplicante jura su servidumbre hacia el otro mago, entregando su mente, espíritu, alma, esfuerzo, posesiones, voluntad y cuerpo en el proceso. La forma de este encantamiento es bastante compleja y deberá ser llevada a cabo a la perfección. Es decir, será bastante difícil debido a los efectos alucinógenos de la Poción, por lo que le recomiendo rotundamente que practique con suficiente antelación. En esencia, el suplicante expresa su ferviente deseo de llegar a ser la más completa y entera propiedad del maestro mago (que se refiere a mí). Como parte de este juramento, el suplicante se mostrará conforme y limitará, exclusivamente, su actividad sexual al maestro mago y estará en todo momento disponible para su uso.

——Habiendo prestado juramento, el suplicante con gran ceremonia prodiga cada uno de todos los activos de su línea de descendencia, así como cualquier otra propiedad mágica que le pertenezca en el momento de la invocación. (Las propiedades que no estén vinculadas a su linaje pueden ser distribuidas antes del rito a quien el suplicante desee; las propiedades no-mágicas deben ser distribuidas o destruidas antes de que el rito comience). Junto con la propiedad cedida, el suplicante reniega verbalmente para el presente y el futuro de sus derechos personales y libertades concedidas bajo las leyes muggles y mágicas.

——El maestro mago acepta la servidumbre (de nuevo, esto requiere un complejo encantamiento) y entonces toma al suplicante a su servicio:

——————Exigiendo que se realice alguna tarea personal.

——————Recibiendo todas sus propiedades.

——————Marcando permanentemente al suplicante como suyo y de ningún otro.

——————Infligiendo dolor y después placer al suplicante, quien será capaz de recibir ambos de la mano del maestro mago.

——El maestro mago derrama sangre del suplicante en una poción y la bebe.

——El suplicante firma un contrato mágico vinculante. No se redactará con anterioridad; se materializará a sí mismo cuando el maestro mago consuma la poción. Es posible que el contrato aparezca en una lengua antigua. Sin embargo, considero más probable que sea extraído de mi mente y por lo tanto que esté escrito en nuestro idioma. A pesar de todo, no se le permitirá negociar los términos. Debe firmar lo que esté escrito cuando se lo indique. Tenga en cuenta: yo no firmo nada. _Podentes_ plantea una relación desigual. Si ha firmado el contrato con _verdadera intención_ de perdurar, de ahora en adelante, como mi esclavo, aparecerán unas ataduras mágicas para simbolizar su sumisión. No será posible quitarlas hasta que la invocación del rito haya sido realizada en su totalidad. Nota: desde el momento en que firme cediéndose a mí, hasta el momento en el que los testigos se retiren, deberá permanecer en total silencio.

——Se sirve una comida ritual. Los testigos deberán permanecer hasta que toda la comida preparada para la invocación haya sido consumida. Después de eso, pueden quedarse o dejar el asunto bajo la discreción del maestro mago.

——Un baño ritual, con sus propias costumbres y ceremonias, sigue a la comida.

——Para ultimar la invocación, el suplicante debe dormir esa noche entre los brazos del maestro mago.

Nota: los testigos deben, a la mayor brevedad posible, revelar la pérdida del suplicante de su individualidad a cualquier autoridad del mundo mágico que recopile registros de nacimientos, matrimonios y muertes. Los términos del contrato no necesitan hacerse públicos, pero su cambio de estado a propiedad debe ser debidamente registrado. De lo contrario, se considerará que no ha sido sincero y el hechizo no producirá los resultados deseados. Sin duda, el Ministerio de Magia no se quedará callado acerca del hecho de su irrevocable esclavitud. Sin embargo, esta magia es anterior a cualquier Ministerio y no podrá ser anulada por mucho que lo intenten.

El ritual resumido arriba creará una condición en la cual será _posible_ para usted alcanzar el máximo poder de _Podentes_. Lo que no hará, por sí mismo, será concederle esos poderes doblemente completados que se mencionaron anteriormente. El intercambio de poder significa justo eso. Hasta que no comience a vivir y respirar como mi esclavo, hasta que no renuncie de verdad a todo por mí como prometió durante la invocación, no estará accesible para usted ni un poco de mi poder. Cuánto más profundice su esclavitud (es decir, cuanto más acepte mi poder _sobre_ usted), más capacitado se encontrará para alcanzar mi magia para su uso propio.

Madurando _Podentes_ a su potencia máxima

La base principal para que el intercambio de poder fluya, es que el suplicante se una al maestro mago en una irrevocable esclavitud. La naturaleza de esa esclavitud tiene ciertas implicaciones sobre el intercambio mismo. Cuanto más se esfuerce por satisfacer _mis necesidades y deseos,_ mayor será el intercambio. Esto significa, evidentemente, que debe hacer cualquier cosa que le diga. Pero va mucho más allá de eso.

Una de las necesidades humanas más básicas es el ámbito de la sexualidad. Sí, lo ha leído correctamente. Mencioné Sexo Mágico al principio por una razón. La invocación del conjuro augura que los actos sexuales son necesarios para sostenerlo. Confío en que ya se hubiera percatado. ¿Infligir dolor y después placer? ¿Intercambiar fluidos corporales? ¿Ritual de baño compartido?

Baste decir que _Podentes_ no sirve de nada para el suplicante sin este elemento de servidumbre sexual. Poniendo dentro de usted mi propia esencia (¿necesito ser literal?), se estará renovando la invocación del conjuro. Esto no sólo mantiene el potencial para el intercambio de poder, sino que aumenta el nivel con el que mis poderes podrán ser manipulados por su mano. Entiendo que debe encontrar la idea, al completo, desagradable. Sin embargo, debe saber que _Podentes_ requiere una esclavitud no sólo de su mente y voluntad, sino también de su cuerpo. _Podentes_ es magia antigua y nuestros ancestros comprendían cosas que nosotros decidimos ignorar. Hablo aquí de Sexo Mágico, lo que es tan real y potente como el Aire Mágico al cual usted está mucho más acostumbrado. Una vez que se invoque el hechizo, estará vinculado a mí _en un sentido sexual_ , de mi propiedad, para mi uso. Esto es a lo que se refiere la profecía con “antiguos caminos”.

Hay otros requisitos para reforzar el hechizo, aunque en las lecturas que he realizado, el elemento sexual es de lejos el más significante. No obstante, la obediencia desempeña también un factor importante. El intercambio de poderes requiere que usted se doblegue ante mí. El rito concede al maestro mago un medio para imponer obediencia (otro aparte del obvio): un hechizo invocado con _Compulsio_. Este hechizo (que es eso y no una maldición) no le convierte en un avión teledirigido como hace la maldición _Imperius_. Aún recordará sus pensamientos y verdaderos deseos, aunque esté bajo _su efecto_ ; pero se verá obligado a obedecerme, de todas formas. Se supone que el uso del hechizo _tiene como fin la adaptación._ Se plantea una situación en la que el suplicante es incapaz de obedecer, quizás por miedo. Ambos sabemos que usted no es un cobarde, por lo que espero no tener que usarlo, ¿está claro? En cualquier caso, su uso debe evitarse ya que debilita el intercambio de energía.

Hay una razón adicional por la que el Sexo Mágico debe formar parte de este particular intercambio de _Podentes_ ; discutiré el asunto con usted antes de tomar medidas adicionales para cumplir esta profecía.

Consecuencias de _Podentes_

Éstas son varias y de naturaleza muy grave.

——Me será posible obligarlo a través de _Compulsio_ (el cual no es una Imperdonable y técnicamente tampoco se consideraría como una agresión, ya que durante la invocación del hechizo usted me dará consentimiento irrestricto para usarlo).

——No importa la mucha (o poca) habilidad mágica que obtenga al fusionar su poder con el mío, se encontrará a sí mismo incapaz de atacarme con magia o, incluso, de realizar cualquier tipo de magia que usted sepa que yo no quiero que haga. Resumiendo, tendrá acceso a mis poderes, pero yo mantendré el control de los míos _y de los suyos_.

——Del mismo modo, como maestro mago seré capaz de retener su magia y usarla a mi antojo. Esto significa no sólo que puedo bloquear el intercambio de poderes, sino que además seré capaz de dejarle sin su propia magia, si así lo deseo.

——Se verá en una posición de absoluta dependencia hacia mí. No tendrá dinero ni medios de apoyo aparte de lo que yo decida proveerle. Vivirá bajo mi techo, comerá en mi mesa, vestirá lo que yo le compre y cumplirá mis órdenes, cualesquiera que sean. El contrato mágicamente vinculante impide que pueda obtener un empleo independiente ya que su trabajo de ahora en adelante será exclusivamente complacerme.

——No habrá límites en cuanto a mi comportamiento hacia usted. Bajo mi criterio puedo elegir incluso negarle las necesidades básicas, y usted no tendría ningún recurso. Estaré en mi derecho de castigarle de cualquier forma que desee, incluso podría matarle. Además, sería inmune a cualquier acusación ya que usted habría aceptado por voluntad propia el irrevocable estado de propiedad dejando de ser considerado como una persona. Esta clase de abuso no parece ser común en la historia del uso del rito, pero tampoco ha sido descartado por ningún medio mágico. En resumen, usted estará completamente a mi merced.

——Puesto que _Podentes_ fue originalmente concebido como un tipo de protección para un mago más débil, se incluyeron disposiciones que se ocupan de las cuestiones de seguridad. Sin duda, estas disposiciones estaban destinadas a ser utilizadas en el interregno entre la invocación y la plena unión de poderes, pero parece que pueden persistir indefinidamente. Me explico: desarrollaremos una limitada unión mental, la cual le permitirá llamarme, presumiblemente si se encuentra en peligro. Una vez que inicie semejante llamada, yo seré capaz de rastrear su ubicación. Puede haber otros aspectos sobre la unión mental, pero la información de la que dispongo no está demasiado clara.

——No podrá dejar la esclavitud _Podentes_ bajo ninguna circunstancia. Las consecuencias por hacer caso omiso de un contrato mágico vinculante suelen ser graves, ya que el contrato confabula para hacerse cumplir. Como mínimo, se encontraría despojado de sus poderes hasta el momento en que estuviera a la altura de su juramento. Seguirá estando mágicamente impedido para ganarse la vida de cualquier forma. No sé qué otra cosa más pueda resultar, pero el propósito entero de _Podentes_ es concertar un vínculo de por vida. Si después usted se resiste a esa unión, el resultado podría ser bastante serio.

——No _parece_ haber consecuencias mágicas por, digamos, desobedecer al maestro mago a corto plazo, aparte de las obvias: tu oposición a mí conseguiría diezmar el poder del intercambio. Sin embargo, no podría garantizar que no hubiera mayores repercusiones. Los textos antiguos insinúan que este acuerdo, en la práctica, era utilizado principalmente por partes que ya habían formado un vínculo amoroso, en los que el maestro mago era, naturalmente, el dominante. En ese contexto, cualquier rebelión menor habría sido tratada directamente por éste (es decir, mediante un castigo a su discreción). Antes de concluir que esto no tiene relación con nuestra propia situación, considere cuidadosamente lo siguiente:

——No hay forma de predecir cómo voy a reaccionar ante la influencia del hechizo _Podentes_. El Sexo Mágico contiene intrínsecamente elementos Oscuros. Como usted probablemente sabrá, lanzar repetidas veces el _Cruciatus_ puede crear un ciclo en el que la persona que lo ha lanzado finalmente acabe disfrutando al acusar dolor y no pueda imaginarse _sin_ hacerlo. Del mismo modo, vivir dentro de las restricciones de _Podentes_ , especialmente sin la influencia de ningún amor que lo equilibre, puede generar en el maestro mago una obligación desmedida por ejercer la autoridad que se le ha dado. La invocación del rito, el hechizo y el contrato fomentan que el maestro mago piense en el suplicante como algo de su propiedad. De hecho, esta actitud es necesaria para que el intercambio de poderes funcione. No es inconcebible que la rebelión, por lo tanto, pueda ser castigada, no mágicamente por el contrato, pero sí física o emocionalmente por el maestro mago. Enfatizo: casi con toda seguridad, el amor silenciaría esta probabilidad, puesto que, si nos basamos en los registros históricos, por muy escasos que sean, no se reflejan tales abusos.

——Es de esperar que, si yo desarrollo tendencias dominantes hacia usted, usted debería desarrollar en correspondencia tendencias sumisas hacia mí, porque cualquier otra cosa sería altamente peligrosa no sólo para usted, sino para la unión de nuestros poderes. Sin embargo, si el hechizo en sí no sirve para ayudarle a aceptar su situación, pueden serle de ayuda los siguientes dos cursos de acción. Tenga en cuenta que estas estrategias no son mutuamente excluyentes:

——————Tanto antes como después de la invocación del hechizo, usted y yo trataremos de establecer una relación menos hostil.

——————De nuevo, antes y después de que el hechizo sea invocado, usted procurará obedecerme. Imagino que esto no será precisamente sencillo, así que es importante que comience inmediatamente a cultivar una actitud de sumisión. No sería realista pensar que será capaz de desarrollar esta actitud durante la invocación sin haber practicado con anterioridad.

——Con el interés de alcanzar una unión de poderes plena, sin dejarlo al azar, y con la intención de protegerle de la muerte el treinta y uno de julio, no debemos posponer cualquier acción que podamos llevar a cabo para sentirnos físicamente más cómodos entre nosotros. _Podentes_ no trata de que usted sea tomado por la fuerza. Sino que asume una relación sexual completa, y la naturaleza del hechizo requiere por su parte un _consentimiento_ mental, espiritual y físico. Si se resiste a la intimidad conmigo en alguno de estos niveles, su lucha contra el hechizo evitará que mis poderes se unan a los suyos, que es justo lo contrario de lo que pretendemos. Además, cualquier resistencia por su parte podría dar lugar a lamentables consecuencias (véase el párrafo anterior, completo). _Por lo tanto_ , para promover el hechizo y proporcionarle una medida de protección, debemos comenzar inmediatamente a prepararnos para la relación sexual en la que nos debemos involucrar antes de su cumpleaños.

Venga a hablar conmigo cuando esté preparado.

 

En el momento en el que Harry había terminado de leer todo esto, ya no le importaba que Snape y Dumbledore hubieran estado haciendo apuestas acerca de su vida.

En realidad, sólo tenía una pregunta: ¿qué vida?

~

** Lunes, once de mayo de 1998, 11:22 p.m.  **

La primera vez que Harry había leído el resumen, su boca había permanecido abierta durante casi todo el tiempo. Había dejado de leer antes de terminar la primera hoja del pergamino, al notar que la escalera sobre la que estaba sentado comenzaba a moverse.

La segunda vez que Harry lo leyó, se había refugiado en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, el dosel echado alrededor de él y un conjuro silenciador. No es que estuviera haciendo mucho ruido, pero no quería que se le escapase una risa amarga que alertara a sus compañeros de clase de que estaba sucediendo algo. Aunque los encantamientos no servían con Ron… Harry suspiró. Estaba bien tener amigos que se preocuparan tanto por él, pero también era un inconveniente. Ron podía escucharle sin importar _qué_ hechizos lanzara. Hacía tiempo que Ron y Hermione se habían encargado del asunto. Ahora, Harry deseaba que no lo hubieran hecho. No quería que nadie supiera lo que significaba _Cambiare Podentes_.

Por supuesto, sus amigos lo descubrirían tarde o temprano; Harry lo sabía. Ya se conocía una vaga descripción de la profecía, aunque al menos sólo los de séptimo año de Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw habían escuchado hablar de ella. Lo que ya era bastante malo, y ¿ahora se encontraba con que su esclavitud tendría que ser reconocida públicamente? Quizás sólo tendrían que hacer pública su existencia, pero no los términos en los que se iba a realizar. Bueno, eso era algo, al menos. Sus amigos sabrían que era un esclavo y probablemente no les sería demasiado difícil imaginar que era el esclavo de _Snape_ , considerando que les había mostrado la profecía entera, pero no tenían por qué saber el resto.

Harry escondió los pergaminos debajo de la almohada y se encogió con fuerza, intentando dormir, pero fue inútil. No sirvió en absoluto. Finalmente se dio por vencido y cogió su varita para susurrar _Lumos_ de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando leyó el resumen de _Podentes_ , tenía otra hoja de pergamino a mano.

Escribió ahí todas sus preguntas y, cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a redactarlas en una carta. Entonces se recostó de nuevo para dormir, apretando su almohada con fuerza, recordando esa vez despejar su mente, aunque fuera difícil.

De todas formas, tuvo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, fue sólo eso, no una visión de Voldemort. Se despertó gritando, empapado en sudor, estremeciéndose por las sombras, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos los rincones de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien, compañero? —la voz adormilada de Ron flotó hasta él.

—Eh, sí —susurró Harry con la voz ronca—. Ya me conoces. Sólo soñaba.

Esperaba en cierto modo que Ron se girara y siguiera durmiendo, pero en vez de eso, su amigo pareció estar más alerta. Quizás fuera por la frase evasiva de Harry, la cual Ron sabía que no era del todo cierta. Vio sombras moviéndose y escuchó a Ron sentarse en la cama.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenías, ¿no? ¿Tu cicatriz bien?

—Ajá —Harry se sentó también y asintió con la cabeza, retirando las cortinas de su cama para ver que Ron había hecho lo mismo—. No es eso. Soy sólo yo, ya sabes. Recuerdos… el cementerio. Justo donde Cedric murió.

—Joder, Harry, qué mal. Pero eso fue hace tres años. Tienes que dejarlo ir… No podías hacer nada para salvarle. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Sí, no podía hacer nada —repitió Harry, pero le pareció como si estuviera olvidando algo. En realidad, el sueño no había tenido mucho que ver con Cedric, ¿no? ¿No habría sido, más bien, sobre Harry? Le dolía la cabeza en ese momento y no podía recordarlo con exactitud—. Gracias, Ron. Voy a intentar dormir de nuevo.

—Claro, Harry —murmuró Ron, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Harry cerró por segunda vez el dosel y lanzó otro rápido _Silencio_ (1) sobre él antes de tumbarse de nuevo, aunque sabía que no podría evitar que Ron le escuchara si volvía a soñar otra vez.

Oh, Dios, ¿y si soñaba con el ritual de esclavitud que iba a tener que realizar? ¿Y si soñaba sobre tener sexo con… _Snape_ y decía algo que no debía?

Harry cerró el puño y golpeó la almohada. A veces, deseaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por él tan sólo un poco menos.

~

** Martes, doce de mayo de 1998, 8:00 a.m.  **

La mañana siguiente, Severus apenas tenía una mínima expresión en la cara cuando la lechuza lanzó una misiva para él en la Mesa Principal, pero cuando la abrió y vio tanto su nombre como el del joven, no pudo evitar sino fruncir el ceño con molestia. ¿No tenía Potter al menos un poquito de sentido común en el espacio que había entre sus orejas? ¿No se había _dado cuenta_ de que en el resumen había evitado utilizar nombres?

Levantó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle. No lo consiguió; el joven ni siquiera miró hacia allí. Bueno, eso era mejor que la alternativa, supuso Severus. No le entusiasmaba tener la mirada de Harry Potter fija en él, y no sólo porque se le quitarían las ganas de comer. Además, sería peligroso. Ya estaban circulando vagos rumores sobre la profecía por las casas de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía tener detalles claros sobre ésta, pero Severus no dudaba en que _no_ tardarían en conocerlos si Potter no era más discreto.

Enviar una carta de esta manera, una carta que llevaba escritos ambos nombres, nada menos, era en efecto un mal comienzo.

Puso un gesto de desdén por la pésima falta de discreción, y se preparó para leer.

 

_Profesor Snape,_

_He leído cuidadosamente la información que me proporcionó. Supongo que debería darle las gracias por la compilación, pero siendo honesto, en este momento me siento demasiado resentido._

_Me dijo que fuera a hablar con usted cuando estuviera preparado. Francamente, no puedo imaginar que vaya a estar preparado alguna vez para tener una conversación sobre, ya sabe, esto. Pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el texto. ¿Podría responderlas por escrito?_

_Harry Potter_

_1) ¿La invocación del rito por Calígula falló porque sus poderes en ese momento eran ya dudosos, porque se había vuelto loco o por alguna otra razón? Si la última vez que el rito fue invocado provocó que el suplicante desgarrara a su mujer embarazada para comerse el feto, entonces los magos tenían una muy buena razón para evitar invocarlo, desde entonces. No quiero terminar loco y despedazando el corazón de alguien, a menos, por supuesto, que sea el de_ _Voldemort._

_2) Entiendo que la esclavitud tiene que ser real_ (sólo la verdad deberá dominar al Mal), _y los esclavos por su propia naturaleza no pueden tener nada propio, así que pillo la parte sobre tener que entregarle todo_ _lo que tenga en propiedad. Aunque no me gusta la idea. Tengo mucho oro en Gringotts y no puedo creer que no lo vaya a necesitar de nuevo. ¿Podemos llegar a algún acuerdo para que pueda recuperarlo después de la muerte de Voldemort?_

 _3) Si se supone que el hechizo es para que lo utilice un “mago muy débil” lo cual usted admite que yo no soy, ¿qué razón puede haber para que nosotros creamos que cualquiera de las restricciones que usted menciona deba mantenerse? Si aceptamos la profecía, tenemos que creer que ésta me concederá poderes doblemente completados, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto?_ Compulsio _, la unión mental, incluso la necesidad que usted expuso con claridad sobre la obediencia y la relación sexual… en mi opinión, todo eso sería cuestionable, y la mayor parte de lo que escribió en las secciones de maduración y consecuencias, también. El hecho de que voy a hacer el rito ya marcado como un igual de Voldemort tendrá que_ _tener algún efecto sobre cómo funciona el hechizo, ¿no le parece?_

_4) El rito fue diseñado para amantes y nosotros vamos a invocarlo sin ser nada. ¿Podría esto producir cambios drásticos e impredecibles en la forma en la que funciona el hechizo? Quizás la parte del sexo sólo era necesaria en la antigüedad debido a que el suplicante y el maestro mago querían hacerlo. ¿No está de acuerdo?_

_5) ¿Por qué invocar el hechizo requiere que usted me inflija dolor? Parece fuera de contexto si se supone que el rito presagia eso que usted escribió sobre Sexo Mágico (lo que admito que, en realidad, no he pillado)._

_6) “No hay límites” respecto a su comportamiento hacia mí, según escribió. Pero hasta donde yo sé, nada requiere en el hechizo que usted sea un completo bastardo, así que, ¿no podríamos establecer de antemano algunas reglas básicas? Técnicamente, después, usted podría ignorarlas y lo sabe, ya que aún tendríamos ese “sin límites” que es lo que indica la completa esclavitud requerida._

_7) No entiendo cómo podría estar "mágicamente impedido" para buscar un puesto de trabajo si yo así lo deseo en un futuro._

_8) Además, no veo ninguna razón por la que_ Podentes _tenga que ser irrevocable. Incluso si estoy bien y no tengo ningún problema con el contrato, ¿no sería usted capaz de renunciar a él, después, cuando ya no necesite los poderes doblemente completados? Supongo que eso pondría fin a nuestra conexión mágica y yo volvería a ser el de antes, lo cual encajaría mejor en el mundo mágico, digo yo._

_9) Sobre esa parte de la invocación en la que usted tiene que "marcarme de forma permanente". ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? No quiero otra cicatriz, y desde luego no quiero una marca como la que usted tiene._

_H.P._


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

** Martes, doce de mayo de 1998, 4:15 p.m. **

Harry estaba sentado en el césped que bordeaba el castillo, la guía de estudio para los EXTASIS en su regazo, abierto por el capítulo de Pociones. Hermione le había prestado el libro, alegando que con él lo tendría _todo más claro_ , pero Harry se había dado cuenta enseguida de que no estaba de acuerdo. Lo que tenía cada vez más claro era que si ya le parecía difícil aprender Pociones en el laboratorio con Snape reprendiéndole prácticamente por cada movimiento que hacía, aún era más duro aprender de un libro. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dominar lista tras lista de interacciones? Por no hablar de cómo memorizar la preparación de las ciento-y-pico recetas que podían caer en el examen.

 _Recetas_ , pensó en ellas. Nunca había tenido demasiados problemas para recordar hasta la más compleja, pero quizás eso era porque cuando cocinaba para los Dursley, la mayoría de las veces lo dejaban solo en la cocina. Igual que cuando tenía que arrancar las malas hierbas y limpiar las ventanas, y otros quehaceres. Ellos podían golpearle y criticarle, pero normalmente siempre era después de que terminara sus tareas. _Mientras_ estaba trabajando, por lo general, podía concentrarse.

Por desgracia para Harry, Snape nunca le había dejado _pensar_ en clase, y mucho menos concentrarse. Excepto una vez, se corrigió mentalmente. En su quinto año, después del desastre en las clases de _Oclumancia_ , Snape había decidido, por su salud, _ignorarle_.

Eso había sido como el paraíso. Había elaborado casi una poción perfecta ese día, aunque no le había servido para subir nota; Snape la había estrellado contra el suelo en un ataque de ira infantil y malvado. Pero, aun así, Harry sabía que no era un completo inútil en Pociones, como Snape insistía en decir.

Sentado allí con su guía de estudio, sin embargo, se sintió así. Desesperanzado también. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El programa de Aurores requería una nota alta en la asignatura de Pociones.

Las deprimentes reflexiones de Harry se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de una lechuza común con motas marrones. Ésta descendió levemente para dejar caer una carta sobre su regazo, luego se alejó sin esperar ni una golosina. Bueno, en verdad no tenía nada para ella, de todas formas.

Recibir una carta era normalmente una cosa extraña para Harry, pero aquella casi seguro que era de Snape. Hablando de depresión. Una misiva del profesor de Pociones no sería algo para celebrar incluso en circunstancias normales. Encima, aquellas circunstancias distaban mucho de ser algo normal.

Sin embargo, había pedido respuestas para sus preguntas, por lo que supuso que las cosas podrían ser peores. Al menos Snape se había molestado en responder, a pesar de que la falta de cualquier saludo o despedida la hacían parecer una respuesta seca y casi hostil:

 

 _Dejando a un lado su deseo de información, necesitamos comenzar a prepararnos para llevar a cabo el rito. Baje a las mazmorras directamente esta tarde después de cenar. Como va a tener que visitarme a menudo en las próximas semanas, Albus ha convenido que, en cada visita, se dirija a su oficina y se desplace por red_ flu _desde allí a mis habitaciones, las cuales están rigurosamente protegidas contra intrusiones sensoriales no deseadas. Esto evitará habladurías innecesarias, aunque confío en que usted recordará que después de que invoquemos el rito, su estado como esclavo será dado a conocer. Las respuestas a sus preguntas, a continuación._

_1) Para empezar, Calígula estaba loco y usted, más bien, tiende a ser irritante, irresponsable e insolente, por lo que dudo seriamente que terminase haciendo pedacitos a la gente._

_2) No podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre su dinero, o cualquier otra cosa. Francamente, su petición me ha sorprendido. Cualquier acuerdo previo al que lleguemos podría provocar_ _que se entregara a mí con reservas. Y eso no sería suficiente, su sumisión debe ser incondicional. En cuanto a sus inquietudes, lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle es esto: no soy un hombre amable, pero tampoco soy dado a los actos de crueldad gratuita, ni siquiera hacia usted. Si no puede entender lo que quiero decir con eso, es mucho menos inteligente de lo que yo siempre he supuesto._

 _3)_ Podentes _puede_ _funcionar diferente cuando dos magos fuertes lo invocan, pero dudo que hubiese una gran diferencia. Para entender por qué, necesita conocer la mecánica de la magia entre ejes. Reconozco, sin embargo, que tendremos que probar la unión mental y el_ Compulsio _para determinar su eficacia._

 _4) Dejando aparte el párrafo anterior, definitivamente, no está en condiciones de conjeturar que la carencia de una relación amorosa vaya a interferir_ _en algo sobre el Sexo Mágico, que es algo así como el corazón del intercambio_ Podentes. _En resumidas cuentas, el acto físico de recibirme en su cuerpo provocará que la magia generada durante la invocación crezca y madure. Cuando llegue al clímax dentro de usted, este efecto se incrementará. No hay forma de evitar este particular aspecto de_ Podentes, _no si en realidad desea completar dos veces sus poderes. (Hay otra razón, aparte de todo esto, por la que el Sexo Mágico en nuestro caso no puede ser suprimido. No le voy a dar más detalles por escrito. Pregúnteme)._

_5) Quería saber por qué una parte del rito me obliga a infligir daño sobre usted. Obviamente, la respuesta es porque los magos que elaboraron el ritual lo hicieron basándose en el dolor y el placer. En cuanto a por qué consideran la sexualidad de esa forma, ¿de verdad tengo que explicarle lo erótico que puede resultar un poco de dolor? Sea como sea, creo que la imposición del dolor sirve también para otra función, manifestar de forma presente y física la realidad de que el maestro mago tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca con o sobre el suplicante._

_6) En cuanto al “sin límites” de mi comportamiento hacia usted, no, no podemos tener una conversación previa para establecer nada. No me malinterprete; no planeo despellejarlo vivo, a pesar de lo agradable que pueda encontrar hacerlo. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer promesas (véase el segundo apartado para una mejor explicación, si ya ha olvidado lo más básico, como ha hecho a lo largo de siete años de clase)._

_7) Puede encontrarse "mágicamente impedido" para encontrar un puesto de trabajo de varias formas. Si intentase adquirir uno, podría descubrirse Apareciéndose de v_ _uelta a mí. Esto lo haría el contrato, no yo. Si continuara desafiándole, podría encontrarse sin manos para trabajar, hasta que dejara de provocarlo. Éstos son sólo ejemplos. Los contratos mágicamente vinculantes son totalmente impredecibles y no es recomendable jugar con ellos._

 _8)_ Podentes _es irrevocable. No seré capaz de renunciar al contrato porque, si recuerda, yo no soy, técnicamente, una parte de él. Firmará usted solo. Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso podría detener su acceso a mi magia (y a la suya propia si así lo decidiera), pero el conocimiento de que el acuerdo por mi parte fue voluntario, no creo que alivie los miedos del mundo mágico, habida cuenta de mi reputación. No habrá forma de finalizar nuestra conexión mágica y todo lo que ésta implica, nunca. No obstante, sería capaz de librarme de su presencia si así lo deseara. Pero esto le dejaría en una condición bastante deplorable cuando el contrato le castigase en el momento en que intentara ganarse la vida. Podría continuar dándole soporte y manteniéndolo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Sospecho, sin embargo, que semejante comportamiento, incluso viniendo de mí, podría ser tomado como una burla para el contrato. Burlarse de un contrato mágicamente vinculante es extremadamente imprudente, como le expliqué antes. En cualquier caso, en nuestras circunstancias actuales, hacer promesas es contraproducente, así que no pida mi palabra acerca de lo que haremos después de que usted derrote al Señor_ _Tenebroso._

_9) No tengo el más mínimo deseo de marcar a nadie, pero como la invocación lo requiere, voy a reflexionar sobre la mejor forma de realizar la marca._

_Este pergamino está encantado para que se prenda fue_ _go en diez minutos, por lo que, si desea volver a leerlo, hágalo ahora. Estoy desanimado (aunque no sorprendido) porque usted no haya pensado en proteger su propia carta. Escribirnos discutiendo un asunto como éste es completamente imprudente. ¿Desea vivir después de su decimonoveno cumpleaños? Si es así, no me ponga en peligro de nuevo. Venga a mis aposentos después de cenar._

 

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Esto no era paranoia, era lo siguiente. Sin embargo, Snape había sobrevivido años y años de espionaje, quizás porque había aprendido a ser un suspicaz hijo de puta. Con eso en mente, Harry esperó hasta que el pergamino se vio envuelto en llamas, entonces lo agitó mientras ardía, extendiendo la ceniza sobre una amplia extensión de césped.

Más tarde, sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, se fue a cenar.

~

** Martes, doce de mayo de 1998, 7:06 p.m. **

—El profesor Snape ha cambiado sus protecciones para permitir tu entrada —le dijo el director cuando Harry preguntó si necesitaba alguna clase de contraseña para ir por la red _flu_ a las mazmorras—. Sólo di “habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape”.

Harry asintió, preguntándose si estaría tan pálido como se sentía.

—Harry —continuó Dumbledore—, confío en que Severus fuera... menos rudo de lo habitual cuando te explicó _Podentes_.

—En realidad, no hablamos mucho sobre eso —admitió Harry—. Le preocupaba más asegurarse de que ésta fuese la tercera profecía de Trelawney. Que lo es.

—Sin embargo, ¿fue el profesor amable contigo?

Harry frunció el ceño enfadado.

 _—¿Ésa_ fue la apuesta? ¿Quitar puntos de Gryffindor a cambio de aguantarse y no llamarme idiota durante cinco minutos? Y no diga: _qué apuesta, Harry_... porque él lo insinuó, ¿vale? —consciente de que estaba apretando los puños, Harry los llevó fuera de la vista, entre los pliegues de su capa—. ¡Es maravilloso encontrarme camino a una vida de _esclavitud_ , señor y, encima, enterarme de que usted está haciendo apuestas sobre mí a mis espaldas!

—Era la única forma en la que podía persuadir a Severus de que te tratara con un mínimo de respeto —le explicó el director—. Él perdió la apuesta, Harry, cuando tuviste el valor de ir a buscarle para hablar sobre la profecía.

—Ah —respondió Harry con lentitud—. Bueno, entonces no es tan malo, supongo. Eh, ¿es cierto... lo que le dijo la otra noche? No podrá quitarnos más puntos a mi costa, ¿nunca más?

La barba gris y larga de Dumbledore se balanceó de un lado a otro cuando el anciano negó con la cabeza. La frente de Harry se frunció.

—Eso es no, pero significa que... ¿puede o que no puede?

—Yo no lo permitiré.

—Ah, vale. Supongo que, en ese caso, fue más o menos amable. Quiero decir, se le da mal, pero hubo momentos en los que creo que hizo el intento.

—Puede que no se sienta obligado a seguir haciéndolo durante mucho más tiempo —le advirtió el director.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Harry mientras pasaba a través del hogar. Lanzó los polvos _flu_ con más fuerza de la que era realmente necesaria mientras decía las palabras que le transportarían hacia abajo, a las mazmorras.

~

** Martes, doce de mayo de 1998, 7:16 p.m.  **

Severus estaba sentado frente a la chimenea cuando Harry llegó. Las buenas costumbres le hicieron levantarse para saludar a su... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de cómo referirse al joven.  Llamarlo _invitado_ quizás era exagerar un poco, pero se puso de pie de todas formas.

—Cuelgue su capa allí —ordenó, indicando un perchero de madera que estaba a un par de metros de la chimenea.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Harry con terquedad, agarrando su capa como si ésta le ofreciera alguna clase de protección.

—Hágalo, Potter —insistió Severus—. Y no intente alegar que tiene frío. He aplicado un hechizo de calor en las mazmorras hace un rato.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —comenzó, con expresión desdeñosa—, tenemos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Y si no puede ni quitarse su capa en mi presencia, ¿cómo cree que vamos a ser capaces de llevar a cabo el resto?

El joven gruñó, pero al menos se quitó la maldita capa. Entonces se quedó parado allí, con una mirada fría, desafiante, sus ojos entornados, llenos de odio.

Definitivamente, aquél no había sido un comienzo prometedor para la “relación menos hostil” que intentaba llevar Severus. Se había dado cuenta de que, por lo menos, necesitaban aceptarse. Burlarse del joven recordándole su incipiente y futuro estado como esclavo sexual de un hombre adulto, sería imprudente; y con eso sólo habría conseguido profundizar la aversión que ya existía entre ambos. Por lo que recordándose que debía hablar con más moderación, Severus estiró una mano hacia el sofá. Una vez que Potter se hubo sentado, evitó su silla habitual y se sentó en el otro extremo. Extendió sus largas piernas, orientándolas hacia las del joven, quien le dirigió lo que sólo podía considerarse como una mirada recelosa. Entonces Potter tuvo el atrevimiento de cambiar de postura, como si el casual contacto con Severus sólo pudiera contaminarlo.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! —estalló Severus. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba pensando el joven?—. No voy a violarle esta noche, ¿sabe?

—No, no lo sé —vino la acalorada respuesta—. No tengo ni _idea_ de lo que tiene en mente. Lo único que sé es que exigió que viniera aquí abajo para que pudiéramos _prepararnos para mantener una relación sexual_ , según sus palabras textuales.

—Está sacando de contexto lo que escribí...

Potter tuvo el descaro no sólo de interrumpirle, sino de hacerlo con lo que era muy posiblemente la serie de comentarios más groseros que Severus jamás había escuchado antes.

—Por lo que sé —elevó su voz para continuar—: usted está retorciendo deliberadamente la profecía entera con algo que no es, sólo porque cuando se trata de mí, siempre está presente esa enfermiza fantasía de venganza por cosas que hizo mi padre, ¡nada menos! ¿Se trata de eso, profesor? ¿Piensa que será muy divertido humillarme así, mandándome hacer cosas que harían que se me revolviera el estómago, cosas que me harían odiarme a _mí_ _mismo_ tanto como usted odió a James?

Severus se mostró hostil.

—Puedo asegurarle completamente, señor Potter, que esta situación también es _en extremo desagradable_ para mí, y que _usted_ forme parte de ello, me parece casi intolerable. No lo pedí y no lo quiero. Si cree que estoy malinterpretando a propósito esa profecía... entonces, bueno, está tan loco como esa vieja chiflada que la soltó.

Potter, según pudo comprobar, apenas se calmó.

—Sí, bueno, al menos usted es...

—¿Sí? —su tono oscuro consiguió calmar un poco al joven, o eso o Potter no era tan maleducado como creía.

—Me disculpo, señor —dijo con cautela, después de pararse a pensar un momento—. No era apropiado lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué era? —el mismo tono oscuro que le había hecho parar ahora le hacía hablar. Interesante.

—Yo… según dicen los rumores... eh, bueno...

El joven parecía no saber cómo continuar, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Severus casi suspiró. ¿No era capaz ni de _hablar_ con coherencia sobre el asunto?

—¿Por casualidad está intentando dilucidar con pocas palabras mis preferencias sexuales, Potter? —querido Merlín, ni siquiera podía responder a _eso_ , sólo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de pánico—. Supongo que intuirá que esa clase de rumores normalmente tiene algún tipo de fundamento —le informó Severus—. De hecho, me atraen los hombres.

Potter pareció como si fuera a desmayarse.

—Eh, sí —consiguió decir con voz entrecortada—. Bueno, creo que usted debería saber que a mí no.

 _Qué sorpresa_ , pensó Severus, las palabras sonando sarcásticas incluso en su propia mente, pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue completamente neutral.

—Lo suponía.

—Sí, bueno, pero no sólo eso... —Potter cerró los ojos, como si sólo pronunciar las palabras le hiciera sentirse profanado—. Entiendo lo que escribió sobre... oh, dios. Eh, sobre lo que la profecía va a exigir, el inte... eh, la parte personal, quiero decir. Pero... yo no me siento atraído por usted, señor. Quiero decir, para _nada._

—Eso es excesivamente obvio —dijo Severus, su tono seco—. Asimismo, no importa.

—¿Cómo puede no importar cuando se supone que nosotros...? Eh... ya sabe.

—¿Cómo de franco quiere que sea? —preguntó Severus, entonces observó cómo los músculos de la garganta del joven se tensaban, mientras un leve sonrojo se extendía desde el cuello de su camisa blanca hasta teñir lentamente su rostro.

Casi parecía como si su maldita corbata granate-y-dorada estuviera cortándole la respiración, aunque quizás le vino a la mente esa imagen porque había fantaseado bastante a menudo con estrangular Gryffindors con los colores de su casa.

—Creo que ha captado el mensaje —se mofó con desdén. Sin duda, la perspectiva no le resultaría _agradable_ a un joven heterosexual de dieciocho años, pero no era el fin del mundo, ¿no? El irritante chico parecía estar pensando que sí lo era, lo cual provocó que Severus dijera lo que había estado intentando contener un momento antes—. Está bien, Potter. No tiene que estar enamorado ni encontrar a los hombres atractivos, para abrirse de piernas y aceptar el...

—¡Muy bien! —le interrumpió el Gryffindor—. ¡Eso ha sido _bastante_ franco!

Severus se inclinó de nuevo y sonrió con suficiencia, estirando sus piernas una vez más. ¿Y qué si el joven estaba incómodo? Lo tenía merecido, después de todo, no había tenido tacto para anunciar no sólo que Severus no era atractivo, sino que cualquier contacto entre ellos le haría vomitar. Severus ya sabía todo eso desde un principio, pero no hacía falta que se lo soltaran así en la cara.

Entonces, cuando el maldito joven retrocedió aún más, pegándose a la esquina del sofá, Severus dejó de sentirse satisfecho por su incomodidad. _Realmente, Severus, sólo tiene dieciocho años,_ le recordó su conciencia. _Dieciocho, e intenta fingir que_ Podentes _no le asusta a muerte, el muy_ _Gryffindor._

—Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo esta tarde —anunció Severus, cambiando de pronto a lo que pensó sería una buena frase para un _anfitrión_. Quizás si trataba al joven como un invitado en lugar de como algo molesto, las cosas fluirían con más facilidad—. Vamos a empezar otra vez. Harry, agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Algo más fuerte?

El joven hizo un sonido como si se atragantase.

—No sé si me ha impactado más escuchar mi nombre o escucharle ofrecerme una bebida.

Severus había decidido que debían llamarse por sus nombres de pila.

—A tu padre también lo llamaba _Potter_ , y tienes razón cuando dices que le odiaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo que tenemos que pasar juntos, creo que sería mejor que empezara a diferenciar a uno del otro, ¿no opinas igual, Harry?

El joven le miró como si pensara que su nombre sonaba extraño en aquella habitación.

—Sí —respondió, mientras asentía—, está bien, profesor.

—Severus.

Oh Merlín, ahí estaba, boqueando como si fuera un pez otra vez. A Severus le costó horrores el contenerse para no alargar la mano y agarrarle la barbilla para hacer que cerrara esa boca.

—Severus —repitió Harry en un tono extremadamente dudoso, un tono que estaba claro que quería decir: _Es más fácil que nieve en el Infierno a que te llame __Severus por iniciativa propia_.

—En realidad no me interesa que me llames _profesor_ , y mucho menos _señor_ en la cama —le explicó Severus, sin permitir que el sonrojo del joven le molestara tanto esta vez. Tenía que superar su vergüenza, tan simple como eso. Suspiró—. De hecho, es bastante molesto que seas tan joven, y un estudiante. Al menos ya no estás en mi clase. Ah... lo que me recuerda... ¿Cómo llevas los exámenes de los EXTASIS, por cierto?

—Eh, bien —murmuró Harry, apartando la mirada. Severus no estaba seguro de creerle, y por un momento se sintió preocupado, pero apartó ese sentimiento. Podía invitarle a volver a su clase, ¿no? No es que quisiera, pero incluso aunque así fuera, sería inapropiado reanudar una relación de profesor/estudiante, dado que la maldita profecía los estaba forzando a compartir ciertas intimidades. Y no podían esperar a que el año escolar finalizara, ¿verdad? Con el treinta y uno de julio amenazando sobre el horizonte, no había tiempo que perder.

—No me has dicho si querías beber algo —apuntó Severus.

—Ah, ¡no sé! —exclamó Harry aparentemente fascinado por la visión de sus propias manos. Comenzó a usar la uña del pulgar distraídamente para quitarse la cutícula de uno de los dedos, mientras sus pies marcaban alguna clase de ritmo contra el suelo de piedra.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —exclamó Severus—. ¿Por qué no puedes relajarte y ya?

Eso consiguió que Harry levantara la vista. Y que hablara, aunque Merlín sabía, que la dicción del joven era atroz.

—Dios, ¿por qué cree, _Severus_ _?_ —preguntó Harry con desdén, pero por su naturaleza no era posible que mantuviera ese tono oscuro por mucho tiempo. Se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Escuche, yo... no creo que pueda hacer esto, ¿vale? Quiero decir, eh, no esta noche. Necesito más tiempo para hacerme a la idea, así que es mejor que me vaya. De todas formas, tengo deberes que hacer.

—Siéntate —le mandó Severus, y esperó hasta que Harry se hubo hundido de nuevo en el sofá—. _Este_ asunto es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y lo sabes. En cuanto a lo que no puedes hacer _esta noche_... —reprimió una leve sonrisa. La situación del joven no era precisamente divertida. Para nada—. Creo que has malinterpretado mi plan de batalla, por así decirlo. ¿Qué piensas que vamos a hacer esta noche?

—Eh... yo...

De nuevo el sonrojo, esta vez con tanta intensidad que incluso irradiaba calor hacia Severus. Jugueteó durante un instante con la idea de insistir para que le respondiera, pero decidió que no serviría a su propósito hacer que Harry se sintiera más incómodo aún.

—Olvida lo que sea que te preocupa —le recomendó el profesor de Pociones—. Había pensado que esta noche deberíamos hablar, e intentar acostumbrarnos un poco a la compañía del otro —cuando Harry frunció el ceño levemente, Severus arrastró las palabras—: Sí, a mí también me desagrada la perspectiva, pero es necesario.

Harry le sorprendió entonces, estirando sus piernas por fin —a pesar de mantenerlas lo suficientemente lejos de las de Severus—, y sacudiéndolas.

—En ese caso, cerveza de mantequilla, creo.

Severus se puso de pie y dio varias zancadas hasta la red _flu._

—Te invito a que pidas algo más fuerte, si lo deseas —comentó el hombre, antes de tirar una pizca de polvos para contactar con las cocinas—. Tienes la edad permitida.

—No, en realidad luego tengo que estudiar—insistió Harry.

Severus le dirigió una mirada burlona y a continuación ordenó que prepararan una cerveza de mantequilla y una taza de té caliente para ser servidas en sus aposentos. Antes de llegar de nuevo al sofá, la imagen de las bebidas parpadeó hasta que ambas tomaron corporeidad en la baja mesa de estilo francés que estaba más a su alcance.

Esperó hasta que Harry se hubo relajado lo suficiente como para tomar un trago.

—Entonces —inquirió—, ¿cómo están yendo tus clases este trimestre?

Eso, ciertamente, no consiguió la reacción que había esperado. Enmudecido por la impresión, Harry se atragantó con su bebida y terminó escupiendo una buena cantidad del líquido fuera de la boca. Entonces estalló en una risa nerviosa, aunque logró mantener la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para coger el pañuelo que Severus había convocado con un _Accio_ , y limpiar su jersey.

—Esto se llama mantener una conversación cordial, Harry —dijo Snape con aire despectivo—. ¿No estás familiarizado con el concepto? ¿Es que te ha criado una familia de babuinos?

—Es sólo que no... _Usted_ —murmuró el joven, intentando reunir confianza, le dio un par de sorbos más a su bebida. Unos buenos tragos, aunque Severus no se podía explicar cómo alguien podía sentirse alentado por una bebida juvenil como lo era la _cerveza de mantequilla_. Bueno, reflexionó, probablemente, ahora tendría tiempo de sobra para educar el paladar del joven, asumiendo que se preocupara por aprender.

Lo intentó de nuevo, aunque esta vez su discurso fue ciertamente menos cortés.

—Sugiere un tema, ya que eres tan buen conversador. Ah sí, puedo imaginar la sala común de Gryffindor por la noche, mientras das una charla sobre Basiliscos e Hipogrifos y tus muchos triunfos durante el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hmm, ¿gastaste el premio en fruslerías inútiles o el dinero está encerrado en la bóveda que en breve tendrás que entregarme?

—Cierre el _puto_ pico —gruñó Harry sin alzar la voz.

No iba a permitir un lenguaje como ése en sus aposentos.

—Diez puntos menos de... —dijo Severus con brusquedad, de forma automática. Pero dejó a medias la frase, sintiéndose estúpido. Albus tenía razón, aquello no era un asunto de Casas. Era entre Potter y él. _Harry_ y él, se recordó.

—Creo —dijo cuidadosamente Harry—, que, en lugar de intercambiar insultos, deberíamos abordar el asunto que usted se empeña en mencionar, pero no en explicar. Dijo que, _en nuestro caso en particular_ , había otra razón aparte de _Cambiare_ por la que teníamos que usar el, eh… ¿El Sexo Mágico?

— _Tenías_ que preguntar —respondió con acidez, Severus.

—Usted dijo que lo hiciera.

—¡Cállate y déjame pensar!

Un poco perplejo, Harry dio un sorbo a su bebida hasta que la sensación de desconcierto hubo pasado.

Severus intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, sorprendido por lo difícil que le resultaba ya que, por supuesto, aquello no era algo sobre lo que hablara todos los días. Sólo Albus sabía lo que estaba a punto de revelar. O más bien, sólo Albus y los Mortífagos que habían estado presentes durante el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de describir.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre Sexo Mágico? —comenzó por fin.

—No mucho —dijo Harry, y tras recibir una mirada tenaz, modificó su declaración—. Bueno, nada. Iba a preguntarle si podía recomendarme algún libro.

—Te indicaré uno que podrás leer mientras estés en mis habitaciones. Por ahora, sin embargo… empezaremos con un ejemplo de Pociones, y continuaremos a partir de ahí. ¿Puedes nombrar una poción que requiera sangre humana como ingrediente?

El joven tuvo que pensarlo durante un momento, lo que fue decepcionante.

—Eh, ¿un filtro de amor? —preguntó, obviamente inseguro.

—Sí —dijo Severus, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer comentarios sobre sus hábitos de estudio y otras cosas por el estilo—. Ahora, ¿ _por qué_ debe contener un filtro realizado con éxito la sangre de ambos, tanto del amante como del amado?

Por lo menos, esta vez hubo menos dudas.

—Algo en la sangre identifica a las personas a las que el filtro debería afectar.

Severus asintió.

—Y en otro tipo de pociones, la sangre, la saliva o el semen pueden llevar consigo varias clases de poder mágico, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Eh, sí —confirmó Harry, aunque apartó la mirada un segundo y tragó con fuerza, antes de mirarle de nuevo—. Siga.

—¿Es _sólo_ en Pociones donde dichas sustancias pueden llegar a transmitir su poder?

El joven resopló.

—Sí, bueno, _ya_ sé que va a decirme que no. Pero no creo que cada vez que alguien eche un polvo con su novia haya magia en el aire. O, al menos, no en la forma en la que usted se refiere.

—Sexo Mágico y sexo a secas son distintos —añadió el Slytherin—. Al elaborar una poción, estás uniendo los fluidos corporales y combinándolos con Tierra Mágica. El Sexo Mágico hace algo parecido, pero por medio de hechizos. Ahora, en nuestro caso, el hechizo será invocado y sellado dentro de tu alma, siguiendo el rito que te describí. Después, cualquier intimidad entre nosotros provocará que el hechizo alcance su plenitud, por así decirlo. En efecto, para nosotros, sexo y Sexo Mágico se convertirán en sinónimos.

—Pero eso sería cierto en el caso de dos personas cualesquiera que participasen en _Podentes_ —señaló Harry—. Entonces, ¿qué significa eso de que nosotros, en particular, somos un caso excepcional?

Severus cerró los ojos.

—Se ha invocado Sexo Mágico sobre mí, con anterioridad. Aún están asentados en lo más profundo de mi propia alma poderosos conjuros, hechizos sellados con el tipo de intimidades que tú y yo debemos compartir ahora.

Harry apartó la mirada, esta vez no tanto porque se sintiera avergonzado, sino porque no le pareció correcto observar el dolor que se reflejaba a través de las facciones de su profesor.

—Eh… no se ofenda, pero… en realidad, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra situación.

—Es muy probable que ésa sea la razón por la que el destino me ha elegido a mí para que haga esto por ti —respondió Severus, sus ojos aún cerrados, aunque para entonces había desaparecido cualquier rastro de expresión en su rostro—. Me fue transferido poder mágico. No como un hechizo _Podentes_ , obviamente, nada parecido a los poderes doblemente completados. Pero me fue concedida una cierta cantidad de poder que no es mía. Y está vinculada a mi semen —hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta.

Que llegó más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Eh, vale. Entiendo, creo. Este poder, está en su… eh, ya sabe, ¿y podrá transferir ese poder a alguien que se acueste con usted?

—No —dijo Severus, resistiendo el impulso de añadir _idiota_ a la respuesta. Se bebió el resto de té y se estremeció por el amargor del brebaje que se había enfriado—. Sólo a la persona con quien invoque el Sexo Mágico. Los hechizos que vinculan dicho poder hacia mí son fuertes, pero no son nada para _Podentes_. Para efectuar la transferencia, tendrás que recibir mi esperma dentro de tu cuerpo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo he _pillado._ Creo que el estúpido comentario que hizo antes lo dejó bastante claro.

—Son las consecuencias de hablar con franqueza —respondió Severus, no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas—. Mejor eso a que lo malinterpretes. Probablemente debería mencionar además que _cualquier_ contacto corporal que haya entre nosotros reforzará el intercambio _Podentes_. Aunque ciertas intimidades son simplemente… más poderosas. Ahora, en cuanto a la otra transferencia, la que te otorgará poderes externos actualmente vinculados a _mí_ : necesitamos llevarla a cabo antes de tu cumpleaños.

A Harry le llevó un rato caer en la cuenta.

—Ah. Así es como voy a sobrevivir al ataque que vendrá el treinta y uno de julio. Tendré ese poder extra… y tenemos que invocar _Podentes_ con el fin de neutralizar la magia que está vinculada a usted para que yo pueda adquirirla. Vale.

—Sí. Quiero pensar que la liberación del vínculo de poder será casi instantánea. Después de todo, en realidad, no es mío; _Podentes_ hará posible un nuevo vínculo. Los poderes doblemente completados, entiendes que deberían desarrollarse con el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Eso sería imposible de concretar, a pesar de que está claro que la profundización de tu esclavitud hacia mí, especialmente en el sentido físico, es lo que los hará madurar.

—Sí, lo pillo —murmuró Harry, su mente aún centrada en el asunto de los poderes externos vinculados al cuerpo de su profesor. Había algo que faltaba, algo que no lograba entender del todo—. Eh… Sexo Mágico. Usted obtuvo este pequeño poder extra que no es suyo y pasará a mí cuando nosotros, ya sabe. Pero, ¿y qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué eso me haría capaz de resistir _su_ ataque?

—Para empezar, porque el poder era _suyo_ —admitió Severus.

Harry se tomó un momento para procesarlo.

—Usted no quiere decir… oh.

—Veo que has captado la implicación.

—Sí —respondió Harry, sin saber qué más decir. _Asco, puag y ¿estás de coña?_ Parecían respuestas poco apropiadas, por no mencionar ofensivas. De todas formas, ¿Snape y Voldemort? Eso _era_ asqueroso.

—Hace mucho tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso pensó en usarme para que espiase aquí en Hogwarts. Por si acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un escrutinio de un _Legeremens_ como el de Albus, me dio parte de su poder. De _esa_ manera.

—Vale… por lo que supongo que usted tendrá que pasármelo a mí, de _esa_ manera —repitió Harry en un tono tan neutro como fue capaz. A juzgar por la mirada que Snape le dirigió, comprendió que su repugnancia se le había quedado plasmada en el rostro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto—. ¿Y cómo impedirá eso que pueda matarme en mi cumpleaños?

—Tener _su propio poder_ dentro desviará la magia que use contra ti. Será algo así como la resistencia que ejercen las varitas gemelas, una contra la otra. Aunque no te hará capaz de derrotarlo, para eso necesitamos el intercambio _Podentes_ en su máxima expresión, pero sin duda evitara que pueda matarte, por el momento.

Harry pensó sobre todo aquello mientras dejaba su botella de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa.

—Pero ese poder que hay dentro de su cuerpo, ahora, ¿también tiene ese efecto con usted? ¿Reduce su magia?

—Si no lo hiciera, ahora estaría como los Longbottom. El Sexo Mágico que invocó sobre mí es lo que me ha hecho capaz de soportar todos los _Cruciatus_ que he recibido.

—Eh… ¿sólo fue una vez?

—¿Los _Cruciatus_? —preguntó Severus, seguro de que la respuesta quedaba implícita en su anterior comentario. Aunque, por supuesto, Potter… Harry, casi nunca escuchaba.

—No. El Sexo Mágico. ¿Sólo sucedió una vez?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—No me voy a molestar en discutir mis anteriores relaciones contigo. Ninguna de ellas, ¿está claro?

—Tengo derecho a saber...

—No, no lo tienes —le interrumpió Severus—. No tienes ningún derecho en absoluto y pronto será así. Así que deja de pensar de esa forma, ya que sólo puede ser contraproducente. Ahora, ¿quieres preguntarme algo más?

—Por su plan —dijo Harry, mordiéndose el labio—. Para… ya sabe.

—¿Para preparar nuestra relación sexual? —aclaró Severus.

Según pudo observar, el joven palideció considerablemente, a pesar de que llevaban hablando sobre el asunto varios minutos.

—Eh, sí — contestó al fin con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me explico, ¿qué quiere decir exactamente?

Severus se vio fuertemente tentado a soltar otro: _¿Cómo de franco quieres que sea?,_ junto con algunas descripciones detalladas del tema, pero logró resistirse. No quería, después de todo, que Harry Potter se desmayara por el shock.

—Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para planificar los días, ¿entendido? —dijo en su lugar—. Quedan tres semanas para los EXTASIS y, después de eso, sólo dos semanas más hasta la graduación. Más tarde, tendremos seis semanas de verano, y entonces cumplirás los diecinueve años. Por lo tanto, en algún momento durante las próximas once semanas, tú y yo deberemos invocar con éxito el hechizo _Podentes_ y lograr involucrarnos en una relación sexual plena. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro para ti?

—Como el agua —jadeó Harry.

Severus ignoró la exagerada reacción.

—Confío que, además, entiendes que la violación no tiene cabida en todo esto…

—Lo ha dejado… claro —admitió, volviendo la cara a un lado.

—Bien. Por lo tanto, ¿estás de acuerdo en que necesitamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos durante las próximas semanas, para que ese consensuado acercamiento… físico pueda ser llevado a cabo? —a su pregunta le siguió un gran silencio—. ¿Harry?

—Sí, tiene razón —su respuesta fue renuente, por decir algo—: Estoy de acuerdo —admitió Harry—. Y sé que dice que _esto_ —su mano se movió al azar hacia Severus—, es más importante que mis estudios, pero eso no significa que vaya a mandar a la mierda a mis EXTASIS, por muy coñazo que sean. Así que no sé qué quiere decir con _pasar mucho tiempo_ , porque no pienso dejar de lado mis exámenes.

—No pensaba interferir en tu educación —aclaró sarcásticamente Severus—, viendo que tu dedicación por aprender ha sido tan impresionante durante todos estos años.

—Yo no he dicho que sea _brillante_ —contraatacó de nuevo Harry—. ¡Sólo que preferiría no joder mi vida más de lo que la maldita profecía lo va a hacer!

—No quiero interferir en tus estudios —dijo Severus otra vez—. Pero tal vez podamos combinar ambos objetivos. Sugiero que, entre diario, por la noche después de cenar, bajes aquí y estudies casi hasta el toque de queda. Durante tres semanas; te ayudaré si tienes preguntas sobre el temario. Además, aprovecharemos el tiempo para hablar, Harry, y tocar, aunque no haremos nada terriblemente personal, por lo menos no antes de tus exámenes. La mayor parte de cada sábado la pasarás aquí también y sugiero que dejemos los domingos como día de descanso.

Hasta el momento, todo parecía factible para Harry, aunque no desmesuradamente atractivo. Estaba más preocupado por lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Y después de los EXTASIS?

—El mismo programa, pero nuestro enfoque cambiará necesariamente para prepararnos para llevar a cabo la invocación, lo cual creo que deberíamos hacer una semana después de tu graduación.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a que mi cumpleaños esté más cerca? Quiero decir, seguro que _Podentes_ le deja transmitirme ese Sexo Mágico que cree que me protegerá, pero si la profecía es cierta, no necesitaré la protección hasta el treinta y uno de julio.

Severus suspiró, pero le miró fijamente, negros ojos aburridos sobre unos verdes.

—Es obvio que no ansías que lleguemos a la parte íntima de todo esto. Invocar _Podentes_ antes, creo que ayudará.

—Cree que eso va a hacer que yo quiera... ya sabe... ¿con usted?

—Nada tan directo como eso; no hay ningún encantamiento de amor oculto tras el hechizo, ni ningún afrodisíaco. Es sólo que creo que podría ser más fácil para ti adaptarte una vez que te posea de verdad.

—Oh, Dios... —Harry apartó su cara—. Poseerme.

Severus endureció sus propias facciones, porque sentir empatía por la autocompasión del joven, después de todo, no iba a ayudar mucho.

—Acostúmbrate a la idea —le ordenó con brusquedad—. Una vez que esté hecho, voy a poseerte por el resto de tu vida.

Harry se puso de pie y cogió su capa mientras se tambaleaba hacia la chimenea.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche —pronunció, su mirada buscando en la repisa del hogar—. ¿Dónde están sus polvos _flu?_

—Un momento —le ordenó Severus—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry? Con nuestros tiempos de reunión y todo lo demás...

—Después de la cena de lunes a viernes y todos los sábados, sólo echará a perder mis últimas semanas aquí, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo suavemente Severus—. Ahora, escucha. Cada noche, te traerás tus libros. Colgarás tu capa en la oficina del director antes de venir por la red _flu..._

—Todavía no tengo por qué obedecer órdenes suyas, _señor_.

—Sí, tienes. Mi único interés es hacer que estés preparado para el rito, por no mencionar lo que sigue, así que harás lo que te digo. Antes de que objetes de nuevo, recuerda lo que está en juego: primero tu vida y, después, tu capacidad para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Contra todo eso, parece un poco tonto preocuparse porque sus últimas semanas en la escuela se vayan _a echar a perder._

—Sí, señor —espetó Harry.

—Severus —le recordó el mayor—, de ahora en adelante. Y una cosa más, no más sexo con Granger ni con ninguna otra persona.

Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido, entonces los entornó mirándole con odio.

—¿No me dijo usted antes que sus romances no me interesaban?

—Y no te interesan —contestó con calma, Severus—. Yo no estoy atado a ningún vínculo de fidelidad, aquí. Pero tú sí lo estarás. Y déjame prevenirte, la magia en _Podentes_ no percibirá que eres sincero si estás deseando compartir tu cuerpo con cualquier otra persona que no sea _yo_ en las semanas antes de la invocación.

—Eso es un montón de tonterías...

—No lo son. Recuerda que este hechizo fue elaborado por magos enamorados.

—Ah —exhaló Harry, lo que Severus sólo pudo interpretar como un suspiro de decepción—. ¿Y si, eh, sólo esta noche, yo y…, alguien más? Puedo comenzar mañana a eh… abstenerme.

—Definitivamente no. Empezarás a abstenerte a partir de ahora. Desde este instante, y con esto quiero decir que tengas una completa abstención. No debes ni siquiera satisfacerte a ti mismo. Pero no te preocupes. Eres un joven normal, con deseos fuertes y frecuentes, ¿no? Sentirte frustrado, aunque no sea terriblemente agradable, te ayudará a adaptarte a la situación.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry, ruborizado.

—Creo que puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo —respondió Severus. Convocó con un _Accio_ una deslucida caja de cobre que estaba en un estante en el otro extremo de la habitación y lo abrió, extendiéndolo hacia Harry, quien no perdió el tiempo en agarrar un puñado de polvos _flu_ y desvanecerse en un destello de fuego verde.

Entonces, apoyó su espalda contra un antiguo tapiz, sin estar demasiado seguro de si suspirar de nuevo o si echarse a reír.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) En español, en el original.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

** Miércoles trece y jueves catorce de mayo de 1998  **

El siguiente par de noches no fueron tan malas como Harry había temido. En su mayor parte se sentaba acurrucado en la esquina del sofá de Snape, con un libro apoyado en sus rodillas dobladas y una esfera mágica flotando sobre él para proporcionarle buena luz, mientras leía. Snape leía también, la mayoría de las veces sentado en el otro lado del sofá, sus largas piernas extendidas hacia Harry, al igual que la primera noche.

Ninguno llevaba sus capas.

Harry principalmente deambulaba por allí con su uniforme escolar, lo que se veía bastante formal incluso sin la envolvente capa. Camisa blanca, corbata granate-y-dorada, jersey y pantalones grises, zapatos negros y calcetines. Estaba totalmente cubierto excepto por la cara y las manos, pero, de todas formas, sin su capa, se sentía _expuesto_. Y de alguna manera era exasperante que Snape se sintiera completamente a gusto sin _su_ voluminosa túnica y que lo dejara entrever actuando de forma tan normal. Por supuesto, estaban en sus aposentos, por lo que quizás de ahí derivaba la diferencia, pensaba Harry, pero era un pensamiento que lo deprimía. Después de que invocaran el hechizo, tendría que vivir bajo el techo de Snape, lo que con toda probabilidad significaba que tendría que vivir _allí_.

Harry se estremeció con sólo pensar en ello. En realidad, no creía que las mazmorras fuesen el mejor sitio para crecer, pero al igual que con muchos más detalles de _Podentes_ , no iba a tener elección.

La verdad era que Harry no había creído que sentarse y estudiar con Snape fuera a conseguir que tuvieran una _relación mucho menos_ rencorosa, pero resultaba sorprendente cuánto había aprendido sobre el maestro de Pociones durante aquellas primeras noches. Cuando no estaba trabajando, parecía que Snape solía vestir de forma más casual, aunque seguía abusando del color negro. Sin embargo, a Harry le intimidaba muchos menos una camisa negra de vestir y unos pantalones de pinzas que las anticuadas prendas del atuendo que Snape solía utilizar. Se preguntó por qué se pondría aquella ropa para las clases: la túnica, las capas..., si era porque le proveían de una mejor protección contra accidentes de pociones, o si Snape simplemente conocía el efecto intimidatorio que provocaba sobre los jóvenes estudiantes y por eso se las ponía. Probablemente sería por eso último.

Pero lo que menos había observado Harry durante aquellas primeras noches era la ropa del hombre que más pronto que tarde se convertiría en su propietario. En verdad, cuando Snape estaba relajado, podía ser casi tolerable. Harry no le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre los temas que estaba estudiando durante las dos primeras noches; no se atrevió. Había aprendido bastante bien en clase de Pociones que admitir la ignorancia era sinónimo de pedir que se burlasen de uno. Y si había algo que no necesitaba era que Snape le recordara su verdadera opinión sobre él. En cierto sentido, esa opinión no le importaba, por supuesto; a Harry en realidad le daba _igual_ lo que Snape pensase. Claro que sí. En otro nivel, sin embargo, aquello tenía cierta importancia, porque le gustara o no, Snape iba a tener un completo control sobre él, y demasiado pronto. Que Snape no tenía paciencia con la gente incompetente era sabido en todo el colegio, y Harry no veía ninguna razón para recordarle al hombre que él siempre había considerado a Harry Potter como la personificación de la incompetencia.

En la tercera noche, cuando ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo de su encuentro, Snape dejó su libro a un lado y se deslizó hacia Harry para echar un vistazo a lo que el joven estaba apuntando en un pergamino. Al principio, Harry no se preocupó demasiado por el cambio de rutina. Había llegado a comprender que Snape no iba a iniciar algo físico, al menos no sin avisarle, y en cuanto a las notas, eran sobre Astronomía, por lo que el profesor de Pociones probablemente no tendría mucho que decir.

Estaba equivocado.

Al menos, en lo segundo.

—Los planetas en realidad no se desplazan hacia atrás durante el movimiento retrógrado —anunció Snape de forma cortante.

Harry levantó la vista, perdiendo su concentración.

—Lo sé.

—Tus notas no indican eso.

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia lo que había escrito, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, lo he puesto mal. Pero lo entiendo —hizo amago de volver de nuevo al texto.

—El experto que lea tu EXTASIS no sabrá que lo entiendes, sólo sabrá lo que has escrito, por lo que debes expresarte con más claridad. Borra eso y vuelve a escribirlo.

—Vale —murmuró Harry—. Me explicaré mejor en el examen.

—Oblígame —pidió Snape en un tono extraño. Harry levantó la vista de nuevo, desconcertado por la oscura mirada que el hombre le estaba dirigiendo, su expresión bastante más intensa de lo que parecía apropiado.

—Son sólo algunas notas, profesor… —intentó explicar Harry, dándose cuenta de que también se equivocaba en la primera suposición. Si le provocaba lo suficiente, Snape _podría_ tocarle sin previo aviso.

El maestro de Pociones tomó su muñeca en un firme agarre y apretó. No para herirle ni de forma violenta, sino para captar la atención de Harry. El chico bajó la mirada hacia los blancos dedos que comprimían su bronceada muñeca, y se estremeció ante aquella visión.

—Severus —le ordenó en voz baja—. Dilo.

La respiración de Harry se hizo más pesada. No _quería_ decirlo, probablemente porque mencionar el nombre le haría reconocer lo que el futuro le deparaba.

—Ahora —gruñó Snape, apretando sus dedos hasta que la presión se volvió incómoda.

—Caray, ¡vaya a tomarse una Poción Calmante o algo de eso! —exclamó Harry—. Se ha puesto un poco nervioso por algo insignificante, ¿no cree, _Severus?_ —lo sintió incorrecto en su lengua, realmente lo era. Casi... bueno, indecente, pensó. Dijera lo que dijera el programa de sus clases, el hombre aún era su profesor. O algo parecido, a fin de cuentas.

—Creí que te darías cuenta —observó Snape, liberándolo—, de que esta desobediencia es bastante significativa, Harry. Tienes que acostumbrarte a hacer lo que yo digo. Es sorprendente que siete años de clase no te hayan condicionado a ello, pero como no lo han hecho, ahora tendrás que esforzarte todo lo que puedas por cultivar tu gusto hacia la sumisión.

—¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba? —preguntó Harry indignado. No pudo evitarlo; incluso la simple palabra _sumisión_ enviaba a su mente imágenes que, francamente, eran de carácter sexual. Y apenas conseguía tolerar aquellos pensamientos.

—Fue una petición—le explicó Severus con cansancio—, y la has ignorado. Necesitas comenzar a practicar tu obediencia desde ya, Harry, porque después de que invoquemos el hechizo, un comportamiento como el de antes sería peligroso. ¿No leíste el resumen entero? Si te rebelas contra mí en un futuro, ¡podría hacerte mucho daño! Así que no seas idiota. Vamos a hacer como si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación y haz lo que te diga. _Borra esa línea y_ _corrígela_.

Harry lo hizo, pero no sin antes murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones y hacer, con resquemor, una gran floritura al ondear su pluma.

—Idiota —pronunció Snape—. Lo único que estás haciendo es demostrar que necesitas practicar más con respecto a obedecerme. Así que, vamos a seguir con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Pon a un lado el libro.

—Todavía tengo que estudiar...

La mano de Snape se deslizó para agarrar el libro.

 _—No..._ —enfatizó—... me hagas castigarte.

—¡No puede, no todavía! ¡Dumbledore lo mataría y si no, por lo menos, lo echaría de aquí!

—No cuentes con eso —dijo Snape con brusquedad—. A diferencia de ti, ¡Albus entiende a la perfección lo importante que es para nosotros aprender a llevarnos bien!

—Usted no quiere llevarse bien conmigo —contestó Harry con aire sarcástico—. ¡Sólo quiere mandar y controlarme!

 _—Imbécil_ —dijo Snape, disgustado por cada palabra que acababa de escuchar—, yo no quiero eso en absoluto. A mí también se me ha impuesto y el hecho de que haya adquirido el rol dominante en esta farsa que tenemos que hacer realidad, ¡no hace que parezca menos una violación! ¿Crees que quiero que atiendas a todos mis caprichos, que estés constantemente a mis pies? ¿Piensas que quiero ser el único responsable de restringir tu respuesta descerebrada ante cualquier clase de peligro? ¡Esto me repugna, al completo!

Harry se encogió con un poco más de fuerza, aunque por aquel entonces sabía que debería estar acostumbrado a esa clase de invectiva. Después de todo, había escuchado algo parecido durante toda su vida. Que era un estorbo, que los adultos que se encontraban en su vida preferirían que no les molestase, al menos, no alguien como él.

—Ahora —gruñó Snape suavemente—, ¿en realidad tienes la intención de invocar _Podentes_ conmigo? Esto es completamente voluntario, ¿entiendes? Pero si vas a echarte para atrás, dímelo ahora, ¡para que pueda dejar de perder mi precioso tiempo con un despreciable joven que desea morir!

—Dije que lo haría —protestó Harry, levantando la barbilla, aunque el resto de su cuerpo permaneció encogido.

—Eso _dices_. Pero esto es más que hablar, señor Potter, ¿vas a seguir desafiándome a pesar de que es posible que ese comportamiento condene nuestro esfuerzo al fracaso?

—No lo he dicho por decir —protestó Harry, profundamente ofendido.

Snape le lanzó el libro, rápido y con fuerza, y sólo los reflejos que Harry tenía gracias al Quidditch le libraron de que le golpeara en la cabeza.

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez —anunció con suavidad—. Harry. _Aparta el libro a un lado_.

Harry lo arrojó sobre una mesa cercana.

—¿Sí, Severus? —preguntó con exagerada cortesía—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?

 _Oooh_ , mala idea desafiarle, comprendió Harry un momento más tarde, pero lo que Snape dijo a continuación le dejó demasiado impactado como para seguir pensando. Probablemente no debería habérselo tomado así; ya que sólo era una pequeña petición, después de todo. Pequeña, pero de alguna manera bastante impactante procediendo de un tipo como Snape.

—Quítate la corbata —dijo Snape directamente, sus ojos entornándose como para calibrar la reacción del joven.

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se dilataron. Así que ahora el profesor de Pociones estaba poniéndole a prueba, ¿estaba probando su obediencia? Harry no iba a ser el primero en ceder, así que contestó con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

—Oh, sí, Severus. Cualquier cosa por usted, Severus.

Y arrojó los colores de Gryffindor a un lado.

—Ahora tu jersey.

En ese momento, Harry le miró con odio, preguntándose cuánto tiempo se iba a prolongar aquel estúpido juego.

—Oh, con todo gusto —soltó de forma punzante, sacándoselo rápidamente sobre la cabeza. El movimiento habría sido más espectacular si no hubiera llevado sus gafas. Murmurando, Harry las desenredó del estúpido jersey y lo tiró al suelo—. ¿Ahora la camisa? —soltó con tono de burla.

—Eres verdaderamente estúpido —suspiró cortante Snape—. ¿Todavía no has caído en la cuenta de que he estado castigando tu grosería durante los últimos minutos? Si no aprendes a obedecerme con buenas maneras y pronto, me temo que acabarás en cueros. Y aunque eso se dará más adelante sin que puedas evitarlo, en verdad, ahora es _demasiado_ pronto para que… puedas sobrellevarlo.

—Ah —dijo Harry, sintiéndose tan estúpido como había dicho Snape, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

—Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo una vez más para ver si has aprendido algo. Desabrocha tu camisa.

Esa vez, Harry simplemente asintió y lo hizo, aunque sus dedos estaban temblando. No hizo frente a la mirada de Snape. No podía.

—Acaba con el resto del capítulo —escuchó decir a su profesor.

Harry se apresuró a coger el libro y volvió a su trabajo.

~

** Viernes, quince de mayo de 1998, por la tarde **

La siguiente noche pasó sin incidentes, aunque en el momento en que Harry llegó por la red _flu,_ Snape le hizo quitarse la corbata y el jersey. Harry no sabía de qué iba el asunto. ¿Era una sutil advertencia o simplemente era la forma en la que Snape intentaba promover su progreso hacia una relación menos formal? Harry no le preguntó.

Snape interrumpió su tiempo de estudio varias veces durante esa tarde, sobre todo para hacerle algunas preguntas puntuales sobre lo que estaba repasando de Transformaciones. Una respuesta correcta se ganaba un breve asentimiento. Sin embargo, de forma asombrosa, una respuesta incorrecta no derivaba en una larga diatriba sobre sus deficiencias intelectuales. En su lugar, Snape le _explicaba,_ de verdad, el asunto en cuestión, utilizando otras preguntas para guiarle hacia una compresión más clara del tema. Era una técnica que Harry había observado que el profesor de Pociones empleaba en clase, aunque nunca antes se había molestado en usarla con Harry.

Funcionaba realmente bien, además. En sólo unas horas, de repente sentía que había mejorado muchísimo su comprensión sobre principios y aplicaciones de Transformaciones. Harry no estaba seguro de qué le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que Snape en verdad le hubiera enseñado algo, o que el hombre fuera un experto en algo más que Pociones.

Cuando se aproximaba la hora de marcharse, Harry se vistió y recogió todas sus cosas.

—Mañana es el último sábado del año que iremos a Hogsmeade —mencionó de forma casual—, así que había pensado que tal vez podría…

—No —le interrumpió Snape.

—Mire, si pasar tiempo juntos es tan importante, podría venir el domingo…

— _No_.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber Harry, quedándose estático—. Ahora apenas tengo tiempo para ver a mis amigos, excepto en las clases y en las comidas.

—Y pronto dejarás de verlos en absoluto —le informó con frialdad Snape, levantándose y caminando hacia la chimenea para colocarse frente a él—. Ésta es la forma en la que las cosas tienen que ser. Vendrás aquí mañana como acordamos. A las diez en punto.

—No puedo estudiar todo el día —protestó Harry—. O me explotará el cerebro.

Snape esbozó una extraña sonrisa que, aunque parecía burlona, no transmitía diversión en absoluto.

—No lo dudo. Pero mi intención no es que estudies, precisamente. No mañana. Es el momento de hacer un esfuerzo para comenzar a conocernos mejor.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry captar lo que esa frase implicaba.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ligeramente, torciendo su torso en un acto reflejo.

—Sí, yo también estoy emocionadísimo —dijo Snape con desdén.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —preguntó lastimeramente Harry, retrocediendo—. Es muy pronto.

Snape lo miró con ojos sombríos pero serios.

—De hecho, puede que sea demasiado tarde, Harry. ¿Recuerdas lo que escribí sobre el rito de la invocación: que éste requería que yo infligiera dolor y después placer sobre ti?

Harry asintió con timidez; era poco probable que pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿Qué más escribí al respecto? —preguntó suavemente su profesor.

Harry cerró sus ojos derrotado.

—Que debía ser capaz de eh… ser capaz de sentir ambos de tu mano.

—Así es —respondió Snape, las palabras como un lento siseo saliendo de su boca—. Actualmente, Harry, ¿eras capaz de imaginarlo?

—Oh, Dios —dijo Harry una vez más, dando un torpe paso hacia atrás. Su talón chocó contra las piedras que se elevaban de la chimenea y tropezó, golpeando su espalda contra la pared del hogar.

—Respóndeme.

Harry se tomó un momento para recordar la pregunta a través del vago pánico que había comenzado a empañar su mente.

—Eh… dolor, sí. Puedo imaginar que me inflige dolor...

—En serio —dijo con languidez, caminando otra vez hasta alzarse sobre Harry de nuevo—. Eso es fascinante. Me estaba refiriendo a dolor físico, tenlo en cuenta —deslizó un dedo por debajo de la barbilla del joven y elevó su rostro hasta que pudo verse reflejado en los brillantes ojos verdes—. ¿Cuándo me has visto imponer dolor físico a nadie, Harry?

Los recuerdos de Harry se llenaron con demasiadas imágenes sobre lo que Snape le preguntaba. Su cicatriz quemaba cuando pensaba en ello.

—Visiones —jadeó—. Reuniones, Mortífagos. Usted, lanzando _Cruciatus_ sobre MacNair, Nott… —cuando Snape bajó su mano, los recuerdos de Harry se despejaron poco a poco. Parpadeó, sintiendo como si hubiera estado nadando a través de una densidad sombría.

De alguna manera Snape se había deslizado lejos de él, aunque Harry no lo había notado. El maestro de Pociones estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, sus brazos cruzados, su expresión impasible.

—Entonces, mañana trabajaremos el placer.

Notando que aquellas palabras eran su forma de despedirse, Harry cogió algunos polvos _flu_ y salió de allí.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 9:17 a.m.  **

Perderse un viaje a Hogsmeade ya era bastante malo, pensó Harry. Pero lo hacía aún peor el hecho de tener que mentir a Ron y Hermione al respecto. ¿Qué les iba a decir? _Tengo que ir a las mazmorras y dejar que Snape…_ no iba a decirles eso ni de coña. Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase mentalmente, ya que en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que Snape intentaría hacerle.

Oh, querido Merlín… el maestro de Pociones no pretendería _besarle_ , ¿verdad? Sintiendo la tentación de comenzar a lamentarse de forma histérica, Harry se mordió el dorso de la mano, con fuerza, apretando hasta que pensó que podría mantener la compostura. Porque, _por supuesto,_ Snape no iba a intentar besarle. La idea era ridícula. Su objetivo, después de todo, era que Harry aprendiera a sentir placer de su mano, no que se llevara tal disgusto que se pusiera malo en medio de su… lo que fuese.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que ella no había salido de la sala común, y que querría saber por qué no podía ir a Hogsmeade.

—Oh, sí —respondió, intentando que el horror que sentía no se reflejara en su voz—. La verdad es que tengo que estudiar, ya sabes. Aprender Pociones sin ir a clase es más duro de lo que pensaba, eso es todo. Pretendo pasar todo el día entero en la biblioteca, a ver si se me queda algo en el cerebro.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pues yo tampoco voy a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿vale? Yo utilizo algunos acrónimos que me ayudan a recordar la secuencia de preparación de algunas de las pociones más inusuales…

—Oh no, ve —insistió Harry, pensando rápido. Lo cual era bastante difícil cuando parecía que su mente al completo estaba llena de un único pensamiento: _¿Qué irá a hacerme Snape…?—_ No creo que los acrónimos me ayuden… verás, es la parte práctica lo que más me preocupa. Ahora no tengo ninguna oportunidad para elaborarlas, ya sabes…

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va a ayudar estudiar todo el día en la biblioteca? —poniéndose a su lado, Hermione le apartó de la cara unos cuantos mechones de pelo.

—Bueno, ¡hago lo que puedo! —soltó Harry.

—¿Has pedido ayuda al profesor Snape?

—Sí, _claro_ —murmuró Harry. No había llevado su libro de Pociones a las mazmorras, ni una sola vez. Estaba siendo inmaduro e irracional, y lo sabía, pero después de siete años de hacer el ridículo, no podía estudiar la materia con Snape, simplemente no podía. Hablaban sobre sus otras asignaturas… y, en realidad, estaba yéndole bastante bien. Pero, ¿Pociones? Arrastraba un historial demasiado oscuro—. Me dirá que soy un estúpido, Hermione.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sólo para detenerse enseguida ante la susurrada pregunta de Hermione.

—Es por la profecía, ¿no?

Harry se giró con rapidez, para mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, en realidad, no has hablado mucho sobre ello, no desde ese día en el que el director te llamó mientras estábamos en Transformaciones, pero sé que sigue rondando tu mente.

 _Ah, bueno._ Pensó Harry. _Parece que en realidad no se ha dado cuenta de dónde voy todas las noches cuando les digo que necesito estar a solas para estudiar_.

—Está todo resuelto —le dijo Harry, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Incluso así, bajo la voz—. Nosotros no vamos a… eh, hacer nada hasta que me gradúe. Pero entonces… bueno, ya lo oíste.

—Sí, lo siento —gimió Hermione—. No es de extrañar que no le hayas pedido permiso para que te deje practicar en los laboratorios después de las horas de clase. Supongo que preferirás no verle en absoluto, al menos, hasta que no tengas otra opción.

—Sí, prefiero no verle en absoluto —respondió Harry irónico, entonces, se dirigió hacia el agujero del retrato.

—Olvidas tus libros —observó Hermione, su voz reflejando perplejidad.

—Cierto —dijo Harry y corrió escaleras arriba para cogerlos, el de Pociones incluido. Hermione se daría cuenta si volvía sin él. Le saludó con la mano e hizo todo lo posible para aparentar que sólo se dirigía a afrontar un día entero de estudio, en lugar de cualquier _placer_ que Snape tuviera en mente.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 10:01 a.m. **

—¡Te dije que no trajeras los libros! —le reprendió Snape en el momento en que Harry salía de la red _flu._

Harry se estremeció ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que debería haberlos dejado en la oficina del director. Los colocó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tuve que traerlos como tapadera, en caso contrario, Hermione no se habría creído que no iba a Hogsmeade por quedarme estudiando.

—Ah —contestó Snape, mirándole de arriba abajo, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Ése es tu atuendo habitual para los fines de semana?

Ante eso, Harry se puso rígido y bajó la vista hacia sus vaqueros desgastados y su sudadera de los Chudley Cannons. Podría haber sido peor; podría haberse puesto alguna de las prendas que le habían dado los Dursley, en lugar de la ropa que él mismo se había comprado. Al menos aquello era de su talla.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Quiere que me ponga mi uniforme escolar?

—Severus —le corrigió Snape—. Dilo.

—Severus —repitió obedientemente Harry, aunque hizo una mueca—. ¿Subo corriendo y me cambio?

— _No_. Sólo estaba intentando averiguar lo que voy a adquirir más adelante. ¿Recuerdas que tienes que renunciar a todas tus pertenencias?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿También a mi ropa?

—A todo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; su mente saltó directa a un punto en particular de la invocación de la ceremonia.

 _—No_ me diga que tengo que estar desnudo delante de los testigos…

—No —Snape tuvo el descaro de reírse al imaginar aquella situación—. Yo te proveeré de ropa. No te preocupes.

Cansado, Harry le miró con frialdad. Entre el tiempo que pasaba con Snape, el pánico que sentía por los EXTASIS y su temor de vivir bajo _Podentes_ para siempre, él mismo no era nada más que una enmarañada masa de preocupaciones.

—Toma asiento —le invitó Snape finalmente. Para la sorpresa de Harry, acabaron sentándose en sus habituales sitios en el sofá. Había esperado que el otro hombre se deslizara hacia él, o algo así, dado el motivo por el que estaba allí ese día—. Ahora, algo de beber —sentenció el maestro de Pociones, una pequeña sonrisa haciendo su expresión menos dura—. Algo más fuerte que tu habitual cerveza de mantequilla.

—Whisky.

 _Nada mejor que un poco de coraje líquido_ , pensó Harry.

—Me gustaría que te relajaras, no que te desmayaras —anunció secamente Snape, pasando una mano a través de su pelo con aire ausente, apartando las negras hebras de su rostro. Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, porque a pesar de que había visto ese mismo gesto al menos unas mil veces en clase (aunque _nunca_ cuando Snape estaba elaborando una poción), no pensaba que llegaría a ver algún día aquellos dedos deslizándose por un pelo limpio. Era bastante inquietante. En realidad, aquel gesto le había hecho darse cuenta de que el hombre debía haber roto un patrón que había perdurado durante muchos años en la historia, y por fin se lo había lavado. De pronto Harry se sintió enfermo. Snape no lo habría hecho por _eso_ , ¿verdad? ¿Porque iba a comenzar a tocar a Harry? Por otro lado, en cierto modo, aquello habría sido bastante… considerado por su parte, pero esa impresión se veía completamente eclipsada por la terrible _asquerosidad_ de tener ese pelo en cualquier lugar cerca de él.

—Un poco de whisky no hará que me desmaye —logró protestar Harry, sintiendo más que nunca que necesitaba una fuerte dosis de alcohol para ayudarle a afrontar aquello.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

—Mmm, no…

—Puedes pedirlo en otro momento, una vez que haya visto cómo reaccionas a una o dos copas de buen vino.

 _—¿Vino_? —Harry enrojeció, sintiéndose de repente como si se encontrara en medio de una escena de seducción.

—No me mires así —le reprendió Snape—. Te dije que no haríamos nada terriblemente físico hasta después de tus exámenes.

—Entonces… ¿qué es exactamente lo que quería… eh, quiere que hagamos?

En lugar de convocar mediante un _Accio_ lo que necesitaba, Snape se levantó y salió de la habitación, entonces regresó con dos copas de cristal y una botella con la etiqueta en francés. Un poco de magia hizo que el corcho saliera por sí solo, pero el profesor sirvió el vino de forma muggle, y entregó una copa aromática y de color rojo rubí a Harry.

—Bebe —le aconsejó—. Saboréalo.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta —le recordó Harry, mojándose un poco los labios. _Hmm, esto está bastante bueno._ Fuerte, pero ligeramente afrutado, con una suave textura que quemó su garganta durante todo su recorrido hacia abajo.

—No estoy obligado a responder a tus preguntas, ni a responderte a ti —le informó Snape, llenando media copa para sí mismo—. Ésta, no va a ser una relación de igualdad. Deberías ser prudente y mantener eso en mente.

—Sí, se... Severus —dijo Harry—. Pero me sentiría mejor si lo supiera.

—Vamos a hablar y beber por un tiempo, y nos preocuparemos de algunos... eh, asuntos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Después probaremos un pequeño hechizo que he desarrollado para ti.

—¿Para mí? —dijo con voz ronca mientras tomaba un largo trago de vino.

Snape le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Sí. El hechizo hará que el contacto sea... más soportable para ti.

Otro sorbo de vino, esta vez más moderado.

—La verdad es que los hechizos no son una mala idea.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos con ellos —le explicó Snape—. Si usamos demasiados o de forma errónea nos encontraremos la magia enfrentándose con _Podentes_. Pero no creo que interfieran en el presente, ahora que el rito no ha sido invocado todavía.

Snape empleó unos pocos segundos para saborear su propio vino, aunque a los ojos de Harry, el nivel de su copa apenas había bajado. Entonces, el profesor pasó una hoja de pergamino hacia el muchacho.

—Haz una lista de los activos de tu línea de descendencia.

La copa de Harry estaba casi vacía para entonces. Se sentía... placenteramente confuso, aunque no tanto como para no entender lo que la petición implicaba. Por otra parte, en realidad, no sabía lo que significaban exactamente aquellas _palabras_. Había sido criado por muggles y no estaba para nada familiarizado con los términos legales del mundo mágico.

—Eh... ¿qué son exactamente los activos de mi línea de descendencia?

—Cualquier cosa que esté en tu posesión y que una vez perteneciera a cualquier miembro de tu línea directa de descendencia —detalló Snape, alzando una ceja—. Padre, madre, abuelos, etcétera.

Mojando una pluma dentro de un bote de tinta, Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá y escribió el número de su cámara.

—No sé cuánto dinero habrá dentro.

—¿Nunca has solicitado un extracto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que podía hacerlo. Eh, ¿sólo hay que preguntar al duende que te lleva hasta la cámara?

—Yo te recomiendo que lo solicites por lechuza —Snape le pasó otro trozo de pergamino—. Escríbelo, ahora.

Harry cogió la pluma de nuevo, y se quedó dudando. No sabía cómo comenzar. _¿Querido Gringotts_ _?_

—¿Cuál es el problema? —soltó Snape—. ¿Te muestras reacio a que sepa cuánto dinero te dejó tu santo padre? Bueno, pues necesito saberlo, Potter, aunque puedes estar seguro de que yo no voy a hacer ninguna maniobra estúpida, como la que hiciste tú al entregarle a los Weasley parte de los activos de tu línea de descendencia. ¡Nunca pensé que tu _mala fe_ echaría por tierra nuestra capacidad para invocar _Podentes!_

—El problema —Harry apretó sus dientes—, es que nunca he escrito una carta a ningún banco muggle, y mucho menos a uno mago. ¿Qué digo?

—No _dices_ nada. _Escribes_ —se burló Snape—. Pero como eres tan ignorante, puedes escribir lo que yo te _diga_. Empiezo: _Yo, Harry James Potter, por la presente solicito conocer el contenido completo de mi cámara en Gringotts. Por favor, tengan en cuenta los intereses acumulados hasta, inclusive, el diecisiete de junio de este año. Como ahora estoy en edad de gestionar mis propios asuntos financieros, solicito que los resultados no sean remitidos a través de cualquier tercero que pudiera haber tenido potestad sobre esta cámara en el pasado. Por el contrario, por favor, enviad el extracto que corresponda, mandando de vuelta esta misma lechuza y dirigiéndola simplemente al Portador de la Llave, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ —Snape hizo una pausa—. Ahora firma con tu nombre.

—¿Por qué el diecisiete de junio? —preguntó Harry.

—Vamos a invocar el rito entonces; es una semana después de tu graduación, lo que debería darte el suficiente tiempo para resolver todos tus asuntos. ¿Tienes alguna otra cámara? —cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, Snape asintió, y sin más sirvió otra copa llena de vino para Harry—. De acuerdo. Escribe el resto de tus activos.

Harry suspiró.

—Creo que podría considerar como mías las ruinas de la casa del Valle de Godric, pero en realidad no lo sé. Quiero decir, nadie lo ha mencionado nunca.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Las escrituras de la casa deberían estar en tu cámara. Lo sabremos cuando tengamos una respuesta del banco. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que la casa es tuya. Anótalo.

—Todas las veces que he estado en mi cámara, no he visto más que dinero —murmuró Harry mientras escribía.

—Hechizos de ocultación —le informó Snape—. Común para los documentos. Ahora, escribe todo lo que tengas de tu padre.

Harry hizo una pausa.

—Yo... creo que en verdad no hay nada más.

—¿En serio? —comentó dubitativo Snape.

—En serio —insistió Harry—. O sea, durante estos años mi tía y mi tío me han dado algunas cosas; nada que usted quiera, además, creo que no contarían dentro de mi línea de descendencia según su definición.

—Creo recordar cierta _capa de_ _invisibilidad_.

Harry palideció.

—¡No puede quedársela!

—¿Te preocupa no poder ser capaz de escabullirte con impunidad?

No era por eso.

—¡Es prácticamente la única cosa que tengo de mi padre!

—No importa. Tengo que poseerlo para poder invocar el hechizo —Snape suspiró, pasando los dedos a través de su pelo otra vez. Si Harry no lo conociera bien, podría sospechar que Snape en verdad se sentía mal, pero eso no era posible. Había estado pidiéndole al director durante años que le quitara la capa a Harry—. Anótalo. Luego bebe algo más de vino.

Harry hizo ambas cosas de mala gana, pero las hizo. Al menos Snape no reaccionó con alguno de sus ridículos castigos diciéndole que se quitara las deportivas o algo por el estilo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué más tenemos? —continuó Snape—. Debe haber algo más si la capa es _prácticamente_ la única cosa que tienes que perteneciera a James.

La verdad era que Harry había estado pensando en el Mapa de los Merodeadores mientras el profesor soltaba esa frase, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que _eso_ en realidad sea un activo de mi línea de descendencia —anunció, decidiendo entonces y en ese momento que se lo dejaría como herencia a Ron.

—Si lo es y no me lo das…

—¡Sí, sí, lo sé! —estalló Harry—. ¡El hechizo fallará! ¡Moriré! ¡Voldemort tomará el poder y matará a magos a diestra y siniestra y por doquier!

—Di _el Señor Tenebroso_ —gruñó Snape—. ¡Ahora!

—El Señor Tenebroso —murmuró Harry. Mierda, Snape no iba a dejarle nada, ¿no? Nada de lo que le hacía ser quien era. Pero quizás ése era el objetivo de la jodida maldición _Podentes_.

—¿Por qué no dejas que juzgue yo mismo si podría ser un activo de tu línea de descendencia? —le dijo Snape amenazante—. Resulta que yo tengo bastante más experiencia que tú en lo que se refiere a asuntos de propiedad, por no mencionar que estamos hablando de propiedad _mágica_.

—Perteneció, en partes iguales, a cuatro amigos —le explicó Harry—. Dos de los cuales todavía están vivos.

Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron mientras reflexionaba.

—Tu padre y otros tres. Creo que puedo imaginar a quienes te estás refiriendo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo Harry entre dientes, agradecido porque Snape no hubiera considerado oportuno enumerar a los Merodeadores. Los años habían pasado, pero seguía sin poder escuchar el nombre de Sirius sin tener que luchar contra una horrible sensación de asfixia. Incluso pensar en él era difícil. Harry tragó el resto de su vino en un vano intento por amortiguar el dolor.

—¿Cómo entraste en posesión de ese artículo? —inquirió Snape.

Un pesado suspiro.

—Me lo dieron.

—¿Fue Lupin?

—Al principio no, pero luego, más tarde, sí. Me lo había… eh, confiscado, pero cuando usted hizo que lo echaran, me lo devolvió de nuevo.

—No hice que lo echaran, Lupin dimitió.

—Usted hizo que no tuviera _elección,_ que a fin de cuentas es lo mismo, joder —soltó con brusquedad Harry.

—Considerando que estuvo bastante cerca de merendaros a tus estúpidos amigos y a ti, creía que serías capaz de ver el asunto con un poco menos de sentimentalismo y algo más de sentido común. Sin embargo, el sentido común nunca ha sido uno de tus puntos fuertes, por lo que no diremos nada más de Lupin. Ahora, sobre ese objeto: es un activo de tu línea de descendencia. Anótalo.

—¡Pertenece a alguien más, también es de Remus! —protestó Harry.

—¿Quién? —insistió suavemente Snape—, renunció a cualquier reclamo cuando te lo _dio_.

—¿Y qué hay de Colagusano?

—Ah sí, _él_. Respóndeme sinceramente, Harry. Este activo de tu línea de descendencia sobre el que estamos discutiendo, ¿es algo mundano o es algo mágico?

—Mágico —se vio obligado a contestar.

—¿Tu padre y los otros crearon este objeto mágico o fue algo que compraron?

—Lo crearon —reconoció a regañadientes Harry.

—Estoy bastante familiarizado con la forma en la que ese grupito funcionaba —le informó Snape—. Y te garantizo que Peter Pettigrew no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarles. Potter, Black y Lupin hicieron todo el trabajo y eso los convierte, _de hecho_ , en los propietarios de los resultados. Y ahora que tú posees esa propiedad, que está vinculada a tu línea de descendencia, _¡anótalo!_

Harry emitió un pequeño y breve bufido de frustración mientras escribía: _un trozo de pergamino que me sobró_ en la lista.

—Sinceramente, espero que no tengas más posesiones de tu padre —comentó Snape—. Esto es excepcionalmente desagradable —bebió de su vino; esa vez el nivel sí bajó, pero no demasiado—. ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Tienes algo de ella?

—Nada —refunfuñó Harry.

—Es importante que hagamos esto correctamente —le recordó Snape, como si Harry no lo supiera—. ¿Nada en absoluto? Un obsequio simbólico, una pieza de joyería, ¿algo que llevase en su boda? ¿Cualquier cosa que Lily le regalara a su hermana y ella te lo diera a ti?

—No tengo nada —admitió amargamente Harry. Snape pareció un poco sorprendido ante aquello, o quizás molesto, pero Harry no le prestó demasiada atención.

—¿De tus abuelos? —apuntó.

—Nada de ellos, tampoco.

—Muy bien —asintió el maestro de Pociones—. Supongo que eso completa los activos de tu línea directa de descendencia. La siguiente parte será más fácil. Escribe cualquier cosa que tengas la intención de darme en la invocación, pero limítate a enumerar sólo artículos mágicos. No puedo aceptar ninguna posesión que no pertenezca a tu línea de descendencia o que no tenga un vínculo mágico.

 _Nada como un poco de humor negro para distender el ambiente_ , pensó Harry mientras sonreía.

—¿Por qué te iba a dar algo más, aparte de lo que ya te he dado?

Snape cruzó sus piernas por los tobillos, una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara mientras contemplaba al joven que adquiriría en breve junto con todas las propiedades que habían enumerado.

—Quizás —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, porque no puedo permitirte el uso de cosas que no estén bajo mi posesión. Creía que como mínimo querrías dejar bajo mi custodia tu escoba y tu lechuza, por no mencionar tu varita.

— _Mi varita_ —jadeó Harry.

—Me vendría bien tener una varita de repuesto —reflexionó Snape con los brazos cruzados, echando un vistazo a Harry—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo piensas contener la respiración?

Irritado, Harry respiró.

—No pensará quitarme la varita, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que morirías de asfixia antes de comprenderlo —se burló Snape—. ¿No la quieres o qué? Pues apúntala.

Harry frunció el ceño y escribió en la lista _varita, Saeta de Fuego, álbum de fotos, espejo roto_. No sirvió de nada que se tomara más tiempo en pensar, en verdad no tenía nada más. Sopló sobre la tinta para que se secara, aunque por supuesto existía un hechizo para eso, y le pasó la lista a Snape.

—¿Espejo roto? —preguntó—. ¿Eso es mágico?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace?

—Ya nada. Está roto —dijo Harry, molesto. Dejó su copa de vino vacía provocando un ruido sordo, una parte de él deseaba haberla podido lanzar contra algo, en vez de verse obligado a dejarla sobre la mesa.

Snape le sirvió por tercera vez, aunque para entonces, debía saber que la cabeza de Harry ya estaba dando vueltas.

—Creí que no querías que me desmayara —protestó Harry.

—Estás teniendo problemas para relajarte.

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Harry.

—Genial, ¿verdad? Intuyo que de mi estado de nervios voy a pasar directo a la inconsciencia, por lo que en verdad es probable que esté malgastando el alcohol conmigo.

—¿Por qué el espejo roto, Harry? —presionó Snape.

—No me gustan los espejos normales —mintió descaradamente Harry, sin importarle por una vez el puñetero _hechizo_. Snape era un gilipollas, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. El rito no se había invocado todavía, por lo que Harry no tenía por qué hacer cada mierda que Snape le dijera.

—No te gustan los espejos normales —repitió Snape inexpresivo.

—Sí. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que el consumo excesivo de alcohol hace que te pongas un poco agresivo.

—No, ¡estar en el sofá, catalogando las cosas que tengo que darle es lo que me hace ponerme agresivo! ¡O quizás sea el estar aquí sentado preguntándome qué habrá pensado hacer durante la segunda parte de mi día libre!

Snape levitó la lista haciendo que atravesara volando la habitación y que saliera por una puerta abierta.

—A continuación —dijo entonces—, creo que disfrutaremos del almuerzo.

—¿Por qué no me dice qué es lo que está planeando hacerme? —gritó Harry, frustrado.

—Porque tienes que aprender que no puedes obligarme a prometer nada —explicó simplemente Snape.

—¡Yo no estoy pidiendo que me prometa nada!

—Lo haces, aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que no te das cuenta. En cualquier caso, deja de preocuparte sobre las cosas que no puedes cambiar, Harry. Vamos, es hora de que comamos algo.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 12:35 p.m. **

Snape no tenía exactamente un comedor en sus aposentos, pero tenía una pequeña mesa redonda dentro de un cuarto que parecía ser una sala de lectura. O una biblioteca privada, quizás; todas las paredes estaban atestadas desde el suelo hasta el techo con tomos que tenían bastante polvo. Había una lámpara con forma de araña, soportando velas de verdad, la cual iluminaba la mesa que se encontraba justo debajo; Harry vio que la lista de sus posesiones estaba en lo alto de un montón de papeles apilados cuidadosamente en una esquina. Rápidamente volvió a mirar en dirección a la lámpara.

—¿La cera no gotea sobre usted cuando está trabajando?

Snape le miró.

—En realidad, todavía no te has acostumbrado a la magia, ¿verdad?

 _Así que las velas están hechizadas_ , pensó Harry. _Podría haber dicho eso y ya._

Sin ser invitado, Harry caminó hacia la pequeña mesa, cogió una silla y se sentó. Se sentía acalorado y sudoroso y se preguntó si sería por el vino, o si el hechizo de calor que Snape había aplicado a sus aposentos era demasiado fuerte para una persona normal. _Probablemente sea eso_ , pensó Harry de forma mordaz, _Snape no suele tener muchos invitados, por lo que no se da cuenta de que los va a achicharrar vivos._

En el momento en que Snape se sentó, comida y bebida aparecieron sobre la mesa, junto con los utensilios necesarios y los platos. Harry lo miró con indiferencia, a pesar de que debería estar hambriento. Había estado tan nervioso durante el desayuno que no había probado bocado. Sin embargo, el almuerzo privado con Snape estaba causando que sus nervios reaparecieran, y pensó que acabaría poniéndose malo si forzaba la comida a bajar por su estrecha garganta.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo comer —comentó Snape mientras troceaba un suflé de queso con una forma perfecta, pero, aun así, el joven de ojos verdes no hizo ni un esfuerzo por cumplir con la velada insinuación. Finalmente, Snape dejó su tenedor haciendo un ruido estrepitoso—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y usted me lo pregunta? —Harry no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera puedes tolerar el vino!

—Claro que puedo. Es la compañía lo que no tolero —soltó de nuevo Harry, todavía riéndose.

—No le veo la gracia —dijo Snape con brusquedad—. ¿Piensas que a mí me agrada tener que establecer un vínculo contigo? ¿Crees que _Podentes_ es una especie de broma?

Harry estuvo a punto de responder que era una broma monumental y además bastante mala, pero fue otra cosa lo que salió de sus labios.

—Lo siento—se escuchó admitir—. No he comido mucho en el desayuno. Probablemente por eso el vino me ha afectado más de la cuenta.

—¿Cuánto es _no mucho?_ —dijo Snape con desdén.

—Eh... quizás haya bebido un poco de zumo.

—Necesitas algo que mitigue el efecto del alcohol —dijo el hombre con furia—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te ofrecí vino?

Harry le miró directamente, sintiéndose extrañamente lúcido por un momento, aunque sabía que tenía que ser una ilusión; aún estaba muy mareado.

—Porque lo quería, Severus —admitió—. No sé si lo recuerda, pero le pedí whisky. Algo que hiciera que todo fuera… más fácil.

Snape le lanzó una extraña mirada.

—Sé que te disgusta no saber lo que sucederá a continuación, pero… hay razones por las que estoy actuando de esta manera. Tienes que confiar en mí para superar la invocación, lo que te resultará… algo más difícil en momentos puntuales. Hoy, no te he explicado de antemano la clase de contacto que he planeado que tengamos… por este motivo.

Harry sentía sus ojos anormalmente brillantes en su rostro.

—Pero no confío en usted —anunció, y cuando Snape hizo un movimiento brusco, explicó—: a ver, confiaría en que va a salvar mi vida, lo sabe porque leyó mi diario. Y no debo olvidar tampoco que el asunto entero de _Podentes_ , por extraño que sea, en realidad es sólo otra línea más en mi lista de las veces que ha estado ahí por mí. Pero _no_ confío en que no me humillará, o en que no me hará daño, o que no socavará la parte de _mí_ que he sido capaz de separar de El-niño-que-vivió. Ha empleado demasiadas horas de clase en exhibir su habilidad para hacer que me sienta inferior y, francamente, un poco de alcohol no va a cambiar lo que siento respecto a confiar en usted.

Con eso, cogió su tenedor y lo hincó por la mitad de su suflé, el cual había permanecido caliente y con su forma cónica, gracias a la magia, hasta que lo tocó. Un golpe, sin embargo, y se desinfló como un balón, lo que se asemejó mucho a cómo Harry se sentía. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Snape había dejado la mesa, pero fue difícil ignorar la taza que apareció bajo su nariz. Contenía una poción blanca y espumosa que le recordó a las grandes olas rompiendo en las costas, algo que había visto hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—Poción para la resaca —le explicó Snape y Harry bebió. Sólo después de que el líquido descendiera por su garganta el maestro de Pociones añadió—: y para dormir. A menos que falle en mi suposición, habrás pasado toda la noche preocupado. Estás comportándote como un… imbécil, acerca de todo este asunto.

—Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry, ya sintiendo el tirón producido por la poción. No estaba seguro de poder llegar a la red _flu,_ por no hablar de recorrer el camino desde las habitaciones del director hasta su Torre, pero con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse en posición vertical y balbucear de forma vaga un adiós a Snape.

—Ve a descansar al sofá —le indicó el profesor, negando con la cabeza—. Estarás aquí conmigo todo el día. Comenzaremos de nuevo cuando hayas cenado y te sientas mejor.

—No me sentiré mejor —gimió Harry, dando un traspiés mientras dejaba atrás la sala de lectura y volvía a la habitación que pensaba que era algo así como la sala de estar de Snape.

Una fuerte mano estuvo allí para evitar que se cayera mientras procedía a tumbarse sobre un antiguo diván.

—Sí, lo harás —dijo la profunda voz de Snape, las palabras sonando como una promesa. Pero no podía ser. Allí no iba a haber nada de eso, recordó Harry. El hechizo no lo permitiría. Cerró los ojos con un gemido y dejó que la poción le hiciera flotar lejos de Snape.

\---

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 1:05 p.m. **

Severus regresó dispuesto a terminar su almuerzo, sólo para darse cuenta con bastante irritación de que Harry no se había comido su parte, ya que ésta estaba ahí frente a él. Aquel hecho terminó de quitarle el apetito. No tanto por ver cómo estaba la comida, si no lo que aquello representaba: un joven que debería convertirse en su amante, en breve, al cual le horrorizaba tanto el pensamiento de que él le tocase que, literalmente, se le quitaban las ganas de comer y de dormir.

Un _atractivo_ joven que quería mantener un espejo roto porque no le gustaban los espejos normales. ¿Era la cicatriz lo que le molestaba tanto? Severus había sido consciente durante años de que a Harry no le gustaba particularmente; ¿por qué otra razón iba a llevar el pelo tan despeinado, si no era para ocultarla? Albus incluso le había contado que éste podía crecer de la noche a la mañana si se lo cortaban, su magia actuando para ayudarle a mantener la cicatriz bien escondida.

Su suflé había adquirido una textura parecida a un montón de gusanos de tierra. Severus escupió en su servilleta lo que se había metido en la boca y agitó la varita para convocar a un elfo doméstico para que retirara la comida.

Ahora, al tema. Antes sólo le había dirigido un superficial vistazo a la lista de Harry, _el espejo roto_ le había sorprendido lo suficiente como para no prestar atención al resto de objetos. En total, la lista comprendía un testamento bastante triste para abarcar casi diecinueve años de vida. En verdad, Harry poseía bastante poco de sus padres. El oro que Albus había salvaguardado, la capa que Albus le había entregado, unas pocas fotos mágicas y… _¿un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado,_ que Lupin le había confiscado y luego le había devuelto? Ese último objeto era, en verdad, bastante desconcertante. Harry había peleado valientemente por dejarlo fuera de la lista, era obvio que no quería renunciar a él. Pero, ¿por qué sería? ¿Sólo porque había pertenecido a su padre? Si ése fuera el caso, Harry habría protestado también por la capa invisible.

Además, aquellas palabras le trajeron a la mente un incidente que había sucedido varios años atrás. _Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró_ … Le tomó un rato situar la frase, pero Severus no se había convertido en un maestro en Pociones por nada. Tenía una memoria fenomenal. La cabeza de Potter había sido vista en Hogsmeade, eso era, aunque el chico no tenía permiso para abandonar los terrenos del castillo. Severus le había pillado regresando y le había ordenado que le enseñara los bolsillos, en los que había encontrado un pergamino plegado que desprendía una magia extraña, aunque estaba completamente en blanco. _Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró_ , había alegado Potter, pero cuando Severus había intentado averiguar su función, se habían dibujado insultos a través del papel. Y Lupin lo había cogido. Lo había confiscado, para que creyera a Harry, pero al final se lo había devuelto de nuevo.

Severus no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que ahora Harry sería más sincero acerca de ese trozo de pergamino. Probablemente, incluso aunque le recordara su deber de obediencia y el hechizo _Podentes,_ el chico no aflojaría la lengua, por lo que no obtendría nada de un interrogatorio. Y más que ganar, tenía mucho que perder. Necesitaba que Harry estuviera cómodo con él, y en poco tiempo. La inquisición sobre sus bienes había sido necesaria, pero altamente desagradable. Ahora que ya estaba hecho, era mejor dejar el tema a un lado. Severus asintió. Sí, sí. Era suficiente que el joven hubiera cedido todos los activos de su línea de descendencia a pesar de las reservas que había tenido sobre permitir que Severus los tuviera.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Severus esperaba poder hacer un exhaustivo examen a ese _trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado_. En realidad, se frotaba las manos en anticipación.

Volviendo de nuevo al asunto, Severus metió la carta de Harry para Gringotts en un sobre y convocó a su lechuza, indicándole que llevara la carta a Gardholf, el duende que administraba de forma muy competente la propia cámara de Snape. Entonces hechizó la lista de posesiones de Harry para que se mostrara sólo al escuchar su voz o la del chico, y metió el pergamino en un cajón de su pupitre que estaba protegido con un encantamiento. Hecho esto, regresó para revisar cómo estaba Harry.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 2:14 p.m. **

El joven estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá, una rodilla separada ligeramente hacia fuera mientras yacía sobre su estómago, su cabeza reposando sobre sus brazos. Una postura sugerente, pero Severus intentó no centrarse demasiado en eso. Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto ante la posibilidad de cualquier intimidad compartida con su viejo y odiado profesor de Pociones. Severus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras se establecía en su silla favorita y observaba la espalda de Harry mientras se elevaba para luego descender relajadamente.

 _Nulo interés,_ había decidido. Ésa era la forma correcta de actuar, si no quería que Harry saliera corriendo despavorido de las mazmorras. En realidad, no creía que Harry Potter pudiera salir huyendo y gritando de ningún sitio; seguramente lo que conseguiría sería que estuviera más incómodo y que discutieran, que era precisamente lo que menos necesitaban.

Además, el nulo interés tenía la ventaja de que era bastante creíble. Nunca le había gustado particularmente el chico Potter, y durante bastante tiempo en verdad le había odiado. Los dos últimos años, sin embargo, no habían sido un _continuo_ desastre como los cinco primeros, y su ira se había ido suavizando lentamente hasta llegar a estar más cerca de… bueno, del desprecio. También le había ayudado a llegar a aquella situación el hecho de que, después de la muerte de Sirius Black, Harry había parecido _finalmente_ captar la idea de que todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias, y algunas veces bastante malas. Aunque todavía tenía que cometer algún que otro error garrafal.

Y en cuanto a ese enlace que la profecía había orquestado… bueno, Severus sabía que estaría mintiendo si dijese que no tenía interés alguno sobre el chico, aunque ciertamente no se _refería_ al sentido estricto de la palabra. Sin lugar a dudas, Harry Potter era demasiado joven para él, y demasiado Gryffindor, y demasiado célebre. La conexión era ridícula desde cualquier punto de vista del mundo mágico, y eso sin contar el importante problema que suponía que el joven todavía fuera un estudiante. Ya no era un estudiante suyo, verdad, pero Severus nunca había sido de los que abusaban de las lagunas legales sin importarle su código moral. Harry era un estudiante, y él había sido su profesor, y eso significaba que las demandas de _Podentes_ eran tan erróneas como objetables, y que podían llegar a rozar lo obsceno.

Desafortunadamente, también eran inexpugnables.

Severus había comentado el asunto con Albus, y lo máximo que había sido capaz de negociar era acordar que Harry y él no necesitaban formalizar su unión hasta después de la graduación del chico. Por lo tanto, tenían de plazo hasta el diecisiete de junio. Los enérgicos argumentos de Severus sobre que todos los _preliminares_ fueran retrasados también, se habían encontrado nada más que con ofertas de té y dulces por parte del astuto director. Albus había actuado como si nunca hubiera oído esa sugerencia. Severus tenía que conseguir que el joven estuviera totalmente preparado antes del día diecisiete, así la invocación funcionaría a la perfección y no había más que hablar.

La peor parte era que en el fondo sabía que Albus tenía razón. Comenzar la invocación con un Harry todavía nervioso por el hecho de ser _tocado_ era una receta para el desastre. Severus pensaba que Harry no era del todo consciente de que la invocación podía fallar si cualquiera de las partes se mostraba renuente. Como el tonto Gryffindor que era, con toda probabilidad pensaría que, simplemente, podrían repetir el ritual si surgía algún problema. Sin embargo, la magia entre ejes no era así de simple. Severus decidió que le explicaría eso mejor a Harry, aunque no esperaba que el joven entendiera los principios implicados.

Harry cambió de postura, todavía dormido, gimiendo ligeramente, sus dedos curvados acariciando el suave terciopelo verde del sofá, y Severus pensó con bastante amargura que probablemente estaría soñando con la chica Granger. No le había engañado la actuación del chico en clase. Los dos se habían acostado juntos, y lo habían hecho frente a las narices de Ronald Weasley, pero Harry se creía lo suficientemente _héroe_ como para querer preservar la reputación de la chica, por lo tanto, había decidido soltar todos aquellos sinsentidos en Pociones sobre _admirarla de lejos_ , para salvar su honor. Bueno, reflexionó Severus, estaba bien que Potter sólo soñara con ella mientras no saciase sus apetitos nunca más. Él sería _mejor_.

Era bastante agradable, reflexionó Severus después de un largo rato, tener algo de tiempo para estudiar a Harry sin que la actitud desesperante del joven se interpusiera. A su manera, en realidad, era bastante atractivo, aunque Severus nunca le había prestado demasiada atención hasta que la profecía le había forzado a hacerlo. Él no _hacía_ eso, no miraba a los estudiantes de ninguna forma excepto con desinterés, con aire profesional. Sabiendo ahora a ciencia cierta, más allá de la primera sombra de duda que había tenido, que tendría que llevar a la cama al joven, y no sólo una o dos veces, todo eso había cambiado. Su reacción inicial había sido furia, y muy posiblemente una repugnancia tan fuerte como la del joven, porque después de todo, era Harry-el maldito-Potter, la cruz de su existencia. _Y_ también un estudiante, demasiado joven para él, definitivamente demasiado Gryffindor, y todo eso.

Pero en algún momento después de recibir la carta de Harry llena de preguntas (algunas de ellas incluso bien redactadas y audaces), había aceptado su destino, tal como era, y había dejado de quejarse a voz en grito con Albus. Y entonces, había mirado detenidamente al joven, le había _observado_ de verdad, estudiándole de una forma como nunca lo habría hecho si no fuera porque las circunstancias le habían empujado a hacerlo.

La primera escalofriante conclusión a la que había llegado era que, mientras una versión más joven de Harry se había parecido bastante a James, sus facciones desde entonces habían ido cambiando asemejándose más a las de su madre. Si Severus le miraba con profundidad, aún podía encontrar a James Potter en su rostro, pero solo si lo mirabas de forma escrutadora. Peor aún, Lily Potter había sido una mujer deslumbrante. Sin embargo, sus pómulos y sus ojos en el rostro de Harry, no hacían que el joven deslumbrara de la misma forma; no era hermoso. Porque para Severus, la _hermosura_ suponía un elemento de feminidad. Y no había nada de eso en Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, el joven era _exquisito_ , incluso con todo ese pelo revuelto.

Sus colores, por ejemplo. Verde y negro, los colores favoritos de Severus, y prácticamente los colores de su casa también. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada… y su silueta. Ah, exquisito no comenzaba ni a describirlo. Harry nunca sería alto, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado. No podías imaginarlo debajo de toda esa ropa, pero el Quidditch le había transformado de un chico flacucho a un ágil tigre con anchos hombros y caderas cuidadosamente torneadas. La primera razón por la que Severus le había dicho a Harry que se quitara su capa era porque, simplemente, quería disfrutar de la vista.

Era casi una lástima que la conciencia de Severus le hubiera conducido a explicarle el castigo que le estaba aplicando por su mal genio. Quizás debería haber retrasado las explicaciones durante más tiempo, meditó… sólo lo suficiente para conseguir que Harry se quitara la camisa, en lugar de limitarse a hacer que se la desabrochara. Pero no… en realidad Severus no lamentaba haber sido clemente.

En un nivel puramente físico, no tendría en absoluto ningún inconveniente por llevarlo a la cama, aunque para Severus, aquella realización era desalentadora y excitante a la vez. Porque había un problema, un problema muy serio.

A Harry no le agradaban sus atenciones.

Pero tenía que aprender a hacerlo, o el intercambio _Podentes_ , sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Así que... _nulo interés._ Harry tenía esa valentía Gryffindor que lo empujaba a arriesgar su vida y su integridad física por salvar a otros. Si pudiera pensar en su vida con Severus en aquellos términos, probablemente superarían la invocación. Pero si comenzaba a creer que estaba siendo _utilizado_ , seguramente las cosas se desmoronarían con rapidez. No serviría de nada, decidió Severus, admitir su atracción hacia Harry. Porque el joven no lo entendería, creería que todo el hechizo _Podentes_ era alguna especie de complot urdido para herirle y humillarle. De hecho, ya había acusado a Severus de eso, a pesar de _no_ conocer toda la verdad.

 _Nulo interés..._ Severus iba a convertir aquella frase en su mantra.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 4:52 p.m. **

Cuando Harry parpadeó regresando de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos, la costumbre le hizo llevarse automáticamente la mano al flequillo y alborotárselo hasta que hubo cubierto su cicatriz. Sólo después de haber hecho eso se despertó lo suficiente como para reconocer dónde estaba.

_Todavía en los aposentos de Snape. Y aún tengo que pasar otra comida con él. Y después de eso..._

Harry se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo a pesar de que Snape mantenía, de hecho, sus habitaciones demasiado caldeadas.

El maestro de Pociones lo observó desde el fajo de pergaminos que tenía apoyados sobre una rodilla, y dejó su pluma a un lado. Harry buscó a tientas sus gafas, vio tinta roja a través del negro y pensó que Snape había estado calificando trabajos, sin duda aplicando su ingenio cruel al espinoso problema de destripar con palabras a cada estudiante que no había sido seleccionado en Slytherin.

Harry aclaró su garganta.

—¿Puedo beber agua?

—Me niego a creer —dijo Snape con desdén, elevando una ceja—, que hayas estado en mis habitaciones durante una semana y no te hayas dado cuenta de dónde está la cocina.

Harry se incorporó, agitando violentamente su cabeza para intentar despejarse.

—Vaya, —replicó—, entonces ¿soy libre de hacer de ésta, mi propia casa, _Severus_? Perdóneme por no haberme dado cuenta.

—Sí —dijo Snape, alineando las páginas de los pergaminos hasta que el montón estuvo perfectamente ordenado y uniforme. Entonces lo puso a un lado.

—¿Sí? —repitió Harry, sin pillarlo.

—Sí, debes hacer de ésta tu casa. Seguramente habrás deducido que, de hecho, éste _será_ en breve tu hogar, Harry.

—Sí, pero las mazmorras me hacen estremecer —murmuró Harry de forma grosera.

—Una lástima.

Algo en aquellas las palabras y aquel tono insensible, empujaron a Harry hacia la dirección equivocada.

—Váyase a la mierda —gruñó claramente.

Snape sonrió. _Una sonrisa fría, casi sádica_ , pensó Harry. Como si casi se alegrara de que Harry hubiera sido tan maleducado. Como si ahora, pudiese vengarse.

—Harry —ronroneó, las palabras empapadas de un tono amenazador—. Te advertí que no utilizaras ese tono conmigo...

—Nop, no lo hizo —objetó Harry—. Me advirtió que no respondiera con sarcasmo y que adulase sus sagradas órdenes.

—De todos modos, creo que una pequeña demostración no nos vendría mal —expuso suavemente Severus—. Para ayudarte a recordar. Porque después de que hagamos la invocación, una actitud como ésa puede ocasionar que mis poderes no fluyan hacia ti de una forma significativa. Puede que nos llevase meses volver a llegar al mismo punto. Así que... —hizo una pausa, entonces emitió el edicto—, quítate esa idiota sudadera.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Todavía no estamos vinculados, Severus —señaló—. Y francamente, creo que eso que dices de que _tengo que practicar_ es una tontería absoluta.

—¿Crees que puedes sentir placer de mi mano, ya?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó Harry—. ¡Pero ésa es una cuestión diferente! Si la invocación de verdad requiere eso, entonces supongo que sí que tenemos que _practicar_. Pero el asunto de la obediencia es una auténtica estupidez. Lo aguantaré más tarde, cuanto tenga que hacerlo.

—Comenzarás a hacerlo ahora —amenazó con suavidad Snape, moviéndose hacia el sofá, donde estaba sentado Harry—. Tienes que ser capaz de seguir mis instrucciones durante la invocación; es tan importante como el que puedas obtener placer de mi mano.

—Seré capaz de hacerlo, cuando sea necesario —insistió Harry, apartándose cuando Snape se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Empleas el mismo método también en Quidditch? ¿No necesitas practicar?

—Eso es diferente. Coger la snitch es bastante jodido y...

—¿Y supones que obedecerme será fácil?

—Mierda —maldijo Harry bajando el tono, quitándose la sudadera y jadeando ligeramente con furia—. Odio que usted tenga razón. ¿Qué, satisfecho?

—Difícilmente —dijo Snape en un tono extraño—. Estás... sudado.

—Sí, de ahí es de donde viene el nombre: _sudadera_ —dijo el joven con mofa, agitando sus manos—. Además, aquí hace más calor que en una sauna. ¡Podría pensar que está intentando que me quite toda la ropa! ¡Esto parece un horno!

—No me había dado cuenta de que estabas incómodo —señaló Snape.

—Como si le importara —murmuró Harry, y de inmediato esperó que llegara otro castigo. Quizás le pediría que se quitara el cinturón... Cuando Snape replicó, sin embargo, Harry comprendió su propia estupidez. Había un montón de formas en la que podía castigarle además de hacerle quitarse la ropa, después de todo. Y Snape era... impredecible. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué podía esperar.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó Snape, dando media vuelta mientras se alejaba. De alguna manera hizo que pareciera elegante e intimidante a la vez, incluso sin sus túnicas.

—Si quiere castigarme —protestó Harry—, puede hacerlo aquí, perfectamente.

—Lo que quiero hacer aquí no se puede—contestó Snape, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás—. No hagas que las cosas se pongan peor, Harry. Ven conmigo.

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido que pretendió ser sarcástico, pero entonces, como el esclavo en el que pronto se convertiría, hizo lo que se le pidió y siguió a Snape hasta una puerta cerrada. Ésta se abrió cuando Snape se aproximó, pero no reveló la cámara de tortura que Harry había estado esperando.

 _O quizás_ , pensó Harry, _de alguna forma sí lo era._

Snape le había llevado hasta su dormitorio.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 5:04 p.m. **

Snape guió a Harry dentro de la habitación y lo llevó hacia el baño.

—Date una ducha —dijo después, simplemente.

—¿Que me duche? —respiró entrecortadamente Harry, con alivio. Había estado esperando una maldición o algo así, o quizás, teniendo en cuenta la profecía y todo eso, un contacto entre ambos bastante más intenso de lo que pudiera soportar—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ése es mi castigo? ¿Darme una _ducha_?

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que te iba a castigar?

Harry frunció el ceño ante la sincera expresión de Snape.

—Bueno, fui grosero.

—Eso es habitual en ti —observó Snape, cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo la esperanza de que te sientas menos forzado a descargar tu furia una vez estés más cómodo.

—En realidad, no puedo prever que vaya a estar algún día a gusto con usted, profesor —admitió Harry. No estaba intentando ser maleducado, no esa vez. Simplemente quería ser franco.

—Severus —le corrigió Snape, agitando la cabeza—. Y sé que no puedes prever eso. Lo que quería decir era que estarías de mejor humor después de una ducha. No me había dado cuenta de que te parecía que hacía demasiado calor en las mazmorras. Me hago cargo —sacando su varita de un bolsillo del pantalón, transformó una pastilla de jabón en un vaso de cristal con un grabado en oro que parecía ser una especie de escudo de armas, entonces lo colocó sobre la repisa de granito del lavabo—. Creo recordar que tenías sed.

Cuando Harry cogió el vaso, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Gryffindor, profesor? —preguntó, trazando el escudo con una uña desigual.

— _Severus_.

Harry suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Gryffindor, Severus?

—Sí, de esa manera cada uno tendrá su vaso —le explicó Snape, mostrándole uno similar con el escudo de Slytherin.

—Ah —dijo Harry, intentando hacerse a la idea. Un vaso reservado para su uso, en el baño de Severus Snape. Seguía sin su sudadera, pero de alguna manera ahora se sentía menos nervioso que antes. Tal vez era debido a la surrealista idea de estar en el baño de Snape. _Quizás era un efecto secundario de aquella poción_... Independientemente del motivo que lo hubiera causado, Harry reconocía que se encontraba un poco más a gusto. Miró alrededor del espacioso habitáculo y frunció el ceño—. Hmm. No hay bañera, ¿no?

—Hay una en el espacio mágico —comentó Snape, y ondeó su varita haciendo unos pocos y precisos arcos. Harry vio la pared posterior moverse, dividiéndose para revelar lo que tenía aspecto más de una pequeña piscina que de una bañera. Dispuesta en el suelo de piedra y recubierta de ébano, parecía lo suficiente profunda como para poder estar de pie, dentro. No tenía docenas de grifos como la bañera del servicio de los prefectos; en su lugar, los laterales estaban flanqueados por un canal oculto en el cual crecían en abundancia helechos verdes y plateados. Harry supuso que la bañera se llenaba usando magia.

—Um... ¿puedo? —hizo un vago gesto hacia el espacio mágico.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —dijo Snape, las palabras con un sentido que a Harry no le pasó inadvertido.

—Vale —dijo asintiendo, y esperó. Snape seguía ahí, de pie. Harry no sabía si el hombre estaba esperando algo o qué, pero al final dijo con algo de frustración—: ¿Va a quedarse a mirar? —movió su mano hacia el cinturón.

Snape emitió un suave bufido.

—No olvides lanzarle a tu ropa un hechizo limpiador —con eso, convocó la sudadera de Harry con un _Accio_ y se la lanzó.

—Eh, ¿tengo que vestirme de nuevo, después? —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que se lo estaba poniendo a tiro. De nuevo.

—No me tientes —gruñó Snape. La entrada al espacio mágico se cerró detrás de él mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia fuera, y Harry de repente se agarró de la repisa de granito para mantenerse de pie mientras la habitación a su alrededor titilaba ligeramente como si intentara desvanecerse de nuevo. Pero entonces se estabilizó, y respiró profundamente mientras cogía su varita, para después comenzar a llenar la tina con agua maravillosamente fresca.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 6:10 p.m. **

—Vaya, la verdad es que ahora hace menos calor —observó Harry cuando se sentó de nuevo frente a la pequeña mesa del comedor—. Gracias.

—¿Te sientes más cómodo? —preguntó Snape, pasando una mano a través de la sencilla y achaparrada vela que ahora reposaba justo en el centro de la mesa. En ese momento estalló a la vida, mostrando una llama de color verde esmeralda.

—Sí, bueno, me siento menos acalorado —aclaró Harry—. Hay bastante diferencia entre decir eso o decir que me siento _cómodo_ con usted.

—Gracias por esclarecer tu incomodidad con tal precisión —replicó Snape. Harry pensó que su tono era más bien amargo, lo que le impactó de forma extraña. No era ningún secreto cómo se sentía Harry con respecto a los requerimientos de la maldita profecía.

La comida poco a poco fue tomando corporeidad sobre la mesa, pero en lugar de platos variados como aparecían en el Gran Comedor, simplemente se materializaron dos ensaladas. Y los platos no parecían terriblemente sustanciosos. Sólo llevaban unas pocas hojas troceadas de lechuga romana, un rábano tallado que intentaba parecerse a algo, Harry no estaba muy seguro de a qué, y un par de espárragos picantes, marinados en una salsa que le recordó a Harry a simple vista, una mezcla de vinagre y ajo a la vez. Plenamente consciente de que ya había sido lo suficientemente grosero, contuvo un suspiro ante la escasa cantidad. Siempre podía bajar a escondidas a las cocinas más tarde y conseguir algo de comer; de repente le sobrecogió una punzada de tristeza, dentro de poco no podría tomarse esas pequeñas libertades, no después de que hubiera entregado la capa de su padre justo a su archienemigo.

Bueno, como su tía Petunia solía decir, de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada, aunque en este caso la leche todavía no se había echado a perder.

Tomando su lugar frente a Snape, Harry desplegó una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo y cogió el tenedor más grande, de los tres que estaban situados en su lado. Le pareció un poco extraño tener tantos cubiertos para comer una simple ensalada, pero estaba en las habitaciones de Snape, como invitado, por lo que no pensaba preguntar para qué eran los demás. Cuando el profesor utilizó un cuchillo para cortar los espárragos en trozos más pequeños, Harry se dio cuenta de lo ordinario que debía parecer, ya que él los había pinchado con el tenedor y se los estaba metiendo enteros en la boca. Bueno, ¿y qué? No era culpa suya que no estuviera acostumbrado a comer extravagantes ensaladas con espárragos, ¡por Dios! Durante la mayor parte de su vida se había sentido afortunado cuando había tenido suficiente que llevarse a la boca, y se acabó. Harry se dio cuenta con abatimiento de que, si Snape comía la misma cantidad el resto de las noches, tendría que adaptarse a las escasas raciones de comida antes de que llegara el diecisiete de junio. Aunque no iba a ser algo que le impactase demasiado; ya hacía eso mismo cada verano desde que había comenzado a ir a Hogwarts. Intentaría comer más en el Gran Comedor de ahora en adelante, aunque dado el calendario que Snape había fijado, suponía que los sábados serían días de ayuno.

Para entonces ya se había acabado la ensalada, y Harry estaba ordenándose con rotundidad a sí mismo que apartara su mente de la comida, aunque sin pensarlo siquiera, relamió los restos de la vinagreta que había en su tenedor. Se dio cuenta de que Snape le estaba mirando, lo cual era bueno por una vez, ya que eso le recordó que no debía rendirse por completo a su hambre y se contuvo de chupar el aliño que quedaba en el plato. Aunque mojó su tenedor una vez más, simplemente no había podido resistirlo.

 _Mantén tu mente alejada de la comida_... Un buen consejo. Aquello le había ayudado mucho con los Dursley. Bueno, algunas veces, al menos.

—¿Cuándo tengo que empezar a memorizar el conjuro? —preguntó—. Me refiero al de la ceremonia de invocación.

Snape se limpió las comisuras de la boca y se echó el pelo negro hacia atrás antes de hablar.

—Creo que sin la explicación podría haber deducido a qué conjuro te referías, Harry —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

¿Por qué el hombre siempre actuaba de aquella forma que le hacía sentir tan inferior? Estúpida pregunta, porque Harry ya conocía la respuesta. Por un lado, aquéllas eran las formas que tenía Snape con todo el mundo excepto con el director y, por otro lado, le ofrecía un perverso disfrute infligir dicho trato sobre Harry, quien siempre había representado las humillaciones que había sufrido durante su niñez. Mirar en el pensadero del maestro de Pociones durante su quinto año no había sido muy inteligente por su parte, reflexionó Harry, ya que aquello indirectamente había conducido a Sirius a la muerte. Desde otro punto de vista completamente diferente, sin embargo, aquello le había mostrado a Harry, al fin, por qué Snape siempre le había odiado. Y por extraño que pareciera, eso le había ayudado de verdad. Ser odiado por ninguna razón era mucho peor que entender el porqué.

—¿Y bien? —insistió—. ¿Y el conjuro?

Snape enrolló en su tenedor un poco de lechuga.

—¿Cuándo te gustaría comenzar a memorizarlo?

—No tengo ni idea. Dijo que era bastante complejo, pero ni lo he visto; así que no sé qué tan difícil vaya a parecerme. De todas formas, ¿qué lo hace tan complicado? ¿Es muy largo?

—Está en indostaní antiguo.

Harry bebió un poco de agua.

—¿No está en latín? ¿Y qué pasó con Calígula?

—Hasta donde yo sé, el hechizo procede de la región de Kashmir, que pertenece a…

—La India, aunque está en conflicto con Pakistán —le interrumpió Harry—. No soy completamente estúpido, aunque no cabe duda de que nunca se va a dar cuenta.

Snape se encogió de hombros de manera elocuente.

—En cualquier caso, los pensadores más famosos llegaron a la conclusión de que Calígula debía tener un grupo de magos de oriente que estuvieron preparándole. Nadie cree que los conjuros estuvieran en _su_ lengua, aunque el rito haya sido asociado a él y por ese motivo, desde entonces, todo el mundo se haya estado refiriendo al rito en latín con un nombre alterado.

—Bueno, creo que puedo memorizar algo de indostaní —insistió Harry.

—Sinceramente, eso espero —respondió Snape, dejando el tenedor sobre su plato, en el centro.

En ese mismo momento, sus ensaladas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por platos de lenguado a la parrilla sobre mullido arroz.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Harry, en un tono que no podía ser malinterpretado.

Snape levantó la vista con brevedad, diversión reflejada brevemente en sus ojos.

—¿Pensaste que íbamos a comer sólo una ensalada? No. Personalmente prefiero que mis comidas se sirvan de forma civilizada —cuando Harry comenzó a devorar su pescado con obvio placer, la tenue sonrisa de Snape tembló—. Estás bastante hambriento.

—No sé si se acuerda, pero prácticamente me he perdido el desayuno y la comida —dijo Harry a la defensiva ya que, por supuesto, los comentarios que hacían los Dursley a ese respecto, eran siempre críticas hacia él.

—¿Estás famélico y no eres capaz de decir nada? —acusó Snape.

—Mire —dijo Harry mientras engullía la comida—, ha dejado bastante claro que mis modales son atroces, pero incluso yo sé que cuando te invitan, te comes lo que te han servido y dices por favor y gracias.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que tus modales sean atroces?

Harry le echó un vistazo y después volvió a mirar su comida. El arroz estaba realmente bueno. De color amarillo brillante, y sazonado con algo que le daba un sabor indescriptible.

—Nunca lo ha dicho, pero lo sé. Sé que lo piensa.

Cuando Snape levantó la mirada, su expresión era tan imperturbable como antaño.

—¿Estás hablando de _Legeremancia_? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Exacto, _Legeremancia_ sin varita —dijo Harry con languidez—. Y eso que apenas soy capaz de controlar la _Oclumancia_. Eso tiene mucho sentido —dijo con sorna—. Estoy hablando de instinto, eso es todo. Intuición. O quizás sea la forma en la que me _mira_ fijamente cada vez que como algo. Le he visto hacerlo también en el Gran Comedor.

Aunque parecía imposible, el rostro de Snape se endureció aún más.

—Bueno, tus modales en la mesa a veces son bastante repugnantes, no puedo negarlo. Pero no es verdad que _apenas_ puedas controlar la _Oclumancia_.

—Eso no es lo que dijo la última vez que me echó a patadas de su despacho. Ya sabe, en sexto, antes de Navidad. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: _¡Largo de aquí, gasto inútil de espacio! Ya puede bloquear su mente mínimamente y eso es más de lo que podíamos esperar del chico maravilla, el cual piensa que está por encima de todas estas insignificantes actividades, y no practica otra cosa que no sea Quidditch. Espero que haya aprendido la lección y que de verdad se preocupe por vaciar su mente antes de irse a dormir, porque el Señor Tenebroso sabe cómo llegar a usted, ¿verdad? Sólo tiene que hacerle creer que uno de sus seres queridos está en peligro, sin importar que dejarse engañar de esa forma sea lo que en realidad los pone en peligro. Como debería haber aprendido durante la primavera y, sin duda, no ha hecho, usted no es el único mago del mundo, ni el único que importa, pero con nuestra suerte, esa maldita profecía inflará tanto su cabeza que el Señor Tenebroso sólo tendrá que pincharla para hacer que explote._

Harry dejó de hablar cuando Snape elevó la voz.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 6:29 p ** **.m. **

—¡Ya es suficiente! —bramó Severus elevando su voz por encima del recital, cuando finalmente quedó claro que Harry podía reproducir su diatriba durante toda la noche, y con alto nivel de detalle. Su primera reacción fue sentirse conmocionado por el hecho de que hubiera tratado con tanto énfasis los fallos de Harry. La segunda, un renuente reconocimiento de que, si su memoria no le fallaba, Severus había dicho cada palabra. Y su tercera reacción, fue intentar mostrar ese nulo interés que necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—Bueno. Si puedes memorizar todo eso, espero que el conjuro se te plantee sólo como un pequeño reto.

Severus volvió a remover su arroz, bastante perturbado porque Harry hubiera sido capaz de deducir sus pensamientos con respecto a sus modales en la mesa. En realidad, no había dicho nada en voz alta sobre su comportamiento, y en aras de la cortesía, había procurado no hacer ninguna mueca. Si Harry había intuido su disgusto a pesar de todo, significaba que era bastante más perceptivo de lo que Severus había imaginado.

Y _eso_ quería decir que era muy probable que se diera cuenta de que Severus lo encontraba físicamente atractivo.

A menos que fuera muy cuidadoso, por supuesto. En caso contrario Harry podría terminar de sentirse más utilizado aún de lo que ya se sentía, y eso tendría negativas implicaciones para el poder que debían intercambiar. Aunque sin duda, Severus se burló en su interior, el noble _Gryffindor_ intentaría continuar a pesar de eso. La virtud del auto-sacrificio y todas esas tonterías. ¡Había sido testigo de la forma en la que el joven estaba dispuesto a morir de inanición en lugar de pedir comida!

—Esto no es _Oliver Twist_ —anunció mordaz—. Nadie va a tirarte de la oreja por decir que tienes hambre.

—Estaba tratando de ser _educado_ —a pesar de que Harry parecía estresado, Severus no creía que tuviese razón.

—Pues lograste lo contrario. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo desagradable que es que des a entender que no te estoy proveyendo de una nutrición adecuada?

Ante esa cuestión, Harry puso una extraña expresión en su rostro. Entonces apartó la vista.

—A mí no se me ocurren esas cosas —dijo, devolviendo su atención a la comida—. De todas formas, fue usted quien escribió todo eso sobre que no tenía la obligación de cubrir mis necesidades básicas, y de que podría matarme sin demasiado esfuerzo, gracias al contrato. ¿Cómo espera que me sienta?

—Esperaba que fueras sensato —Severus se sirvió una copa de Chardonnay, aunque dado lo que había sucedido anteriormente, le ordenó a un elfo doméstico que trajera para Harry un poco de zumo de calabaza—. También escribí que no tenía intención de abusar de ti.

—Sí, pero no puede _prometer_ nada —Harry clavó el tenedor en su pescado con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—. Además, el maldito hechizo puede provocar que me haga un montón de cosas horribles, eso me quedó bastante claro.

—Probablemente eso no sucederá y, sin duda, podremos evitarlo si actúas como debes.

—Bien —farfulló Harry, bebiendo un poco de zumo—. Sin embargo, la comparación con el _Cruciatus_ fue muy instructiva, y le he visto infligiéndolo sobre personas más de una docena de veces, por lo que a estas alturas debe tener una afinidad bastante bien desarrollada para causar dolor.

—Yo no…

—Entonces, ¿va a ser un _Cruciatus_? —le interrumpió Harry—. Para la invocación, cuando tenga que hacerme sentir dolor.

—¡No, de ningún modo! —Severus se sintió palidecer.

Harry se terminó el arroz, pero no dejó de mirar al plato.

—Bueno, sé que eso se le da bastante bien, y puesto que fue tan cuidadoso al señalarlo, pensé que sólo estaba lanzándome una indirecta bastante directa. _Severus_.

—Estaba intentando —Severus apretó los dientes con fuerza—, explicar las Artes Oscuras y por qué necesitamos tratar _Podentes_ con ¡un mínimo de respeto!

—De acuerdo, lo he malinterpretado —admitió Harry, dejando el tenedor en el centro de su plato, el movimiento estudiado y deliberado—. Hmm. ¿No hay un tercer plato, o es que sólo funciona cuando lo hace usted?

—Los elfos domésticos no están acostumbrados a que tenga compañía durante las comidas —respondió Severus distraídamente, su mente aun dando vueltas. ¿El joven había esperado un _Cruciatus_ durante la invocación? No sabía qué le horrorizaba más: el pensamiento en sí o la aparente aceptación que había demostrado Harry. Por supuesto, Harry había sufrido la maldición antes, pero eso mismo debería hacer más difícil semejante perspectiva y no al contrario, ¿o no?

—Entonces, ¿qué será? —presionó Harry—. Para el dolor…

—En verdad, no lo he decidido —Severus colocó su propio tenedor en la mesa, proclamando la llegada de unas pequeñas porciones de mousse de chocolate—. Pensé que podría ser algo relacionado con la extracción de sangre, puesto que voy a necesitar un poco para completar la poción que tengo que beber...

Harry frunció el ceño.

—La última vez que alguien me cortó porque lo exigía un ritual fue…

—Para alzar al Señor Tenebroso. Sí, lo sé. Probablemente esto no suponga ningún consuelo, pero sólo necesitaré unas pocas gotas. En cualquier caso, no comiences a fantasear sobre algo terriblemente violento. De eso no es de lo que se trata _Podentes_.

—Y lanzar el _Cruciatus_ tantas veces, ¿en qué ha influido respecto a sus… intereses? —Harry enunció la pregunta con cuidado—. Quiero decir… mire, normalmente no preguntaría algo tan personal, pero usted fue quien escribió que era tonto si pensaba que el dolor no podía ser erótico. Así que, eh… ¿es eso lo que le gusta ahora, cuando lleva a alguien a la cama? Usted, eh… ¿les hace daño?

—No —respondió Severus lacónico, su apetito desvaneciéndose. Que Harry pudiera pensar semejantes cosas era lamentable, pero probablemente era de esperar, según las circunstancias. Las cuales incluían no sólo visiones de reuniones de Mortífagos, sino también siete años de clases de Pociones. Severus también era consciente de que su comportamiento en clase le hacía parecer un sádico bastante consumado.

—¿Así que está afirmando que lanzar repetidamente una _Imperdonable_ no le ha cambiado para peor? —se burló Harry abiertamente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho.

—Pero no de esa forma, quiere decir —conjeturó Harry—. Entonces, ¿cómo?

Severus frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—No deseaba lanzar la maldición, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a mostrar la requerida… voluntad —más o menos lo que Harry tendría que hacer con _Podentes_ —. Creo que eso ha hecho que me sienta más cabreado, más resentido.

—Pero está seguro de que no confunde placer con dolor —dijo Harry, aunque era más bien una pregunta a medias.

—¿Has comido suficiente? —preguntó Severus con brusquedad, esperando pacientemente hasta que Harry asintió. Entonces se puso en pie, la luz de las velas dejando entrever la resolución que cruzaba sus facciones—. Bien. Has estado bastante centrado en el dolor los últimos minutos, pero si recuerdas, el motivo de tu visita hoy aquí, se supone que es para centrarnos en el placer. Creo que debemos comenzar. Y así podrás decirme si distingo entre ambos o no.

Nunca nadie le había hecho temblar de miedo hasta ese momento. El joven, después de recobrar la compostura, se levantó también.

—Creo que, en realidad, prefería con gusto un _Cruciatus_ —murmuró y después su voz se elevó—: Eh, antes dijo que… nada demasiado físico, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no hasta más tarde.

—Eso dije. Vamos a la sala de estar, Harry.

—No quiero besarle…

—Harry. Estate tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

Con aquellas palabras, Severus se giró y caminó fuera de su biblioteca privada, contando con que Harry lo seguiría.

~

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 7:15 p.m. **

Harry pensó que nunca sería capaz de hacer que sus pies se moviesen, porque por más que lo intentaba, parecía imposible que pudiera ir hacia la sala de estar de Snape para comenzar con esa… lo que fuera. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

El problema no era que Snape le diera miedo. El hombre era sarcástico, rudo y severo, e intimidante como el infierno, pero en verdad no asustaba a Harry. Era más el contexto en el que se encontraban, el escenario que _Podentes_ estaba poniendo ante él.

Y no sólo ante él, en realidad. Snape estaba tan atrapado en la profecía como él mismo, y no era ningún secreto que al hombre también le disgustaban las circunstancias. Quizás fue eso lo que al final ayudó a Harry a comenzar a moverse, a alejarse de la pequeña mesa. Era extraño que aquel pensamiento pudiera ayudarle, pero en verdad lo hacía: al menos Harry no estaba solo en esto.

—Ah, aquí estás —comentó Snape cuando Harry entró tambaleándose en la sala de estar. Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada sobre cuánto le había tomado a Harry recorrer un tramo tan corto, aunque la curva de su labio superior hablaba por él. Harry pensó en poner alguna excusa, como _me he perdido_ , pero decidió que eso sólo le haría parecer tan estúpido como Snape siempre le decía que era.

Ahora no había ninguna luz en las mazmorras, salvo un extraño fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Las llamas, de un amarillo pálido en vez de naranjas, no desprendían mucho calor. Harry acercó sus manos hacia allí, perplejo, y observó las sombras que parpadeaban a través de los tapices de toda la habitación.

—Lo he encendido sólo para que alumbre —comentó Snape.

Bueno, la llama de la vela había sido verde, por lo que evidentemente había más de una clase de fuegos. _Ése es el tipo de cosas extrañas de las que no me he dado ni cuenta a pesar de haber estado durante siete años en un colegio mágico,_ pensó Harry. Por otro lado, sin embargo, quizás un mago estándar no era tan propenso a fijarse en las llamas mágicas como lo haría un maestro de Pociones.

—Eh, vale —dijo, bastante consciente de que en verdad parecía un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con Snape. Aclarando su garganta, lo intentó de nuevo—. Así que, ¿al final me va a contar el plan, aquí?

Snape hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, señalando justo delante de la chimenea.

—Siéntate frente al fuego.

—¿Ése es el plan?

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de las llamas, podía ver los irritantes destellos tomando vida en aquellos ojos negros como el hollín.

—El _plan_ —dijo sarcástico Snape—, como recuerdo haberte explicado varias docenas de veces, es que aprendas a _hacer lo que te digo_. Habrá muchas ocasiones en las que no voy a explicarte hasta el último detalle con antelación, y menos si eso puede echar a perder la situación o hacer que sea incluso más difícil para mí, tirar de ti a través de lo que se supone que es ¡un ejercicio de placer!

_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate…_

—Bueno, ¡lo siento si le ha molestado tanto! —escupió Harry, aunque en verdad no lo sentía. Le _alegraba_ que fuera una molestia. Al menos de esa forma no era el único que se sentía tan miserable debido a la maldita profecía—. ¡Yo tampoco lo pedí, ya lo sabe!

Con eso, Harry se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas, las manos reposando juntas sobre el regazo y, entonces, sintió a Snape acomodándose detrás de él. Se abrazó a sí mismo, su cuerpo reflejando tanto tensión como rechazo mental hacia aquel plan. Escuchó a su profesor apretar los dientes y se apartó ligeramente, reconociendo el sonido como el precursor de una de las famosas diatribas aplasta-egos de Snape. Harry conocía demasiado bien el patrón. Insultos sobre su falta de inteligencia que darían paso con rapidez a otros que resaltarían los defectos de su personalidad. Entonces vendrían las aburridas comparaciones con James. Y a lo largo de todo el cortante discurso, dejaría caer deliberadas puntillitas y comentarios despectivos sobre su apariencia física. Hacía tiempo que Harry se había dado cuenta de que su pelo desordenado era lo de menos. Snape encontraba cada rasgo suyo carente de algo o, si no, repugnante, y cuando se refería a su baja estatura le decía que estaba _atrofiado_. En verdad, la palabra _enano_ había salido a relucir en más de una ocasión en clase de Pociones, aunque lo que Harry no entendía era que las deficiencias de su cara y de su cuerpo pareciesen ser un tema apropiado en lo que pretendía ser tiempo de instrucción.

La esperada cadena de insultos nunca llegó, sin embargo. Por un largo momento Snape no hizo nada en absoluto e, incluso después, lo que hizo en primera instancia fue hablar de forma calmada, con un tono moderado.

—Ya sé que no lo pediste —admitió en voz baja—. Ahora, sin duda, encuentras mi silencio sobre ciertos asuntos extremadamente molesto, pero es necesario...

—Sí, sí, para la invocación —le interrumpió Harry—. _Lo he pillado_ , ¿vale? Me tiene que hacer algo terrible para que el hechizo funcione y por alguna extraña razón no tiene permitido advertirme con antelación.

—Lo que tengo que hacer no es _terrible_ —recalcó Snape. Harry intentó girarse para ver su expresión, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Frente al fuego. Ahora, tampoco es extraño el motivo que se oculta tras mi silencio. Tiene que ver con la sumisión que compone el corazón del ritual. Tienes que realizarlo dispuesto a dejarte guiar por mí, sin importar hacia dónde te pueda llevar. Esto no es algo que yo haya interpretado, Harry. El rito es muy claro sobre ese punto.

—Tal vez sí, pero el rito no va a controlar lo que usted haga hoy.

—El control es el quid de la cuestión. Tienes que dejar de intentar _controlarme_ tú a mí.

—Yo no…

—Quieres saber lo que estoy planeando hacer, para que nos limitemos a esos parámetros, de modo que puedas objetar: _no ibas a hacer eso._ Pero dejarte pensar de esa forma sería como contarte una mentira.

—Porque la verdad es que puede hacer cualquier cosa que desee —reconoció Harry—. Sí, lo entiendo. Leí el material que escribió, ya lo sabe. Es sólo que… no creía que tendría que acostumbrarme a… eh, ser tan sumiso, hasta después de que invocásemos el hechizo, eso es todo.

—¿Entiendes por qué es mejor no esperar?

—Sí, bueno, continúe como si no le hubiera interrumpido —murmuró Harry, resentido a pesar de entenderlo—. Aun así, me gustaría que me explicara todo.

—Hay algunas cosas que sí puedo explicarte —admitió Snape—. Y así lo haré, Harry. Ahora centrémonos. Antes mencioné que había inventado un hechizo que debería ayudarnos con esto. Se llama _Sensatus_. Es importante que entiendas lo que hace y lo que no, así que escucha.

Harry asintió, mirando al fuego, sus dedos comenzaron a dolerle, los había tenido apretados durante demasiado tiempo.

 _—S_ _ensatus_ ayudará a que tu mente se centre en las sensaciones, Harry. Eso es todo lo que hace. No es un _Obliviate_ ; no hará que olvides que soy yo quien te está tocando. Sin embargo, el asunto de _quién_ o _por qué_ no parecerá tan importante en ese momento. Te centrarás simplemente en el cómo y el qué. El hechizo no provocará que sientas cosas, desde luego. Sólo te ayudará a reconocer lo que sientes; no sé si entiendes a qué me refiero.

—La verdad es que no —admitió Harry.

— _Sensatus_ no dejará que te engañes a ti mismo —aclaró Snape—. Y tampoco dejará que me engañes a mí, porque el concentrarte en las sensaciones te ayudará a dar respuestas más honestas a lo que te esté haciendo.

—Sí, suena maravilloso —gruñó Harry—, supongo que tenemos que ponernos en marcha, así que lance el hechizo.

—Cuando lo necesites.

—Creo que lo necesito antes de hacer… lo que sea.

—No, no lo necesitas, no tan pronto. Usaré _Sensatus_ cuando crea que te va a ayudar. Pero Harry, una vez que lo lance sólo dura un rato y se concentra en el lugar donde haya impactado. Así que, cuando empecemos a utilizarlo, quiero que me pidas que lo vuelva a lanzar cada vez que sientas la necesidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, suspirando.

—Bien —Snape se estiró hacia delante, su varita brilló y el fuego perdió por lo menos la mitad de su luminosidad. A la vez, la habitación se vio sumergida en unas profundas tinieblas—. _Accio salveo_ —escuchó a Snape susurrar detrás de él—. Ponte en situación —continuó su profesor—. Usa tu mente. Acabas de jugar un partido de Quidditch y tus músculos están tensos y doloridos. Necesitas un concienzudo masaje —hábiles manos impregnadas con un bálsamo se deslizaron, sorprendiéndole, por debajo de su sudadera para asentarse sobre sus omóplatos. Harry no pudo evitarlo; se tensó, y no sólo porque supiera quién le estaba tocando. También era por el ungüento. Caliente como mantequilla derretida, pero las manos de Snape estaban frías. La combinación era tan desconcertante que Harry se estremeció—. Shh —instó Snape—. Es sólo un masaje en la espalda.

—¡Sé que sólo es un masaje! Mierda, ¿sabe lo que he estado imaginándome durante todo el día? ¿Por qué no me dijo que sólo iba a darme un masaje? —soltó Harry, irritado.

—Porque eso no habría sido cierto —dijo con ligera sorna, Snape, sus dedos curvándose para rascar la piel con las uñas.

 _¿Así_ _que Snape tenía en mente algo más?_ Harry gimió en voz alta, y entonces se mordió el labio, esperando que eso no hubiera sonado como si estuviera disfrutando del masaje, o algo parecido.

—Relájate —insistió Snape—. Estás tenso. Te duele. Quidditch, ¿recuerdas? Esto no es tan personal. Sólo manos sobre tu espalda —Harry se sacudió bajo su toque, y escuchó un suspiro detrás de él—. Esfuérzate, por el amor de Merlín. Es importante que te acostumbres a que te toque.

Aquello era una incómoda verdad, por lo que, tras aquellas palabras, Harry empezó a intentarlo. Incluso estaba en una posición correcta para meditar, aunque nunca antes había intentado hacerlo con las manos de alguien sobre él. Respiró profundamente una y otra vez. Cogiendo aire a través de la nariz, para soltarlo por la boca, sintiendo la tensión escurrirse lejos con cada bocanada de aire. Bueno, aquello siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Durante los dos últimos años, aquello se había convertido en su rutina, mientras vaciaba la mente cada noche a la hora de acostarse. Siguió espirando e inspirando, sintiendo su mente cada vez más pesada, relajándose también, no perdiendo la conciencia, pero casi…

Aquello era parecido a lo que había descrito Severus sobre _Sensatus_ , pensó adormecido. Sabía quién estaba tocándole, pero no le parecía importante. La teoría del Quidditch en verdad había ayudado; cuando estaba dolorido después de un partido, en realidad, no le importaba mucho quién le masajeara. Justo como ahora… Las manos de Snape eran grandes y fuertes, y amasaban sus músculos con un toque profesional, sus largos dedos presionando profundamente el cuello y la columna vertebral de manera que comenzaba a sentirse como si no tuviera huesos. _Tan bien_ … el hombre sabía cómo dar un masaje. Y el bálsamo… _guau_. Todavía estaba caliente, pero ahora, parecía estar fundiéndose con su piel, absorbiéndolo hasta los músculos. Un aroma a trébol lo envolvía todo, aunque el olor del ungüento le recordaba fuertemente a la menta. Hormigueante, refrescante, _energizante_ , incluso a pesar de que, a la vez, relajaba sus músculos y los distendía.

—Apuesto a que tú haces el bálsamo —murmuró somnoliento, todavía respirando rítmica y profundamente, pero ahora sin ser consciente de ello. Las manos de Snape subieron un poco más bajo la sudadera y comenzaron a trabajar sobre los hombros, ejerciendo presión, formando movimientos circulares—. Um… ¿El bálsamo es mágico?

—No en el sentido estricto de la palabra —los dedos de Snape estaban sobre la nuca de Harry ahora, moviéndose suavemente sobre las cervicales, justo en lo alto de la espina dorsal. Harry no pudo evitarlo, emitió un suspiro que dejó entrever lo bien que se sentía. Entonces por supuesto, se tensó de nuevo, y tuvo que recordarse con seriedad que debía continuar con la respiración profunda.

Snape comenzó a hablar, pero era sólo un murmullo bajo, en su voz profunda y ronroneante. Harry no podía distinguir las palabras, de hecho, no creía ni que estuviera hablando en su idioma. El sonido lo tranquilizó de una forma agradable. Sintió cómo lo envolvía al completo, dándose cuenta de que aquello era una especie de cántico, y Snape estaba recitándolo siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos.

Manos que subían y bajaban por su columna con una enloquecedora precisión, relajando cada pequeño nudo que se hubiera formado en su espalda. En verdad, se sentía un poco como si hubiera jugado un duro partido de Quidditch, y comprendió que era porque había estado tenso durante todo el día, o tal vez, durante toda la semana. El tiempo que pasaba con Snape era estresante, sus inquietas emociones hacían mella también en su físico, y no sólo durante las horas que pasaban juntos, sino durante todo el tiempo. Harry no había dormido demasiado, no desde que había comenzado a tener que bajar a las mazmorras de forma regular.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que aquella noche iba a dormir bien, porque esas manos con sus largos y delgados dedos, eran bastante buenas encontrando sus tendones y masajeándolos de forma que dejaran salir toda la tensión.

—Harry.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la profunda y suave voz, había dejado el cántico sin sentido y había dicho algo inteligible.

—¿Hmm?

No fue una respuesta demasiado coherente, pero al menos Snape no le reprendió.

—Quítate la sudadera.

Una tromba de pensamientos corrió a través de la mente de Harry mientras, obediente, llevaba sus dedos hacia la parte inferior de ésta. _¿Otra vez…? Espera, ahora no he dicho nada fuera de lugar, ¿por qué me está castigando…? Quizás sea una prueba y sólo quiere ver si lo haría… Hmm, quizás le estorba…_

Harry no dijo en voz alta ni una palabra. Simplemente se quitó la sudadera, dejándola olvidada al lado de sus piernas cruzadas y suspiró cuando las manos volvieron, esta vez situándose en la parte superior de sus brazos. Más bálsamo en ellos, la fresca fragancia de trébol le embriagó de nuevo mientras las manos acariciaban sus bíceps, masajeándolos hasta que sintió su piel derretirse bajo ese toque hábil, llegando a estremecerse ante aquella sensación.

—Lanza un hechizo para que el fuego se vuelva más cálido —susurró Snape por detrás de él—. _Calorum_.

Harry comenzó a buscar su varita en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero sentía las manos tan relajadas y descoordinadas que acabó desistiendo en su búsqueda.

—Hazlo tú —dijo en voz baja.

—Mis manos están bastante ocupadas en este momento —dijo como respuesta, ligeramente divertido.

—Ah… —Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Probablemente sería algo bastante desagradable para alguien como Snape, al menos, coger la varita con las manos llenas de bálsamo. Incluso a él se lo parecía. Aun así, eso no significaba que Harry quisiera que dejase el masaje ya. Era realmente bueno, mucho mejor que los intentos-de-masaje que normalmente le daban después de jugar al Quidditch—. Sin varita, entonces.

—Para eso se necesita un poco de concentración —admitió Snape, su voz aún suave—. Y ahora mismo, prefiero concentrarme en ti.

Más que escalofríos, esa vez, y no sólo por las manos. También los produjo su voz, cubriéndole como alguna clase de hechizo embriagador. Profundas, lánguidas sílabas… de alguna forma no sonaban intimidantes, no ahora, no cuando el hiriente sarcasmo no las complementaba.

Harry logró sacar su varita y murmuró el requerido _Calorum_ , aunque lo pronunció con poco interés. Las llamas amarillas parpadearon ligeramente acercándose al tono de una puesta de sol, entonces regresó de nuevo a su pálida imitación de fuego. La varita se deslizó a través de los débiles dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor —observó con tranquilidad Snape.

—Sí, pero es que en realidad no tengo frío —le explicó Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué has lanzado un _Calorum_?

Por un momento, no pudo recordar el motivo. Entonces se acordó.

—Eh, usted me lo dijo.

—Es verdad, lo hice —murmuró Snape.

Durante bastante tiempo, arrastró sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre los brazos de Harry, tirando de la tensa piel con cada pasada. Estaban sentados en silencio, ningún sonido excepto el crepitar de las llamas, pero entonces Harry escuchó a Snape limpiar sus manos en algo, y coger su varita de donde la había dejado, sobre las piedras al lado de la alfombra.

Harry no pudo evitar tensarse, porque sabía que un hechizo inocuo e inofensivo como el _Calorum_ no era lo que Snape estaba a punto de lanzar.

—Shh —instó Snape, una mano volviendo al hombro de Harry para masajearlo suavemente de nuevo, mientras se inclinaba sobre él. La camisa del hombre se presionó contra la espalda desnuda de Harry mientras apoyaba la punta de su varita en la base del cuello del chico y susurraba—: _Sensatus_ …

La sensación del hechizo precipitándose dentro de él fue sorprendente, como si su cerebro hubiese sido separado de su cuerpo, aunque aún podía pensar… pero simplemente no deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que quería era _sentir_. Como una flor desplegándose ante el sol, la sensación floreció a través de él, aunque se centraba en la coyuntura de su cuello y su hombro, justo donde la varita le había acariciado, todavía lo acariciaba, la punta de madera jugueteando con el tendón de esa zona.

 _Ah_ , pero podía sentir en todo el cuerpo, no sólo en el cuello. Cosas que había sentido anteriormente, sin duda, aunque no había sido consciente de ello. Sus palmas descansaron sobre el tejido de la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, las hebras del tejido ligeramente ásperas. Brisas de aire fluían alrededor de él, agitando el vello de sus brazos. Y el fuego… no era caliente, ni siquiera cálido; su _Calorum_ había sido demasiado flojo para eso, pero podía sentir el movimiento de las llamas afectando las corrientes de aire mientras los envolvía a ambos. Eran llamas mágicas, comprendió, también podía sentir eso, una sensación física lo recorrió, cuando comprendió que estaba respirando dentro de esa aura mágica.

Pero su _cuello_... algo más intenso le sobrecogió, arrastrándole lejos de la consciencia del resto de sensaciones. Algo suave y firme a la vez, contra su cuello. Una acción pulsante y exigente, todo aquello se convirtió de golpe en algo tan _caliente_ que se escuchó exhalando un suspiro. Caliente y húmedo, eso era, impregnando su cuello, pero se veía atemperado por el fresco y suave tacto de las manos que lo rodeaban ahora, con los dedos extendidos ampliamente sobre su vientre.

Los dedos lo presionaron hacia atrás, contra alguien, con una sacudida, casi un movimiento brusco, pero Harry se dejó llevar, descansando completamente contra el punto de apoyo, arqueando su cabeza hacia un lado para permitir un mejor acceso a su cuello. Un débil gemido subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, porque el beso en su cuello era muy _agradable._

Se le puso la piel de gallina por arriba y por abajo, en sus brazos y en sus piernas, y se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el beso en cualquier lugar, llegando incluso hasta sus huesos. _Era tan bueno..._

En ese momento, sin embargo, comenzó a salir a la superficie. De repente llego a su mente la certeza de que alguien estaba besando su cuello, y no eran precisamente piquitos inocentes, como los que había intercambiado alguna vez con Cho, cosa que no le había gustado mucho. Aquellos eran besos con la boca abierta, calientes y apasionados, como alguien que estuviera venerando ese punto cerca de su hombro donde comenzaba el cuello. Extraña comprensión, en verdad, porque una parte de él sabía desde el principio que el calor húmedo y sensual procedía de un beso; ¿qué más podría haber sido? Lo había sabido, sí. Pero en realidad no había pensado en ello, si es que eso tenía sentido. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por aquella sensación, justo como Snape le había dicho...

Las tripas de Harry se retorcieron formando un nudo. _Snape. Oh, querido señor, Snape. Es Snape quien me está besando el cuello, por el amor de Merlín, y ohdiosmio, es realmente bueno..._

Toda sensación se desvaneció y Harry comenzó a luchar contra las manos que presionaban sobre su firme abdomen, hasta que una suave voz susurró “ _Sensatus_ ” una vez más y se sintió aspirado de nuevo, sumergiéndose en el delicioso sendero de placer que dejaba las lamidas sobre su cuello, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia arriba, directas hacia su oreja...

Snape jugaba con el lóbulo utilizando su nariz, mordiéndolo con extremo cuidado, enviando escalofríos directamente hacia la bien-masajeada columna de Harry. Sí, Snape. Esa vez sabía quién estaba haciéndolo... en verdad creía que lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo, pero, simplemente, no le había importado. Y ahora seguía sin importarle, reconoció Harry.

—Has dejado que el hechizo se desvaneciera demasiado —susurró Snape contra su nuca, las palabras, una tentadora brisa acariciándole. Harry jadeó ligeramente, echando la cabeza hacia delante mientras Snape se ponía de rodillas, sus manos trazando los contornos de las costillas de Harry. Besos recorriendo el camino desde la nuca hasta llegar a la otra oreja—. Sólo dime: “ _Sensatus_ , Severus”, siempre que lo necesites…

Una varita tocó su cuello de nuevo, en el lado opuesto, y Snape combinó hechizo e instrucciones. Harry cerró los ojos, completamente perdido en la sensación del momento. Sintió que podría quedarse así durante toda la noche, por lo bien que aquello se sentía.

— _Sensatus_ —gimió después de un momento, notando que se iban alejando poco a poco las sensaciones de él, una avalancha de ansiedad luchando por ocupar su lugar.

—Di mi nombre —articuló Snape, sus labios moviéndose detrás de su oreja, esta vez.

— _Sensatus_ , Severus…

Y así, siguió y siguió, una lenta danza de puro placer físico y hechizos para mantenerle flotando lejos del borde de la verdadera consciencia. En el momento en que aquello había terminado, Harry no creía que hubiera una mínima parte de su cuello y la parte superior de su espalda que Snape no hubiese besado a conciencia. Y ciertamente no había ninguna parte de su espalda o torso que aquellas manos no conocieran.

Finalmente, sin embargo, Snape se apartó y dejó a Harry sentado solo enfrente del fuego, dejándole cuando aún estaba recuperándose del último hechizo. Harry salió lentamente a la superficie con una verdadera compresión no sólo de lo que Snape había hecho, si no de lo que había hecho _él_. _Oh, Merlín… he estado gimiendo, retorciéndome en sus brazos, ofreciéndole mi cuello… rogando por más, pidiendo más del condenado hechizo…_ Y la peor parte era, que no podía culpar al hechizo por sus acciones, no en verdad. No se había visto bajo ninguna clase de coacción… Ugh. Ese pensamiento atrajo a su mente el hechizo _Compulsio_ y le hizo preguntarse qué le haría Snape más adelante. El hombre le había dicho que no esperaba tener que usarlo, no si Harry le obedecía como debía… doble ugh.

Escalofríos más fuertes lo sobrecogieron ahora, Harry atrapó su varita de donde ésta había caído y encantó las llamas con un verdadero _Calorum_. Entonces, sabiendo que tenía que afrontar aquello tarde o temprano, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose la sudadera de nuevo mientras buscaba con la vista a Snape. Tenía que hacerle frente, ¿no? Porque aquella tarde había sido sólo el comienzo, y salir corriendo como un niño lo único que provocaría sería que el resto de lo que tenían que hacer todavía, fuera mucho más duro. Aunque sus responsabilidades fueran para nada deseadas, eran _suyas_ , y de nadie más. Ahora, era un adulto tanto para Gran Bretaña como para la ley del mundo mágico; y debía actuar como tal.

Snape estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, en uno de los extremos del sofá, sosteniendo en una mano una taza de té, la otra curvada alrededor del lomo de un libro, como si no tuviera prisa porque Harry se recuperara de su anterior interludio.

Harry quería salir, pero no creía que debiera marcharse sin decir ni una palabra, por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá también, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el borde de éste.

—Menudo hechizo que ha inventado, profesor... o sea, Severus —consiguió decir al rato.

—Parecía que te gustaba —comentó simplemente Snape. Cuando Harry entreabrió un ojo, vio que el hombre estaba bebiendo su té con tranquilidad. Harry sintió cómo su mandíbula se apretaba involuntariamente ante la visión. Aquello era vergonzoso, el hombre _había_ estado besando su cuello como si no fuera a haber un mañana, Harry aún se sentía abochornado e incómodo por todo el asunto. ¿Cómo podría Snape mostrarse tan indiferente y estar tan tranquilo en tan poco tiempo?

La respuesta le golpeó como si le hubiera caído encima un ladrillo de diez toneladas. El asunto de la tarde, al completo, había sido que Harry debía aprender a sentir placer de la mano de Snape. El hombre más mayor no tenía por qué sentir nada, y aparentemente eso era lo que había pasado, según veía el panorama. Allí sentado, sus ojos escaneando la página, sus dedos volteando a la siguiente. Harry agitó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de pronto de que había estado observando aquellos dedos, preguntándose si la precisión exacta que requerían las pociones los había vuelto tan ágiles y expertos.

 _Oh, Dios,_ sus pensamientos iban por mal camino.

—Um... creo que es hora de que me vaya —comenzó a decir Harry.

—En un momento.

Con eso, Snape cerró su libro y le miró directamente. Harry sintió que la sangre subía desde su cuello hacia arriba. Esto sólo empeoró cuando el maestro de Pociones esbozó una conocida sonrisa de superioridad. Sin embargo, antes de hablar, relajó la expresión. Buena cosa. Si hubiera estado sonriendo con suficiencia cuando dijo lo que salió por su boca a continuación, Harry no podría haberlo soportado.

—¿Has estado absteniéndote de mantener actividad sexual como discutimos, Harry?

 _No es de su incumbencia,_ pensó Harry.

—Sí —dijo Harry, en su lugar.

—¿Entiendes por qué esto es tan importante?

—¡Sí! —al menos su respuesta fue más fuerte en esta ocasión, pareciéndose menos a un graznido—. Porque el hechizo debe creer que soy sincero sobre... eh, querer estar contigo.

Snape le miró de arriba abajo, aunque Harry en realidad no podía ni imaginar lo que su profesor estaba viendo. Quizás había notado que estaba a la defensiva. O que se sentía vulnerable. No le gustó esa idea, por lo que se sentó más recto.

—¿También te estás absteniendo de satisfacerte a ti mismo? —le presionó Snape.

—Sí —Harry tragó, sintiendo que debería quejarse por eso. _Sinceramente,_ no era de la incumbencia de nadie lo que él hacía más tarde por la noche en su propia cama. Pero debía reconocer que había pensado en lo que Snape había dicho, sobre que la abstención haría que otras cosas fueran más fáciles, y se había imaginado lo que había querido decir. Se trataba de que estuviera tan desesperado por aliviarse que _cualquier_ cosa pudiera sonar bien, incluso Snape. La idea al completo le quitaba el sueño, de lo angustiante que le parecía. Pero había hecho lo que se le había dicho y había ignorado las urgencias naturales de su cuerpo, simplemente porque sabía lo importante que era el hechizo. Tenía que ser capaz de acostarse con Snape, _voluntariamente_.

Triple ugh.

—Hmm —murmuró Snape, su mirada negra y penetrante ahora—. ¿Te das cuenta de que, si sigues estando así de estresado, encontrarás alivio mientras duermes?

—Bueno, tengo casi diecinueve años, ¿sabes? ¡así que sí me he dado cuenta! —estalló Harry. No se podía _creer_ que estuviera discutiendo semejantes cosas con Snape.

—¿Ha sucedido eso desde que comenzaste a abstenerte...?

— _No_ voy a responder a eso —le interrumpió Harry—. Y no me digas que lo haga. Porque nos vamos a ver enzarzados en una buena discusión que no necesitamos.

Snape elevó una ceja.

—A partir de ahora vamos a tener una sesión de contacto todas las noches. ¿No crees que podría ser instructivo para mí saber cómo te afecta?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo _carmesí_.

—¿Está _intentando_ avergonzarme, profesor?

—Severus.

—Mierda. Eso, Severus.

Snape le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

—Es tu problema si dejas que te avergüencen unas cuantas preguntas sobre unas funciones completamente naturales de tu cuerpo —hizo un gesto hacia la chimenea—. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría leer un poco. Pareces lo suficiente relajado como para utilizar la red _flu._

Bueno, si aquello no era un completo desplante, Harry no sabía de qué otra forma llamarlo. Sin embargo, no le molestó. No, por supuesto que no. Estaba tan ansioso por salir de los cuartos de Snape como el hombre por que se fuera. Mientras más cerca estaba del hogar, más ansioso estaba. Ya estaba en la chimenea, con los polvos _flu_ en la mano cuando Snape señaló:

—Los libros, Harry. Sobre la repisa. Sólo te queda una semana hasta que los EXTASIS comiencen, y sólo dos para que terminen. Revisa Encantamientos Avanzados, porque no lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Lo veré contigo el lunes.

—Encantamientos, de acuerdo —afirmó Harry, agarrando su pila de libros.

—Entre otras cosas —añadió Snape.

Harry salió de allí antes de que su profesor pudiera decir algo más.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

** Sábado, dieciséis de mayo de 1998, 9:14 p.m. **

En el momento en que el destello del fuego verde anunció la salida de Harry de sus habitaciones, Severus echó a un lado el libro que no había estado leyendo y se levantó de un salto para comenzar a pasear por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Una cosa era haber decidido de antemano que mantendría un _interés nulo_ y otra bastante diferente era mantener la fachada después de la pequeña sesión que había tenido con Harry.

Había parecido bastante simple cuando había planeado en su mente cómo iba a comenzar. Un masaje... ¿qué podía ser más inofensivo? Un tenue y susurrado cántico para asegurarse de que sus atenciones no dejaran la más mínima huella en la piel suave y bronceada de Harry y, a continuación, unos pocos besos repartidos por todo el cuello y la espalda.

Las tardes... las actividades... habían sido organizadas de aquella forma con un objetivo en mente: llevar a Harry hasta el límite, pero no demasiado. Eso era importante y Severus lo sabía; el joven no era el único que necesitaba entrenarse para lo que estaba por venir. Las exigencias de _Podentes_ respecto a la sumisión voluntaria, en verdad, imponían más obligaciones a Severus que a Harry, porque _él_ era el único responsable de llevar al joven al punto en que tal cosa fuera posible.

 _Sensatus_ , indudablemente había ayudado en eso. El hechizo había hecho a Harry más maleable y dispuesto a tolerar las atenciones de Severus y había demostrado que el joven, sin duda, podía experimentar placer de las manos y los labios del hombre mayor. El problema era que el hechizo, además, le había vuelto receptivo. Demasiado receptivo.

 _Maravillosamente_ receptivo.

Severus se dejó caer en una silla, hundió su cara en las palmas de sus manos y emitió un sonoro gemido. ¿Cómo iba a pasar las semanas que le quedaban hasta la invocación si Harry jadeaba y suspiraba bajo su tacto de aquella forma? No le importaba que aquello _pudiera_ ser bueno para el joven, lo que le preocupaba a Severus era el peligro que aquello representaba para su rígido autocontrol. Tocar a Harry era un placer tan embriagador por sí solo que Severus tenía que concentrarse con fuerza para no dejarse llevar demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Cuando tuvo que lidiar no sólo con ese firme y fuerte cuerpo bajo sus manos, sino también con los sonidos de la garganta de Harry, sonidos de _placer_... Severus no supo durante cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

La tarde podía haber sido un interludio de sensual deleite para Harry, pero para Severus había sido ligeramente similar a una sesión de tortura. Querer llegar más lejos y tener que contenerse, a duras penas podía considerarse como algo placentero, aunque por supuesto sí lo había sido el hecho de tocar y besar, y bastante. Eran las otras necesidades las que habían provocado en él que aquello fuera tan difícil de soportar. Había logrado mantener la calma con firmeza y bastante bien durante el masaje, pero cuando había comenzado a mordisquear el cuello de Harry, el deseo había aumentado en él de forma tan densa y caliente... que supo que no podía llegar más lejos sin arriesgarse a ponerse a la altura del joven, gemido por gemido. Él lo único que quería hacer era tumbar a Harry bocarriba y darle un beso de _verdad,_ besarle hasta que estuviera rogando por ser tomado, rogando porque lo _empalase..._

Y en su lugar, se había tenido que limitar simplemente a verter su pasión contra el cuello del joven, mientras que a la vez Harry se arqueaba hacia él, respondiendo de forma honesta y sincera; una reacción que Severus casi había olvidado, se había sentido desganado demasiados años.

Y ahora, Severus estaba dolorido.

Era una clase profunda de dolor que procedía de muy adentro, centrada en un lugar obvio, familiar para cualquier hombre que se negara placer a sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo, quien se había obligado a ignorar la potente tentación y decía a su propio cuerpo: _no_. Por supuesto, las cosas con Harry estaban predestinadas, por lo que el suyo era ahora más un caso de _no todavía_ , aunque eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles para Severus. De hecho, las complicaba. _No todavía_ era demasiado parecido a un _¿por qué no ahora?_ Pero no podía, simplemente no podía permitir que su lujuria demandara demasiado pronto todo lo que quería de Harry. Hacer el amor, cuando esto viniera, tenía que ser completamente consensuado, lo que significaba que Severus tenía que... cortejar... a Harry, en cierto modo.

Lo había estado intentando. El vino, las velas en la cena, unas cuantas caricias frente a la chimenea... Había estado intentándolo como mejor sabía, incluso hasta el punto de ser tan amable como le era posible, y todo aquello lo estaba matando. No quería atraer al joven, no quería que hubiera algo entre ellos que le obligara a ser delicado y romántico y considerado. Lo que Severus quería..., lo que verdaderamente quería era calor y fuerza y pasión.

Gimió de nuevo porque, por supuesto, pensamientos como ese difícilmente le iban a ayudar. No con el dolor que sentía ahora, y no con su decisión de ir poco a poco de modo que la intimidad que la condenada profecía requería pudiera convertirse en algo posible entre ellos.

Elevando la cara, Severus observó el fuego, el cual aún brillaba naranja y cálido por el hechizo de Harry. Casi no se podía ni creer en lo atractivo que se había convertido el joven. Sólo verle sin la sudadera, su pecho pegajoso por el calor en las mazmorras, había provocado que el cuerpo entero de Severus se tensara. En verdad, no había querido devolverle esa ridícula prenda... la perspectiva de pasar la tarde con Harry medio desnudo, de cenar frente a aquella vista, había sido bastante tentadora. Pero inútil, para lo que buscaba. Un trato como ése habría hecho que resurgiera la ira y el resentimiento, y _no_ era eso lo que necesitaban para construir una compatibilidad sexual.

Además, tampoco era el objetivo de Severus avergonzar a Harry o humillarle y, sinceramente, ni siquiera quería tratarlo como un esclavo, dijera la profecía lo que dijese. _Podentes_ había sido creado por magos enamorados, después de todo. Y aunque él no estaba enamorado de Harry —sólo la idea le parecía absurda—, creía que serían capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. Dado el rito que iban a realizar, ese acuerdo tendría que abarcar la intimidad y la sumisión de Harry, pero no tenía por qué incluir que Severus abusara de él.

  _Aunque hubiera estado bien tenerle sin sudadera durante toda la tarde_ , habló el dolor que habitaba ahora dentro de Severus.

Severus suspiró, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ese punto. Un hombre de su edad, deseando a un chico de la edad de Harry... no era algo que le agradase. Podría soportarlo con más facilidad, supuso, si el joven sintiera una atracción recíproca. O, Severus emitió una risa seca, si Harry se viera atraído, de alguna forma al menos, hacia los hombres tanto como hacia las mujeres.

Pero no le atraían los hombres y Severus lo sabía, y sus reacciones bajo _Sensatus_ no cambiaban nada. Habían sido unas respuestas puramente físicas hacia los estímulos; algo que no tenía nada que ver con su orientación. Severus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en eso.

Bueno, al menos Harry no se volvería a acostar con Hermione Granger. Eso ya era algo, si es que podía confiar en el joven.

Otro fruncido de ceño, uno más profundo esta vez, porque _por supuesto_ debía confiar en Harry maldito Potter. El chico no mentiría en algo así, algo que tendría implicaciones para la eventual derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Tampoco pondría en peligro los resultados que obtuvieran por pasar unos pocos momentos de placer con su novia. No, se entregaría a una esclavitud sexual, de por vida, si eso era lo que se necesitaba para salvar al mundo mágico de un destino peor que la muerte. Harry asumiría un destino peor que la muerte sólo para él mismo.

Una nobleza _tan_ Gryffindor.

Severus curvó su labio formando una sonrisa despectiva y agradeció a Merlín que el siguiente día fuera domingo, así no tendría que ver a Harry y recordar.

~

** Domingo, diecisiete de mayo de 1998, 9:05 a.m. **

Severus vio a Harry el domingo, por supuesto. En el Gran Comedor, durante el desayuno.

Se había dicho que no volvería a observar los modales de Harry, y menos después de aquel revelador comentario respecto a que Harry había notado que lo observaba mientras comía. _Nulo interés…_ No miraría ni siquiera a la mesa de Gryffindor, y mucho menos intentaría pillar al joven metiéndose el tenedor dentro de la boca…

Severus sintió su cara arder, también sintió un familiar dolor activándose de nuevo.

Decidió aplicarse con más rigor a su tostada, untándole mantequilla para, a continuación, extenderla junto con mermelada de limón. Sus movimientos casi fieros, a pesar de esforzarse por controlarlos. Por supuesto sus colegas notaron su agitación, pero Severus elevó su mentón ligeramente y no les hizo ni caso. Ni uno sólo de ellos tendría el atrevimiento de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo. Ni uno sólo excepto…

—¿Cómo llevas este maravilloso domingo por la mañana, Severus? —preguntó Albus, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas de media luna mientras se deslizaba sobre el asiento que quedaba justo al lado del maestro de Pociones—. ¿Todo va bien con tu… eh, proyecto especial?

 _Proyecto especial, sin duda._ Severus sintió una tremenda urgencia de escupir al hombre. En cambio, compuso sus facciones formando una estudiada indiferencia que era la misma expresión que trataba de evocar durante todo el tiempo con Harry.

—Está progresando —contestó, ambas palabras saliendo de sus labios con un tono lacónico—. ¿Y su respectivo… proyecto? ¿Ha conseguido contactar con los colegas de los que hablamos?

—También está en progreso —reveló el director, asintiendo lentamente—. Todo debe estar listo con la suficiente antelación, aunque, por supuesto, tengo la esperanza de que nada de _esto_ sea necesario.

—Yo también, director —Severus se sirvió con habilidad una salchicha y comenzó a cortarla en perfectos trozos. Echó un vistazo hacia el barbudo hombre—. ¿Hay algo más?

Albus parpadeó, entonces miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hmm, sí. Una vez que los EXTASIS hayan acabado, creo que me gustaría hablar con ambos acerca de algunos detalles administrativos.

—Seguramente podamos revisarlos usted y yo —insinuó Severus, pero cuando Dumbledore simplemente sonrió con amabilidad sobre su taza de té, supo que su sugerencia había sido obviada—. Sí, director.

 _Detalles administrativos_ … no sabía en qué podría consistir aquello exactamente. Aunque conociendo a Albus, podría ser cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa en absoluto.

Una vez que el director le hubo dejado, Severus mordió con fuerza su tostada, su mente tan centrada en las posibilidades, que perdió su anterior estado de concentración y encontró su mirada dirigiéndose hacia donde Albus había estado mirando. Hacia el joven. ¿Estaba comiendo esa mañana, o estaba tan alterado y nervioso después del tiempo que había pasado con Severus que se le habían quitado las ganas de comer?

Estaba comiendo, sus modales tan horribles como siempre, una grasienta tira de beicon _en su mano_. Más que eso, estaba _ondeándola_ mientras hablaba de algo con... ¿quién más? Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, Harry no solía comportarse así cuando mantenía una conversación animada. Desde donde Severus estaba sentado, el joven parecía enojado, su cara enrojecida de una forma que le recordó con claridad a la pasada noche. Severus tragó e intentó apartar la vista, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba seguir mirando.

Intentó afinar el oído, pero no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra por encima del murmullo general de los estudiantes.

Sin embargo, la señorita Granger gesticulaba hacia la Mesa Principal, hacia _él_ , y Harry sacudió la cabeza y arrojó la loncha de beicon media-mordida hacia su plato, formando con los labios lo que le parecieron furiosas palabras, antes de empujar su banco hacia atrás para marcharse ofendido, limpiando sus grasientas manos en sus vaqueros azules.

Severus no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Entonces, la chica tuvo la temeridad de encontrarse con los ojos de Severus, en los de ella un brillo bastante acusatorio. Después salió furiosa también, siguiendo a Harry.

El señor Weasley, según notó Severus, había observado todo aquello como si se tratara de un duelo entre dos magos, su mirada abstraída observando primero a uno, después al otro, según hablaban. Pareció un poco ofendido mientras la discusión avanzaba, incluso los había interrumpido en algún punto para decirle algo a la señorita Granger, y se había atrevido a poner su mano sobre el brazo de ella. Granger le había permitido que la dejara ahí durante un momento, pero después había sacudido el brazo para que la apartara cuando había salido detrás de Harry.

Y Ronald Weasley la dejó ir, como si _todavía_ no se hubiera enterado de que existía una _conexión_ romántica, por llamarlo de alguna forma, entre Potter y Granger. Como si no supiera que después de una discusión de amantes tal como ésa, con tal explosión de energía por ambas partes, dos adolescentes harían algo más que besarse para hacer las paces.

 _¿Podría?_ Severus había sido joven una vez, aunque no habían sido las chicas quienes habían captado su atención. Sin embargo, el principio era el mismo. Peleas como ésa, dramáticas y sinceras... sólo daban lugar a _una_ cosa.

Entonces, Severus fue poseído por una fuerte ola de furia mientras se levantaba de un golpe de la Mesa Principal y se encaminaba a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor.

~

** Domingo, diecisiete de mayo de 1998, 9:26 a.m. **

Severus ya tenía planeado lo que iba a decirles cuando los pillara juntos, así que lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, era pillarlos antes de que Granger decidiera poner fin a la decisión de Harry de permanecer célibe. Podía imaginarlo con total facilidad: la cara de Harry aún sonrojada por la furia, la sangre palpitando en sus sienes, su cuerpo agitado en su interior, pidiendo a gritos liberar toda su ira... oh sí, Severus conocía todo aquello demasiado bien. Lo fácil que era ensalzar aquellos sentimientos dentro de una caliente ráfaga de pasión, expulsar la furia en un torbellino de frenéticas estocadas. De hecho, sabía lo tentadora que resultaba esa posibilidad.

Podía sentirlo dentro de él mientras les seguía los pasos escaleras arriba, sus largas piernas subiendo a veces de tres en tres, por la prisa que llevaba, sólo para ser sorprendido por la visión de Harry bajando desde la parte superior de las escaleras. El joven estaba solo, su Saeta de Fuego en la mano.

Severus lo evaluó críticamente, sus ojos oscuros observando con amplitud la silueta más pequeña de Harry, sin dejarse nada. Habían pasado tan _sólo_ unos pocos minutos desde que había dejado el Gran Comedor y el camino hasta allí le habría tomado la mayor parte del tiempo… Su pelo no estaba más alborotado de lo normal, sus ropas parecían las mismas, incluso tenía una mancha de grasa bastante asquerosa impregnada en una de sus esbeltas caderas... Y sus ojos tenían un claro e inocente color verde, según pudo ver Severus en el descansillo, desde abajo. Ni una señal de culpabilidad en su rostro... aunque al momento después de ser consciente de la presencia de su profesor, su cuerpo entero se tensó ligeramente. Sin embargo, no parecía estar ocultando algo, meditó Severus. Aquello era más como una nerviosa aprensión. En cierto modo le pareció divertido. La noche pasada no habían hecho nada en absoluto en sus aposentos o, por lo menos, nada que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para garantizar un sonrojo, pero Harry, sin duda, se había ruborizado mientras Severus subía las escaleras hasta quedar al mismo nivel que él.

De repente, Severus se sintió un poco estúpido por haber ido detrás de Potter cuando el joven claramente no tenía intención de permitir que la señorita Granger le embaucara en una situación que pudiera perjudicar el rito de _Podentes_. De hecho, parecía que estaba equipado para irse a volar, lo que era otra buena forma de liberar la ira y la frustración. Una forma juvenil, en realidad, pero mejor que la alternativa.

—Eh, ¿me he confundido de día, profesor? —preguntó Harry discretamente, la pregunta apenas más fuerte que un suspiro, mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera estar escuchándoles.

El estúpido joven había olvidado completamente a los malditos retratos que se enteraban de todo lo que pasaba en los pasillos. Y oh, los retratos adoraban los chismorreos. Severus había intentado decirle a Albus que no se podía confiar en algunos de ellos, y menos aún en aquellos tiempos, tiempos de guerra, pero el director había puesto su usual expresión beatífica y había comenzado a parlotear sobre los nuevos y maravillosos dulces que los chicos Weasley habían inventado.

—El programa no ha cambiado —anunció Severus cortante.

—Programa…, me pregunto ¿qué será lo que han programado? —anunció una chistosa voz desde la escena de un circo, detrás de Harry. Un payaso pintado estaba haciendo volteretas mientras deliberaba sobre la cuestión.

—Refuerzo de Pociones —gruñó Severus para que cerraban sus bocas. Mejor eso a que se propagara a través del castillo el rumor de que el profesor Snape había programado algo misterioso con Harry Potter.

Harry, según pudo ver, había palidecido.

—Discúlpeme —dijo apesadumbrado, dejando a un lado a Severus, en realidad, golpeándole un poco para apartarle del camino mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras, su espalda tan rígida como un palo.

Severus gruñó levemente y con un remolino de sus capas, se encaminó hacia abajo dirección a sus mazmorras.

~

** Domingo, diecisiete de mayo de 1998, 1:12 p.m. **

La comida fue más de lo mismo. Severus intentó no observar a Harry, pero fracasó estrepitosamente; Harry comía con sus manos y peleaba con la señorita Granger, aunque esta vez debía estar más hambriento ya que cogió su plato y lo llevó con él cuando salió como un torbellino del Gran Comedor.

Como era de esperar, la señorita Granger le siguió, mientras el señor Weasley, como era de esperar, se quedó llenando de comida su boca. Esa vez, no se había metido en la discusión, simplemente los había dejado discutir y cuando se habían marchado furiosos les había dejado irse.

Como antes.

Bueno, Ronald Weasley los veía a ambos durante todo el tiempo en la Torre. Evidentemente se había dado cuenta de lo que Severus no había hecho, que era que la parte física de la relación había terminado, aunque, sin duda, seguía habiendo atracción. Sólo había una razón por la que Harry parecía estar tan cabreado con su novia, y era que la deseaba, pero no podía permitirse el lujo. Sin duda, la señorita Granger pensaba utilizar la ira para incitarle; la estrategia habría funcionado de maravilla con cualquier otro joven de diecisiete años, pero Harry era más fuerte que todo eso. Estaba más disciplinado.

Severus encontró bastante irritante descubrir una razón por la que pudiera admirar al molesto joven. Una razón más allá de su puro atractivo físico.

En cualquier caso, no volvió a seguir a la pareja.

La rutina, como Severus la había denominado, cambió completamente en la cena. En realidad, el maestro de Pociones casi se había sentido decepcionado por la falta de entretenimiento. Más allá de todo esto, se le había ocurrido durante la tarde que las incesantes provocaciones de la señorita Granger hacia la resolución de Harry, en realidad, eran verdaderamente útiles, asumiendo por supuesto que Harry no hubiera cedido a la tentación.

Para entonces, sin embargo, Severus había llegado a la conclusión de que no.

Lo que significaba que la constante persecución de la señorita Granger pondría a Harry bajo más estrés, lo que le obligaría a buscar una salida… una salida aceptable para _Podentes_. Si el joven llegaba a alguna de sus visitas ligeramente molesto…

Por desgracia, durante la cena pareció que al final Harry había tenido suficiente de los juegos de la señorita Granger. Se sentó lejos de ella, en el extremo opuesto de la enorme mesa y se dedicó a evitar cuidadosamente su mirada, a pesar de los intentos que hizo ella por llamar su atención. Curiosamente, sus modales parecían ser un poco más civilizados cuando no estaba involucrado en alguna discusión o disputa con sus amigos. Severus suspiró, pensando que _eso_ tenía sentido. Como le había quedado bastante claro en la clase de Pociones, Potter sólo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. O removía _o_ decidía cual era el siguiente ingrediente, pero no las dos cosas. Y aquí o comía con un tenedor _o_ charlaba.

Esta tarde, estaba comiendo con un tenedor, bastante desamparado, entre una pandilla de chicos de tercer curso que le miraban francamente intimidados y parecían temer que decidiera participar en su conversación. Harry los ignoró, aunque frunció el ceño mientras se centraba con fijeza en su filete de carne con puré de nabos. Sí, eran _nabos_. Parecían patatas, pero Severus había reconocido el olor cuando había pasado frente a la cocina mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. Si hubieran estado en otro lugar que no hubiera sido Hogwarts, Severus habría pensado que se trataba de un error, ya que seguramente a nadie, en realidad, le gustaban los nabos. Sin embargo, los elfos domésticos del castillo eran bastante astutos cuando servían comidas individuales, así que Severus supuso que Harry debía tener alguna extraña afinidad con el tubérculo, incluso aunque estuviera dándole vueltas y más vueltas en su plato.

Esto le hizo preguntarse qué hubiera aparecido en el plato de Harry para la cena que habían compartido, si no se hubiera fijado un menú con antelación.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

** Lunes, dieciocho de mayo de 1998, 7:04 p.m. **

—Encantamientos —dijo Severus al día siguiente, mientras reconsideraba al joven, que se encontraba sentado rígidamente en el otro extremo del sofá—. Los EXTASIS se han fijado para el próximo martes y tanto el examen práctico como el escrito serán por la mañana, así que nuestro plan de la tarde no debería verse afectado.

—Sí, conozco el horario, gracias —murmuró Harry.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Por qué, por Encantamientos? No. Se me dan bien los hechizos —curiosamente, una ola de color cubrió su cara al decir aquellas palabras. ¿Estaría recordando Harry lo bien que se le había dado a Severus invocar _Sensatus_?

—La parte práctica no debería suponerte mucho problema —reconoció Severus—. Pero la teoría no es tu fuerte. ¿Qué te queda todavía por revisar a conciencia?

Harry suspiró.

—Las clasificaciones de Ulber, la taxonomía protásmica, la teoría “sin varita” y el esquema ético de Graydon.

—En otras palabras, casi todo lo de séptimo, excepto la parte práctica —Snape elevó una ceja ante la expresión de Harry—. ¿Te sorprende que sea consciente de lo que se te enseña en cada nivel, en otras materias?

—En realidad sí, me sorprende —respondió Harry.

Buscando en su bolsillo, sacó unas cuantas vainas grises que parecían como de madera y las hizo explotar dentro de la boca, sonando un fuerte crujido en el interior de ésta. Severus se sintió bastante sobresaltado ante aquel extraño tentempié, y eso que todavía no había visto al joven meterse los dedos pulgar e índice dentro de la boca y extraer una especie de cáscaras.

—¿Me puedes dar una servilleta?

Severus convocó una, mediante un _Accio_ , estremeciéndose.

—¿Es algún tipo de comida muggle?

—Mmm, pipas —comentó Harry, limpiándose los dedos en la servilleta y cogiendo una nueva tanda—. Están buenas, aunque un poco saladas. ¿Quieres?

—No —Severus carraspeó y a continuación aventuró—: no necesitas traer comida aquí abajo, Harry. Si tienes hambre, lo único que tienes que hacer es convocar a un elfo doméstico para que te traiga cualquier cosa que te guste.

—Nop, las pipas me gustan —respondió Harry, obstinado.

—Pues a mí no. Apártalas de mi vista —ordenó finalmente Severus, exasperado.

Harry lo hizo, limpiando sus manos una vez más en la servilleta.

—¿Todo esto es por lo de los modales en la mesa? —preguntó—. Ni que esto fuera una cena formal o algo parecido.

—Estamos en mi casa y que comas eso me resulta desagradable en cualquier momento.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, el verde de sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

—Pensé que habías dicho que hiciera de ésta mi casa.

Vaya, así que ¿el joven estaba poniéndole a prueba? Interesante. Severus lo pensó cuidadosamente.

—Quizás podrías abstenerte de comerlas, excepto en la cocina.

—Muy bien —asintió Harry, entornando los ojos mientras lo reconsideraba—. ¿Sabes? Nunca hubiera pensado, después de ver tu comportamiento en clase, que te preocuparas en absoluto por los modales. Eres exageradamente descortés.

Severus le dedicó una estirada y ácida sonrisa.

—Yo no hubiera pensado nunca, después de ver tu comportamiento en clase, que te preocuparas en absoluto por aprender. Eres exageradamente vago.

Por su experiencia, los alumnos menos inclinados a estudiar, por lo general, intentaban probar que estaba equivocado cuando insultaba su inteligencia, lo cual explicaba por qué era tan _exageradamente descortés_ , como Harry había dicho. El estudiante en cuestión, sin embargo, apartó su libro cerrado, echándole una mirada que podría describirse como cansada o quizás desanimada.

—No soy tan buen estudiante como Hermione, lo sé —admitió—. Siempre me ha parecido que tenía que prestarle atención a demasiadas cosas. Y no, antes de que digas _Quidditch_ , no me estoy refiriendo a eso. De todas formas, ahora… —Harry se encogió de hombros, y apartó la mirada.

—¿Ahora? —presionó Severus, su rostro inexpresivo—. Creo que he tenido bastante cuidado con el hecho de reservar tiempo suficiente para que puedas estudiar durante estos días.

—Sí, lo has hecho —admitió Harry—. Es sólo que me parece difícil centrarme en cualquier cosa, eso es todo.

 _Ah._ Severus se cruzó de piernas, sus manos con los dedos entrelazados bajo la barbilla.

—¿Estás pensando, en esta tardía etapa, que no vas a esforzarte todo lo posible por sacar tus EXTASIS?

—Bueno, la razón por la que quería presentarme era para poder optar a una carrera, pero se supone que no debería pensar en eso, considerando que el hechizo no me dejará sacarme una —le explicó Harry.

—Todavía no has sido esclavizado —puntualizó Severus, percibiendo que Harry soltaba un fuerte suspiro ante esa palabra.

—Dijiste que no importaba cuando lo fuera para, eh… ya sabes, yo no eh…

—¿No has estado perdiendo el tiempo con jovencitas? —gruñó Severus con impaciencia, completando la frase inacabada de Harry—. Eso es porque _Podentes_ asume un suplicante que ame al mago al cual se va a enlazar. Estar sexualmente involucrado con otra persona haría que la esencia del hechizo se malograra. Tus EXTASIS son algo diferente. Hacer los exámenes con la seriedad que requieren no interferirá con la invocación del rito, especialmente si te examinas sabiendo al cien por cien que no podrás utilizar los resultados para cursar una carrera.

Harry le ofreció una mirada cansada.

—Y, en ese caso, ¿para qué examinarme? ¿Qué más da la puntuación que obtenga si no puedo ni siquiera conseguir un trabajo? Si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida siendo tu… eh…

—Di _esclavo_ —recomendó Severus—. Es mejor para nosotros no esconder la verdad.

—Esclavo —murmuró Harry, girando la cara.

Snape se movió para sentarse más próximo a él y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para hacer que volviera a mirarle.

— _Tendrás_ un trabajo que hacer; el más importante de todos. Destruir al Señor Tenebroso. Y no puedes saber con antelación qué partes del conocimiento pueden serte útiles.

—Aun así no entiendo qué importancia tienen los exámenes —insistió Harry.

—Los resultados te ayudarán a evaluar tu propio progreso en las materias. Por eso importan.

—Pues muy bien —suspiró Harry, abriendo su libro de nuevo, aunque era evidente que se mostraba reacio a estudiar—. Entonces, volvamos a Encantamientos. ¿Puedes explicarme la taxonomía protásmica?

Severus dirigió a Harry una dura mirada, no muy convencido de que el joven fuese a intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. Era un poco raro porque el tiempo que le habían dedicado a estudiar la semana anterior, en realidad, se había sentido impresionado por la diligencia de Harry al revisar todas sus asignaturas. Bueno, excepto Pociones, pero eso difícilmente podía sorprenderle.

Entonces, ¿qué sería lo que había sucedido entre esta semana y la anterior para que se produjera aquel cambio? Quizás eran sólo los nervios previos a los exámenes, manifestándose de una forma más bien extraña. Porque, después de todo, sólo quedaba una semana antes de que los EXTASIS comenzaran.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, Severus no podía evitar pensar que casi de la noche a la mañana, Harry se había resignado extrañamente a su destino, tanto que no podía ver el final de su educación formal como algo significativo. Bueno, en parte, que tuviera esa actitud les vendría bien, ¿no? Podría ayudar a Harry a entregarse incondicionalmente a él, como requería el rito de _Podentes_.

—¿Profesor? —apuntó Harry—. Quiero decir, eh… ¿Severus?

Severus sacudió levemente la cabeza, y peinó con los dedos su largo y negro cabello para apartárselo de la cara, notando cómo Harry se desplazaba en el sofá para poner más distancia entre ellos. Severus se desplazó también, alejándose, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Habían estado casi muslo contra muslo por unos momentos… pero era la hora de estudio de Harry y no quería entrometerse en ello, la verdad es que no.

—La Protasmia se compone por cinco niveles basados en el grado, en el que las propiedades físicas son alteradas cuando se ven sometidas a un encantamiento —comenzó.

~

** Lunes, dieciocho de mayo de 1998, 9:32 p.m. **

—Muy bien, creo que lo he pillado… —suspiró Harry más tarde mientras limpiaba la punta de su pluma en el borde de sus notas—, todo, aunque es mucho para memorizar. Gracias… eh, ¿ podemos revisar mañana Herbología? Ese examen está incluso más cerca que el de Encantamientos.

—En mi opinión, esa materia la dominas más —murmuró Severus—. Pero sí.

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban teñidos de agotamiento cuando levantó la vista.

—Así que, ¿me voy ya?

Había más que un poco de esperanza en el tono del joven. Evidentemente, quería que le dijera que esa semana iba a ser igual que la anterior, reservada casi en su totalidad para estudiar. El problema era que, esa semana, _no era_ como la pasada. Ahora estaban más cerca de la invocación del día diecisiete y, además, ya habían comenzado a probar el concepto del placer entre ellos.

Nada sería igual.

—¿No olvidas algo? —dijo con un ligero desdén Severus, sabiendo por supuesto que Harry no estaba olvidando nada—. ¿Para qué estás aquí? Que yo sepa es para algo más que para estudiar Encantamientos.

—Es algo tarde…

—No seas remilgado —soltó Severus. Sabía que no debía perturbarle que Harry se mostrara tan renuente, pero, a decir la verdad, lo encontraba más que irritante. El joven había _gemido_ en sus brazos el sábado por la tarde y Severus no estaba nada dispuesto a permitirle que lo olvidara—. ¡Quítate la camisa!

—Tienes _fijación_ con eso, ¿lo sabes? —masculló Harry, comenzando a deshacer el nudo de su corbata. Severus le observó con impaciencia, recordándose que debería haber hecho que Harry se quitara la corbata antes. Había sido útil la semana pasada, ayudándoles a establecer un ambiente algo menos formal incluso mientras Harry estudiaba y Severus leía. No obstante, aquello también era bastante agradable, reflexionó, observar a Harry desvestirse poco a poco…

— _Calorum_ —dijo Severus hacia el fuego, el apenas perceptible movimiento de su varita reforzó la orden. En las mazmorras el ambiente era fresco, como a él le gustaba; no se había molestado en lanzar de nuevo un hechizo de calor para Harry, no después de las quejas que esto había generado. Pero sin la camisa, a Harry sin duda le parecería que allí hacía frío.

—Entonces —dijo Severus, observándole abiertamente, aunque con cuidado de mantener sus estudiados gestos formando líneas impasibles. Alargando una mano, deslizó un dedo a través de las clavículas desnudas de Harry. El joven se estremeció, pero se mantuvo en el sitio—. Vamos a hablar —anunció, la punta de sus dedos moviéndose hacia arriba para acariciar el cuello del muchacho. Eso le produjo un escalofrío. Sí, su cuello era muy sensible. Era difícil que Severus pudiera olvidar aquello—. Hablaremos y te acostumbrarás a mi tacto.

—Necesito _Sensatus_ —admitió Harry, su voz oscilando con pánico.

—No esta noche —sentenció Severus, una mano masajeando los tensos tendones, la otra moviéndose distraídamente para tomar una de las manos de Harry. Entrelazando sus dedos en un suave apretón—. Esta noche aprenderás a dejar que te toque sin hechizos.

—Bueno, entonces necesitaré una Poción Calmante para el estómago —estalló Harry.

—Tampoco pociones —sonrió Severus, apretando ligeramente la mano de Harry—. No creo que un Gryffindor necesite refuerzos. ¿Dónde está esa valentía que nos intimida tanto al resto?

—Oh sí, seguro que _ese_ argumento funciona —se burló Harry—, sobre todo cuando te has dedicado durante siete años a intentar grabar a fuego dentro de la _masa blandengue que_ _tengo por cerebro_ : que lo que un Gryffindor considera valentía es simplemente una imprudente insensatez para cualquier otra persona.

Severus movió su mano formando un semicírculo en la garganta del joven, su pulgar presionando sobre la tráquea.

—En estas circunstancias, sería una imprudente insensatez oponerte a mí.

—¿Parece que me estoy oponiendo a ti? —jadeó Harry, retorciéndose donde estaba sentado, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarse de la mano de Severus. De hecho, el hombre se dio cuenta de que la mano que Harry tenía libre, la estaba apretando contra el terciopelo del sofá.

—Parece que estás agitado cuando en realidad deberías estar relajado —admitió Severus, dejando de presionar sobre la garganta de Harry. Sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo, para trazar de nuevo la clavícula, entonces bajaron un poco más, para descansar contra sus músculos pectorales. La verdad era que el Quidditch lo había tonificado bien. Severus tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que le hubiera dejado demasiado expuesto.

—Estoy consintiendo lo que me haces, ¿vale? —gimió Harry—. Así que la invocación saldrá bien y después nosotros podremos… eh, ya sabes… ¡Y entonces cruzaremos nuestros poderes! Es demasiado pedirme que me _relaje_ también.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus, acercándose más. El hombre pudo oler el penetrante aroma salado de aquellas horribles _semillas._ Aunque, en realidad, el olor en sí, era agradable. Moviéndose hasta que estuvieron uno al lado del otro, de nuevo, muslo contra muslo, acercó a Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Hmm, encajaban bastante bien, a pesar de que la silueta de Harry era más pequeña. Severus no podía creerlo; en el pasado se había sentido atraído por hombres de su misma estatura, pero había algo bastante agradable en la incuestionable posición dominante que aquella disparidad sugería.

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que incluso sin invocar la magia negra de _Podentes_ , estaba comenzando a disfrutar del poder que podía ejercer sobre Harry. Eso le hizo pensar sobre... pero no ahora. Para esa noche tenía otras cosas en mente. Harry había dicho que no le gustaban los hombres, pero no le había contado cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Cualquier chico, heterosexual o no, podía experimentar llevado por la curiosidad.

—¿Has estado con algún hombre antes? —preguntó.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de Severus era firme. Y, en verdad, solo intentó zafarse durante un momento.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —replicó Harry.

—¿Con un chico, entonces?

—Ya te lo _he dicho_ , ¡no me atraen los hombres!

—Quizás no, pero a tu edad... —Severus se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano de Harry, girándose hacia él lo suficiente como para deslizar la palma de la suya arriba y abajo sobre su abdomen. Los músculos del joven se contrajeron por la tensión—, había esperado que, al menos, hubieses explorado la opción. ¿No te parece atractivo ninguno de tus compañeros de habitación?

—No de _esa_ forma.

—Hmm —eso fue un poco decepcionante. Severus había esperado que hubiera habido alguna experiencia previa, que pudiera aprovechar para hacer aquello más fácil. Había tenido incluso la intención de pedirle algún detalle, para saber con qué estaba Harry más cómodo y con qué no, aunque sin duda hubiera necesitado unas cuantas tardes para conseguir cualquier respuesta sincera proveniente del joven. Bueno, eso ahora ya no importaba. Las únicas experiencias sexuales de Harry habían sido —por desgracia—, con jovencitas. Eso tenía implicaciones más allá de la mera orientación, ya que significaba que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a estar abajo, por así decirlo—. ¿Ni un beso, por lo menos? Con hombres, quiero decir. ¿Ni siquiera en el cuello?

—Sólo _contigo_ —explicó con amargura Harry—. ¿Podemos _dejar_ el tema? No me apetece que me recuerdes lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Y, por ende, a lo que estaba renunciando.

—La señorita Granger parece bastante disgustada contigo últimamente —le pinchó Severus—. No te has sentado con ella en las comidas desde la discusión que tuvisteis el domingo durante el almuerzo.

Harry se puso rígido.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que ahora me vigilas durante las comidas? ¿Supervisando mis modales? Bueno, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí. Hermione estuvo todo el día con el morro torcido y me cansé de escucharlo.

Severus dejó pasar la oportunidad de señalar que difícilmente se podía escuchar un gesto.

—¿Y sobre qué estabais discutiendo?

Ante eso, Harry arrugó profundamente la frente.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Severus suspiró y agarró con suavidad el hombro del joven.

—Ella sabe lo de la profecía, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, Binns nos lo explicó a los dos. Además, antes de que supiera de qué iba todo, la dejé leer lo que Neville había escrito de memoria. Pero no se lo dirá a nadie —soltó una risa cortante—, y no sólo porque me quiera y se preocupe por mí, sino porque ella también quiere evitar el comienzo de un reinado de terror para los nacidos de muggles; aunque todavía me dirige esa horrible y autocompasiva mirada de vez en cuando. Por lo menos los otros ya han dejado de hacerlo.

Severus no se sorprendió al escuchar decir a Harry, con total franqueza, que su amor por Granger era correspondido, pero por el momento, tenía asuntos más importantes en mente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _los otros_? —espetó rápidamente; por el momento, había perdido todo interés en tocar. Se incorporó y llevó ambas manos a su regazo, entonces, giró la cabeza para mirar con fijeza a Harry—. Entiendo que el desvarío de Trelawney precipitara algunos rumores, pero me daba la impresión de que, por una vez en tu vida, tendrías algo de sentido común, ¡y no compartirías todos los detalles con tu público!

Le resultó interesante que Harry no se acobardara ante su ira de la misma forma en la que se estremecía como respuesta a sus gentiles toques. Por supuesto, dada su historia, estaba mucho más acostumbrado a recibir desprecio y furia de Severus.

—He guardado silencio —explicó Harry con calma—. Escucha, los estudiantes se lo tomaron en serio porque Neville se asustó. Cuando vieron que el hechizo parecía no existir, todos comenzaron a decir que Trelawney había emitido uno de sus habituales pronósticos nefastos. ¿Sabías que predice mi muerte al menos dos veces al mes? —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo estuvo en boca de todos durante nueve días. Ya sabes, algo de qué hablar durante las clases.

Severus permaneció callado un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Exactamente, ¿quién ha visto el texto completo de la profecía? —preguntó—. Longbottom tenía una versión defectuosa, ¿es así?

—Sólo Hermione, Ron, Neville, el profesor Binns, el director, tú y yo —enumeró Harry—. Y ya está, señor. De verdad.

—Severus —le corrigió distraídamente su profesor—. ¿ Longbottom hizo más copias?

—No. Y el director le pidió que no dijera nada.

—Sin embargo, ¿crees que pueda imaginarse algo de lo que estamos planeando?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, sabe que tiene que ver con algún hechizo que tú y yo tenemos que convocar juntos. Sin querer, Ron dijo delante de Neville que tú eras el único que odiaba mis agallas y aun así me había salvado el trasero. Estaba sólo con Hermione cuando descubrí que todo esto me involucraba en un acuerdo para ser tu… uf, esclavo de por vida, pero de todas formas ella no sabe que tengo que ser tu… eh…

—¿Esclavo sexual? —sugirió Severus, sintiendo su ira reemplazada por un oscuro brillo de diversión.

Harry cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Exacto. Ella no _lo_ sabe y creo que no se lo voy a decir.

Bueno, aquello ciertamente explicaba unas cuantas cosas, desde el punto de vista de Severus. Si Harry no le había dicho a su novia toda la verdad, entonces ella no tenía ninguna forma de saber por qué se estaba negando a pasar el tiempo con ella. No era de extrañar que estuviera enfadada y le provocara. Y aunque eso, en cierto modo, tenía sus ventajas en el sentido de que mantenía a Harry en un estado de tensión sexual constante, no era prudente llegar demasiado lejos. La chica Granger no era guapa ni por asomo, aunque Severus sabía que no era el más adecuado para hablar de mujeres, pero a Harry parecía gustarle lo suficiente. Quizás había llegado el momento de advertirla.

—Creo que sería mejor que, al menos, le contaras con precisión a la señorita Granger, lo que supondrá tu esclavitud —comenzó, vacilando cuando Harry empezó a agitar su cabeza enérgicamente.

—Tienes que estar de broma. Me sorprende que haya logrado aguantar durante tanto tiempo sin contarle a Ron que el hechizo se centra sobre todo en la esclavitud. Y estoy seguro de que si Hermione se enterara de lo otro, se enfadaría cien veces más y se lo acabaría contando. _Lo sé_. ¡Y Ron! —Harry tomó aire entre sus dientes apretados—. Acabaría en Azkaban por intento de asesinato. Bueno, después de soltarlo en la sala común o en cualquier otro lugar. _No_ es buena idea.

—Parece que no —contestó Severus, las manos regresando al pecho desnudo de Harry, por un momento. Trazó las líneas de sus costillas, los dedos deslizándose hacia la cintura de los pantalones del joven, aunque no se metieron por dentro. Severus se retiró con brusquedad y le entregó a Harry su camisa—. Vístete, ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy. Puedes irte.

—Espera, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte —soltó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante para ponerse la camisa. Sus dedos abotonando mientras preguntaba—: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir espiando para la Orden? En realidad, no creo que sea seguro, y menos después de que invoquemos el hechizo. Quiero decir, Vol… joder, e _l señor Tenebroso,_ vale, podría descubrir en cualquier momento, por alguno de sus contactos del Ministerio, que tú me has eh… tomado bajo tu protección, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Sólo “tomarte” sería más apropiado —se mofó Severus, sintiéndose totalmente enfermo por las vacilaciones en el discurso de Harry y sus insípidos _ya_ _-sabes_ —. ¿Por qué te asusta tanto hablar de forma directa de sexo? Es sólo una función corporal.

—¿Por qué te asusta tanto llamarle por su nombre como yo lo hago? —preguntó Harry, con calma—. Es sólo un tonto título sin sentido que el cobarde gilipollas se ha atribuido. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a seguir espiando como has hecho hasta ahora? Probablemente es una muy mala idea que estés lanzando hechizos de sensualidad sobre mí una noche, y la siguiente planeando mi muerte, con _él_.

— _Oclumancia_ , señor Potter —gruñó Severus—. Confío en que has oído hablar de ello.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasará después de que hayamos registrado nuestro contrato en el Ministerio de Magia? ¡ _Eso_ sí que pondrá fin a tu ilustre carrera como espía!

—El Ministerio será informado de que tú estás bajo la protección de _Cambiare Podentes_ y que, a partir de ese momento, serás un esclavo. No hay por qué desvelar quién te posee.

Harry se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Severus, antes de comenzar a meterse la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. Estuvo callado hasta que se encontró de nuevo frente al hombre mayor.

—Con eso podemos ganar algo de tiempo, supongo, pero en serio, ¿no crees que a corto plazo los Mortífagos atarán cabos? No puedes seguir asistiendo a las reuniones, Severus. Te matarán para evitar que crucemos nuestros poderes.

—Tu preocupación altruista me conmueve —se burló Severus.

Harry parpadeó.

—Eh… lo siento. Escucha, de todas formas, no querría que murieras, así que no te enfades. Sin embargo, eso me recuerda algo. Eh… Se supone que, si mueres antes que yo, yo soy… ¡oh Dios! —tomó aire y lo soltó—: Soy parte de tus propiedades. Así que… ¿quién es tu heredero?

—Merlín, ¿es que no puedes entender _nada_? —se quejó Severus—. Vamos, siéntate de nuevo —cuando Harry estuvo junto a él, aunque no tan cerca como antes, siguió, su rostro absorto—: ¿Por qué crees que el maestro mago adquiere un control tan completo sobre los poderes del suplicante? En cuanto a eso, ¿por qué _Compulsio_? Es para proteger al maestro mago, porque su muerte es la única forma conocida para finalizar la esclavitud. Si muero antes que tú, serás libre.

—Eso es… un buen aliciente —Harry tosió, sorprendido.

—¿Planeando ya mi muerte?

—No, quería decir… eh, ¿recuerdas lo que escribiste sobre que la gente pensaría que con los poderes doblemente completados podría convertirme en el siguiente Señor Tenebroso? Eh, matarte sería una forma de acabar con eso, ¿no?

—En realidad, no hay ningún registro sobre lo que sucedería en ese sentido. Suponiendo que ya hubiéramos logrado tener los poderes cruzados completamente, matarme podría extinguir la única fuerza sobre la tierra _capaz_ de detenerte. Eso debería contener a cualquier aspirante a asesino, quiero pensar.

—Sí, _supongo_ que sí —masculló Harry—. Pero, de todos modos, dijiste que este rito había sido diseñado para magos enamorados. ¿Por qué el maestro mago podría preocuparse porque su propio esclavo se revelase contra él?

—Eres demasiado Gryffindor si piensas que el amor es un sentimiento que dura eternamente. En cuanto a mi heredero, quiero creer que serás capaz de deducirlo.

Harry tragó saliva, esta vez.

—Eh… ¿el profesor Dumbledore?

Severus rechinó los dientes.

—¡No, tú, imbécil! ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi heredero!

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Necesitarás recuperar tus propiedades una vez que yo ya no esté aquí —con eso, Severus se levantó del sofá y extendió una mano—. _Accio_ carta de Harry —un sobre de grueso pergamino de color crema, voló atravesando el pasillo y se posó sobre su mano. Aún estaba sellado con un redondo pegote de cera roja donde aparecía impreso el sello de Gringotts.

—Ábrelo en tu dormitorio —le ordenó Severus, entregándoselo—. Necesitarás tu llave para poder leer algo más aparte del saludo. Trae de vuelta la carta el sábado. Acuérdate de coger la llave también; prepararemos una solicitud para que tu cámara sea transferida a la mía —suspiró, profundamente agotado por todo—. Ya puedes irte, Harry.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

** Martes, diecinueve de mayo de 1998, 5:31 p.m. **

La siguiente tarde, Severus frunció el ceño con desagrado cuando Hermione Granger se quedó rezagada al finalizar la clase de Pociones Avanzadas de repaso de los EXTASIS. Sabía que era inútil tener la esperanza de que la chica simplemente fuera lenta para recoger todos sus materiales. No, ella no, con su eficiente organización.

Tan pronto como el último estudiante se hubo marchado, la señorita Granger se acercó a su mesa, con un decidido brillo en los ojos.

 _Que Merlín me libre de novias celosas_ , pensó con mordacidad, y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, marcó las líneas de la batalla arrastrando las palabras con desdén.

—¿Tiene algo que preguntarme, señorita Granger, o disfruta haciéndome perder mi valioso tiempo?

Ella ni siquiera retrocedió por el tono de su voz, maldita Gryffindor.

—Sí, profesor, tengo algo que preguntarle —respondió con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos estaban brillando con furia.

—Bueno, entonces suéltelo, ¡imbécil!

Severus no sabía qué había esperado oír, pero le sorprendió escuchar a Granger pidiéndole ayuda.

—¿Podría decirle a Harry que me permita ser su tutora en Pociones?

Bueno, aquella pregunta no debería haber provocado que un catedrático abriera de par en par la boca, ¿verdad? Severus logró esconder su conmoción y, en un segundo, sus facciones entrenadas dibujaron despectivas líneas. No fue difícil; aquélla solía ser su expresión habitual.

—Como usted sin duda habrá observado, el señor Potter ya no está asistiendo a mis clases. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle cualquier cosa? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que querrá escucharme a mí si sus propios y bastante lastimeros... —dejó que su mirada la recorriera de arriba abajo—, encantos, no han conseguido persuadirle?

Una sorpresa tras otra, porque lo que la chica le dijo a continuación no fue una ocurrencia espontánea.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar donde no pudieran oírnos.

Severus se apoyó de nuevo contra el muro que estaba detrás de él, sus brazos cruzados, asumiendo su expresión más intimidante.

—Usted cursa Encantamientos Avanzados, creo. ¿Conjurar un simple hechizo va más allá de sus posibilidades?

Ella rechinó los dientes, cerrando cada puerta de la clase, cinco en total, y convocando un hechizo _Silen_ _cio_ bastante competente, en cada una.

Severus le brindó una delgada y desdeñosa sonrisa.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer? ¿Qué hay del _Imperforable_? ¿Y del _Sonito non pasare_? ¿ _Ubiquatas senseo_?

—¿Hablará con Harry? —presionó, negándose a perder de vista su objetivo.

Por supuesto, Severus estaba bastante seguro de que _ser su tutora_ estaba muy lejos de su verdadero propósito. Potter todavía seguía evitándola, hasta donde había podido ver Severus. La materia que peor llevaba era, sin ninguna duda, Pociones, y la señorita Granger lo sabía bastante bien. Ella sólo quería un pretexto para volver a acercarse a él, los dos juntos inclinados sobre un libro, o haciendo algo más asquerosamente romántico. Sí, con toda probabilidad lo que la señorita Granger pensaba era que su novio había perdido el interés y, seguramente, estaba determinada a atraerlo de nuevo. Incluso si tenía que utilizar el casi inexistente nivel de Harry en Pociones, contra él.

En realidad, aquello era demasiado Slytherin para ella. Severus sintió una pequeña punzada de admiración por su astucia.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, necesitaría algo más que astucia para inducir a Harry Potter a que pusiera en peligro los ritos de _Podentes_. Incluso aunque el muchacho necesitara ayuda en Pociones, evidentemente se negaría a aceptar el ofrecimiento de Granger. Quizás hasta se imaginase que los motivos de la chica no eran tan puros como para querer ayudarle sin pedirle nada a cambio; o quizás simplemente  supiera que lo más inteligente era no quedarse a solas con ella.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que el señor Potter estudiará con usted solo porque yo se lo recomiende?

La señorita Granger plantó sus manos en las caderas, en un gesto que le recordó en exceso a Molly Weasley.

—Harry no nos lo ha dicho, pero sé que os estáis viendo por las tardes. Cada noche tiene preparada una excusa diferente, pero le _conozco_. Puedo saber cuándo nos está mintiendo y cuándo no. Y el sábado... dijo que tenía que estudiar, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no había cogido ni sus libros? Bueno, con lo que la profecía ha dicho, no es demasiado difícil imaginar dónde ha estado pasando el tiempo.

Severus la miró fijamente de forma inexpresiva.

—Dejando a un lado sus disparatadas especulaciones, le repito la pregunta: ¿qué le hace pensar que el señor Potter querrá estudiar con usted solo porque yo se lo recomiende?

—Sé lo que dice la profecía, profesor —respondió, su voz oscilando a pesar de levantar la barbilla con determinación—. Harry... ahora es su esclavo, ¿no? Hace una semana que no actúa como... como siempre, así que supuse que ya habría hecho ese rito de _Cambiare Podentes_ con usted...

Un momento antes, ella había estado a unos diez pasos de él, y un instante después, el hombre había dado una zancada, poniéndose a su lado, su capa ondeando; con dureza le puso una mano sobre la boca.

—Sea más discreta, señorita Granger —siseó en su oído, su mano libre inmovilizando su hombro hasta que sus ojos reflejaron pánico—. Sus estúpidos conjuritos de protección son _totalmente inadecuados_ para lo que se está derramando tan peligrosamente de sus labios —siguió, el susurro tan bajo que incluso ella tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo—. No mencione el rito de nuevo. Ni a mí, ni al señor Potter, ni siquiera al director o al ministro de Magia, bajo ninguna circunstancia. _¿Le ha quedado claro?_

Solo cuando ella asintió bruscamente, la liberó y se limpió las manos en su túnica. Sería bastante satisfactorio mandarla a paseo; un simple: _Que tenga_ _un buen día, señorita Granger,_ sería suficiente. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha fe en que ella dejara de entrometerse en los asuntos privados de Harry. Eso era, después de todo, lo que mejor se les daba a los Gryffindor. Pero, en este caso, tendría que pararlo.

—Venga a mi oficina —espetó, dando zancadas hasta la puerta con aire desdeñoso, mientras retiraba los patéticos hechizos que había lanzado la joven para proteger las puertas. ¿Pero qué podía esperar uno? Siete años de lecciones de Defensa, y ni un profesor decente para impartirlas, aunque los estudiantes alabasen con tanto cariño a ese _hombre lobo_...

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y la protegió apropiadamente, entonces, prácticamente empujó una silla contra la muchacha antes de tomar asiento tras su escritorio. Las cejas casi juntas, ofreciéndole a la chica la peor mirada que tenía y que había escuchado a sus estudiantes llamar: su Mortal Mirada Slytherin.

—Quiere de verdad al señor Potter, estoy seguro —atacó entonces—, lo que escapa a mi comprensión es ¡por qué se empeña en _repetir esas palabras_ a pesar de que ponen en riesgo su vida!

Bueno, al menos, había captado su atención.

—Yo... yo... creía que la habitación estaba protegida.

—Háganos un favor a todos, señorita Granger, y considere que, a pesar de todos sus talentos, es una estudiante de séptimo año, ¡no una bruja experta!

—Sí, señor —susurró ella, pareciendo absolutamente horrorizada. Bueno, al menos, eso ya era algo.

—Ahora, respecto al señor Potter. ¿Le gustaría que viviera el tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo el rito?

—¡Por supuesto! Usted... ¿Usted quiere decir que todavía no lo han invocado? Pensé...

—Sí, está excesivamente claro lo que usted pensaba: que estaba citándole aquí cada noche para… eh, bueno, ahí está la cuestión —reflexionó, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Harry no le había dicho nada sobre la naturaleza de la esclavitud de _Podentes_ , pero podría haberlo deducido por sí misma. ¿Estaba celosa la estúpida chica? Eso lo explicaría todo...— ¿Para qué cree que le estoy citando en mis aposentos, señorita Granger?

Esperó que se sonrojara y tartamudeara, no la pálida e insípida expresión que se mostró en su rostro.

—¿Corregir exámenes?

 _Gryffindors_. Idiotas, cada uno de ellos.

—¿Le he dado yo alguna razón de peso para que crea que podría considerar al señor Potter una persona competente para corregir el trabajo de otros estudiantes? —preguntó Severus arrastrando las palabras. En verdad, la situación era bastante grave; por lo que consideró que resultaría inapropiado reírse. _Pero_ _, en serio..._ Harry había pensado que su esclavitud consistiría en limpiar calderos y pulir botas, y ahora su noviecita de pelo-enmarañado creía que Harry se dedicaba a _corregir exámenes_...

Si sus vidas no estuvieran en peligro, aquello sería para partirse de risa.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que está haciendo, noche tras noche con usted, y durante todo el sábado? —insistió la chica, su cara casi tan blanca como la cera—. ¡Estamos muy preocupados por él! Ron dice que se despierta gritando durante todo el rato, profesor. ¿Qué le está mandando _hacer_ _?_

—A decir verdad, ha estado estudiando —contestó Severus—, y preparándose conmigo para invocar el hechizo, lo cual no es moco de pavo, se lo aseguro. Lamento si se ve obligada a prescindir de su maravillosa compañía, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a su pérdida.

La señorita Granger se estiró poniéndose aún más recta que antes.

—Bueno, déjele estudiar _conmigo_ entonces, si dedica parte de su tiempo a repasar.

Severus descubrió sus dientes.

—No. El señor Potter tiene que pasar las tardes conmigo.

—Pero no está estudiando Pociones con usted —declaró la chica—. ¡Sé que no lo hace!

—Y es por decisión suya —dijo con burla Severus—. Sin duda es consciente de que conozco la materia.

—¡Usted le echó a patadas de clase después de decirle durante siete años que era demasiado estúpido para aprender nada! No va a _pedirle_ ayuda, ¡no ahora! ¡Y _necesita_ una puntuación decente en Pociones o no podrá entrar en el programa de Aurores!

—No puede entrar en el programa de Aurores, de todas formas. Estoy seguro de que, si lo piensa por un momento, entenderá por qué.

La chica jadeó horrorizada, o quizás indignada.

—¿Va a prohibirle trabajar? Eso es _cruel_.

—No se lo prohíbo yo, sino el hechizo —suspiró Severus. Provocarla perdió en aquel momento todo su atractivo—. Señorita Granger. Si se preocupa tanto por el señor Potter, dejará su bienestar en mis manos. En verdad no puedo decirle nada más, salvo instarla a que no mencione lo que ya sabe sobre el rito o sobre su futuro a nadie, ni siquiera al señor Weasley. Si no, estará poniendo al señor Potter en extremo peligro.

Ella se puso de pie, sus ojos entornados.

—Sólo quiero que lo haga tan bien como debería. Al menos, ¿se _ofrecerá_ a revisar Pociones con él, ya que no le permite estudiar con nadie más?

Severus ya había aguantado lo suficiente, y después de la orden que le había dado el director de no quitar ningún punto a Potter, se le acababa de ocurrir algo que iba a disfrutar.

—Veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor por su impertinencia. Usted no puede irrumpir en mi oficina exigiendo que haga lo que me está pidiendo.

—¡Irrumpir! —exclamó la chica—. ¡Usted me _arrastró_ hasta aquí!

—¿Deberían ser treinta puntos o prefiere detener sus aullidos?

Sus amigos significaban para ella bastante más que los puntos, evidentemente.

—Harry va a suspender su EXTASIS si usted no le ayuda, _señor_ —dijo, elevando su voz aún más.

—Entonces suspenderá —dijo con desdén Severus—. ¿Espera que me muera de un infarto por eso? No es mi culpa que su cabeza sólo esté llena de estrategias de Quidditch.

—Es culpa suya por haberlo echado de su clase —le espetó la señorita Granger—. ¿Se le ha pasado por la cabeza que, desde ese momento, no ha podido utilizar el laboratorio? Pensaba que si había alguien que creyese que las técnicas de elaboración no se podían aprender sólo de los libros, ése sería usted. Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Y con eso, se dirigió cabreada hacia la puerta, golpeándola con el pie hasta que Severus deshizo los hechizos de protección que la permitieron salir.

~

** Martes, diecinueve de mayo de 1998, 7:01 p.m. **

—Vuelve a la red _flu_ y coge tu capa —fueron las primeras palabras que Snape le dirigió cuando Harry dio un traspié al salir de la chimenea esa tarde.

 _Extraño_ , pensó Harry. _Normalmente me pide que me desvista, no lo contrario, pero vale..._

De nuevo otra diferencia, al contrario que las demás noches, Snape se había puesto todas sus capas, quizás había pensado en salir a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo, aunque parecía poco probable.

Otro vertiginoso viaje a través de la red _flu_ hasta la oficina del director; después, cogió su capa del perchero donde la había colgado. Dumbledore no estaba a la vista, lo que era algo habitual; Harry no se lo había encontrado ni una sola vez, a pesar de todas las veces que había utilizado la red _flu_ del hombre. Seguramente estaría evitándole, supuso Harry. El pensamiento era deprimente, pero no del todo inesperado. Probablemente el director estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía Snape: mirar de frente al no-tan-lejano futuro en el que Harry tendría que depender al completo del maestro de Pociones.

No sabía qué pensar mientras caminaba otra vez hacia la chimenea del director para usar la red _flu_. ¿Por qué necesitaría su capa?

—Sígueme —espetó Snape tan pronto como cayó hacia delante de nuevo, el hombre llevaba unos libros en la mano.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry caminó detrás del hombre; atravesaron la habitación y después siguieron por el pasillo para entrar a la sala de lectura y, entonces, la dejaron atrás para dirigirse a otro corredor en el que nunca había estado. El pasillo no tenía salida y justo al final se encontraba una peculiar estatua de una serpiente que subía por una columna que tenía talladas palabras en algún lenguaje antiguo. Cuneiforme, tal vez. Harry no estaba seguro. Snape susurró un hechizo en algún idioma extraño y Harry casi esperó que la serpiente comenzara a moverse o algo de eso, pero no, al parecer era sólo una estatua. Aparentemente, Snape le había estado hablando al muro, que fue lo que sí se movió, revelando un oscuro y largo pasillo.

—¿Otro espacio mágico?

—No, sólo un pasadizo —le informó con firmeza Snape—. Vamos.

El muro se cerró tras ellos, y después necesitaron convocar un _Lumos_ para poder seguir caminando por el túnel. Sin embargo, el camino no era demasiado largo. Les condujo hacia una habitación que Harry no había visto nunca antes, aunque era bastante fácil adivinar su utilidad. Un laboratorio privado de Pociones. No le sorprendió demasiado. Snape elaboraba una gran cantidad de pociones restringidas e ilegales para la Orden y, además, algunas veces tenía que preparar cosas extrañas que le exigía Voldemort. Era un poco tonto creer que hacía todo aquello en el aula o en el laboratorio que se encontraba adyacente a ésta; allí había demasiadas posibilidades de que un estudiante descubriera por casualidad algún secreto que estaba mejor escondido.

Harry buscó un mueble que estuviera lo-suficientemente-apartado y cuando encontró uno, dejó ahí sus libros, entonces, cogió un taburete y comenzó a ordenar sus apuntes de Herbología, pero se detuvo cuando Snape le golpeó con la mano en los pergaminos.

—¿Señor?

—¡Severus!

—Severus —rectificó Harry. Iba a ser verdaderamente duro acostumbrarse, más de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Por qué crees que te he dicho que cogieras tu capa?

Extraña pregunta.

—Porque aquí hace frío —aventuró Harry. En ese momento pensó que, en realidad, había sido bastante considerado por parte de Snape el molestarse en tener aquello en cuenta.

Snape chascó la lengua, impaciente.

—Intenta usar tu cerebro por una vez. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Harry parpadeó. ¡Hablando de extrañas preguntas!

—Bueno, supongo que necesitas preparar algo, algo de lo que tu clase no debería enterarse y me has traído aquí para que estudie mientras te encargas de eso. Ya sabes, por eso de... acostumbrarse el uno al otro mientras  estamos trabajando cada uno en lo suyo.

—Estás muy espeso —se mofó Snape—. Estoy ayudándote con todas tus asignaturas, ¿no? Para tus EXTASIS. ¡Estás aquí para revisar Pociones, Potter!

Harry se levantó de golpe y retrocedió unos pocos pasos.

—Oh, no. Yo no. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, dijimos que esta noche repasaríamos Herbología…

Snape avanzó hacia él, pisando con fuerza hacia donde estaba el chico y, entonces, aceleró el paso, provocando que la espalda de Harry chocara contra la pared, sus manos agarrando las muñecas del joven con tanta fuerza que no dejaba lugar al forcejeo.

—¿Ves por qué no quiero contarte mis planes por adelantado? —dijo con tono amenazador, sus labios curvándose con desdén—. Esto es precisamente lo que te dije que quería evitar. ¡Tú, tratando de limitar mi voluntad con respecto a ti!

Harry tiró violentamente de sus muñecas, intentando soltarse de Snape, pero el hombre era delgado, pero fuerte y anticipó cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Suéltame!

—No.

El instinto más que el pensamiento racional, hizo que Harry moviera con violencia una rodilla, pero Snape se adelantó también, y lo aplastó contra la pared, inmovilizándole.

—¿Te atreves a atacarme? —siseó contra la oreja de Harry, encorvándose ligeramente para compensar la diferencia de alturas.

—¡Mira lo que me estás haciendo! —replicó Harry, forcejeando de nuevo. Un fuerte mordisco en la parte superior de la oreja lo dejó fuera de combate—. ¡Au! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Mi problema —espetó Snape, mordiéndole _de nuevo_ , aunque con menos fuerza—, es que no tendrías que haber contestado: _oh, no. Yo no,_ cuando te dije que hicieras lo que _tendrías_ que estar haciendo, ¡ya!

 _Oh, querido Merlín…_ después de eso, el hombre había comenzado a lamerle ligeramente en el lugar donde le había mordido antes, y Harry no tenía ningún _Sensatus_ que le ayudara a soportarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí de pie y esperar a que todo acabara, no tenía más remedio. Si se resistía, con toda probabilidad, le mordería otra vez.

—Severus —dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Ya no le estaba lamiendo, el gesto se estaba definiendo más como un beso, y se estaba deslizando con suavidad hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja… Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos—. Eh, ¿Pociones? Me pillaste por sorpresa, eso es todo —jadeó, un poco horrorizado al escucharse hablar, parecía como si le faltara el aliento. Probablemente sería mejor no volver a decir nada. Simplemente… esperaría hasta que Snape dejara de succionar su lóbulo…

Harry dejó de oponer resistencia y se fundió contra la piedra del muro que estaba tras él, porque para aquel entonces, había comprendido todo. Aquello era como el asunto de la ropa. Era otro pequeño juego-mental diseñado para enseñarle a ser un poco más obediente. Cuanto más tiempo se resistiera, más tiempo se alargaría.

Efectivamente, en el momento en que dejó de retorcer sus muñecas para intentar liberarse, Snape le soltó, y dio un paso hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Harry se había dado cuenta. Nadie habría podido jurar que el maestro de Pociones había sido casi… apasionado, un momento antes. Seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, el cual se profundizó todavía más al observar de forma crítica a Harry.

 _Probablemente esté arrepintiéndose del beso,_ pensó Harry. Después de todo, Snape había dejado muy claro que no disfrutaba nada asociado con la parte que le tocaba en el hechizo de esclavitud.

—Dormir Sin Sueños —anunció de repente Snape, sus labios aún curvados—. Es una tarea bastante común en la parte práctica de los EXTASIS. Todo lo que necesitas está en el almacén, ahí —señaló.

Todavía se sentía un poco nervioso, aparte del temblor de sus piernas, así que Harry no se movió.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? —le soltó Snape—. ¡Prepáralo!

~

** Martes, diecinueve de mayo de 1998, 7:34 p.m. **

Aquello fue aún peor que la última clase de Pociones a la que había asistido, aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía, pensó Harry mordazmente mientras la tarde iba avanzando. Aquí, Snape no tenía una audiencia de Slytherins mirando con avidez, pero aun así consiguió humillar a Harry a conciencia.

—¡No es así, imbécil! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡En sentido _contrario_ a las agujas del reloj!

»¡Cinco venas de ala de murciélago, no cuatro! ¿¡No te enseñaron los muggles a contar!?

»¡Es una poción, no un guiso! ¡Se _supone_ que tiene que hervir con el fuego más fuerte!

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que Harry apenas fue capaz de soportarlo. Ni siquiera las detenciones eran tan malas porque, por supuesto, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dedicándose a fregar suelos y encimeras. Estaba claro que Snape era un bastardo con eso también, pero de alguna manera no le hería de la misma forma que cuando le soltaba frases del tipo “esto nunca va a calar en tu cabeza hueca, ¿verdad?”.

Harry había intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, no sólo con la estúpida poción, sino además obedeciendo mientras Snape le mandaba y le regañaba. Al final, sin embargo, llegó la gota que colmó el vaso. Dejó caer el palo con el que removía, sin importarle salpicar sustancia viscosa por todos lados y, pisoteándolas, salió de allí sin decir ni una palabra, tan alterado que olvidó sus libros mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo que le llevaría de vuelta a los aposentos de Snape.

El muro en el otro extremo estaba cerrado, y eso hizo que Harry tuviera un pequeño dilema. Regresar de nuevo echaría a perder su gran salida, pero sentarse allí a esperar a Snape le haría parecer un idiota. Sin saber qué más podía hacer, Harry apuntó con su varita e intentó lanzar un hechizo que abriera el muro. La costumbre le obligó a murmurar toda clase de hechizos estándar, aunque ninguno surtió efecto. Incluso lo intentó hablando en _pársel_ , pero tuvo el mismo resultado que cuando Snape dijo: “revela tus secretos” al Mapa de los Merodeadores, cuando éste requería escuchar que no se tenían buenas intenciones. Al final, intentando calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pensar, Harry soltó un profundo suspiro e intentó pronunciar el hechizo que había utilizado antes Snape.

Bueno, o lo había escuchado mal o no lo había pronunciado del todo bien, porque aquello no funcionó tampoco.

Resignado a su destino, Harry se dejó caer en la esquina del final del pasillo y apretó las piernas contra su cuerpo, acurrucándose bajo su capa, a la espera. _Hacía_ frío, aunque por supuesto no era por eso por lo que Snape le había hecho llevar la prenda. Suponía una protección para los accidentes con pociones; debería haberse dado cuenta cuando Snape le había preguntado.

¿Qué le estaba _llevando_ tanto tiempo al hombre? _Oh no…_ Harry tuvo un repentino y horrible pensamiento, pensó que, quizás, había otra puerta escondida fuera de aquel laboratorio y que Snape le había dejado allí para que reflexionara sobre su reacción, o alguna tontería del estilo. Para castigarle.

Quiso deshacer sus pasos para asegurarse de que su profesor todavía estaba allí; aquello estaba ahora terriblemente silencioso, pero la verdad era que no quería ver a Snape, así que no se movió. En su lugar, hizo su varita a un lado y se sentó en la oscuridad, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no pensar en nada.

Probablemente sólo habían trascurrido unos minutos después de eso, pero le pareció que llevaba allí una eternidad. Entonces las pisadas de Snape retumbaron a través de la oscuridad hacia él. En lugar de lanzar el hechizo que abría la puerta escondida y cruzarla a zancadas, el maestro de Pociones murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y se dejó caer en el suelo recostando su espalda en la pared opuesta a la de Harry. Colocó su varita entre los dos, la punta brillando con la suficiente fuerza como para emitir una tenue y difuminada luz a su alrededor.

Harry no sabía qué decir, pero se sintió un poco tonto, acurrucado en su capa como si necesitase un abrazo o algo parecido, así que la soltó un poco, estirando una pierna hacia delante, manteniendo la otra doblada para conservar la estabilidad. Según vio, Snape le estaba observando fijamente, sus ojos oscuros analizándole o, al menos, eso parecía bajo la espeluznante y escasa luz que salía de su varita.

—Bueno —Snape finalmente rompió el silencio para hablar—. Esto no ha salido bien.

Por alguna razón, a Harry le pareció graciosa aquella forma tan benévola de describir los hechos, pero su sonrisa se quedó a medio camino entre la diversión y la desesperación absoluta. Humor negro, por supuesto. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la mordió con suavidad para evitar seguir haciendo aquel horroroso ruido que parecía un sollozo debido a la risa que le había entrado de repente.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín, no llores por mí —gruñó Snape suavemente—. O la señorita Granger vendrá a echarme la bronca de nuevo.

Definitivamente, aquellas palabras le ayudaron a dejar de hacer ese ruido.

—¿De nuevo?

Snape agitó un largo y delgado brazo hacia el otro extremo del túnel.

—Su idea. Francamente, yo habría preferido revisar Herbología.

—Yo también —admitió Harry, arqueándose un poco, el pelo cayéndole hacia los ojos—. Le dije que se mantuviera al margen de todo esto.

—¿Todo esto?

—De ti, de mí, de Pociones —le explicó Harry—. No es una buena combinación.

—Esperemos que, sin Pociones, esto funcione —comentó Snape.

 —No podemos limitarnos a esperar —suspiró Harry—. _Tenemos_ que hacer que funcione.

—¿Estás pensando en tu cumpleaños?

—No demasiado. Más bien pienso en _él._

—La señorita Granger mencionó sueños en los que gritabas —comentó Snape con tranquilidad—. ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas sobre _él_ , Harry, o sobre nosotros?

—Voy a matar a Hermione —anunció Harry en un tono bastante atormentado—. Debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—No puede hacer eso; es una Gryffindor.

—Pues va a ser una Gryffindor lamentable si no deja de meterse donde no la llaman.

—Un sentimiento que he tenido yo mismo durante años... Sin embargo, creo que hizo bien al mencionar lo de tus sueños. Sé que esto no debe ser muy fácil para ti...

—Por decir algo —le interrumpió Harry.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero deberías acudir a mí si tus sueños te están molestando.

—Ah, ya veo. Dormir Sin Sueños, ¿verdad? No es muy sutil, pero cuando me dijiste que lo preparara no sabía que Hermione había estado chismorreando contigo sobre mis problemas.

Snape metió la mano dentro de su capa y extrajo un vial.

—Aquí está. Eres lo suficientemente adulto como para tomarte una dosis sin supervisión médica. Sólo una cucharada.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que estar de broma. Debo haberme confundido por lo menos cinco veces sólo con los ingredientes.

—Siete —le corrigió Severus—. He desvanecido tu poción con un hechizo. Ésta es la que yo he preparado después de que te marcharas.

Entonces Harry se decidió a cogerlo.

—Eh... bueno, gracias. Eh... Severus.

El maestro de Pociones se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba pensar. Y preparar pociones se presta a ello. Para mí, al menos —recogiendo su varita, susurró un _Lumos_ más fuerte, aunque apartó la vista de los ojos de Harry antes de volverla a dejar en el suelo—. Ahora, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te provoca esos sueños: El Señor Tenebroso o la idea de nosotros, juntos?

—El problema soy yo —admitió Harry a duras penas, apartando su cara a un lado.

—Tú —repitió Severus, incitándole a continuar.

—Bueno, él está ahí también, y por ende, nosotros, supongo, pero sobre todo soy yo.

—Vas a tener que ser más claro...

Harry levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos, entonces la echó para atrás hasta que chocó contra el muro que estaba tras él. En realidad, parecía como si quisiera golpear repetidamente su cabeza contra las piedras.

—Mis sueños son personales —protestó.

—Si te despiertas gritando, son importantes incluso aunque sean de carácter sexual...

—Oh, Dios. Mis sueños no son de _esa_ índole —jadeó Harry.

—Harry, cuéntamelo —ordenó Snape con rotundidad—. En menos de un mes me convertiré completamente en tu responsable. Necesito saber qué es lo que te preocupa tanto.

Harry casi se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro otra vez. Y después, cambió de postura hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, las manos reposando en sus costados mientras se apoyaba en la pared. No quería contarle nada a Snape, y mucho menos _eso_ , pero el peso del propio sueño le presionaba, y sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No porque Snape quisiera saberlo, sino porque tenía que contárselo... porque, en realidad, eso era lo que el sueño representaba en su totalidad. Sumisión...

—Sueño que estoy en el cementerio de nuevo —admitió, cerrando los ojos—. Después del Torneo. Estoy atado a esa lápida y Colagusano está invocando ese horrible hechizo, mientras yo lo oigo. Oh, Dios mío... ¡Lo _oigo_ todo! Pero no lo asimilo. ¿No te das cuenta? Todo el mundo dice que no fue culpa mía que regresara, y creo que hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que era cierto, pero en lo más profundo de mi alma, conocía la verdad. _Tú_ me lo recordaste cuando escribiste en el resumen que tendrías que derramar mi sangre durante la invocación de _Podentes_. Mi mente evocó aquel momento y he estado soñando con ello desde entonces. Cada noche. Dos veces seguidas, incluso. Intento convocar hechizos silenciadores, pero hace tiempo, estando yo fuera, Ron y Hermione lanzaron un conjuro sobre mi cama para que cualquier hechizo que lance afecte a la cama de Ron también —Harry jadeó, recordando el pánico que había sentido cuando lo había descubierto—. Ron dijo que sólo quería poder ayudarme por la noche, si algo iba mal.

Snape esperó un momento antes de hablar; Harry imaginó que le estaba dando margen para que le contara todo.

—Entiendo tu sueño, pero sólo en parte. Crees que eres responsable de la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso, eso está claro. Pero, ¿por qué? Eras un niño, Harry. No tuviste la culpa; tu sangre fue tomada por la fuerza.

—Exactamente por eso —gimió Harry, frotando sus sienes—. Eso es lo que él dijo... _Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza..._ Y yo lo escuché, pero no reaccioné, no lo suficientemente rápido. No me di cuenta de lo que significaba. Bueno, no, en realidad sí lo comprendí, pero no lo que implicaba. Debería haber relajado mi brazo y _acoger con agrado_ ese cuchillo, en lugar de luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra él. Porque entonces la sangre no habría sido tomada por la fuerza; yo se la habría _entregado_ , el hechizo no habría funcionado, y el Señor Tenebroso aún estaría buscando una forma de regresar.

—Mmm. No lo había contemplado desde esa perspectiva.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que reviví el mismo sueño mil veces y me di cuenta de lo que estaba intentando decirme.

—Tomada por la _fuerza_ —musitó Snape—. Creo que estás malinterpretando la palabra. Colagusano no dijo _contra su voluntad_ , lo que se acercaría más a lo que estás describiendo. Incluso si hubieras aceptado con agrado ser cortado, todavía se podría considerar que habrías sido forzado.

—Sí, bueno, ya nunca lo sabremos, ¿no? Porque _opuse_ resistencia. Ni siquiera lo intenté.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste? ¿Quizás diez segundos para procesar lo que Pettigrew acababa de decir? ¿Y eso mientras estabas atado en un cementerio, observando cómo se rebanaba su propia mano antes de aproximarse a ti con un cuchillo? No dudo que estarías muerto de miedo. Sería mucho pedir que manipulases tu propio estado emocional hasta llegar al punto de _querer_ ofrecerle sangre, ¿no crees?

—Tú tienes que manipular tus emociones todo el tiempo cuando te pide que lances un _Cruciatus_. Sé lo que el sueño me está diciendo.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que me espera. Y estoy preparado mentalmente para hacer el cambio. Además, soy bastante más mayor que tú. En cualquier caso, ¿qué crees que te está diciendo tu sueño, aparte de la conclusión completamente errónea de que todo es culpa tuya?

—Bueno, joder, ¿no es obvio? —refunfuñó Harry.

—Aparentemente no, por eso te he preguntado.

—Todo es sobre _Podentes_ , ¡sobre mí y sobre no cometer el mismo error de nuevo! ¿Por qué piensas que he comenzado a preguntarme si tenía algún sentido que me preparase los EXTASIS? Me lo has dicho una y otra vez, ¡tengo que estar _seguro_ cuando invoque el rito contigo. Así como haberme rendido en ese cementerio, ¡cosa que no hice! ¿por qué crees que he dejado que me tocaras y que me besaras el cuello y cualquier otra cosa infernal que hayas pensado hacer? ¿Por qué, en realidad, soy ese valiente y noble Gryffindor que todo el mundo _piensa_ que soy? ¡Lo hago porque ya la cagué una vez y cada noche cuando me voy a dormir tengo un nuevo recordatorio que me sirve para no cagarla de nuevo!

—Ah, bueno, eso explica algunas cosas —murmuró Severus—. Debo admitir que había esperado algo más de resistencia por tu parte. Especialmente el sábado. En su lugar, me dio la sensación de que lo estabas intentando.

—Es que lo estoy intentando, _Severus_.

—Sí, lo he notado —respondió Snape con lentitud mientras sus ojos oscuros se ensombrecían.

—Al principio no lo hice muy bien —admitió Harry—. Bueno, no tan bien como podría haberlo hecho, la verdad. Pero cada vez que me despierto ahora, es como si el mensaje me calase más y más, o algo así. Como si lo pudiera _comprender_ mejor. Fue este domingo cuando se me ocurrió que probablemente estaba siendo estúpido estudiando para sacar buenas notas en los exámenes.

—Mmm. Entonces, ¿vas a hacer cualquier cosa que te diga, Harry? ¿Voluntariamente?

—Sí —respondió Harry, un poco a la defensiva. No era su culpa si la palabra había sonado disgustada, ¿o sí? Estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía.

—Bien. Quiero un cálculo objetivo de tus habilidades en todos los campos de la magia que has estado estudiando, por lo que tienes que tomarte en serio los exámenes y sacar buena nota en los EXTASIS. En todas ellas, Harry. Incluso en Pociones.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared otra vez. Pero a la vez asintió.

—Además, quiero que tomes una dosis de Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños, todas las noches. Puedes creer que esa visión te está ayudando a ser más flexible con _Podentes_ , pero varias semanas sin dormir lo suficiente pueden interferir en tus estudios, lo que lo hace un asunto importante. Asimismo, esa pesadilla en particular ya ha cumplido su función y ahora lo único que va a conseguir es volverte loco.

—Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños todas las noches —repitió Harry, mientras hacía una mueca—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—No es recomendable reprimir los sueños a largo plazo. Tómala hasta después de terminar los exámenes. Pruebas sin la poción la noche siguiente y me dices cómo te ha ido.

—Está bien —afirmó Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para reprimir el impulso de añadir algo sarcástico, como: _sí, maestro._ Dándose cuenta de que aún estaba sujetando el vial, lo deslizó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Ahora, quítate la capa y ven aquí —ordenó Severus, extendiendo sus piernas—. Siéntate a mi lado.

 _Aquí hace un frío que te cagas,_ quiso decir Harry. ¿ _No podríamos_ _, al menos_ _, volver a tus aposentos? ¿O_ _ésta es otra prueba?_ _Me pongo a contarle que lo estoy intentando,_ _y ¿quiere ver si sólo era palabrería?_

Se sentó silenciosamente al lado de Snape, con la intención de volver a cruzar las piernas, porque eso al menos interpondría una pequeña separación entre ellos, pero el hombre mayor puso una mano firme en sus rodillas y estiró las piernas hasta que quedaron alineadas con las suyas, a continuación, se acercó un poco hasta que estuvieron presionados uno contra el otro desde la cadera al tobillo. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo sobre aquello.

Snape extendió la capa de Harry sobre sus piernas, entonces se desabrochó la suya propia y tiró de ella para envolver los hombros de Harry tanto como los suyos y, después, lo atrajo hasta su costado. Presionó la mejilla del joven contra su pecho, justo por debajo de su barbilla y pasó alrededor de él un brazo, sosteniéndole por un momento.

Seguía haciendo frío en el túnel, pero presionado contra Snape y con las túnicas cubriéndole, Harry comenzó a sentir más calor. Aunque todavía temblaba.

—Yo también lo estoy intentando —anunció de repente Severus con un tono sardónico—. Me pregunto si eres consciente de eso.

Claro que Harry era consciente de _eso_. No era un completo descerebrado, y aunque Snape disfrutara llamándole así, Harry no era tonto. Snape pensaba que era un mocoso poco agraciado y encontraba repugnante la perspectiva de _tomarle_ ; lo había dejado claro en unas cuantas ocasiones.

—Sí, soy consciente —admitió Harry, estremeciéndose. La verdad era que no quería que Snape lo encontrara atractivo; eso sería demasiado asqueroso. Aunque la idea de desnudarse para alguien que apenas podía mantener la vista en él tampoco era precisamente alentadora—. Ya me lo habías dicho. Que no pediste formar parte de esto.

—No, no lo hice —confirmó Snape, deslizando una mano por debajo de la capa, poniéndola sobre el vaquero que llevaba Harry, justo a la altura del muslo. Harry contuvo el aliento e intentó imaginar que no estaba allí—. En realidad, estoy intentando ayudarte a aprender a no rebelarte, ¿está claro? Es difícil evaluar cuánto contacto puedes tolerar ahora sin que… flojee tu valentía.

Movió su mano hacia la cadera de Harry, y el chico hizo todo lo que pudo por no retroceder.

—Creo que mi valentía está a punto de flaquear —dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras los delgados y largos dedos de Snape comenzaban a deslizarse por dentro de la cinturilla de sus pantalones—. Lanza un _Sensatus_...

—No hasta el sábado —susurró Snape, mientras su mano avanzaba lentamente hacia abajo, hacia su muslo de nuevo, aunque esta vez no había nada que evitase que estuvieran piel contra piel excepto la fina capa de algodón de sus calzoncillos. Los dedos acariciando el hueso de su cadera, memorizando sus contornos—. Puedes hacerlo, Harry.

—Yo... no estaría tan seguro —murmuró Harry, sus dientes comenzando a castañetear, pero no por el frío. Su voz interior le estaba gritando que empujara con todas sus fuerzas a Snape, para irse corriendo tan rápido como pudiera, pero el problema era que no tenía ningún lugar hacia el que _correr_ , y no sólo en sentido literal. Estaba atrapado en el túnel, y no tenía forma de salir hasta que Snape lanzara el conjuro, se encontraba fuertemente apretado contra el pecho del hombre y atrapado por la profecía, además.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo —susurró Snape, dejando caer un breve, casi impersonal beso contra su sien—, porque yo también lo estoy intentando, para poder ayudarte. Serás capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que _Podentes_ requiera de ti, Harry. El asunto es que no estás preparado todavía.

Retiró su mano mientras hablaba, y Harry casi se estremeció por el alivio.

— _Nox_ —dijo en voz baja Snape, y el ligero resplandor de su varita se desvaneció por completo—. Vamos a hacer algo con lo que ya estuviste cómodo antes. Sin duda te sentirás aliviado de saber que no voy a pedirte que te quites la camisa.

Una débil sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Harry, pero se vio truncada cuando Snape ajustó sus posiciones, moviendo a Harry ligeramente contra su pecho, inclinando después su cabeza para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

—Relájate —dijo entre provocativos mordiscos—. Ya sabes cómo. Sí...

Harry simuló que estaba meditando, y se centró en aquellas profundas inhalaciones que le habían ayudado tanto la última vez. _Entra por la nariz, sale por la boca..._ enfocó su atención en eso, y no en lo que Snape le estaba haciendo, y consiguió no tensarse.

Unos dedos se enroscaron en su pelo, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo y tirando con suavidad de su cabeza hacia un lado para tener un mejor acceso al cuello. Los dedos se movieron ahora hacia su corbata, aflojándola, desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa. Apartó la tela a un lado, casi con brusquedad. Casi… con urgencia.

Los lentos besos contra su cuello dejaron de ser comedidos, al mismo tiempo. Snape estaba agarrándole con ambas manos, con fuerza, y sus fríos labios se habían separado completamente para empapar la piel sensible de Harry con el calor de su boca, su experta lengua jugando contra un tendón, acariciándolo hasta que Harry olvidó centrarse en su respiración, se olvidó hasta de respirar, solo seguía aspirando pequeñas bocanadas de aire a pesar de que sus pulmones ya estaban a reventar.

Los labios se movieron por su cara, deslizándose a lo largo de su pómulo, y pasando por la comisura de su boca.

Demasiada tensión. Harry perdió el control de su voluntad y comenzó a empujarle.

—Mmm, demasiado pronto, todavía —murmuró Snape en un extraño tono que casi le pareció de pesar. Pero tenía sentido, ¿o no? Había dejado bastante claro que quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes, porque le era difícil estar todo el tiempo intentando ser amable con Harry—. Relájate de nuevo —y cuando Harry no lo hizo, anunció con dureza—: En realidad, era una orden. Intenta obedecerla.

Harry lo hizo, cerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, se apoyó contra Snape mientras el hombre mayor volvía de nuevo a humedecer su nuca con besos y a deslizar los dedos a través de su pelo, peinando los mechones, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, una y otra vez...

Pero entonces todo acabó, y Snape tiró de él hasta que se puso de pie y le arrebató su capa con un gesto reprobatorio.

—Podrías haber lanzado un hechizo de limpieza antes de dejarte caer en este suelo mugriento, ¿sabes?

Un hechizo apresurado… indostaní, quizás, Harry no tenía ni idea; antes de que dejara de divagar, Snape ya estaba arrastrándole a través de la apertura que apareció de repente en el muro, sin soltarle de la manga hasta que volvieron a estar dentro de la sala. El hombre mayor lo empujó hacia la red _flu_.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —le dijo con brusquedad.

Harry cambió su peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndose algo aturdido por el brusco cambio de aquellos lentos y delicados besos a  aquella forma tan repentina de _echarle_.

—Eh, mis libros —murmuró, sintiéndose como un completo idiota—. Los dejé...

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —estalló Snape—. ¿Puedes ser más molesto todavía?

—Bueno, ¡dime la contraseña y ya voy yo a por ellos! —replicó Harry.

—Es un hechizo, no una contraseña, imbécil —gruñó Snape—. ¿Acaso has visto algún guardián?

—¡La serpiente!

—¡Siete años en Hogwarts y todavía no sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un guardián y una obra de arte!

Harry rechinó los dientes, interpretando la actitud de Snape de la única forma que podía. Debía haber sido _muy_ desagradable para el hombre tener que acercarse tanto a él y tratarle con algo parecido al afecto, allí en el oscuro túnel.

—Bueno, pues enséñame el _hechizo_ —gruñó—, ¡así podré recuperar mis libros y volver a mi Torre, _señor_!

_—¡SEVERUS!_

—Gilipollas, te pega más —espetó Harry e, inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo dicho, porque en el momento en que la palabra salió de su boca, una mirada de profunda ira eclipsó los ojos del otro hombre. Le miró con un oscuro propósito, y aunque Harry no sabía lo que Snape le iba a hacer, estaba muy seguro de que no le iba a gustar.

 _La he hecho buena_ , pensó Harry mientras el hombre empujaba su espalda contra un retrato, igual que había hecho anteriormente en el laboratorio de Pociones, sólo que esta vez, sus manos no estaban inmovilizadas a los lados y Snape no estaba mordiendo la parte superior de su oreja. El hombre mayor había llevado ambas manos sobre su cabeza, hundiéndolas contra el tejido del tapiz, y estaba _besando su boca_ , y no de una manera suave y persuasiva. Sus labios se encajaron contra los de Harry, sus dientes imponiéndose, y entonces de pronto estaba devorándole, un calor abrasador y una fuerte ira lo envolvieron a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo entero contra el del chico, enseñándole a someterse.

Diez segundos, tal vez quince. Harry no podía respirar, apenas podía incluso pensar, aunque alguna pequeña parte de su mente estaba susurrando: _húmedo no __sería la primera palabra que_ _acudiría a_ _mi_ _cabeza para describir_ _esto ,_ _¿_ _verdad?_ No, comprendió que no era así. _Caliente_ , quizás. O _agotador…_

Sin embargo, no pudo darle muchas vueltas a aquello, porque un momento después, el beso se terminaba de forma repentina, Snape retrocediendo y alisando su túnica moviendo las manos con rapidez, como si estuviera sacudiéndose cualquier parásito. Echó un vistazo a Harry, en la curva de sus labios intuyéndose el desprecio, la repulsión brillando en sus ojos de forma inconfundible.

—Entonces, —soltó, después de mirarle un instante—, _¿_ _así_ es como piensas demostrar que estás dispuesto a obedecer? ¿Dirigiéndote a mí de forma ofensiva?

Ahora entendía a qué venía el beso. Sólo un castigo más. Harry sólo quería acurrucarse en el suelo y dejar que éste se lo tragara, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué se sentía así. O sea que el beso había sido un castigo… ¿y qué? No le había devuelto el beso al hombre ni nada por el estilo. _Eso_ sí que habría sido verdaderamente humillante. Se enderezó apoyándose contra la pared, frotándose las muñecas en un acto reflejo, mirando hacia abajo, para ver marcas rojas justo donde Snape le había agarrado.

—Tú me llamas a mí cosas ofensivas todo el tiempo —señaló, pensando que su tono era calmado.

—¿Estabas bajo la errónea impresión de que ambos estamos destinados a tener una relación de igualdad? —preguntó con sorna Snape.

Harry contó hasta diez. Cuando terminó siguió contando hasta veinte y entonces se forzó a visitar ese lugar donde sus sueños siempre lo llevaban.

—No, Severus.

Snape le miró, claramente sospechando algo, pero Harry solo le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos reflejando más cansancio que otra cosa.

—Espera aquí —dijo finalmente su profesor, y se marchó, reapareciendo un momento después con una pila de libros y pergaminos, los cuales colocó bruscamente sobre las manos de Harry—. Vamos.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia la red _flu._


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

** Martes, diecinueve de mayo de 1998, 9:54 p.m.  **

Harry habría esperado a quedarse solo en la habitación para quitarse la capa, si hubiera sabido el escándalo que aquello iba a provocar. Ron fue el primero en gritar y silbar.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo picándole—. Corbata ladeada, camisa medio desabrochada, la capa sucia... ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Harry?

Ginny levantó la vista de su juego de Tarot Solitario, su boca formando una pequeña “o” mientras le miraba primero la cara y después las ropas. Un pequeño sollozo de decepción emergió de ella, y entonces se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

Ante aquella reacción, Ron frunció el ceño.

—Mierda. Creía que se le había pasado —le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry—. Podrías haberlo insinuado de alguna manera, aunque la decepcionaras, en lugar de decir que ibas a dar un paseo para despejarte de tus preocupaciones y volver de _esa_ forma...

Mientras, Hermione tenía la expresión más terrible que habían visto nunca en su cara. Reflejaba una lástima horrible, una absoluta angustia. Antes de que Ron volviera a hablar, ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, pero no sirvió de nada, el chico se frotó la zona y se dirigió de nuevo a Harry.

—Bueno, tampoco importa tanto Ginny —decidió—. Siempre pensé que acabaríais juntos, pero esto también es bueno, sea lo que sea. Ya era hora de que vinieras con ese aspecto tan despreocupado y desarreglado...

Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado e intentó dejar atrás a Ron.

—No, no —dijo el otro chico, agarrándole de la manga—. Has estado demasiado tiempo deprimido por lo de Sirius. Esto no… bueno, sé que decías que algo como el amor no podía _significar_ nada después de eso, pero sé honesto Harry, no has tenido ni una cita desde lo de Cho. ¡De verdad que es genial! Lo siento por picarte antes.

Podía estar _arrepentido,_ pensó Harry, pero eso no evitó que Ron le soltase otra ronda de preguntas impertinentes. Incluso movió sus cejas de forma sugerente.

—Así que, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Y dónde has estado? Seguro que te has dado bien el lote, ¿eh?

Harry sintió sus mejillas ponerse de un profundo y oscuro rojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue algo más que un besuqueo? —presionó Ron—. Vamos, nos contaste _todo_ lo de Cho, aunque bueno, tampoco es que hubiera mucho que contar...

—Ron, ¡ _cierra_ la boca! — estalló finalmente Hermione.

Harry aprovechó el momento de distracción para liberar su brazo del agarre de Ron. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el primer giro. Al fin y al cabo, su habitación no iba a librarle de Ron. Además, quería escuchar lo que Hermione tenía que decir. Si hubiera sabido antes lo que su amiga le había dicho a Snape sobre Pociones, podría haber estado más preparado para soportar una sesión de laboratorio improvisada, pensó resignado.

—¡Ron! —el tono de la voz de Hermione fue de reproche, después pareció como si hubiera arrastrado a Ron hasta un rincón, apartándole del resto de compañeros—. Si quisiera contárnoslo, lo haría. ¡Así que déjalo en paz!

—Bueno, al menos, ahora sabemos por qué siempre tiene una nueva excusa para vagabundear por ahí fuera, todas las noches —dijo Ron, su voz sin ningún resquicio de arrepentimiento. En realidad, se rio un poco—. Mmm, ¿crees que es alguien de otra casa? ¡Oye! ¿Y si fuera alguna chica de Slytherin? ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Robar su capa de invisibilidad alguna noche y seguirlo, así descubriríamos quién es...

—¡Basta, Ronald! ¡Déjalo ahora mismo! ¡Somos amigos de Harry! ¡Si no se siente cómodo para contárnoslo todavía, entonces tendremos que respetarlo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró.

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡No le preguntes más! ¡Ni siquiera se lo menciones! No tengo ni idea de qué habláis entre vosotros por la noche en vuestra habitación, ¡pero deja este tema completamente al margen!

—Por el amor de Merlín, Hermione, nosotros no somos _chicas_ —respondió Ron. Harry casi pudo ver la forma en la que su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco—. Nosotros no nos ponemos a cotorrear sobre nuestras vidas amorosas, que lo sepas.

—Bien —replicó Hermione.

Harry suspiró con alivio, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

~

** Miércoles, veinte de mayo de 1998, hasta el viernes, veintidós de mayo de 1998 **

Las primeras noches que siguieron a aquel día pasaron sin muchos incidentes, una circunstancia que Severus encontró positivamente desconcertante. La lección de Pociones había sido un gran error, y aunque el tiempo que habían empleado en hablar en el túnel había sido de algún modo beneficioso, Severus sabía que habían dado un paso atrás cuando había perdido los nervios, con tanta facilidad, después de eso.

No había pretendido presionar la espalda del joven contra el muro y profanar su boca o, al menos, no tan pronto, después de haberse dado cuenta en el túnel de que era demasiado precipitado tener con él algo tan personal como eso. Lo más práctico era que Harry recibiera unos cuantos besos con un _Sensatus_ lanzado directamente a sus labios, antes de que fuera capaz de creer que esa experiencia pudiera ser placentera.

En realidad, _Sensatus_ había hecho un buen trabajo cuando se había dado el festín en la suave y bronceada piel del cuello de Harry. Incluso ahora, el joven lo pedía siempre que lo necesitaba, como cuando Severus se había sentado junto a él, frente al fuego, o cuando ambos habían estado en el sofá y el hombre había comenzado a lamerle la nuca y a mordisquearle las orejas. Por supuesto, no jadeaba de la misma forma que cuando estaba bajo el hechizo, pero eso sólo significaba que estaba cohibido, sabiendo que Severus era quien le estaba haciendo todo aquello. Con el tiempo, se acabaría acostumbrando a aquella intimidad y haría algo más que tolerarlo. Con el tiempo, gemiría en lugar de ponerse a respirar profundamente como hacía ahora en el momento en que Severus comenzaba a tocarle.

Durante el resto de la semana, Severus se limitó simplemente a profundizar el nivel de comodidad de Harry repitiendo la clase de acercamientos que habían abordado hasta la fecha. Largos masajes frente al fuego, dedicando tiempo para que se acostumbrara a las caricias que Severus le prodigaba en la espalda y el pecho desnudo. Y más besos. Nunca en la boca, aunque según iba pasando la semana, comenzó a apartarse cada vez más del cuello para besarle los hombros y la espalda, sintiendo la tensión en la joven piel mientras se esforzaba por conseguir que se relajara, antes de que Harry sacara a relucir sus inhibiciones haciéndolo todo más difícil. Manos, que se movían sobre su abdomen para que se mantuviera estático, o deslizándose hacia arriba para acariciar los músculos de su pecho, para rozar ligeramente sus pequeños y masculinos pezones.

Y Harry no se resistía, ni un poco, ni una vez. Ni siquiera el viernes por la noche, cuando dieron un paso hacia algo más íntimo: giró a Harry para que estuvieran cara a cara y, esta vez, le observó mientras extendía el bálsamo a través de su pecho y lo masajeaba haciendo lentos círculos sobre su piel. Harry cerró los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo cuando Severus se lo pidió, aunque se puso a observar de forma bastante inexpresiva el tapiz que se encontraba sobre la espalda del hombre mayor. Justo el tapiz contra el que le había besado a conciencia… Recordar aquello, le evocó a Severus la palpitante y dolorosa necesidad que había sentido por Harry aquella noche, y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no empujar al joven contra la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea y besarlo de nuevo, esta vez como Dios mandaba; calientes y feroces besos que harían que aquellos ojos verdes brillaran con deseo…

Pero eso era ridículo y Severus lo sabía. Harry no había sentido deseo la otra vez, sólo se había sorprendido. No estaba listo todavía; Severus lo había tenido bastante claro en el oscuro pasillo donde habían estado hablando y tocándose. No estaba preparado, así que tendría que esperar, pero algunas veces, la espera causaba estragos en su temperamento. Se había cabreado por algo tan inocuo como que Harry se hubiera olvidado los libros en el laboratorio. Un error tonto, pero que en ese momento le había llevado al borde de la paciencia y, de repente, le había parecido un buen motivo para darle un beso a Harry si éste no se resistía. _Mmmm_ , y el joven le había sabido tan bien como había fantaseado, un penetrante gusto a cítricos y canela persistían en su aliento, sus labios cálidos y firmes, su cuerpo encajando fácilmente contra el suyo propio, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas...

La noche después de ese delicioso beso, Severus se había quedado en la oficina después de cenar, y paseó por la sala durante una hora, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba nervioso por volver a ver al joven. No, en realidad no. Lo que pasaba era que no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de qué rumbo debía tomar ahora, después de los acontecimientos que se habían dado la noche anterior. Se mantuvo perfilando diferentes escenarios en su mente, considerándolos para después desestimarlos, durante tanto tiempo que en el momento en que se dirigió a la puerta de sus aposentos, Harry ya estaba allí.

En realidad, fue Harry quien marcó el paso. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina, con un montón de aquellas horribles y pequeñas semillas grises cerca de la mano y otro montón de vainas a medio-mascar envueltas en una servilleta. Había invocado un _Lumos_ con su varita para iluminar el libro que estaba delante de él, Herbología, por la portada, una mano introduciendo las semillas en su boca para luego extraerlas, sin parar. Una escena bastante desagradable. Bueno, las semillas lo eran. Cualquier otra cosa del joven era bastante agradable de contemplar, y Severus no pudo evitar notar que ya se había quitado la corbata y el jersey.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando escuchó sus pasos, su postura bastante casual, pero la tensión en sus ojos desmentía esa expresión de calma. Estaba fingiendo normalidad, eso era todo, y Severus se sintió agradecido por ello.

—He hecho de ésta, mi propia casa, Severus —dijo Harry con simpleza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros antes de regresar a la lectura, su varita aún brillando mientras apuntaba a la página.

Bueno, sabía que el joven llevaba gafas, pero su vista no era tan mala como para necesitar una luz adicional para leer, ¿no? Era un buscador, después de todo, y uno bastante bueno, aunque Severus pensara que los estudiantes necesitaban el Quidditch tanto como un beduino Branquialgas.

—¿La luz de aquí no es adecuada? —preguntó, y Harry levantó la mirada, desconcertado.

—Es como un subrayador —dijo, moviendo su varita para mostrarle que la punta estaba brillando de un tono ligeramente rosado—. Me ayuda a concentrarme cuando estoy leyendo, aunque no marque la página.

—Subrayador —repitió Severus.

—Es un tipo especial de bolígrafo muggle —le explicó Harry—. Eh, y un bolígrafo es como una pluma...

—Sé lo que es un bolígrafo, gracias —dijo Severus con ironía.

Se preguntó dónde habría aprendido Harry ese hechizo; no era frecuente que un estudiante consiguiera invocar uno que no había visto con anterioridad. De hecho, ¿quién querría lanzar un _Lumos_ rosa?

—¿Vendrás conmigo a la sala de estar cuando termines de comerte tus… semillas? —allí, en la cocina, esa acción no le había revuelto demasiado el estómago, por lo que incluso logró no burlarse llamándolas: _repugnante tentempié muggle_.

—Claro —dijo Harry sacándose una cáscara mientras dirigía su varita de vuelta a la página, todavía comportándose de forma desenfadada. Severus seguía pensando que lo hacía deliberadamente. Sin embargo, de momento, le parecía bien.

Miércoles, jueves, viernes... Harry siguió actuando igual, como si el beso nunca hubiera sucedido y, al parecer, esforzándose lo máximo posible por estar a la altura de la advertencia de su sueño. Estudiaba lo que Severus le decía que estudiase, aunque eso tampoco es que significara un gran reto puesto que Severus había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para no sugerir Pociones de nuevo. Las relaciones físicas suponían un mayor sacrificio. Desabotonaba su camisa sin ninguna queja y movía su cuerpo como Severus le indicaba, también dejaba que el hombre mayor le tocara y le besase. Durante horas, algunas noches, y sin _Sensatus_. Y cuando habían terminado, arreglaba sus ropas y se marchaba, pero nunca antes de que Severus le dijera que podía hacerlo.

Era casi inquietante. Pero haber conseguido tal grado de sumisión y tan rápido, ¿no era algo bueno? Severus estaba haciendo todo lo posible para promoverlo, por supuesto, al no pedirle demasiado a Harry; aun así, estaba comenzando a pensar que ese extraño comportamiento venía motivado por algo más que su buen juicio. Y aquello le preocupaba, porque si Harry estaba reprimiendo a la fuerza sus verdaderos instintos, entonces, el autocontrol del chico estaba destinado a desmoronarse y explotar violentamente cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Como por ejemplo durante la invocación, justo cuando obedecer voluntariamente se volvía un requisito fundamental.

Cuando la tarde del viernes llegó a su fin, Severus le entregó a Harry su pila de libros y discretamente le recordó que no los trajera el próximo día.

—Sí, Severus —dijo Harry, asintiendo y quedándose de pie, quieto, mientras Snape deslizaba una mano por su mejilla. El joven tenía esa expresión vacía y antinatural en los ojos, como si se estuviera forzando a ser otra persona.

Alguien que pudiera soportar ser tocado de esa forma.

Más perturbado que nunca, Severus dio un paso hacia delante, inclinando su cuerpo para posar suavemente los labios contra la comisura de los de Harry, exactamente igual que como había hecho en el túnel. Entonces, aquella acción había precipitado una reacción bastante significativa, pero esta vez, Harry ni siquiera se puso tenso. Se limitó a permanecer callado, su respiración fluyendo en el ritmo profundo que Severus ya conocía, permitiéndole que le besara. Ni siquiera se opuso ni pidió _Sensatus_ cuando Severus deslizó sus secos labios completamente sobre los suyos y los saboreó. En realidad, no había pedido el hechizo desde aquella noche en el pasillo, aunque antes de ese momento no había tenido ningún problema en pedirlo cada vez que podía.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado, Severus finalizó el suave beso y le dijo a Harry que se podía marchar. Después de que el joven desapareciera por la red _flu,_ Severus se hundió en una silla y deliberó sobre lo que debía hacer.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 8:11 a.m. **

—Harry —le llamó Hermione la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno—. ¿Te vienes conmigo fuera, al lago? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sintiendo cómo se le atascaba un trozo de magdalena en la garganta, Harry bebió un poco de zumo.

—Eh… la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Ya sabes, los EXTASIS empiezan el lunes.

—Esto es más importante que los exámenes —afirmó Hermione con calma.

Hubo una vez un tiempo en el que Harry se habría reído escandalosamente al escuchar a Hermione decir algo así. Ahora, deseaba que se concentrara en estudiar y en nada más, ya que sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar con él. A diferencia de Ron, _ella_ sabía que no tenía ninguna novia. La mirada de sus ojos aquella noche en la sala común... el tremendo sufrimiento en su expresión... oh, sí. Ella sabía quién era el responsable de sus ropas arrugadas y sus labios hinchados.

—No puedes ayudarme —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza—. Y la verdad es que no deberíamos ni mencionar el tema. Ya sabes lo que está en juego.

—Por eso te sugerí que fuéramos al lago.

—Hermione...

—He estado esperando durante cuatro días —le interrumpió—. Y no voy a esperar ni un segundo más. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, iré a ver al director y le contaré lo que parecía que te había pasado aquella noche.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué se pensaba que era, una Slytherin, chantajeando a sus amigos? Bueno, pues sólo había una manera de lidiar con las amenazas, ¿o no? Hacerlas frente.

—Adelante —le contestó con apremio—. La contraseña de esta semana es _Caramelos Ambulantes_. Está bastante puesto con respecto a las últimas creaciones de Fred y George. Espero que disfrutes de la charla.

Hermione dejó la cuchara en el plato con un ruido sordo y apartó de su vista el cuenco de avena.

—¿No te importa que el profesor Dumbledore sepa lo que ese... —bajó su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro casi inaudible—, ...lo que te está obligando a hacer?

—Ya lo sabe —reconoció Harry débilmente, fijando los ojos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, entonces, confrontaré _al profesor que está involucrado_ —siseó.

Puesto que Snape era conocido por llevar sus rencores personales a sus clases, por no decir otra cosa —Harry había sido testigo de la forma en la que el profesor había echado a perder una de sus pociones en quinto—, el muchacho sabía que podía aventurarse a hacer una predicción:

—Te expulsará de sus clases por lo que queda de curso.

—Harry, si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que tú eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier nota, es que en realidad eres un poco lento —replicó Hermione—. Iré a verle de inmediato —irguiéndose en su banco, se puso de pie y se giró con elegancia, de forma que quedó mirando hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione iría directa a las mazmorras para encontrarse allí con Snape. Y teniendo en cuenta que la _última_ vez que había interferido había provocado que Harry fuera sometido a una lección de Pociones en el mismísimo Infierno... Apretó los puños con frustración. ¡Por fin había descubierto cómo manejar aquella situación! Los últimos días con Snape habían sido... bueno, no divertidos, tenía que admitirlo. Pero al menos habían sido tranquilos. Y no se había vuelto a repetir lo de aquel violento beso.

Ahora, la última cosa que necesitaba era que Hermione interfiriera de nuevo y provocara que Snape se cabreara y se portara de forma mezquina con él.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Harry, agarrándola de una de las mangas de su capa para hacer que se sentara de nuevo—. Vale, vayamos al lago. Pero a las diez tengo que estar en otro lugar, así que no podemos estar hablando durante todo el día.

—Entonces, vámonos ya.

—Tengo que coger algo de la Torre —le explicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Espérame al lado de la gran roca escarpada.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 8:28 a.m. **

Harry sintió la fuerte tentación de entretenerse por el camino, pero seguramente Hermione se daría cuenta. Y exigiría que hablasen en otro momento y así sería, más que nada porque Harry no podía permitir que su amiga abordara el tema con Snape. Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería romper la clase de acuerdos a los que habían llegado el hombre y él. Además, aunque Hermione no lo sabía, en realidad, no había nada que pudiera hacer. _Podentes_ era lo que era, y cuando llegara el momento de invocarlo, Snape estaría tan condicionado a cumplir el rito como lo estaba él.

Hermione estaba sentada en el césped, a la sombra de la roca escarpada. Cuando llegó a su lado, se dejó caer frente a ella, para después cruzar las piernas.

—Necesitamos proteger la zona antes de hablar de lo que sea —le advirtió Harry.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo hagas tú —respondió de forma extraña Hermione, sonrojándose un poco—. Sé de buena tinta que mis hechizos son inadecuados.

—Hablas como Snape —murmuró Harry, ondeando su varita para delinear una pequeña zona en torno a ellos para después lanzar varios hechizos en el lugar—. Muy bien, creo que con eso es suficiente.

Después se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabía cómo empezar y tampoco lo hizo Hermione. La chica hizo un vago gesto con las manos, entonces, sacudió la cabeza como si fuera consciente de que necesitaba replantearse de nuevo el comienzo de la frase.

—Harry...

—Tengo que acostarme con él —se escuchó decir a sí mismo Harry, sin rodeos.

—¿Te obliga a que te _acuestes_ con él? —jadeó Hermione—. ¡Oh, ese hombre es un _capullo_ _!_

Harry cerró los ojos, extrañamente consciente de que no podía responder afirmativamente a aquello. Bueno, por lo menos no a lo que se estaba refiriendo Hermione.

—Me he explicado mal —admitió con lentitud—. No quería decir que me estuviera obligando, exactamente. Bueno o, por lo menos, no todavía. Oh Dios, creo que no estoy siendo nada claro. O sea, él tampoco _quiere_ , Hermione. Es el hechizo.

—El hechizo —su mirada buscó la suya, aunque Harry hizo todo lo posible por evitarla.

—Sí, mira —dijo, dándose por vencido. Una parte de él, en realidad, no quería que leyera el resumen, pero lo había cogido de la Torre, imaginando que habría cosas que le resultarían más difíciles de explicar, sin él. Rebuscando en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sacó los pergaminos plegados y se los ofreció—. Es un documento acerca de _Cambiare Podentes_. Snape lo escribió.

—Mmm —dijo ella simplemente y, entonces, durante un largo rato, el único sonido que se pudo apreciar en el lugar fue el roce de los pergaminos mientras Hermione pasaba de página y sus jadeos y gemidos. Nervioso por su reacción, Harry tuvo que resistir la fuerte urgencia de marcharse y dejarla leer a solas. Pero eso sólo significaba tener que pasar por aquello de nuevo. Y una vez era más que suficiente.

La primera cosa que ella dijo le sorprendió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que todo esto es cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando me lo dio para que lo leyera, me dijo que tendríamos que discutir el asunto una vez que lo comprendiera. Me ofreció invitar al director a nuestra charla, Hermione, por si me sentía demasiado incómodo sobre... todo esto. Así que al menos que pienses que el profesor Dumbledore está involucrado en una mentira de tal envergadura, deberías tomarte en serio lo que escribió Snape.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró, arrancando puñados de césped por la agitación—. Tú... ¿vas a invocar esto con él? ¿Vas a hacer todo lo que esto dice?

—Todo lo que él diga, más bien —suspiró Harry—. Sí. ¿Qué esperas que haga? Es lo que te he dicho en el Gran Comedor...

—Sé lo que está en juego —terminó Hermione con calma. Recogió las hojas de pergamino y volvió a leerlas, sus ojos rápidamente escaneando el pulcro texto escrito con pluma—. ¿Qué significa esta parte de aquí, donde pone algo sobre por qué el... eh, Sexo Mágico es tan vital en tu situación en particular? ¿Le has preguntado sobre eso, como te indicó que hicieras en las notas?

—Sí —asintió Harry, preguntándose qué debía responder—. Eh, Snape me lo explicó, pero lo que me contó es un asunto personal, así que no puedo decirte lo que me dijo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Cuando escuché a Binns decir _esclavitud_ nunca me imaginé que sería algo como esto.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo es, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. No quieres que muera, ¿verdad? ¿Y tampoco quieres ver a Voldemort exterminar a todo el que no sea un sangre limpia?

Hermione se enfurruñó.

—Tienes razón, pero es que la otra noche parecías tan _desarrapado_. Desarrapado y con aspecto de malestar.

—Sí, dije algo que no debería haber dicho y me castigó por ello.

—¿Qué clase de castigo es un beso? —al ver la expresión de Harry, Hermione añadió—, bueno, vale, es obvio.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo que él piensa —admitió Harry, llevándose las rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas—. De todas formas, funcionó. No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer, así que a partir de ahí he empezado eh… a tener más cuidado cuando estoy con él, supongo que ésa es la mejor manera de definirlo.

—Pero si esto es correcto —dijo ella señalando el resumen—, _volverá_ a hacerlo de nuevo.

Harry pensó en decirle que el sexo no tenía por qué incluir besos, pero las imágenes que se sucedieron por su mente fueron tan sórdidas que no quiso ponerlas en palabras. Además, para aquel entonces, tenía bastante claro que Snape no iba a omitir esa parte.

—No de esa forma —dijo en su lugar—. Esa noche... por cierto, el mismo día que le formaste un escándalo sobre mi examen de Pociones, estaba castigándome, como te conté. Y lo hizo... con violencia. Pero normalmente no es así —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, y puso la mejilla en lo alto de su rodilla doblada.

—Oh, Harry... —Hermione deslizó una mano cariñosa por su pelo.

—No está tan mal —insistió, odiando su compasión, aunque le agradó el hecho de que ella todavía le tocara, incluso sabiendo que…— Quiero decir, al principio fue muy difícil, pero estos últimos días, he descubierto cómo hacer que funcione. Me explico, cómo hacer que todo fluya.

Hermione continuó acariciando su pelo, incitándole a continuar, aun sin pronunciar palabra.

—Bueno, es bastante fácil —confesó Harry—. No sé por qué he tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Bueno, supongo que porque no me había castigado antes o, más bien, no lo había hecho en serio —después de todo, no estaba teniendo en cuenta lo de hacerle desvestirse aquella primera noche, no ahora que quitarse la camisa formaba parte de su rutina, para dejar que Snape le tocase.

—¿Y entonces? —esa vez le incitó a continuar de forma verbal.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentando poner en palabras algo que pudiera tener sentido para alguien como ella, alguien que había crecido en una familia normal.

—Es una larga historia. Sabes que la convivencia con mi tío y con mi tía no era precisamente un camino de rosas, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues me acostumbré a actuar de cierta forma cuando estaba cerca de ellos, eso es todo, porque si los cabreaba, me castigaban con bastante severidad. Así que, simplemente, dejaba de pensar, si es que eso tiene algún sentido. Cada verano, me tomaba un momento para recordar cómo hacerlo, pero por norma general después de una paliza conseguía acordarme de nuevo.

Ahora era Harry el que arrancaba hebras de césped, nervioso. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, preocupada.

—Pensaba que los miembros de la Orden te habían estado cuidando, durante estos dos últimos veranos...

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo intentaron —Harry tenía que darles algún crédito—. Pero ya sabes, Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con sacarme de allí a menos que aquello fuese _más_ peligroso que ponerme al alcance de Voldemort. ¿Y qué tan probable era eso? Ni que mi tío fuera a romperme la cabeza, o algo por el estilo.

Hermione dejó de deslizar la mano por el cabello de su amigo y le cogió de las manos, apartándolas de las hebras arrancadas de césped que estaban a su alrededor.

—Has debido de pasarlo fatal —admitió—. No sé ni la mitad, pero estoy segura de ello. Aunque, no entiendo qué es eso de dejar de pensar. ¿Cómo te ayuda?

—Bueno, es fácil —dijo Harry de nuevo. La verdad es que lo era. Había conseguido practicar bastante con los Dursley—. Consiste en cambiar tu estado de ánimo, supongo, pensar que _no te importa_ , Hermione. Lo sé, vas a decirme que parece de locos...

—Eso estaría más en la línea de Ron.

—Sí. Apuesto que tú dirías que no es saludable. Pero es mejor eso que ser castigado, lo he aprendido a la fuerza. Me traslado a ese estado, donde no me importa lo que me ordenen que haga. Simplemente... lo hago. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a fregar el suelo de la cocina cinco veces seguidas porque las primeras cuatro no estaba lo suficientemente limpio, o lo que me ayudó a pasarme una semana entera limpiando las ventanas. Simplemente...

—Lo hiciste —completó Hermione.

—Sin pensar en ello. Porque si no lo pienso, no puedo decir algo borde o quejarme, así que me libro del castigo.

—¿Y eso funciona con el profesor Snape? —preguntó, dubitativa.

—Bueno, ha estado funcionando desde que comencé a hacerlo, el miércoles pasado.

—Harry… ¿está tratándote bien? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad?

Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar sobre aquello.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Quiero decir, se está ciñendo a la idea de que tengo que hacer las cosas... eh, de forma voluntaria, así que está, eh... —su sonrojo fue tan profundo que pudo sentir cómo le cubría todo el rostro—. En realidad, creo que está tratando de seducirme.

Hermione sofocó un profundo sonido de su garganta.

—La verdad es que sí —insistió Harry—. El primer día entero que pasé allí, me ofreció vino, y cuando el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza, me dio una poción para la resaca y me dejó dormir un rato. Y después... oh   
Dios, _no_ tienes ni idea de lo asustado que estaba, porque sabía que estaba allí para que él, eh... tuviese contacto físico conmigo, pero lo único que hizo fue darme un masaje en la espalda y besarme el cuello.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Nunca habría creído que _contar_ aquello podría ayudarle a sentirse mejor, pero así fue. Por una vez, se sintió menos solo. Y, de alguna manera, cuando tuvo que forzarse a echar la vista atrás para resumir la forma en la que Snape había estado actuando, se dio cuenta de que no había estado, ni cerca, de ser tan malo como había estado imaginando... y temiendo.

Hermione parecía no estar de acuerdo lo más mínimo con la opinión de Harry respecto al buen comportamiento de Snape, pero claro, ella todavía seguía involucrada en la lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, por lo que era poco probable que fuera a aprobar la esclavitud de _Podentes_ , ¿o no?

—Snape incluso intentó enseñarme Pociones después de que hablases con él —añadió Harry.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando ligeramente con lágrimas contenidas.

—Eso es... bueno, al menos es algo, supongo. Pero me dijo que no te iba a dejar trabajar. ¿Lo sabías?

—Eso ya venía en el resumen, ¿recuerdas? El contrato vinculante no permite que trabaje.

—Ah, es verdad —murmuró, estaba claro que lo había olvidado. Y _eso_ no era típico de Hermione, en absoluto.

—Todo va bien, en serio —le aseguró Harry—. No puedo decirte que soy feliz o algo así, pero la verdad es que podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

—Tú... —Hermione se tragó las palabras, y de forma nerviosa se hizo una coleta con las manos, entonces se retorció el pelo una y otra vez—. Eh, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? De cualquier cosa. Incluso después de… de que estés más involucrado en todo esto, si necesitas hablar... estoy aquí. De verdad. Lo digo en serio. De cualquier cosa.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Harry, apoyándose contra la roca—. Creo que contarlo me ha servido de ayuda. Pero es bastante difícil imaginarme hablando de... ya sabes.

—Sí, pero me refería a cualquier cosa, no sólo a _ya-sabes_ —le recordó Hermione.

—Vale —Harry se puso de pie, y guardó el rollo de pergaminos de vuelta en su bolsillo. Estaban bastante doblados y arrugados, pero supuso que eso no importaba mucho—. Necesito que me prometas una cosa, Hermione. No hables con nadie...

—¡Como si pudiera!

—No, no quería decir eso —Harry se puso a su lado y le tendió una mano, luego tiró de ella y le dio un breve abrazo—. Confío en ti. Más que en cualquier otra persona, lo sabes, ¿verdad? A lo que me estaba refiriendo es a que entiendo que estés preocupada, pero tienes que resistir la tentación de arremeter contra Snape de nuevo, ¿vale? O Merlín no lo quiera, ir corriendo al director. Él no puede ayudar, lo entiendes ¿verdad? No lo va a hacer. Incluso cuando estaba con los Dursley, el resultado final justificaba los medios. Y la última vez que diste la cara por mí frente a Snape, le puso de un humor de perros, lo cual sólo consiguió que las cosas se complicaran.

Hermione asintió, pero aquello no fue suficiente para Harry.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó, cogiéndole de los brazos para poder ver mejor la expresión de su amiga—. Imagina que me ves regresar de nuevo con la misma apariencia del otro día. O te das cuenta de que estoy cabreado. Tienes que venir a mí, tienes que hacerlo. Pero _sólo a mí_ , Hermione. A nadie más, ni siquiera a Ron. De hecho, creo que si se enterara de esto, se volvería completamente loco. Lo suficiente como para terminar en Azkaban, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Bueno, acabará descubriéndolo tarde o temprano —puntualizó Hermione.

—No vamos a hacer el rito hasta después de la graduación —le explicó Harry—. Así que, eh, si quiere intentar salvarme, tendrá que recorrer el camino hasta aquí. Eso le dará tiempo para pensar y para calmarse. Ahora, prométemelo.

—Sólo tú —prometió Hermione.

—Bien —Harry le sonrió, aunque supo que el esfuerzo fue en vano. En realidad, no estaba muy feliz, pero estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así—. Ahora tengo que irme, adivina adónde. Pero no te preocupes por mí, no creo que vaya a pegarme como solía hacer tío Vernon.

—Eso no me sirve de consuelo —observó fríamente Hermione.

Harry quitó las protecciones y, después, guardó su varita.

—Sé que no, pero no te puedo decir otra cosa. De todos modos, no te preocupes. No puedes hacer nada, aunque lo intentaras.

Con eso, comenzaron a subir la colina dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 9:55 a.m. **

Esa mañana Harry se preparó para ir a visitar a Snape de la misma forma en que lo había estado haciendo desde el miércoles. En un primer momento, se había sentido realmente molesto —y preocupado—, por aquel brusco beso, pero había sido porque la mayor parte del tiempo había estado pensando en el _beso_ en sí, en lugar de en el más que obvio propósito: castigarle.

De acuerdo, no debería haberle llamado _gilipollas_. O, por lo menos, no en su cara. Aquello había sido un grave error de cálculo, desde luego.

Así que, Snape le había castigado. Incluso tenía una especie de retorcido sentido que lo hubiera hecho de _aquella_ forma; lo había utilizado como una oportunidad de impulsarles a ambos hacia el plan de conseguir-que-te-acostumbres-a-mí, que era donde el hombre quería llegar. Era igual que cuando le había dicho a Harry que se quitara la corbata y el jersey o, incluso más tarde, la sudadera. Y aunque el beso, sin duda, había sido algo físico, estaba mucho más cerca de parecerse a un castigo psicológico, una forma de apretarle las tuercas y ver cómo reaccionaba.

Sí, debía haberse imaginado que Snape haría una cosa como aquélla. Le gustaba desconcertar a los alumnos durante sus clases lanzando complicadas preguntas a los estudiantes desprevenidos, merodeando por el aula para provocar nerviosismo si no una insuficiencia cardiaca, hablando desde detrás de tu espalda cuando ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí.

Una vez que Harry entendió lo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo en las mazmorras, se sintió mucho más preparado para lidiar con aquello. Como le había dicho a Hermione, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar hacia la sensación de apatía que había aprendido a adoptar durante los veranos. Simplemente tenía que centrarse en recibir una orden tras otra, y no preocuparse de hacia dónde le llevaban sus acciones. Porque de esa forma podía sobrellevarlo.

Así que respiró hondo en la oficina del director, y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, uniendo los dedos de ambas manos y comenzando a tirar hacia arriba y hacia atrás con fuerza para relajar cualquier tensión que se le hubiera formado en la espina dorsal, a continuación, estiró los brazos a ambos lados también, hasta que se sintió suelto, flexible y relajado. Puso en su rostro una plácida expresión y se dijo a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasase, estaría de vuelta en la Torre de Gryffindor antes del toque de queda. Que sucediera lo que sucediese, tenía que ser capaz de afrontarlo.

Esta vez, pudo añadir algo que le resultó bastante más reconfortante: que pasara lo que pasase, podría hablar con Hermione. Bueno, sólo si él quería. Pero era alentador saber que ella estaría ahí, de verdad, lo era.

 _Listo para_ _la_ _práctica de esclavo_ , pensó, y se adentró en la chimenea.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 10:00 a.m.  **

Bueno, había _pensado_ que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero lo que Snape le dijo fue completamente desconcertante en un primer momento, e incluso llegó a pensar que no le había escuchado bien. Una cosa era que le dijera que volviera para coger su capa ya que, después de todo, había acabado necesitándola aquella noche, pero, ¿esto?

—Regresa y ponte una camisa de otro color —le dijo Snape, mirándole de arriba abajo con un gesto de mofa en los labios.

—Una... una camisa de un color diferente —repitió Harry, extrañado. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, pero tres días habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarse a aquella dócil rutina y para llegar a ese punto había tenido que revivir muchos recuerdos del verano. Entre ellos recordó que preguntar _por qué_ equivalía a buscarse problemas. La habitual respuesta era _porque yo lo digo_ , la cual no servía para nada e invariablemente venía acompañada de un firme tortazo en un lado de su cabeza.

Y no es que pensara que Snape fuera a pegarle, Harry sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso. Pero los castigos de Snape podían ser incluso peores; porque se centrarían en intimar.

—Eh, ¿algún color en particular? –preguntó Harry, en lugar de soltar: _¿por qué?_

Snape le dirigió una extraña mirada, como si hubiera estado esperando algo más, aunque al final respondió. Una respuesta bastante predecible.

—Verde.

Por supuesto. Y no era porque la camisa _azul_ de Harry fuera demasiado Gryffindor como para evocar las lealtades de su casa, pero, aun así, tenía que obedecerle.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, y se fue de nuevo por la red _flu_ _._

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 10:18 a.m. **

Hermione estaba leyendo en la sala común cuando le vio dirigirse de nuevo hacia allí. Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa; sus labios formaron las palabras: _¿tan pronto?_

Harry se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Harry dio gracias a Dios porque todos sus compañeros estuvieran fuera divirtiéndose en aquella soleada mañana. Harry cerró la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para indicarla que no había puesto ningún hechizo de protección por lo que debían tener cuidado con la forma en la que decían cada frase. Cuando Hermione asintió, Harry sonrió levemente.

—Aparentemente necesito una camisa diferente —admitió.

Con eso, se quitó la que llevaba puesta y comenzó a buscar en su armario. Hermione le observó.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—No, no, en serio. De hecho, tiene que ser verde.

—¡Verde!

Harry sacó la única camisa verde que tenía. No era algo que soliera ponerse un sábado por la mañana, pero al menos no era tan formal como las camisas blancas del uniforme. También tenía botones, pero el cuello era de estilo mao. En realidad, a Harry le gustaba, pero como era de color verde no se la solía poner a menudo. Ya bastante le molestaba su _supuesto_ lado Slytherin.

Hermione ya se había recuperado lo suficiente de su impacto inicial como para comenzar a reírse con una risilla tonta.

—Sí, vamos, ríete —murmuró Harry mientras se ponía la camisa—. Tú no eres quien se la va a tener que quitar de nuevo para el inevitable masaje en la espalda.

Ella presionó la palma de la mano contra su boca.

—Eh, antes sólo me habías mencionado uno. ¿Es que son muy frecuentes?

Harry la miró, un poco sorprendido por su franqueza, pero imaginó que estaba intentando asegurarse de que él entendía que podía contarle _cualquier cosa_. Y cada vez apreciaba más ese gesto.

—Sí, son frecuentes. Todos los días —le explicó.

Esta vez intentó sofocar la risa.

—Y ¿al menos se le da... bien?

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? Abajo, en el lago, no te parecía tan divertido.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció, aunque todavía seguía brillando un poco de diversión en sus ojos—. Es sólo que... ¿cambiarte de camisa, Harry? ¡Es una forma bastante estúpida de ponerte a prueba! Eso es todo.

—Ponerme a prueba —a Harry no le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Le recordaba demasiado a los Dursley.

—Bueno, no creerás que lo que quiere es verte vestido de verde, ¿no? Por cierto, te queda muy bien. Te resalta el color de los ojos.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, colocándose la camisa y mirándose en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

—Es verdad —insistió Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que se le olvidaba algo. Mmm, sábado. Snape le había dicho algo sobre el sábado... _No traigas tus libros_... no, era algo más...

—Oh —exclamó—. Así que de todas formas tenía que volver aquí —dijo mientras revolvía en la zona más profunda de su baúl. Encontró la llave de Gringotts y después cogió la carta que había recibido del banco, que estaba en el cajón de su mesilla de noche—. Supongo que tengo que llevarle todo esto.

Hermione no tenía una cámara en Gringotts, pero reconoció la llave con bastante facilidad por todas las veces que había estado en el Callejón Diagon con sus amigos.

—Las propiedades —murmuró, perdiendo todo rastro de humor en su rostro—. Eso debe de ser bastante doloroso.

—No sabes ni la mitad —susurró Harry—. Mmm, pero te lo contaré más tarde, ¿vale? Será mejor que regrese.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 10:37 a.m.  **

—Te ha llevado más tiempo del que debería —le reprendió Snape.

Harry se concentró en el parpadeo de las cenizas de la chimenea precipitándose fuera del hogar, notando cómo se desvanecían antes de alcanzar el suelo. Bonito hechizo, ése. Se cruzó de brazos preguntándose con qué frecuencia debía ser renovado.

—¿Es que no fuiste directo a tu Torre? —insistió Snape, su voz profunda como siempre, pero de alguna forma, con un matiz extraño. Como si esperase algo. Harry no sabía de qué se podía tratar.

—No, es que estuve hablando con Hermione un minuto —dijo—. Eh… y me di cuenta de que tenía que traer la llave —le explicó, sumergiendo su mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

Intentó sacar la llave junto con la carta de Gringotts, pero lo que acabó saliendo, en su lugar, fue el resumen de _Cambiare Podentes._

Snape elevó una ceja.

—¿Te dedicas a llevar eso siempre contigo?

Puesto que Harry imaginó que no le sentaría particularmente bien que le dijera que se lo había enseñado a alguien, se encogió de hombros y mintió.

—Bueno, sí —murmuró—. No puedo dejarlo en mi dormitorio. ¿Y si alguien lo encuentra?

—Sólo puede ser leído en tu presencia inmediata, como creo que mencioné en el mismo.

—Ah, es verdad, tienes razón. Lo siento, señor... eh, quiero decir, Severus.

—No te disculpes, no importa —dijo, mirándole de arriba abajo—. Mmm. Supongo que servirá. Así que... ¿has comido algo decente en el desayuno o has estado tan preocupado que no has tenido ganas ni de comer?

—He comido gofres y salchichas —respondió Harry con sensatez, sus ojos mirando alrededor, pero sin ver en realidad nada.

—Así que, entonces... —continuó Snape—, ¿la poción ha sido efectiva? ¿Tus sueños han cesado? ¿Te la estás tomando todas las noches como te dije?

—Sí.

—Lástima —comentó Snape de forma extraña.

Harry levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual del sofá. Se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando a que Snape le indicara en qué consistía el plan de aquel día, pero por supuesto _eso_ no iba a suceder, ¿verdad?

—Sí, una lástima —murmuró Snape de nuevo, todavía de pie, estudiándole cuidadosamente—. Si te has estado absteniendo como te dije, deberías haber comenzado a tener algunos sueños bastante interesantes, pero, por supuesto, la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños los reprime todos. _¿Has_ hecho lo que te dije?

Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que en esas palabras había algo que se escapaba a su comprensión.

—Sí —susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía lo que Snape quería.

—¿De verdad? —insistió Snape, pero Harry se negó a permitir que le molestara.

—Sí, de verdad —le contestó con calma.

—¿Y no te incomoda?

—Mmm. Bueno, algo, supongo. Quiero decir, como a cualquier persona normal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste tu último orgasmo?

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esa pregunta. Una serie de réplicas danzaron a través de su mente. _Eso no es de tu incumbencia... ¿Y a ti qué_ _coño te_ _importa...? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú tuviste uno, eh, bastardo grasiento?_ Y la única que en realidad estuvo demasiado tentado a soltar fue: _Eh, ¿orgasmo? ¿qué es_ _eso_ _?_ Pero cuando levantó la vista, los ojos de Snape estaban brillando con una fuerza negra y penetrante, con una mueca burlona en los labios. Harry supo en ese momento que aquella pregunta era una trampa. O una prueba, como Hermione lo había llamado. Por alguna razón, Snape estaba empujándole para ver si Harry le devolvía el empujón.

Pues no lo haría, porque con eso sólo podía conseguir que le besara de forma violenta mientras lo aplastaba contra la pared. O algo peor.

—Eh, dos semanas y media, más o menos —respondió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. _Eso es,_ _déjate llevar_ _. Responde lo que_ _te pregunte_ _,_ _haz_ _lo que_ _te pida_ _,_ _déjate llevar_ _hasta que te permita regresar a_ _tu_ _Torre._

Snape hizo un extraño sonido que pareció algo así como un gruñido, por lo que Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo. Curiosamente, el hombre parecía más cabreado ahora que cuando había estado dudando si responderle. Entonces su mirada adoptó un brillo bastante salvaje, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea que le gustara. Alguna prueba que le hiciera a Harry traspasar sus límites; nada tan simple como mandarle a buscar otra camisa.

—Ven a mi biblioteca —ordenó suavemente Severus, con expresión satisfecha, como si supiera algo que Harry no sabía—. Y trae la carta de Gringotts. Tenemos unos asuntos que resolver.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 10:48 a.m.  **

Severus observó al joven levantarse, aquellos ojos verdes brillando con cautela. Bueno, eso era algo, al menos. Tener a un Harry completamente sumiso era algo extraño, una visión desconcertante y, a Severus, no le gustaba. Peor aún, sentía que aquél _no_ _era_ el verdadero Harry Potter, ya que no se parecía en nada a él, lo que significaba que aquel comportamiento, por supuesto, no podía durar.

Severus pretendía pillarlo en un renuncio, porque aunque _Podentes_ podía requerir la obediencia del joven, en absoluto demandaba que se sintiera tan intimidado que no pudiera ni siquiera hablar con naturalidad. Además, Severus pensaba que ese esfuerzo por parte de Harry podía ser peligroso. Nadie podía actuar de aquella forma durante demasiado tiempo. Podía estallar en cualquier momento y si Severus no lo controlaba, la explosión podía ser durante la invocación, ¿o no? Severus frunció el ceño. Había más aparte de lo que contenía el resumen. El rito de _Podentes_ requería que Harry participara en algunos actos bastante humillantes. Eso posiblemente pondría fin a su pretensión de esclavitud o lo que fuera que el chico estuviera haciendo en aquel momento.

Había creído que exigiéndole algunas cosas completamente ilógicas, como por ejemplo cambiarse de camisa, provocaría que Harry hiciera algún comentario mordaz. De no ser así, seguramente hablar de forma directa sobre sexo al menos le haría ruborizarse y balbucear e intentar evadir las preguntas. O al menos eso era lo que Severus había creído. Ahora sólo podía contenerse para no suspirar mientras se preguntaba qué más podía hacer para traspasar ese extraño comportamiento servil que Harry había adoptado.

Pero entonces vio el arrugado resumen sobre la mesa y le vino a la mente lo que Harry había comentado sobre la llave, lo cual le recordó la gran preocupación que había sentido el joven sobre tener que entregarle todo su oro. Tal era su inquietud que entre sus preguntas había puesto: _¿Podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo en el que se me garantice que tendré todo de vuelta?_

Quizás el camino hacia el verdadero Harry Potter era a través de las cosas que su padre le había dejado.

Severus le guio hasta su biblioteca, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que cogiera la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa. Esperó a que el chico estuviera frente a él, entre ellos, separándoles, una gran extensión de quebracho con un lacado liso.

—¿Has revisado el contenido de tu cámara? —preguntó entonces, sin rodeos.

—Sí —Harry sacó la carta de su bolsillo, y la extendió en la mesa poniendo sobre aquélla la llave. Una breve lista de activos, junto con algunas anotaciones, apareció debajo del dibujo de un duende con el ceño fruncido y expresión hosca que, con impaciencia, golpeaba el suelo con el pie—. Eh, aquí hay escrituras de más de una casa. No había oído hablar de ninguna de ellas, la verdad. Y también algo llamado Vara Detectora.

Severus elevó una ceja.

—Eso sirve para detectar venenos. ¿Y la contabilidad financiera?

—Oh, toneladas de Galeones —soltó Harry—. Mmm, es un poco difícil decir cuánto con exactitud, por la forma en la que está redactado el último párrafo, pero creo que con lo que hay en la cámara he ganado más dinero en intereses que lo que he gastado en los últimos siete años.

—La educación en Hogwarts supone un coste considerable, así que eso es difícil de creer —murmuró Severus. Alargando el brazo, tomó el papel de la mano de Harry, con cuidado de mantener la llave en contacto con él. Fue un poco decepcionante que Harry ni siquiera reaccionase ante ese gesto. Severus sabía que al chico le enfermaba que actuase así; debería haberle pedido que le dejara verlo en lugar de arrancarle la carta de las manos. Incluso el duende lo sabía: ahora estaba agitando un dedo, en señal de reprobación. Pero a menos que Harry dijera algo, el guardián de la carta no podía hacer que desaparecieran las palabras que llenaban la hoja.

Bueno, si Harry no reaccionaba ante aquella grosería por parte de Severus, quizás podría intentar provocarle, ahora que estaba asumiendo aquel rol de total esclavo sumiso.

—Mmm, en verdad James tenía una gran cantidad de dinero —comentó Severus—. El total que aparece aquí es, en verdad, bastante asombroso. Por fin voy a poder añadir otra ala a mi mansión.

Ninguna reacción. De hecho, la postura de Harry en la silla había pasado a ser ligeramente más informal. Estaba intentándole demostrar que se lo iba a poner fácil, que estaba _de acuerdo_ con todo aquello, a pesar de que Severus sabía perfectamente que albergaba fuertes sentimientos sobre aquella cuestión en concreto.

—Tu padre siempre pensó que con su oro podría comprarse cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? —siguió probando Severus, intentando transmitir con sus gestos corporales que él también se sentía a gusto, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la carta de Gringotts mientras fingía sentirse completamente embelesado al pensar en todo ese dinero—. Supongo que, en gran medida, tenía razón. Sin duda el oro formaba parte de su atractivo para Lily. Bueno, eso y que era un _sangre limpia._ Ya viste por ti mismo que no le atraían, precisamente, sus cualidades.

Seguía sin obtener ninguna reacción, aunque no se le escapó el hecho de que ahora la mirada de Harry parecía no tener ninguna expresión. Severus sintió una fuerte tentación de abofetearle. Pero se contuvo, mientras recordaba a un desafiante joven que afirmaba con confianza: _mi padre no se pavoneaba_ , mientras miraba con frialdad a Severus por haber sugerido semejante cosa. Aquella aceptación de los insultos no era propia de Harry, en absoluto. Y mucho menos si los insultos iban dirigidos a sus padres.

Sin embargo, aunque eso no le había dado ningún resultado, quizás todavía pudiera hacer algo más. Esta vez haría partícipe a Harry de la nada atractiva realidad de arrebatarle todo ese oro.

—Escribe una orden para Gringotts —ordenó con brusquedad Severus, empujando un pergamino y una pluma a través del escritorio—. Comienzo: _Yo, Harry James Potter, por la presente, doy instrucciones al Banco Mágico Gringotts para transferir el diecisiete de junio de este año_ _,_ _todo el contenido de mi cámara a la trescientos cuarenta y siete, asignada a Severus Snape. Como no me interesa pagar una tarifa por el mantenimiento de_ _esta_ _cámara, os ordeno que la cerréis y se la ofrezcáis a cualquier_ _otra_ _persona_ _que pudiera estar_ _interesada. Os enviaré vía lechuza mi llave en la fecha previamente indicada. La llave estará hechizada bajo un juramento vinculante de autenticidad, que completará esta autorización._ Ahora —dijo Severus, levantando la llave—, coloca esto bajo la carta y tu mano sobre ella. Voy a hechizarla. En el momento en que veas que hago una pausa, tienes que leer en voz alta lo que has escrito. Cuando termines, tendrás que responder las preguntas que yo te haga con claridad y honestidad. ¿Está todo claro?

—Sí, leo y respondo.

Severus apuntó con su varita y dio un golpecito en cada uno de los dedos de Harry mientras sostenía la llave junto con la carta.

— _Veritas scribere et veritas signeo_ —dijo entonces y, después, miró con expectación al joven.

Harry leyó el mandato de forma poco expresiva, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando, al llegar a la última palabra, el escrito se desvaneció por completo.

—¿Eres tú Harry James Potter? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, lo soy.

—¿Este mandato ha sido escrito de tu puño y letra?

—Sí, lo ha sido.

—¿Es este mandato de tu indiscutible deseo?

—Sí, lo es.

— _Veritas mostrato_ —finalizó Snape, lanzándole un sobre—. Ahora dame la llave, y envía la carta al Banco Mágico Gringotts, Cierre de Cuentas, Contenidos Confidenciales Bajo Llave.

Harry lo hizo, lo cual provocó que Severus casi quisiera rechinar los dientes. Había imaginado que esta vez protestaría, diciendo que no tenía por qué entregarle su llave hasta que la invocación lo requiriera... por supuesto, reflexionó Severus, cuando Harry había estado haciendo la lista de activos de su línea de descendencia, entregar el oro había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones. Había luchado bastante más por mantener la capa de invisibilidad y ese _trozo de pergamino que le hab_ _ía sobrado_ fuera de la lista. Aquellas cosas le importaban más que los Galeones, obviamente.

Severus quería ver si el espíritu del joven regresaba al lugar al que pertenecía y, seguramente, aquélla era la única forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno —anunció, guardando la llave de la cámara junto con la lista de Harry—. Supongo que éste ha sido un buen comienzo, aunque también me gustaría hacerme cargo del resto de los activos de tu línea de descendencia. Ahora. Ve a buscarlos.

Al menos, el joven vaciló. Eso probablemente significaba algo. Pero entonces se puso de pie.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo y salió con tranquilidad de la habitación.

Severus escuchó el crepitar de la red _flu_ mientras transportaba a Harry para ir a por sus cosas y, entonces, puso la cabeza sobre el escritorio mientras pensaba. Bueno, todo aquello había sido verdaderamente inesperado. _¿Es que ese estúpido Gryffindor no va a dejar de esforzarse por ser alguien que_ _está claro que_ _no es?_

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 11:54 a.m.  **

Esa vez, Hermione no necesitó que le hiciera una señal, siguió directamente a Harry sin esperar que el chico se lo indicara.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Negro? —dijo con mofa, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de ser tan cuidadoso como la última vez, fue directo a proteger la puerta con un hechizo y después se apoyó contra ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora quiere todos los activos de mi línea de descendencia. Eso significa que quiere cualquier cosa que haya sido de mi padre o de mi madre. Y ya me ha hecho transferirle mi cámara entera a la suya.

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron, sus cejas casi tocándose mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

Abatido, Harry se dejó caer sobre su propia cama y se tumbó.

—Sé que de todas formas tengo que dárselo, así que, en realidad, tampoco me importa tanto, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser hoy.

—Bueno, si te soy sincera, yo creo que es otra prueba —dijo Hermione, asintiendo—. Como el tema de la camiseta. Supongo que sólo quiere ver si lo haces o no.

—¡Pues he estado a punto de _no_ hacerlo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Quiere la capa de mi padre y el Mapa de los Merodeadores, Hermione! ¿Y crees que se va a quedar observando un trozo de pergamino en blanco sin preguntarme para qué sirve? Va a pedirme que se lo cuente todo, ¡lo sé!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Según me contaste, ibas a tener que entregárselos tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo hicieras te lo iba a preguntar de todos modos, ¿o no? Que sea ahora no supone una gran diferencia.

—Le mentiré —dijo cabreado—. No se merece saber la verdad, no después de haberle faltado el respeto a mi madre. ¡Dijo que mi padre no tenía buenas cualidades y que mi madre sólo le quería por su dinero y porque era un _sangre limpia,_ Hermione!

Su amiga sonrió.

—¿Ninguna buena cualidad? Se convirtió en un Animago sin registrar mientras aún estaba en el colegio, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Y eso sin contar siquiera el Mapa, que es una invención prodigiosa!

—Sí, lo es, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que Snape nunca hizo nada parecido mientras estuvo aquí, en el colegio. Creo que podría ser divertido restregárselo por la nariz, ¡hacerle _ver_ lo fabuloso que era mi padre!

—¿Vas a enseñarle a Snape cómo funciona el Mapa?

—Bueno, lo voy a tener que hacer, ¡tarde o temprano! —espetó Harry—. Una vez que realicemos la invocación, hacer caso omiso a sus órdenes podría estropear el intercambio de poderes, así que no tendré muchas opciones.

Hermione pensó sobre aquello y asintió lentamente.

—De todos modos, dentro de poco ya no ibas a necesitar el Mapa —le intentó consolar.

—Sí, ¡gracias por recordármelo! ¡Estoy deseando convertirme en un esclavo que no podrá ir ni venir sin el consentimiento de su maestro!

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —se corrigió con parsimonia Hermione—, me refería a que nos quedan unas semanas para terminar nuestros estudios. ¿Y de qué nos va a servir un mapa de Hogwarts cuando nos hayamos ido...? Oh.

—Sí, ¡oh! —la imitó Harry—. Yo no me voy a ir muy lejos, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Harry...

—Yo también —dijo, pero sin mucho ánimo—. No es tu culpa. _Es_ lo que hay. Tengo que calmarme o cuando llegue abajo, le soltaré algo desagradable y, _ugh_ , ésa es la razón por la que... ya sabes, ¿te acuerdas cómo llegué el otro día? Fue porque le llamé gilipollas.

—Está demostrando que lo es, ¡poniéndote pruebas como ésta! —declaró Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

Harry decidió no retrasar más lo inevitable, así que sacó la capa de su padre del cajón donde la guardaba y, después, con un fuerte suspiro, cogió el Mapa también.

Hermione le dio un cálido abrazo y dejó que se marchara.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 12:20 p.m.  **

Severus observaba la red _flu_ sin apartar la mirada, convencido de que Harry llegaría _utilizando_ la capa invisible; cuando el joven salió de la chimenea, la capa le colgaba de la mano, un trozo de tela iridiscente y brillante. En la otra mano agarraba con firmeza un trozo de pergamino plegado.

Harry puso ambos objetos sobre la mesita que se encontraba delante del sofá y, sin mirar a Severus, se dejó caer sobre él en una postura relajada.

—Todos estos viajes por red _flu_ han hecho que me entre hambre —comentó de forma casual, como si no tuviera que entregar lo que, obviamente, eran sus posesiones más preciadas—. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de almorzar pronto?

—En un momento —murmuró Severus tomando el pergamino—. Dime qué es esto.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que escucharía las mismas palabras que Harry había escrito en la lista cuando le había presionado: _un trozo de pergamino que me sobró_.

—Es un mapa de Hogwarts —anunció el joven con voz monótona, en lugar de lo que había esperado.

 _El infame mapa_. Severus lo había visto de refilón en alguna ocasión cuando era joven, nada más.

—¿Escrito con tinta invisible? —preguntó con sorna.

Esta vez se lo pensó mejor a la hora de lanzar el sencillo hechizo _Revela tus secretos_ , o incluso el más elegante _Mostrare toto_. Una humillación enfrente de Harry había sido más que suficiente, pero al menos aquella noche no habría ningún hombre lobo que pudiera arrebatarle el mapa delante de sus narices.

—¿Y bien? Muéstramelo.

De nuevo, estuvo completamente convencido de que el chico dudaría, por no mencionar que lo que le dijese, sería mentira. Con toda probabilidad el pergamino dejaría repentinamente de funcionar, o le diría que hacía tiempo que no lo usaba y que no se acordaba del hechizo. Fuera lo que fuese, no sería verdad.

Inesperadamente una varita de acebo golpeó ligeramente el pergamino y, a continuación, Harry se inclinó sobre él.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —dijo en un susurro.

Severus cerró la boca, consciente de que la tenía abierta por el asombro, y eso fue antes de que se comenzaran a escribir letras sobre la superficie de la hoja del pergamino: los autores anunciándose en llamativas pinceladas, con un ridículo título que se desplegó en tinta: _El Mapa de los Merodeadores._

Cuando Harry abrió el pergamino, fue apareciendo habitación tras habitación, junto con pequeños puntos en movimiento, claramente etiquetados.

Severus dejó de contener la respiración y lo observó.

—Mi padre era un buen mago —dijo suavemente Harry, sus ojos brillando con orgullo—. He intentado averiguar qué hechizos utilizaron, cómo funciona, pero... —se encogió de hombros ante el desconcierto del profesor.

—¡Se trata sólo de un tonto truco infantil! —le contradijo Severus, arrebatándole el mapa—. Y sobre los hechizos... consulta cualquier texto que trate sobre el tema y descubrirás que no son tan abstrusos.

El joven ni siquiera hizo amago de defender a su padre, aunque, por supuesto, el mapa era bastante impresionante y Severus lo sabía. Cuando lo observó más de cerca, vio varios pasadizos secretos, algunos de ellos desconocidos incluso para él. De repente, algunas de las bromas pesadas que Sirius y James le habían gastado tomaron nuevas dimensiones y Severus reconsideró su opinión acerca del mapa. La magia que se escondía tras él era admirable, a diferencia del uso que le habían dado aquellos chicos crueles y vanidosos.

—¿Cuál es su porcentaje de precisión? —soltó, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran como un insulto.

Potter no reaccionó.

—El mapa señaló que Moody era realmente Crouch —se limitó a decir con languidez.

—¿ _Sabías_ que Crouch enseñó aquí de incógnito durante un _año_ entero y no fuiste capaz de decir nada en absoluto? —bramó Severus, sin intención de suavizar la pregunta.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—También señaló que la rata de Ron era realmente Peter Pettigrew, pero no me di cuenta de la relación que había entre el animal y la persona, hasta que ya no importaba.

—Eso está muy bien, ¿no?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes reflejando perplejidad.

—El no decir las cosas —dijo Snape con desdén, el tono empleado irradiando desprecio. _No_ iba a aceptar por las buenas ese ridículo comportamiento servil, y si tenía que comportarse de forma violenta con Harry y soltarle un aluvión de insultos, lo haría—. ¡Escuchaste a un Basilisco deslizarse por las cañerías y no se te _ocurrió_ mencionárselo a ninguna autoridad! ¡Te olvidaste completamente de la segunda profecía que hizo Trelawney y también de las pistas que te ofrecía el mapa! ¡Le entregaste su siervo de vuelta al Señor Tenebroso! Sabías que queríamos que cerraras tu mente, pero la dejaste completamente abierta para que te engañaran, ¡a pesar de todo!

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry, cerrando los ojos, su voz no reflejaba ninguna emoción—. Maté a Sirius.

Severus dobló el mapa, sorprendido. No se había querido referir a Black en concreto, sino más bien a la rebeldía que había exhibido Harry durante las clases de _Oclumancia_. El chico no lo había intentado, no había practicado, no había querido aprender.

—Lestrange le mató, no tú, Harry —le corrigió con calma—. No vuelvas a decir eso.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry, en el mismo tono muerto, y Severus supo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo: _de_ _acuerdo, no lo diré otra vez_..., en lugar de, _de_ _acuerdo, yo no soy el culpable._

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Severus decidió que ya lo había intentado suficientes veces durante esa mañana. En realidad, no sabía qué podría traspasar aquel _comportamiento_ que el joven se había empeñado en asumir. Quizás cuando les tocara la parte del contacto, Severus podría exigir... _no. No. NO._ Se obligó a poner fin a ese pensamiento. Sería un grave error utilizar el tiempo que pasaban juntos intimando para hacer cualquier cosa que no tuviera el fin de establecer una mutua aceptación. Si Severus abusaba de su autoridad y se aprovechaba de la extraña conformidad de Harry, para probar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar o para ver cuándo estallaba, acabaría teniendo repercusiones en el futuro.

Era posible que ni siquiera fueran capaces de invocar el hechizo si Harry se sentía resentido y traicionado. Y aunque pudieran invocarlo, podría tener consecuencias negativas, por ejemplo, que fuera más difícil conseguir que sus poderes se magnificasen.

 _Almuerzo_ , decidió, ya que se lo había mencionado Harry antes. Y luego un descanso. Más tarde harían algo enfocado a aumentar su intimidad, para ir aproximándose poco a poco a lo que tenían que conseguir para realizar la invocación. Pero no harían nada que pudiera asustar a Harry lo suficiente como para interrumpir su progreso. _Sensatus_ , de nuevo. _Bastantes, además_ , pensó Severus. Lo que tenía en mente no era muy diferente a lo que habían hecho antes, pero el simple hecho de cambiarse a su habitación y hacerlo sobre su cama, probablemente alteraría a Harry.

O quizás no, si Harry mantenía aquella actitud dócil.

—Vamos a comer —avisó con brevedad y le guio hacia su biblioteca privada.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 12:45 p.m.  **

Harry decidió que era más fácil lidiar con Snape cuando tenía algo más que hacer. Por eso, con toda probabilidad, sus horas de estudios habitualmente iban bien, excepto cuando se trataba de Pociones. Comer también suponía una distracción, especialmente desde que le había dado por observar con discreción a Snape para copiar sus modales.

Un plato de fruta cortada de forma artística, apareció como primer plato. Harry se lo habría comido con las manos, pero Snape usó un cuchillo y un tenedor para cortar cada pieza en pulcros y diminutos trozos, así que Harry siguió su ejemplo. En realidad, no fue demasiado difícil, pero cuando apareció el siguiente plato, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas. ¿Un pollo en miniatura? Un pollo asado entero yacía sobre su plato, nada menos, rodeado de patatas con piel roja salpicadas con un poco de mantequilla, perejil y menta.

Harry había trinchado un montón de pollos para tía Petunia, pero nunca uno tan diminuto. Intentó copiar los gráciles movimientos de Snape, pero su pollo acabó absolutamente destrozado. El de Snape en contraste, parecía un criatura perfectamente despellejada y diseccionada que estaba siendo preparada para su inclusión en una poción. Su pollo no tenía una pinta lo que se podía decir apetitosa, pero Harry estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para agitar la cabeza hasta limpiarla de cualquier pensamiento antes de situar su cuchillo sobre él y comenzar a arrancar trozos con ayuda del tenedor.

—¿Dónde crees que los elfos domésticos habrán encontrado estos pollos tan pequeños? —preguntó, curioso.

Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Son gallinas de Cornualles.

Harry no había oído aquello en su vida.

—Ah —dijo, simplemente—. Bueno, la verdad es que sabes cómo comértela —no era de extrañar que el maestro de Pociones fuese conocido por saltarse las comidas en el Gran Comedor con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Debo suponer que no lo has comido antes?

—Ni soufflé, ni mousse, ni parrilla con arroz —comentó Harry.

—Entonces, ¿con qué te alimentaba tu familia? —inquirió de forma casual Snape.

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Eh... ya sabes...

—Nunca he tenido el gusto de cenar con muggles, así que no, no lo sé.

—Bueno, comía un montón de sándwiches de mermelada —dijo Harry pensativo, decidiendo no hacer mención de todas las veces que había tenido que comer _aquello_ mientras los Dursley estaban engullendo el pollo que él había trinchado para ellos—. O frijoles con pan tostado —Snape puso cara de asco, lo cual le pareció bastante interesante a Harry.

El hombre dejó su tenedor en el plato. Una taza de té humeante apareció delante de él, y frente a Harry apareció un recipiente bastante grande con natillas servidas con galletas de mantequilla, junto con un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Levantó una ceja, preguntándose si los elfos domésticos habrían metido la pata con semejante postre, pero Severus no parecía cabreado, así que lo más probable era que simplemente hubiese sido él quien lo hubiera solicitado. Harry se comió hasta la última migaja, incluso lamió los restos de natilla que habían quedado en su cuchara.

—¿Tienes más hambre? —le ofreció Snape—. Ya sabes que puedes comer más.

—No, gracias —contestó Harry observando la habitación. Mientras comía, había sentido que todo iba bien, más o menos, pero ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, y por una buena razón. Seguramente era el momento idóneo para que Snape le pidiera de nuevo que se quitara la camisa o algo así. No estaba exactamente ansioso por obedecer, incluso aunque hubiera encontrado una forma de hacerlo más tolerable, aun así, Harry prefería evitarlo—. Así que, eh... ¿has leído todos esos libros?

—Disfruto leyendo.

—¿Alguno en especial?

—Ninguno que pueda interesarte a ti.

Harry no supo por qué se había sentido tan insultado por ese comentario, con toda seguridad, aquello no fuera nada más que la pura verdad. Probablemente los libros tratarían sobre Pociones o algo por el estilo.

—Creo que hoy vas a volver a tomar vino —prosiguió Snape. Una botella recién descorchada y una única copa alargada de cristal se materializaron en el centro de la mesa; el hombre, obviamente, tenía a los elfos domésticos bien entrenados. Snape llenó medio vaso y se lo ofreció a Harry.

Probablemente parecería grosero, pensó Harry, pero lo olfateó antes de beberlo. Esta vez el vino le pareció bastante más fuerte. Hizo una mueca y pensó decirle que no le gustaba.

—Bebe —le dijo entonces Snape y comprendió que tenía que hacerlo. Harry tomó un largo trago del amargo líquido y, después, otro trago más.

—No te he dicho que lo engulleras —se mofó Snape—. Aunque quiero que te lo termines en los próximos minutos. Después, continuaremos en mi habitación.

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 1:32 p.m.  **

Harry se quedó de pie, bastante nervioso, junto a uno de los extremos de la cama, Severus apuntó con su varita hacia la chimenea y convocó un fuego que emitió una ligera y brillante luz. Con otro hechizo consiguió que se mostrara por la ventana la imagen de una noche estrellada. Pensando que el efecto había sumido a la habitación en un ambiente más oscuro de lo que tenía en mente, Severus encendió unas pocas velas también. Así estaba mejor.

Se había percatado de que Harry se estaba concentrando en respirar profundamente, lo que significaba que se encontraba bajo estrés y que estaba intentando no demostrarlo. Severus se acercó y  quedó de pie frente a él, sus manos agarrando las mejillas de Harry. _Ah,_ _qué_ _tentador_ _,_ podría inclinarse y darle un suave beso, justo como había hecho la noche anterior. Harry no se resistiría; estaba seguro de eso. Podría envolverle entre sus brazos con fuerza, acercarlo, y abrir sus labios para compartir con él un beso de verdad, su primer beso, porque el que le había dado de forma violenta, no contaba, lo había hecho porque...

Severus contuvo el impulso.

El hecho de que Harry no se negara no significaba que fuera el momento adecuado, especialmente considerando que no se resistiría. Su maldita forma de actuar como un esclavo. Severus estaba determinado a poner fin a aquello, pero por ahora, durante su interludio... procedería como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier caso.

Como hubiera hecho incluso si Harry hubiera estado jadeando con nerviosismo y respondiendo de forma cortante y maleducada a cada palabra que Severus dijese.

El hombre bajó sus manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa verde oscuro de Harry y lo desabrochó.

—Creo que es mi turno de desvestirte —susurró.

El joven permaneció callado y le permitió hacerlo. Por supuesto. En realidad, algún comentario perspicaz hubiera estado bien, o incluso que hubiera ofrecido algo de resistencia, porque al menos habría parecido más natural. Esa forzada y antinatural postura que estaba adoptando Harry era, en realidad, bastante preocupante y, según creía Severus, no sólo porque pudiera interferir de forma negativa en la invocación del hechizo. Ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Tiró del dobladillo de la camisa de Harry abriéndola un poco con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero Harry tampoco reaccionó ante eso. Simplemente permaneció en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y uniforme, su pecho subiendo y bajando, marcando el ritmo. Entonces, Severus le desabotonó los puños y con delicadeza le deslizó la camisa por los hombros; aun así, Harry no transmitió, ni mediante una palabra ni jadeando ni haciendo cualquier otro gesto, que sintiese la más mínima inquietud.

Dejando caer despreocupadamente la camisa, Severus le deslizó una mano sobre la clavícula y con veneración buscó con la punta de los dedos las pulsaciones que latían con fuerza en su cuello. _Ah, aquí_ _está_ _..._ la prueba, como si hubiera necesitado cerciorarse de aquello, de que Harry no estaba tan tranquilo como su fachada sugería. ¿Por qué querría aparentar que se sentía calmado? Aquello era lo que desconcertaba tanto a Severus. No se había preocupado por comportarse así antes del miércoles, ¿qué era lo que había provocado aquel cambio tan radical, aquel cambio en cuerpo y alma?

Por supuesto, ya había estado pensando en ello... en lo que podría haberlo provocado. El martes por la noche había sido bastante agitado en más de un sentido: Harry le había desafiado dejando la lección de Pociones a medias, aquellas confesiones sobre sus terribles sueños, ese abrasador beso...

Pero Harry Potter, como bien sabía Severus, estaba bastante lejos de ser un cobarde que se asustara por cualquier cosa de lo enumerado anteriormente. Severus no creía que alguno de aquellos sucesos tuviera algo que ver con aquella nueva y sumisa encarnación del Niño-que-vivió.

Interesante... las pulsaciones aumentaban su fuerza y su velocidad cuanto más tiempo pasaba con los dedos sobre ese punto, aunque a todas vistas, Harry permanecía tan tranquilo y plácido como antes. Severus movió su mano hacia el fuerte bíceps del joven y dobló los dedos contra la firme y flexible carne. _Ah, delicioso_... sus brazos estaban ligeramente bronceados, la piel suave sobre los músculos. Era simplemente perfecto. Ni sobraba, ni faltaba, estaba lo suficientemente tonificado y duro.

—Harry —dijo Severus, aclarándose la garganta cuando su voz emergió con un sonido más gutural de lo que le hubiera gustado—. Abre los ojos.

El verde en ellos parecía casi somnoliento, pero no por el placer, Severus tenía la suficiente experiencia como para notar la diferencia. Esa somnolencia se parecía más a una expresión vacía, una total ausencia de emoción. Y aunque Severus había acusado a menudo a Harry Potter de ser un completo descerebrado, la última cosa que quería era ver al joven convirtiéndose en algo como eso, le horrorizaba que hiciese aquel extraño intento por llevar a cabo un tipo de obediencia que Severus ni siquiera le había pedido.

Chasqueó los dedos con brusquedad, justo enfrente de la aturdida mirada de Harry y el muchacho parpadeó y agitó la cabeza.

—No te duermas —anunció con frialdad—. No sé si te acuerdas, pero se supone que tienes que aprender a disfrutar de mi tacto.

Harry asintió lentamente, su mirada escabulléndose de nuevo hacia esa apariencia vacía. A Severus le costaba soportar aquella situación. Había pensado practicar las mismas caricias durante más tiempo, pero de repente se le ocurrió que hacer algo diferente podría ser beneficioso para la relación que estaban construyendo. Quizás había llegado el momento de poner en práctica lo que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante varios días.

—Me gustaría que me quitaras la camisa —anunció con pereza—. ¿De acuerdo, Harry?

Ninguna resistencia, ni siquiera ante eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo simplemente, su voz no sonaba como si estuviera adormilado sino como... muerta. Severus se dio cuenta de que ese adjetivo también describía su mirada; entonces, el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente abatido. Los dedos de Harry se mostraron fuertes y seguros mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, un botón tras otro, sus manos marchaban de forma constante por el frente de la camisa negra de vestir de Severus. No se entretuvo en cada botón como Severus había hecho antes, sino que se movió metódicamente desde el frente hasta los puños, para retirarle la camisa, después.

Sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia la Marca Tenebrosa y, entonces, los cerró, Harry no fue capaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

—Túmbate —murmuró Severus, tirando de él mientras hablaba, aunque el cuerpo del joven no opuso resistencia. Era como si su mente hubiera dejado de funcionar, como si se hubiera transformado en alguna especie de objeto mágico, capaz de hacer todo lo que se requiriese de él. Sin personalidad, sin tener consciencia de sí mismo, Harry era menos que un esclavo, menos que un elfo doméstico, hablando claro. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una varita que realizara simplemente lo que él decía.

Severus comprendió con una especie de oscura desesperación que odiaba a aquel Harry. Pensó en parar, en hablarle sobre aquel comportamiento, forzarle a que cesara de alguna forma aquel sin sentido, pero no tenía esperanza alguna de conseguir que el joven se comportara de forma diferente si le hablaba del tema. Harry ya le había entregado sus más preciadas posesiones e incluso le había explicado a Severus cómo funcionaba el dichoso mapa; había respondido preguntas bastante íntimas sin ningún reparo. Harry estaba tan sumergido en esa forma de actuar que su propia personalidad había dejado de _existir_.

Severus no sabía cómo traerlo de vuelta, excepto a través de algún invasivo exceso de intimidad y tenía bastante claro que _eso_ sería un terrible error.

Así pues, suspirando, se propuso a llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando hacer durante toda la semana. Se tumbó en la cama, arrastrando a Harry con él, situándose de forma que estuvieran uno al lado del otro, su pecho desnudo presionando contra la cálida espalda de Harry. La cabeza del chico reposaba contra la parte superior del brazo de Severus, quien le atrajo más cerca con el brazo que tenía libre, deslizando los dedos contra las costillas del muchacho y, sin más preliminares, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Harry comenzó a respirar más profundamente. _Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera_ , mientras permitía a Severus hacerle lo que quisiera. Aunque se suponía que tenía que aprender a sentir placer, ¡no a comportarse como si estuviera muerto! Severus se preguntó de nuevo si no debería detener aquello. Sin embargo, no quería; no quería dejar de sentir esa calidez y esa suavidad, a Harry entre sus brazos, a Harry en su cama.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se suponía que Harry debía sentir placer, así que placer sería lo que sentiría.

— _Sensatus_ —susurró Severus, tocando con su varita el hombro del chico.

Y el cuerpo de Harry volvió a la vida.

De repente arqueó la espalda mientras yacía de costado, estirando el cuello hacia un lado, dejando ir la inhibición mientras gemía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sus manos antes inertes, ahora alzándose para cubrir la mano que Severus tenía sobre su pecho. Sollozando bajo la fuerza del caliente beso sobre su hombro, retorciéndose ligeramente, su cuerpo reconociendo el placer y la pasión que sentía y que se había negado durante toda la semana.

Severus acarició el pecho del joven, y le atrajo más cerca dentro de su abrazo, aspirando el cálido e inocente aroma que provenía de él, su beso desplazándose hacia ese sensitivo lugar justo detrás de la oreja de Harry, lanzando _Sensatus_ cada vez que el joven comenzaba a tensarse. Memorizó con manos, boca y dientes la curva de la espalda de Harry, la forma plana de su estómago, los duros músculos de su pecho.

Más tarde, dejó que Harry fuera eliminando poco a poco los efectos del hechizo, conociendo el instante exacto en que esto sucedería; sus suaves jadeos de placer cesaron y fueron remplazados por la constante cadencia de una profunda respiración. En ese momento, Harry estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, Severus de lado, pero inclinando medio cuerpo sobre él. Irguiéndose un poco, Severus envolvió suavemente los labios alrededor de un pequeño y oscuro pezón, su lengua moviéndose de forma constante en círculos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro.

Esperó escuchar a Harry pedir más _Sensatus_ , pero el joven simplemente yació quiescente y sumiso, sin participar lo más mínimo.

Frustrado, Severus se incorporó y apartó con brusquedad a Harry.

—Levántate —gruñó—. Sal de mi cama.

Harry se levantó con calma, rotando las piernas hasta el borde y poniéndose de pie, dando la espalda al otro hombre. Entonces se giró, sus ojos cuidadosamente inexpresivos mientras buscaban en el suelo su camisa. La recogió del piso y estuvo a punto de ponérsela. A pesar de la tranquilidad que transmitía, sus dedos estaban temblando ligeramente.

—No te vistas, vísteme a mí, _esclavo_ —ordenó Severus con dureza, creyendo que aquel podría ser el momento en el que su conformidad podría ser quebrada.

Las manos de Harry dieron una sacudida, su mandíbula se apretó, pero la pequeña rebelión fue abortada antes de alcanzar sus labios.

—Sí, Severus —fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció y dejó caer su propia camisa verde para recoger la negra y arrugada.

Severus observó aquel acto con desesperación, pero no lo mostró a través de su dura expresión y sus duras palabras.

 _—Eres_ patético —soltó con aspereza, determinado a quebrar aquella complacencia de una vez por todas—. ¿En serio tu sentido común se reduce a ofrecerme una prenda de vestir sucia? Se supone que tienes que utilizar tu mente tan bien como tu cuerpo para complacerme, ¿sabes? ¡Consígueme una camisa limpia y abstente de proferir semejante estupidez en un futuro!

En todo caso, los insultos sólo condujeron a Harry hacia un estado todavía más apático, asemejándose bastante a una especie de trance. Asintiendo, se movió para abrir el armario. El Harry que Severus conocía se habría reído por lo bajo al ver la cantidad de prendas negras que había allí, sin ningún otro color a simple vista. Habría hecho algún comentario ingeniosamente despectivo sobre que el hábito hace al monje. Severus perdió las ganas de bromear y echó de menos el _desafío_ que habría supuesto para él, el verdadero Harry Potter.

Aquel completo joven sin expresión estaba comenzando a darle miedo. Muy pocas cosas asustaban a Severus, pero la perspectiva de que Harry Potter nunca emergiera de nuevo de su aturdimiento, era una de aquellas cosas. Por supuesto, Severus era consciente de que Harry sólo se comportaba así mientras estaba con _él_ ; durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor se le veía tan animado como siempre. Aunque, suponía, eso era poco consuelo. Demasiado pronto los amigos de Harry dejarían la escuela para comenzar sus nuevas vidas y Harry se quedaría allí con Severus, y caería tan profundamente dentro de esa horrible sumisión que quizás nunca más volviera a salir de ella.

Irritado, Severus arrebató la camisa de las manos de Harry y se la puso él mismo.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? —espetó, adoptando su expresión más despectiva, mientras recorría con la mirada, de arriba abajo, la silueta más pequeña del muchacho—. ¿Tienes más ganas de _Sensatus_ y por eso te paseas de esa forma? ¡Recoge tu camisa!

De nuevo, ninguna reacción a los insultos.

Severus se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la sala, dejándose caer en una silla y cogiendo el Mapa de los Merodeadores de la mesa. En realidad, aquello era ingenioso, así como una obra de arte. Seguramente ese aspecto habría sido cosa de Lupin, razonó. El gran despliegue de magia probablemente procedería de Potter. De Potter y de Black.

Harry entró a la sala como si tal cosa, su camisa completamente abotonada y colocada, su pelo más o menos peinado gracias a un poco de agua.

—Ven y siéntate a mi lado —dijo Severus con desdén —. En el suelo.

Harry hizo _eso_ también, para mayor disgusto de Severus.

—Estoy pensando que este mapa puede serme bastante útil —comenzó a hablar Severus en tono contemplativo. Estirando la mano, deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Harry y acarició los mechones, devolviéndolos a su estado habitual de desorden—. Nunca más tendré que recorrer los oscuros pasillos en busca de estudiantes que se salten el toque de queda. Ahora, puedo quedarme aquí relajado y disfrutar del té de la tarde, mientras observo dónde va cada uno —sonrió y tiró ligeramente del pelo de Harry mientras añadía—: no era lo que tu padre tenía en mente cuando lo hizo, estoy seguro. Por supuesto, confío en que tampoco tenía intención de que te convirtieras en un _catamita_ (1), de mi exclusiva propiedad. ¿Qué diría, si te viera aquí sentado en el suelo, siendo acariciado como si fueras un perro?

Harry no respondió.

—¡No era una pregunta retórica! —bramó entonces Severus—. ¿Qué piensas que diría tu padre si te viera así?

Harry cerró los ojos.

—No tengo ni idea, Severus. No lo conocí.

Buena respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas que diría Black si supiese que has estado en mi cama?

La voz de Harry no mostró ni un signo de emoción.

—Sirius vomitaría.

—¿Y Lupin? —dijo con sorna Severus—. Te llevabas bien con él, creo recordar. Fue casi como un segundo padrino para ti, ¿no lo fue, por un tiempo? ¿Qué piensas que diría si supiera que eres mi esclavo, mi esclavo sexual? ¿Vomitaría también?

—No, Remus lo entendería —afirmó lentamente Harry.

—Claro, _Remus_ lo entendería —le imitó Severus con crueldad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el reposabrazos de la silla, una acción que hizo que la otra mano del hombre rozara su cuello, aunque Severus no creía que se hubiera movido buscando ese contacto. Harry simplemente estaba cansado y lo estaba demostrando.

—Remus sabe lo que es tener que hacer frente a algo que es más grande que uno mismo, algo que es más grande que todas sus esperanzas y sueños —le explicó Harry—. La luna llega para él cada mes y no puede detenerla, ni puede detenerse a sí mismo para evitar cambiar, y aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas alterar su destino, no serviría de nada. Remus probablemente diría que _Cambiare Podentes_ es mi luna, y que debo aprender a vivir con cada una de sus fases.

 _Bastante bien razonado_ , pensó Severus. De hecho, _seguramente eso sería lo que pensaría Lupin._

Severus regresó su atención al mapa, observando distraídamente que el director estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina.

— _Accio_ pergamino, _Accio_ pluma y tinta —dijo Severus, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea—. Creo que le vamos a dar otro uso al ingenio de tu padre, uno mejor que para hacer trucos y travesuras, pero ahora no estoy de humor para realizar trabajos aburridos —le tendió con brusquedad a Harry el material para escribir, y desplegó el mapa sobre la mesita—. Hazme una lista con los nombres de quienes salgan fuera de los límites establecidos. Asegúrate de anotar al lado de cada nombre, la hora y el lugar de la infracción.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Harry Potter, el héroe de Gryffindor, no pasaría por eso.

Pero Harry simplemente apuntó con su varita y lanzó un hechizo.

— _Tempus sempre_ —dijo, de forma que un reloj fantasmagórico emergió de la punta de ésta, las manecillas brillando de color azul y gris al moverse. Entonces, estudió el mapa y comenzó a escribir nombres.

Severus contuvo un suspiro y cogiendo un manual de pociones, comenzó a leer, su mente no tan centrada en el polvo de hada como en el extraño comportamiento que se estaba dando lugar frente a sus ojos.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) Catamita: Un catamita era el compañero joven, preadolescente o adolescente, en una relación entre dos hombres en el mundo antiguo, especialmente en la [antigua Roma](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antigua_Roma). Generalmente hace referencia al joven amante [homosexual](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexual) y pasivo. La palabra deriva del latín catamitus. (Fuente: Wikipedia).


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 4:06 p.m. **

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente —dijo finalmente Snape, un momento más tarde—. Déjame ver tu lista.

Harry se la tendió sin mediar palabra, su expresión vacía.

—¿Alguna razón por la que has apuntado sólo a los Slytherins que se han saltado las normas? —preguntó Severus alzando las cejas.

Harry levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos fueron los únicos que se salieron de los límites establecidos.

O aquélla era su forma de rebelarse con astucia o estaba siendo honesto. Severus no estaba seguro, pero no lo consideraba un tema tan importante como para lanzarle un _Legeremens_. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuando observó el mapa sólo vio a Slytherins donde no debían estar.

—Quema la lista —le dijo a Harry—. No voy a quitarle puntos a Slytherin.

Harry no hizo ninguna objeción, aunque Severus había esperado que protestara.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es el hechizo para que el mapa se borre de nuevo?

—Travesura realizada —respondió Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño con cabreo.

—Travesuras no es lo que tu padre y sus amigos hacían con él. Su especialidad era hacer cosas crueles a los demás. En realidad, los cuatro deberían haber sido seleccionados en Slytherin —cuando los ojos del joven simplemente brillaron sin emoción ante sus palabras, Severus se dio cuenta de que quizás _selección_ era la clave de la cuestión. Había estado actuando de forma errónea, pensando como un Slytherin, intentando provocar y manipular a Harry para que dejara atrás esa inusual mirada. _Una camisa de un color diferente,_ _un insulto tras otro_ _, haciéndole entregar sus propiedades antes de lo necesario._ No era de sorprender que Harry no hubiera respondido como esperaba.

 _Él_ era un Gryffindor. El camino para traspasar su grueso cráneo probablemente sería a través de la honestidad y la franqueza más que con la sutileza y la perspicacia, y Severus sabía que debería haberse dado cuenta de ello la primera noche en la que Harry había comenzado a actuar de forma tan extraña. Le había tomado tanto tiempo llegar a tan simple conclusión que se sentía verdaderamente estúpido.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo, Potter? —soltó con brusquedad Severus.

La mirada en los ojos de Harry no recobró ni un poco de su característico brillo.

—Nada.

—Oh, _nada_ —le imitó Severus—. ¡Te has limitado a caminar hasta aquí, como si fueras un sonámbulo, en cada una de tus visitas!

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Sonámbulo?

—¡Sí! —gruñó Severus, inclinándose para chasquear los dedos justo enfrente de los ojos de Harry—. Ahora, ¡despierta!

Otro parpadeo.

—Estoy despierto, Severus. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo sabes perfectamente —cuando Harry no respondió, Severus suspiró—. Es por esta exagerada sumisión que has adoptado. Tienes que parar.

Ahora los ojos verdes parecieron confundidos.

—Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me dices.

—¡En realidad parece como si lo estuviera haciendo otra persona!

Todavía más confusión, había tanta en su mirada que Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente por la cabeza del joven.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Harry, mirándole fijamente. Merlín, parecía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo _Mesmeri_ _zante_ (1), sus ojos permanecieron totalmente fijos durante un momento y de pronto se mostraron _imperturbables_.

—No estás actuando como siempre —le explicó Severus—. Y tienes que entregarte tú mismo, Harry, no a un maniquí que se parece a ti. ¿Piensas que ésta es la forma adecuada de cumplir con los requerimientos de _Podentes_ _?_ Porque te puedo asegurar que no lo es.

—Pero estoy siendo yo mismo —dijo lentamente Harry.

—¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡Harry Potter discute y desobedece y merodea por donde le viene en gana y generalmente es como un dolor de muelas!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa opacidad.

—¿Quieres que discuta, que desobedezca y que merodee por donde me venga en gana?

—¡No! —rugió Severus.

—Bueno, pues entonces no lo entiendo —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

Severus tenía que admitirlo, incluso él sabía que no estaba siendo demasiado claro con respecto a aquel asunto. No quería un Harry desobediente ni desafiante en todo momento. Eso haría que la convivencia con él fuera bastante desagradable, aparte de perjudicarlos a la hora de completar doblemente los poderes. Pero aquella odiosa sumisión también era mala e interferiría en _Podentes_ de la misma forma o peor, porque Severus no podía soportarlo.

—Se supone que tendrías que oponerte —le explicó con brevedad—. Deberías estar bajo más tensión de la que estás.

Harry cambió de posición para arrodillarse mientras pensaba en ello.

—¡No deberías estar sentado en el suelo como si fuera algo natural —explotó entonces Severus—, ni parecer tan complaciente conmigo mientras insulto a tu padre!

—Me sentaré en una silla si eso te complace —dijo Harry con suavidad en lugar de alterarse y se levantó para hacer lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Y no te molestan los insultos? —le acusó Severus, comenzando a preguntarse qué _sería_ lo que realmente le importara.

—Más o menos los estaba esperando —dijo Harry—. Aunque hubiera preferido que no mencionases a mi padre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres: saber si me has hecho daño? —se encogió de hombros—. Soy humano, Severus. Si me cortas, sangro.

—No estaba tratando de _herirte_ —le dijo Severus, dándose cuenta de que era normal que Harry estuviera bajo esa impresión—. Estaba intentando _encontrarte_. Sé que querías a Sirius Black. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que vomitaría si supiera en lo que te vas a convertir?

Otro encogimiento de hombros, demostrando tanta indiferencia que no parecía un Gryffindor en absoluto.

—¿Y qué le voy a hacer si sé que vomitaría? —le preguntó Harry, pareciendo como si intentara evitar el profundo dolor que sentía muy adentro, mientras seguía hablando—. Sirius hacía las cosas sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizás sea debido a todo el tiempo que pasó con los Dementores.

—Tu padrino nunca fue consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos —le corrigió Severus sin rodeos—. No creo que se le pasara por la cabeza que el provocar que un compañero suyo fuera mutilado tuviera como resultado su expulsión y con toda probabilidad el sacrificio de Lupin.

Harry juntó las manos y las apretó, entonces las relajó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Basta ya de Black —pronunció Severus—. Lo que tenemos que resolver sólo nos involucra a nosotros.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré —insistió con paciencia Harry—. Ya no sé qué más decir.

 _Eso sería demasiado_ _incluso para un Gryffindor,_ pensó Severus, de todas formas, decir las cosas de forma directa no iba con él. Su mente estaba más orientada hacia la estrategia. Se trasladó al sofá en el que el joven estaba sentado, tan cerca como para tocarle.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera —inquirió con voz sedosa—, que te quitaras cada prenda que llevas puesta, para poder ver lo que voy a adquirir con el intercambio _Podentes_ _?_

Bueno, al menos, palideció un poco con aquella pregunta, pero esa reacción no evitó que comenzara a desabrochar los botones de sus puños. Severus le golpeó las manos, para que las apartara de ahí y negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haberlo retado. No quería que aquella competencia de voluntades se interpusiera en la relación de intimidad que debían construir. Sólo quería que el joven se enfrentase él, que exigiera negociar, demostrando su fortaleza... incluso dentro del contexto de obediencia que _Podentes_ requería.

Pero, ¿qué más podía _hacer_ _?_ Intrascendentes insultos habían resultado ser completamente ineficaces, y Harry se había mostrado más que capaz de someterse a las banales e irracionales órdenes que le había dado. Otro mandato, algo recóndito, algo con lo que _nunca_ estaría de acuerdo de forma voluntaria, algo que le hiciera _despertar_...

Pídele que renuncie a algo que le importe muchísimo algo como... no, lo único que tenía era el mapa y la capa, y no había servido de nada. Pero si se refería a _alguien_ , entonces...

—No vuelvas a hablar con la señorita Granger —anunció Severus con frialdad—. Ni una palabra.

Harry le dirigió una extraña mirada, una que Severus no fue capaz de interpretar. No era de desafío, en realidad, pero tampoco era de un conformismo absoluto.

—Ya le dije a Hermione que no se entrometiera de nuevo —dijo tranquilamente el joven—. No volverá a inmiscuirse en esto.

—¿En esto?

—Sí —Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando alrededor de la habitación—. En lo nuestro.

Severus inclinó la cabeza.

—De todas formas, no vas a volver a hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —presionó Harry, poniéndose recto en el asiento, los dedos de las manos entrelazados en su regazo.

—No te concierne _por qué me_ _importa_ —le reprochó Severus. La leve resistencia que había mostrado Harry había sido un avance, pensó. Un empujón un poco más fuerte y esa actitud de esclavo se haría añicos; por fin podrían dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar a construir la relación que necesitaban de verdad—. Eres mío y harás lo que yo te diga, te guste o no, ¡lo entiendas o no!

Harry levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando, pero cuando se encontraron con los de Severus, eso cambió. La luz de sus ojos se atenuó, entonces parpadeó y después desapareció por completo.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente, y volvió la mirada hacia el mapa, sus dedos rozando un nombre. El de ella, sin duda—. ¿Lanzo el hechizo para que el mapa se desvanezca —preguntó, cambiando de tema—, o prefieres dejarlo como está?

—Travesura realizada —dijo el propio Severus, golpeando ligeramente con su varita el pergamino y observando como todas las letras desaparecían—. ¿Qué quieres decir con “de acuerdo”?

Harry dobló el mapa y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste. No volveré a hablar con Hermione.

—¿Y esa perspectiva no te molesta? —soltó Severus, impactado ante la situación. ¡Harry y la chica habían vivido prácticamente el uno para el otro desde primero! ¿Estaba renunciando a ella con tanta facilidad, con apenas una objeción y ya? ¿Sin demandar siquiera una explicación razonable? ¿Por qué no estaban discutiendo sobre aquella orden, al igual que habían hecho cuando Severus le había pedido que se abstuviese de satisfacerse?

Lo único que quería hacer ahora Severus era zarandear al chico y preguntarle: _¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Harry Potter?_

—Me molesta —respondió Harry.

—¿Pero no vas a debatir la orden?

—No.

—Supongo que estás pensando que, después de todo, sólo quedan tres semanas para terminar el curso —dijo Severus con aire despectivo, creyendo que echar un poco de sal en la herida podría hacer maravillas en aquel Harry que más parecía un autómata que una persona—. No la volverás a ver de nuevo cuando el curso acabe, así que puedes empezar ya a acostumbrarte a estar sin ella. Bueno, ¿es eso lo que estás pensando?

—Estaba pensando que habría sido bonito contar con Hermione durante estas tres últimas semanas —respondió con monotonía Harry—. Pero si tú lo dices, no volveré a hablar con ella.

De repente, Severus se dio cuenta de que no quería cenar con Harry, y mucho menos tener con él otra sesión de _Sensatus_. Sólo quería que el joven saliera de su vista.

—¡Fuera! —bramó, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Vete! ¡Ya!

~

** Sábado, veintitrés de mayo de 1998, 5:11 p.m. **

—Estás de coña —dijo Hermione, mirando hacia abajo a la hoja de pergamino que Harry le había puesto en la mano—. ¡De verdad te ha ordenado que no me hables!

Harry se inclinó sobre el papel y escribió: _sí_.

—¿Y vas a limitarte a obedecerle?

Esa vez asintió.

Hermione suspiró.

—Pensé que sólo caías en esa rutina de dejar-de-pensar-sólo-obedecer cuando estabas con él, Harry.

 _No exactamente_ , escribió, no iba a explicarle a Hermione las indicaciones que Snape le había dado sobre abstenerse. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. _De todos modos, es más seguro de esta manera_ , añadió.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró Hermione—. Quiero decir, si charlamos como siempre mientras estemos aquí arriba, podríamos olvidarnos y hacerlo también, sin querer, durante las comidas o en los pasillos, y ahí podría vernos. Pero esto no me gusta, ¿notas, Harry? ¿No te parece un poco infantil?

Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa y escribió: _Sí él puede ser_ _gilipollas_ _entonces yo también puedo._

—Así que ¿piensas que ésta es otra prueba, como lo de la camisa verde?

Harry se puso un dedo en la boca y, en ese momento, desde detrás de las cortinas cerradas de su cama, escucharon a alguien venir. Parecía Seamus. _Escribe también_ , garabateó, _pero_ _no pongas nombres. Escucha, está actuando un poco extraño conmigo últimamente. Algo así como si_ _pretendiera provocarme_ _._ _Mi_ _tío también solía_ _hacerlo_ _._ _Él_ _me pinchaba y me pinchaba y me pinchaba para conseguir que me_ _rebelara_ _y entonces tener una excusa para pegarme con su cinturón._ _Creo que él_ _se_ _está comportando_ _parecido. Quiere que_ _me niegue o le desobedezca_ _. Y por alguna extraña razón le vuelve loco que no le discuta_ _lo que me ordena_ _, pero no_ _tanto_ _como para castigarme,_ _lo que_ _habría hecho si hubiera entrado en su jueguecito._

Harry no escribió nada más, si le daba más detalles iba a acabar aburriéndola como una ostra.

Hermione leyó la nota, asintiendo y añadió: _ten cuidado_. Entonces, después de una pausa, añadió: _si continuamos haciendo esto, Ron se va a dar cuenta. Y otras personas también. ¿Qué vamos a decirles?_

Harry se encogió de hombros. _Tú eres la inteligente. Piensa algo._

Hermione mordisqueó el extremo de la pluma durante un rato, después, escribió: _Podríamos contarles que es alguna tradición muggle para la semana de los exámenes. Para tener buena suerte._

Harry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada, entonces, trató de callarse.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquirió Seamus.

—Oh, nada —respondió Harry, mordiéndose la mano mientras hablaba—. Sólo estaba pensando en esa clase, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando Lupin nos enseñó a confundir al boggart.

—Sí, la araña con patines —dijo Seamus riéndose entre dientes—. Snape vestido de vieja.

 _No necesitaba esa imagen_ , escribió Harry, y esa vez fue Hermione la que tuvo que contener una risita.

~

** Domingo, veinticuatro de mayo de 1998  **

El domingo, Harry se sentó con Ron y Hermione para desayunar, comer y cenar. Sentía que Snape le observaba, por lo que tuvo especial cuidado de hablar sólo con Ron, quien ya sabía que Harry y Hermione estaban intentando hacer “algo muggle” y no se hablarían hasta que los exámenes hubieran acabado. Por supuesto, eso significaba que a Hermione no le quedaba otra que escribirle notas también, aunque se lo tomaba con filosofía. Harry tenía la sensación de que ella sólo quería hacerle sentir mejor, asegurándose de que él no fuese el único que escribiese en lugar de hablar. Cuando Ron estaba cerca, sin embargo, hablaban a través de él. De hecho, se lo tomaban a risa.

—Dile a Hermione que me pase la sal —dijo Harry, observando a Ron, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Está sentada a tu lado, colega! —exclamó Ron, antes de acordarse. Entonces su rostro formó una enorme sonrisa e inclinándose hacia ella dijo—: Hermione, Harry quiere que le pases la sal.

Hermione se la entregó.

—¿Le dices a Harry que necesito la pimienta? —añadió, comenzando a reírse.

—Harry, Hermione quiere la pimienta.

Harry se la pasó y le dio el salero a Ron de vuelta.

—Dile a Hermione que ya he terminado con esto. Ah, y dale las gracias, ¿vale?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto, un comportamiento como aquel no iba a pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, han discutido? —le preguntó Dean a Ron, observando a Harry y a Hermione, quienes para entonces, parecían tener ciertas dificultades para mantener el semblante serio.

—¿Te lo parece? —le contestó Ron—. Nah, no te preocupes por ellos. Es una superstición muggle o algo así me han dicho. Personalmente, creo que se están dejando llevar por el estrés.

—Ron —le llamó Hermione—, no hay razón para estresarse por los EXTASIS. Sólo nos van a hacer preguntas sobre el temario para que podamos demostrar lo que hemos aprendido. En realidad, deberías alegrarte por tener la oportunidad de validar los siete valiosos años que has pasado en la escuela.

—Dile a Hermione que la gente normal piensa que los exámenes de fin-de-curso son de todo menos emocionantes —dijo Harry.

—Dile a Harry que lo hará bien si consigue relajarse mientras lo examinan —replicó Hermione.

—Dile a Hermione que, si me relajo, me quedaré dormido sobre la hoja del examen.

—Dile a Harry que se sabe tan bien las materias como para poder hacer los exámenes mientras duerme.

—Volved a escribiros notas, ¿vale? —Ron sonrió mientras se levantaba para irse—. ¿Tengo que estar así durante toda la semana? Creo que los dos estáis chalados.

Harry también sonrió y escribió: _¿qué vamos a decirle cuando los exámenes se acaben?_ Mantuvo la mirada pegada a su plato y le pasó la nota por debajo de la mesa. La última cosa que quería era que Snape se diese cuenta del juego que se traían y añadiera: _no escribir a la señorita Granger,_ a su lista de restricciones.

Hermione miró la nota a hurtadillas y apartó rápidamente la vista, murmurando al aire, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial:

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

Cuando Harry observó a la Mesa Principal, vio que Snape estaba observándolos cuidadosamente, por lo que se centró en comer en lugar de escribir otra nota.

**

Notas del autor:

(1) Mesmerizante: en el original “Mesmer”. Apellido del psicólogo considerado el padre de la hipnosis moderna. (Información extraída de Wikipedia).


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

**Del lunes veinticinco** **,** **al** **miércoles veintisiete de mayo de 1998**

Los EXTASIS resultaron ser bastante parecidos a los TIMOS sólo que con la misma presión multiplicada por diez. Esos exámenes, después de todo, eran los que podían abrir o cerrar las puertas hacia cualquier carrera. Así era para todo el mundo, excepto para Harry. Había esperado tener los nervios de punta, pero en realidad encontró la experiencia de las pruebas más bien liberadora, ya que, por una vez en su vida, no tenía que preocuparse de los resultados. Se lo había tomado como le había dicho Snape, como una forma de evaluar de manera objetiva sus propias habilidades, y ya no le preocupaba si lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para entrar en el programa de Aurores. Era relajante entrar a examinarse de esa forma y saber que los resultados, en realidad, daban igual.

Porque no iban a definir _su_ vida.

De hecho, Hermione tenía razón acerca de la diferencia que había entre entrar relajado a un examen o nervioso. Generalmente, contestaba las preguntas de los exámenes con los dedos apretados, la frente fruncida y un gran dolor de cabeza atacándole mientras se encorvaba sobre su escritorio e intentaba pensar en algo remotamente relevante sobre el tema que le preguntaban. Era como si toda aquella tensión le desconectara el cerebro o algo así, porque de esa manera sólo conseguía escribir cosas extraordinariamente estúpidas y tontas. Cuando revisaba su examen más tarde, gemía y pensaba que Snape no estaba tan equivocado cuando le llamaba estúpido.

Durante su primer examen de los EXTASIS, mientras el supervisor caminaba por los pasillos de la sala, Harry se dio cuenta de que, esa vez, el estrés y el sobresfuerzo serían un gasto de energía inútil. Ya no tenía que impresionar a ningún inútil del Ministerio con sus calificaciones. El simple hecho de saber aquello, le ayudó a relajarse. Apoyando su espalda en la silla, una pierna doblada, la otra estirada, abordó el examen, pregunta a pregunta. Su mente comenzó a hacer asociaciones, comparando y contrastando varios elementos de la magia que tenían relación con el tema en cuestión. Se dio cuenta de que sabía bastante poco. Pero cuando comenzó a escribir las respuestas del examen, los pensamientos siguieron fluyendo. Relajarse marcó la diferencia. Harry se dijo que probablemente debería enviarle flores a Hermione o algo por el estilo, ya que había estado diciéndole que tratara de relajarse en los exámenes durante _años_.

Las prácticas nunca habían supuesto un mayor problema para él, por lo que le parecieron todavía más fáciles al no sentir ninguna presión por los resultados que obtendría.

Realmente, la semana estaba avanzando muy bien, EXTASIS tras otro. Para el miércoles por la mañana incluso Ron se dio cuenta de la confianza y la tranquilidad que emanaban de Harry. Por alguna razón, había llegado a la conclusión de que el truco muggle para la buena suerte había funcionado; por lo que dejó de hablar a sus dos amigos. Harry sonrió y dejó que lo hiciera. Le parecía bien si así aumentaba la confianza de su amigo.

Pero el miércoles fue cuando las cosas pasaron de ir sólo bien, a no-tan-bien y, después, a ser completamente desastrosas.

Ése era el día en el que estaba programado el EXTASIS de Pociones. El examen teórico por la mañana, y el práctico por la tarde.

Harry se relajó como había estado haciendo desde el lunes, su postura transmitiendo despreocupación, de lo tranquilo que estaba por aquel entonces. Pero cuando el examen llegó, hasta el último gramo de su habitual pánico regresó de nuevo. _Discutir los efectos de la metalurgia_ _del_ _caldero_ _sobre pociones que requieran elaboración de corta y_ _de larga duración_ _. Incluir las seis clases de calderos comunes en la respuesta._ _Mencionar_ _, como mínimo, tres pociones diferentes de cada tipo y explicar cómo la interacción entre el caldero, los componente_ _s_ _y el tiempo de preparación afecta a las propiedades tanto mágicas como físicas._

La mitad de su cerebro comenzó a gritar: _¡bronce, cobre, hierro!_ Mientras la otra mitad chillaba: _¿A quién intentas engañar? Eres malo en Pociones. ¡Tus conocimientos_ _sobre_ _Pociones_ _son una mierda_ _!_

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo entero estaba comenzando a curvarse como una garra alrededor del pupitre, y cuanto más se decía a sí mismo que se relajara, más le costaba hacerlo. Y lo que más le frustraba de todo aquello era que estaba seguro de que _sabía_ la respuesta. Los tipos de caldero habían sido un tema recurrente en clase, año tras año. Conocía una _gran_ cantidad de tipos de calderos.

Pero no se veía capaz de recordar ninguno de ellos, no con el dolor de cabeza que rugía en su cerebro mientras sus dedos se ceñían con tanta fuerza sobre la pluma, que sabía que ya estaba más allá de la posible salvación.

Durante el almuerzo, ni siquiera su jueguecito de las notitas pudo animarlo.

Snape no estaba allí, por lo que Hermione le escribía sin ocultarse: _Bueno,_ _la verdad es que lo he disfrutado_ _. Con un tema_ _tan_ _fácil. ¿Qué te_ _ha parecido_ _a ti, Harry?_

Harry cogió su varita y lanzó un _Incendio_ que iluminó el pequeño trozo de pergamino con el fuego que inflamó el papel.

 _Vamos,_ _Harry,_ escribió Hermione en un nuevo trozo. _Con lo bien que lo habías hecho en tus otros exámenes._

 _Sólo está intentando ser amable_ , pensó Harry, por lo que contestó de vuelta: _no puedo con Pociones._

_Oh, no seas ridículo, ¡por supuesto que puedes!_

_No._

_Sí._

_No._

_Harry, piensas de esa forma por culpa del profesor Snape. Casi te ha obligado a pensar_ _así_ _. Pero sí que puedes, lo único que tienes que hacer es darte cuenta y_ _,_ _entonces_ _,_ _lo harás bien._

_No._

_Sí._

Aburrido de la discusión, Harry quemó esa nota también, echando los restos carbonizados dentro de un vaso medio lleno de zumo de calabaza. Entonces, se apartó de la mesa y se levantó para dirigirse hacia abajo, a las mazmorras, que era donde se iba a realizar la parte práctica del examen de Pociones. La única cosa buena del último-examen-del-año de Pociones, meditó Harry mientras se sentaba en su taburete habitual, era que al menos Snape no estaría allí para verlo fracasar.

Y siempre fracasaba.

~

** Miércoles, veintisiete de mayo de 1998, 7:04 p.m.  **

Exámenes o no, Severus no había considerado oportuno cambiar su cita de las tardes con Harry, así que el miércoles después de cenar, el joven llegó hasta allí por red _flu_ como de costumbre.

Snape parecía diferente aquella semana, reflexionó Harry mientras perdía el equilibrio al salir por la chimenea, sus gafas haciendo equilibrios en su cara. ¿Quizás sólo era debido por deferencia a los EXTASIS? Lo único que Harry tenía claro era que el hombre había dejado de burlarse constantemente de él y tampoco le insultaba o le ponía pruebas camufladas como órdenes. Esta semana, simplemente, había dejado a Harry estudiar. Ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre el temario, como había estado haciendo con anterioridad. Se había convertido en una rutina que poco antes de que llegara la hora de marcharse, Snape le servía un vaso de vino —Harry se había dado cuenta de que siempre era una nueva variedad—, pero no se habían vuelto a repetir los habituales acercamientos para tocarle o besarle. En su lugar, Snape simplemente le preguntaba cómo le había ido ese día con los exámenes que había tenido.

Y se pasaban el tiempo hablando, eso era todo. Para Harry, todo aquello era bastante estresante, ya que se mantenía a la expectativa de recibir una orden en cualquier momento. _Quítate la camiseta. Quítame la camisa. Túmbate delante del fuego. Ven a mi cama._ Pero Snape no decía ninguna cosa remotamente parecida a aquello.

En realidad, no se habían tocado desde el sábado. Y Harry no se quejaba, pero se sentía un poco confundido. ¿Quizás Snape pensaba que ya había aprendido lo suficiente sobre cómo sentir placer de su mano? _¿Y eso_ no era para deprimirse? A Harry no le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que pronto dejaría de necesitar _Sensatus_. Sin él, podía reconocer un sentimiento revoloteando por su estómago cada vez que Snape recorría su cuello con aquellos largos y lentos besos. En realidad, lo único que el hechizo hacía era que admitiera a través de sus reacciones que, en efecto, le gustaban los pequeños masajes de espalda que le daba Snape, entre otras cosas. El hechizo además le ayudaba a humillarse jadeando y gimiendo. En general, le sorprendía que Snape no lo hubiera mencionado ni una sola vez. Harry había estado esperando que le ridiculizase desde la primera vez que había sucedido.

Por supuesto, Snape parecía totalmente centrado en conseguir que _Podentes_ funcionase. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que no era buena idea decir algo que provocase que Harry se contuviera y no se dejase llevar.

Que se burlase de él por lo que había sucedido aquel día en clase de Pociones era otro asunto. Por ahora, toda la escuela debía saber lo mal que le había ido en el examen práctico, así que sin ninguna duda Snape también lo sabría. Y no dudaría en insultar a Harry por _eso_ , ¿verdad? Era el único fin de su existencia, su autoproclamada misión en la vida, atormentar a las pobres almas que no tenían unos amplios conocimientos sobre la materia que impartía.

Curiosamente, parecía que Snape no estaba en sus aposentos cuando Harry llegó. Eso no ocurría a menudo. Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual del sofá y comenzó a repasar Defensa, puesto que tenía el examen al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no logró avanzar demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que su caldero había comenzado a echar espuma a la vez que enormes nubes de humo azul comenzaban a emanar de él, un grito ahogado y, después, los chillidos de los otros estudiantes, la señal de que se avecinaba una _explosión_... Parecía como si fuera inminente y, curiosamente, a la vez, como si fuera a durar para siempre.

Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido cuando Snape cruzó la puerta, entrando en la sala con dos zancadas, y cerrándola con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Su expresión lo decía todo. Con rigidez se sentó en una silla frente a Harry; éste sabía demasiado bien que Snape no se iba a limitar a dirigirle feroces miradas.

—¿Entiendo que debería darte las gracias por el caos absoluto que es ahora la clase de Pociones Avanzadas? —comenzó Snape, la pregunta destilando un frío glacial.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió. Pensó en decir _lo siento_ , pero supuso que eso sólo precipitaría la discusión que se avecinaba. _Como si_ _hubiera alguna forma de evitar la discusión,_ pensó sombrío. Se preguntó si Snape ajustaría cuentas con él haciéndole limpiar calderos o infligiéndole otro de aquellos violentos y perturbadores besos. O algo peor.

—¡Has cursado Pociones durante siete años! —gruñó Snape apretando los dientes, las palabras sonando más peligrosas al ser susurradas. Harry pensaba que al gritar, descargaba parte del cabreo. Lo sacaba todo fuera. Aquel tono controlado, sin embargo, significaba que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Harry evaluó si debía decirle que había sido él, después de todo, quien le había echado de clase hacía casi un mes. Sin embargo, ¿de qué le iba a servir? Al fin y al cabo, un mes más no habría cambiado nada. No tenía ninguna esperanza en Pociones; ése era el verdadero problema. Tratar de echarle la culpa a Snape sería un acto cobarde, por no mencionar que, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, también era una malísima idea. Si había algo que podría cabrear todavía más al profesor, sería que Harry no asumiese la culpa de lo que había hecho.

—Sí, señor —respondió.

—Severus —espetó Snape—. Ahora, ¡explícame cómo es posible que no te hayas aprendido ni las precauciones más básicas de seguridad ni las señales que te advierten de los inminentes desastres, en _siete_ años!

Harry no sabía qué decir. Nervioso, se movió hacia la esquina, pero cuando se chocó contra el brazo del sofá, se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar mucho más lejos. Levantarse habría sido la mejor opción. Por supuesto, Snape podía oler el miedo, por lo que Harry se acabó hundiendo más todavía. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que, de manera inconsciente, había estado arañando la tela de sus pantalones.

—Soy muy malo en Pociones —dijo, a sabiendas de que la respuesta era inadecuada para las preguntas que le había hecho—. Me debería haber rendido cuando me hiciste abandonar tu clase.

Harry se preparó mentalmente para el inminente aluvión de insultos, algo así como: _s_ _í_ _, deberías. Tu cerebro no se puede comparar ni_ _con el_ _de una pulga._

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué sucedió? —suspiró Snape, observándole con sus agotados ojos negros. De repente, no parecía tan enojado como estresado—. La examinadora del EXTASIS intentó explicármelo, pero la verdad es que creo que no tenía ni idea de cómo hiciste lo que hiciste. Menos mal que su función era supervisar y _velar_ por la _seguridad_ de los estudiantes… —dijo con sorna.

Debería haber previsto que Snape le haría revivir aquella horrible experiencia en voz alta. Aunque no iba a oponer resistencia. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le pidiera que les contara historias terroríficas, en ocasiones, una y otra vez. Carraspeando, Harry logró encontrar su voz.

—Se suponía que teníamos que hacer la Poción de Niversos  —comenzó a regañadientes.

—¿Para el EXTASIS? —preguntó Snape, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Eso es bastante avanzado. ¿Y bien? ¿Olvidaste el procedimiento correcto para prepararla?

—Yo... eh, no exactamente, profesor...

—Severus —esa vez, al menos, el reproche pareció salir por inercia, aunque a los oídos de Harry no sonó mejor que otras veces. Simplemente, no podía evitar llamar a su profesor así. Y explicarle el accidente que había sufrido en Pociones le hacía sentir como un inepto. Bueno, ¿para qué engañarse? Cuando se trataba de Pociones, en realidad, _ERA_ un completo inepto.

—Harry —le presionó el maestro de Pociones—, ¿Qué hiciste _exactamente_?

—Añadí el aceite de almendra amarga —dijo, tragando saliva—, entonces, vi cómo la poción comenzaba a volverse rosa en lugar de naranja...

—Imagino que, seguramente, en la base habías puesto demasiadas hojas de limoncillo.

—Bueno, sí, podría ser. Sé cuántas tenía que poner, pero... eh, creo que perdí la cuenta.

 _Oh-oh_ , no debería haber dicho eso.

—¿No sabes contar hasta _nueve_? —le preguntó Snape con ironía—. Que sepas que existe una solución para eso. ¡Te hubiese bastado con echar un vistazo a tu maldito caldero y volverlas a contar!

—Bueno... es que ya se habían disuelto —admitió Harry, y Snape gimió en voz alta, frustrado.

—¡Entonces es que la sangre de dragón estaba demasiado caliente! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡El fuego tiene que estar por debajo del punto de ebullición!

—Se me olvidó —murmuró Harry—. Estaba muy nervioso.

—Eres una verdadera amenaza —resumió Snape, negando con la cabeza—. Bueno, creo que puedo imaginarme el resto. Tu poción se volvió rosa y comenzó a humear. En lugar de añadir ceniza de aliso para neutralizar la reacción, tú... bueno, ¿qué sería lo peor que podías hacer? —su mirada burlona recorrió de arriba abajo a Harry—. Ah, ya sé. _Entonces_ decidiste lanzar un hechizo enfriador a tu caldero. Seguramente también se te ocurrió añadir agua, como si no te hubiera dicho ya como _un millón de veces_ que _nunca_ diluyas sangre de dragón con agua. _¿Dónde demonios estaba la examinadora del Ministerio mientras_ _sucedía_ _todo esto?_

Harry se encogió de hombros para indicar que no tenía ni idea.

—Lo siento —se escuchó decir después de un rato—. Eh... ¿ha sido muy grave?

Snape le dirigió una mirada de completo disgusto.

—Oh, no, no ha sido muy grave —dijo con sorna—. La explosión ha destrozado la sala entera. Ahora mismo parece una mazmorra de las auténticas. Y, en verdad, ¡tampoco me importa haber perdido ingredientes valorados en miles de Galeones, los cuales me he pasado cerca de veinte años recolectando!

Harry no sabía eso aunque, por supuesto, había escuchado la explosión junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Habían evacuado a los estudiantes haciéndoles ir hacia un pasillo, para luego dirigirles hacia la planta baja, justo cuando el aula había comenzado a llenarse con un humo azul que olía peligrosamente a anís. Incluso la examinadora había sido capaz de identificar esa señal como una inminente catástrofe.

—No lo hice a propósito —dijo Harry, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Snape por más tiempo. Deseó no haber fantaseado tantas veces con ese escenario. Ahora no sentía ninguna satisfacción por haber destrozado la clase de Snape. En vez de eso, se sentía terriblemente mal—. Eh, ¿podría pagarte lo que sea para reemplazar todos tus ingredientes? Me siento culpable.

—En cualquier caso, lo que harías sería modificar tu carta de Gringotts para reducir la cantidad final que me entregarías —se burló Snape—. Muy generoso, Potter, ofrecerte a pagar de lo que, en esencia, es mío.

 _Vale_ _, sí._ Harry no había pensado en eso.

—El principal problema, en realidad, es la dificultad que representa el recopilar ciertos... artículos —prosiguió Snape, suspirando—. Harry... el director me ha pedido que te diga algo. Y no son buenas noticias. El examen práctico de Pociones va a ser reprogramado. Y a tus compañeros de clase no les va a hacer mucha gracia tener que hacer un nuevo examen, por tu culpa.

—Ya sabía yo que durante la cena había sentido... cierta hostilidad —murmuró Harry. La verdad es que había sido horrible. Durante un momento había pensado que le iban a arrojar los panecillos mientras caminaba a lo largo de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Todavía hay más. La supervisora de los EXTASIS del Ministerio ha determinado que puesto que has fallado este examen, no se te permitirá presentarte de nuevo junto a tus compañeros de clase.

Harry cerró los ojos, un sentimiento de malestar atravesándole. Así que, después de todo, así era cómo terminaba aquello. Nunca podría llegar a ser Auror. Por supuesto, ya sabía de antemano que no iba a salir bien, aunque no hubiera estado de por medio el hechizo _Podentes_. Había conseguido relajarse en sus otros exámenes diciéndose a sí mismo que, pasara lo que pasara, no podría entrar al programas de Aurores. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de él se había aferrado a la ilusión de que algún día, después de que Voldemort hubiera muerto y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, podría encontrar alguna forma de acabar con la esclavitud y comenzar una nueva vida.

Bueno, quizás todavía pudiera hacer eso, aunque esa nueva vida no incluyese el empleo de Auror. Por supuesto, después de que Voldemort fuera derrotado se necesitarían muchos menos Aurores, supuso. Pero, de todas formas, no era agradable descubrir que al contrario de todo lo que Hermione siempre alegaba, sencillamente, no tenía el nivel de inteligencia que se suponía que debía tener un Auror.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Eh, vale..., gracias por decírmelo —consiguió decir, su voz demasiado áspera.

Murmurando un juramento, Snape convocó con un _Accio_ la botella de todas las noches y le sirvió un vaso a Harry. Normalmente hablaban un poco sobre el vino, el chico solía darle su opinión sobre la bebida, lo cual siempre provocaba que Snape le mirase de forma burlona. Esa noche, Harry se lo bebió de un trago sin detenerse ni a saborearlo.

—¿Puedo beberme otro vaso?

—Mañana tienes otro EXTASIS —le recordó Snape—. Y pasado, también.

—Vale —suspiró Harry—. Bueno, quizás el viernes pueda tomar por fin ese escocés que te pedí cuando comenzamos con todo esto —levantó una ceja mientras se encontraba, de nuevo, con la mirada de Snape—. Tal vez podrías dejar que me bebiera una botella entera... Mmm, o tal vez no, después de lo que le he hecho a tu clase.

—En realidad, tienes edad suficiente para beber licores más fuertes si así lo deseas. Sin embargo, el viernes estaré ocupado. Así que no será necesario que vengas para estar aquí sentado solo. ¿Por qué no sales un poco por el terreno de juego y vuelas un rato?

—Preferiría ponerme al día con mis amigos, asumiendo que quieran volver a hablarme.

Snape le dirigió una rápida y penetrante mirada, sus ojos oscuros evaluándole.

—¿Te refieres a la señorita Granger?

—No, me refiero a todo el mundo —suspiró Harry—. Bueno, supongo que los de sexto no tendrán nada contra mí.

—Estás exagerando. Menos de la mitad de tus compañeros de curso estaban matriculados para hacer el EXTASIS de Pociones.

—Pero se cabrearán conmigo por solidaridad —murmuró Harry.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Snape con brusquedad—, los estudiantes de Pociones Avanzadas estarán bastante ocupados. Tendrán que volver a prepararse para el examen del viernes por la tarde, que es el motivo por el que tú y yo tenemos que cancelar nuestra cita. Se me ha pedido que actúe como supervisor junto con esa zángana inútil del Ministerio. El director no quiere ver el laboratorio de Pociones de los niveles inferiores destruido también.

—No te preocupes por eso —murmuró Harry—. Yo no voy a estar.

—Harry...

—Disculpa —dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, atravesando la habitación de Snape, para meterse en el baño. Un rápido toque de su varita y la puerta se cerró, bloqueándose tras él. Una vez dentro, hechizó el agua para que ésta sonara como si se estuviera lavando las manos o lo que fuera. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos e intentando calmarse un poco. Quería golpear algo, pero dudaba que debiera dar rienda suelta a su impulso mientras estuviera en los aposentos de Snape. Incluso con un hechizo _Reparo_ después, no creía que a Snape le hiciera mucha gracia que le rompiera algo.

Al cabo de un rato, se mojó las manos y después la cara. Su rostro en el espejo se veía pálido y derrotado, la cicatriz destacaba como un corte carmesí. Harry se colocó el flequillo por encima de ésta e inspiró profundamente, después, como no podía quedarse ahí dentro, escondido, durante toda la noche, golpeó ligeramente la puerta con su varita para desbloquearla y la abrió.

Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba apoyado contra la pared de piedra a tan sólo unos pasos del baño. Cuando vio a Harry salir, frunció el ceño.

—Me dijiste que hiciera de ésta mi propia casa... —protestó el chico, a la defensiva.

—Lo hice —admitió Snape—. Pero no es necesario que bloquees las puertas.

—Ah... —suspiró Harry—. De acuerdo. Supongo que ha sido una estupidez. Imagino que tus propias puertas no obedecerán mis conjuros, en el caso de que quieras entrar.

—No es eso —le dijo Snape—. Si deseas estar solo, una puerta cerrada es suficiente.

—Ah —dijo Harry otra vez, sin saber realmente qué hacer. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que Snape le estaba diciendo. ¿Iba a respetar una puerta cerrada? ¿Incluso aunque no fuera más que un esclavo que estuviera bajo sus órdenes? Harry se sentía demasiado cansado como para decidir si Snape se refería a eso o si era un nuevo juego que no entendía—. Eh, ¿y qué vas a hacerme por la catástrofe que he provocado en tu clase?

—Nada.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, pensando que aquélla había sido la peor respuesta que le podía haber dado el hombre ya que, obviamente, era mentira.

—¿Pensabas que iba a pegarte? —dijo Snape con sorna, interpretando con facilidad las tensas líneas que formaban el cuerpo del joven—. No seas absurdo. Me has visto enfadado con anterioridad. Y todavía no he llegado a ese punto.

Harry exhaló un pesado suspiro.

—Vaya, así que ése es el problema —dedujo Snape, su voz cortando el aire como un cuchillo—. Me has visto herir a gente de gravedad, si tenemos en cuenta esas visiones tuyas.

—No estaba pensando en eso — Harry negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba, dejando atrás a Snape, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar—. Es sólo que… prefiero no esperar demasiado de la gente. Entonces, ¿qué _vas_ a hacerme?

—Eh, ¿para _castigarte_? —inquirió suavemente Snape—. ¿Estás esperando una detención, Harry? O, teniendo en cuenta lo que crees saber de mí, ¿esperas que te lance un _Cruciatus_? ¿No te he dicho ya que, en realidad, no soy dado a los actos de crueldad gratuita?

Harry elevó la barbilla y esperó.

—Mi opinión es que creo que el Ministerio ya te ha castigado lo suficiente —declaró Snape, sus ojos oscuros calculadores mientras se posaban sobre el joven—. Ahora, regresa a la Torre de Gryffindor y descansa un poco. He decidido que ya has soportado demasiado estrés por hoy. No quiero que bajes aquí para estudiar ni mañana ni el viernes. Sal a volar ambas tardes, ¿te ha quedado claro? Te veré el sábado.

Con eso, Snape volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando que Harry recorriera el camino de vuelta por su cuenta.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

** Miércoles, veintisiete de mayo de 1998, 9:13 p.m.  **

—Qué mala suerte en Pociones —intentó animarle Ron cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—No ha tenido nada que ver con la suerte —gimió Harry—. Prácticamente estaba predestinado al fracaso —entonces, un poco sorprendido, continuó—: ¿estás hablándome?

—Bueno, no estoy en Pociones Avanzadas —señaló Ron—, pero es casi como si lo estuviera; ya he escuchado como un millón de veces la historia.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿y el truco muggle para la buena suerte?

—Ah, bueno, supongo que tu actuación de hoy ha puesto fin a esa teoría —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Hermione estará bastante enfadada —gimió Harry.

—Harry, ella sólo estaba preocupada por si alguien atentaba contra ti o algo de eso. Deberías haber venido a cenar con nosotros y ella misma te lo habría dicho. O me lo habría dicho a mí para que yo te lo dijera, más bien.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, eso _creo_ —dijo Ron, arrojándole una almohada—. Vamos, nadie se ha enfadado. Bueno, quizás Malfoy. Pero el resto piensa que ha sido gracioso. En algún momento, todos hemos querido hacer volar por los aires la clase de Snape, ya lo sabes.

—Dudo que los Ravenclaw piensen que ha sido divertido.

—Bueno, son Ravenclaws —declaró Ron—. No tienen ni el más mínimo sentido de la aventura. Escucha, ¡incluso Hermione dijo que se alegraba porque así tenía un par de días extra para estudiar!

—Eso suena muy a Hermione.

—Sí.

Harry le arrojó de vuelta la almohada.

—Vale. ¿Quieres salir a volar conmigo mañana por la noche?

—¿No deberíamos prepararnos para los EXTASIS del viernes?

—Estoy harto de estudiar —comentó Harry, pensando en lo que Snape le había dicho. En realidad, no se creía que el maestro de Pociones le hubiera mandado salir a volar porque sintiese que Harry se encontraba bajo demasiado estrés. ¿Desde cuándo Snape se preocupaba por su estrés? ¡Él mismo había elegido pasar su vida _induciéndolo_ _!_ Con toda probabilidad no quería que Harry bajara a estudiar porque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. No era brillante como Hermione, y por mucho que revisaran la materia o por mucho que estudiara, ese hecho no iba a cambiar—. Vayamos al campo y planeemos alguna jugada de Quidditch. Y el viernes por la noche, también. De todas formas, no podremos celebrarlo como es debido hasta que los demás no terminen el nuevo examen de Pociones.

—Vale —dijo Ron—. Me parece bien. Ya celebraremos el sábado el haber terminado los exámenes.

—Sí —asintió Harry, a pesar de saber de antemano que, para él, el sábado estaba descartado. Ya pensaría en alguna excusa. La verdad era que todas aquellas mentiras le dejaban exhausto, pero eso era mejor que la alternativa _._ Se quedó pensando durante un momento. _¿Te_ _haces una idea de_ _lo que trata la profecía, Ron? Tengo que convertirme en un esclavo. En el esclavo de Snape. En el esclavo sexual de Snape._ _Y_ _tengo que practicar_ _hasta conseguir_ _desnudarme_ _delante de_ _él, ¿vale?_

Desde luego, era mejor buscar una excusa.

~

** Jueves, veintiocho de mayo de 1998, 7:00 p.m. **

—Ah, Severus —dijo Dumbledore mientras el maestro de Pociones cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su oficina, al día siguiente por la tarde—. ¿Te apetece tomar una taza de té? Todavía estás a tiempo de probar la mezcla elaborada por hadas que Harry tanto disfrutó en su día.

—Earl Black —espetó Severus—. Y en una taza normal, si no le importa. No tengo la necesidad de ver a mi bebida danzar alrededor de su escritorio.

—Como quieras —respondió Dumbledore, cerrando los ojos y pensando. Justo en ese momento, un elfo doméstico se apareció haciendo un pequeño _pop_ y les sirvió el té a ambos—. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, mi muchacho? —inquirió el director—. Confío en que no vas a permitir que el pequeño accidente de Harry en tu clase perturbe el progreso que habéis conseguido hasta ahora...

 _¿Pequeño accidente?_ Severus decidió que era mejor no mencionar lo que él pensaba acerca de la actuación de Harry durante el examen práctico del EXTASIS.

—Director, el progreso que hemos hecho es la razón por la que quería verle —le explicó, tomando un sorbo de té. _Mmm_ _,_ _tal_ _como le gustaba_. Con un gusto intenso, un sabor casi ácido, la temperatura justa como para llegar a quemarle si se dejaba el líquido en la boca durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sí? —insistió Albus, mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Una de sus más ridículas costumbres, o eso era lo que Severus siempre había pensado.

—Harry ha estado actuando de manera bastante extraña durante los últimos días —comenzó Severus—. Al principio las cosas iban bien, como le comenté. Había asimilado, tan bien como cabría esperar, el hecho de tener que convocar _Podentes_ conmigo. Estaba incluso... cooperando con los preparativos necesarios. Pero, ¿ahora? —Severus se encogió de hombros—.  No lo entiendo. Ha adoptado una actitud dócil que no tiene nada que ver con él. Y me preocupa en distintos niveles. Al principio me inquietaba principalmente porque sospechaba que la tensión de mantener semejante farsa podría desatarse justo durante la invocación. Más tarde me ha dado por pensar que si _realizamos_ la invocación mientras Harry se encuentra en este... estado, puede que el hechizo fracase de todas formas.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Albus, acariciando su taza con los dedos, la cual, por supuesto, ronroneó ante el contacto.

— _Podentes_ exige que Harry se entregue de forma voluntaria a sí mismo. ¿Y cómo va a hacerlo si la sumisión que ha adoptado ahora parece más bien una pésima actuación? En realidad, da la sensación de estar reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a todo el asunto. Y eso podría suponer una gran diferencia para el hechizo.

—Entiendo ese punto de vista. ¿Y el resto de motivos?

—No me gusta verle comportarse de esa forma tan perturbada. Albus, hace dos semanas el joven no tenía ningún problema para hacerme frente. Ahora, está como acobardado. Y no me importa si así consigue completar sus poderes hasta _tres_ veces, porque no creo que pudiera derrotar al Señor Tenebroso si se muestra tan _sosegado_ con todo.

—¿Has hablado con Harry?

—Cada vez que lo intento lo único que recibo es todavía más sumisión por su parte. Le dije que su comportamiento no estaba siendo el de siempre, pero en vez de explicarme qué le pasaba, simplemente me pidió que le dijera, de la forma más clara posible, cómo debía actuar, ¡para así poder hacerlo!

—Mmm. Es una petición razonable bajo su perspectiva, aunque entiendo el problema que eso plantea.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ponerle fin? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido al escuchar un ligero tono de desesperación en su voz—. Ya lo he intentado ordenándole hacer cosas ilógicas y él, simplemente, obedece. Los insultos tampoco han servido de nada.

—¿Insultos, Severus? —el director chascó la lengua—. Considerando el asunto que nos atañe, dudo que eso vaya a ser de gran ayuda.

—Pensé que me haría frente si hablaba mal de su padre. Como solía hacer.

—Sí, bueno, por aquel entonces no se enfrentaba a toda una vida de esclavitud con quien le estaba insultando, ya sabes. Tal vez sólo esté siendo prudente. O... —Albus se detuvo por un momento, los dedos de una de sus manos acariciando su barba—. Me pregunto...

—¿Qué? —presionó Severus, inclinándose hacia delante. El té chapoteó salpicando su plato.

—Sospecho que tu reacción está siendo desmesurada —comenzó Albus—, parece como si estuviera pasando por una pequeña depresión, lo cual sería bastante comprensible, a decir verdad. También puede que para él, el verano haya comenzado antes. Severus, ¿cuánto sabes sobre la familia de Harry?

—Que son muggles y que pasa con ellos todos los veranos —sus ojos se entornaron—. ¿Qué más debería saber?

—Que Harry preferiría quedarse en cualquier otro lugar. Me ha preguntado en varias ocasiones si no podía irse con los Weasley o incluso si no podía quedarse aquí. Por supuesto, siempre tengo que insistir en que debe volver a Little Whinging.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Severus. No había necesidad de que se lo explicara, era consciente del sacrificio mágico que protegía el lugar donde todavía se presentía la sangre de Lily—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su comportamiento?

—Sólo esto —le contestó Albus—: desde que le expliqué, al final de su quinto año, por qué tenía que volver todos los veranos al lugar donde vivía alguien con sangre de su madre, no volvió a pedirme permiso para pasar el verano en otro sitio.  ¿Ves, Severus? Harry está demasiado acostumbrado a la idea de que debe descartar sus propios deseos si con ello puede hacer el bien. Creo que simplemente lo que está haciendo contigo es lo que ha aprendido a hacer cuando llega a su fin cada año escolar. Empuja hacia abajo sus verdaderos deseos para llevar a cabo lo que considera su deber, por así decirlo.

—Gryffindor —pronunció Severus, suspirando.

—Exactamente.

—Pero al principio no se comportaba así, director.

—No, supongo que le llevó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que su verano, (lo que para él significa un momento de auto-sacrificio, como has podido ver), se había adelantado. En realidad, casi era de esperar que acabara comportándose así. Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía más por su estado de ánimo cuando comience septiembre.

—Cuando acabe el verano —comprendió Severus, terminándose el té.

—Sí. Está demasiado acostumbrado a cumplir con sus familiares durante esa estación del año. Cuando sea plenamente consciente de que su obligación para con el hechizo es de por vida —Albus se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, no puedo ni imaginarme qué hará. ¿Sabías que un verano infló accidentalmente a su tía como si fuera un globo? Por supuesto, ahora es más mayor y más maduro.

—Más mayor por lo menos —comentó Severus sombrío—. De todas formas, él ya sabe que _Podentes_ es de por vida. Fui bastante claro sobre ese punto.

—Lo sabe aquí —le respondió Albus, apuntándose a la sien—. Pero no lo sabe aquí —continuó, colocando una arrugada mano sobre su corazón.

—Y se dará cuenta cuando llegue septiembre —comprendió Severus—. Sí, lo entiendo. Pero... ¿por qué dijo que Harry tenía que _cumplir_ con sus parientes? Y, por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que provocó el incidente con su tía?

—No conozco los detalles con exactitud; Harry sólo dijo que había perdido los nervios y que sería más cuidadoso en el futuro. No quería que me entrometiera, así que no lo hice. Lo único que sé, Severus, es que Harry no es precisamente bien recibido en esa casa. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar a Lily sobre su hermana?

Severus se cruzó de piernas, una rodilla sobre la otra, y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla; ambas manos juntas, los dedos índices sobre su barbilla, permaneciendo pensativo unos instantes.

—No. Sabía que sus padres eran muggles, por supuesto, pero con el Señor Tenebroso cada vez más poderoso y activo en aquellos días, tuvo suficiente sentido común como para no llamar demasiado la atención sobre su nacimiento.

—Ah. Bueno, pues decir que Petunia Dursley es adversa a cualquier cosa mágica sería ser demasiado benévolo. Toda la familia se siente completamente aterrorizada por la brujería. Tengo entendido que ni siquiera toleran que la palabra _magia_ sea pronunciada en su casa. Cuando Hagrid fue a buscarle, Harry no tenía ni idea de que era un mago.

—Extraña forma de permitir que el héroe del mundo mágico sea criado, Albus —comentó Severus, evaluando al director con la mirada—. Usted quería que creciera alejado de la fama, lo sé. Minerva lo menciona cada vez que puede. Pero, ¿dejar que viva en un sitio donde ni siquiera le han contado la verdad sobre sí mismo?

—Eso lo mantuvo con vida. No tenía forma de saber que a Voldemort le llevaría tantos años regresar ni que sus seguidores desaparecerían durante su larga ausencia. Estábamos en tiempos de guerra, no lo olvides. Me preocupaba en gran medida su bienestar e hice lo que creí que sería más conveniente para él.

Severus asintió. Entendía que tomar una decisión en aquellas circunstancias no habría sido fácil.

—Esos muggles que le criaron —comenzó—, si sentían adversidad hacia los magos, me pregunto si no maltratarían a Harry.

—Oh, sí —admitió Albus, el pesar haciéndose evidente en las arrugas que surcaban sus ojos azules—. Harry es bastante más bajito que James con la misma edad, ¿no lo has notado?

—Es difícil no hacerlo. James era casi tan alto como yo y Harry sólo me llega por aquí —reconoció Severus, señalándose unos centímetros por debajo del hombro.

—Sin duda, crecerá un poco más —comentó Albus—. Creo que estás recordando a James a los veinte años, no a los dieciocho. Dejando a un lado todo eso, lo más preocupante es que Harry siempre vuelve, cada septiembre, extremadamente delgado. Creo que sería más alto si comiese tan bien en verano como lo hace aquí.

De repente, el extraño comportamiento de Harry cobró un poco de sentido. No había pedido más comida durante la cena aquel primer sábado porque estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos usaran su hambre como un arma. Quizás sus modales en la mesa eran tan terribles porque había aprendido a comer rápido mientras aún tenía algo que llevarse a la boca...

Severus suspiró. Alastor Moody había intentado advertirle de que la familia muggle de Harry no le idolatraba precisamente, incluso había mencionado que había tenido que amenazar a su tío en una ocasión. Y Arthur Weasley también había contado historias al respecto. Comida enlatada cada verano, barras en la ventana de Harry, una terrible escena en la que ninguno de los Dursley había querido despedirse de Harry al terminar el verano... Severus había pasado todo aquello por alto. Después de todo, Ojoloco era conocido por sus paranoias y por ver cosas donde no las había y la mayoría de las historias de los Weasley procedían de sus hijos, que _no_ eran precisamente los informantes más fiables.

—Harry ha estado durmiendo en una alacena que tienen bajo las escaleras —continuó hablando Albus—. Y hacían eso a pesar de que su propio hijo tenía asignados _dos_ dormitorios en la planta de arriba.

Severus le miró durante un momento.

—Eso es mentira, Albus —soltó entonces, con tono burlón—. Algo que inventó Potter para llamar la atención, aunque Merlín sabe que no necesitaba inventarse nada.

—Yo sabía lo de la alacena antes de que viniera aquí. De hecho, su carta de Hogwarts iba dirigida a ese lugar. _Harry Potter, la alacena bajo las escaleras_. Le hice una pequeña advertencia a Petunia indicándole que aquello había ido demasiado lejos y que haría mejor en trasladar al niño a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Lo cual hizo. ¿Sabías que tiraron las cartas de Hogwarts que le llegaron a Harry? Una tras otra. No querían que supiera nada del mundo mágico. Por ese motivo tuve que mandar a Hagrid a que fuera a buscarlo.

—Cualquiera pensaría que se habrían aferrado como locos a aquella oportunidad de librarse de él durante unos cuantos meses, si en verdad sentían que era una carga —soltó con tono irónico, aunque esta vez no con maldad. Severus frunció el ceño en el momento en el que se le ocurrió la respuesta a su comentario—. Supongo que temían que aprendiese cualquier clase de magia y la usase contra ellos.

—O eso, o tenían una forma muy peculiar de demostrar su amor —respondió Albus—. Aunque, sinceramente, cualquier sentimiento en este asunto está fuera de lugar. Tengo la sensación de que lo que en realidad querían evitar era que terminara convirtiéndose en un _bicho raro_.

—Bueno, creo que puedo imaginar el resto de la historia —pronunció Severus, pensando en la forma en la que preocupaba a Harry la maldición _Cruciatus_. _No espero mucho de la gente_ , había dicho el chico. El comentario había sonado como algo casual, pero ahora, Severus sospechaba que, en realidad, ocultaba un trasfondo desalentador—. Supongo que hay más, ¿verdad? ¿Su tío muggle intentó mitigar de alguna forma la magia del chico?

—No que yo sepa.

No que él _sepa_. Maravilloso.

—No quería saberlo —le acusó Severus—, porque entonces se habría visto obligado a hacer algo. Valoró más la protección de sangre que lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo dentro de esa casa.

—Mmm —dijo Albus, metiéndose un caramelo de limón en la boca—. ¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Severus? Después de todo, sabías que él no era James.

—Pero no sabía que sus tutores le maltrataban —se defendió Severus.

—Y de saberlo, ¿te habría importado?

Un momento de vacilación y entonces una respuesta honesta:

—No.

—Interesante que ahora sí parezcas preocupado.

—Ahora es mi maldita responsabilidad y usted lo sabe —escupió Severus—. Tengo que encontrar la forma de cruzar mis poderes con los suyos. Si no fuera por eso, no me _preocuparía_.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró el director—. Ahora, sobre el extraño comportamiento de Harry, tal vez podrías explicarle tus inquietudes en lo que respecta a la invocación del hechizo. No voy a aconsejarte que sigas insultándole o provocándole para ver si consigues que vuelva a ser él mismo. Deberías actuar con más sensatez si quieres que esto progrese —reconociendo el despido, Severus se puso de pie. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó al viejo mago añadir—: ah, y déjale que vuelva a hablar con la señorita Granger, ¿de acuerdo? Ese intercambio absurdo de notitas, se está volviendo algo bastante molesto.

~

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 10:00 a.m. **

El sábado, Harry se puso de nuevo la camisa verde. Sin embargo, Severus dudaba de que se tratara de una coincidencia. Observó con ojos sombríos cómo el joven se quitaba la ceniza de la ropa, dándose con las manos en los hombros, el pecho y las caderas. Severus sintió que se acaloraba repentinamente ante aquella visión, y brevemente consideró aplazar su visita a Strasgard, pero la parte más racional de su mente sabía que era mejor esperar hasta la tarde para el momento de intimidad, que era cuando Severus esperaba que Harry se sintiese más relajado.

—Así que ya has terminado tus exámenes —comentó con tono neutral—. Sea como sea, no pareces muy contento.

Harry no respondió, aunque le miró con cautela, como si estuviera intentando buscar un significado oculto tras aquellas palabras.

—Es probable que hoy hagamos algo diferente a lo habitual —comenzó Severus, bastante sorprendido al ver la cara de Harry quedarse sin color ante aquellas inocuas palabras—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —murmuró Harry, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, la mirada perdida en la distancia.

 _Debo_ _actuar con sensatez_ _si quier_ _o_ _que_ _esto progrese_ _,_ pensó Severus. Muchos de los consejos que Albus soltaba eran absurdos, pero ése en concreto no. Después de todo, él le había dicho a Harry algo parecido.

—Estás dejando que cunda el pánico por nada —le dijo a las claras—. No era mi intención alarmarte así que, por favor, haz el honor de explicarme qué he hecho para conseguirlo.

Al parecer, debía ser bastante interesante el techo de sus aposentos, porque Harry parecía estar estudiándolo mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, los exámenes han terminado, como has dicho antes. Así que, ¿qué supones que he pensado cuando has dicho que hoy sería... eh, _diferente_?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás intentando insinuar algo? Porque no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

La mirada de Harry se endureció ante sus palabras, pero, a pesar de eso, su voz se mantuvo en un susurro.

—Hace un tiempo dijiste que no haríamos nada “terriblemente físico” hasta que no terminase los exámenes, eso es todo.

—Ah —dijo Severus, tomándose un momento para meditar. Se preguntó qué habría estado esperando Harry. No creía que pensase que Severus fuera a tomarle ya, ¿no? En realidad, era posible que lo hubiera contemplado, considerando lo que creía que iba a pasar su primera noche juntos. Hasta ahora, había evitado contarle a Harry lo que había planeado, creyendo que sería positivo que el joven aprendiera a seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, pero aquella vez, supuso que saltarse esa regla no haría demasiado daño y que, por el contrario, conseguiría aliviar las preocupaciones del chico.

—Harry —le llamó, acercándose a él—, ¿te gustaría saber lo que tengo en mente para esta tarde?

De nuevo la mirada prudente, aunque la mandíbula estaba apretada ligeramente por la tensión.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—No siempre. Pero hoy sí. Si así lo deseas.

Vio cómo Harry se balanceaba ligeramente sobre los pies, dando la sensación de que las piernas fueran a doblarse bajo su peso, pero de pronto, adoptaron un ángulo extraño, como si las rodillas se hubieran vuelto rígidas como piedras, con el fin de sostenerle.

—Eh, en verdad, no estoy seguro de si es mejor saberlo o no —admitió en un extraño tono—. Oh, Dios. Eh, ¿tendré que quitarme algo más que la camisa?

Severus casi se rio. En otro contexto, jugar a las adivinanzas podía ser bastante... estimulante. Sin embargo, con el joven temblando horrorizado, lo mejor era que pusiera fin al asunto.

—No. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora; lo que, por cierto, ha estado funcionando bastante bien. Y después, simplemente, añadiremos un beso.

—Un beso —repitió Harry, sus piernas doblándose al fin. Severus deslizó con rapidez una mano detrás de él y lo sujetó para que no se cayera, acercándolo en el proceso.

—Más de uno, debería añadir —admitió con suavidad.

Cuando las profundas respiraciones comenzaron, Severus creyó que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Le dio a Harry un fuerte meneo, con el que consiguió mandar lejos a la odiosa respiración, provocando que Harry se quedara sin aliento.

—Eh... pero si me besas todo el tiempo. Cuello, espalda...

Irónico que pareciera tan optimista sobre aquello.

—Un beso de verdad. No me mires tan horrorizado. Usaré _Sensatus_. Apuesto a que sobrevivirás a la experiencia.

—Creo que hubiera preferido no saberlo —gimió Harry.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías que nos saltáramos ese paso? —Severus sabía que no debía meterse con él, pero aun así, no podía reprimir la irritación que lo envolvía—. En ese caso, podríamos pasar a la siguiente cosa lógica, la cual, me atrevería a decir, implicará algo más que quitarte la camisa...

—¡Necesito un vaso de agua! —soltó Harry.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Aquí! —conjuró un vaso que apareció en el sitio y lo colocó dentro de la temblorosa mano de Harry. Y, entonces, justo en el momento en que el joven había tragado todo si contenido, tocó sus labios con la varita mientras invocaba un _Sensatus_ y tiró de él para envolverle en un estrecho abrazo.

\---


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 10:22 a.m. **

Labios sobre los suyos, labios duros y firmes, que aquella vez no transmitieron violencia. Cálidos y tentadores, logrando que Harry abriera la boca, moviéndose lentamente hasta que se vio inundado con aquella sensación. Entonces, el beso se tornó más caliente aún y abrió todavía más la boca dejando que la tomara, su corazón golpeando con fuerza, el sonido palpitando en sus oídos mientras varios mechones de cabello negro le acariciaban el rostro. Sus piernas cedieron bajo él, la sensación vagamente familiar, pero en ese momento se vio presionado contra alguien, que no le dejó caer.

Las manos colgando a lo largo de su cuerpo, el vaso deslizándose entre sus dedos para acabar rompiéndose contra la dura piedra del suelo de las mazmorras, el sonido del vaso al quebrarse pareció acoplarse perfectamente a la escena, como si fuera parte de la sinfonía, junto a los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Y entonces, todo finalizó abruptamente, excepto por una cosa, el brazo que estaba en su espalda permaneció ahí, sosteniéndole.

Harry levantó la mirada, los ojos abiertos de par en par, el cuerpo entero todavía bajo los efectos del hechizo.

—Me has besado —susurró el joven.

—Sí.

Entonces _Sensatus_ comenzó a perder el control sobre él.

—¿Por qué?

Snape se encogió de hombros ligeramente y le soltó.

—Pensé que sería una buena forma de sofocar tus nervios y tu aprensión. Ahora que ya lo hemos hecho, no tendrás que pasarte el día entero preocupándote y sintiéndote mal.

 _No, ahora me pasaré el día entero recordándolo,_ pensó Harry. _Ha sido el hechizo_ , se dijo. _Yo no le pedí que me besara y no quería que lo hiciera, y si me gust_ _ó_ _, fue por el hechizo, nada más._

Cerró los ojos y se forzó a aceptarlo, ya que aquello iba a formar parte de su vida. _Así que, Snape me_ _ha besado_ _, y_ _me da la sensación de que va a volver_ _a_ _hacerlo_ _más tarde. Al igual que con_ _lo_ _de_ _quitarme_ _la camisa, lo hará_ _cada vez que le apetezca_ _ahora que hemos cruzado esa línea._ _Bueno, solo_ _tengo que acostumbrarme_ _y ya._ _N_ _o es mi culpa_ _que sea tan bueno haciéndolo_ _..._

El joven gimió en voz alta, allí de pie, y se dijo a sí mismo, con severidad, que _no_ había admitido que Snape era un buen besador.

—Harry —dijo Snape, sacándole de su ensoñación. Algo bueno, seguro. Harry tenía la sensación de que si nada le hubiera interrumpido, podría haberse quedado allí todo el día intentando aclararse con respecto al beso. Snape debió darse cuenta de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, porque añadió—: No ha sido gran cosa, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó, aunque sus manos todavía estaban temblando por la tensión—. Así que, ¿y ahora? —preguntó, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, las cuales hubiera preferido no ver—. Da igual. No creo que vayas a decirme qué más has planeado.

—En realidad, el día de hoy va a ser diferente por varias razones —comentó casualmente Snape mientras se apartaba a un lado e invocaba un _Reparo_ sobre el vaso que Harry había dejado caer—. He pensado que hoy te voy a llevar de compras.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—Eh, ¿de compras? —jadeó.

—Necesitas ropa —aclaró Snape. Entonces, caminó hacia el sofá, se sentó y después le indicó a Harry con un gesto que se uniera a él—. Muy pronto, deberás despojarte de algunas cosas que no están en tu lista de posesiones. Necesitarás algo que ponerte en la invocación y en los días posteriores.

—Ah, vale —dijo Harry tragando saliva—. Por cierto, llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte una cosa. Ya conoces los activos que tengo en el banco, ¿no? Bueno, pues la verdad es que tengo algo más de dinero, aparte de ése. No es mucho, es sólo para comprar cosas en Hogsmeade durante el año...

—Sin duda, las tan esenciales Ranas de Chocolate.

—Sí y cosas por el estilo. Pero el oro que tengo en mi habitación procede de la cámara, lo que lo convierte en un activo directo de mi línea de descendencia, supongo, así que imagino que debería dártelo todo.

—Razonable deducción. ¿Y cuál es la pregunta? Parece que te cuesta hacérmela.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía confiar en Snape si quería aclarar sus dudas.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando qué sucedería si lo gastase antes del día diecisiete. ¿Podría la magia de _Podentes_ interpretar que estoy realizando la invocación con mala fe?

—Puedes gastarlo —respondió con calma Snape—. Aunque, por supuesto, las nuevas propiedades que adquieras, tendrás que cedérmelas llegado el momento. Sin embargo, ésa no es la verdadera pregunta, ¿me equivoco?

—No, estoy siguiendo una cadena lógica de preguntas —murmuró Harry—. Si puedo gastar los pocos Galeones que tengo en mi baúl, ¿por qué no puedo gastar todo el dinero de mi cámara?

—Puedes hacerlo.

—Pero dijiste que tenías que asegurarte de que no hiciera ninguna tontería como regalar mis activos directos de mi línea sanguínea. Ésa es mi pregunta. Si puedo gastar mi oro, ¿por qué no puedo regalarlo?

—La magia entre nosotros se formará o no, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sea tu voluntad para entregarte a mí, Harry —le explicó Snape—. El hechizo sentirá mala fe si intentas eludir sus requisitos. Por lo que mientras pienso que sería perfectamente aceptable que te compraras una pluma nueva si la necesitas, no sería muy prudente que dieses tu dinero a cualquier otra persona antes que a mí.

—Mmm. ¿Y qué pasaría si le compro la pluma a Ron, por ejemplo, y le pago más dinero de lo que vale realmente la pluma?

—El hechizo interpreta las intenciones. ¿De verdad quieres correr el riesgo de esa forma?

—No, no, no lo decía en serio —admitió Harry—. Sólo estaba preguntando.

—Gasta tus últimos Galeones como desees, pero sólo en compras racionales. Ahora, pasemos a lo de hoy. Tenemos que tomar algunas precauciones, ya que sería una insensatez por mi parte que alguien me viese comprando ropa con Harry Potter. El Señor Tenebroso se preguntaría por qué, si he conseguido sacarte fuera de Hogwarts, no te he llevado directamente ante él. Por lo tanto, vamos a evitar ir a cualquier lugar en el que podamos ser reconocidos.

Todo aquello tenía sentido, por lo que Harry asintió.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

—A Noruega.

Harry se echó a reír, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba hablando en serio. Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Noruega? ¿Vamos a viajar por _flu_ hasta allí?

—Sí, aunque los viajes largos por red _flu_ pueden ser un poco desagradables —comentó Snape—. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Ahora, tenemos que centrarnos en tomar otras precauciones. Cuando lleguemos, nos lanzaré unos hechizos de ocultación para poder mezclarnos con la población local. Aunque a nuestros propios ojos conservaremos nuestros aspectos habituales.

Harry asintió de nuevo, después de pensar un rato sobre el asunto, se señaló la frente con un dedo.

—Cierto. La magia no ocultará tu cicatriz —admitió Snape—. Pero esto sí lo hará —dijo, sacando un achaparrado frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—. Es un producto muggle que corrige las imperfecciones de la piel. Servirá, pero debo avisarte que tendrás que dejar esa manía que tienes de frotarte la frente, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se untó un poco del potingue en la mano y frunció el ceño. A diferencia de cualquier Poción, su piel no la absorbía; simplemente se quedó ahí, en la superficie, con una textura grasienta y espesa.

—Toma esto también —le indicó Snape, ofreciéndole un pañuelo—. Mantenlo doblado. Si lo desdoblas y dices _capitán de Quidditch_ , se convertirá en un Traslador que te llevará a un lugar seguro. Desde allí podrás trasladarte mediante red _flu_ de vuelta a mis aposentos. No lo utilices a menos que creas que es necesario.

—¿Capitán de Quidditch?

—Es obra del director. Una cosa más —le advirtió Snape—. Hasta que no hayamos regresado, no utilizaremos nuestros nombres. No preveo que tengamos ningún problema, porque hasta donde yo sé, no hay Mortífagos residiendo en los países escandinavos, pero creo que es mejor no tentar al destino y tomar precauciones.

Harry suspiró. Le parecían demasiadas medidas preventivas sólo para ir a comprar ropa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Snape, y cuando Harry apretó los labios, insistió—, no quiero que te quedes en silencio si tienes alguna objeción válida que hacer o alguna cuestión racional.

—¿En serio?

—Harry —dijo Snape con un tono oscuro.

—Eh, bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos una lista de lo que queremos comprar y se lo mandamos a la tienda mediante lechuza?

Snape torció el labio superior con un gesto de desdén.

—¿Cómo vamos a comprar ropa que sea justo de tu talla de esa forma?, es imposible, aunque no sé por qué no me sorprende que no hayas caído en la cuenta. ¿Y bien? No sé por qué presiento que tienes algo más que decir —su tono de burla se convirtió en un siseo—. Vamos, ¿qué?

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando. Snape parecía... diferente aquella mañana, incluso a pesar del beso. _No, no pienses en el beso..._

—Después de todas las veces que me has sermoneado diciéndome que debería tener más en cuenta mi propia seguridad, es sólo que me parece extraño arriesgar tanto por ir a comprar ropa que me pueda probar antes, eso es todo.

—En mi opinión, no existe ningún peligro —recalcó Severus—. Y te puedo asegurar que estoy en posición de saberlo. Pero tomar precauciones nunca está de más. Haciendo referencia a este punto, me pregunto qué ha pasado con el asunto de la Aparición. La Orden me comunicó que habías pasado el examen, pero la prueba que hacen para dar la licencia es bastante sencilla. ¿Dónde es lo más lejos que te has Aparecido con éxito?

—Bueno, a Noruega desde luego que no —dijo Harry en tono burlón—. Ni siquiera lo he hecho en Inglaterra. Podría cruzar algunas ciudades sin escindirme, pero la verdad es que tendría que esforzarme bastante.

—Tendrás que practicar —observó Snape—. Bueno, de momento nos servirá la red _flu_. ¿Estás preparado? —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Harry le imitó.

~

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 11:03 a.m.  **

Harry nunca lo había pensado, pero quizás cada ciudad mágica tenía su propia versión del Callejón Diagon. El de Strasgard no era menos espectacular que el de Londres y Harry podría haberse pasado todo el día observando los escaparates de las tiendas, aunque por supuesto, no tenían tiempo para eso. Snape le condujo a través de la enrevesada calle de adoquines hacia una sastrería, sin desviarse, y se puso a conversar en un fluido noruego con una bruja bajita que le saludó. Harry tuvo que reprimir un apremiante deseo de poner los ojos en blanco. Primero indostaní y ahora noruego. Con toda probabilidad, Snape era tan brillante como Hermione, lo cual significaba que el hombre estaba en todo su derecho de pensar que él era estúpido. Comparado con él, Harry lo era, desde luego.

Después de eso, se produjo una ráfaga de actividad, Harry fue rápidamente arrastrado hacia detrás de una mampara, después, la mujer le indicó con signos que tenía que quitarse los pantalones. No quería hacerlo y trató de decírselo, pero la mujer que le estaba atendiendo o no sabía inglés o fingió que no le entendía. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de negarse cuando la profunda voz de Snape anunció que era mejor que no le obligara a ir hasta allí. A regañadientes, Harry se quitó los zapatos, después se despojó de sus vaqueros azules y finalmente se quitó la camisa. Una ligera brisa le hizo estremecerse mientras la mujer se acercaba para comenzar a tomarle medidas como una loca. Además, era bastante brusca, recorriendo con su varita desde su pierna desnuda hasta su entrepierna, su brazo rozando contra cosas que _no_ debería. La mujer no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndole sentir vergüenza. Su atención estaba centrada en soltar breves ráfagas de información a una asistenta que iba apuntando las medidas en un estrecho trozo de pergamino. Cada cierto tiempo soltaba una risa profunda y hacía algunas observaciones más detalladas, a lo cual, Snape respondía con un tono repleto de buen humor.

Aquello fue de mal en peor, después de que todas las medidas fueran tomadas, Harry se vistió y salió de detrás de la mampara, sólo para encontrarse a Snape sentado en una mesa junto a la mujer. Ella estaba preguntándole algo y gesticulaba con frecuencia hacia donde estaba Harry. Casi parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, la mujer hablando con vehemencia sobre algo y Snape calmado pero firme en su oposición. A Harry le daba igual de lo que estuvieran hablando; según su punto de vista, Snape estaba diciéndole qué prendas quería y ella se mostraba en desacuerdo por alguna razón. Lo que le molestaba era la forma en la que la mujer seguía _mirándole_. Seguramente pensaría que era el joven amante de Snape; de hecho, estaba _seguro_ de que pensaba eso. Quizás su ronca risa se había producido cuando Snape se lo había dicho o tal vez su reacción había sido fruncir los labios. De lo que estaba seguro era de que lo sabía, tan claro como el agua.

Harry se sintió bastante incómodo con la situación y eso fue antes de que Severus la pagara con monedas que brillaban como si fueran de oro, pero que no eran Galeones. La moneda de Noruega, supuso. En el momento en que pasaron a la mano de la mujer, ésta dio otro _repaso_ a Harry, que transcendió todas las barreras del idioma. _Oh, este hombre que te mantiene_ _es bastante generoso_ _,_ decía su mirada.

Incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta y una vez fuera se alejó todo lo que pudo del escaparate, a continuación, se apoyó contra el muro de ladrillo que tenía más cerca e intentó controlar su respiración.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para tan inmadura demostración? —inquirió Snape con brusquedad cuando salió fuera, un momento más tarde.

Harry negó con la cabeza, lo cual se ganó una mirada fulminante, pero al menos Snape dejó el tema. Comenzó a caminar alejándose, obligando a Harry a aligerar el paso para mantenerse a su altura, dado que las zancadas del hombre abarcaban más terreno que las suyas.

—Eh, ¿vamos a volver ya?

—En absoluto —dijo Snape con desdén—. Todavía tenemos que encargar algunas túnicas y algo de ropa informal, si lo deseas. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, no será necesario que te vuelvan a tomar medidas. Tengo una copia.

En la tienda de túnicas, Harry se sentó en silencio sosteniendo la copa de vino que le habían dado, mientras observaba una vez más cómo Snape se hacía cargo y explicaba qué quería. Esta vez no pareció producirse ninguna discusión y Harry no tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo estuviera interesado en su vida sexual como en la otra tienda, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando Severus extrajo el dinero y pagó.

—Vaya, creo que vamos a tomar un almuerzo algo tardío, ¿eh? —comentó mientras salían de la tienda. Llevó a Harry hacia un pequeño café al aire libre y retiró ligeramente su silla, antes de sentarse. Golpeando con su varita sobre el mantel de la mesa, Snape miró hacia abajo y murmuró—: ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Harry se sentó.

—No sé qué tienen.

Eso provocó que el maestro de Pociones levantara la mirada.

—Ah. Golpea la mesa con tu varita y aparecerá el menú.

Harry lo hizo, pero no _le_ sirvió de nada.

—No sé noruego.

—¿Pido por ti?

 _¿Por qué no?_ _,_ pensó Harry. _Has elegido_ _mi ropa sin dirigirme_ _la_ _palabra, como si tuvieras que hacerte cargo de_ _todos los aspectos de_ _mi vida. ¡Pero espera! ¡En realidad tienes que hacerlo!_

En voz alta, no dijo nada de eso.

—Claro —soltó, cortante.

—De acuerdo —Snape apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y evaluó a Harry con la mirada—. ¿Qué te pasa? Habla.

—No es nada.

—No es nada —repitió Snape—. Voy a ser bastante claro. No quiero que te sumerjas en tus pensamientos y opiniones, ocultándolos, bajo esa falsa fachada que piensas que yo prefiero. Has estado haciéndolo durante más de una semana y ya he tenido suficiente —Harry permaneció estático y en silencio, así que volvió a presionarle—: ¿No vas a responder?

Harry apretó los labios.

—No sé qué esperas que diga.

—Ése es el problema —respondió Snape—. ¡No quiero que digas lo que espero oír! ¿Cómo puedo ser más claro? Quiero que seas tú mismo, ¡incluso aunque eso signifique que va a molestarme!

—Pero, ¿por qué?

— _Porque_ —susurró Snape con dureza—, creo que tu comportamiento no está ayudándonos en nada y, de hecho, lo que estás haciendo supera con creces a tu pregunta sobre los Galeones y la mala fe de regalarlos a otro que no sea yo. Aquí no podemos discutir el asunto en detalle, pero créeme, ¡vas a poner en peligro todo nuestro esfuerzo si no puedes dejar de comportarte como alguien que realmente no eres!

Harry se tomó un momento para pensar sobre aquello. En realidad, no tenía mucha lógica, principalmente porque él _no_ estaba interpretando el papel de una persona que no era. Simplemente estaba intentando hacer frente a la situación de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

—¿Vas a seguir sin decir nada? —dijo con desdén Snape—. ¿Y bien? Suéltalo.

—¿El qué?

—Vamos a empezar por el motivo por el que has fruncido el ceño cuando me he ofrecido a pedir por ti. Y no vuelvas a insultar mi inteligencia diciendo que no pasa nada.

Harry bajó las manos a su regazo.

—Es solo que no me ha gustado.

—¿Por qué, por el amor de Merlín?

—Porque también has elegido toda mi ropa por mí, como si yo fuera... yo...

—¡Habla!

—Como si fuera tu muñeco —siseó Harry, sus ojos brillando con furia—. ¡Y todo eso mientras esa horrible _mujer_ me observaba! Sólo Dios sabe lo que estaría diciéndote para hacerte reír. No me sentí cómodo, ¿vale? ¡No me gusta que compres las cosas por mí!

—Eso son unas cuantas quejas —comentó Snape. Un camarero llegó entonces, una extraña criatura que para Harry tenía un ligero parecido a un elfo doméstico. Snape murmuró algo para que se marchara, dirigiéndose después a Harry—. Le he dicho que necesitamos más tiempo. Vamos a hablar primero de tus inquietudes. Tengo que comprarte cosas, ¿o no?

—Lo sé —admitió Harry—. Pero me molesta ser tan dependiente.

—¿Eso es porque no confiabas en tus familiares?

Harry le observó, preguntándose cuánto sabría Snape sobre los Dursley.

—Yo... eh, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

—Ahora estás a mi cargo. ¿Dudas de mi habilidad para cumplir con lo que se considera mi deber?

Snape le observó con atención, y Harry se dio cuenta.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿dudas de mi buena fe, quizás?

Confiar en eso era más difícil. Había esperado que Snape utilizase el poder de _Podentes_ para atormentarle de todas las formas posibles día tras día. Por aquel entonces ya le había quedado claro que no era el caso.

—En realidad, no —admitió Harry—. Creo que al principio sí desconfiaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que fue una estupidez hacerlo. Quiero decir, ya leíste mi diario. Sabes que soy consciente de las veces que has salvado mi vida.

Snape asintió.

—Ahora, sobre lo de vestirte como si fueras un muñeco. Quizás eso fue insensible por mi parte. Me pareció más eficiente hacerme cargo yo mismo de todos los detalles, puesto que tú no hablas el idioma. Por otra parte, lo que he encargado hasta ahora es ropa formal y elegante, por lo que asumí, dada tu educación, que no tendrías demasiada experiencia en el área.

—Está bien —suspiró Harry. El hombre tenía razón—. La verdad es que tampoco importa mucho...

—Sí importa —le interrumpió Snape—. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora, en cuanto a tu comportamiento en la tienda de Frau Lichnen...

—¿Por qué tenía que asumir lo que asumió? —soltó Harry, furioso—. Fue bastante grosero. Por lo que a ella respecta, ¡podríamos haber sido sólo amigos!

—Los hechizos de ocultamiento han respetado la disparidad en nuestras edades. Eso, y el evidente hecho de que yo soy tu proveedor...

—¡Una persona normal habría asumido que eres mi padre!

Snape frunció el ceño enojado.

—Hay cosas que preferiría que no dijeras. Sé que no te agrada verte obligado a tener una relación con un hombre, por no hablar de que dicho hombre tenga la misma edad que _tu padre_ , pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Harry—. Sólo quería decir que... bueno, que no _hicimos_ nada que le hiciera pensar cosas como ésa.

—En realidad, sí lo hicimos —confesó Snape—. Mira alrededor y dime cuántos magos ves caminando sin sus capas. Mmm, sí, no viniste con la tuya a las mazmorras y confieso que no le di mucha importancia, pensando que era una de las cosas que tenía intención de comprarte, así que para qué ibas a llevar ya una puesta. Creo que Frau Lichnen pensó que el hecho de que fueras así era más bien para que yo pudiera... eh, disfrutar de la vista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido—. Venga, eso es ridículo. Ni que llevara los vaqueros tan ajustados.

—Ciertamente son más ajustados que las túnicas, además, ella comentó que se adaptaban bien a tus atributos y yo lo encontré divertido.

Por supuesto que lo había encontrado divertido, reflexionó Harry, ya que para Snape, Harry no era nada más que un bajito y escuálido mocoso. Presumiblemente, los hechizos de ocultamiento habrían hecho que la mujer no viera su verdadera forma.

—¿Estás seguro de que las medidas que me han tomado son correctas? —preguntó, sobresaltado—. Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta que mis formas han cambiado con el hechizo de ocultamiento.

—El hechizo sólo afecta a nuestras caras —Snape hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Y eso conllevó una interesante disputa con Frau Lichnen. Estaba empeñaba en que los colores nórdicos eran los que mejor iban con tu... —tosió ligeramente—, refinado semblante. Yo me mostré en desacuerdo. Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿pedimos ya algo de comer? Echa un vistazo al menú.

—Sigo sin saber noruego —se quejó Harry. En verdad, no le hacía sentirse mejor que Snape bromeara sobre su apariencia. Otra vez. No es que quisiera que el hombre le encontrara _atractivo_ , claro que no. La simple idea era perturbadora. Pero, de todas formas, estaba harto y cansado de las constantes burlas de Snape.

—El noruego tiene raíces germánicas e inglesas —le indicó Snape—. Sospecho que entiendes más de lo que piensas. Por ejemplo... —leyendo un poco por encima, colocó un dedo sobre una frase del menú—, _Spinatsuppe_. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

—No todos somos expertos lingüistas como tú, S... —recordando la advertencia con respecto a no utilizar sus nombres, Harry se quedó callado. De todas formas, había estado a punto de decir _Snape_. Y, con toda probabilidad, eso le habría acarreado problemas.

—Son dos palabras. _Spinat_ y _suppe_.

—¿Sopa de espinas? Ah, vale, sopa de espinacas.

—Inténtalo con otra —sugirió Snape.

Harry estudió el menú. La mayor parte era incomprensible, por supuesto, pero...

— _Fiskesalat_. Eh, ¿ensalada de pescado?

Snape asintió, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia acechando en sus labios.

—¿Y _marinert makrell_?

—Caballa marinada, supongo.

—Eso es. Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

Harry golpeó la mesa de nuevo para que el menú desapareciera.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho comer espinacas ni pescado; y el resto no he sido capaz de entenderlo.

— _Dyresteg_ —sugirió Snape—. Carne asada de venado con salsa de queso de cabra. Está bastante bueno. Con _lefse_... tortitas de patata. Y de postre, _skillingsbolle (_ _1_ _)_. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece bien, excepto por la Snitch de postre.

Snape se rio entre dientes, con suavidad.

—Bollos de canela —dijo, golpeando la mesa también, lo que pareció ser la señal para convocar al camarero de nuevo, que apareció a su lado mientras se desvanecía el menú.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) Juego de palabras con el parecido entre el idioma noruego y el inglés. Skillingsbolle podría parecerse a skillings ball - que sería algo así como pelota con habilidades o destrezas. Por eso Harry lo asocia con una Snitch.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 2:18 p.m.  **

Bajo el punto de vista de Severus, la comida fue bastante más agradable cuando consiguió convencer a Harry de que hablara con más libertad. Cuando terminaron de comer y justo en el momento en el que estaban tomándose unas tazas de té aromático, Severus sacó una bolsa de terciopelo color escarlata de entre sus túnicas y se la lanzó a través de la mesa.

—Las compras de esta mañana deberían estar listas en un par de horas. Creo que mientras tanto podríamos aprovechar para comprarte algo más informal. ¿Quieres ir tú solo?

Harry apartó a un lado la bolsita con el dinero.

—Creo que paso.

—Estoy seguro de que no querrás llevar puesto todo el tiempo pantalones y camisas de vestir.

—No pasa nada.

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Estaba escondiendo su disconformidad, pretendiendo fingir que nada iba mal, ocultando lo que pensaba en realidad.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el problema? —suspiró, su tono hizo que la pregunta sonara como una orden.

—Ya has gastado demasiado dinero —Harry se encogió de hombros, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Severus—. Estoy seguro de que puedo apañarme con lo que has comprado.

—¿Te ponían tu tío y tu tía muchos problemas cada vez que te llevaban de compras? —inquirió Severus, frustrado.

Harry no reaccionó de una forma que pudiera interpretar con facilidad: arrugó la nariz, a causa de algún recuerdo claramente desagradable, pero sus ojos reflejaron desconcierto, como si no se le ocurriera ninguna respuesta razonable que dar a esa pregunta y a la vez estuviera intentando formular otra. Parecía que un _sí_ o un _no_ , no fueran una respuesta válida. De repente, Severus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

—Nunca te han llevado de compras, ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Nunca te han comprado ropa? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Me ponía la que ya no le gustaba a mi primo Dudley —murmuró Harry, retorciendo la servilleta entre sus manos—. Es mayor que yo, y mis tíos siempre le compraban mucha más ropa de la que necesitaba, de modo que tenía demasiada, ¿vale?

Evidentemente, había tocado un tema delicado. Severus echó un vistazo a la camisa verde que Harry llevaba puesta.

—¿Eso es de tu primo? ¿Sus ojos son del mismo color que los tuyos?

—Ah, no —admitió Harry, ruborizándose un poco—. Unos pocos años después de haber estado en mi cámara de Gringotts, cogí suficiente oro como para comprarme lo que necesitase, y desde entonces me prometí que nunca más volvería a ponerme los desechos de Dudley. Bueno, excepto cuando estoy en casa durante el verano. Entonces, tengo que ponérmelos, por narices.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué has tardado tantos años en ir de compras tú solo? Y, ¿por qué se lo ocultas a tu familia?

 —Simple —anunció Harry, limpiándose la boca y arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa, utilizando más fuerza de la requerida—. No puedo permitir que se enteren de que tengo dinero. Se lo quedarán alegando que les pertenece por haberme criado. Aunque ahora que lo tienes todo tú, da igual.

—Bueno —comenzó Severus—, supongo que ahora entiendo mejor tus reservas, aunque eso no cambia los hechos. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te provea de todo lo que necesites a partir de ahora. Y como me imagino que no querrás vagar por las mazmorras descalzo, ¿por qué no vamos a mirar algunos zapatos?

Harry puso mala cara.

—Apuesto a que también tendremos que comprar calcetines y ropa interior.

—Ya he encargado una cantidad suficiente de lo último —murmuró Severus dándose cuenta justo en ese momento de que quizás Harry no se mostrase muy conforme con eso. No quería que el joven estuviera más incómodo de lo estrictamente necesario, por lo que añadió—: Por supuesto, puedo comprarte de otros modelos, si lo prefieres. Es posible que no te gusten los que yo he escogido.

Vio que a Harry le estaba costando bastante tragarse el último sorbo de té. En realidad, parecía como si fuese a salírsele por la nariz.

—Has-encargado-ropa-interior —jadeó, una risa estrangulada saliendo de algún lugar de su garganta.

—No vas a poder quedarte con la que tienes ahora —señaló Severus, pensó que lo que había dicho era bastante razonable, pero aquello sólo provocó que Harry se riera aún más fuerte—. Pensé que querrías tener algo.

—¿De qué clase? —preguntó bruscamente Harry.

—Seda.

—Seda —repitió Harry, apretando los labios esta vez—. ¿Por qué los has encargado de...? Ah.

—Sí, yo los uso así —le informó Severus cortante. En realidad, no sabía qué era tan divertido en todo aquel asunto—. Son bastante cómodos.

—No quiero saber los _detalles_ —dijo Harry, engullendo el resto de su té, mientras conseguía calmarse un poco—. Eh, ¿puedo ir a la parte muggle de la ciudad para comprar el resto de lo que necesito? Me he dado cuenta de que en las tiendas del mundo mágico no tienen ropa informal que me guste.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje ir a la zona muggle de Strasgard, solo?

Harry le miró fijamente.

—Supuse que vendrías conmigo —el dinero todavía estaba sobre la mesa entre los dos; empujó el saquito hacia Severus—. Incluso aunque no tuviéramos que preocuparnos porque… me pudiera perder por la zona, aun así te necesitaría tarde o temprano. Ni siquiera sé contar en noruego.

—Muy bien —asintió Severus.

—¿Conoces la parte muggle de la ciudad?

—No tengo esa suerte. ¿Nos vamos?

 ~

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 3:27 p.m.  **

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Snape no interfirió demasiado mientras estuvieron vagando por la parte muggle de la ciudad buscando tiendas de ropa. Traducía para Harry cuando el chico se lo pedía, y pagaba las cuentas, sin hacer apenas nada más, comentando lo mínimo.

Después de unas horas, volvieron al mundo mágico, dirigiéndose primero a la tienda de capas, donde Harry tuvo que probarse las túnicas que Snape había encargado confeccionar. Negra, gris, verde. Los colores de Slytherin. Harry decidió que era mejor no decir nada al respecto, tampoco lo hizo cuando Snape le entregó una capa del mismo color que su camisa y le dijo que se la llevara puesta.

En el taller de costura, esta vez les fue mejor, y Harry tuvo que preguntarse si Snape tendría razón y llevar algo más sobre sus vaqueros era el motivo de aquella diferencia en el trato. En esta ocasión, Frau Lichnen fue menos lasciva y directa, aunque la verdad es que sólo estuvieron un rato. Lo justo para que Snape recogiera el paquete envuelto que le estaba esperando. Afortunadamente, no le pidió a Harry que se probara nada.

Cenaron en Strasgard, esta vez en un restaurante que tenía una tenue luz y que olía a cedro, y después regresaron por la red _flu_ pública que habían utilizado para llegar hasta allí.

—Territorio de las Mazmorras —le susurró Snape en el oído, mientras le conducía dentro de la chimenea. Harry dijo el código de palabras y después de un escabroso-y-mareante viaje que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, se encontró tambaleándose en la sala de estar de Snape. Se apartó apresuradamente del camino, justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por el maestro de Pociones, que emergió un segundo después, como si el viaje por _flu_ hubiera sido desde el Gran Comedor, y no desde un sitio tan lejano como Noruega.

—La red _flu_ cubre distancias bastante grandes, ya te acostumbrarás —le dijo Snape en respuesta a su mirada contrariada, que reflejaba estupefacción. Se tomó un momento para poner a un lado las numerosas bolsas y paquetes que había transportado por la chimenea con él, y después se giró para mirar a Harry—. Estás lleno de hollín. ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Dejaré sobre mi cama ropa limpia para ti, para que te la pongas cuando hayas terminado.

Harry dudó, aunque tomar un baño sonaba bastante bien. Y no sólo porque sentía que tenía el pelo enmarañado por culpa de la ceniza, sino porque le dolían a rabiar todos los músculos como si hubiera jugado un agotador partido de Quidditch.

—Eh, ¿no deberías lanzar un _Finite_ a los hechizos de ocultación? No me gustaría volver a mi Torre con el aspecto de otra persona.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Snape se dilataron.

—Si esta escuela tuviese alguna vez un profesor de Defensa decente, sabrías que la red _flu_ destruye hasta el encantamiento más simple.

A Harry ese comentario le hizo pensar que Percy había tenido razón, unos años atrás. Snape en verdad quería el puesto de Defensa, y no estaba muy satisfecho de que su petición hubiera sido ignorada a favor de profesores como Lockhart y Umbridge.

—Vale, voy a darme un baño —asintió, aunque le pareció extraño hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya había disfrutado de la bañera de Snape anteriormente y dentro de poco iba a tener que vivir allí, así que supuso que lo mejor era ir acostumbrándose a aquellas cosas—. Eh, ¿qué hechizo es el que abre el espacio mágico?

— _Revelares_ —le dijo Snape—. Ve ya. Yo me quedaré ordenando todas estas bolsas.

~

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 6:55 p.m.  **

Harry se sumergió hasta donde se atrevió y entonces se lavó el pelo con jabón, ya que no se fiaba para nada de lo que había en las botellas de cristal sin etiquetar que estaban esparcidas por los bordes. Algunas de ellas olían a champú, pero la única cosa que _había_ aprendido durante siete años de clases de Pociones era a ser cauteloso. Usó un hechizo de aspecto semi-mojado sobre su pelo para que no pareciera tan desordenado como de costumbre, y cubrió la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla antes de asomarse a la habitación de Snape.

Afortunadamente, su profesor no parecía estar allí, aunque sobre la cama había una muda de ropa, como le había dicho. Harry se sintió un poco nervioso al ver lo que Snape le había dejado. Calcetines, pero no zapatos, y un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro que Harry había elegido, pero nada más. Ni siquiera ropa interior, de seda o de cualquier otra clase. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se puso las prendas y después se preguntó qué debería hacer. Lo que le había dicho Snape antes, comenzaba a tomar forma y la falta de cualquier camiseta así lo sugería. Al fin comprendió que había llegado la hora de su habitual sesión íntima de todos los sábados. Snape le había dicho que aquel día iba a ser diferente, pero en verdad no lo había sido, a pesar del viaje al extranjero. Cada sábado había sido un poco más de lo mismo. Primero, se centraban en la parte administrativa, cumpliendo con alguno de los requisitos del hechizo y después trabajaban sobre la parte física del asunto.

¿Debería salir y encontrarse con Snape? Harry no se sentía exactamente cómodo paseándose por ahí sin camiseta, ni siquiera lo hacía en el dormitorio de su Torre, pero tampoco quería quedarse esperando allí, en la habitación de Snape. Demasiado sugerente y, además, Harry tenía la esperanza de que quizá esa tarde, podrían hacer lo que fuera enfrente del fuego.

Eso le convenció para salir de allí y dirigirse al salón. Sí, era lo mejor, definitivamente.

Convocó mediante un _Accio_ una toalla que se echó sobre los hombros, pensando que así se sentiría menos expuesto, pero justo entonces, Snape entró, cerró la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los extremos de la cama.

—Necesitamos llegar a un mejor entendimiento —comentó el hombre mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Podríamos cambiarnos de habitación? —preguntó Harry, pareciendo bastante desesperado.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—No, nos quedaremos aquí. Y detendrás ese trance respiratorio que te empeñas en mantener. Si estás nervioso, entonces, sigue nervioso, Harry. Vamos a hacerlo así.

—Estoy nervioso —admitió Harry.

—¿Porque te dije que te iba a besar? Sobrevivirás al igual que antes.

—Usaste _Sensatus_...

—Y lo seguiré usando hasta que te acostumbres —Snape movió una mano hacia la cabeza de Harry y deslizó los dedos a través de su pelo—. Creo que necesitas perfeccionar tus hechizos de secado.

—Lo hice a posta para que no se me quedara tan alborotado —murmuró Harry.

—Por supuesto —admitió Snape. Giró a Harry para que le hiciera frente y entonces suavemente le indicó—: Recuerda, no quiero que te eches a dormir, ni que comiences con tus profundas respiraciones. Te quiero aquí, conmigo, mientras nos tocamos y nos besamos. _A ti_ , no a alguien que deberías ser tú. El hechizo sentirá que hay mala fe por tu parte si realmente no deseas hacer esta clase de cosas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De... acuerdo —susurró Harry con voz temblorosa.

Snape agitó su varita, produciendo que la luz artificial de la habitación se apagara a la misma vez que se encendía la luz de las velas y el fuego de la chimenea, entonces dejó la varita a un lado. Harry observó todo aquello, sintiéndose asustado ante esa visión. Demasiado poder allí. Podía sentirlo... todo; quizás eso facilitara las cosas. Pero para conseguirlo tendría que _responder_ y eso no iba a ser precisamente sencillo. Y menos después. Exhaló un profundo suspiro, entonces vio al otro mago negar con la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que casi había comenzado a hacerlo, otra vez. Comprendió que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había previsto.

Con una lentitud agonizante, Snape tiró de la toalla que todavía llevaba sobre el cuello y la dejó caer al suelo. Tras eso, simplemente esperó, sus ojos negros estudiando a Harry.

—Ah —dijo Harry, comprendiendo que ahora era su turno. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Snape parecía estar siguiendo un patrón, uno que había estado desarrollando tan paulatinamente que hasta era difícil de detectar, pero ahí estaba. Una vez que cruzaban una línea, volvían a cruzarla de nuevo sin hacer demasiados comentarios al respecto. Probablemente, después de aquella noche, se besarían durante todo el tiempo. Con toda seguridad, Snape le haría acostumbrarse hasta que _Sensatus_ dejase de ser necesario.

Anhelaba regresar a los primeros días, cuando un simple masaje de espalda era el máximo contacto que tenían. Por supuesto, no era tan simple como parecía; por lo menos, no entonces, ahí sentado, permitiendo que Snape te tocara. Y ahora no le parecía tan horrible. Eso significaba que, con suficiente práctica, el besar a Snape también empezaría a parecerle algo casi normal... Al fin y al cabo, ése era el objetivo de todo aquello, ¿no? Conseguir que se acostumbrara a intimar con él, conseguir que algún día no muy lejano, lo impensable se convirtiera en algo factible.

—Estoy esperando, aunque no lo parezca —la profunda voz de Snape hizo que se desmoronaran todos sus pensamientos—. ¿De verdad necesitas que estructuremos el tiempo que pasamos juntos en órdenes y comandos para que obedezcas?

Eso le dio qué pensar a Harry, incluso mientras comenzaba a mover los reacios dedos para desabrochar los botones de la camisa del hombre. Negros como el ébano, parecían más resbaladizos que la última vez. O quizás le dio esa sensación porque sin la profunda respiración, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar un poco, el nerviosismo lo invadía de tal forma que se le hacía casi insoportable permanecer sobre la cama. _Y_ _eso que_ , su mente de repente se activó, _todavía_ _no estás acostado sobre ella._

—Eh, de todas formas, ¿no es eso en lo que consiste el hechizo? —preguntó Harry cuando por fin terminó de desabrochar el último botón, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar—. ¿El maestro mago dando órdenes?

—Sin duda puedo hacerlo, pero si entras en el intercambio con verdadera voluntad por servirme, no debería ser necesario que estuviera diciéndote _haz esto o aquello_ , continuamente. Se supone que no tengo que estar castigándote para que seas obediente, ya sea de forma verbal o de otra manera.

Harry terminó con los botones de la parte frontal y se dirigió a los puños, entonces ayudó a Snape a quitarse la prenda.

—Eh, bueno... —se detuvo, su cara ardiendo, porque, aunque su pregunta era sobre la camisa, ésta tenía ciertas implicaciones sobre asuntos más íntimos—. De todas formas, hasta que no sepa cuáles son tus preferencias, creo que lo mejor sería que me dijeras lo que quieres. Así que, eh, ¿cuelgo esto, se la dejo a los elfos domésticos o le lanzo un hechizo de limpieza…?

—Como si le lanzas un _Incendio_ aquí mismo, para lo que me importa —señaló con pereza Snape—. Usa tu cerebro, Harry. Ambos estamos medio desnudos, sentados en una habitación a la tenue luz de las velas, orientados a pasar una tarde centrada en obtener placer físico. ¿En serio piensas que me importa lo que quieras hacer con mi ropa después de que me la hayas quitado?

—No —susurró Harry ruborizado, simplemente porque no había pensado en las cosas de aquella forma. También se sonrojó por culpa de las imágenes lujuriosas que las palabras de Snape evocaron en su mente.

—¿Pensabas si quiera que me apetecería hablar de ello? —le presionó Snape, queriendo dejar claro el punto.

Harry no respondió, simplemente dejó caer la camisa al suelo.

En respuesta, Snape se deslizó hacia atrás sobre el cubrecamas de terciopelo, colocándose sobre las almohadas que se encontraban en el cabecero de la cama, y sin decir ni una palabra acarició la parte que se encontraba a su lado. Harry se imaginó, de forma bastante clara, lo que quería decirle. Y captó enseguida que Snape no sólo quería que se moviera allí, a su lado. Además, estaba haciéndole saber que las indicaciones podían presentarse no sólo de forma verbal.

Se acercó a él, con reticencia, dejándose caer también sobre las almohadas, e inmediatamente sintió el brazo de Snape sobre su cuello, acariciándole con los dedos el cabello de la nuca antes de empujarle con brusquedad hacia él y colocarle una mano sobre el hombro. Harry se tensó, queriendo recurrir a su profunda respiración, frustrado por no poder hacerlo, por tener que mantenerse completamente despierto y ser consciente de las caricias que seguramente vendrían. Quería dejarse arrastrar, escapar, convertirse en otra persona, una que pudiera soportar este...

—¡Detén esa respiración! —escuchó a Snape exclamar a través de la bruma.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a hacerlo.

—Lo siento —jadeó, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose fuera de la extraña calma que había adquirido durante aquellos pocos segundos. Comenzó a respirar más rápido para compensar, y sintió cómo Snape se inclinaba sobre él y le daba un fuerte mordisco en el hombro que le quedaba más cerca, para hacer que volviera en sí—. ¡Ay!

—No te ha podido doler —se burló Snape e intuyó más que vio la sonrisa de suficiencia que se curvó en los labios del hombre—. ¿Has oído hablar de los chupetones?

—¿Chupetones? —casi gritó Harry—. No, a decir verdad, ¡no lo he hecho!

—Claro, claro, _eres_ tan inocente —declaró Snape, el sarcasmo inundando cada palabra. Harry no sabía cuál era el problema—. Al menos estás siendo tan molesto como siempre en vez de comportarte como un zombi. No sé qué te hizo pensar que quería tener un cadáver respirando profundamente en mi cama, pero te agradecería que en un futuro recordaras que estabas equivocado.

—Sí, _señor_ —respondió Harry también con sarcasmo, sólo para corregirse inmediatamente—: Sí, _Severus_.

De repente Snape se puso a sacar las almohadas que estaban debajo de sus cabezas para que Harry se recostara sobre su espalda. A su lado, apoyado sobre un codo, el maestro de Pociones levantó un solo dedo y comenzó a trazar los contornos de los músculos del pecho de Harry, el roce más bien como una exploración ligera y fugaz, y lo único que Harry podía hacer era concentrarse en respirar de forma normal. En varias ocasiones quiso contener la respiración o sumergirse en su trance, pero supuso que cualquiera de las dos opciones le harían ganarse otro de esos _chupetones._

—Me parece que el Quidditch tiene sus ventajas —murmuró Snape—. Estás bastante tonificado. De hecho, es agradable observarte.

Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta cincuenta para evitar lanzarle algún hechizo en respuesta. Porque, aunque no tuviera su varita con él, las palabras de una maldición danzaban en su lengua, tentadoramente. Algunas veces era consciente de que Snape intentaba, con tantas ganas como un sarcástico-hijo-de-puta podía, facilitarle las cosas cuando tenían aquellas “sesiones de placer”, pero algo como aquello, era llegar demasiado lejos. Cumplidos por parte de Snape. Sí, claro. Cumplidos sobre su _apariencia física_. Claro, por supuesto. Que lo que decía el hombre no fuera verdad, no le ayudaba. De hecho, le hacía sentirse peor, ya que le daba la sensación de que remarcaba lo horriblemente repulsivo que debía parecerle a Snape, tanto que el hombre en realidad tenía que convencerse a sí mismo tocándole y hablando en voz alta. Quién lo iba a decir.

Por otra parte, Harry tampoco quería que le dijese con sinceridad aquellas cosas; le daba la sensación de estar vagando sin tener ninguna escapatoria por La Tierra de Nadie, sin poder resguardarse en ningún lugar.

Toda la mano de Snape estaba ahora sobre él, el hombre seguía apoyado a su lado, mirándole mientras le masajeaba la zona, bajándola hacia su vientre plano. Harry se estremeció un poco en respuesta, y se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse. Las manos del hombre eran hábiles, de eso no tenía ninguna duda y aquello era simplemente un masaje, ¿verdad? Como el que le daban después de jugar al Quidditch. Salvo que entonces, nadie había sido tan constante, nadie había parecido estar memorizando el contorno de cada músculo y tendón, cada toque sugiriendo que quería más. En realidad, los habituales masajes que recibía no incluían ojos oscuros observándole con fijeza, estudiando cada una de sus expresiones, tampoco incluía sutiles y satisfechas sonrisas.

Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que el humor de Snape anunciaba que estaría tocándole durante _bastante_ rato.

—Gírate —le indicó el hombre—. _Accio_ salveo. Te voy a dar un masaje de verdad. Pareces tenso.

—Sí, me pregunto por qué —murmuró Harry.

La sonrisa que le dio Snape como respuesta, estaba llena de oscuro regocijo y con un trasfondo que Harry no supo cómo interpretar. El olor a trébol lo envolvió mientras las hábiles manos sobre su espalda subían y bajaban presionando en la columna vertebral, buscando de forma experta cada pequeño cúmulo de tensión que llenase el cuerpo de Harry. Contra su voluntad, acabó relajándose sobre el edredón, su respiración lenta y superficial, sus ojos desenfocándose hasta que finalmente decidió cerrarlos. Se quitó con torpeza las gafas para dejarlas a un lado y, entonces, se hundió de nuevo bajo el innegable placer que Snape sabía cómo impartir. Eso estaba bien, pensó. En realidad, no era nada sexual ni tampoco nada nuevo. Sólo un masaje en la espalda...

Hasta que Snape se movió, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, las pantorrillas de Harry absorbiendo todo el peso. _Snape está sentado encima de mí_ , pensó Harry con una especie de histeria reprimida. Pensó en incorporarse ligeramente y tirarle, pero después decidió que era una idea bastante mala por varias razones, entre las cuales se encontraba el hecho de que le había dicho al profesor la verdad aquella noche en el túnel. Estaba intentando cooperar con cualquier cosa que el maldito hechizo _Podentes_ necesitara de él.

La presión de las manos de Snape se hizo más fuerte ahora que tenía un mayor alcance. Harry intentó relajarse de nuevo, y se forzó por aceptarlo. Un masaje en la espalda, se dijo a sí mismo. No es más que un masaje.

Pero Snape tenía la intención de llevarlo hasta el límite, como si Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso ya. Las manos del hombre se deslizaron por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón de chándal para acariciar la parte baja de su espalda y, entonces, bajaron más todavía, amasándole las nalgas con rapidez, con movimientos seguros. Harry jadeó, sintiéndose indignado e incrédulo a la vez, con un peculiar sentimiento de resignación que habló dentro de su mente, diciendo: _¿Y qué esperabas? Te dijo que las cosas se convertirían en algo más íntimo después de los exámenes. ¿Creías que sólo se limitaría a darte un beso? ¿_ _En_ _serio?_

—Es demasiado pronto —se escuchó decir en voz alta—. Yo... no puedo.

—Es la hora — le respondió una profunda voz—. Y sí puedes. Sí.

De nuevo las manos se movieron, esta vez a los lados, acariciándole las caderas, y Harry estuvo a punto de dar una sacudida para que las quitara de ahí, pero comprendió, a tiempo, que no era una buena idea. Aquellas manos sólo se deslizarían más allá, a la parte frontal de su cuerpo, si él mismo se incorporaba del colchón. De hecho, estaba seguro de que lo harían. Snape lo haría sólo para que aprendiera la lección. Así que Harry decidió presionar la parte inferior de su cuerpo firmemente contra el enmarañado terciopelo del cubrecamas, y tuvo que soportar el sonido de la risa entre dientes de Snape mientras las manos se movían de vuelta para palpar y acariciar sus redondeados glúteos. Un rubor ardiente le tiñó el rostro, otra razón por la que se alegró de estar boca abajo.

Entonces, la ira lo invadió hasta opacar su vergüenza.

—¿Cuándo demonios voy a tener un poco de _Sensatus_? —pidió Harry, con la voz amortiguada por el colchón.

—Cuando nos besemos —respondió con suavidad Snape, sus dedos explorando cada rincón del culo de Harry—. Entonces, ¿quieres que lo hagamos ya?

—No —jadeó Harry, sintiéndose como si fuera un pez que estuviera atrapado en una red. Sus opciones se limitaban a tener a Severus Snape besándole _en la boca_ o que el hombre siguiera haciendo aquello. Bueno, era mejor no pensarlo demasiado, evidentemente prefería eso, incluso a pesar de haber considerado siempre que su trasero no era asunto de nadie, excepto suyo. Por supuesto, _Podentes_ cambiaba todo eso, ¿no? Literalmente, su culo iba a pasar a ser propiedad privada de Snape. Joder, quizás un beso _fuera_ mejor. De alguna forma un beso sería menos... sugerente, tal vez.

Pero Harry no podía retirar ahora el vehemente _no_ que ya había soltado.

En cualquier caso, parecía que Snape se había cansado bastante pronto de _esa_ parte de su anatomía. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, hasta alcanzar de nuevo sus hombros, y los frotó metódicamente. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio; sintiéndose sobre terreno seguro. Se negó a detenerse a pensar en la horrible realidad de que hubiera considerado _terreno seguro_ alguna parte de su cuerpo al ser tocada por Snape.

Sin embargo, no estuvo a salvo durante mucho tiempo. Sin previo aviso, Snape se agachó hasta que acabó posando su frío pecho contra la espalda de Harry, para comenzar a besar la parte de atrás de su cuello con un rigor que, en cualquier otra persona, podría haberse confundido con la pasión. En Snape, según el punto de vista de Harry, aquel rigor sólo podía significar rigor. Harry tenía que conseguir _acostumbrarse_ y por ese motivo lo hacía con tanto ímpetu. Harry también supuso que, quizás, también influía en aquel comportamiento el estado de ánimo que tuviera el hombre en aquel momento.

La parte horrible de ser besado de esa manera era que a estas alturas _ya_ estaba acostumbrado. Y no necesitaba _Sensatus_ para sentirlo. Incluso sin el hechizo, lo sentía hasta los huesos, de alguna forma, embriagado bajo aquel ataque. No pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire, y no pudo detener el suave _ahhhh_ que salió como un siseo entre sus dientes, provocado por aquellos besos sobre su espalda. Parecía como si Harry fuera alguna especie de instrumento que Snape hubiera aprendido a tocar... y encima lo hiciera con tremenda soltura.

Se sintió fatal la primera vez que fue consciente de que no era el hechizo el que le estaba haciendo disfrutar de las atenciones del hombre. Y si era sincero, seguía sintiéndose mal, aunque en el fondo supiera que aquello no era más que una reacción puramente física. Y no significaba nada. No se trataba de él, y mucho menos se trataba de Snape y él. Aquello era como estar sofocado después de pegarse una buena carrera; era algo inevitable. Era el cuerpo reaccionando a un estímulo. Aunque a pesar de saberlo, de todas formas, Harry se seguía sintiendo fatal.

Todo aquello no mejoró cuando, sin previo aviso, Snape se apartó a un lado e instó a Harry a que rodara sobre su espalda, cuando Harry se giró, los besos se reanudaron, esta vez comenzando por su nuez y siguieron hacia abajo. Snape no se echó sobre él esta vez, se quedó tumbado a su lado, pero a Harry le daba la sensación de que estuviera encima, ya que tanto manos, como labios y dientes estaban explorándole por cualquier lugar que alcanzaban de cintura para arriba. Snape le besó en todos los sitios a conciencia, lo que le llamó la atención de nuevo, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño, como si le estuviera quitando algo. En realidad, se sentía como si estuviera siendo marcado. Como si de esa forma le estuviera diciendo que era de su _propiedad_.

 _Porque lo eres_ , le dijo esa voz que tenía en su cabeza. _O lo serás. Pronto._

Y, entonces, lo embargó una sensación de pérdida tan abrupta que casi soltó un sollozo, Snape se había incorporado completamente.

—Siéntate —le estaba diciendo.

Harry lo hizo, un poco aturdido, sus sentidos todavía atrapados en la ilusión del retorcido placer que había experimentado un momento antes.

Snape lo estudió a través de los ojos entornados, entonces abandonó la cama y sopló una vela, su aliento avivando la llama, como lo había hecho anteriormente contra la oreja de Harry.

—Creo que es hora de que bebamos algo —anunció con suavidad—. Te prometí escocés cuando terminaras los exámenes. ¿Todavía quieres probarlo? ¿O prefieres vino?

Harry necesitó tomarse un buen rato antes de estar lo suficientemente centrado como para procesar todo aquello.

—Mmm, escocés —dijo—. Sin duda, escocés. ¿Vamos a… eh, ya sabes, después?

Severus convocó mediante un _Accio_ una botella y le sirvió sólo un poco.

—Vamos a besarnos. ¿Te parece tan sobrecogedora esa palabra?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Harry, bebiéndose el escocés de un sólo trago. Merlín, estaba bastante asqueroso. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no escupirlo. Pensó que no se había notado que no le gustaba la bebida, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio la sonrisa de regocijo que esbozaba Snape. Bueno, vale. No quería beber más, pero decidió que hacerlo sería lo mejor—. No te ofendas, _Severus_ , pero necesito estar bien borracho para continuar con esto.

—Te embriagarás de placer —dijo Snape con un tono extraño.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Harry, comenzando a sacar las piernas fuera de la cama—. Ya está. En serio, no puedo hacerlo. Creo que preferiría ofrecerle la garganta a V… a _él_ en cuanto fuera posible.

—No seas idiota. Besarnos es lo menos que tendremos que hacer juntos —le reprendió Snape con aspereza—. Y no quiero que te emborraches de otra cosa que no sea de placer. Una resaca en mis aposentos ha sido más que suficiente. Sólo he convocado el escocés por el sabor.

Harry palideció.

—¿Por el sa... sabor?

Usando el mismo vaso, Snape sirvió una cantidad similar de escocés para sí mismo, lo contuvo en su boca y después lo arrojó de vuelta al vaso.

—Sabor —confirmó—. Ahora, túmbate de nuevo, y por el amor de Merlín, no te preocupes más de lo necesario. ¿Es que no lo disfrutaste esta mañana?

¡Cómo si Harry fuera a responderle a eso! Se volvió a recostar sobre la espalda y apretó los puños, entonces, frunció el ceño en anticipación, pero toda la tensión, hasta el último ápice, desapareció ante una sola palabra:

— _Sensatus_.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

** Sábado, treinta de mayo de 1998, 8:40 p.m.  **

La rigidez abandonó el joven cuerpo de Harry en el momento en que el hechizo fue lanzado.

Severus se tumbó a su lado, su pecho presionando contra el costado del chico e, inclinándose, posó los labios en la comisura de su boca, moviéndolos tentativamente. Sólo un poco, lo justo para que pudiera ser considerado como un beso; Harry abrió sus propios labios y lanzó un prolongado y susurrado _mmmmmmm_ que casi desarmó toda la resolución de Severus. Una mano sobre el pecho de Harry, pellizcándole y acariciándole los pezones, utilizando la otra para sostenerle la barbilla mientras profundizaba el beso.

El suave sabor del whisky inundó sus sentidos mientras el joven se ofrecía a él, sus labios abriéndose más, su lengua lanzándose hacia delante golpeando ligeramente contra los dientes de Severus. Otro sonido retumbó dentro de él, éste procedía desde el fondo de sus pulmones mientras Harry gemía de placer y permitía que Severus le explorara la boca.

Jadeando, Severus movió ambos brazos para envolver con ellos a su compañero, arrastrándole hacia un estrecho abrazo mientras continuaba besándole.

Entonces Harry se tensó y retrocedió, apartándose abruptamente, sus manos empujando a Severus.

—Pídeme _Sensatus_ antes de llegar a este punto —le instruyó Severus, tirando de él con fuerza para atraerlo de nuevo y poder apuntarle con la varita.

—Eso sería como si te pidiera que me besaras de... —la frase fue cortada por el hechizo, que tomó rápidamente posesión de él. Harry volvió a mostrarse flexible y dispuesto, su lengua saliendo fuera de nuevo, lamiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior híper-sensibilizado. Severus lo empujó con más firmeza contra la cama y se medio-recostó sobre él antes de volver a tomar su boca, succionándole con suavidad el labio. Harry gimió bastante fuerte, el sonido menos taimado que antes, su cuerpo entero cambiando de postura para presionarse contra el hombre que lo estaba besando. Severus invocó _Sensatus_ tres veces más durante el beso, superponiendo los hechizos antes de que Harry saliera a la superficie, ahogándole en el placer, conduciéndole más y más dentro del mismo, provocando que el joven mago se retorciera, las manos apretadas en el terciopelo que cubría la cama, inarticulados sollozos brotando de sus labios cuando Severus despegó su boca de la suya.

Tanteando el terreno, el hombre retrocedió unos pocos segundos, observando la cara de Harry, la cual estaba sonrojada por la pasión. Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos verdes que relucían con la fuerza de las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. Vio el rostro del joven tensándose ligeramente mientras el hechizo desaparecía, pero para entonces, Harry estaba tan fuera de sí que no podía ni recordar que en realidad no quería aquello.

— _Sensatus_ —jadeó—. Severus...

Severus lo lanzó y le besó de nuevo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, el lento desgaste de la cera provocado por el calor de las velas, era de lo único que era consciente aparte de los gemidos procedentes de la garganta de Harry pidiendo más del hechizo.

— _Sen_... —rogaba, pero Severus ni siquiera le dejaba terminar antes de lanzar el conjuro que lo envolvería al completo una vez más.

Severus había pensado que podría pasarse toda la noche besándole, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuán... estimulante podría llegar a ser aquel interludio. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le costaba contenerse para no cruzar los límites que se había fijado para aquella tarde _. Demasiado pronto_ , pensaba con pesar. _Demasiado pronto para que_ _se quite el resto de la_ _ropa, demasiado pronto para tomarle como si fuera mío..._

Severus sonrió mentalmente, si se hubiera dado cuenta de que podría tener un problema tan grande, habría tomado medidas para aliviarse de antemano. Pero ya que ciertamente no iba a lanzar un hechizo para disminuir la libido en presencia de Harry, lo único que podía hacer era retroceder hasta el borde de la cama y ver cómo el chico salía de su aturdimiento. Incapaz de resistirse, Severus pasó una mano por el pecho del joven mientras esperaba que el hechizo se desvaneciera por completo.

Aquello sucedió bastante más rápido de lo que había esperado. Un momento antes, Harry estaba jadeando, su cuerpo tanto como sus palabras, rogando por otro largo y satisfactorio beso, y en el siguiente momento, estaba totalmente erguido, su cara tan roja como un tomate mientras saltaba fuera de la cama como si ésta estuviera ardiendo. El ir a media carrera provocó que diera un traspié y se precipitara peligrosamente hacia la puerta, pero Severus lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera.

Harry se retorció bajo su agarre, pateándole e intentando huir, pero no pudo hacerle mucho daño al llevar sólo calcetines en los pies.

Severus lo empujó contra la puerta y lo inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo. Inclinándose hacia abajo, posó sus labios sobre la oreja de Harry y con dureza le susurró que se calmara. El joven no lo hizo, no hasta que Severus reforzó la orden con otro de sus pequeños mordiscos. Que fue tan útil como los que le había dado en otras ocasiones. Con ellos siempre había conseguido captar la atención de Harry. Gimió suavemente y apartó la cabeza, aunque Severus pudo intuir que no reaccionaba así por el dolor.

Severus relajó un poco su agarre, permitiendo que Harry se sintiera más libre, aunque siguió sosteniéndole las manos a los lados impidiendo que se moviera, presionándolas contra la sólida puerta de madera.

—Habla —le ordenó.

Harry presionó sus labios con fuerza uno junto al otro y negó con la cabeza. Severus se vio tentado a _agitarle_. En su lugar, prefirió provocarle de forma verbal.

—Me devolviste el beso. Con bastante... entusiasmo, debo añadir. ¿Ése es el problema? Yo creo que, por el contrario, ha sido un buen comienzo y seguramente seas consciente de ello.

Harry simplemente le miró con fijeza.

—¿O estás avergonzado porque estás notablemente excitado? —presionó Severus, mirando hacia abajo. Unos pantalones de chándal, sin llevar nada más debajo, después de todo, no hacían mucho por ocultar el estado de excitación de un hombre. Aquella era una vista bastante agradable, aparte de una muy buena señal, aunque Harry no parecía para nada estar de acuerdo.

—Cállate —soltó, su cara se retorció mostrando una horrible expresión que Severus sólo pudo interpretar como un esfuerzo por tener de nuevo su cuerpo bajo control. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Severus no necesitó bajar la vista para saberlo. Al no servir para nada, el joven emitió un estrangulado sonido de frustración.

Severus tuvo que reprimir un urgente deseo de reír.

—Era de esperar —dijo en su lugar, con el tono de voz más amable que pudo—. Has estado cerca de tres semanas sin satisfacerte, ¿no? _Sensatus_ es suficiente como para hacer que des rienda suelta a tu pasión independientemente del contexto en el que te encuentres —cuando vio que Harry seguía sin reaccionar excepto para hacer rechinar los dientes y tirar como un loco de sus manos inmovilizadas, la paciencia de Severus se agotó. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir que Harry quisiera hacer el amor con él voluntariamente si el joven reaccionaba tan mal a los impulsos naturales de su propio cuerpo?

—Dime qué es lo que te ha alterado tanto —le ordenó con rotundidad.

—Vete a la mierda —fue la respuesta que le dio Harry. Y entonces comenzó a luchar de forma descontrolada, sintiéndose tan angustiado que ni siquiera estaba pensando en sus actos. Severus no tenía ninguna duda de que, si Harry hubiera podido, habría corrido hacia la red _flu_ para escabullirse, sin importarle lo que pudiese significar que cayera medio desnudo y jadeando dentro de la oficina del director.

Si había una cosa que Severus tenía clara, aparte de la necesidad de cruzar sus poderes con el joven, de lo que evidentemente era consciente, era que no iba a estar allí toda la noche reteniendo a Harry, quien por aquel entonces estaba prácticamente frenético. Tampoco pensaba permitir que se marchara en semejante estado. Y puesto que el joven parecía que no estaba dispuesto a hablar, sólo le quedaba una opción.

Soltándole una mano e ignorando la forma en la que Harry inmediatamente había comenzado a golpearle con ella, Severus convocó su varita, empujando firmemente de nuevo a Harry contra la puerta, esperó a que le mirase. Cuando lo hizo, su verde mirada salvaje y furiosa se encontró con sus ojos negros y Severus levantó la varita.

 _—¡Legeremens!_ —siseó.

Anteriormente había lanzado el hechizo para entrenarle, profundizando en sus recuerdos al azar, metiéndose en sus impresiones y recuerdos para enseñarle a Harry cómo bloquearle. Esa vez, se centró completamente en la búsqueda de un solo recuerdo, uno bastante reciente. Los dos juntos, sobre la cama, Harry dejándose sumergir en una bruma de pasión. Sintió cómo Harry le empujaba fuera, intentando forzarle a abandonar sus pensamientos privados, pero el joven estaba desorientado y no se encontraba preparado para hacer frente a aquel asalto. Y, además, su mente se encontraba lejos de estar vacía. Estaba enturbiada con diferentes emociones: la furia, la lujuria y el odio.

Y en el tema de la _Oclumancia_ , las emociones suponían una debilidad.

Severus empujó con más fuerza y rompió la pequeña resistencia que se había formado en la mente de Harry, viendo la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, momentos antes.

Liberó al joven abruptamente, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, aunque apuntó con su varita hacia la red _flu_ para cerrarla completamente y, por una buena razón, lanzó hechizos de bloqueo infranqueables sobre la puerta del pasillo.

Harry, sin embargo, no se encontraba en condiciones como para huir, no después de que su mente hubiera sido profanada de esa forma, no después de que hubieran sacado a la luz sus pensamientos más privados, sin su consentimiento. Se dejó caer al suelo, gimiendo, sujetándose la cabeza, pareciendo querer fundirse con las piedras del suelo y así dejar de existir.

Severus convocó algo que necesitaba y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Harry, con un dedo en su mentón, le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Bebe —le ordenó, ofreciéndole un vial que contenía una poción espumosa de color malva.

—¿En serio esperas que me lo beba? —soltó Harry—. No confío en ti ni una mierda después de lo que me acabas de hacer.

—Esto hará que tu mente deje de sentir los efectos secundarios de la _Legeremancia_ —le explicó Severus sin alterar la voz—. Y sobre lo que te hice, si hubieras querido hablar del tema conmigo, no hubiera tenido que llegar a tales extremos.

—¡Joder! ¡No estaba en condiciones de hablar nada contigo! —gritó Harry, entonces se estremeció y puso ambas manos sobre sus sienes.

—Bebe. Te ayudará —le ordenó amablemente Severus, acercándole más aún el frasco.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de completo desagrado y después tomó el vial y lo vació en la boca, limpiándose a continuación. Severus se sorprendió porque no mostrara ninguna reacción ante el amargo sabor de la poción.

—El sabor amargo del gusaraíz es necesario...

—Sí, sí, para eliminar las toxinas —gruñó Harry, poniéndose de pie—. No soy idiota, ¿sabes? Los venenos son las únicas pociones que saben bien, ¡aunque no te lo creas, he _aprendido_ algunas cosas en tu clase!

Ahora eso no le importaba más que el hecho de que Harry hubiera vuelto a comportarse como él mismo. Eso constituyó un verdadero alivio para Severus, hasta tal punto que no le dio importancia a la forma en la que le estaba hablando.

—Discutamos estos asuntos en un tono menos... intenso —sugirió, apagando la única vela que estaba encendida y el fuego también. Recogió su camisa del suelo, se la puso y de una zancada salió fuera de allí dirigiéndose hacia el sofá que estaba en la habitación de enfrente.

Harry se tomó varios minutos para reaccionar y seguirle, Severus imaginó que el joven estaría intentando recomponerse. Esa impresión se vio reforzada cuando Harry apareció con la cara recién lavada y el pelo humedecido.

—¿Puedo vestirme también? —preguntó, mirando con mordacidad a Severus que estaba sentado allí, vestido completamente de negro.

—Ponte alguna de las nuevas camisas que te he comprado —murmuró Severus distraído—. Procura acordarte de cambiarte y ponerte la ropa que traías, antes de marcharte —hizo una pausa, pensando sobre eso—. ¿Se darán cuenta tus amigos si regresas a tu Torre con ropa nueva?

—Sí, seguramente —admitió Harry mientras hurgaba en las cajas embaladas y sacaba una camiseta sencilla de color azul—. Están haciendo una fiesta en el lago para celebrar el final de los exámenes. Tuve que decirles que el supervisor del Ministerio me había puesto una detención por haber hecho saltar por los aires tu clase. Si regreso así, obviamente notarán que me he ido de compras y los Gryffindors me matarán.

No pasó desapercibido para Severus el hecho de que Harry estuviera esforzándose por hablar de cualquier tema que no fuera el suyo personal. El hombre pensó que lo dejaría estar, por el momento.

—¿Y no quieren matarte de todas formas?

—Ahora que han terminado los EXTASIS, no —murmuró Harry, metiéndose rápidamente la camiseta por dentro del pantalón de chándal. Se sentó tan alejado de Severus como pudo.

—¿Qué más te pasa?

—Pues, por ejemplo, que con este pequeño horario que has elaborado sólo puedo ver a mis amigos durante las comidas y en clase. Y ya están bastante cansados de mis excusas. Aunque bueno, Ron se piensa... —Harry se calló de repente.

—¿Sí? —instó suavemente Severus.

—¿Vas a lanzarme otro _Legeremens_ si no te contesto? —se burló Harry.

—Sí creo que estás escondiéndome algo que necesito saber, sí —cuando Harry le miró, Severus elevó las cejas como queriéndole decir: _¿a qué estás esperando?_

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? —preguntó Harry, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior de los almohadones del sofá—. Ron se piensa que tengo una novia a la que corro a ver a todas horas. No puede estar seguro de si es una Ravenclaw o una Hufflepuff —una extraña y medio-histérica risa surgió de repente de sus labios—. Creo que incluso ha llegado a preguntarse si será una Slytherin, pero sabe que es mejor que no me diga eso en voz alta.

—Ah —Severus hizo una pausa para reconsiderar sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Pero no tienes ninguna novia. En absoluto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?

Harry se irguió y le miró fijamente.

—¿Que por qué? Quiero decir, no me parecía un asunto importante. Si _tuviera_ una, quizás... pero no es el caso, además, no pensé que fuera algo que pudiera preocuparte. Lo hubiera dejado con la chica en cuestión al enterarme de que teníamos que invocar juntos _Podentes_. Pero no dejaría de ser un problema mío, no tuyo.

Severus levantó una ceja.

—No has entendido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que _nunca_ habías tenido novia?

—Porque he tenido —contestó Harry, poniéndose tenso.

—No en el sentido al que yo me refiero —Severus contuvo un suspiro mientras se preguntaba si Harry estaba siendo tan obtuso a propósito—. ¿Por qué dejaste que pensara que la señorita Granger y tú teníais un romance?

—No tenía ni idea de que pensaras eso de verdad —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Lo dices en serio? Creía que eras más inteligente.

—Le declaraste tu amor eterno en frente de mí —señaló Severus.

—Bueno, tenía que hacer _algo_ —replicó Harry—. ¡Acababas de insinuar en medio de la clase que habíamos estado follando! La verdad es que no pensaba que _creyeses_ _,_ en serio, que habíamos estado haciendo eso, Severus. Pensaba que la única razón por la que lo estabas diciendo era para humillarla. Así que dije que la admiraba _de lejos_ para dejar claro que no había pasado nada interesante entre los dos. Me pareció mejor opción ésa que ponerme a negarlo todo, ya que eso nadie se lo hubiera creído.

El suspiro que Severus había estado conteniendo, encontró la salida.

—En breve nos veremos obligados a estar tan íntimamente involucrados como dos hombres pueden estarlo, Harry. ¿No creíste que podría ser algo importante hacerme saber, desde el principio, que no tenías _nada_ de experiencia?

—Lo hice —insistió Harry—. Te dije que nunca había estado con un hombre.

 _Sí, después de que_ _yo_ _te preguntara_ , añadió mentalmente Severus, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo justo. Harry había admitido desde el principio que no se sentía atraído por los hombres, lo cual, más o menos, cubría esa cuestión. Sin embargo, nunca había considerado oportuno mencionar la verdad sobre sí mismo.

—Quiero decir —dijo con crispación Severus, su paciencia al límite—, ¡tu reacción en la cama, ridícula y exagerada, fue debido a que era la primera vez que te sentías excitado por la acción directa y deliberada de otra persona! Cuando asumí la desagradable perspectiva de adquirir un Harry Potter _esclavo_ , ¡no sabía que lo que estaba firmando era iniciar a un maldito virgen! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nunca habías estado con una chica?

—Lo siento mucho si mi virginidad te _ofende_ , Severus —dijo con ironía Harry, negando con la cabeza—. No te _dije_ nada sobre eso porque, siendo franco, ¡nunca se me pasó por la mente que fueras a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que te dijera! No he salido con nadie desde quinto, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, aquí tampoco es que haya mucha privacidad como para hacer cualquier cosa, ¡en los dormitorios de los estudiantes!

Severus se tomó un momento para pensar.

—Cuando te dije que te abstuvieras, me pediste que te concediera una última noche.

—Sí e incluso eso me negaste, así que el hecho de que aún siga siendo virgen es culpa tuya —se quejó Harry, su boca torciéndose hacia abajo—. Me hubiera encargado de ese tema si me lo hubieras permitido. No pensaba que el hecho de que tú fueses el primero fuera a ser una buena idea. Pero insististe.

—¿Y cuál era tu plan aquella noche? —insistió Severus—. ¿La señorita Granger?

—¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Hermione? —inquirió Harry con voz glacial—. Ella está saliendo con Ron, de hecho, llevan juntos dos años. Todavía no me explico cómo has podido pasarlo por alto, si se pasan el día morreándose; y en cambio sí que te diste cuenta del abrazo amistoso que me dio Hermione y lo proclamaste de tal forma que parecía que era ¡el romance del siglo! De todas formas, no, no iba a presentarme delante de uno de mis dos mejores amigos para preguntarle si podría acostarse conmigo cuando sé que se está reservando para ¡mi otro mejor amigo! La verdad es que eso es bastante enfermizo, ¿lo sabías?

—¿La señorita Granger no ha intimado todavía con el señor Weasley? —inquirió Severus con sorpresa.

—¿Te perdiste la parte en la que mencioné que no hay mucha privacidad por aquí? —insistió Harry.

—Por mi experiencia, hay numerosas formas en las que los estudiantes pueden tener... relaciones dentro de los muros del castillo.

—Sí, bueno, quizás sea porque los Slytherins están salidos —soltó bruscamente Harry.

—¿Y los Gryffindors están esperando al amor de su vida? —se mofó Severus. La mirada en el rostro de Harry le quitó a las palabras todo el humor—. Harry...

El chico rechinó los dientes de forma bastante audible.

—Eso ya da lo mismo.

—Así que, entonces, esa noche, ¿a quién se lo ibas a proponer?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A nadie que te importe y no te atrevas a utilizar tu varita para saberlo. Pero, de todos modos... —ante sus ojos el joven pareció encogerse—, pensé en ella, pero probablemente no hubiera seguido adelante incluso aunque me lo hubieras permitido. Ha estado enamorada de mí durante años y hacer eso hubiera hecho que afloraran sus esperanzas... no hubiera sido justo para ella.

—Un sentimiento muy Gryffindor —le acusó Severus—. ¿Preferiste entregarme tu virginidad a _mí_ que arriesgarte a herir los sentimientos de una jovencita?

—Teniendo en cuenta que me veré obligado a acostarme contigo de todos modos, me pareció un poco cobarde hacerla daño a sabiendas —murmuró Harry—. Bueno, sobre mi inexperiencia... Pensé que lo sabías desde hacía tiempo. Creí que ése era el motivo por el que estabas... eh, bueno, no se me ha escapado que has estado siendo... eh, considerado, con la forma de abordar todo este tema de la intimidad. Pero ahora que _lo_ sabes... ¿Crees que podríamos ir un poco más despacio?

—Tenemos que realizar el rito el diecisiete de junio —anunció con energía Severus, ignorando la nota de esperanza que se había deslizado de repente en la voz de Harry—. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la cama.

Harry palideció.

—Eh... creí que ya lo habíamos hecho.

—No, simplemente estábamos aclarando algunos puntos del pasado. Dime Harry, ¿qué piensas que significa el requerimiento de que tienes que ser capaz de sentir placer de mi mano durante el ritual _Podentes_ _?_

El rostro del joven se volvió más blanco todavía.

—Eh... bueno, —tartamudeó—, ya me he acostumbrado a los masajes y me parece que están bien. Quiero decir, me gustan... —Severus vio cómo tragaba—. Oh, Dios. No se refiere a eso, ¿verdad?

— _Cambiare Podentes_ va directamente entrelazado al Sexo Mágico —le explicó Severus—. Invocarlo requiere que experimentes placer sexual.

—¿En frente de los _testigos_ _?_

—Ellos presenciarán esa parte del ritual, sí.

El joven, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del sofá, se puso aún más blanco si es que eso era posible. En verdad, parecía como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Eh... yo... eh, oh Dios, no sé ni siquiera cómo preguntar esto...

—Podría lanzarte un _Leg_ _ere_ _mens_ —se ofreció Severus en un tono casual que sabía que garantizaría que Harry hablara.

Por supuesto, lo soltó al instante.

—¿Tengo que tener un orgasmo delante de los _testigos_ _?_

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—No. La fase atestiguada de la invocación demanda placer, no culminación. Algo parecido a lo que hemos logrado esta noche debería bastar.

—O sea que sólo tengo que ser parcialmente humillado. Genial —Harry movió la cara a un lado.

Deslizando un dedo bajo la barbilla del joven, Severus esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

—Harry, los testigos no tienen por qué conocer la naturaleza exacta de tu placer. Estableceremos una señal para que de una forma privada puedas avisarme de que has alcanzado un estado pleno de excitación. La única y verdadera dificultad que se presenta, es que, durante la invocación, debes llegar a este punto sin utilizar _Sensatus_.

Harry tragó de nuevo.

—¿Y si no puedo?

—Podrás —dijo Severus, soltándole la barbilla—. Estoy seguro. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué escribí, unas semanas atrás, que sería necesario que nos preparáramos y practicáramos con antelación?

—Sí —contestó Harry, sin ninguna emoción—. Eh, entonces... ¿has decidido quiénes serán los testigos? Supongo que uno de ellos será el director. ¿Quién va a ser el otro?

Severus elevó una ceja con sorpresa.

—Pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Cada uno de nosotros elige a un testigo. El mío será Albus, sí. El tuyo puede ser quien tú desees. El hechizo requiere que sea alguien en quien confíes plenamente. Sin embargo, te pediría que seleccionaras a alguien que sea discreto. No podemos esconder en su totalidad el hecho de que vas a someterte a la esclavitud de _Podentes_ , pero tengo la esperanza de que el Señor Tenebroso no descubra inmediatamente quién es la persona a la que te has esclavizado.

Las manos de Harry se mantuvieron congeladas sobre su regazo.

—Vas a seguir espiando, ¿verdad?

—Durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Pues es una suerte que este asunto no dependa de lo que tú quieras.

—No podremos cruzar tus poderes con los míos si estás _muerto_ , Severus.

—Quizás eso te haga tener en cuenta mi anterior comentario —le contestó Severus con calma—. No voy a discutir contigo ese asunto. Ahora, sobre otros temas, quiero que dejes de usar la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños durante unas cuantas noches.

—Está bien —suspiró Harry.

Severus hizo una pausa.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedí con respecto a la señorita Granger? —preguntó, entonces.

—No he hablado con ella.

—¿Es ésa tu idea de sumisión: el aplicar tu obediencia al sentido literal de mis palabras? —y entonces, cuando el joven le miró fríamente, añadió—: Sí, sé que has estado escribiéndote notitas con ella. Incesantemente.

—Bueno, no dijiste que...

—No debería tener que hacerlo —gruñó Severus de repente—. Estás muy preocupado por si muero por traicionar al Señor Tenebroso antes de que crucemos nuestros poderes, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué no mejor te preocupas por lo que deberías, como, por ejemplo, en centrarte en tu propio rol? ¡Sumisión, Harry! Lo que significa que no debes entrar en trance cada vez que te toco y, sin duda, ¡que no debes fingir que no sabes lo que quiero decir cuando te doy una orden! ¿Quieres que la invocación falle?

Bueno, al menos, esto había captado la atención de Harry. Frunciendo el ceño, el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que aplicarte para _complacerme_ , ¿está claro? Eso requiere un poco más de arranque por tu parte. Y eso implica un esfuerzo que va más allá de tu comportamiento pasivo, con el que no pareces más que un sonámbulo que deambula por el límite de la obediencia. Una vez que me conozcas mejor, no debería seguir dándote órdenes. _Por tu cuenta_ , ¡deberías hacer lo que sabes que deseo!

Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Debería llamarte “maestro” también? —soltó.

—Considerando que no deseo ser una especie de Señor Tenebroso para ti, decididamente no —respondió Severus—. Es bueno ver que ahora te sientes menos intimidado. No temas decirme lo que piensas.

—¡Me molesta no poder hablar con Hermione!

—Sí, puedes —le corrigió Severus—. Haz caso omiso de lo que te dije sobre eso.

Harry le miró de forma acusadora.

—Entonces ¿por qué me lo prohibiste antes? ¿Es que era sólo una prueba para ver si obedecía?

—Al contrario. Pensé que la orden te forzaría a abandonar esa personalidad sumisa que habías adoptado y que nos permitiría avanzar hacia una sumisión real.

—¿Querías que te _desobedeciera_ _?_

—¡ _Quería_ que dejaras a un lado esa actitud de trozo descerebrado de arcilla!

—Bueno, entonces deberías estar encantado porque ¡estuviera intercambiándome notas con ella!

—No, ¡porque esa estrategia te permitió seguir jugando al muerto conmigo! Lo que me deleitaría sería tu verdadera y voluntaria sumisión, y nada más.

Harry contuvo la respiración hasta que se sintió listo para hablar.

—Yo... entonces, supongo que no me queda muy claro lo que tengo que hacer. Porque lo he estado intentando, aunque no te lo creas, ¡y lo he intentado de la mejor forma que he podido!

—Averiguaremos lo que tienes que hacer, y lo haremos juntos —admitió Severus—. Recuerda, Harry, el hechizo fue elaborado por magos enamorados. Se supone que quieres agradarme y obedecerme. Si adoptas ese pensamiento quizá tengamos menos problemas a la hora de llevarlo a cabo.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Aun así, vamos a tener que hacerlo —Severus se puso de pie, antes de añadir—: a partir del lunes, comenzaremos a prepararnos en serio para la invocación. Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que puedo hacer que te excites. Además, comenzarás a memorizar el hechizo. Pero, sobre todo, necesitas comenzar a practicar el tipo de obediencia que estuvimos discutiendo anoche. Cuando estés aquí, no esperes a que te dé ordenes, Harry. Quiero que salga de ti mismo el querer complacerme.

—No sé lo que te puede gustar —objetó Harry.

—Bueno, creo que ya deberías tener una ligera idea —dijo suavemente Severus. Acercándose al joven, habló suavemente contra sus labios—. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ¿qué te imaginas que me agradaría?

Harry cerró los ojos, suspiró y después le besó. Un casto beso, en realidad, sin nada de pasión. Pero después de todo, una de las cosas que había aprendido Severus aquella noche era que entendía el comportamiento del joven. En cualquier caso, aquel era un comienzo.

—Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y vuelvas a tu Torre —le dijo cuando Harry volvió a su sitio, los ojos tan ensombrecidos que parecían más negros que verdes.

—Mis amigos todavía estarán fuera, en el lago —murmuró Harry.

—Ve con ellos si lo deseas —dijo Severus, dándose cuenta de que Harry había interpretado sus anteriores palabras como una orden.

El chico, sin decir nada más, fue hasta el salón y regresó unos minutos más tarde vistiendo la ropa que había llevado a Noruega. Se quedó parado y observó a Severus, sus ojos todavía profundamente ensombrecidos.

—Buenas noches —dijo finalmente en un susurro, las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Después, se marchó por la red _flu._


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

** Lunes, uno de junio de 1998, 7:05 p.m. **

—Éste es el hechizo —anunció Severus entregándole un trozo de pergamino—. Lo he trascrito según su fonética. Tu pronunciación no tiene por qué ser perfecta, siempre y cuando resulte comprensible para cualquier persona que hable el indostaní antiguo.

—Es largo —murmuró Harry echando un vistazo al texto cuidadosamente escrito—. No sé por dónde empezar. ¿Te importaría si practico con Hermione para memorizarlo? Ella es buena con los juegos de palabras para recordar las cosas más fácilmente.

—Te dije que podías hablar con la señorita Granger de nuevo.

—Sí, pero también me dijiste que querías mantener todo esto en secreto hasta que realizásemos la invocación —le explicó Harry, decidiendo que sería mejor no mencionar que Hermione no sólo había leído la profecía sino el resumen que le había hecho Snape.

—¿Cuántos Gryffindors hablan el indostaní antiguo? —Snape no esperó a que respondiera—. Lanza hechizos protectores en el área como medida de precaución, aunque no creo que haya motivo por el que preocuparse. Incluso si alguien os escuchara y lo entendiera, no sabría que ese hechizo forma parte del ritual _Podentes_ , a menos que lo haya estudiado en profundidad. Lo más probable es que pensase que estás cortejando a la chica con un poema de amor.

Harry le miró con fijeza al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

—¿Un poema de amor? ¿Eso es lo que significa todo esto?

—Principalmente es la petición de ser aceptado y correspondido por el maestro mago —Snape se encogió de hombros—. Aunque aquí no se diga de forma explícita, según _esto_ —Snape golpeó ligeramente el pergamino con su dedo índice—, soy tu amante.

Harry apartó la mirada. Sabía que decir esas palabras durante la invocación haría que las mismas se convirtieran en algo real... poco después. Si es que no lo hacían antes. En realidad, no sabía lo lejos que Snape tenía la intención de llevar su relación física en las próximas tres semanas. Quería preguntarle, pero se imaginaba que se negaría a decírselo.

—Está bien, vamos a practicar —dijo Harry suspirando.

Sin embargo, sólo lo hicieron durante veinte minutos aproximadamente y, aun así, Harry sentía como si su cabeza estuviera nadando en una sopa indostaní.

—¿Mañana más? —preguntó.

Snape asintió y se quedó esperando.

 _Oh Dios,_ Harry comprendió la situación. _Eso es lo que quería decir el sábado por la noche. No quiere tenerme como si fuera una marioneta danzando a su son._ _Quiere_ _que proponga, que comience... a hacer cosas por la sencilla razón de que_ _sé que_ _le_ _gustarán_ _..._

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Antes, cuando Snape se había acercado a él de esa forma tan sugerente y prácticamente había respirado contra su boca, no le había costado demasiado imaginarse qué era lo que quería en ese momento, enseguida había pensado en un beso. No es que Harry creyera que en realidad Snape _quería_ uno. Con toda seguridad lo que en verdad quería era que el encantamiento _Podentes_ funcionara exactamente como esperaban que lo hiciera; ya que no iba a meterse en todo aquel asunto del ritual y aceptar a Harry bajo su protección por tiempo indefinido, para nada.

Pero ahora, observando la silueta del hombre sobre el sofá, no tenía ni idea de qué tenía que hacer para que Snape se diera cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba intentando... ni siquiera sabía cómo asumir el papel de sumiso sin caer en ese sonambulismo que al hombre tanto molestaba. Simplemente no podía acortar la distancia entre ellos y besar a Snape de nuevo, no ahora, que no había pasado interminables horas bajo el hechizo _Sensatus_ , tumbado entre sus brazos, sus lenguas entrelazadas, como una forma de romper el hielo, por así decirlo.

—Eh, ¿quieres un poco de vino? —intentó, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué debería pedir a los elfos domésticos si le decía que sí. Snape le había ido diciendo los nombres de los vinos que habían probado, pero aquello era como una gran borrón en la cabeza de Harry. Conocía el vino tinto, el rosado y el blanco y ya. Y si pedía vino utilizando esa denominaciones, Snape probablemente se moriría de risa. Por otra parte, ¿los elfos domésticos _servirían_ alcohol a un estudiante que lo pidiera con tan poca seguridad? Harry tenía sus _dudas_ al _respecto_ _._

Al final, nada de eso importó. Snape negó con la cabeza, su pelo negro balanceándose a un lado y a otro, y después siguió a la espera. Harry notó que lo tenía lacio y brillante, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que debía habérselo lavado. Y no es que eso fuera algo inusual. Lo llevaba grasiento y desarreglado durante el día, aunque Harry sólo veía a Snape durante las comidas, puesto que ya no iba a sus clases, pero cuando llegaba a las mazmorras por la noche, éste tendía a estar limpio y peinado. En realidad, no sabía qué estaba pasando. No podían ser sólo los humos de las pociones los que hacían que el hombre tuviera tan mal aspecto cuando estaba con los estudiantes; después de todo, éstos se veían expuestos a los mismos humos y ninguno tenía el pelo como si no se lo hubiera lavado en una semana. Quizás Snape se lo cubría con alguna especie de sustancia viscosa para protegerlo de los desastres de las pociones. Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero sí que tenía clara una cosa: poco después de empezar a bajar a sus aposentos, Snape había comenzado a asegurarse de que su pelo, al igual que su ropa, no se asemejaran al estilo que presentaba habitualmente durante las clases.

 _Quizás sea una forma de ayudarme a_ _obviar_ _el hecho de que ha sido mi profesor_ _durante_ _todos estos años,_ pensó Harry. _O quizás nos haya escuchado_ _llamarle_ _“bastardo grasiento” en alguna_ _de_ _las cinco mil veces que lo hemos dicho, y no quiere que piense en esas palabras mientras estoy aquí abajo con él._ _Ya es_ _bastante difícil contemplar el tocar o besar a Snape_ _, por lo que sería mucho peor_ _si no le viera_ _nada_ _atractivo y_ _si tuviera_ _el pelo grasiento._

Harry puso fin a ese pensamiento de forma inmediata, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba seguir por esos derroteros. Snape le parecía más atractivo que antes. _No sigas por ahí_ , pensó. _No sigas por ahí ni en broma. Nunca._

Snape seguía esperando. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que si fuera necesario esperaría durante toda la noche; hasta que Harry se decidiera a complacerle por iniciativa propia, el hombre no iba a emitir ni una sola orden.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry se concienció de lo que tenía que hacer y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero el jersey, después la corbata, apartando así los colores de Gryffindor y, finalmente, la camisa. Después de eso, se estremeció. Snape lo notó y hechizó el fuego para que ardiera con más fuerza, aunque la habitación seguía estando bastante fría. Harry se preguntó por qué.

A pesar de encontrarse desnudo de cintura para arriba, Snape parecía seguir _esperando_ algo. Pero siguió sin decir ni una palabra, sin hacer ningún gesto con lo que Harry pudiese determinar lo que podría complacerle. Quizás quería un beso, después de todo. Bueno, ¿y tan difícil era hacerlo? Ya se habían besado antes. Aquella acción requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir, para acercarse más y sentarse en el sofá, con su muslo pegado al del otro hombre. Entonces, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que, al ser más bajito, tendría que agarrarle la cara a Snape para que bajara la boca y poder llegar. Y eso era demasiado íntimo. Parecería demasiado... necesitado, demasiado demandante. No podía hacerlo.

—Inténtalo desde mi regazo —sugirió secamente Snape.

—¿Desde tu regazo? —Harry pensó que no le había entendido bien. Seguramente el hombre no estaba sugiriendo que se sentara en su regazo, ¿verdad?

—Así —dijo Snape agarrándole, tirando de Harry hasta que consiguió que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Un brazo situándose por detrás de él, para mantenerle alejado de la tentación de echarse demasiado hacia atrás; el otro brazo se posicionó suavemente sobre la cintura de Harry. Al chico le llevó unos segundos acostumbrarse a aquella posición, la cual le parecía bastante incómoda, aunque no desde un punto de vista físico. Era más bien por lo que ésta sugería... una especie de familiaridad, una confianza que ellos definitivamente no tenían.

Bueno, al menos, la diferencia entre sus alturas no era tan pronunciada ahora, aunque Snape seguía siendo el más alto. Harry había intentado apoyarse contra ese brazo que seguía detrás de él, pero después, se sentó más erguido y tomando impulso, movió la cabeza hacia la del hombre. Al final, sin embargo, se detuvo, pensando que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Quizás con _Sensatus_ , pero no así. Se preparó para posar los labios contra el cuello de Snape, justo por debajo de la oreja, y los deslizó con suavidad a través de un trozo de piel.

Los brazos de Snape le rodearon con más fuerza.

Tomando aquello como una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien, Harry abrió la boca mientras continuaba con el beso. La piel de Snape estaba fría, y tenía un leve sabor a canela. O quizás más que un sabor era una fragancia. Ahora que Harry estaba más cerca, vio que el cabello del hombre estaba a un palmo de él. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry puso las manos sobre los hombros de Snape para mantenerle firme. Sedosos mechones de pelo se deslizaron a través de sus dedos, y la sensación no fue... nada desagradable. Eso era lo más lejos que la mente de Harry le permitía llegar, aunque sabía que si hubiera estado bajo _Sensatus_ , habría sido capaz de admitir mucho más.

Harry se apartó, sintiéndose ruborizado, aunque esa situación no duró mucho. Snape se inclinó y le besó en la boca, firmes labios masculinos provocando que los suyos se abrieran, los mechones de su pelo rozándole la mejilla. Definitivamente el hombre sabía besar. Con _Sensatus_ o no, Harry no podía pasar por alto ese hecho. Se preguntó qué querría Snape que hiciera después. Se suponía que tenía que ser un esclavo complaciente; no debía esperar a que Snape le gritara y lo arrastrara pateando cada vez que quisiera compartir un momento de intimidad.

Harry abrió la boca y besó a Snape de vuelta.

Después de los primeros segundos, aquello fue casi como si _hubiera_ estado bajo los efectos del hechizo que le hacía todo más fácil. El placer lo envolvió y el hecho de que Snape estuviera acunándole sobre su regazo, que Snape estuviera entrelazando la lengua con la suya... todo aquello perdió su significado. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pero el hombre la sostuvo firmemente con la otra mano para mantenerla donde estaba mientras se besaban.

Besos que le dejaron sin aliento.

Literalmente.

Cuando Snape finalmente se apartó, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando en reacción. Los jadeos, sin embargo, no eran lo único. Gran parte de su mortificación era por el hecho de que estaba excitado. No lo estaba tanto como el sábado por la noche y, en realidad, sus vaqueros y el tipo de pantalones que solía utilizar, hacían más por esconder su condición que un pantalón de chándal, pero Harry presentía que Snape lo sabía, de todas formas. El conocimiento estaba allí, en la curvatura de los labios del hombre, en el oscuro brillo de sus ojos.

—No te han besado a menudo —comentó.

Harry intentó bajarse de allí, sólo para sentir que el agarre de las manos del hombre se estrechaba, manteniéndole en su regazo. Podría haber forcejeado más, podría incluso haber llegado lejos si hubiera insistido de verdad, pero era demasiado consciente de su obligación de agradar a Snape, y eso le mantuvo en aquel lugar. Si Snape le quería allí... tendría que quedarse allí. Voluntariamente. Porque otra actitud interferiría con los poderes cruzados y eso era lo único que importaba.

—No —reconoció lentamente Harry—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes.

—Pensé que no querías cargar con la iniciación de un virgen —soltó Harry, deseando no serlo.

—Sólo porque hará las cosas más difíciles —dijo Snape—. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que encuentro más satisfactoria la perspectiva. No me gusta la idea de compartirte.

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que debía respirar.

—Mmm... pareces como...

—Lo sé —Snape levantó una mano y la deslizó a través de su pelo—. Creo que debe ser el hechizo. No lo hemos invocado todavía, pero nos hemos visto atrapados de pronto dentro de esta... forma de relación y creo que está teniendo sus propias consecuencias. Creo que tú también te has dado cuenta.

—Sí —admitió Harry con la voz ronca. Difícilmente podía negarlo, y menos después de haber estado los últimos minutos sometiéndose a los deseos de Snape, intentando dar lo mejor de sí mismo para agradarle. Algo que no habría hecho un mes atrás, sin importar lo que dijese la profecía. Pero ahora, después de toda la práctica que Snape había insistido en tener, el patrón de interacción entre ellos se había vuelto algo bastante familiar. Incluso... cómodo. Ya no le importaba lo más mínimo estar sentado allí sin camisa, ya no. Lo impensable se había convertido en factible y, ahora, en algo simplemente... normal.

Dios mío... ¿en qué se convertiría _después_ de que el hechizo fuera invocado oficialmente?

—Recita el encantamiento —murmuró Snape, y se quedó escuchando hasta que vio que Harry dudaba. Entonces continuó él, su profunda voz recitando las extrañas palabras mientras Harry intentaba alcanzarle—. De acuerdo, ha sido un buen comienzo. Practica al menos cinco veces al día. Con o sin la señorita Granger; eso ya depende de ti.

—Muy bien... —sin darse cuenta ni siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry intentó de nuevo bajarse del regazo de Snape. Otra vez, los brazos tensándose le recordaron que debía permanecer en aquel lugar—. Muy bien —dijo de nuevo—. Entonces... eh, ¿y ahora qué? Sé que dijiste que mi trabajo consistía en averiguar cómo complacerte, pero ahora mismo estoy falto de ideas.

—Creo que deberíamos emplear algo de tiempo en hablar —murmuró Snape.

—¿Así? —Harry hizo una señal indicando su actual posición.

—¿Y por qué no?

Harry no respondió.

—Con la invocación aproximándose —resumió Snape—, necesitaremos, con premura, alcanzar un mayor grado de intimidad. El sábado pensé que sería de bastante ayuda para nosotros el conocernos mejor el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, me gustaría... mmm, supongo que debería aceptar que lo que tengo en mente es una especie de juego.

—Me imagino que no es una partida al Ajedrez Mágico.

—Un juego verbal. Te haré una pregunta, que podrá ser sobre cualquier cosa; no estará excluido ningún tema. Si respondes, deberás hacerlo con total sinceridad, sin esconder nada. No obstante, si la pregunta te parece demasiado... abrumadora como para responder, puedes negarte a hacerlo.

—La verdad es que no parece un juego.

—Ya, es que no he terminado —aclaró Snape—. Por cada pregunta que respondas, podrás hacerme tú una a mí, que estará sujeta a las mismas condiciones. _Pero_ , lo que me preguntes deberá mantenerse en el mismo nivel de intimidad que lo que me hayas revelado tú a mí.

—¿Y cuál es el fin de este juego?

—Me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta, considerando que hace tan solo dos días sabía tan poco de ti que pensaba que ya habías sobrevivido a varias aventuras amorosas.

—Eso lo he _pillado_ —puntualizó Harry—. Me refería a que, de todas formas, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. ¿Cuál es el fin de pintarlo tan bonito?

—Porque creo que aprenderemos más de esta forma —Snape movió una mano para acariciar el hombro desnudo de Harry—. El hecho de que _no_ quieras responder una pregunta puede ser tan revelador como si lo hubieras hecho, y respecto a tus propias preguntas, con ellas sabré qué es lo que te inquieta sobre mí. Y lo que es más, sabré qué es lo que más te interesa averiguar de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry seguía pensando que aquel juego parecía demasiado estúpido, pero, de todos modos, asintió.

—Bien. Empiezo —anunció Snape y se perdió en sus pensamientos durante un momento—. Has vivido durante diez años en el mundo muggle y has vuelto allí durante el verano. ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos cuando estás aquí?

—No puedo creer que quieras saber eso —murmuró Harry—. Eh... la _Coca-Cola_ , supongo. Es una soda.

—¿Carbonato de sodio? ¿Y qué haces tú con eso?

—No, una _bebida_. Una bebida dulce, con gas. No creo que tenga sodio de ése. Creo que lleva... agua carbonatada y jarabe de maíz y cafeína... No sé qué más.

—Suena repugnante —comentó Snape.

Harry se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa.

—En realidad está muy buena. Aunque tampoco la tomo muy a menudo. Vale, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué te convertiste en Mortífago?

Snape elevó una ceja.

—En serio, ¿crees que la pregunta de _qué echas de menos_ se puede comparar con _qué te hizo unirte al Señor Tenebroso_?

—Supongo que no —admitió Harry.

—Creo que olvidé mencionar que la penalización es un beso. Qué negligente por mi parte.

—¿El _qué_ _?_ —Snape no respondió, así que Harry admitió—: Vale, lo pillo. Adelante. Supongo.

—Ah, pero es tu castigo. Por lo tanto, eres tú quien debe cumplirlo.

 _Genial_. Ahora el jueguecito comenzaba a tener más sentido. Harry estiró el cuello y ligeramente rozó los labios de Snape.

—¿Llamas a _eso_ un beso?

Harry se estiró de nuevo, esta vez poniendo un poco de lengua en el intento.

—¿También pierdo la oportunidad de preguntarte algo? —dijo entonces, antes de que Snape pudiera quejarse otra vez.

—Haz la pregunta —Snape hizo un lacónico gesto con la mano, entonces sus dedos se establecieron sobre el estómago desnudo de Harry.

—Mmm —hacía un momento el chico había tenido una preparada, pero ahora, con esos dedos jugando ligeramente contra su piel...— ¿Cuál es la Poción que más te gusta preparar?

—El Elixir de la Calavera —respondió Snape sin titubear, entonces preguntó de vuelta—: ¿Qué te consideras: una persona diurna o una persona nocturna?

—Ambos, ya que no me gusta dormir —la mano de Snape estaba moviéndose hacia arriba, los dedos pellizcándole los pezones. Personalmente Harry consideraba que _aquello_ era jugar sucio, ya que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Y mucho menos si tenía en cuenta que aquello podía significar que Snape podría deberle, por hacer trampa, un ridículo beso de penalización—. Eh, _¿ _tú__ eres una persona diurna o nocturna?

—No puedes repetir mis preguntas; tienes que hacerme las tuyas propias. Quiero saber qué es lo que te interesa de mí, Harry. Me debes un beso, ya.

—¡Antes no habías _mencionado_ esa regla! —objetó Harry.

—No me digas que pensabas que los Slytherin jugaban limpio —se mofó Snape—. Hazlo. Obedéceme.

Así que Harry lo hizo. Un poco de lengua de nuevo, aunque esta vez no sirvió de nada; Snape no dejó que se apartara cuando Harry quiso hacerlo. La mano del maestro de Pociones en su nuca garantizó un largo y pausado beso.

—Ahora tu pregunta —dijo Snape cuando _lo_ finalizó.

—¿Prefieres hidromiel o cerveza? —preguntó Harry, soltando la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Snape le observó con fijeza.

—¿De verdad quieres saber eso?

—Sí —insistió Harry, aunque en verdad le daba absolutamente igual. Lo único que quería era evitar que Snape se inventara una nueva regla y anunciara de nuevo otra penalización.

—Aguamiel. ¿Por qué no te gusta dormir?

—¿Por qué crees? Por las pesadillas. Así que... eh..., ¿qué es lo que te estás haciendo en el pelo, últimamente?

—¿Perdón? —entonces Snape sonrió, un malvado brillo en los ojos, y después dijo—: Vaya, va en contra de las reglas responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Está bien —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Te perdono el castigo.

—Hemos cometido la misma falta los dos —le corrigió Snape, la mano en la espalda de Harry empujando al joven hacia su boca—. Ambos hemos respondido preguntas con otras preguntas. Por lo que... juntos, esta vez.

Y se besaron, Snape manteniendo sus bocas presionadas hasta que consideró que la sanción había sido pagada.

—Explícame qué es lo que quieres saber sobre mi pelo —susurró contra los labios de Harry mientras éste se apartaba.

Harry apenas podía recordar qué le estaba diciendo.

—Eh... ah, sí. ¿Cómo consigues que durante el día parezca tan horriblemente grasiento y cuando bajo a visitarte esté...? —mmm, no iba a decir _bien_. Y mucho menos iba a admitir que estaba bastante _mejor_ —. Cuando bajo a tus aposentos, ya no está así. ¿Es que te lo lavas todas las tardes antes de que llegue?

—¿Te gusta cómo me queda? —preguntó Snape, soltando después un teatral suspiro—. Ah, bueno, me parece que lo he vuelto a hacer; tengo que cumplir la penalización.

—¡Basta ya con las penalizaciones! —exclamó Harry aunque, por supuesto, esto no le hizo ningún bien. Snape capturó su boca para ofrecerle un ardiente y abrasador beso que hizo que Harry fuera consciente de cada centímetro de su piel, con _Sensatus_ o no. Escalofríos corrieron a través de él.

—Sobre mi pelo —dijo Snape cuando se retiró, su voz tan calmada como si momentos antes no hubiera hecho nada más interesante que dar una conferencia sobre Pociones—. Durante los días de clase, lo cubro con una pomada a base de aceite para prevenir que absorba humos. Por lo general, me pongo parte de la pomada también sobre la piel. Solía dejarme el mismo ungüento durante varios días... —se interrumpió y dirigió a Harry una significativa mirada—. Pensé que podría ser un poco desagradable, así que lo hechicé para que me desapareciera del pelo al regresar aquí, por las tardes.

Harry tragó. La idea de que Snape estuviera intentando ser menos _desagradable_ era, en verdad, bastante considerado por su parte. Aunque era algo sobre lo que Harry no quería pensar. Así que le preguntó la siguiente cosa que le pasó por la mente.

—Mmm, si los humos de las pociones son... peligrosos, ¿no deberían protegerse también los estudiantes?

—El problema es la exposición constante —le explicó Snape—. Los estudiantes no se ven expuestos en el mismo grado que yo. Por cierto, has hecho dos preguntas seguidas, Harry. Tienes que cumplir con tu castigo.

—¡No!

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Severus—. Sé un buen jugador, Harry. Sigue las reglas del juego.

—¡Creía que se suponía que los juegos eran _divertidos_!

Snape le miró con fijeza, la satisfacción reflejada en los ojos, hasta que Harry se dio por vencido y juntó sus labios con los de él. Casi esperó que la mano del otro hombre volviera a su espalda para acercar de nuevo sus cabezas y mantenerlo en el lugar, pero esta vez, Snape dejó que Harry controlara el beso. La tentación de no darle más que un piquito era bastante fuerte, especialmente porque Snape se había empeñado en llamar _juego_ a aquella estupidez; además, Harry _no_ tenía por qué ceder y cumplir ninguna penalización por incumplir reglas que no le habían sido explicadas con anterioridad. Pero, ¿qué conseguiría resistiéndose? En el mejor de los casos, sólo lograría cabrear a Snape y que éste tomara el control del beso. En el peor de los casos, se ganaría una charla sobre la importancia de la sumisión para que _Podentes_ funcionase. Una charla que, en realidad, Harry no necesitaba, ya que lo había entendido todo a la perfección.

La comprensión y la realización, por supuesto, son términos completamente diferentes, pero Harry trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. Labios, lengua, unos pequeños mordiscos... sus propias manos se alzaron hasta agarrar los hombros de Snape... de pronto, sintió un peculiar tipo de horror, ya que al momento Harry notó que su propia excitación crecía, aumentaba... _Es una reacción física, como tu piel cuando se quema por el sol,_ se dijo a sí mismo _. Como Remus cuando cambia al verse expuesto al influjo de la luna llena. No significa nada; Remus_ _sigue siendo_ _una buena persona. Por lo que esto... no significa que me gusten los hombres, no significa que me guste él. Que Merlín no lo permita. Bien, esto no significa nada, nada de nada._

Aunque, de todas formas, Harry apartó la boca con brusquedad, gimiendo ligeramente.

Snape le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa de _complicidad_ _._ Harry se sonrojó y deseó, no por primera vez, que la maldición de Voldemort no hubiera rebotado en su frente hacía tantos años atrás.

—Mi turno —murmuró el hombre, sus manos comenzando a acariciar el pecho y la espalda de Harry mientras hablaba—. ¿Cómo es tu familia muggle?

Harry se estremeció.

—No voy a responder a eso.

Sintió, más que vio, que la ceja de Snape se elevaba.

—Muy bien, eso significa, entonces, que sigue siendo mi turno para hacerte otra pregunta... Dada tu sorprendente... inexperiencia en asuntos sexuales, se me ocurre preguntar... ¿habías besado a alguien antes?

—¿Tan mal se me da? —preguntó Harry y entonces soltó un gemido en voz alta. Lo había hecho otra vez. Suspirando, esta vez no esperó a que Snape le dijera que tenía que cumplir el castigo, aunque cortó el beso en el momento en que sintió crecer la presión en sus pantalones. Deseó estar bajo _Sensatus_ para poder echarle la culpa de aquella situación.

—No se te da _mal_ —le dijo Snape con suavidad—. Sólo pensé que, después de que mis suposiciones hubieran resultado ser tan erróneas, debería hacer un mayor esfuerzo por descubrir la verdad sobre ti. Por eso el juego.

—Por eso el juego —repitió Harry, apartando la mirada—. Eh, sí, he besado a alguien antes —si iban a empezar a hacer preguntas sobre asuntos más personales, tenía una perfecta en la recámara, pero era demasiado pronto para hacerla. Snape podría penalizarle si la soltaba ya, así que se contuvo un poco y la guardó para más adelante—. ¿No te preocupa _respirar_ los humos de las pociones?

—También hay hechizos para eso. Aunque no son tan evidentes como los que me aplico en el pelo y la piel. Y, de nuevo, los estudiantes no necesitan preocuparse por eso; ellos no pasan en el laboratorio doce horas al día durante varias semanas seguidas, como me paso yo en algunas ocasiones —entonces Snape hizo una pausa y después continuó—. Antes de nuestro enlace, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te besaste con alguien?

Harry se pensó si contestar o no, pero supuso que debía responder algunas cosas embarazosas si quería obtener respuesta a su propia pregunta.

—En quinto.

Snape pareció ponerse a reflexionar sobre eso.

—A parte del negro, ¿qué otro color te gusta? —preguntó Harry.

El profesor clavó sus ojos en los de él.

—Se supone que tienes que preguntarme cosas que quieras conocer de verdad. Me temo que has incurrido en otra...

—¡No digas penalización! —le interrumpió Harry—. ¡Quiero saberlo!

—Entonces —dijo Snape, que todavía parecía dudar sobre la veracidad de aquello, pero al final se decidió y respondió—: de acuerdo. El gris.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—O el verde Slytherin.

—Menuda sorpresa.

Ignorando el sarcasmo, Snape contraatacó.

—¿Por qué has estado cerca de dos años sin besarte con nadie?

Harry abrió la boca de par en par, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder a eso.

—Eh... no lo sé.

—Piénsalo —le aconsejó Snape, sus dedos trazando el contorno del cuello y los hombros de Harry, evocando todos los recuerdos físicos de aquellos deliciosos masajes de espalda que le había dado.

—Eh... —Harry suspiró, y se encontró apoyándose contra el cálido hombro de Snape.

—Vamos —le incitó el otro hombre.

—Sirius murió y… no sentía interés por... nada —consiguió decir Harry—. Cuando terminó ese curso, supongo que me di cuenta de que estar cerca de alguien sólo lo convertía en un posible objetivo. Entonces, dejé de intentar hacer nuevos amigos. No aparté de mi vida a Ron y a Hermione, pero cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, empezamos a vernos un poco menos y tampoco les dije nada al respecto. Yo... no lo sé. Supongo que también tuvo que ver que el beso que me di en quinto no fuera muy allá. Más bien fue un completo desastre y no he sentido ningunas ganas por volver a repetirlo —Harry se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, eso ha sido bastante personal, por lo que voy a preguntarte algo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza durante bastante rato.

Hizo una pausa, inseguro de cómo formular la pregunta. Mmm. Probablemente, ir al grano sería lo mejor.

—Así que... ¿por qué te acostaste con Voldemort?


	25. CAPÍTULO 25

** Lunes, uno de junio de 1998, 8:02 p.m.  **

—El Señor Tenebroso —le corrigió Severus, aunque sin mucho ímpetu.

—Y te acostaste con él, ¿por?

—Porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él —anunció Severus secamente, sólo para ver cómo la cara de Harry perdía todo el color de forma instantánea. _Oh, por el amor de Merlín, ¡ese pequeño imbécil se lo ha creído_!— Era un Mortífago, Harry. Tenía que hacer lo que me ordenaban.

Harry se quedó estático hasta un punto preocupante, incluso el golpeteo constante de su pie contra el suelo había cesado.

—Oh. Yo… oh Dios, no debería haberte preguntado eso —gimió, apartando la cara y cubriéndosela con las manos.

Severus suspiró.

—No seas ridículo. No dramatices, porque no fue para tanto —Harry levantó la mirada, una nueva pregunta reflejándose en sus brillantes ojos verdes, una fea palabra suspendida en el aire, que no mencionó ninguno de los dos. Severus sabía que la palabra permanecería ahí hasta que _él_ la pronunciase. Algún extraño sentido de la decencia hacía que Harry se negara a decirla, aunque tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera—. No fue una violación, Harry —le aseguró con calma al joven.

—No lo entiendo.

Otro largo suspiro.

—No fue sólo sexo, Harry. Fue Sexo Mágico, para asegurarme una pequeña porción del poder del Señor Tenebroso. Por aquella época yo ya era un espía que trabajaba para Dumbledore, y _ese_ poder le proporcionaría a mi mente cierta resistencia a sus intrusiones. Por supuesto, su objetivo al dármelo era ayudarme a proteger mis pensamientos de Albus. Y créeme, fuese como fuera, lo necesitaba para poder sobrevivir en el peligroso juego al que estaba jugando. Volviendo la vista atrás, en verdad, me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí.

—O sea que… ¿eso fue todo? ¿Lo hiciste sólo por el poder?

— _Y_ porque aquellos que sirven al Señor Tenebroso deben, sin duda alguna, hacer lo que se les ordena. Él no despide a los que lo desobedecen; los ejecuta. No quería morir, no quería que la Orden perdiese a su único espía y _quería_ el poder, sí.

Notando que Harry se estaba moviendo incómodo sobre su regazo, Severus le hizo un gesto para que se bajara.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes preguntas por hoy. Ve a darte una ducha y prepárate para mí.

—Prepararme para ti —repitió Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo como una forma de protegerse.

—Sí —respondió Severus, sus oscuros ojos apremiándole—. Ponte la ropa que te he escogido.

Harry se levantó.

—Estoy muy cansado. Todas esas preguntas...

Severus se puso de pie también.

—Atrasar las cosas lo único que va a hacer es complicarlas más, y me temo que ya vamos con algo de retraso para la preparación. Puedo conseguir que te excites, sin duda... —se interrumpió durante un momento cuando vio que la cara del joven se volvía de color escarlata—. Pero una simple erección no es suficiente para completar las ceremonias que forman parte intrínseca de la invocación.

El color escarlata se convirtió entonces en un ardiente carmesí; Harry bajó la mirada y nervioso metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Habías dicho que no tenía que... eh, ya sabes, no delante de los testigos.

—¿Tener un orgasmo? —preguntó secamente Severus—. No frente a ellos. Los testigos no tienen que estar durante toda la ceremonia. Por supuesto, eso queda a mi discreción. Aunque imagino que no querrás que ninguno de tus amiguitos te vea dándole rienda suelta a la pasión.

—Oh, Dios — gimió Harry.

—Exacto. Tendrás que sentir placer cuando te unas a mí el día diecisiete, o la invocación fallará. Por eso tenemos que practicar esta noche.

Harry tragó, la tela de sus bolsillos se tensó mientras clavaba los dedos en su interior.

—Necesito tiempo para prepararme. Te prometo que mañana estaré listo...

—Ya estás listo —le dijo Severus, oscuro placer danzando en sus ojos. Placer que enmascaró cuando Harry levantó la vista y, entonces, siguió con la explicación—: Estás lo suficientemente _preparado_. Todas estas semanas de auto-privación, Harry...

El joven jadeó, pareciendo realmente enfermo ante la perspectiva que tenía ante él. Aunque la situación no era la esperada, en aquellas circunstancias, Severus podía entender la renuencia del joven. No era el amante ideal de Harry... pero si empezaban a darle importancia a esos detalles, jamás serían capaces de llevar a cabo la invocación.

—Ve a ducharte como te he dicho —ordenó Severus de forma cortante y sintió alivio cuando Harry finalmente lo hizo.

~

** Lunes, uno de junio de 1998, 8:15 p.m.  **

Harry alargó el momento del baño tanto como se atrevió, sumergiéndose bajo el agua caliente previamente encantada por él. Por supuesto, sabía que tomarse más tiempo de la cuenta no iba a servir de nada: Snape _iba a tener_ lo que había pedido y lo tendría esta noche sin importar que eso significara que Harry tuviera que quedarse en sus aposentos hasta el amanecer. Sin duda alguna, reflexionó Harry, sería más inteligente por su parte salir ya y afrontar la situación, aun así, nunca había sido su fuerte actuar con lógica, ¿verdad?

Lástima que Snape no fuera una simple bludger que pudiese esquivar con facilidad.

Al final, Harry apuntó con su varita fuera del borde de la bañera e hizo desaparecer el agua. Después, posó ambas palmas de las manos sobre los azulejos de granito negro que revestían las paredes de la bañera, intentando calmar su respiración entrecortada ralentizándola hasta convertirla en una normal. Oh Dios, Snape no quería decir lo que había dicho, ¿no? ¿Estaba Harry realmente preparado? ¿Tendría que practicar hasta _llegar a la culminación_?

El problema era que, Snape sí había querido decir todo lo que había dicho y Harry lo sabía.

Se estremeció y le entraron ganas de volver a meterse en la ducha.

Sin embargo, al final su valor Gryffindor le salvó de llevar a cabo semejante sinsentido. _Catamita_ , pensó, la palabra produciéndole escalofríos, incluso más que el aire que recorría su húmedo cuerpo. _Vas a ser su calamita. Vas a permitirle que haga __todo tipo de cosas impensables_ _con tu cuerpo. De hecho, tu cuerpo va a ser suyo __en todos los sentidos_ _. Literalmente, de su propiedad. Y esto es sólo el principio._

Pero si _esto_ era una forma de prepararse para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas, entonces lo haría.

Enrollándose una toalla negra sobre las caderas y moviéndose con brusquedad, Harry susurró el hechizo para disolver la puerta del espacio mágico. Como se le había prometido, sobre la cama de Snape estaban las prendas que debería ponerse para la supuesta sesión de placer.

Como antes, se encontró con unos calcetines y un pantalón de chándal. Nada más. Harry se preguntó a dónde querría llegar Snape. ¿Se propondría recordarle lo duro que se había puesto la última vez? De repente se preguntó si, en realidad, no habría querido decirle que tendría que haber _llegado a la culminación_ entonces. ¿Era a lo que se refería cuando había mencionado que iban retrasados?

Bueno, Harry decidió que si la invocación fallaba, no sería por su culpa. Si tenía que llegar al orgasmo con Snape para completar el hechizo _Podentes_ , entonces, estaba claro que practicar era una buena idea. Suspirando, Harry se puso la ropa, arrojó la toalla despreocupadamente hacia el espacio mágico y, por si acaso, se subió a la cama de Snape y se apoyó contra el cabecero. Cruzando las piernas, intentó emular una postura relajada.

No mucho después, llegó Snape. Sin una palabra, encendió las velas y susurró algo para que el resto de las luces se oscurecieran ligeramente. Entonces, se volvió hacia Harry.

Esta vez, a Harry no le tomó demasiado tiempo suponer que Snape estaba esperando a que él hiciera un movimiento. Extraña clase de sumisión, pensó. Sinceramente, prefería que Snape le fuera diciendo lo que tenía que hacer a tener que _hacerlo_ él directamente. Sin embargo, ésa no era la clase de esclavitud que Snape quería, al parecer.

Y ése era el quid de la cuestión: lo que Snape quería; Harry lo tenía claro. Sus propias preferencias eran absolutamente irrelevantes, ésa era la esencia misma de _Cambiare Podentes._ Tenía que dedicarse al cien por cien a servir a Snape, de la forma que _Snape_ quisiera, y punto.

Sacando los pies fuera de la cama, Harry se movió hacia el maestro de Pociones y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del hombre. Esta vez, no cometió el error de preguntar lo que tenía que hacer con la prenda. Simplemente la arrojó hacia el suelo de piedra.

Antes, cuando le había dejado actuar por su propia voluntad para intentar complacer a Snape, Harry había ido directo a besarle. Pero no quería volver a hacer lo mismo ahora, aunque sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que deslizó las manos sobre los hombros del profesor y comenzó a acariciarlos con las puntas de los dedos. Snape no pareció reaccionar de ninguna forma; simplemente permaneció allí de pie y permitió que Harry se acostumbrara al tacto.

Hombros y espalda. El pulso, que latía en la base de la garganta. Delgado y fuerte pecho. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo acariciando las costillas que se perdían al dejar paso a una esbelta cintura.

Harry ni siquiera fue consciente de que había cerrado los ojos mientras exploraba al hombre que pronto se convertiría en su propietario.

—Mírame —dijo Snape con desdén, captando toda la atención de Harry.

—¿Eh? —Harry no se sintió especialmente feliz cuando escuchó su propia voz, que parecía _jadeante_.

Snape tocó con su varita la manos de Harry y les lanzó un _Sensatus_.

—Ahora —dijo después—, tócame de nuevo.

Las sensaciones esa vez fueron simplemente exquisitas. Harry se sumergió en cada caricia, tocando a Snape con más decisión, inhalando el aroma que desprendía mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por su piel, encontrando cada cicatriz y cada marca. Había bastantes por aquella zona, pensó Harry, pero no eran desagradables como habría esperado. Ellas hacían que el hombre pareciera más _real_ , le hacían más humano y eso era bastante más excitante que tocar una estatua de mármol perfecta...

El hechizo se desvaneció, dejando a Harry un poco desconcertado al darse cuenta de que _Sensatus_ podía hacerle disfrutar al ofrecer atenciones físicas tanto como al recibirlas. ¿En realidad había pensado que era excitante tocar a Snape? Mortificado, supo que, con toda probabilidad, no sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ahora en la cama —anunció Snape, quizás percibiendo la repentina incomodidad de Harry. Esa teoría se vio reforzada por el hecho de que, a partir de ese momento, Snape asumió el control de la interacción romántica de aquella noche.

 _Porque eso era lo que tenían: un romance_ , Harry se forzó a aceptarlo. Incluso aunque el sexo que tuvieran no fuera precisamente como él creía que debía ser... suponía que lo que hacían no era sólo un intercambio sexual, definitivamente aquello se parecía más a hacer el amor. Y, de hecho, estaba seguro de que Snape también lo sabía.

El maestro de Pociones cubrió el cuerpo del joven con el suyo, pecho contra pecho, sin ningún trozo de tela que interfiriera entre aquel contacto tan directo. Con las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Harry para mantenerlo firme, lo besó hasta que la mente del chico se sumergió en el placer, hasta que el mundo entero quedó reducido a sólo ellos dos y Harry no pudo pensar en nada más.

Y todo aquello sucedió sin _Sensatus_.

Pareció durar horas, un beso detrás de otro interminable beso, la lengua de Snape rozando tanto sus labios como sus dientes, Snape haciéndole ansiar algo más, algo que Harry se sentía incapaz de articular. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no tuvo ningún problema para hablar por él. El deseo se manifestó, caliente, duro y demandante, empujando contra la delgada tela del pantalón de chándal. Empujando contra Snape.

Salvajes y conflictivas emociones enturbiaron su mente cuando la necesidad de liberarse se hizo más urgente. Estaba avergonzado por sentirse así y porque alguien lo notase, y estaba claro que Snape lo había notado. Además, le _abochornaba_ que fueran precisamente los húmedos y cálidos besos de Snape los que le hubieran llevado a aquella situación. Y no podía evitar sentirse mortificado y a la vez aliviado por ser el único de la habitación que estuviera excitado. No quería que Snape le deseara, después de todo. Eso haría que su esclavitud fuera diez veces peor.

Se quería ir... pero también quería venirse.

Por supuesto, la huida no era realmente una verdadera opción. Snape se encontraba sobre él y quería que llegara al clímax. La dura realidad cayó sobre él, Harry sabía que no podía irse a ninguna parte, no se podía mover ni un _centímetro_ para apartarse de Snape, no hasta que el acto fuese llevado a cabo. En su totalidad.

Dejó de empujar e intentó hundir sus nalgas contra el colchón.

Snape simplemente presionó hacia abajo, haciendo que no pudiera olvidar su punzante necesidad, hasta el punto de que Harry deseó gritar por la molesta y latente sensación que le envolvía y le hacía _desear_ todo aquello. Oh Dios, las veces que había llegado al clímax por sí mismo nunca había sido ni remotamente parecido a aquello. Lo que él hacía era rápido y eficiente y no sentía la necesidad de alguien más, alguien que había dejado de moverse, que estaba simplemente tumbado sobre él, provocándole, prometiéndole que cumpliría hasta el final.

—¡Muévete de nuevo, maldita sea! —espetó finalmente Harry, perdiendo el control. Sabía que se odiaría más tarde por estar rogando, pero en ese momento, no fue capaz de detener aquellas palabras a tiempo para salvar su orgullo.

En lugar de moverse, Snape deslizó su varita por debajo del pantalón del chándal de Harry y la punta de ésta tocó ligeramente su ingle.

— _Sensatus_ —susurró, directamente en el oído del joven.

Harry se agitó y gritó en voz alta, todos los pensamientos de vergüenza y pudor se esfumaron, fluyendo desde su interior una sensación pura que lo embargó. Convulsionando contra Snape, enrolló los brazos alrededor de la delgada espalda del hombre y lo empujó con fuerza hacia abajo, mientras éste seguía encima de él, la parte inferior de su cuerpo golpeando contra el hombre, manteniendo un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Esta vez, cuando Snape le besó de lleno en la boca, Harry la abrió todo lo que pudo. No necesitó que le persuadieran, ni que lo sedujeran suavemente los otros labios, no cuando su cuerpo entero estaba gritando de necesidad...

— _Sensatus_ —escuchó de nuevo, a través de una niebla de pasión y las sensaciones se fortalecieron una vez más.

Entonces sintió una mano pasar rozando ligeramente a lo largo de su caja torácica, los dedos se metieron por debajo de la cinturilla de su pantalón, las encallecidas yemas moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo, explorando uno de los huesos de su cadera para luego continuar su camino hasta descansar sobre el duro centro de su necesidad.

Harry empujó de nuevo, pero no con pasión. Esta vez su intención era apartarse, escapar de aquel intrusivo toque.

—¡No! —salió de su boca mientras arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía hacia un lado con un violento y brusco movimiento que le hizo caerse de la cama. Aterrizó sobre las manos y las rodillas, en el suelo de la mazmorra, y apresuradamente se acomodó la ropa, para que el elástico de la cinturilla del pantalón de chándal no estuviera por debajo de las caderas.

Al menos no tuvo que preocuparse porque su cuerpo lo avergonzara justo en ese momento. Lo que acababa de suceder había matado todo el deseo, hasta el último resquicio, lo que significaba que sus regiones más bajas se estaban comportando, por una vez. Mejor eso que la tienda de campaña marcándose sobre el pantalón de esa forma tan horriblemente obscena que él encontraba tan humillante... y que lo hacía peor el hecho de que Snape, obviamente, no se hubiera visto afectado por aquella pequeña sesión de placer. Aunque... bueno, el maestro de Pociones había comenzado a respirar con algo más de agitación cuando sus besos habían adquirido cierto nivel de... _intensidad_... pero eso no se podía considerar pasión. No podía ser, ya que no quería a Harry ni lo más mínimo y estaba soportando todo aquello sólo por el hechizo. Lo más probable era que sus reacciones simplemente estuvieran representando la furia que sentía al verse obligado a tener a un crío poco agraciado como él en su cama.

Una cama que había hospedado a Voldemort... bueno, metafóricamente hablando. Harry tenía sus dudas sobre que el llamado Señor Tenebroso en realidad lo hubiera hecho con Snape _allí_. Aquella imagen le ayudó a recordar lo que estaba haciendo él en aquel lugar. Snape se acostaría con _quien fuera_ por poder, literalmente. Incluso con Harry. Sin importar que el poder que consiguiese esta vez fuera a parar a Harry. La finalidad era la misma. No deseaba sexo, por lo menos no Severus Snape. Estaba sediento de algo más.

—¿Estás planeando pasarte el resto de la noche en el suelo a cuatro patas? —se mofó Snape—. ¿O vas a volver a la cama para que podamos superar esta pequeña complicación?

Harry se preguntó si la palabra _pequeña_ hacía alusión a él siendo inadecuado en cuanto a tamaño. Entonces se preguntó si no sería más bien una crítica acerca de que esa parte en concreto estuviera flácida y encogida en el momento actual.

—La verdad es que quedarme así no suena mal —replicó, su voz áspera, mientras levantaba las manos de las frías piedras y se incorporaba hasta quedar de rodillas.

—Si te gusta esa postura, Harry —escuchó soltar al maestro de Pociones—, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una buena forma de usarla. Cuando dije que necesitabas desarrollar una actitud sumisa nunca soñé con que te lo tomarías de forma tan literal...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Harry, disgustado por las implicaciones. No había querido que el hombre interpretase sus _palabras_ de esa forma y Snape lo sabía. El pensamiento que cruzó entonces por su cabeza le hizo estremecer: quizás Snape _sí_ se había _referido_ a eso…

—Ahora, vuelve a la cama —ordenó Snape, aparentemente cansado de discutir.

Harry obedeció. Renuente, resentido, pero le obedeció.

—Parece que hay un límite para lo que _Sensatus_ puede lograr —comentó Snape de forma ecuánime, cogiendo a Harry de ambas manos y tirando de él hasta que consiguió que todo su cuerpo estuviera sobre la cama. Apoyándose contra el cabecero justo como Harry había hecho anteriormente, puso la palma abierta de su mano sobre el área más próxima a él mientras miraba a Harry desafiante.

Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que aquello era una orden. Frunció los labios, pero hizo lo que le estaban pidiendo y se movió para quedar medio tumbado al lado de Snape. No estaba preparado para sentir el brazo del otro hombre rodeándole, apretándole por el otro lado, acercándole a él. Harry acabó tumbado de lado sobre una de sus caderas, toda la longitud de su cuerpo presionando contra el de Snape, su mejilla descansando sobre el hombro del hombre. Y no es que esa posición fuera ni remotamente cómoda. De hecho, el cuerpo entero de Snape estaba vibrando ligeramente por la tensión.

Debido a la ira, probablemente, se imaginó Harry con abatimiento. No debería haberse descontrolado de aquella manera. Si Snape quería tocarle _ahí_ , se suponía que Harry tenía que permitírselo.

_La verdadera esencia de la sumisión..._

—Como el hechizo ha fallado —anunció Snape, casi como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento—, me atrevo a conjeturar que realmente no deseas que te toque, no ahí.

Harry se puso rígido de la cabeza a los pies. Bueno, excepto _una_ parte que había permanecido adecuadamente flácida.

—No deseo que me toques en ningún sitio, ¡eres un engreído y un gilipollas!

—Ese lenguaje —le reprendió Snape, su tono bastante suave considerando lo que Harry acababa de decirle. El chico pronto descubrió por qué. Porque aparentemente lo que le había dicho no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, como confirmó lo que Snape le dijo a continuación—: _Sensatus_ cuenta la historia de manera diferente, Harry. El hechizo sólo funciona en su plenitud cuando consigues tener un innato nivel de aceptación de lo que estamos haciendo juntos, día tras día.

—¡Eso es una mentira como una casa! —gritó Harry—. _No_ quiero esto y no te quiero a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Si no fuese porque el mundo entero se fuera a convertir en una mierda durante diez mil años, ¡preferiría cortarme las venas antes que dejar que me pongas un dedo encima, sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo!

Dicho esto, intentó alejarse de Snape, pero el brazo del otro hombre le apretó hasta tal punto que Harry estuvo seguro de que le había dejado una marca en el lugar del hombro donde sus dedos se habían ceñido con fuerza.

—Relájate —le aconsejó Snape, cortante—. Todavía tenemos que superar esto.

—Si _Sensatus_ ha fallado, no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer —soltó enojado Harry. Todavía podía sentir la huella del roce de los dedos de Snape tocando su erección, una sensación que le resultaba totalmente espeluznante—. ¿O es que, cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo, vas a _violarme_ _?_ ¡Porque yo _no_ te deseo y jamás lo haré! Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero no _puedo_...

La última palabra sonó demasiado aguda, casi como un grito histérico.

—Me _desearás_ —insistió Snape—. El progreso que hemos logrado hasta ahora me dice que vamos a ser capaces de invocar _Podentes_ con éxito. Has demostrado tener una gran afinidad a mi tacto, más incluso de lo que piensas... —levantó una mano cuando notó que Harry iba a interrumpirle—. No tienes por qué creerme, pero es verdad. Ya te darás cuenta.

—No es verdad —dijo Harry, resentido.

—Niégate a verlo si así lo deseas —le advirtió Snape—, pero _no_ expreses tales sentimientos de nuevo en voz alta, porque son extremadamente contraproducentes. Ahora, como yo he inventado el hechizo en cuestión, sé de lo que estoy hablando. La única cosa que debería ser capaz de hacer que _Sensatus_ no funcionase de forma correcta, sería un total y completo rechazo por tu parte al tipo de caricia que se te fuera a hacer...

—¿Lo ves? ¡Nunca funcionará! —gritó Harry.

Snape suspiró, entonces se inclinó sobre el joven para morderle la parte superior de la oreja.

—¡Au! ¡Deja de _hacer_ eso! —chilló Harry.

— _Haré_ contigo lo que quiera, ¡imbécil! —gritó Snape en respuesta—. Eres _mío_ y si no me obedeces, ¡lo volveré a hacer! Un pequeño mordisco no es nada comparado con lo que podría ocurrírseme, ¡así que no me provoques!

— _¡Todavía_ no soy tuyo! —espetó Harry.

Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue otro mordisco. Uno más fuerte. Casi protestó de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que ponerse violento difícilmente iba a ayudarle a mejorar la situación.

—Ahora, como estaba diciendo —dijo Snape con un tono sarcástico—, está claro que no querías que te tocara ahí. Prefiero pensar que tiene más que ver con tu vasta inexperiencia en asuntos íntimos. Te habían besado con anterioridad, aunque no muy bien si tenemos en cuenta cómo has respondido a mis besos...

 _Vaya, gracias,_ pensó Harry ante eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido. No quería que Snape pensara que él besaba bien, ¿o no?

—Sin embargo —continuó Snape—, estoy seguro de que _nunca_ has llegado al orgasmo salvo por tus propios esfuerzos. Estoy yendo demasiado rápido para ti. Dicho esto, siento que es imperativo que empieces a acostumbrarte a llegar al clímax en mi presencia...

—Así que... —soltó con brusquedad Harry, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado—, ¿qué es lo que propones, _Severus_ _?_ ¿Debería ir a machacármela a una esquina mientras lees una revista de Pociones?

—A veces te comportas como un niño —dijo Snape, serio—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy tratando de ser paciente y comprensivo?

—¿Llamas a mordisquear la parte superior de mi oreja _ser paciente_ _y comprensivo?_

—¡A _eso_ lo llamo reprimir tus impulsos idiotas por destruir cualquier posibilidad que tengamos para realizar la invocación! —replicó Snape—. Y en cuanto a la paciencia, ¿preferirías que simplemente me apoderara de ti y te _hiciera_ llegar al clímax aunque no estés cómodo con ello? No creas que no podría conseguirlo. Soy más fuerte que tú y no juego limpio, ¡y sé cómo _complacer_ a un hombre!

Harry palideció, sintiendo que una palabra grosera más, podría empujar a Snape hasta el borde de su paciencia.

—No, no quiero eso —admitió con calma, desinflándose, la intensa ira del momento anterior drenándose fuera de él—. Lo que pasa es que no veo cómo vamos a... eh, conseguir que me acostumbre a… eh, hacer lo que tú dices.

—Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien, pero creo que te presioné demasiado —respondió Snape, su voz calmada, pero a la vez con un ligero temblor. Harry imaginó que probablemente estuviera producido por el disgusto. Su comportamiento anterior... empujando, rogando... no había debido ser precisamente agradable, y menos considerando que Snape en verdad no quería formar parte de una relación sexual con Harry Potter.

—Entonces, más de eh... ¿de lo que estábamos haciendo justo antes? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose absolutamente derrotado. Ya era bastante malo el hecho de contemplar que había estado frotándose descaradamente contra él. En otros tiempos, cuando había sentido la necesidad de satisfacerse, había tenido una cama solo para él llena de hechizos silenciadores. _Y_ se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación aparte de él. Lo que hacía que todo _aquello_ fuera mucho peor, no era que lo estuviera haciendo con Snape, sino que todo aquello, de principio a fin, le provocara náuseas al hombre. Y no es que a Harry le importara mucho que el profesor encontrara sus necesidades adolescentes como algo repugnante, sino que después tendría que soportar el completo desprecio que llenaría aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Hablas como si no tuvieses ningún tipo de interés en continuar —observó Snape con un tono casual. Harry quiso decir: _vaya, ¿en serio?_ Pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse—. Espera aquí —le ordenó el maestro de Pociones mientras descendía de la cama.

¡Como si Harry se fuera a ir a algún lugar! No era _tan_ estúpido. Sabía que estaba obligado a quedarse ahí.

Snape volvió un momento después con un vaso lleno de hielo y un líquido color ámbar-rojizo. Harry lo miró con desconfianza. Por mucho que agradeciera el peculiar tipo de inconsciencia que representaba la bebida, no le gustaba la idea de que cuando se toparan con dificultades, Snape inmediatamente pensara en el alcohol. Por supuesto, quizás en el transcurso normal de las cosas, el hombre tendría más en cuenta cualquier poción que le curase de su renuencia. Que sería como recurrir a una “cura” muggle, más o menos. Probablemente, el hecho de que no hubiera utilizado pociones hasta la fecha fuera porque le preocupaba que de alguna forma éstas pudieran interferir sobre la magia de _Podentes_.

—Eres consciente de que me estás atiborrando a alcohol, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y agarraba el achaparrado y redondo vaso.

—Sólo has estado borracho aquí una vez y ese incidente no fue intencionado, por lo que dudo que vuelvas a cometer excesos —respondió con sequedad Snape—. La última vez, de hecho, creo que sólo te permití que lo probaras. Esta vez, creo que será mejor que te lo bebas todo.

Harry hizo una mueca, aunque no iba a discutir por eso.

—¡Hasta el fondo! —dijo el joven de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba la bebida a los labios.

—Oh, creo que no estás preparado todavía para _eso_ —bromeó Severus.

Harry no creía que el asunto fuera tan divertido, de hecho, no le veía la gracia por ningún lado, pero tampoco creía que fulminarle con la mirada le fuera a servir de algo. Con un suspiro de consternación, comenzó a beberse el licor. Mmm, no era escocés, aunque ya lo había imaginado por el color...

—Bourbon —respondió Snape a la pregunta implícita en su mirada.

Estaba bastante bueno, pero Harry no iba a reconocerlo. Snape ofreciéndole una copa le recordaba demasiado a una escena de seducción, lo que, en realidad, era. Aunque supuso que no sería tan malo si no estuviesen allí los dos sentados, con el torso desnudo. En el momento en que pensó eso, de repente, se volvió casi imposible no mirar a Snape. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Harry no tenía ni idea. Ya había visto al hombre antes, ¿o no? Y no era para tanto. Aunque, de alguna forma, sí lo era. Sintió cómo su mirada se dirigía hacia el delgado y musculoso torso descubierto. ¿Cómo podía Snape parecer tan _fuerte_ _?_ El hombre no hacía otra cosa que estar sobre un caldero todo el día...

Por otra parte, probablemente tenía que estar muy preparado para poder sobrevivir a la vida que había estado llevando.

Harry se había terminado el bourbon y estaba debatiendo interiormente si debía pedir otro cuando Snape convocó con un _Accio_ un tarro con su maravilloso ungüento. _Así que ése era el plan... ¿otro masaje de espalda?_

Sin embargo, ahí estaba la trampa. Aquellas manos trabajando sobre él con su habitual magia, reduciendo a Harry a una masa blandengue a pesar de sus recelos sobre hacia dónde conduciría todo esto. Sin embargo, Snape no se detuvo en su espalda. Se movió hacia abajo, deslizando las manos sobre las pantorrillas de Harry, sumergiéndose bajo la tela y tocando la piel, para masajear los músculos duros que se encontraban allí. Entonces, subió más arriba, hacia las rodillas... Después metió la mano _bajo_ los pantalones, como había hecho antes, para palpar y acariciar la dura curva que conformaba el trasero tonificado de Harry.

El chico podría haber objetado ante esto último si no hubiera estado bajo la influencia de _Sensatus_.

Una vez que Harry estuvo relajado y dócil, Snape comenzó de nuevo con los besos, empujando a Harry para que se tumbara bocarriba y, después, se echó sobre él. Mordisqueó la garganta del joven hasta que acabó arqueándose y ofreciendo toda la extensión de su cuello. Entonces, con un suave movimiento, atrapó las manos de Harry con las suyas y las mantuvo sujetas mientras profundizaba el beso.

Harry luchó instintivamente, pero sólo hasta que los familiares besos contra su cuello y espalda le hicieron olvidar el hecho de que tenía las muñecas inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza. De pronto se vio sobrecogido por una sensación, la sensación de que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había aceptado aquello como parte integrante de lo que era su vida ahora y en lo que se convertiría. Se arqueó dejándose envolver, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de que sus muñecas habían sido liberadas.

 _Sensatus_ de nuevo, las manos de Snape sobre él mientras los besos continuaban.

Y entonces el maestro de Pociones estaba empujándole sobre su espalda y rodando sobre él, tumbándose a medias sobre el chico, de forma que una de sus delgadas piernas cubiertas por el pantalón pudiese presionar contra Harry justo en el lugar que cualquier chico normal de dieciocho años encontraría enloquecedor. Por supuesto, Harry no quería que Snape se frotara con él ahí. Ni de coña. Sin embargo, sumergido como estaba en aquella oleada de sensaciones, dejó de ser importante el hecho de que Snape estuviera haciendo eso con él. En cierto punto, Harry ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si le había lanzado un _Sensatus_ o no. Todo se había reducido a un movimiento desenfocado, a un desnudo y húmedo pecho presionando contra el suyo en una habitación llena de velas, la necesidad era tan fuerte aquella vez que ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado por estar tan duro como el granito, duro y dolorido a la vez, pequeños gemidos se deslizaban de entre sus apretados dientes.

Entonces Snape hizo algo... cambió ligeramente de postura, colocándose de forma que la necesidad de Harry conectara directamente con el contorno de su cadera. En ese mismo instante, la boca del Slytherin descendió para capturar la suya en un beso tan caliente que Harry pensó que se iba a derretir. Y en ese mismo momento comenzó el empuje. Esa cadera contra él, amoldándose y marcando un ritmo constante, evocando algo primitivo, algo primario, en Harry.

Adorado Merlín, nunca había sentido nada parecido cuando se había acurrucado en su solitaria cama y se había masturbado. Había pensado que _aquello_ sería menos intenso... ahora no estaba desnudo, y no se la estaba sujetando con firmeza... pero de alguna manera, _aquel_ ritmo le producía más placer del que nunca había obtenido de su propia mano.

_...y se cómo_ _complacer_ _a un hombre..._

Harry pensó que se iba a marear con sólo recordar esa amenaza... ¿o había sido más bien una promesa? De cualquier manera, lo que había dicho se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Abrió la boca con amplitud, acogiendo a Snape, jadeando entre sus labios y entonces casi dejó escapar un grito cuando le recorrió el primer espasmo.

 _Tenía razón, estaba preparado_ , pensó Harry, aunque no con palabras. Era incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente en ese momento. Aquello era más como un conocimiento que venía de lo más profundo de su interior, envuelto alrededor de cada nervio. Reconoció que el hombre estaba en lo cierto por las fuertes emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando y que le sacudieron de pies a cabeza. Podía sentir el placer fusionarse a lo largo de su cuerpo entero y, a continuación, la fuerte palpitación en el punto concreto que un hombre asociaba mayoritariamente con la principal fuente de deleite corporal. Espasmo tras espasmo, hasta que fueron prácticamente convulsiones, y todo mientras Snape mantenía ese ritmo constante, apretando su cadera, conduciéndole más y más y más lejos dentro de lo que parecía una interminable espiral de placer.

Y ni una vez, ni por un instante, el hombre dejó de besarle, no hasta que el propio empuje de Harry y sus movimientos cesaron, hasta que su cuerpo entero colapsó contra la cama, sus extremidades flácidas.

Se sentía como un charco de algo que se hubiera derramado, como si hubiese sido esparcido por todo el colchón, rezumando con una relajación total, con completa lasitud.

Entonces, Snape dejó de besarle, y detuvo el movimiento de cadera que había llevado a Harry al límite, pero aparte de eso, el maestro de Pociones no se retiró del lugar donde estaba.

Yacían pecho sobre pecho, ambos jadeando, aunque la respiración de Harry definitivamente era la más irregular de las dos. Sus ojos se habían cerrado cuando se había dejado llevar por la ola de pasión que se aproximaba a su punto álgido y, ahora, por mucho que le hubiera  gustado esconderse, su inherente coraje Gryffindor no se lo permitía. Sus largas pestañas se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia arriba, perdiéndose en unos ojos negros que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Unos ojos negros que de alguna manera reflejaban satisfacción, pensaba Harry, aunque la emoción estaba en gran parte enmascarada tras una fría indiferencia que chirriaba como una nota discordante después de la pasión que habían compartido unos momentos antes. Aunque, por supuesto, ellos no habían _compartido_ nada en absoluto, ¿no? Snape había hecho simplemente lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería de Harry, y no porque quisiera compartir un placentero interludio. Todo lo que hacía era por el hechizo. Hasta donde Harry podía decir, basándose en los pocos minutos que había estado en una posición adecuada para cerciorarse, Snape no se había excitado lo más mínimo.

Y un hombre no podía esconder esas cosas.

Harry se dijo que eso era bueno. No quería ser deseado, no por Snape. Ya era bastante malo que hubieran tenido que hacer _eso_ , y punto.

Así que ahora lo que confrontaba a Harry era el viejo problema de qué decir después. _Dar las gracias_ parecía un poco ridículo considerando lo forzada que había sido toda la situación. Snape se había visto obligado a tocar a Harry, y había impuesto a Harry a soportar sus caricias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, aquél había sido sin lugar a dudas el más intenso, satisfactorio y alucinante orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Fue Snape quien rompió el silencio.

—Ya puedes volver a tu Torre, aunque te recomendaría que te ducharas antes de cambiarte y que te pusieras la ropa que traías cuando bajaste. Vuelve aquí mañana, como de costumbre.

 _A la misma bat-hora, en el mismo bat-canal_ , pensó Harry, el estúpido eslogan de una serie americana, que ahora retumbaba en su cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de por qué había aparecido de repente en su mente, a menos que fuera por todas aquellas teorías que había escuchado sobre que Snape era un murciélago. O quizás en aquel momento simplemente estuviera un poco histérico, ya que la verdad se estaba precipitando sobre él. No podía escapar de lo que había pasado, aunque Snape, para su sorpresa, había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para no mencionarlo.

_Harry Potter_ _se había corrido, gimiendo,_ _en la cama de Severus Snape, en los brazos de Severus Snape..._

Salió disparado como un rayo fuera de esa cama y entró al baño, casi chocándose contra la pared por la prisa que llevaba. Tantos reflejos de Buscador y luego... La cosa empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde había dejado su varita, ni siquiera podía recordar para qué la había utilizado la última vez. ¿Cómo podía haberla perdido? ¿Qué clase de mago era?

Ésta resultó estar colocada sobre la encimera del cuarto de baño.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras se quitaba el pantalón de chándal y veía la horrible mancha que se había quedado por dentro. Observándola sintió cómo la culpa, la acusación y la sentencia se entrelazaban para formar una unidad. Dios mío, se había corrido besando a _Snape_.

 _Y tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo,_ le recordó su honestidad Gryffindor. _Vas a hacerlo todas las veces que él te diga que lo hagas. Y algún día no muy lejano, te_ _pedirá_ _que hagas algo más que eso..._

Estremeciéndose, Harry abrió el grifo de golpe y se puso justo debajo del agua fría que caía de la ducha. Podría haber lanzado un hechizo para que estuviera caliente, pero no quería hacerlo. La escena en la cama se suponía que tenía que haber sido terrorífica, pero la había disfrutado.

No podría soportar disfrutar también de la ducha.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26

** Jueves, cuatro de junio de 1998, 7:02 p.m.  **

—Entonces, Harry, ¿qué tal con Severus estos días?

A Harry casi se le cayó la taza de té. Menos mal que no llegó a pasar porque, con toda probabilidad, la tacita china le habría golpeado en el tobillo. Con manos temblorosas acarició el borde del platito donde tenía apoyada la taza, una ola de calor cubrió su rostro.

—Eh, todo bien —consiguió decir, tragando varios sorbos de té caliente mientras trataba de calmarse.

Al parecer, Dumbledore no tenía intención de ser sutil. O eso, o no sentía misericordia alguna por la pareja que se estaba preparando para invocar _Podentes_ , no cuando se trataba de encontrar la forma en la que, probablemente, derrotarían a Voldemort.

—Entonces, ¿te está tratando bien? —insistió el director.

Harry no estaba seguro de si _bien_ era la palabra correcta para definir aquella situación. Tres noches consecutivas, Snape lo había seducido con licor, hechizos y aquellos endemoniados _besos_ , hasta que Harry había dejado de pensar de forma coherente y había acabado estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Tres noches seguidas, Snape simplemente le había dicho, después de sus encuentros, que se diera una ducha... y ni siquiera había estado en la habitación cuando Harry había salido del baño para vestirse.

Seguía esperando que Snape se burlara de él, que lo ridiculizara por su sorprendente falta de control. Por supuesto, Harry era consciente de que los jóvenes de dieciocho años no eran famosos por su capacidad de aguante o resistencia, pero también era cierto que pocos chicos de primer año estaban familiarizados con los ingredientes para el Filtro de la Muerte en Vida y _eso_ no había evitado que el profesor de Pociones le reprendiera delante de todos sus compañeros, ¿o no? Sólo alguien como Snape disfrutaría del hecho de dejar a Harry Potter como una masa blandengue y temblorosa.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Ni una sola vez.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo Harry mientras miraba su taza de té vacía. Sintió el loco deseo de leer las hojas del té, aunque no se creía nada en absoluto de lo poco que había aprendido en la clase de Adivinación. Quizás sólo tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que contrarrestara la última profecía que había lanzado Trelawney—. Eh, anoche me dijo que nos encontrásemos aquí, pero no me dijo por qué. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa paternal. Algo que le pareció un poco irónico a Harry. El anciano estaba empujándole a llevar una vida de esclavitud sexual, requiriendo que se convirtiera en el _catamita_ de un hombre que le doblaba la edad y, aun así, ¿le sonreía _paternalmente_? Por otro lado, reflexionó Harry, con toda probabilidad, lo que acababa de pensar era injusto. Lo que le obligaba a aceptar todo aquello era el hechizo de _Podentes_ , nada más.

—Todavía quedan algunos detalles que debemos resolver —le explicó entonces el director—. Ah, aquí está Severus.

Un fogonazo de fuego, que fue amainándose mientras Snape caminaba fuera de la red _flu_ y se cepillaba regiamente los hombros para sacudirse la ceniza. Harry dirigió la vista hacia su propia capa, dándose cuenta, tarde, de que estaba ligeramente manchada de restos de la chimenea. Sin embargo, perdió la línea de ese pensamiento en el momento en que el otro hombre tomó asiento a su lado.

Harry se sonrojó profundamente, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo oscuro. ¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado, cuando las tres noches anteriores las había pasado gimiendo envuelto en el abrazo de aquel hombre, su cuerpo en un estado de absoluta rendición?

Snape le dirigió una mirada impasible durante un momento antes de prestar toda su atención al director.

Evidentemente, Dumbledore entendió lo que debía significar la cara roja de Harry, por lo que se aclaró la garganta con ímpetu a la vez que aparecía un poco de color en su propia piel.

—¿Té, Severus? —inquirió, la oferta considerablemente menos efusiva de lo habitual.

—Sí, gracias, director —respondió Snape—. Earl Black, por favor.

Dumbledore golpeó su escritorio con la varita y al instante se materializó una bandeja con una tetera y una humeante taza. Snape se inclinó hacia delante y la cogió. Entonces, cruzando elegantemente una de sus piernas sobre la otra, situó con equilibrio el platito sobre la rodilla, se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró al director con expectación.

Harry no pudo evitar notar que la taza de porcelana de Snape fruncía el ceño con consternación al ver que no había recibido ni un pequeño frote o caricia, sólo ocasionales sorbos.

—Bueno, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore—. En unos días te convertirás en un mago de pleno derecho. Creo que Severus te ha mencionado que una semana después de la graduación sería un buen momento para invocar el hechizo _Podentes_. ¿Te parece aceptable la fecha que hemos fijado?

Por supuesto que no era aceptable. Nunca había soñado que después de siete años de estudiar magia, sólo tendría una semana para ser un mago adulto y poder poner en práctica lo que había aprendido sin pertenecer a nadie. Porque después de esa semana, como acordaban la ley y la tradición, él ya no sería nunca más una _persona_. Y sobre ser un _mago_... bueno, todavía seguiría siéndolo, pero tendría que ser consciente de que Snape podía privarle de su magia si así lo quería, y ese escenario le parecía bastante desalentador. Por otra parte, siempre existía la posibilidad de que el hechizo no funcionara exactamente como se estaban imaginando que lo iba a hacer. Esa perspectiva no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente de Harry... _Podentes_ había sido creado para magos enamorados, y estaba claro que Snape y él no iban a cumplir ese requisito nunca..., así que tal vez el hechizo no se comportara como habían previsto.

Con toda seguridad conseguirían cruzar sus poderes, ya que esa parte se mencionaba en la profecía, pero el resto...

—¿Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Oh, sí, bien —se apresuró a decir Harry, consciente de que había estado divagando—. El diecisiete de junio, la invocación. Sí, me parece bien.

Snape hizo un ruido despectivo con la garganta, como si se abstuviera de puntualizar cuán idiota creía que era Harry. Sin embargo, no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, ¿verdad? Si algo había aprendido Harry en todos aquellos años de Pociones, era que Snape pensaba que era más estúpido que el musgo.

—Excelente —dijo Dumbledore, dedicándoles una radiante sonrisa a ambos—. Ahora, tratemos los asuntos más apremiantes. ¿Has pensado en quién te gustaría que fuera tu testigo, Harry?

—Sí, lo he hecho —respondió Harry. En realidad, lo había estado pensando largo y tendido. Y aunque no se sentía satisfecho del todo con la conclusión a la que había llegado, había decidido que, en verdad, era la mejor opción disponible.

—Y, exactamente... ¿qué odiosa presencia vas a infligir sobre mí? —preguntó Snape con un tono de fingido sufrimiento—. ¿Granger, Weasley o, Merlín no lo quiera, un medio squib como _Neville Longbottom_ _?_

—Weasley —soltó Harry, sintiendo un particular tipo de satisfacción debido a lo grosera que le había parecido la pregunta que le había hecho el profesor.

Snape curvó un labio en señal de desdén, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante aquella información.

Incluso Dumbledore pareció desconcertado.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas, Harry?

—Sí, claro —confirmó alegremente Harry.

—Eh… pero el señor Weasley es un poco... eh, volátil, ya me entiendes. Me temo que pudiera interrumpir la invocación, ocasionando repercusiones sumamente graves...

Harry pensó que podría haber estado más tiempo siguiéndoles el juego, pero, a decir verdad, ya se estaba cansando.

—Arthur Weasley —aclaró, alzando las cejas.

—Mmm —murmuró el director, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa—. Bueno, eso resulta bastante satisfactorio.

Snape se giró para mirar a Harry, una curiosa luz brillando en sus ojos.

—Me interesaría conocer tu razonamiento.

Y Harry se alegró de poder explicárselo, ya que tanto Snape _como_ el director habían pensado que era lo suficientemente tonto como para elegir a Ron para esta particular tarea.

—En primer lugar, lo tengo en gran estima y sé que puedo confiar en que lo que verá se lo guardará para sí mismo. En segundo lugar, es un miembro de la Orden, lo que me parece apropiado, ya que en realidad no creo que una persona que no sea miembro deba conocer nuestra última estrategia para derrotar a... —Harry cerró la boca, había querido decir _Voldemort,_ pero era consciente de que sería mejor no hacerlo—... el Señor Tenebroso. Y lo más importante, el señor Weasley va al Ministerio todos los días. Bueno, todos los días laborales, al menos. Podría presentar personalmente la documentación que explique mi... eh, nuevo estado, por lo que los empleados que tengan un rango más bajo que él no podrán fisgonear. Y, después, es posible que pudiese vigilar el asunto por nosotros. Con un poco de suerte, incluso podría avisarnos con antelación si alguien intentase ver el archivo. De esta forma, estaríamos prevenidos si el secreto corriese peligro de salir a la luz.

—Muy bien razonado, Harry —comentó Albus mientras se acariciaba con los dedos la larga barba—. Debo admitir que estoy bastante impresionado. Había asumido que querrías tener a alguno de tus amigos en la invocación. Por el apoyo moral.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que prefiero que mis amigos no vean... eso. Aunque tampoco es que me agrade mucho la idea de que lo vea el señor Weasley. Probablemente piense que todo este asunto es bastante desagradable. Pero... no se me ha ocurrido nadie mejor para alcanzar nuestros objetivos.

—Me reitero, _muy_ bien razonado —dijo de nuevo el director—. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus?

—Harry parece que entiende la gravedad de la situación, sí —dijo Snape, a pesar de mantener la mirada fija hacia delante.

 _Oh, qué_ _magnífico_ _elogio_ , pensó Harry con un tono irónico.

—Entonces, ¿has mandado una lechuza a Weasley? —inquirió Snape, moviéndose en la silla para mirar a Harry.

—Pensé que sería mejor no poner un asunto como éste por escrito.

—Oh, tienes toda la razón, Harry —le sonrió Dumbledore.

Snape ignoró el comentario.

—No estaba sugiriendo que hicieras tal cosa —informó fríamente a Harry—. Sin embargo, creo que no estaría de más que le mandaras una lechuza a Arthur Weasley para solicitarle una reunión. De hecho, deberías hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible. Deberá saber de antemano para qué clase de ceremonia estás solicitando que sea tu testigo.

—Había pensado que tal vez podría verle el sábado —murmuró Harry, cruzando mentalmente los dedos de las manos, para ver si había suerte y Severus le concedía ese privilegio.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—El sábado es _mío_ , como bien sabes, y tenemos mucho que hacer. Puedes hablar con Weasley el domingo.

—El domingo es el único día que tengo libre para mí, ¿qué es lo que quieres: que tenga también presente _Podentes_ ese día? —Harry se sintió un poco abatido.

Snape hizo un gesto de mofa.

—Imagina que sigues practicando. Tienes que tener en cuenta que muy pronto todos tus días... y tus noches, estarán reservados exclusivamente para mí. Lo mejor es que te vayas acostumbrando.

Harry situó las manos sobre su regazo, sólo los dedos apretados delatando lo mucho que le había molestado aquel comentario y la perspectiva que representaba.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cree que debería invitar al señor Weasley a que viniera aquí? —preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara calmada—. ¿O debería preguntarle si puedo verlo en la Madriguera?

—¿Dónde te sentirías más cómodo hablando del asunto?

—Eh... creo que en la Madriguera.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Snape con sarcasmo—. ¿En serio piensas eso? _Molly_ Weasley estará en la Madriguera. Arthur puede tener el sentido común y la suficiente personalidad como para entender por qué ni tú ni yo tenemos elección sobre la invocación de _Podentes_ , pero su sentimental mujer, sin duda, decidirá que hay que rescatarte de ese destino peor que la muerte. Y, ¿necesito recordarte que, si permites que te _rescaten_ _,_ acabarás muerto el treinta y uno de julio?

—No, no necesitas recordármelo, Severus —respondió con brusquedad Harry.

—¡No emplees ese tono conmigo!

—Sí, _maestro_ —gruñó Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de acompañar la palabra con un gesto grosero—. Entonces, ¿dónde sugieres que hable con el señor Weasley? ¿En mi cama, con las cortinas echadas? ¿En mi sala común? ¿O quizás en el Gran Comedor durante la hora de la comida?

—En mis aposentos, adecuadamente protegidos —respondió Snape resolviendo el problema.

—¿Contigo allí? Escucha, si quieres que le convenza de que he _decidido_ por mí mismo hacer esto, será mejor que no estés revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

—Estaré en mi laboratorio privado de Pociones preparando algunas cosas que necesitaremos para la invocación.

Harry imaginó que se estaba refiriendo a las pociones que ambos tendrían que beber.

—¿Y no crees que el señor Weasley va a pensar que es un poco extraño que Harry Potter le invite para charlar en las mazmorras de Slytherin?

Snape le dedicó una de sus miradas de que-Merlín-me-salve-de-los-idiotas-descerebrados.

—Aparte de mis aposentos, el único lugar que, en mi opinión, también está lo suficientemente protegido, auditivamente hablando, es la estancia donde estamos sentados ahora mismo.

—Vale, entonces me reuniré con él aquí —confirmó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡No, no lo harás! _¡Esta_ habitación le hará pensar que el director te ha persuadido para que accedas a hacer esto, una circunstancia que no disipará las dudas que le puedan surgir a Weasley!

Harry se vio tentado a puntualizar que _había_ sido persuadido por el director para que accediera a hacer aquello, por si no se había dado cuenta... Pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Tampoco podía decir que lo hubiera hecho Snape. Los dos magos le habían dejado completamente solo para que reflexionara acerca de la profecía. Y de forma voluntaria se había mostrado de acuerdo con seguir adelante, que era lo que _Cambiare Podentes_ exigía, después de todo.

—Creo que será mucho mejor para Weasley —intervino el maestro de Pociones, como si hubiera leído su mente—, encontrarse contigo en mis aposentos y ver por sí mismo que allí te sientes como en casa.

A duras penas podría decir Harry que se sentía como en casa en las habitaciones de Snape, pero entendía a qué se refería el hombre.

—Eh... muy bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Profesor Dumbledore... ¿le mando una lechuza para pedirle que venga a visitarme o sería mejor que la invitación procediera de usted? Estaba pensando que me gustaría mantener a Ron... eh, y a Ginny también... al margen de todo este... eh, asunto —se sonrojó, pero aun así continuó—: Si le invito yo es posible que piense en pasarse por la Torre de Gryffindor ya que está aquí. Y, en realidad, preferiría que, si pudiera ser, no le viera nadie por Hogwarts, y mucho menos que se enteraran de que ha estado haciéndome una visita... por este asunto.

—Veo que has considerado las cosas desde todos los ángulos —dijo el director con aprobación. Harry percibió de nuevo que Snape no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reafirmar el elogio de Dumbledore—. Entonces le escribiré y le pediré que se transporte por red _flu_ hasta aquí y que no le mencione nada a sus hijos —murmuró el director—. Lo haremos el domingo al mediodía. Severus, ¿podrías arreglarlo para que se sirviera la comida en tus aposentos o ya has enseñado a Harry cómo puede hacerlo él mismo? _Debemos_ esforzarnos para que Harry esté completamente a gusto de verdad ya que, después de todo, pronto será su casa.

—Me ocuparé de ello, director.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto... —entonces Albus se volvió hacia Harry—. Bueno, creo que ya está todo solucionado, mi muchacho. Puedes marcharte, a menos que quieras hacernos alguna pregunta a Severus o a mí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy a mi Torre.

—A las mazmorras —le corrigió Snape con suavidad—. Todavía tenemos asuntos que atender esta tarde. Asuntos personales.

Harry sabía lo que _eso_ significaba. Y no pudo evitar el sentir una oleada de calor que le cubrió toda la cara, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar el hecho de que con tan solo aquellas palabras se hubiera puesto tenso de nuevo. Y lo peor era que aquella tensión que sentía no era porque le disgustara la idea. Bueno, era un joven de dieciocho años perfectamente normal, al menos en _ese_ aspecto. Su cuerpo le pedía... ciertas cosas. Y si era honesto, tenía que admitir que su cuerpo se sentía un poquito ansioso por llegar de nuevo al clímax de forma tan intensa. Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera llegar especialmente con _Snape_ , por supuesto...

Harry decidió que era demasiado pronto para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo.

—Muy bien —respondió intentando mantener la compostura, reprimiendo el deseo infantil de contestar con retintín otro _sí, maestro_ para disimular su perturbación. Probablemente ya había sido un error el llamarle así antes. Había visto un reflejo de ira brillar en los ojos de Snape. El hombre _no_ apreciaba que lo llamasen así, probablemente porque aquel adulador título era el que los Mortífagos solían utilizar para referirse a Voldemort. Preguntándose qué haría Snape para vengarse, Harry colocó con un repiqueteo la taza y el platito sobre la mesita redonda que estaba al lado de la chimenea y después se transportó por la red _flu_ _._

~

** Jueves, cuatro de junio de 1998, 7:27 p.m.  **

—Parece que Harry se está adaptando muy bien —comentó Dumbledore una vez que estuvieron solos el maestro de Pociones y él—. No puedo más que felicitarte.

Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza sin responder.

—Sin embargo, sólo quedan dos semanas escasas antes de la invocación—, continuó el director—. Y soy consciente de la extrema intimidad que exige la ceremonia, por lo que me estaba preguntando... ¿crees que estará preparado?

—Lo estará, director.

Insatisfecho por la respuesta, Dumbledore presionó un poco más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Severus mantuvo la mirada fija en el anciano.

—Dudo que el joven quiera que alguien esté al tanto de los detalles, ni siquiera tú, Albus.

—No quiero detalles, quiero...

—Garantías —le interrumpió Severus—. _Estará_ preparado. Eso debería ser suficiente. En realidad, darte más información al respecto sería una violación de mi privacidad.

—Y de la suya —puntualizó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

—Exacto, como mencioné hace tan solo un momento —dijo con ironía Severus.

Después de esto, pasaron un rato en silencio, los dos sorbiendo de sus tazas de té, que se habían rellenado de forma mágica. Con tanto quehacer pendiente, Severus quería marcharse, pero conocía la mirada que se reflejaba en el rostro del viejo mago. Albus tenía algo más que decir, y se pensaba tomar el tiempo que necesitara para hacerlo.

Y no había nada que Severus pudiera hacer sino esperar.

—Me preocupa que después de todas estas semanas —aventuró Dumbledore, por fin—, parezcas tener tan poca empatía por el chico, Severus.

Los ojos del otro hombre brillaron reflejando un profundo negro.

—Tolero su presencia en _mi casa_ , Albus. Y continuaré haciéndolo.

—Le hablas con mucha dureza.

 _No siempre_ , pensó Severus, recordando las largas horas que había empleado en besar a Harry y murmurar palabras estimulantes contra los mechones de ese pelo negro.

—Ni siquiera te dignas a elogiarle incluso cuando es bastante obvio que te ha impresionado.

—Si es tan obvio —respondió Severus fríamente—, no debería haber ninguna necesidad de elogio.

—Severus, _todos_ necesitamos que nos digan cosas agradables de vez en cuando.

—Y recibirá elogios por mi parte cuando verdaderamente se los merezca.

Los hombros de Albus se hundieron un poco.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estaría preparado.

—Pensé que me _habías_ dicho que se estaba adaptando bastante bien y que me felicitabas por ello —replicó mordazmente Severus—. Si de verdad opinas así, entonces no interfieras en mis criterios sobre cuál es la mejor forma de manejar al señor Potter.

—El hecho de que Harry esté comportándose de una forma admirable soportando una terrible cantidad de estrés _no_ significa que tú debas hacer que todo este asunto sea más difícil todavía para él, Severus.

—Yo también me encuentro bajo una terrible cantidad de estrés, Albus —respondió el profesor, poniéndose de pie—. No me pidas más aún.

—Tú eres el adulto...

—Sí, uno que arriesga su vida _una y otra vez_ en la propia guarida del Señor Tenebroso. Uno que meterá al detestado hijo de un enemigo al que ha odiado profundamente, no solo dentro de su casa sino en su vida. _De por_ vida. Creo que ya estoy haciendo suficiente por la causa; _no_ puedo fingir que esta situación es de mi agrado. Creo que es suficiente que haya contribuido a hacer que la parte... _íntima_... sea agradable para el joven. ¿Hemos acabado por hoy, director?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No, no hemos acabado. Siéntate, Severus —y cuando el maestro de Pociones no lo hizo, Albus continuó—. Insisto.

Severus colocó su largo cuerpo en la silla de nuevo, sus ojos impasibles mientras estudiaban al viejo mago.

—¿Sí?

—Debo confesar que, aunque conocía el propósito básico y la forma que _Cambiare Podentes_ tenía que asumir, sabía muy poco sobre la propia invocación. Y algunas partes son... bastante impactantes. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que requiera que marques al joven. Considerando tu historia personal, Severus, eso debe resultarte bastante desagradable.

—Bastante —contestó Severus entre dientes, sin revelar nada en concreto.

—Entonces, ¿has estado pensando en la mejor forma de llevar esto a cabo?

La verdad era que Severus había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde hacía bastante tiempo. Toda la idea le repugnaba, tal vez incluso más que el hecho de adquirir al muchacho en condición de esclavo. Según la investigación que había realizado de _Podentes_ , los requisitos sobre la marca eran dos. Debía estar visible en el cuerpo del suplicante y el suplicante debía ser incapaz de borrarla.

Algo similar a un tatuaje o a una cicatriz mágica, podrían ser opciones lógicas, eso estaba claro, pero Severus sentía una profunda aversión hacia la idea. Sin duda Harry sentiría lo mismo. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, el joven tendría que ser marcado.

—Todavía tengo que discutir el tema con el señor Potter —comentó Severus y después continuó—: Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a una solución satisfactoria para ambos.

—Has estado llamándole señor Potter durante toda nuestra conversación —observó Albus con suavidad.

—Le llamaré _Harry_ cuando lo estime oportuno. ¿Eso es todo, director?

—“Director…” en verdad, a veces eres bastante irritante, Severus.

—Entiendo que hemos terminado la reunión.

—No. Una cosa más. Si un mago tan viejo y experimentado como yo conoce bastante poco los ritos de la invocación de este hechizo en particular, debo suponer que Arthur Weasley no sabrá más que yo. De hecho, imagino que hay bastantes posibilidades de que nunca haya oído hablar de _Cambiare Podentes_ y, como dije anteriormente, algunas de las cosas que tendrás que hacer durante la invocación son bastante impactantes. Creo que sería mejor que le preparásemos de antemano. Por lo tanto, me gustaría compartir con él el excelente resumen que escribiste para Harry.

—Entonces podrás encontrar de utilidad la copia que te proporcioné.

—Inestimable.

—Muy bien —convino Severus, sacudiendo su capa mientras se levantaba—. Te recomendaría que suprimieras todas las partes que no estén directamente relacionadas con la invocación. Weasley no necesita conocer los detalles de _Compulsio_ y todo lo demás para ser un testigo competente.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Severus, ¿cuál es tu opinión? ¿Debería pedirle a Arthur que me visitara antes de que bajase a ver a Harry, o debería hablar con él después?

Severus consideró ese asunto durante un momento.

—Creo que Weasley se mostrará más dispuesto si permites que el señor Potter sea quien le trasmita la noticia, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿Confías en Harry para persuadirlo de que la esclavitud es la mejor opción para todos?

Snape frunció el ceño, ya que aquello definitivamente no era lo mejor para él. Ni para Harry. Pero sí, era lo mejor para el resto del mundo.

—Confío en que lo hará la profecía —le corrigió—. Pero Weasley estará más a gusto si es el señor Potter el que se lo cuenta.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias, Severus.

El maestro de Pociones asintió, luego se marchó por la red _flu_ sin añadir una palabra más.

~

** Jueves, cuatro de junio de 1998, 7:27 p.m.  **

Harry decidió que los aposentos de Snape eran bastante aburridos. Al menos antes de los EXTASIS había tenido algo que estudiar, pero ahora, ni siquiera se bajaba los libros. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera. Ya no había clase y los profesores se habían dado cuenta de que les sería difícil exigirles demasiado a sus alumnos ahora que los exámenes también habían terminado. La mayoría de las clases de los de séptimo habían relevado a las habituales lecciones para enfatizar las aptitudes de la vida y enseñarles cómo apañárselas solos a partir de ese momento. Cómo solicitar una partida matrimonial, la forma de gestionar sus propias finanzas, y ese tipo de cosas.

Cosas que Harry no necesitaba saber, ya no.

Una desesperante depresión lo sepultó en cuanto pensó en todo aquello. La peor parte era que todos sus amigos habían estado muy entusiasmados sobre la perspectiva de vida que se estaba abriendo frente a ellos. Ni siquiera podían esperar a lanzarse al mundo y dejar su huella en él.

Y lo único que Harry podía esperar era _ser_ marcado él mismo. Por Snape.

Aunque ahora _aquél_ no le parecía un pensamiento tan horrible. Se sentía como si su vida estuviera dividida en fases, cada una peor que la anterior, cada una grabada a la fuerza en su cuerpo. Un poco más de un año de supuesta felicidad y entonces Voldemort le había marcado, sentenciándole a años y años de abandono por parte de los Dursley y de conflictos una vez que hubo comenzado sus clases en Hogwarts. Y ahora estaba a punto de comenzar otra fase, la cual duraría hasta el fin de sus días. La marca de Snape... la que representaría... una vida de esclavitud plena y desesperanzadora.

Eso era suficiente para que le entraran ganas de beber.

En lugar de ceder al impulso de cogerse un pedo de mil demonios antes de que Snape llegara a casa, Harry vagó por los cuartos del hombre, abriendo cajones y armarios, investigando lo que encontró. Al menos así estaba entretenido haciendo algo. Y aquello tampoco era como cuando había mirado en el pensadero de Snape en quinto curso... el hombre le había dicho que hiciera de aquélla su casa, ¿o no? Aunque, en realidad, el tener que pensar en aquélla como _su_ casa, era un pensamiento de lo más angustioso.

Además, ni siquiera había encontrado nada interesante. Para empezar, muchos de los cajones estaban hechizados. Y si sabía algo con certeza era que todos los calcetines de Snape eran negros... bueno, de todas formas, podría haberlo adivinado, ¿o no?

Después de haber estado en todas las habitaciones, se le ocurrió preguntarse dónde habría puesto Snape toda la ropa que le había comprado en Noruega. La ropa de Harry. Bueno, no era suya en realidad, ya que no tenía permitido tener nada en propiedad, ni siquiera ropa, pero, de todas formas, ¿dónde la habría guardado? Harry ni siquiera había encontrado las montañas de pantalones de chándal que creía que tendría Snape escondidos por la habitación, dado que le había hecho ponerse, cada noche, un par diferente ¡sin ropa interior!

Vagamente se preguntó, y no por primera vez, qué sucedería con su ropa cada vez que la dejaba hecha un montón en el suelo del baño. ¿Estaría Snape aplicando un hechizo de limpieza a la evidencia de sus progresos hacia una _relación física_ _?_ Pensar aquello ya era bastante embarazoso, pero mucho peor era la idea de que los elfos domésticos pudieran saber lo que hacía cada vez que bajaba a los aposentos del maestro de Pociones. Por supuesto, Harry se imaginaba que, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo lo sabría. Debería acostumbrarse a esa idea. Incluso, a pesar de la ayuda de Arthur Weasley, la documentación que debían presentar en el Ministerio no permanecería en el más absoluto secreto para siempre, y una vez que se supiera que Harry Potter era el esclavo de alguien, un esclavo _sexual_ de alguien, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que la identidad de su... _propietario_... permaneciera en el anonimato.

Rita Skeeter centraría todas sus ambiciones y sus prioridades en encontrar a la persona con la que se estaba acostando Harry Potter... y a la que estaba _sirviendo_. Ella, y un millar de periodistas más. Por supuesto, Harry no sabía si _había_ tantos periodistas en el mundo mágico, pero con una historia tan jugosa, la gente se mataría por conseguir la exclusiva.

Y querrían detalles. Muchos detalles. Probablemente comenzarían incluso a espiarle. Y no es que no le hubieran espiado con anterioridad, pero en aquellas circunstancias, sería todavía peor. Mucho peor.

Quizás debería tomarse una copa, después de todo. Pero no lo hizo.

Al final terminó en la sala de lectura, examinando las estanterías con escaso interés. En más de una ocasión deseó tener una televisión o una radio. Normalmente no solía echar en falta dichos aparatos ya que no le sobraba el tiempo, precisamente, cuando estaba con los Dursley, ¿verdad? Pero incluso escuchar algo a través de la ventana mientras arrancaba las malas hierbas y plantaba flores, había conseguido aliviar su aburrimiento.

Ahora, no tenía nada.

Y parecía que así iba a ser, para el resto de su vida.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27

** Jueves, cuatro de junio de 1998, 7:51 p.m.  **

Cuando Snape llegó por la red _flu_ ya estaba dando órdenes.

—Recita el hechizo, si puedes.

Harry reprimió el impulso de suspirar y comenzó a hablar en indostaní antiguo.

—Bien —dijo Snape cuando el joven terminó—. Sigue practicando. Ten en cuenta que las sílabas  diecinueve y cincuenta y uno, se pronuncian _kal_ y no _kol_.

Harry asintió sintiéndose algo así como una marioneta. Entonces, le vino a la mente que la sumisión voluntaria requería algo más que comportarse como un simple muñeco de trapo.

—Eh, ¿querías...? Ya sabes.

Snape se sentó en el sofá y miró a Harry de arriba abajo con los ojos entornados, mientras el muchacho seguía de pie.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamar al acto sexual de forma tan insípida como “ya sabes”?

—Qué cosas, ¡pensaba que todos estos _años_ habías preferido utilizar _Quién-ya-sabes_ en vez de usar su nombre directamente!

—Ésa es una circunstancia diferente —murmuró Snape, su voz tornándose más oscura al hablar de Voldemort. El tema de conversación lo llevó a soltar una orden—: No me vuelvas a llamar maestro.

Harry asintió otra vez, entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía haciéndolo, se detuvo en seco.

—Vale. ¿Y qué pasa con...?

_—¿Ya sabes?_ —dijo Snape con mofa, curvando el labio—. Es la segunda vez que lo preguntas. Parece que estás bastante ansioso.

—¡No lo estoy! —protestó Harry.

—Es parte del protocolo, Potter —dijo Snape con voz cansada—. Dudo que sea una buena idea decirle a tu poseedor que no estás ansioso por sentir su toque. El hechizo era para magos enamorados, ¿recuerdas? Con el tiempo me desearás. Estoy seguro de eso —cuando vio que Harry habría la boca para protestar, Snape continuó—. Y no me digas que todavía no soy tu propietario. Soy consciente de que estamos practicando. ¿Eres consciente tú de lo vital que es todo esto, con la invocación a menos de dos semanas?

—Sí —contestó Harry a regañadientes.

—Bien, porque no te he preparado ninguna prenda para que te pongas esta noche. Ve a darte una ducha y cuando termines entra en mi cama, desnudo.

—¿De... de... _desnudo_? —gimió Harry.

Snape le dirigió lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una mirada llena de impaciencia.

—Sí, desnudo —repitió, el desprecio llenando la palabra—. Estamos practicando para la invocación, por si se te ha olvidado. No creerás que vas a estar vestido durante todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Harry se estremeció ante la revolución de imágenes que se deslizaron por su mente.

—¡Dijiste que no tendría que desnudarme delante de los testigos!

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué prefiero no decirte las cosas con antelación? —soltó Snape con sarcasmo—. ¡Sólo provoca estúpidas preguntas que no tengo por qué contestar!

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Voy a tener que pasearme en cueros delante de Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley o no?

—Bueno, eso depende de mí —respondió suavemente Snape, de alguna forma, su voz sonó casi empalagosa—. Voy a tener que pensármelo. Los testigos están autorizados para retirarse cuando concluya la comida que debemos compartir con ellos, pero en ninguna parte del rito se prohíbe que los invite a permanecer durante el baño ritual.

—No lo harás —dijo Harry, su voz temblorosa dejando en evidencia que no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

—En realidad no lo había planeado así —admitió Snape, sus ojos duros y oscuros—. Pero si me das muchos problemas con respecto a quitarte la ropa esta noche... —se calló, dejando la amenaza flotando en el aire.

—No sabes cómo te odio —espetó Harry.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —respondió con brusquedad Snape—. Querido Merlín, no pensarás que yo _quiero_ que estés desnudo en mi cama, ¿verdad?

Harry sabía muy bien que aquel comentario lo había lanzado a propósito para herirle. Y lo había conseguido, pero no porque le molestara ser rechazado. Crecer donde lo había hecho, había conseguido que se acostumbrase a sentir que nunca estaría a la altura. El comentario le había parecido desagradable por lo que Snape había querido decir y no por lo que había dicho. ¿Snape estaba insinuando que daba la impresión de que _quería_ ser _deseado_ _?_ ¿Por Snape, de entre todas las personas?

— _¡No_ me atraen los hombres, recuérdalo! —gritó Harry, completamente indignado—. Y eso no ha cambiado en las últimas semanas, ¿te ha quedado claro? El hecho de que pueda tener... eh...

—Creo que la palabra que se te ha quedado atragantada es _orgasmo_ —Snape consideró conveniente intervenir.

Bueno, si el bastardo engreído podía decirlo, también podía hacerlo Harry.

—¡Sí! ¡El hecho de que pueda tener un _orgasmo_ contigo no significa nada de nada! ¡Lo hiciste tú! ¡Yo no _quería_ _!_

—¿El hecho de que puedas tener? —se mofó Snape, una cruel sonrisa retorciéndose en su rostro—. ¿Es que ahora estás experimentando la fase de la negación, Harry? ¿El hecho de que puedas _tener?_ ¡Has estado gritando tan alto que he tenido que reforzar todos los hechizos silenciadores para que los Slytherins no se preguntaran qué era lo que te estaba gustando tanto!

—¡Cállate!

—No lo voy a hacer —anunció con voz sedosa Snape—. No voy a negar que te complazco. Y te voy a tocar como me apetezca, empezando por esta noche, ¡así que ve a asearte, como te he dicho!

En ese instante, Harry no quería hacer más que borrar la irónica sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Snape. Pero, ¿de qué le iba a servir? Seguiría teniendo que invocar ese horrible hechizo. Seguiría teniendo que dejar que Snape le tocase... permitir que llegase más allá de una simple caricia. Y era eso, o ser responsable del fin del mundo.

En verdad, reflexionó Harry, la vida le había repartido una porquería de cartas.

Suspirando, el chico salió pisando fuerte mientras atravesaba el pasillo y entraba al dormitorio. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta dando un portazo, entonces abrió el grifo de la ducha al máximo y se quitó violentamente la ropa a tirones, con movimientos descoordinados. Se cubrió entero de jabón y luego se enjuagó... limpiándose para su _maestro_. Aquello se había vuelto demasiado familiar, pero eso no hizo la situación más fácil.

Con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, se aventuró hacia el dormitorio. Snape, obviamente, había entrado y después había salido; no sólo porque la cama estaba abierta, sino porque había bastantes velas encendidas, que evidenciaban que había estado allí. Pero no había ni una prenda de ropa, como le había advertido antes. Suspirando, Harry se deslizó entre las suaves sábanas de Snape, después sacó la toalla y la arrojó al suelo justo a su lado. Mientras esperaba, sus pensamientos fluyeron hacia el _baño ritual_ que Snape había mencionado. Harry no había pensado antes en ello, o no demasiado, pero ahora sí lo hacía. El resumen de Snape mencionaba que el baño tenía unos requisitos muy concretos. Sin duda, uno de ellos sería que debían estar desnudos, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. Otro involucraría tener _sexo_...

Bueno, no hacía falta ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión, ¿verdad? Si tenía en cuenta que Snape tenía que hacerle sentir placer enfrente de los testigos, lo más probable era que en el baño ritual tuviera que hacer que Harry llegara al clímax. En realidad, eso explicaría por qué habían empleado tanto tiempo en practicar eso, y también por qué Snape había insistido tanto en el hecho de que Harry tenía que hacerlo sin ropa... Probablemente necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso, para que no se pusiera nervioso durante la invocación y se quedase paralizado...

Cerró los ojos cuando Snape apareció en el quicio de la puerta. Se escurrió dentro de la cama, hacia el fondo, deseando que le tragara y le llevara muy lejos de allí, de todo aquello.

—No hace falta que actúes como si estuviera planeando asesinarte —comentó casualmente Snape mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando la habitación alumbrada por la suave luz de las velas.

Harry pensó que era mejor no responder a eso, dado que en su actual estado de ánimo _él_ sí podría asesinar bastante alegremente a Severus Snape.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —le ordenó el maestro de Pociones.

A Harry le llevó un momento cumplir lo que le había dicho, pero, aun así, no pudo ocultar su resentimiento. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Snape simplemente elevó una ceja.

—Deberías haber imaginado que algún día vendría esto. ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre un poco más o menos de tela? No es la primera vez que voy a hacer que sientas placer.

—Tú sabes perfectamente cuál es la diferencia —dijo Harry con voz ronca—. Es más...

—¿Íntimo? ¿Personal? ¿ _Sexual_? —Snape se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabrocharse los puños de la camisa—. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a todo esto. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

Al menos el hombre no había solicitado sus servicios aquella tarde, pensó Harry. No hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, levantarse de la cama en cueros y quitarle la camisa a Snape o acariciarle el pecho o besarle.

—Te has ruborizado —observó el maestro de Pociones mientras se metía en la cama medio vestido. Otro acto misericordioso, por lo que se refería a Harry. No podría soportar que ambos estuvieran desnudos bajo la pesada colcha de terciopelo, estaba seguro de que no podría.

_Pero todo llegará_ , le dijo una fantasmal voz que le perseguía. Una profunda y suave voz. Harry negó con la cabeza para hacer que desapareciese.

—¿Que no? _¿No_ estás sonrojado? —preguntó Snape agitando su propia cabeza, sus ojos brillando con un ligero regocijo. Entonces, se inclinó para besar a Harry, un suave roce de labios, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Harry para mantenerlo firme, presagiando el acto reflejo que tendría el joven de retroceder. Otro beso, uno más profundo, esta vez Snape consiguió que separase los labios.

Las manos del maestro de Pociones comenzaron a deslizarse por su piel desnuda. Primero por los hombros y luego hacia abajo, sobre los firmes pectorales de Harry y su esbelta cintura. Dedos persistentes trazando la línea de sus costillas... la áspera palma de su mano rozando la longitud de su costado hasta llegar a la cadera, mientras el beso seguía y seguía.

—Eres un joven saludable, no un robot —dijo Snape, respirando pesadamente mientras se apartaba—. Devuélveme el beso.

Harry tragó, intentando colocar la cadera lejos de aquellos dedos que le acariciaban el hueso de ésta.

—Lanza _Sensatus_ —jadeó, desesperado porque aquella sensación le arrebatara la conciencia, desesperado por hundirse en el _semi-_ _olvido_ en el que el hechizo le sumía, antes de que Snape comenzara a tocarlo en serio.

El hombre se acercó para deslizar la lengua contra el cuello de Harry, la sensación tan familiar para aquel entonces, tan conocida... que Harry no pudo evitar gemir incluso sin _Sensatus_ para ayudarlo a olvidar que el pecho desnudo de Snape estaba presionándose contra el suyo, la mano de Snape moviéndose sobre su cadera, avanzando hacia adelante y al centro. Y, entonces, la boca del maestro de Pociones se movió contra la suya de nuevo, la respiración caliente de Snape cayendo sobre los labios de Harry.

— _Devuélveme_ el beso, Harry, —le prometió la voz ronca del hombre—, y lanzaré _Sensatus_.

Harry abrió la boca, sin estar seguro de si iba a protestar o a cumplir la orden; y nunca sabría qué hubiera hecho porque Snape no le dio oportunidad de descubrirlo. _La intensidad del nuevo_ _beso_ le dio un sentido nuevo a todo aquello. Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado. Ese beso era tan apasionado, entremezclaba tanto deseo y anhelo, era tan... _demandante_ , que Harry comenzó a sentir como si la sangre que le corría por las venas se hubiera convertido en mantequilla derretida. Pero no era sólo su sangre la que estaba respondiendo ante la pasión del beso de Snape.

Un fuego intenso le subió por el cuello para teñirle el rostro mientras se daba cuenta de dos cosas a la vez. Una de ellas era que estaba más duro que una roca por ahí abajo, y la segunda era que Snape ni siquiera le había tocado todavía, no como se suponía. Se había puesto duro sólo con un beso y, ahora, en cualquier momento, Snape le tocaría y lo sabría. Humillado, pero sin un lugar donde esconderse, Harry actuó de forma refleja y apoyó su cara en el hombro de Snape para que, al menos, si le miraba con esa sonrisa irónica formándosele en los labios, no pudiera verle.

La mano del maestro de Pociones envolvió la longitud de Harry, su agarre seguro y confiado, nada que ver con las caricias torpes del propio Harry cuando se complacía a sí mismo.

El joven gimió contra el hombro de Snape, y esta vez no fue un gemido de protesta... aunque tenía la esperanza de que Snape pensara lo contrario.

—Ah, bien —escuchó a Snape hablar en voz baja. Entonces el hombre lo abrazó con fuerza de forma que ambos se quedaron tumbados de lado, mirándose el uno al otro. Harry escondió la cara e intentó que su excitación se desvaneciera.

Snape debió darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, aunque Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo.

—No, así está bien —susurró, con la mano libre acariciando la columna vertebral de Harry un momento antes de deslizarla hacia arriba para enredar los dedos entre su cabello—. Tienes que dejarte llevar, Harry. Tienes que aprender a dejar que haga esto; tienes que disfrutarlo.

Bajo el punto de vista de Harry, aquello no era más que palabrería ya que, por supuesto, era evidente que estaba _disfrutando_ , al menos en un sentido puramente físico. Y Snape lo sabía. El hecho de que hablara como si _no fuera así_ , supuso un completo misterio para Harry. Tal vez pensara que era la única forma en la que el chico sería capaz de seguir adelante.

—Acabará gustándote —le susurró de nuevo Snape contra la oreja.

Y entonces la mano apretó, haciendo que Harry jadeara como reacción, sintiendo que el aire le entraba y le salía tan rápido de los pulmones que ambas acciones parecieron emerger a la vez formando un intenso gemido de necesidad. De nuevo se sintió mareado, como si le faltara el oxígeno y, Snape, respondiendo, alteró el ritmo y comenzó a acariciar a Harry de arriba abajo, presionando con una firmeza que le recordó las veces que se había acurrucado en la cama de su Torre y se había tocado hasta que había acabado.

Aquello era parecido, pero también completamente diferente. Aquello era más duro y también menos predecible, y venía acompañado de una cálida respiración sobre su oreja y un brazo enroscándose en su cintura.

—Dijiste... _Sensatus_ —rogó Harry.

—Sabes que no lo necesitas —contestó Snape con la voz ronca, apartando la cabeza del chico de su hombro para devorarle la boca con un beso; esta vez Harry sintió como si se le rompiese el alma. Pensó entonces que el maestro de Pociones no iba a utilizar el hechizo, pero cuando el beso finalizó, sintió un ligero toque de varita sobre la dolorosa punta de su erección y, entonces, escuchó una sola palabra—: _Sensatus_...

Todo de golpe, una multitud de sensaciones explotaron dentro de él con tanta fuerza y ferocidad que Harry arqueó la espalda y gritó.

Estaba tocándole una mano cálida y firme, acariciando su dureza y, entonces, otra se le unió, las dos trabajando coordinadamente para aliviar ligeramente la necesidad de Harry. El joven abrió la boca para gemir, para suplicarle, pero sintió cómo sus labios se veían sumergidos en otro beso. Aquella vez, ni siquiera pensó en resistirse al placer, no pensó en yacer de forma pasiva mientras era besado. Esta vez unió los labios contra los del otro hombre, beso por beso, lengua con lengua, probando el aroma del café, el ligero gusto a whisky, aspirando el embriagador aroma de especias molidas en polvo mientras la mano que yacía sobre él marcaba un nuevo ritmo, uno destinado a hacer que se corriera con fuerza, estremeciéndose con alivio al saber que pronto se sentiría liberado.

Alejó su rostro de los besos mientras el placer comenzaba a enturbiarle y agarró con fuerza al hombre que le sostenía, mordiendo el hombro de Snape, sabiendo que eso sería preferible a gritar en voz alta, por segunda vez en la misma noche.

Pulsación tras pulsación, ola tras ola, las sensaciones eran tan penetrantes que pensaba que iba a desmayarse. Su lengua saboreó algo que no reconoció al morder con más fuerza, y por fin se corrió, el orgasmo más intenso que cualquiera de los que se había provocado a sí mismo. Y más fuerte también, incluso más que los que Snape le había proporcionado frotándole la cadera contra su ingle...

_Snape._

_Se había corrido en la mano de Snape, mientras le masturbaba._

Y aunque el hechizo se estaba desvaneciendo, no podía parar, no podía dejar de gemir en voz alta mientras las oleadas de placer formaban una espiral dentro de él.

Dentro de él y fuera, hasta que no hubo más placer que derramar.

Harry gimió de nuevo y finalmente aflojó la mandíbula, entendiendo que el sabor extraño que había notado antes era sangre. Había mordido a Snape, dos medias lunas marcadas en el hombro de su profesor para recordarle a Harry cómo había perdido el control, cómo se había rendido y se había acabado entregando. Voluntariamente a Snape.

_Ha sido Sensatus_ , intentó decirse, pero no se lo creía del todo. El hechizo no había provocado que se pusiera duro; lo había conseguido el beso de Snape. Toda aquella práctica sobre aprender a sentir placer de la mano del hombre... bueno, pues había aprendido a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Quisiera o no.

—Esto ha sido... mejor de lo que había esperado —murmuró Snape mientras se apartaba, alejándose de Harry, quien deseó que la cama simplemente se abriera por la mitad y se lo tragase vivo.

—Sólo ha sido una reacción física —le espetó, mortificado—. ¡Un acto reflejo, como te dije antes!

—Sí, lo es —afirmó Snape con tranquilidad. En ese momento estaba mirándose la mano, los restos que se habían quedado ahí cuando Harry se había corrido. Un rápido hechizo de limpieza terminó con aquello, pero Harry no podía olvidar que el hombre lo había _mirado_. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Harry comenzó a retroceder.

—No, quédate —Snape puso fin a su huida, alargando un brazo para envolver con él la cintura de Harry. El joven se resistió brevemente; otro acto reflejo. Pero entonces recordó por qué demonios estaba en la cama de Snape. Para obtener placer, para aprender a ser sumiso. Volviendo a tomar consciencia del motivo por el que estaba allí, permitió que el maestro de Pociones tirara de él hacia atrás, tumbándole de nuevo hasta que estuvieron acurrucados juntos, el pecho desnudo de Snape presionando contra la espalda de Harry.

Como cucharas en un cajón, la ridícula imagen vino a la mente de Harry.

Y todavía estaba en cueros, algo que había olvidado durante un pequeño instante... Harry agitó la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Aunque ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera olvidar su estado de desnudez. No con el cálido pecho de Snape tras él, no con la áspera sensación de los pantalones de vestir rozando su trasero.

De nuevo, presa del pánico, Harry comenzó a forcejear un poco.

Snape le mordió ligeramente en lo alto de la oreja para hacer que se calmase.

Harry se detuvo, resentido, pero más tranquilo.

—Relájate —le aconsejó secamente Snape—. Creo que hemos caído en un mal hábito, y que no deberíamos acostumbrarnos a que salgas corriendo de aquí un momento después de haber sido complacido.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo.

—Eh... ¿quieres decir...? —aventuró el chico débilmente, sin estar seguro del todo de cómo decirlo. Bueno, _claro_ que no lo estaba. Harry no tenía experiencia en aquel ámbito y Snape lo sabía, así que sería demasiado cruel que el hombre le _hiciera_ decirlo. Sin embargo, Snape era sinónimo de cruel, ¿no?— Te refieres a... eh, ¿quieres algo?

Sintió cómo Snape se removía detrás de él.

—Dudo que estés listo para eso. En realidad, quería decir que necesitas acostumbrarte a estar tumbado a mi lado. Supongo que entiendes por qué —Snape hizo una pausa y cuando vio que Harry no decía nada, continuó—: ¿El último acto de la invocación te dice algo?

—Dormir durante toda la noche en los brazos del maestro mago —susurró Harry, recordándolo—. ¿Y si no puedo?

—¿No vas a ser capaz de dormir? —una suave risa entre dientes retumbó en el pecho del maestro de Pociones—. En el momento en que todas las ceremonias y rituales hayan finalizado, estarás bastante cansado o, por lo menos, eso espero. Pero es importante que, de antemano, aprendas a relajarte a mi lado, ya que el diecisiete de junio tendrás que dormir atado. Me imagino que lo dedujiste del resumen que te hice, ¿verdad?

Harry se tensó.

—Espero que estés de broma. Porque eso parece provenir de... una mente muy enferma, ¿no te parece?

—En realidad es altamente simbólico, como muchas otras cosas de la invocación. Estarás atado e indefenso, estarás a merced de cualquier cosa que quiera hacerte. Y deberás dormir en ese estado, lo cual requerirá que tengas cierta confianza en mí —tras él, Snape se encogió de hombros, y Harry sintió que los brazos que estaban alrededor de él se tensaban ligeramente—. ¿Crees que eso supondrá un problema?

—Creo que sí —murmuró Harry—. Bueno…, supongo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero... no estoy acostumbrado a dormir atado...

—No lo dudo —le interrumpió Snape secamente—. Pero me refería a que si sería un problema que confiaras en mí. Ése, probablemente, es uno de los elementos más importantes para completar la invocación. Si piensas que te voy a hacer daño, no creo que el hechizo considere que estás verdaderamente dispuesto a quedarte bajo mi cuidado, sin importar que hayamos completado la mayoría de los requisitos para entonces. Así que... ¿constituirá un problema? Con anterioridad has dicho que no confiabas en mí.

—Creo que... —Harry, nervioso, se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que ahora te conozco mejor que cuando dije eso. Quieres… que todo esto funcione. Y también sé que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes por ayudarme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Lo único que desearía es que... que no tuviera que ser tan físico, todo esto —Harry se removió un poco hasta que consiguió colocarse en una postura más cómoda. En el momento en el que dejó de moverse, Snape se acurrucó contra él de nuevo, manteniéndose tan cerca de Harry como antes—. Sobre las cuerdas... sé que dijiste que no me las podrías quitar hasta que no completásemos la invocación, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuese un _no se debe_ en lugar de un _no se puede_ _._ Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me imagino que será algo así como... eh, un enlace mágico y supongo que ni siquiera _tú_ podrás quitármelas...

—No hasta que la invocación haya sido completada.

Harry se estremeció. Odiaba la idea de estar tan indefenso. Sin embargo, comprendía la simbología que se ocultaba tras aquellas estúpidas ataduras. Al fin y al cabo, iba a estar indefenso por el resto de su vida, ¿o no? Incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de magia que Snape desaprobara. Pensar en aquel momento de forma constructiva era un poco difícil.

—¿Y qué pasa si el hechizo decide que no soy lo suficientemente sincero? —dijo al final Harry—. ¿Y si no puedes abrir los grilletes o lo que sea que aparezca? ¿Terminaré atado para siempre?

Detrás de él, Snape se tensó.

—No. Si _Podentes_ no acepta unirse con tu alma, las cuerdas se disolverán. Pero incluso si no lo hicieran, en tu caso, la palabra _para siempre_ sólo significaría hasta finales de julio.

—Ya —Harry tragó duro. Le asustaba bastante que llegara su cumpleaños, pero era lógico. _Cuando por_ El Señalado _la edad diecinueve sea alcanzada..._ Se preguntó, no por primera vez, a qué clase de ataque tendría que enfrentarse. ¿Intentaría Voldemort llegar a él a través de su cicatriz... o, peor aún, sería atacada la propia escuela por un ejército de Mortífagos? Se veía tentado de preguntarle a Snape por eso, pero sabía que, si el maestro de Pociones tuviera algún tipo de información al respecto, ya se lo habría dicho a Harry. El joven se dio cuenta de que, al menos, para ciertas cosas, confiaba plenamente en Snape.

—¿Sabes qué clase de ataduras serán? —preguntó, sobre todo para distraerse de aquellos pensamientos acerca del ataque que se avecinaba—. ¿Y sabes en qué parte del cuerpo aparecerán?

El maestro de Pociones deslizó un brazo por debajo de él haciendo que la cabeza de Harry quedara reposando sobre su hombro.

—La documentación, la poca que existe, es bastante vaga en cuanto al tipo y la forma de las ataduras. Sin embargo, considerando que el hechizo fue elaborado por magos enamorados, no espero que sea nada demasiado extremo.

—Sigo pensando que como este hechizo es para magos enamorados —susurró Harry, alegrándose de que la habitación estuviera a oscuras—, y como bien dijiste antes, nosotros no lo estamos, creo que podrías reaccionar mal sobre la clase de derechos que tendrás sobre mí. Hay un dicho muggle que dice: el poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.

—Es bastante cierto, aunque... —murmuró Snape—, supongo que no nos queda otra que arriesgarnos. Sé que no puedo garantizarte nada, pero tendrás que confiar en mí, por ahora. Sigo convencido de que la probabilidad de que me _corrompa_ es bastante mínima, siempre y cuando no me des razones para tener que disciplinarte.

—Oh, eso me llena de alivio —Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio—. Desearía que Podentes sólo tratara sobre la esclavitud, sin involucrar todo lo que... ya sabes. Entiendo que es necesario, pero... —suspiró—. ¿Por qué los antiguos magos tenían que establecerlo de esa forma? Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

—Sospecho que fue por la dinámica de los involucrados —dijo Snape, después de reflexionar durante un momento—. El Sexo es una fuerza poderosa. El Sexo Mágico, todavía más. Y se necesitaría una fuerza bastante poderosa para completar dos veces el poder de alguien, así que la conexión es bastante lógica. Además, debes considerar que como esto fue creado para magos enamorados, el requisito de mantener relaciones sexuales no se consideraba como una imposición. En cualquier caso, eso no importa. Antes tenías razón. Esto es lo que hay y lo único que nos queda es utilizar el hechizo de la mejor forma posible.

Una larga pausa le siguió, durante la cual, la mano de Snape jugueteó ligeramente contra su estómago. Finalmente, los delgados dedos del maestro de Pociones reposaron sobre el hueso de la cadera de Harry. El chico contuvo la respiración, pero Snape no hizo ningún movimiento que evidenciara que pretendiera tocarle de forma íntima, de nuevo.

—No quiero decir que no sea consciente de la complicada situación en la que te encuentras —murmuró al fin Snape, pareciendo somnoliento—. Pero mi naturaleza no es muy dada a sentir ataques sensibleros por cosas que no se pueden evitar. Dicho esto, me gustaría que supieras... —la mano que estaba sobre el hueso de su cadera se tensó ligeramente—, que lo estás haciendo bien, Harry.

Y con eso, la respiración de Snape se convirtió en un acompasado sonido, bajo y lento, y los brazos que lo envolvían se fueron relajando poco a poco hasta que Harry se sintió de nuevo libre.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28

** Viernes, cinco de junio de 1998, 7:16 p.m. **

—Lo siento, llego tarde —anunció Harry tan pronto como salió de la chimenea. Severus observó al joven de arriba abajo. Pelo alborotado, más o menos como era habitual, ropa desaliñada, como si se hubiera vestido de forma apresurada... aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue que estuviera jadeando ligeramente.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Jugando al Quidditch.

Harry desvió los ojos mientras le respondía y Severus no pasó por alto ese gesto.

—Ya ha terminado la temporada de Quidditch.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Gryffindor tomó su lugar habitual en el sofá y observó a Severus, que se mantuvo de pie.

—No ha sido un partido de verdad, sino, uno amistoso de última hora contra los Hufflepuffs.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? —preguntó Severus, entornando los ojos cuando Harry abrió los suyos de par en par sorprendido por la pregunta—. Sí, en contra de lo que piensas, tú no eres el único que puede _leer_ la expresión de los demás. ¿Y entonces?

—Sólo había pensado que me vendría bien volar un poco antes de... —dijo Harry, un leve resentimiento escapándose a través de su tono, a pesar de estar tratando de contenerlo—. O sea, cuando hagamos la invocación...

—Cuando hagamos la invocación, ¿qué? ¿No estarás pensando que te voy a prohibir que practiques el Quidditch?

La expresión que tenía Harry, cabizbajo, le dijo que el joven había estado pensando precisamente eso.

—Sé que no lo apruebas.

—Por el contrario, creo recordar que te dije que tenía sus cosas buenas —le indicó Severus, pero Harry no pareció captar la indirecta. Probablemente debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban en ese momento. La fachada de _nulo interés_ que Snape se había empeñado en mantener, se había ido evaporando en los últimos encuentros, pero Severus se esforzaba por mantener aquel estado sin emociones. Por el momento, al menos. Quizás después de hacer la invocación... cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo prudencial para poder adaptarse a las demandas de _Podentes_... quizás cuando Harry contemplara la intimidad con Severus como algo placentero en vez de sentirlo como una obligación, tal vez en ese momento, el joven estaría preparado para escuchar que Severus lo veía bajo la misma luz.

En cuanto al asunto de si le permitiría o no volar... Severus casi suspiró ante la ironía de _esa_ suposición. Si Harry sólo supiera... quería aclarar las cosas con él, quería asegurarle que no tenía intención de que su esclavitud fuera similar a un cautiverio. Harry sería tan libre como Severus pudiera permitirle, dentro de las limitaciones del hechizo. Sin embargo, explicarle aquello ahora podía ser más perjudicial que productivo. En tan solo doce días tendrían que realizar la invocación. Harry se arrodillaría delante de él y bebería una poción alucinógena bajo su mandato; Harry recitaría el hechizo indostaní y seguiría los pasos de Severus a medida que avanzaran a través de los intrincados rituales que _Cambiare_ requería para enlazarle a la esclavitud... y, si en algún momento, la entrega del suplicante no se realizaba de corazón, entonces, todo aquello habría sido en vano.

No quería que Harry deseara invocar el hechizo sólo _porque_ Severus le había prometido algo en el futuro, ya fuera poder jugar al Quidditch o cualquier otra cosa. Harry tenía que entregarse a sí mismo sin ninguna reserva, tenía que estar dispuesto a vivir bajo cualquier dictado que Severus decidiera imponerle.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Harry sirvió un vaso de vino de color burdeos de la botella que Severus había dispuesto, entonces, se lo ofreció al otro hombre. Severus lo tomó y giró el tallo de la copa entre sus dedos mientras observaba cómo Harry se servía otro para sí mismo. Después se sentó en una silla frente al sofá y pensó en cómo comenzar.

—Creo que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas. La invocación se aproxima rápidamente hacia nosotros. Como ya sabes, el hechizo requiere que te marque. Y he estado investigando un poco para determinar cuál podría ser la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Severus no se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio que el rostro de Harry palidecía. Bueno, por lo menos eso era mejor que el sonrojo que afloraba en su cara en momentos inesperados. Severus también quería hablar sobre eso, pero de momento ese asunto tendría que esperar.

—¿Qué has decidido?

Severus tomó otro sorbo de vino y después dejó la copa a un lado.

—Expresaste tener ciertas reservas acerca de cicatrices, o cualquier cosa que se asemejara a la Marca Tenebrosa, según creo recordar. Pero no tengo por qué tener en cuenta tus deseos. Nunca. ¿Está claro?

Silencio, Harry simplemente asintió.

—Si bien es el caso —continuó Severus—, ambas, tanto tu cicatriz como la Marca Tenebrosa, han sido provocadas con magia poderosa. Cualquier marca que se haga eco de cualquiera de ellas podría ser problemática por el simple hecho de que tu subconsciente podría asociarla con... matices que no deseo que contenga. Es decir, tanto tu cicatriz como mi Marca derivan de experiencias negativas.

—Claro, como ser un esclavo no es negativo...

—No tiene por qué serlo —afirmó Severus, deteniéndose antes de decir algo más en ese sentido. Siempre había tenido muy presente que debía tener cuidado con lo que le decía a Harry—. Puedes tomártelo como que no quiero que pienses en mí como si fuera el Señor Tenebroso, más adelante comprenderás lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, quieres decir que no tienes ningún deseo de ser... _esa_ clase de maestro —murmuró Harry, apartando la mirada—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? ¿O vas a dejar que lo adivine una vez más?

—¿Habría sacado este tema si eso fuera lo que pretendiese?

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí, si quieres burlarte de mí.

—Al final vas a conseguir que sea eso lo que haga —le reprendió Severus.

—Lo siento —admitió Harry, sonrojándose mientras desviaba la mirada—. Justo anoche hablamos sobre la confianza, pero... es muy difícil para mí. Llevas años intentando provocarme en clase...

—No estamos en clase —respondió rápidamente Severus—. Por lo que esto no tiene nada que ver. Quizás te sorprendería saber que desde mi punto de vista fuiste tú quien se dedicó año tras año a provocarme —cuando Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, Severus continuó—: reconozco que fui yo quien empezó, pero eso ya no importa. En cuanto a tu marca... —soltando un profundo suspiro, Severus se forzó a continuar, se obligó, incluso, a esconder a Harry toda la repugnancia que le embargaba por tener que hablar de semejantes cosas. Rebuscando en un bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo un pequeño aro de metal—. Creo que esto servirá.

Harry se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a darle vueltas entre los dedos. De color bronce, el aro abultaba tan sólo la mitad de la uña de su dedo meñique. Era recio y tenía runas grabadas por ambos lados.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pendiente?

Severus supuso que no debía dar demasiada importancia a esa pregunta. En verdad, aquello sólo era un testimonio más de lo inocente que era Harry para ciertos asuntos, hasta el punto de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba sosteniendo.

—Podría ser usado como tal —admitió Severus—. Pero entonces lo vería cualquier persona que te mirara, así que creo que lo pondremos en otra parte de tu cuerpo.

En lugar de hacer la pregunta obvia, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pensaba que tenía que ser visible...

—Visible, sí, pero no es necesario que lo exhibas públicamente —le aclaró Severus, dándose cuenta de que tal vez debería haber sido más explícito en el resumen. Y no sólo en ese tema.

Harry le dedicó lo que Severus sólo pudo interpretar como un gesto sombrío. No estaba muy feliz, pero... ¿quién lo estaría en su situación? Aun así, se mostraba de acuerdo. _Sumiso_. Aquello le dejó a Severus un amargo sabor en la boca, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Harry _hizo_ la pregunta obvia.

—Así que, entonces... ¿dónde?

En lugar de responder en voz alta, Severus se levantó y se sentó al lado del joven. Alargó sus estilizados dedos y fue desabrochando lentamente los blancos botones de la camisa de Harry. Gracias a Merlín, esa noche no había ninguna corbata que complicara las cosas.

—Aquí —respondió finalmente, tomando entre sus dedos pulgar e índice un moreno y masculino pezón. Harry no reaccionó hasta que no lo pellizcó ligeramente.

—Oh, _ahí_... —dijo aclarando su garganta, el joven tragó varias veces—. Yo... eh, supongo que es mejor que las otras alternativas. ¿Y no es posible que esto se caía?

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Creo que no te sigo. Incluso si tú... eh, lo unes a mí de forma mágica, creo que aun así podría... —Harry hizo una mueca y se estremeció, por lo que intentó apartar a un lado la imagen que se había formado en su mente—... ser arrancado por la fuerza.

—Hay hechizos que harán que tu piel resista.

Una profunda respiración, que fue seguida por un fuerte suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

—Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Snape, sin poder evitarlo. Había pensado que, por lo menos, le replicaría.

—Dijiste algo parecido anoche —le recordó Harry, cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba una vez más.

Era bastante probable que el joven se sintiera cada vez más avergonzado según fuera avanzando la noche, pero Severus no veía la forma de evitarlo, considerando todo lo que les quedaba por hacer.

—Como ya hemos dejado claro el asunto de tu marca, me estaba preguntando cómo estabas pasando estas noches sin la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños. _¿Has_ dejado de tomarla como te pedí?

—Sí, claro.

Mmm. El joven pareció ligeramente ofendido, lo cual le resultó bastante interesante. A pesar de todo, Harry no entró en detalles y _eso_ le pareció bastante desalentador.

—¿Y qué? —le presionó Severus—. Ha pasado casi una semana desde que no la tomas. ¿Han regresado los sueños otra vez?

Harry se alejó un poco, acabando en la esquina del sofá.

—Sí —susurró.

—Harry, si tengo que sacarte la información a la fuerza me disgustaré.

El joven frunció los labios y, por un momento, Severus pensó que había visto el desafío bullendo en sus ojos, pero después acabó cediendo.

—Despierto a Ron todas las noches, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

Teniendo en cuenta que el encantamiento de silencio que estaba aplicado sobre la cama de Harry no afectaba a la de su amigo, Snape casi deseó poder ordenarle a Harry que siguiera utilizando la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños hasta que terminaran las clases. Por otra parte, hacer que Harry llegara al día de la invocación enfermo por la falta de un descanso natural era, también, una mala idea. En ese caso, la poción alucinógena podría afectarle con tanta fuerza que no podría recitar de manera competente la invocación en indostaní.

—Es el cementerio de nuevo —continuó Harry, disolviendo ligeramente los miedos de Severus, quien había temido que esta vez el joven estuviera teniendo sueños sexuales. Hasta que añadió—: Pero ahora es diferente. Tú también estás allí.

—¿Estoy entre los Mortífagos?

—No. No llevas máscara... —Harry subió las piernas al sofá, apretándolas contra su cuerpo, en una postura más bien defensiva, aunque Severus dudaba que el joven fuera consciente de lo que esa posición transmitía—. No creo que Vol... —suspirando, volvió a empezar—: No creo que el Señor Tenebroso sepa que estás allí, por lo menos, no al principio. Te ignora, todos lo hacen. Pero _yo_ puedo verte preparando pociones a lo lejos. Estás utilizando un par de lápidas para sostener tus calderos. Estás... —el joven tragó duro—. Estás convocando _cosas_ grotescas... quiero decir, partes del cuerpo, y cosas por el estilo, de las tumbas y utilizándolas para preparar tu poción que es de color grisáceo y tiene una textura parecida al lodo.

Severus se tensó, sabiendo que todavía había algo más.

—¿Sí? —le instó a continuar—, ¿y entonces?

Harry le dirigió una fugaz mirada antes de volver la vista hacia sus propias manos.

—Me das un cáliz repleto de la poción que has hecho. En realidad, me das el Cáliz de Oro. Está a rebosar de esa viscosa sustancia que además huele _fatal_. Y… bueno, ésta es la parte donde el sueño a veces cambia. Algunas noches me dices: _bébelo, Potter_ y me lo ofreces. Yo estoy atado, pero en el momento en que hablas mis manos se ven liberadas y puedo agarrar el cáliz. Está tan caliente que me quema los dedos como si fuera carbón hirviendo, pero no lo dejo caer... lo bebo, como me has dicho, y, entonces, también me quema por dentro, el dolor pasa a través de mí como un relámpago golpeándome con fuerza, pero sigo bebiendo, no puedo parar. Y… al final... el dolor me mata.

Severus creía que no le había oído bien.

—¿Te _mata_? ¿Te refieres a que lo hace de forma literal?

Harry asintió.

—Y entonces me cortas y me arrojas a una poción, para que después, todos los Mortífagos beban de ahí mientras brindan _contigo_. Ése es el momento en el que me despierto gritando.

—Me lo imagino —murmuró el maestro de Pociones—. ¿Te quema la cicatriz durante el sueño? ¿O quizás después de que te hayas despertado?

Harry apretó los puños.

—Eh, la verdad es que no lo sé. O sea, ahora me quema casi todo el rato. Aunque el dolor es muy leve. Al igual que... nunca estoy muy lejos de sus pensamientos. Creo que es lo que al final me ayudó a aprender _Oclumancia_. Se podría decir... que me di cuenta de que se iba a hundir directamente en mi cerebro y que _permanecería_ allí si no aprendía a mantenerlo fuera.

—No era consciente de que tu cicatriz te doliera tan a menudo ahora...

—No es tan malo.

Severus le dio vueltas al asunto durante un momento.

—Pero puede empeorar. No hay forma de predecir cómo puede afectar la invocación a tu conexión con el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry tocó con los dedos el aro con runas que se convertiría en su marca, pero cuando levantó la vista, estaba claro que tenía la mente centrada en otros asuntos.

—Razón de más para que dejes de tener contacto con el loco ese, ¿no crees? ¿Qué pasa si la conexión se fortalece y ve lo que realmente está pasando contigo? No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

 _Probablemente no_ , pensó Severus, pero ahora no iba a pararse a debatir esa cuestión.

—Dijiste que el final del sueño cambiaba algunas noches. ¿Qué es lo que sucede en la otra versión?

—Severus —comenzó Harry con un tono impaciente en la voz, pero el maestro de Pociones le cortó.

—Se supone que estás aprendiendo a complacerme. Eso incluye captar las señales que se te lanzan. _No_ estás al cargo de mis actividades, ya sean éstas elaborar pociones o cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, no estás a cargo de mí en absoluto —frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Severus repitió—. ¿Qué otras cosas suceden en tu sueño?

—Sólo una. En lugar de darme a beber la poción, me la echas por encima y... —Harry tragó de nuevo.

Severus esperó, pero el joven no continuaba.

—¿Y eso también te mata?

—No —la voz de Harry sonó con pesadez—. Peor aún. Yo... yo, simplemente desaparezco. Como si nunca hubiera existido, excepto que los Mortífagos y el... el Señor Tenebroso, ellos también desaparecen y tú eres el único que queda. Una Orden de Merlín aparece en tus túnicas, pero no es de Primera Clase. Han hecho una nueva categoría para ti. No puedo recordar cómo la llamaban en el sueño, pero era mejor aún que la de Primera Clase. Tú... te sitúas justo donde yo había estado antes de desaparecer y apuntas con tu varita a las cuerdas que me ataban las manos por detrás de la espalda, entonces, las haces estallar en llamas y se desvanecen también. Después, caminas alejándote del lugar.

—¿Y eso hacía que te despertaras gritando?

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó el pendiente destinado para su pezón sobre la mesa, sus dedos temblaban, aunque su voz sonó alarmantemente tranquila.

—No. No puedo gritar. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera estoy _allí_.

—Está claro que tienes miedo de que la invocación haga que tu _verdadero yo_ desaparezca —murmuró Severus.

—Brillante deducción —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

—Dado que es tu verdadero yo el que debe rendirse a mí, Harry, tus miedos no son... racionales. Precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero que dejes de caer en esos horribles trances de sumisión en los que te sumerges. _Podentes_ _no_ exige que desaparezcas, sino que existas asumiendo mi voluntad como tuya.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tu _voluntad_ podría ser justo lo opuesto de lo que mi verdadero yo quiere... va, _no importa_ —gimió bruscamente Harry—. Da igual. Es justo de lo que estuvimos hablando la otra noche. Es lo que hay y lo único que me queda es aprender a vivir con ello.

Se forzó a abandonar ese tema antes de hablar demasiado; entonces, Severus decidió volver de nuevo al primer sueño que Harry había descrito.

—Y esa otra pesadilla, en la que te _mato_... ¿es posible que tu subconsciente tema que _Podentes_ sea un ardid mediante el cual serás entregado al Señor Tenebroso?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

—No. No seas estúpido —en el momento en que dijo aquello, sin embargo, el joven negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Lo siento. Debería aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

Severus reprimió la urgencia de suspirar en voz alta.

—Harry, esto se remonta a tu temor injustificado a desaparecer. _Podentes_ no requiere que subsumas tu personalidad dentro de un molde que se adapte a lo que crees que yo prefiero. ¿No recuerdas que estuvimos hablando sobre este tema en Noruega?

—Sí, lo _recuerdo_ , pero para ser honesto, no lo entiendo. Has recalcado hasta la saciedad lo importante que es el hecho de que debo complacerte. Y no veo cómo eso puede ser compatible con mi manía de soltar lo primero que pienso, como has dicho...

—Tal vez porque a lo que me refiero es que el hecho de que sueltes lo primero que piensas _puede_ complacerme.

—Pero eso es contradictorio —se quejó Harry—. Es un paradigma...

—Paradoja —le corrigió Severus con voz agotada—. Y sí, lo es. Parte de la magia más poderosa jamás creada ha sido forjada a partir de la paradoja. ¿No creerás que todo lo que has aprendido en estos últimos siete años se basa en explicaciones racionales?

—No…, pero en Noruega dijiste que había cosas que preferías que no dijera. Como que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre, que es la pura verdad. Quiero decir, _eso_ ni siquiera es un insulto, pero me dijiste que no lo dijera.

Recostándose, Severus cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

—Supongo que lo que quería transmitirte era que las cosas nos irían mejor si nos comportáramos civilizadamente el uno con el otro. Por eso, creo que hay cosas que es mejor que no digamos. De hecho, yo mismo haría la misma aserción que tú, en el caso de que _Podentes_ no formara parte de nuestro futuro.

—Pero sin _Podentes_ no tendremos futuro.

Snape sonrió ligeramente.

—Cierto. Pero si somos más concretos, sin _Podentes_ nadie tendrá futuro, excepto algunos _sangre_ _limpia_ dispuestos a permitir que el Señor Tenebroso imparta su poder sobre ellos. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a la idea que calificaste como estúpida. ¿Por qué estás soñando que voy a entregarte a tus enemigos, si no es porque alguna parte de ti teme que así sea? Piensa antes de responder, ya que es algo bastante importante. Si no puedes confiar realmente en mí... —los ojos del maestro de Pociones se ensombrecieron—, no creo que la invocación vaya a tener éxito.

Sorprendentemente, el joven no se detuvo a considerar la cuestión antes de responder.

—Confío en ti —admitió Harry, el sonido de las palabras saliendo a regañadientes—. Podrías haber hecho que esto fuera peor. Mucho peor. Sobre el sueño, no lo sé. No puedo explicarlo, excepto... creo que simplemente se trata de que soy consciente de que algo puede salir horriblemente mal. Y que, si eso pasa, moriré. Y… supongo que si sueño que tú me matas es porque también depende de ti, en realidad, que todo esto salga bien. Las pociones, todas las diferentes cosas que tenemos que hacer en la invocación... dijiste que tengo que dejarme guiar por ti. ¿Pero qué pasa si no sabes lo suficiente como para llevarme en la dirección correcta? Tú mismo dijiste que todo lo escrito sobre este hechizo proviene de fuentes fragmentadas.

Severus tuvo que admitir que aquello le pareció un análisis bastante sagaz del sueño. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que Harry _no_ albergara ningún temor con respecto a las verdaderas lealtades de Severus.

—La invocación es la parte mejor preservada de la documentación que conseguí —le aseguró al joven—. No va a ir mal, no mientras tu voluntad sea sincera y te preocupes por hacer exactamente todo lo que te diga durante el rito.

—Yo, que se me da tan bien seguir instrucciones —se mofó Harry.

Severus reconoció el sarcasmo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Lo conseguirás —replicó—, si sigues practicando.

Harry soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Y dices que no voy a perderme a mí mismo.

—Estás creciendo y aceptando responsabilidades de adulto —dijo Severus y levantó una mano, justo cuando el joven iba a interrumpirle—. Soy consciente de que has estado haciéndolo desde una edad temprana. Pero ahora, creo que estás lidiando con ellas, como el adulto que eres. Tienes que dejar la niñez atrás, Harry. Lo que vas a perder con el rito va a ser tu inmadurez, no a ti mismo.

Harry se colocó los costados de la camisa sobre el pecho, pero no se abrochó los botones.

—No entiendo por qué estás tratando de hacer que me sienta mejor con todo esto. Espero que no pienses que me voy a _alegrar_ de ser un esclavo.

No, Severus no pensaba eso. Y lo que era más, el simple comentario le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

—Basta ya de estos pensamientos tan sombríos —sentenció, poniéndose de pie y elevando una mano para indicarle al joven que se levantara también—. Deberíamos estar trabajando en profundizar nuestro acercamiento físico, no lamentándonos por nuestros respectivos destinos.

Otra ola de color rosado bañó el rostro entero del joven.

—Bien. Eh, entonces, supongo que quieres que vaya a ducharme, ¿no? Aunque me di una ducha rápida después del partido de Quidditch. Pero me daré otra. Y después... eh, supongo que... como la última noche, ¿verdad?

Severus era consciente de que Harry había evitado decir la palabra _desnudo_. Se preguntó cómo habría llegado a pensar que aquel joven tenía experiencia. Ahora que Severus sabía la verdad, las dudas de Harry y sus reacciones prácticamente estaban gritando a los cuatro vientos que el chico era _virgen_.

 _Suposiciones_ , pensó. _No le estaba viendo verdaderamente a él, me dejaba llevar por mis propias suposiciones_ _; es lo que me ha pasado siempre, y no sólo en el ámbito de la sexualidad._

—En realidad —dijo con cuidado—, creo que esta noche sería mejor que avanzáramos un poco más hacia nuestro objetivo. Suficiente será decir, que no serás el único que esté desnudo en el baño ritual, por lo que sería conveniente que comenzaras a acostumbrarte un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Harry pareció como si se fuera a desmayar, lo cual para Severus fue una situación francamente ridícula. ¡Seguramente que debía haberse dado cuenta de que eso llegaría algún día! Entonces una palabra resonó en su cabeza: _suposiciones_...

En retrospectiva, era bastante posible que Harry se hubiera preocupado de manera tan obsesiva sobre lo que Severus _le_ iba a hacer a él que no había pensado demasiado en el amplio contenido que abarcaba el hecho de hacer el amor.

Su agarre sobre la mano del joven se tensó.

—Nos ducharemos juntos.

Harry comenzó a temblar, una reacción que Severus encontró muy poco halagadora, pero reprimió con fuerza su irritación. No lo suficiente, al parecer; se dio cuenta de que todavía parecía molesto cuando anunció, mientras trataba de morderse la lengua:

—Es sólo piel, Potter. Actúa según la edad que tienes.

—Yo... —el joven contuvo la respiración—. Pensé que habías dicho que podría tener algo de privacidad cuando quisiera.

Severus rechinó los dientes. Eso le pasaba por no haber tenido suficiente cuidado con las palabras que decía... exactamente lo que había estado tratando de evitar. No importaba que tuviera la intención de tratar al joven de forma decente. Ése era el quid de la cuestión. Lo único que importaba era que ahora, Harry tenía _esperanzas_. Toda aquella preparación para la invocación no serviría de nada si todas aquellas esperanzas acababan interfiriendo en la voluntad del joven y no se entregaba completamente a Severus.

—Dije que una puerta cerrada sería suficiente para que yo entendiera que deseabas tener privacidad —le corrigió con un tono oscuro—. No dije que tus deseos tuvieran preferencia sobre los míos. Ya que nunca será así. ¿Te ha quedado completamente claro?

Harry parecía estar un poco enfermo cuando asintió.

—Entonces... iré empezando —dijo, con voz débil.

Pero no se movió, ni siquiera lo intentó. Entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sujetando la mano de Harry, su férreo agarre lo suficientemente fuerte como para comunicarle el deseo de no querer más discusiones. Pero no era tan fuerte como para llegar a hacerle daño, aunque Severus estaba seguro de que su agarre, al menos, habría causado que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, el joven no había hecho ni una mueca. Ni siquiera sacudió la mano cuando Severus la liberó. Sólo esperó a que le diera permiso para marcharse.

Y Severus, viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, se lo dio.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29

** Viernes, cinco de junio de 1998, 8:37 p.m.  **

Harry hechizó las luces del baño para que iluminaran un poco menos, antes de desvestirse y moverse entre los muros de piedra que formaban el compartimento de la ducha. Otro toque de su varita y el agua comenzó a fluir. La ducha había comenzado a recordar, por parte última, la temperatura que prefería; Harry no sabía si era porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel sitio o si Snape había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo memorizador. De cualquier manera, se quedó preguntándose si el agua, que no estaba demasiado caliente, satisfaría las preferencias del otro hombre.

En cierta forma, se sintió angustiado, más si era posible, por la pregunta que acababa de cruzar su mente. ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que Snape quisiera? Quizás _Podentes_ tuviera ya un dominio absoluto sobre sus pensamientos. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de complacer a Snape antes de tiempo.

O quizás sólo eran las buenas costumbres, decidió Harry. Aunque no es que estuviera acostumbrado a compartir la ducha, sin contar las que se daba después de jugar al Quidditch, ya que ésas eran completamente diferentes. Aquello no era tan personal. Allí no tenía la sensación de que iba a ser observado.

Algo que sí le pasaba en aquel lugar, aunque se contuvo para no bajar la intensidad de las luces más todavía. No estaría bien que lo hiciera. Con toda seguridad Snape se daría cuenta y aunque no hiciera ningún comentario mordaz, era posible que le volviera _esa mirada_ a los ojos. La que decía que Harry era agotador y que Snape estaba aburrido de todo aquello y quería librarse cuanto antes de él. O peor aún, la que decía que no quería mirarle, aunque, de todas formas, si Harry no lo _supiera_ ya por aquel entonces, solo podría ser porque fuera más lento de lo que Snape suponía.

Pero, en este caso, la suposición del profesor estaba errada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no se había unido a él todavía. ¿Estaría dejando que se acostumbrase a la idea? Un mes antes, Harry habría hecho un gesto con la mano y habría descartado esa posibilidad, pero después de pasar semanas en compañía del otro hombre, había llegado a entender que Snape _sentía_... bueno, no empatía exactamente. Tenía claro que no era nada tan fuerte como eso. Pero podría haber sido mucho menos cuidadoso en la forma en la que había tratado a Harry. A veces, por supuesto, había sido cualquier cosa menos considerado, pero para él, así era Snape. No era exactamente un ejemplo de compasión. Pero tampoco era la personificación del mal.

Así que sí, probablemente Snape estaba dejándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea. Y si con las atenciones anteriores lo había conseguido, llegaría a acostumbrarse también a eso, ¿o no? Ahora podía besar a Snape sin vacilar, ¿verdad? Y aunque no le gustaba demasiado pensar en ello, debía reconocer que el hombre era bastante bueno besando. Mucho.

Y tampoco podía negar que también era bastante bueno con las manos.

De repente, una sensación de calor lo embargó, Harry estiró el brazo hacia la balda más alta, que era donde había colocado su varita, entonces hechizó el agua para que saliera más fría. Justo en ese momento, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, Snape no hizo ningún esfuerzo por entrar de manera silenciosa.

Harry esperó poder tener otro momento de calma mientras el otro hombre se desvestía, aunque parecía que Snape había previsto eso mientras estaba en la habitación y había pensado que ya le había dado demasiada tregua, porque al instante el agua comenzó a salir más caliente por su cuenta. De hecho, hacía un calor sofocante. A Snape evidentemente le gustaba el agua de esa forma y sus aposentos lo sabían.

Casi en el mismo instante en que la temperatura aumentó, Harry sintió cómo alguien caminaba hasta situarse tras él. Una fuerte mano se apoderó de la varita que aún tenía agarrada.

Snape la colocó en una de las baldas más altas, lo suficientemente elevada como para que no llegara a cogerla, según se percató Harry.

—¿Esperas un ataque?

Frente a la pared, de espaldas a Snape, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No —soltó sin pensarlo y, después, tratando de dar una explicación, gimió—: pero, ya sabes, alerta permanente, ¿verdad?

Snape no dijo nada al respecto, lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera bastante estúpido.

El olor a jabón comenzó a flotar por el ambiente. Snape debía estar completamente enjabonado, pensó Harry, y lo que se le ocurrió a continuación fue bastante desagradable: ¿estaría Snape lavándose especialmente para que ellos pudieran...? Bueno, en verdad, Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que podían hacer. Si era sincero, debía reconocer que sólo estaba seguro de dos cosas: a su cuerpo probablemente le gustaría y, después, se sentiría fatal consigo mismo por eso.

—¿Ya te has lavado? —preguntó Snape con bastante naturalidad.

Cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, un pálido brazo apareció en su línea de visión. Se estremeció mientras cogía el jabón que se le ofrecía y comenzó a lavarse. Ni que no hubiera visto el brazo desnudo de Snape antes. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Por supuesto, la Marca Tenebrosa, pero dejando a un lado sus sueños, Harry sabía que Snape no iba a entregarlo a Voldemort, así que apartó ese asunto de su mente. El hecho de que Snape estuviera detrás de él, desnudo, era algo mucho más preocupante que cualquier Marca, incluso la suya propia que estaba por venir. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que serlo? Sólo era piel, como el hombre le había dicho antes.

_Sólo piel..._

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a permitir que aquello le molestara, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Se quedó pensando que si se daba la vuelta —lo cual _no_ iba a hacer, a menos que Snape se lo ordenara de forma directa—, no vería más que piel. ¿Sería Snape tan pálido por todas partes? Intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes que se habían formado a raíz de esa pregunta, Harry se concentró en lavarse. Habitualmente no era tan meticuloso en la ducha, pero como no pensaba girarse y quedar frente a Snape en el momento de salir de allí, tenía que encontrar algo para entretenerse. No tardó mucho en lavarse por detrás de las orejas. Mmm, hacía bastante tiempo que no se lavaba a fondo las uñas...

Sin embargo, cuando ya se había repasado cada una por tercera vez, Harry se quedó sin buenas razones para seguir haciendo tiempo. Suspirando, tomó el jabón de nuevo y comenzó a frotárselo sobre el pelo, que era el paso que reservaba normalmente para el final.

Snape no había dicho nada desde que había cogido el jabón. Sin embargo, ahora...

—¿No preferirías utilizar champú?

Harry reprimió un urgente impulso de comentar que, precisamente él era el menos indicado para hacer una pregunta como ésa. Pero tuvo que callarse, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo aquello ya no se podía aplicar al hombre y no sería justo hacer un comentario así.

—La verdad es que no sé cuál de estos botes es el champú —dijo en su lugar, su voz sonando ligeramente amortiguada por tener la cabeza bajo el agua de la ducha para enjuagarse la espuma del jabón.

Se apartó del chorro de agua al darse cuenta de que Snape estaba sosteniendo un frasco de vidrio relleno de un líquido verde anaranjado. A Harry aquello le pareció bastante repugnante, pero tenía una fragancia amaderada bastante agradable que le invadió cuando se echó un pegote sobre la palma de la mano para lavarse el pelo por segunda vez. Un aroma bastante masculino, pensó Harry, sintiendo una especie de hormigueo mágico en el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Lo has preparado tú?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Harry se sintió avergonzado por tener que explicarlo, lo cual le pareció algo bastante extraño. Ni que no _supiera_ que Snape era bastante bueno en su oficio. Quizás simplemente era el hecho de que no le gustaba tener que admitir delante de Snape que lo sabía.

—Eh, bueno... nunca antes había visto algo así... esto parece... —se detuvo para volver a empezar—. Me recuerda al ungüento que me echas en la espalda.

Tras él, Snape se rio entre dientes.

—¿Cómo lo haces? No se parecen en nada.

Harry movió la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua para aclararse el pelo de nuevo. La espuma le corría por la espalda y fue dejándole un ligero rastro de relajación a su paso, una estela que pareció filtrarse en su piel.

—Ambos hacen que te sientas bien —trató de explicar.

—Ah. Bueno, el ungüento sí es invención propia, tengo que admitirlo. Pero son los elfos domésticos los que me abastecen de ese champú en particular.

—Nosotros no lo tenemos en nuestra Torre.

—Por supuesto que no.

Un fuerte aroma le rodeó, pero no era olor a madera. Éste era más fuerte y casi amargo, sin embargo, la fragancia parecía proceder de la espuma. Sin siquiera volverse, Harry supo que Snape también se estaba lavando el pelo. ¿No parecía _ése_ , un pensamiento surrealista? Snape, lavándose el pelo... aunque, por supuesto, lo llevaba liso y limpio desde hacía tanto tiempo que Harry ya no pensaba que el hombre fuera un _grasiento._

_Hablando de cosas surrealistas._

—Es un champú personalizado, elaborado con algunos ingredientes que están destinados principalmente a reducir el estrés —le explicó Snape—. Es la forma de los entrometidos elfos de tratar de corregir mi humor, supongo. Todos los profesores tienden a recibir semejantes _indirectas_ , aunque este champú, en particular, ha comenzado a aparecer hace tres o cuatro años.

—Dobby —jadeó Harry.

—¿Perdón?

—Es uno de los elfos que está aquí. Es... Ah, siempre está intentando ayudarme. A veces es un poco pesado, pero lo hace con buena intención —Harry suspiró—. Debe haberme oído quejarme sobre cómo por el simple hecho de mirarte mal ya pierdo puntos.

—Exageras.

—No exagero. Mmm, supongo que Dobby debería revisar su magia. O bueno, tal vez no, ya que antes no usabas el champú tan a menudo.

—En realidad, nunca he usado ese champú. Si quisiera apaciguar mi mal humor, hay pociones que hacen un trabajo bastante más eficaz. Aunque tampoco las uso. Necesito estar en pleno control de mis facultades en caso de ser llamado.

Harry no necesitó preguntarle _por quién_ _iba a ser llamado_. Y no se molestó en discutir sobre el plan demencial de Snape respecto a presentarse a la llamada incluso a pesar de la situación actual. Ya que lo único que conseguiría sería que le recordara de nuevo quién de los dos era el maestro y cuál el esclavo.

—¿Y, de todas formas, conservas el champú? —preguntó Harry, todavía de espaldas a Snape. Una extraña forma de mantener una conversación, pero, por otro lado, era lo máximo que podía soportar. E, incluso así, aquello probablemente era un paso más en la dirección correcta: el que pudieran charlar, aunque fuera de cosas tan insignificantes, en tales circunstancias.

—Por supuesto. Impide que los elfos domésticos se vuelvan más creativos todavía con sus _indirectas_.

Harry estuvo a punto de callarse lo siguiente que se le pasó por la mente. Pero Snape ya le había dicho, en más de una ocasión, que no quería que su propia personalidad acabara perdiéndose dentro de una marioneta servil e incapaz de pensar, así que aun sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, decidió aventurarse.

—Bueno, si los elfos domésticos hubieran conseguido que... eh, utilizases alguna de sus cosas relajantes hace años, quizás ahora nuestra relación hubiera sido un poco mejor. Quiero decir, tal vez nos llevásemos lo suficientemente bien como para que yo hubiera seguido yendo a clase de Pociones en lugar de haber recibido una patada en el culo para que abandonara el aula para siempre.

_Aunque_ _, de todas formas_ _, no_ _voy a poder ser Auror, así que, en realidad, ¿qué_ _más da?_

De alguna manera, sí importaba.

Harry apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente.

—Es mejor que no nos llevásemos bien —comentó Snape—. Teniendo en cuenta las complejas circunstancias que nos involucran. Ni siquiera ahora podemos permitirnos ser vistos comportándonos de forma decente el uno con el otro, Harry. Ni ahora ni después de la invocación.

—Sí, por Volde... por el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry suspiró, porque con eso ya le había dicho todo, ¿o no? Probablemente tendría que esconderse en las mazmorras todo el tiempo o algo así. Tendría que fingir que no estaba en Hogwarts. Como un fantasma al que no veían nunca. Al final acabaría como Myrtle _la Llorona_ , condenado a vagar para siempre en un solo espacio. Lo único que, en vez de los lavabos, sería Snape quien le haría compañía. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más deprimido se sentía. Porque incluso Myrtle hacía algún que otro viaje ocasional a través de las cañerías, ¿o no? Todo el trayecto hasta el lago. Y Harry ni siquiera tendría eso.

Y si no podía ser visto no podría salir fuera en absoluto. Bueno, a menos que recurriese a la vieja capa de su padre, pero no tenía esperanzas de volver a poner las manos sobre _eso_ de nuevo.

¿Y qué iba a hacer durante todo el día mientras Snape estuviera fuera dando clases? En realidad, eso no era tan difícil de imaginar. Después de todo, las pociones requerían bastante tiempo de preparación. Probablemente tendría que embotellar vísceras y pequeñas criaturas, separando diversas partes de su cuerpo, hora tras hora, día tras día. Completamente solo, en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

Pero no estaría solo durante las noches, ¿verdad? No estaría solo en la cama...

Harry ignoró ese pensamiento mientras se le ocurría que, seguramente algunas veces, sí pasaría las noches solo, cuando los Mortífagos tuvieran alguna reunión nocturna. Y, por supuesto, preferiría que Snape estuviera a su lado en la cama que tener que soportar sueños febriles en los que el maestro de Pociones participaba en los horribles rituales que Voldemort requería de sus seguidores. Harry se preguntó si debería decirle de nuevo que no era muy inteligente por su parte el seguir espiando. De hecho, _sería_ bastante imprudente, un adjetivo que nunca antes habría asociado con Snape. ¿Cómo iban a cruzar sus poderes si el hombre tenía un encontronazo con Voldemort y éste le mataba? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿qué tan probable era que Voldemort no se diera cuenta de que Harry estaba vinculado con Snape? La maldita cicatriz de su frente era como un conducto, y toda la _Oclumancia_ del mundo quizás no fuera suficiente para mantener a Voldemort fuera de su cabeza si éste quería entrar de verdad.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía claro que no debía decir nada. Snape ya sabía lo que pensaba y le daba igual. Harry sólo conseguiría que le dijera que se callara. Y si _no_ se callaba, Snape haría que lo hiciera. Y lo más probable es que fuera con un beso.

Un beso allí en la ducha, cuerpos desnudos apretados uno contra el otro, el agua caliente derramándose sobre ambos...

Necesitaba apartar aquella imagen de su mente, por lo que Harry dijo la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Dobby no debería embotellar el champú en un recipiente de cristal. Hay una muy buena razón por la que los muggles sólo utilizan botes de plástico en la ducha.

No era una observación muy profunda, pero a pesar de eso, Snape cayó en un abrupto silencio. Harry no tenía ni idea del motivo, a menos que fuera porque el maestro de Pociones no hubiera oído en su vida lo que era el plástico. Aunque eso parecía bastante improbable.

—Tiene un hechizo irrompible —dijo finalmente Snape, las palabras saliendo con una extraña intensidad. Harry no entendía nada. Así que el frasco de cristal tenía un hechizo irrompible, ¿y qué? Dejó de preocuparse por el extraño tono de voz de Snape cuando el hombre continuó—. ¿Te lavo la espalda?

 _Oh, Dios._ El hombre le había tocado la espalda decenas de veces antes. La había masajeado, acariciado, había besado cada centímetro de su piel, así que, ¿por qué aquel simple ofrecimiento había provocado que Harry sintiera como si el suelo se estuviera venciendo bajo sus pies?

 _Porque está justo detrás de ti y no lleva absolutamente nada,_ le respondió su mente sin ayudarle ni un ápice. _Porque si das un paso hacia atrás, o incluso si te desplazas unos leves centímetros, te chocarás contra él, ahora que no __lleva ropa encima..._

—Eh, claro. Sí —logró soltar Harry, sin pensar en otra alternativa ya que, seguramente, rechazar la oferta sólo conseguiría precipitar una charla acerca de cómo debía satisfacer los deseos de Snape. Podría haber dicho lo que estaba pensando, pero de todas formas se iba a convertir en un esclavo y los esclavos se suponía que servían para complacer. Y sólo estaba intentando ser lo que tenía que ser, lo que realmente sería.

Ahora podía sentir manos sobre la espalda, el suave tacto del jabón moviéndose en círculos contra los omoplatos. Entonces las palmas y los dedos tomaron el relevo, pero no siguieron con el masaje. No estaba haciendo otra cosa más que frotarle, lavándole de forma superficial. No le llevó más de un minuto. Obviamente, Snape no tenía intención de sobrepasar los límites, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ambos en cueros, con el culo al aire y bajo el chorro de agua, ya era forzar bastante la situación.

Y la pregunta que vino después no ayudó.

—¿Me lavas la espalda?

Harry no era tan estúpido como para _no saber_ cuáles eran sus intenciones; estaba claro que Snape no necesitaba ayuda. Lo _único_ que pretendía era llevarle al límite, pidiéndole que le tocara. Y con toda probabilidad, esta vez tendría que hacerlo sin _Sensatus_.

Y Harry no se opondría, ¿verdad? Sus propios deseos no tenían valor; el maestro de Pociones ya lo había dejado bastante claro unos minutos antes, cuando le había dado a entender que cualquier _privacidad_ que pudiera tener se le concedería teniendo en cuenta antes sus caprichos. ¿Y por qué estaba allí si no era para practicar para la invocación y para acostumbrarse a dejarse guiar por Snape? El otro hombre no le había dado una orden, pero ya le había dicho en demasiadas ocasiones que no lo iba a hacer. Que Harry debía saber cómo interpretar una indirecta.

 _¿Me lavas la espalda?,_ eso no podía ser sino una maldita indirecta.

—Claro —dijo Harry de nuevo, intentando sonar casual. Antes de darse la vuelta, esperó hasta que escuchó al hombre girarse, pero aun así, se siguió sintiendo nervioso mientras buscaba algo que pudiera utilizar. Snape no se había molestado en usar un paño con él, pero Harry no se sentía precisamente maravillado por tener que tocar directamente la espalda desnuda del hombre, aunque fuera eso lo que el maestro de Pociones tuviera en mente.

Jabón sobre un paño húmedo, el paño sobre la piel... _es sólo piel_ , se dijo Harry. _Tú también tienes._

Sin embargo, él no tenía aquellas cicatrices. Ni de cerca. Viejas cicatrices. Delgadas líneas blancas elevándose ligeramente por el paso del tiempo mientras atravesaban la espalda del hombre. Las marcas probablemente ya no le provocaban dolor, pero Harry se sintió inseguro a la hora de pasar la tela a través de ellas. Quizás el haber pasado siete largos años en los cuales Voldemort había intentado alcanzarle a través de su propia cicatriz, era el motivo por el que Harry, en su cabeza, relacionaba las cicatrices con el dolor.

Deslizó la tela hacia la parte superior de los hombros de Snape mientras continuaba con el masaje, para luego descender mientras serpenteaba entre las marcas blanquecinas.

—No son contagiosas —dijo Snape con un tono duro, los músculos de la espalda tensándose ligeramente.

Harry no entendió el comentario hasta que se le ocurrió que, probablemente, Snape pensaría que podía resultar repulsivo. Ciertamente las cicatrices no eran atractivas, nadie podía negarlo, pero tampoco resultaban desagradables a la vista. _O al tacto,_ pensó Harry. Su mente racional le dijo que no le iba a hacer daño si las tocaba. Y evidentemente Snape quería que Harry lo hiciera, así que...

Tirando la franela a un lado, Harry se enjabonó las manos y las posó sobre la peor de las cicatrices, trazando con las palmas toda la longitud de la piel dura y sobresaliente. Snape se tensó más aún y después soltó el aire con pesadez, casi como si le _fuera a doler_ y estuviese preparándose para soportarlo. Pero aquél no podía ser el caso.

—¿Y esto no se puede curar con alguna especie de poción u otra cosa? —preguntó Harry de pronto. En realidad, no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero alguna parte de él no había podido contener las palabras—. Quiero decir, es que no parecen cicatrices hechas con maldiciones...

—Déjalo —escupió el otro hombre.

Otra indirecta que no le pasó por alto, aunque ésta, en verdad, _había_ sido más bien una orden. Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente, suponiendo que podía reservar aquella pregunta para la siguiente vez que Snape decidiera jugar a ese juego de conocerse-mejor-con-besos-de-penalización. Aunque estaba seguro de que probablemente no habría una próxima vez.

Apartando las manos de la espalda del hombre, Harry retrocedió un poco, para dejarle a Snape espacio suficiente para enjuagarse.

En general, la ducha no había resultado ser tan abrumadora como Harry había esperado, pero eso cambió en cuanto el maestro de Pociones terminó de aclararse la espalda y se giró para darse un último aclarado en la cara. De repente, Harry se encontró mirando directamente al pecho del hombre. Y eso no debería haberle sobresaltado tanto. Después de todo, ya había visto el pecho desnudo de Snape con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, se sentía confrontado por el certero conocimiento de que, si desviaba su mirada hacia abajo, acabaría viendo más de lo que quería.

 _No mires, no mires, no mires..._ las palabras giraban y giraban dentro de su cabeza. Pero el asunto era que cuanto más intentaba no mirar, más sentía que sus propios ojos se dirigían hacia ese lugar. Era como si no tuviera el suficiente autocontrol como para resistirse.

 _S_ _i de todos modos_ , intervino una vocecilla _, tendrás que verle, todo, tarde o temprano._

Harry bajó la vista.

Y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho.

 _—Madrem_ _ía_ —se oyó decir a sí mismo, aunque, en realidad, no era consciente de haber formado esas palabras en su mente, y mucho menos de haberlas pronunciado.

Dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás, moviéndose tan precipitadamente que perdió el equilibrio y perdió pie sobre la escurridiza piedra. Acabó cayendo directamente de culo frente a Snape, soltando de golpe el agua que había tragado cuando su cara había ido a parar justo debajo del chorro de la ducha.

Una mano se acercó para agarrarle de la muñeca y tirar de él hacia arriba hasta que consiguió que volviera a estar de pie. Harry hizo una mueca cuando apoyó el tobillo izquierdo. Pensó que tal vez se lo había torcido, pero podría haber sido peor. Cambió el peso a la pierna derecha y se pasó una mano por el flequillo para que el agua dejara de caerle sobre los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bueno —dijo Harry mirando a Snape por encima de los hombros. Cualquier cosa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, incluso si una horrible e inquisitiva parte de su mente le urgía a hacerlo, instándole a comprobar si era real lo que creía haber visto.

Snape puso la mano en lo alto de la pared de piedra y el agua se detuvo. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué no necesitaba tener su varita cerca de la ducha, supuso Harry. Se concentró en mantener su mirada al nivel de los ojos del otro hombre, aunque al final eso resultó ser bastante incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba observándole con _detenimiento_. De arriba abajo, abarcándolo todo con su oscura mirada.

Ruborizado hasta las raíces del pelo, Harry cerró los ojos y se preparó para el inevitable comentario. Porque ahora lo sabía, ¿no? Ahora podía hacer comparaciones; sabía que posiblemente no podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias. No es que quisiera estarlo, por supuesto, pero se sentía bastante angustiado por pensar que no iba a dar la talla, especialmente en _ese_ tema...

—Estás en muy buena forma —escuchó decir al otro hombre, en un tono bajo y suave. Harry casi pensó había sonado apreciativo, pero como obviamente aquél no era el caso, rechazó la idea—. ¿Sólo practicas Quidditch o haces algo más?

Sintió cómo algo suave se presionaba contra su pecho, y al instante comprendió que era Snape que estaba ofreciéndole una toalla. Harry la cogió agradecido, preguntándose todo el tiempo por qué el hombre no le había dicho nada acerca de lo obvio.

—Eh..., Defensa puede ser bastante extenuante a veces. Y la verdad es que el castillo es tan grande que acabamos haciendo mucho ejercicio yendo y viniendo. Y Hagrid siempre está haciéndonos correr de un lado para otro por el bosque...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando, se calló y se centró en secarse. El silencio fue tan penetrante que incluso abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de si estaba solo. No cayó esa breva. Snape todavía estaba allí, sin dejar de mirarle, sus oscuros ojos brillando incluso más que antes. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquello, pero se enrolló la toalla alrededor de las caderas y después utilizó los dedos de una de sus manos para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

Tuvo el cuidado suficiente de no mirar hacia abajo para comprobar si Snape también se había puesto una toalla.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo el otro hombre, su voz tan profunda que hizo que Harry sintiera escalofríos por la columna vertebral.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30

** Viernes, cinco de junio de 1998, 9:03 p.m.  **

Cuando Harry finalmente salió del baño Severus estaba recostado contra las almohadas, con las sábanas alrededor de las caderas. Parecía que el joven había intentado secarse el pelo, pero tales observaciones triviales fueron interrumpidas cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba cojeando.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías hecho daño?

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, sujetando con ambas manos la toalla que le colgaba de la cintura.

—Porque no me he hecho daño. Sólo es un esguince. Estoy seguro de que no es nada.

Severus consideró brevemente insistir en echarle un vistazo para, a continuación, desechar la idea. Merlín sabía que a Harry le habían herido las suficientes veces en los pasados siete años como para que supiera si estaba gravemente lesionado o no.

—Entonces métete bajo las sábanas.

El joven se acostó y arrojó la toalla sin esperar a que se lo dijeran, pero se abrazó a la manta con ímpetu. Severus puso fin a esa situación pasando un brazo alrededor del pecho de Harry para atraerle más cerca de él.

Piel contra piel, desde los pies hasta el pecho, el cuerpo de Harry todavía estaba húmedo y caliente de la ducha, mientras yacía con la espalda presionada contra el torso del otro hombre.

—La mayoría de los magos utilizan hechizos de secado también sobre las toallas, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Severus en un tono casual, como si pretendiera con eso que el joven dejara de estar tan tenso. No funcionó, por supuesto. Puso una mano sobre la cadera de Harry y empleando un movimiento firme y circular, masajeó el músculo que se encontraba ahí. Decir que estaba e _n forma_ no empezaba ni a describirlo. Harry era delgado y estaba tonificado y perfectamente proporcionado, de hecho, le recordaba a una estatua de la época del clasicismo.

Era como una estatua cálida, viva y con unos llameantes ojos verdes...

—Ya te dije que los hechizos de secado hacen que mi pelo se encrespe un montón —murmuró Harry, moviéndose inquieto bajo las caricias de Severus, aunque sin intentar evadirlas, no realmente.

Severus consiguió apartar de la mente el recuerdo de Harry de pie, desnudo frente a él, sin nada que esconder...

—Si no te gusta que se te encrespe, ¿por qué no te lo dejas más largo?

—Ya lo llevo bastante largo. No quiero terminar pareciéndome a una chica.

Entonces a Severus se le ocurrió algo. Algo en lo que debería haber caído mucho antes. Lo sabía de forma intelectual, por supuesto; no había forma de que no lo hiciera. Pero las implicaciones se le habían pasado por alto completamente.

No por más tiempo.

Harry Potter se había criado en el mundo muggle y eso significaba mucho más que el hecho de que no supiera que los elfos domésticos lanzaban hechizos irrompibles a los envases de cristal. Todo aquello, sin duda, había influido en sus actitudes, en su visión del mundo y en su forma de pensar. Probablemente aquello se había ido entretejiendo con su personalidad, de forma que, siete años no podían cambiar apenas nada.

—¿Puedes decirme un solo mago que lleve el pelo largo y que remotamente se asemeje a una bruja, Harry?

El joven pensó durante un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, parece que crees que el pelo largo, de alguna forma, hace que un hombre parezca afeminado...

—No, no lo pienso, ¿vale? —Harry hizo un sonido exasperado y, después, para la sorpresa de Severus, le apartó la mano y se tumbó bocarriba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la complacencia de Harry... Además, esa posición hacía que se encontrara más expuesto que antes. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía haberse dado cuenta—. Sólo creo que el pelo largo no es para mí. En realidad, no sabría decir por qué...

Severus pensó que sí que podía. No sabía casi nada sobre muggles, pero no se le había escapado el hecho de que nunca había visto a un nacido de muggles llegar a Hogwarts con el pelo por lo hombros. Incluso en los últimos cursos, cuando los jóvenes ya habían absorbido algunos de los valores del mundo mágico, aun así, no solían dejarse crecer el pelo.

_No quiero terminar pareciéndome a una chica..._

De pronto, Severus sintió un repentino deseo de poder decirle al joven que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pareciera una chica, sin importar lo largo que llevara el pelo. Había palpado el físico de Harry en varias ocasiones, primero a través de la ropa y después sin ella, y ahora que también había visto su tonificado cuerpo... había podido confirmar que no se había confundido en la conclusión a la que había llegado el primer sábado que habían estado juntos.

Harry Potter era exquisitamente masculino.

Y si el joven estaba convencido de aquellas extrañas creencias, Severus supuso que debía ser porque había estado completamente absorbido por aquellos muggles con los que había pasado su infancia. _¿En qué estaba pensando Albus para dejarle con gente que renegaba precisamente de la magia, de entre todas las cosas? ¿Con gente que le había enseñado su camino en __lugar del nuestro? ¿Y qué camino sería_ _aquél?_

Severus no lo sabía, pero acababa de decidir que iba a averiguarlo.

—Harry... ¿podrías describir a tu familia muggle como una familia tradicional?

La voz de Harry emergió con un tono molesto.

—¿Un segundo antes estábamos hablando sobre mi pelo despeinado y ahora, de repente, me preguntas por los Dursley? Ah, vale. ¿Dumbledore te ha contado que a mi tío no le agradaba que mi pelo creciera solo y excesivamente rápido cuando ellos lo cortaban, siendo yo un crío?

Severus pasó por alto la implicación del director en aquel asunto y la extraña conclusión a la que había llegado Harry a partir de su pregunta.

—No, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que, con toda probabilidad, parte de la forma en la que actúas viene motivada por el hecho de haber convivido con tus tíos desde una edad temprana. Así que... ¿dirías que tu tío y tu tía son muggles típicos?

El joven resopló ligeramente.

—¿Puedo negarme a responder esa pregunta o sólo está permitido hacerlo cuando jugamos a tu jueguecito?

 _Su familia_ _es un tema delicado._ A Severus no se le pasó por alto ese detalle.

—Puedes negarte.

—Vale —soltó Harry—, porque la verdad es que no sé qué abarca exactamente la palabra _típico_ en este caso. Aunque ya conoces la respuesta, ¿no? Dumbledore me dijo que había estado hablando contigo de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo del tema de la alacena que está debajo de las escaleras y sobre que no comía demasiado... y ahora mismo no sé qué más, no me acuerdo.

 _Ese hombre y su incesante intromisión..._ Snape se las arregló para no rechinar los dientes, aunque no lo logró del todo.

—¿Cuándo has visto al director?

—Durante la comida. Idea suya.

—¿Y?

—¿Y _qué_ _?_

—¿Te parece que quiero saber si te ofreció un caramelo de limón con el té? Quiero saber de qué estuvisteis hablando.

—Pues es un asunto privado, pero viendo que ya ni siquiera se me permite tener privacidad a la hora de ducharme... —Harry carraspeó y volvió a empezar con la voz más calmada—. La mayor parte de lo que hablamos no fue nada importante. Estuvimos charlando durante un buen rato sobre los candidatos para el trabajo de Defensa del próximo año. Quería mi opinión, así que le dije que intentara contratar a alguien que durase más de un año. Después, casi cuando habíamos acabado me preguntó que cómo iba todo entre nosotros y le dije que bastante bien, entonces admitió que se había tomado la libertad de hablarte sobre los Dursley. Y… bueno, yo me cabreé un poco, por si te interesa.

—Te cabreaste un poco —repitió Severus con la voz dubitativa.

—Estás pensando en lo que pasó cuando murió Sirius —le acusó Harry—. Esta vez no le he destrozado la oficina. Lo único que hice fue gritar hasta que Phineas Nigellus se tuvo que tapar los oídos. Le llamé, a Dumbledore quiero decir, no al retrato, viejo entrometido, pero eso fue después de que me dijera que no habría dicho nada sobre los Dursley si yo hubiera sido honesto contigo desde el principio. Y eso fue todo.

—Bastante entretenida, la conversación.

—La discusión, más bien —suspiró Harry, era evidente que el recuerdo todavía le provocaba angustia—. No me gusta que habléis de mí, ¿vale? Si quieres saber algo prefiero que me preguntes directamente.

Severus obvió señalar que _había_ preguntado y se había negado a responder. Creyó que sería más productivo seguir adelante en el punto en el que se encontraba la conversación en ese momento.

—Está claro que tu familia tenía problemas con el hecho de que tuvieras magia en tu interior, pero aparte de eso, ¿crees que has crecido teniendo como base los típicos valores muggles?

—Severus, los Dursley son tan estirados que les dijeron a todos los vecinos que iba a un colegio para delincuentes incurables. ¿Te suena eso a típico?

El hombre se sorprendió bastante al escuchar a Harry hablar con semejante despreocupación. Al final, decidió que sería mejor no llamar la atención a Albus por su intromisión.

—Supongo que se avergonzaban tanto de tu magia que pretendían que _tú_ también te avergonzaras por ello.

—¿Eso crees? —se cambió de postura de nuevo, a pesar de que esta vez Severus no le estaba tocando de ninguna forma. Harry se retorció en la cama, para acabar finalmente con las manos apoyadas por detrás de la cabeza. Sin saber qué más hacer, Severus retrocedió para darle un poco más de espacio, y ese gesto se vio recompensado cuando Harry pareció sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo, al parecer, como para reanudar la conversación—. Eso que comentas tiene que ver con el odio que le tienen a la magia, pero no era lo que estabas preguntando. ¿Valores? Pues no sé, nunca había pensado en ello.

—Harry —Severus esperó hasta que el joven movió la cabeza para mirarle. En cierto modo, su intención había sido incitar al chico a que hablara de su familia, alentarle a que hiciera más revelaciones, porque estaba convencido de que sólo entendiendo las fuerzas que habían forjado a Harry Potter, podría entender al propio joven... o saber mejor cómo tratarle. Pero otra cuestión le carcomía ahora la mente y ésta le parecía más apremiante.

Sin embargo, no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema. _Suposiciones_ , pensó de nuevo, odiando la certeza que tenía de haber caído una vez más en ellas. En teoría estaba entrenado para actuar mejor, para pensar de forma analítica. Elaborar pociones lo requería y Severus se había acostumbrado a permanecer en ese estado de ánimo durante días o semanas enteras. Pero cuando la cosa se trataba de hacer frente a Harry, nunca había sido capaz de pensar de manera lógica; desde el primer día que le había visto en clase y le había recordado con tanta fuerza el profundo odio que sentía hacia James.

_Y_ _, después de todo, Severus, sabías que en realidad no era James._

El maestro de Pociones hizo una mueca. _Claro_ que lo sabía, pero sólo la parte analítica de su mente... esa parte que dejaba de existir cuando se encontraba a menos de quince metros de Harry Potter. La otra parte... la herida, la enfadada, su parte adolescente miraba a Harry y no veía _sino_ a James, una y otra vez.

Sólo ahora finalmente se había dado cuenta de la verdad. No sólo que Harry Potter _no_ era su padre, sino que ni siquiera se parecía a él. Y, con toda probabilidad, ni siquiera podría haber sido como James ya que él no había sido educado para esperar riqueza, privilegios y adulación. _Le obligaron a dormir en una alacena... nunca le llevaron de compras, ellos..._ _catalogaron Hogwarts como una escuela para vándalos, de_ _entre todas las cosas..._

Severus había creído durante mucho tiempo que Potter poseía una vanidad insaciable, debido a que siendo un bebé, había logrado derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Le había imaginado siendo alabado y mimado año tras año, sus familiares rebosando alegría y llenos de orgullo por haber criado a una pequeña maravilla. _Suposiciones_ , una tras otra. Harry no se había visto a sí mismo de la misma forma en la que el resto del mundo mágico lo veía. A lo largo de todos aquellos años, el chico ni siquiera había sabido que era un mago.

Lo que llevó a Severus de vuelta a las otras cosas que Harry aún no sabía.

—Eh... dada tu infancia bastante inusual... si la comparamos con los estándares mágicos quiero decir...

—Creo que no soy el primer mago que ha vivido con una familia muggle —le interrumpió Harry, moviéndose ligeramente para incorporarse un poco.

—Que yo sepa, de los magos que han pasado por Hogwarts, eres el único que procediendo de una línea de sangre antigua, ha sido criado por muggles. Por lo tanto...

—¿Línea de sangre antigua? —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Severus se incorporó con la ayuda de los brazos para ganar altura sobre el joven.

—¿Serías tan amable de dejar de interrumpirme incesantemente? Me gustaría terminar antes de que cumplas los diecinueve, ¡si no te importa!

Harry levantó una ceja y esperó en silencio, entonces, esa ceja se limitó a elevarse aún más cuando notó que Severus estaba dudando.

—Como iba diciendo…, dado que has sido educado de forma inusual, se me había ocurrido la idea de que quizás no supieras tanto sobre relaciones sexuales como yo había asumido. Así que, me gustaría saber cuánto sabes realmente sobre...

—Siento _interrumpir_ —le cortó Harry, en un tono que demostró que lo sentía bien poco—. ¿Estás... eh... Severus, estás ruborizándote?

—¡No, maldita sea, no me estoy ruborizando!

—Míralo.

—¡Me estoy esforzando por no herir tu sensibilidad!

—Ah —dijo Harry, pensativo—. Mmm, vaya, eso es bastante considerado por tu parte, pero teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que quisiste saber algo utilizaste _Legeremancia_ , tal vez sea suficiente con que me preguntes y yo te vaya respondiendo.

 _Quizás_ _necesites perfeccionar tu Legeremancia, Severus. No me puedo creer que hayas estado en la mente de Harry y que hables_ _así de él..._ La reprimenda no le había perturbado en aquel momento, pero ahora sí lo hacía. ¿Cómo _podría_ haber escudriñado la mente de Harry, hasta el último rincón, sin llegar a comprender nada?

 _Porque no quería comprenderle,_ admitió Severus, frunciendo el ceño. _Sólo quería centrarme en la imagen que me había creado de_ _él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba creer que el hijo era __igual que el padre. Nunca le vi a él, porque ni siquiera lo intenté. Ni una vez. E incluso_ _cuando comenzó a bajar aquí para trabajar_ _en la invocación conmigo, incluso después de comenzar a llamarle Harry en vez de Potter __seguí sin darme cuenta de quién era realmente. Alguien que_ _pensaba en los demás en lugar de en sí mismo. Alguien dispuesto a entregarlo todo..._

_James le habría dicho al mundo entero que ardería en el infierno antes de_ _dejar que él le pusiera un dedo_ _encima._

_En cambio Harry..._

Lo cual llevó a Severus de vuelta a la pregunta que había estado tratando de formular antes. Probablemente lo mejor sería ir al grano.

—Harry, escúchame. Cuando escribí el resumen creía que eras un joven con varias docenas de triunfos sobre tu espalda. Pero eres más inocente de lo que pensaba, en el terreno sexual al menos, y teniendo en cuenta la educación que has recibido... quiero saber si entiendes lo que vamos a tener que hacer juntos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Te refieres a la invocación? Bueno, no, no lo tengo muy claro ya que te has encargado de no decirme nada al respecto. Pero creo que soy capaz de imaginarme una gran parte. Dijiste que, durante la invocación, _la fase de los testigos_ requiere placer, no culminación. Pero insististe tanto en que tenía que aprender a… eh, ya sabes, llegar al clímax contigo, que creo que eso debe ser importante para el día diecisiete. Y puesto que los testigos no tienen que quedarse para el baño ritual... Supongo que tienes que hacer que... eh, tenga un orgasmo, en el baño, contigo.

Severus asintió.

—Sí. Exacto.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry.

—No estaba seguro de si me lo llegarías a confirmar. Pero... ahora que lo sé me siento mejor, prefiero saberlo a estar con la duda, así que, gracias.

Severus pensó que no debía responder _de nada_. Después de todo, no sentía que hubiera hecho nada que mereciera un: _gracias_. Debería haberle dicho a Harry hacía semanas, lo que la invocación requería de él de forma sexual. Había evitado hablar del tema diciéndose a sí mismo que era _suficiente con haberle dicho que tendría que dejarse guiar_ , pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso sólo había sido una banal excusa para sortear el asunto en cuestión. Harry se _había_ dejado guiar durante todo el tiempo. Harry había demostrado con creces que estaba determinado a cooperar con _Podentes_ y, por extensión, con Severus. No necesitaba que le manipularan para que cumpliera con su deber.

Él ya se había rendido.

Y Severus, como un perfecto idiota, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sin embargo, no era demasiado tarde para enmendar el error.

—Si te sientes mejor sabiendo ese pequeño detalle, quizás debería dejar las cosas más claras.

Harry levantó la vista al escuchar aquello.

—¿En serio?

—El baño ritual requiere que llegues al clímax tres veces seguidas bajo mi toque.

Vio cómo el joven tragaba.

— _¿Tres?_

—Agradece que no sean siete. O doce —le avisó Severus, sus labios curvándose ligeramente—. Esos números también tienen un significado mágico, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, pero...

—No es para tanto. De hecho, creo recordar que con anterioridad ya has tenido dos orgasmos en la misma noche, ¿o no?

Dos manchas de color comenzaron a arder en las mejillas de Harry.

—Sí, bueno, —murmuró—, porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Y por lo general me suele dar bastante sueño justo después de eso, así que...

—Mmm, bueno, tenemos toda la noche si lo necesitamos. Y podrás descansar entre medias mientras yo te sostengo... podemos pasar el rato hablando hasta que te sientas preparado para volver a intimar.

—Pensaba que no podía hablar después de firmar el contrato hasta... eh, hasta que los testigos se fueran, vale. Por lo que imagino que eso significa que no vas a dejar que se queden a observar el baño ritual como amenazaste, ¿no?

Severus se las arregló para no hacer una mueca ante la pregunta, ya que ciertamente no se sentía nada orgulloso de haber hecho algo así, encima a un joven que no tenía, prácticamente, experiencia en el terreno sexual.

—No. Estaremos solos.

Harry respiró profundamente, como si intentara relajarse.

—Entonces, ¿es eso? —insistió, su tono reflejando que todavía se sentía un poco nervioso—. Tenemos que hacer tres veces algo que ya hemos practicado, sólo que esta vez en el agua y después ¿nos vamos a dormir? ¿O hay algo más que debería saber? Como... eh, sé que es posible que no me contestes a esto, pero la verdad es que preferiría estar preparado para hacerle frente. Eh, ¿tendrás que _correrte_ tú también durante la invocación?

—No. De hecho, la poción que tengo que beber impide que se dé esa situación, ya que la invocación no tiene que ver con el placer del maestro mago —sintió una pesada irritación al ver el claro alivio que se reflejó en la cara de Harry, pero al menos esta vez, reconoció el sentimiento que lo provocaba. Mantuvo cuidadosamente el nivel de su voz mientras continuaba—. Sin embargo, no podremos evitar de por vida que yo sienta placer. Antes de tu cumpleaños... con la suficiente antelación... tenemos que desvincular de mí la magia del Señor Tenebroso para que pueda emerger junto con tu propio poder. ¿Entiendes exactamente cómo tendrá lugar la transferencia? Para eso sólo hay una forma.

El joven tensó los hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Y también sé que dijiste que hacerlo forzado no tiene cabida en todo esto, aunque tampoco es como si fuera a decir que _no_ , ¿verdad? No tengo muchas opciones.

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que eres consciente de lo que _estás_ aceptando —anunció Severus, determinado a ser tan explícito como fuera necesario. Mejor eso que permitir que Harry lo malinterpretara.

Sin embargo, resultó que ya había sido más explícito de lo que era necesario.

—Sí, soy consciente, está bien —Harry casi rechinó los dientes al continuar—, durante nuestra primera noche cuando intentabas ponerme al día, me dijiste que no tenía que encontrar a los hombres atractivos para _abrirme de piernas y ofrecerles mi culo_. En ese momento me quedó bastante claro, Severus.

Severus apretó la mandíbula. Había olvidado que le había dicho eso, y en términos tan terriblemente crudos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de manejar el asunto tan mal?

 _Porque querías impactarle,_ le recordó inútilmente su memoria. _Y lo que era más, querías herirle. Estabas enfadado porque tenías que hacerte cargo de él, y no ayudó el hecho de que pensaras que estaba involucrado en una relación con Hermione Granger. Probablemente le pediste que se alejara de ella no para romper esa pasividad inquietante en la que se había sumido sino porque estabas irritado porque no te encontraba_ _nada atractivo._

Severus le ordenó con brusquedad a su memoria que se callara.

—Ese comentario fue grosero y pido disculpas —soltó, sonando de cualquier forma menos amable. Y es que no estaba preparado para hacerlo de otra forma. Raramente pedía disculpas y mucho menos a estudiantes. Sin embargo, Harry Potter, ya no era su alumno. De hecho, en menos de una semana, no sería un estudiante en absoluto—. ¿Antes de venir a hablar conmigo sabías qué implicaba la invocación?

Harry cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y después se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Qué más da? Lo sé ahora.

Considerando que Severus había cedido lo suficiente incluso como para pedir disculpas, la actitud del joven le pareció bastante molesta. No obstante, el hombre se esforzó por mantener su temperamento.

—¿Lo sabías?

Harry le miró con odio, aunque Severus achacó esa reacción a la incomodidad que debía sentir por tener que hablar de ese tema.

—Sí —respondió unos segundos después—. Después de todo, el resumen se basa prácticamente en que el esclavo tiene que satisfacer las necesidades sexuales del maestro mago, y también dice que tendré que tomar tu _esencia_ dentro de mi cuerpo, y dado que los dos somos hombres... No hace falta tener un cerebro privilegiado para imaginarse el resto del asunto —Harry suspiró, su mirada furiosa decayendo un momento antes de apartar la vista por completo—. Mira, ya que estamos hablando a las claras supongo que debería decirte que... eh, bueno, creo que no es ningún secreto que no estoy exactamente deseando que tú me _hagas_ eso, pero después de verte en la ducha...

—¿Sí?

El joven apretó con las manos la ropa de cama, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos por la fuerza empleada.

—Mierda. No soy un virgen muerto de miedo, ¿vale? Y si lo soy, no es eso de lo que se trata. Quiero decir, me he enfrentado con cosas más terroríficas en la vida, así que no voy a desmayarme ni a huir gritando, pero, aun así, creo que vale la pena mencionar...

Severus situó dos dedos sobre la barbilla de Harry y giró la cara del joven hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

Esa pregunta provocó una nueva oleada de calor cruzando a través del rostro del joven.

—Eh. Te _vi_. Intenté no hacerlo, pero lo hice. Y eso que he estado compartiendo la ducha durante años. Y nunca _miro_ , ¿vale?, pero en el grupo alguna vez se ha comentado cuál es el promedio de los chicos. Y bueno, tú... eh, no puedo evitar pensar que estás un poco más allá de la media, ¿vale?

Severus se tomó un momento para tratar de dar sentido a aquello, y otro momento más para asociarlo con la abrupta caída de Harry en la ducha. El joven no se había resbalado simplemente; Severus acababa de atar los hilos. Harry se había sobresaltado.

—¿Estás hablando de tamaño?

—Bueno, sí —murmuró Harry, su cuerpo entero irradiando una actitud defensiva—. Escucha, no me malinterpretes, porque no soy un niñato idiota que no puede ni pensar en ello. No es eso lo que quiero decir. De hecho, ¡no tiene _nada_ que ver! Dejaré que me la metas. Dejaré que lo hagas cada noche si de esa forma conseguimos cruzar nuestros poderes. No me asusta el dolor... sólo espero que hayas pensado tener alguna poción curativa a mano, eso es lo que quería decir, porque creo que es demasiado grande para que... eh, entre.

Había tantas ideas equivocadas en el discurso de Harry que Severus no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía desenredar primero. No, eso no era verdad. Sabía muy bien que debería empezar con lo que obviamente era la mayor preocupación del joven, y a partir de ahí seguir explicándole el resto.

—No vas a necesitar una poción curativa —Severus se tomó un rato para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Harry, tus... _eh_ , preocupaciones eran de esperar, pero, ¿recuerdas que te dije que sabía cómo dar placer a un hombre? —esperó hasta que Harry asintió, entonces continuó con el tono de voz más amable que pudo poner—. A estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no estaba exagerando.

El joven cerró los ojos como si le resultase difícil tener que admitir aquello.

—Sí, me he dado _cuenta_. Sabes muy bien lo que haces, lo cual es bueno teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando y lo sabes. El hecho de que puedas... eh, conseguir que llegue al orgasmo no me ayuda mucho con este otro asunto. Francamente no veo cómo podrías llevarlo a cabo _sin_ que yo resultara bastante malherido al permitirte...

Severus deslizó los dedos a través del todavía húmedo pelo del joven y deseó saber qué decir. Era bastante probable que no hubiera nada que pudiera aliviar de verdad esa clase de miedo... nada más que el acto en sí le haría darse cuenta de que todos los temores que tenía eran completamente infundados. Sin embargo, tenía que responder algo, ya que lo peor que podía hacer era dejar que las preocupaciones de Harry llegaran más lejos todavía.

—Al contrario de lo que afirmas, no estoy fuera del rango normal —dijo, resistiendo el impulso de sonreír ya que la situación no era precisamente divertida—. Lo que sucede es que soy un hombre alto, con las partes del cuerpo del tamaño que corresponde según mi altura.

—Bueno, vale, _déjalo_ —dijo Harry con tono despectivo y con los ojos centelleando; entonces, golpeó la mano de Severus para que la apartara de su cabeza—.  Estás tomándotelo todo como... Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero he notado que ni siquiera estabas duro en la ducha, y aun así ya parecía más de lo que podría coger. Y viendo que _eso_ tendrá que crecer todavía más cuando llegue el momento... bueno, todo tiene un _límite_ , eso es todo. No quiero ser ordinario, pero yo sé mejor que nadie lo que puede entrar ahí.

Severus dudó durante un instante, entonces extendió la mano para tirar del joven y hacer que se inclinara contra él. Con la mejilla contra su pecho. Muy agradable, a pesar de que Harry se mantuviera rígido.

—Estoy seguro de que la idea parece desalentadora, probablemente más ahora que antes...

—Sí, _probablemente_ —murmuró Harry.

Severus le frotó los omoplatos con la mano mientras formaba lentos círculos, aunque el joven no pareció ser consciente de ello. Y si lo notó, ni con ésas consiguió que se relajase.

—Sé bastante bien lo que hago, como tú mismo has dicho antes. Y todavía no he hecho daño a ninguno de mis amantes.

El joven hizo un ruido que pareció como si se fuera a asfixiar.

—Ah, vale, está bien saberlo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que estoy destinado a ser cualquiera cosa menos tu amante...

Severus se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas que vas a ser?

Pudo sentir cómo Harry apretaba la mandíbula mientras seguía allí, recostado contra él.

—Pues lo que tú dijiste. Un catamita. Un esclavo. Una _propiedad_.

 _Nulo interés._ De repente Severus lo comprendió. Probablemente aquello había sido más perjudicial que beneficioso ya que había ocasionado que Harry pensara que no iba a ser más que un simple esclavo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. _Cambiare Podentes_ había sido diseñado, después de todo, para amantes. Y que Harry no reconociera que en realidad lo eran, podía significar la ruina de la invocación.

Deslizándose hacia abajo en la cama, Severus puso la cara a la misma altura que la de Harry y habló suavemente contra su boca.

—Al parecer no te has dado cuenta, pero resulta que ya somos amantes.

Harry volvió la cara hacia un lado.

—¡No lo somos!

—De hecho, sí. Si no, ¿cómo llamarías a lo que hemos estado haciendo noche tras noche?

—Sólo hemos estado... ya sabes, tonteando. No hemos estado _haciéndolo_.

Acariciando el cuello del joven con una mano, Severus atrajo hacia sí los labios de Harry y le dio un beso, largo y lento. Harry no respondió, lo cual, sin embargo, no le resultó demasiado sorprendente. Pero Severus continuó besándole, sus dedos rozando con suavidad la mandíbula del joven y la nuca, hasta que finalmente Harry se relajó y sucumbió.

—Deberías pulir tus definiciones un poco —le dijo Severus en un susurro cuando se separaron, Harry estaba jadeando ligeramente, su cara sonrojada... pero esta vez no por la vergüenza. Estaba excitado y Severus no necesitaba mover una mano hacia abajo para saber lo que Harry necesitaba. Se reflejaba a la perfección en la luminosidad de sus ojos verdes—. Hay muchas, muchas formas de hacer el amor, Harry. Sostenerte entre mis brazos mientras mi mano te hace estremecer hasta liberarte... que te corras de forma tan repentina y dulce, _marcándome..._ —Severus movió los largos dedos hacia las persistentes señales que todavía se podían percibir en esa parte de su hombro—. Te puedo asegurar que somos amantes.

—Tú... —Harry hizo un gesto con la mano sin ningún sentido, un movimiento nervioso que traicionó su inquietud, al igual que sus mejillas que se habían encendido de nuevo—. En realidad, había pensado pedirte perdón por los mordiscos.

—No es necesario —Severus se esforzó porque su voz no temblara, aunque le pareció un auténtico reto enfrentándose a semejante ingenuidad—. Los disfruté.

—¿Los _disfrutaste_ _?_

El tono de Harry sonó tan sorprendido que Severus no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo.

—Mmm. Inmensamente, Harry. Me atraen los hombres, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, ver, oír y sentir el placer que experimenta tu amante es bastante agradable. Especialmente cuando se expresa... sin reservas —se encogió de hombros al ver que Harry parecía estar bastante estupefacto—. Te dije que sentir un poco de dolor podía ser erótico. Hago hincapié en _poco,_ Harry. Tu preocupación con respecto a que mi tamaño pueda hacerte daño no es realista.

Ante sus palabras Harry le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero hizo aquello a un lado para continuar con algo que con toda seguridad le pesaba más en su mente.

—Realista es el hecho de que _Podentes_ esté lleno de magia oscura y que podría hacer que te comportaras de forma violenta. Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿no?

Al parecer, todas las crueldades que le había dicho con anterioridad ahora se iban a volver en su contra, o eso creía Severus.

—Cuando te dije eso, francamente, estaba anticipando que te interpondrías a mí a cada paso que recorriéramos del camino —admitió, sabiendo que sus erróneas suposiciones habían sido el verdadero motivo por el que había hecho aquellas nefastas predicciones—. Creía que si accedías a llevar a cabo la invocación de _Cambiare Podentes_ , serías lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que podrías forzar la magia para que sirviera a tus fines. Estaba tratando de asustarte para que te tomaras _Podentes_ en serio.

—Pero no estabas mintiendo, ¿verdad? —insistió Harry, era evidente que seguía preocupado—. La magia oscura _podría_ afectar a la forma en la que me trates.

—He estado estudiando las pociones que forman parte de la invocación. Tengo la firme sospecha de que lo peor que puede hacer la poción que tengo que tomarme, es que experimente una sensación de propiedad sobre ti. Sentiré que eres mío.

—Sí, tuyo. Para que me trates como quieras.

—Para protegerte —dijo Severus inclinándose para darle otro beso, pero esta vez no con tanta perseverancia—. Ése era el propósito original de _Podentes_ , ¿no te das cuenta? Imagina que en realidad _fueras_ ese mago débil que necesita ayuda. Te convertirías en amante del maestro mago e invocarías el hechizo. Hasta que el intercambio de poder no comenzara a fluir libremente, _¿quién_ te salvaguardaría? Seguirías siendo débil. Pero el hombre a quien tú te has confiado en virtud del rito, tendría los medios tanto mágicos como legales para mantenerte a salvo.

Harry se cambió de nuevo de postura, alejándose de él, sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos por algo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Cuáles son esos medios mágicos?

—La unión mental —Severus se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Las fuentes que lo referencian están bastante deterioradas, creo que ya te lo he mencionado.

—Nada de eso evitará que me llames imbécil, o que me lances un _Cruciatus_ cuando me convierta en una molestia, lo cual, siendo sinceros, creo que es casi inevitable.

—No, nada de eso lo evitaría —admitió Severus, sabiendo que debía ser sincero sobre aquel tema—. Sin embargo, no puedo imaginar que semejantes acciones por mi parte pudieran facilitar el intercambio de poderes, lo cual, como comprenderás es nuestra máxima prioridad. ¿No confías en que tendré eso siempre presente a pesar de lo que provoque en mí la invocación?

—Lo hago y no lo hago —dijo Harry suspirando—. Me cuesta, pero sé que estás intentando hacer las cosas soportables, como me dijiste esa vez después de... eh... la lección infernal de Pociones.

—La lección infernal de Pociones —repitió Severus divertido, a pesar de ser una sensación que no debería experimentar. Harry ya no era su alumno, por lo que quizás tampoco era tan descabellado que sonriese ante aquella insultante frase—. Bueno. Debo admitir que no debería haber tratado de enseñarte en aquel momento, ya que era evidente que estaba resentido por el hecho de que la señorita Granger hubiera impuesto dicha obligación sobre mí. Con toda probabilidad, no debería haber intentado enseñarte nada con respecto a ese tema. Ya he pasado por alto en demasiadas ocasiones el hecho de que tú, pociones y yo no componemos una buena mezcla. Pero trataré de recordarlo en un futuro.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿No vas a enseñarme Pociones Avanzadas?

—Francamente dudo que pudiera hacerlo. Soy bastante consciente de que no estás hecho para... aprender esa materia, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar con euforia.

—Oh Dios, ¡qué alivio! Pensé que tendría que emplear días y días en triturar sanguijuelas o remover el líquido en los calderos cincuenta veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y otras cincuenta veces en el sentido contrario... Me has dicho que no lo voy a tener que hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

—No puedo hacer _promesas_ —dijo Severus, un poco desalentado por el peso de las restricciones que los unían—. Al igual que no pude prometerte nada con respecto a tus Galeones, Harry. Si el día diecisiete te arrodillas ante mí dispuesto a aceptar tu esclavitud sólo porque te garanticé una condición u otra...

—El hechizo lo sabrá, sí —Harry se sentó y acomodó su almohada de forma bastante brusca—. Entrega incondicional.

—Exacto. Debes estar preparado para aceptar cualquier eventualidad.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras se dejaba caer hacia abajo para luego quedarse observando con fijeza el techo de piedra.

—Incluso Pociones.

Aquello sonó como si fuera un destino peor que la muerte. Tomando una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas, Severus entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven.

—Incluso Pociones. Vamos a continuar con nuestra conversación anterior. Tengo la intención de hacer que _Podentes_ sea lo más soportable para ti...

—Sí, lo sé. Te has portado mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor.

Teniendo en cuenta la forma tan inepta en la que había tratado a Harry al principio, Severus sólo podía suponer que el joven había estado esperando algo verdaderamente terrorífico. No le agradaba el hecho de que su comportamiento pudiera ser considerado amable sólo cuando se lo comparase con la forma en la que Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo, habría abordado el tema de _Podentes_.

Suspirando, Severus decidió dejar sus viejas suposiciones y sus antiguos prejuicios a un lado y hacer frente a Harry como Harry. No como James o como el Niño-que-vivió. No como una arrogante celebridad que se creía por encima de las reglas.

Sólo... Harry.

Y sabía que Harry estaba preocupado.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus preocupaciones acerca de... _eh_ , lo que pueda implicar mi tamaño, tengo una sugerencia que ofrecer.

Cuando aquellos ojos verdes lo evaluaron, Severus deseó saber qué estaba pensando.

—¿Y bien? Vamos, sugiere —dijo finalmente Harry.

—Creo que te sentirías menos nervioso si tuvieras alguna experiencia con respecto a esa parte de tu anatomía.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a mi culo? —preguntó Harry, Severus se mostró ligeramente perturbado por la pregunta, de hecho, pareció volverse ligeramente gris—. ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

—Debe haber alguna forma más fácil de explicártelo —murmuró Severus, pensando que no tenía ninguna intención en particular de avergonzar al joven.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con _la importancia de hablar con claridad_ _?_

—Como quieras —dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa—. He pensado que podría ser bueno que participásemos en un pequeño juego de estiramiento. Puedo usar los dedos para que vayas acostumbrándote a las sensaciones que conlleva esta forma de hacer el amor. No tenía previsto proceder así hasta después de realizar la invocación, pero como estás tan nervioso...

Fue bastante interesante ver cómo se dibujaba el horror en el rostro del joven cuando había sido él mismo, después de todo, el que había querido escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Quieres meterme los dedos en el culo? —preguntó, una risa nerviosa amenazando con estrangularle.

—Es una forma bastante común de empezar. Puede que te resulte algo... extraño al principio, pero te aseguro que no será desagradable...

—Severus —le interrumpió Harry, aclarándose la garganta—. Eh... ¿te has vuelto _loco_ _?_ ¡Estoy preocupado por tu tamaño! ¡Tu _dedo_ _...!_

—Plural —subrayó Severus, impulsado por el simple hecho de que Harry aparentemente estuviera dispuesto a hablar sobre aquel asunto. Eso era una buena señal, incluso aunque el champú reductor-de-estrés tuviera algo que ver—. Seguirá habiendo disparidad en los tamaños, pero créeme Harry, la experiencia de sentir mis dedos dentro de ti te ayudará a entender cómo tu cuerpo puede relajarse y dilatarse para acomodarse al mío.

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando de una cosa como ésta con tanta tranquilidad.

—¿Estás declinando la oferta?

Esa pregunta se ganó una rápida mirada.

—¿Puedo?

—Eventualmente no —admitió Severus, frunciendo el ceño—. No voy a tomarte sin asegurarme antes de que estás preparado, así que tendrá que formar parte de nuestro intercambio sexual tarde o temprano. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos esperar, sin ningún problema, hasta después de la invocación.

Severus estaba completamente seguro de que, en eso caso, Harry prefería esperar.

En cambio, el joven se mordió el labio durante un instante.

—Eh. No sé. Quiero decir... ¿podría pensármelo?

Severus asintió ligeramente, pensando entonces que ya habían tenido suficiente charla por esa tarde, así que tomó al joven entre sus brazos y procedió a mostrarle en términos inequívocos que, sin importar cuánto les quedara por explorar, definitivamente ya eran amantes. Harry no le volvió a morder, pero quizás fue sólo porque Severus esta vez no utilizó _Sensatus_. Todavía le costaba dejarse llevar... pero Severus sentía que sus inhibiciones estaban en la cuerda floja.

Harry era _bombeado_ con pasión mientras presionaba la cara contra su propio brazo y se corría; jadeantes y entrecortados gemidos escapaban de sus labios para deslizarse por el frío aire de las mazmorras que los envolvía a ambos. Severus acarició la nuca de Harry, el otro brazo cruzando con firmeza el pecho del joven para arrancarle con la mano hasta la última gota de placer de su cuerpo.

Después lo abrazó, apretando la espalda del chico contra su propia piel desnuda, yaciendo uno al lado del otro. Harry no se resistió, no mientras se sintiera atrapado en el aletargamiento que le producía el orgasmo. Cuando esa sensación desapareció, tampoco protestó. No se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Severus, pero casi.

El profesor, en contraste, estaba completamente despierto.

Y atormentado, aunque la poción que se había tomado con anterioridad le aseguraba que su deseo no se manifestaría de forma física. Y, a pesar de eso, no dejaba de dolerle, aunque era un maestro de Pociones lo suficientemente preparado como para saber que ese dolor era principalmente mental.

Saber eso le ofrecía muy poco consuelo, decidió Severus. Ya que de todas formas seguía sintiendo dolor, sentía cierta _necesidad_ y ansiaba poder desahogarse, colocar al joven bocarriba y cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo para besarle hasta que le rogara a Severus que lo tomara...

En su lugar, simplemente abrazó a Harry y lo dejó descansar, escuchando cómo su respiración había pasado a ser apenas un suspiro. Entonces, cambió de posición con cuidado para no despertar al joven, levantó la pegajosa mano e inhaló el aroma de la joven pasión de Harry, su lengua lamiendo un poco para probarlo...

Y ésa fue su perdición; esta vez fue Severus quien gimió, desde lo más profundo de su garganta, queriendo más. Queriéndolo todo.

Irritado, el maestro de Pociones salió precipitadamente de la cama y cruzó desnudo la habitación hasta un cajón poco profundo que era donde guardaba el antídoto para la poción de impotencia que había estado utilizando durante las últimas semanas. Severus creía que la había usado más de lo que cualquier hombre podía soportar; engulló el líquido de una vez y sintió la magia fluir de nuevo a través de él, anulando la anterior poción. Su propia excitación se hizo patente en aquel momento, una magnífica sensación después de haber reprimido durante tanto tiempo sus necesidades.

Un ligero ruido procedente de la cama le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba allí de pie en cueros y excitado. Aquello podría representar todo un espectáculo, especialmente considerando que con anterioridad Harry había entrado en pánico por su tamaño.

Pero el ruido no era porque Harry se hubiera despertado; había sido producido porque el joven había dado varias vueltas en la cama y se había cubierto más aún con el edredón.

Severus no tardó en dirigirse a la ducha donde se sintió libre de tocarse lentamente y acariciarse hasta que llegó al clímax. Aunque no se tomó su tiempo, en absoluto. Aquello había sido caliente y feroz y potente, porque era la forma en la que quería a Harry. Terminó en menos de un minuto, casi como si Severus fuera quien tuviera dieciocho años y se pusiera cachondo con cualquier cosa, sin el menor rastro de autocontrol.

Se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de regresar a la habitación.

Harry Potter seguía durmiendo en su cama, tan profundamente que Severus odió el tener que despertarlo. El maestro de Pociones comprendió abruptamente que le quería allí. Cuando estaba allí simplemente todo estaba... bien, y así era como debía ser. Harry era su amante. Harry era suyo.

Severus supo en ese momento y en ese lugar que no necesitaba una poción para sentirse posesivo con Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, su creciente afinidad hacia el joven no era lo más importante en aquellas circunstancias. Harry no podía quedarse allí a pasar la noche, no mientras sus amigos todavía vivieran en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Zarandeándole ligeramente, Severus envió al aturdido joven de vuelta a donde pertenecía, entonces se tumbó en la cama y contó los días que le quedaban hasta el diecisiete de junio.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31

** Sábado, seis de junio de 1998, 8:11 a.m.  **

—He pensado que esta mañana podríamos jugar nuestro último partido de Quidditch —comentó Ron mientras se servía su segunda magdalena del día—. ¿Te apetece, Harry?

Harry bebió algo de zumo antes de responder.

—No mucho.

Ron sonrió.

—Anda, seguro que sí. Dile que venga a vernos. Sabes que nos morimos de ganas por conocerla, ¿verdad?

Harry evitó hacer una mueca. La insistencia de Ron sobre la novia secreta de Harry ya le estaba cansando un poco, pero desde que se había dado cuenta de que era mejor seguirle la corriente, ya no se molestaba en negar sus insinuaciones.

—Lo siento, compañero. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Las clases ya han terminado! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —la voz de Ron adoptó al instante un tono más zalamero—: Venga, vamos. Puede sentarse con Hermione y le haré prometer que sólo dirá cosas buenas de ti, ¿vale?

Error.

—No es un buen día para jugar al Quidditch...

—¿Estás loco? ¡Hace un día perfecto! —sin embargo, Ron abandonó esa idea y decidió utilizar otros argumentos—: bueno, ¿y qué opinas de hacer un picnic o cualquier otra cosa, los tres juntos?

—Ronald, es muy fuerte que estés planeando quedar para comer mientras estás desayunando —Hermione hizo un amago de soltar un suspiro.

—Casi nunca vemos a Harry y éste es nuestro último fin de semana aquí...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero no es el momento —le interrumpió Harry—. La verdad es que tengo que estudiar. Eh, para el EXTASIS de Pociones. ¿Sabéis? Dumbledore ha conseguido que el Ministerio me permita repetir la parte práctica, a pesar de todo, y tengo que revisar de manera urgente todo el temario. Hermione, ¿me echarías una mano? Puedes venir también si quieres, Ron.

Ron hizo un sonido de náuseas.

—No. Ni de coña. Yo ya he terminado mis exámenes. Y encima, ¿Pociones? Hay una importante razón por la que dejé de cursar esa asignatura hace dos años —entonces añadió, en un tono un poco más contrito—: te ayudaría si pudiera, sabes que lo haría a pesar de ser una horrible manera de malgastar un sábado. Pero si realmente quieres aprobar ese examen, ya sabes que Hermione es tu mejor apuesta.

—Lo sé —Harry engulló su último trozo de huevo, entonces apartó su plato—. Tú sigue adelante y organiza ese partido. Daría lo que fuera por poder salir a jugar; voy a echar de menos ser Buscador, de verdad, lo voy a echar mucho de menos —suspiró, preguntándose a qué se habría querido referir Snape cuando había dicho que _el Quidditch tenía sus ventajas_ , y con la pregunta que le había hecho con respecto a que si _pensaba que se lo iba a prohibir_. Joder, pues sí, claro que pensaba que Snape se lo iba a prohibir. Era algo de lo que estaba seguro, a pesar de lo que el hombre pudiera haber dicho.

Y eso dejando aparte el hecho de que iba a tener que regalar su Saeta de Fuego.

Bueno, quizás Snape le dejara usarla de vez en cuando si Harry era un buen esclavo. Eso había sonado... _ugh_.

—Sigo pensando que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para dedicarte a ello de forma profesional, Harry —estaba diciendo Ron mientras se untaba una generosa porción de mantequilla sobre lo que quedaba de su magdalena—. Cualquier equipo se moriría de ganas por conseguir que jugaras con ellos...

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Porque se te da bien atrapar la Snitch! —Ron esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. Lo sé, lo sé, la fama también influye, pero lo que _quiero_ decir es que a los equipos les gusta ganar, así que por supuesto, les encantaría poder contar contigo.

Aplacado, Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me encantaría seguir jugando, pero no creo que sea posible. Me expondría demasiado y eso me convertiría en un objetivo fácil. En Hogwarts todo está muy controlado, por lo que... ¿puedes imaginarte las protecciones que necesitaría un estadio profesional para mantener alejados a los Mortífagos?

—Ya —concordó Ron—. De todas formas, no me parecería bien que quisieras hacer una carrera como Buscador teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo necesitamos Aurores más que nunca. Así que vete a estudiar con Hermione y prepárate para tu examen de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que esta vez te saldrá bien.

Un profundo dolor sobrecogió a Harry, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Ser Auror ahora estaba fuera de su alcance y no había más que hablar. _No servía de nada sentir compasión o pena por cosas que no se podían_ _cambiar_...

—¿Lista? —le preguntó a Hermione mientras empujaba ligeramente la silla para ponerse de pie.

Su amiga cogió un melocotón del bol que se encontraba sobre la mesa mientras asentía, entonces salió del Gran Comedor con él, sus pasos destilando alegría.

—¡Es una gran noticia que puedas hacer una prueba extra de tu EXTASIS, Harry! No sabía que el Ministerio permitiría...

—Es que no lo ha hecho —le dijo Harry en un susurro justo en el oído, mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo principal—. Bueno, no que yo sepa, de todos modos. Sólo fue una excusa para quedarme a solas contigo. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron, su mente avispada formando rápidamente una conclusión.

—Oh. Sobre... _cualquier cosa,_ supongo.

_Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, Harry..._

Harry suspiró. La verdad es que no quería hablar de aquello con su amiga. Pero necesitaba consejo, ¿y a quién se suponía que iba a acudir? ¿A un hombre tan viejo que podía ser su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo? ¿A un fantasma? O, peor aún, ¿a un hombre que en poco más de una semana le iba a poseer de forma literal?

—Sí, de cualquier cosa —repitió, las palabras cobrando su propio significado—. Vayamos de nuevo a la gran roca escarpada.

~

** Sábado, seis de junio de 1998, 8:37 a.m.  **

—Ron tenía razón. Hace muy bueno afuera —dijo Hermione, estirando las piernas. A continuación, se quitó los zapatos y movió los dedos de los pies a través de la hierba—. Lástima que no podamos hacer un picnic.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a ver a Snape a las diez.

—Así que... ¿cómo va todo?

La tranquilidad de su voz fue casi su perdición. Harry tuvo que tragar con fuerza para contenerse y no soltar lo... _confuso_ que estaba comenzando a ser todo. Severus Snape era una terrible persona; Harry lo tenía claro. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero aquellos días no estaba siendo tan malvado, lo cual hacía que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera nadando entre arenas movedizas. Y eso sin contar con el hecho de que estaba empezando a gustarle, con demasiada rapidez, lo que Snape le hacía en la cama.

 _Es sólo fisiológico,_ se dijo.

—Supongo que todo va bien —contestó, preguntándose por dónde empezar—. Quiero decir, desde que me dijo que podía hablar contigo de nuevo, ha estado bastante más... calmado conmigo. Resulta que pensaba que había tenido... eh, un largo historial de ligues o algo parecido. Creía que había hecho mucho más que besarme con una chica, no sé si entiendes a dónde quiero llegar.

Hermione se rio un poco, cubriéndose la boca.

—Venga, ¿en serio crees que pensaba que... tú y yo...? Ese momento en el pasillo después de que escucháramos la explicación de Binns sobre el hechizo, bueno, fue bastante grosero al día siguiente, en clase.

—Sí, lo pensó. Creía que sólo estaba siendo un bastardo como solía ser habitualmente —Harry se recostó en el césped y observó las nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo—. Pero resulta que en realidad estaba convencido de lo que decía. De todas formas, después de aclarar _ese_ punto, las cosas han comenzado a ir un poco mejor.

—Pero ¿de dónde se sacó que eras alguna especie de _Casanova?_ —preguntó Hermione, tumbándose también y rodando sobre sí misma para quedar de lado frente a él—. Si no has tenido ni una cita desde lo de Cho. Podría entenderlo, supongo, si Snape fuera de esa clase de personas que no se enteran ni de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¡Pero es muy observador! De hecho, no le queda otra que serlo, si tenemos en cuenta…

—No lo digas —le advirtió Harry antes de que pudiera mencionar que Snape era un espía—. He puesto mis mejores hechizos de protección por la zona, pero por si acaso…

—Cierto. De todas formas, me parece muy extraño que Snape pensara que tenías eh… experiencia, aunque, quién sabe, quizás _él_ a nuestra edad la tenía así que a lo mejor asumió que todo el mundo debía saber ciertas cosas a estas alturas, o algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Harry observó las nubes deslizarse sin rumbo e intentó no pensar en nada. Porque si comenzaba a hacerlo, tendría que encontrar la manera de abordar el tema de los _dedos_ con Hermione, y no se le ocurría ninguna buena forma de hacerlo, ¿acaso la había? De todas maneras, había sido él quien había decidido hablar con la chica. Probablemente Hermione no querría saber nada acerca de una cosa tan desagradable como aquélla…

—Harry —su suave voz le sacó de sus meditaciones y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que había lanzado un _Tempus_. Fantasmagóricos números colgaban formando una ligera neblina en el aire hasta que ella pasó una mano para disolverlos—. Son más de las nueve y media. ¿Quieres hablar sobre… eh… algo?

—Sí, quería… pero es que es bastante embarazoso.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me lo imagino. Pero está bien, sea lo que sea, puedes ser honesto conmigo. En realidad, era lo que quería que supieras el día que te dije que podías hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. En mi familia somos bastante abiertos a la hora de tratar el tema que sea. Quiero decir, mi madre me explicó de _dónde_ vienen los bebés cuando tenía sólo seis años. Y uno de mis primos mayores es gay y siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Así que, de verdad, Harry, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

Harry se puso tenso.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que piensas que soy gay, Hermione? Porque _no_ lo soy. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿El hecho de que no tenga una lista de conquistas interminable?

—¡Harry, yo no creo eso! —se defendió Hermione—. Sólo quería decir… mira, cualquier cosa que esté pasando… dudo que pueda sorprenderme. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse todavía un poco molesto. En su familia, la gente simplemente no hablaba de cosas como el sexo. Pero no quería entrar en detalles. Conociendo a Hermione, si se enteraba querría saber dónde _había_ aprendido lo que sabía, y cuando le dijera que principalmente de lo que la gente murmuraba y de las revistas, con toda probabilidad, creería necesario explicarle ciertas cosas—. Escucha, quizás esto haya sido un error. Creo que no voy a poder hablar sobre ello, después de todo…

Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—¡Oh, vamos Harry! Claro que puedes. Te voy a decir una cosa… ¿por qué no cierras los ojos y respiras profundamente? Después, mientras exhalas, simplemente lo sueltas, sea lo que sea. No pienses en las palabras que deberías decir ni te preocupes por lo que vaya a responder, nada. Simplemente… déjalo salir.

—Yo…

—No pienses… —le aconsejó Hermione—. Toma una gran bocanada de aire.

Así que Harry lo intentó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó aclarar su mente de la mejor forma que pudo, sin pensar en utilizar la _Oclumancia_. Una gran ráfaga de aire entró en sus pulmones, la corriente de aire se mantuvo allí, y entonces mientras lo dejaba salir todo fuera, abrió la boca e intentó que su lengua hiciera el trabajo que su mente se había mostrado tan reticente a hacer.

Pero lo que su boca decidió decir fue sorprendente no, lo siguiente.

—Snape afirma que somos amantes… —se escuchó decir, entonces gimió y rodó sobre sí mismo quedando sobre su estómago para poder esconder así la cara entre las manos—. Eso no era lo que necesitaba hablar contigo, Hermione.

—Mmm, eso es lo que creías, quizás, pero si eso es lo que te ha salido, será por algo.

No parecía impresionada. Al mirarla de reojo, pensó que tampoco parecía horrorizada. Harry apreció el gesto, aunque no entendiera el motivo.

—Así que… eh… —Harry respiró de nuevo profundamente y volvió a comenzar, aunque esta vez no empleó el método de _simplemente-déjalo_ _-salir_ —. Yo… no puedo creer que haya dicho una cosa como ésa. ¡Es completamente ridículo! En serio, ¡no somos amantes!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Quizás Snape dijo eso para que comenzaras a pensar en él de esa forma, ¿no? El resumen decía que el hechizo era para amantes, por lo que quizás piense que es mejor que os consideréis como tal…

Harry pensó acerca de ello, escuchando dentro de su mente aquella voz profunda y suave, sintiendo cómo el frío pelo de Snape se deslizaba contra su hombro al acercarse para decirle algo. _Que te corras de forma tan repentina y dulce, marcándome..._ Se estremeció al recordarlo y, de forma repentina, Harry se sentó de nuevo e intentó frotarse la piel de gallina de los brazos.

—Lo decía en serio, estoy seguro.

Ante eso, Hermione le dirigió a Harry lo que sólo se podía llamar una mirada compasiva.

—¿Estás seguro de que no está manipulándote? Es un Slytherin, Harry. Es posible que no lo veas venir.

—No es así —suspiró Harry—. La verdad es que me toca mucho y… bueno, se le da bastante _bien_ _,_ Hermione —pensó en mencionar _Sensatus_ , pero decidió que eso sólo haría que pareciera que necesitaba algo a lo que echarle la culpa de todo. Y no era tan patético. Podía enfrentarse a los hechos que definían su vida, incluso si sentía cómo le subía el calor a las mejillas mientras lo admitía—. Nunca lo habría imaginado… pero, sea como sea, me toca y no puedo evitar responder… de cierta forma. Y mira, durante todo este tiempo había asumido que Snape pensaba que era desagradable que no fuera capaz de controlarme. Pero, eh, la última noche admitió que lo _disfrutaba_. Y… ¿adivina qué? No fue sarcástico, a pesar de haberle dado motivos suficientes para que me llamase idiota. Lo que en verdad me dijo fue que creía que nuestra relación era… eh, excitante, supongo. Aunque sé que te resultará difícil de creer…

Hermione había pasado de tener la boca abierta a _cubrírsela_ y abrir los ojos de par en par; cuando se recompuso, le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Difícil de creer? ¿Qué piensas que eres, Harry, un cero a la izquierda?

—¿Eh?

—Harry… —Hermione respiró profundamente, lo que provocó que su amigo se preguntara si estaba preparándose para soltar cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente. Pero cuando habló fue de una manera demasiado controlada—. Eres bastante guapo, ¿sabes? Y tienes buena percha. No he querido preguntarte esto antes porque me imaginaba que no lo sabrías, pero... por la forma en la que hablas, creo que a Snape le gustan los hombres, ¿verdad? —ella no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta—. Por lo que supongo que tienes razón, imagino que su intención no era manipularte. Eres un hombre bien parecido, él te ha estado tocando y tú has estado respondiendo, así que, ¡es completamente normal que piense que todo esto es excitante!

—Sí —dijo Harry, con voz pastosa. Se sentía como si se le hubiera quedado atorada la lengua en la garganta—. Probablemente sea sólo porque soy… ya sabes, un tío. Nunca hemos oído que Snape estuviera saliendo con alguien o algo de eso, por lo que supongo que no lo ha estado haciendo, excepto quizás durante el verano. Así que ahora mismo debe estar tan necesitado que encontraría atractivo incluso a Crabbe. Espera, que me he confundido. No quería decir que se sienta _atraído_ por mí. Sino que cualquiera que tenga el equipo adecuado podría haberlo hecho igual de bien —eso tenía sentido, e hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor acerca de los sensuales reclamos que Snape le había hecho la noche anterior. Después de todo, lo que había disfrutado tanto había sido el orgasmo de Harry, no a Harry. Así que todo bien. A Snape simplemente le gustaban las pollas.

—Harry, por lo que me has contado, parece que sí se sintiera atraído por ti. Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Si tenemos en cuenta que vas a tener que estar con él… Es mejor eso a que te odie.

—Me sigue odiando —arguyó Harry.

—Harry, se refiere a ti como su amante…

—Él no se refiere a mí como su amante; dijo que _éramos_ amantes —aclaró el joven—. Y de todas formas, está equivocado. ¿ _Amantes_? Y una mierda. Quiero decir, que no lo somos en el sentido literal de la palabra. Creo que me habría dado cuenta si hubiéramos cruzado esa línea.

Hermione se incorporó ligeramente, se apoyó sobre un brazo y consideró lo que su amigo acababa de decir, los ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Pero parece que Snape sí que piensa que lo _sois_ , Harry.

—Sí —Harry frunció el ceño—. Me dijo que necesitaba pulir mi _definición_ sobre ser amantes…

—Quizás tenga razón —le interrumpió con tranquilidad, apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras se incorporaba del todo para sentarse frente a él.

—¡Venga, hombre! ¿Cómo vamos a ser amantes si no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales?

—Pero… ¿qué es exactamente el sexo para ti? —Hermione levantó una ceja, mientras Harry se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista—. Obviamente él ha hecho algo contigo que le hace pensar que lo sois, Harry. Mira, piensa en algo que te es más cercano: ¿sólo consideras sexo entre un hombre y una mujer un acto en particular?

—Bueno, _sí_ —contestó Harry con pesadez, negando con la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera bastante estúpida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione—. Entonces, si no puedo quedarme embarazada cuando lo hago, ¿no estoy teniendo sexo?

—Uh… bueno, supongo que hay más formas aparte de ésa…

 _Muchas, muchas formas,_ escuchó decir Harry a esa profunda voz.

—Entonces, cualquier cosa que hayáis estado haciendo debe de ser una _de_ ellas, en lo que a él respecta —Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. No estoy segura de por qué te molesta lo que te dijo, Harry. Es sólo su manera de pensar. No significa que tengas que estar de acuerdo. Además, por la forma en la que me lo has contado no parece que lo haya dicho de una manera hiriente. Si te soy sincera, me parece más como si estuviera tratando de ayudarte a adaptarte a la situación. Y eso es mejor que la alternativa, por lo menos bajo mi punto de vista.

—¡Qué insensible! —exclamó Harry, observándola con frialdad—. _Es mejor que la alternativa._ ¿Qué tan abierta era tu familia? ¡Porque no parece que seas muy consciente de lo que voy a tener que hacer y lo que voy a tener que aguantar que me haga! _¡_ _Él!_ ¡Durante el resto de mi maldita vida! ¡Es… _repulsivo_ , Hermione! ¡Y asqueroso! Y…

Las suaves manos de Hermione de repente se encontraron cubriendo las suyas y apretándolas ligeramente.

—Oh, Harry. ¿De verdad piensas eso?

—No, era _broma_ —dijo con ironía, apartando las manos de su amiga con brusquedad—. Joder. ¿A quién no le repugnaría?

—A mi primo gay, por ejemplo. Y a todos sus amigos. A cualquier hombre gay en…

—Cierra la _boca_ —dijo Harry—. ¿Es que no me has escuchado? _¡No soy gay!_

—No hay necesidad de gritar —dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

—¡No estoy gritando!

—Sí estás gritando.

El tono calmado de Hermione le ayudó a darse cuenta de que debía bajar la voz. Ella no merecía que la gritaran.

—Mira, no me importa cuántos primos gays tengas. La mayoría de los hombres no creo que piensen que es genial dejar que… da igual, no creo que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Hermione, bastante tranquila—. Ahora, quiero decir. No sabía que pensabas… Escucha, Harry. Mi primo me contó bastantes cosas sobre sus parejas y lo que hacían, y todo esto no es como tú piensas. Creo que quizás tu familia era un poco… eh, _represiva_ , pero…

Hermione dejó de hablar, quizás porque Harry estaba mirándola con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

—Da igual. Lo que importa realmente es esto, Harry. Soy tu amiga. Ahora, ¿qué haría una amiga en una situación como ésta, en la que estás básicamente atrapado? _¿compadecerte_? No creo que sea eso lo que necesitas.

Harry liberó sus manos.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que necesito?

—Alguien que te escuche.

—No, quiero un consejo —admitió Harry, abrazándose. Más le valía aprovechar ahora, después de todo lo que le había contado, ¿qué más daba una cosa más?— En realidad, estoy bastante nervioso por tener que mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Sexo real, quiero decir.

—En tu situación, cualquiera estaría nervioso —le aseguró Hermione.

—Sí, de eso estoy seguro. Pero esto es más que nervios. Su… _oh, Dios_ —Harry tragó saliva y se obligó a decirlo—. No lo advertirías al mirarle, pero bajo todas esas túnicas y capas, hay partes de su cuerpo realmente _grandes_ , Hermione. Me refiero a una parte en especial.

A pesar de tener una familia moderna y abierta, Hermione se sonrojó ante aquella declaración. _Ya era hora_ , pensó Harry. De alguna manera, aquella reacción le dio coraje para continuar.

—De acuerdo, así que el nerviosismo viene porque creo que me va a hacer daño cuando… —se aclaró la garganta y volvió a empezar—, quiero decir, no es que piense que me quiera hacer daño a propósito o algo parecido, sino que es tan grande que creo que me va a doler, aunque él no quiera, Hermione. Y bueno, esto no es motivo suficiente para echarme atrás, ya que si no lo hago moriré. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme horriblemente nervioso. Antes no me sentía _tan_ mal con respecto a eso. Bueno, un poco, pero cuando le vi, de repente todo fue mucho, mucho peor.

—Oh, Harry —Hermione le puso una mano sobre el brazo—. Debes sentirte fatal.

—Sí —Harry puso una mano sobre la de ella y por un momento permaneció allí sentado, pensando lo afortunado que era por tenerla como amiga. Realmente _podía_ hablar con ella de cualquier cosa.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un consejo?

 _Cierto,_ _el consejo._ Había encontrado tanto consuelo en tener a alguien con quien hablar, que se había olvidado de aquella parte.

—Bueno, ahí está el asunto. Le dije a Snape que sería mejor tener una poción curativa a mano para después de hacerlo y él me dijo que no me iba a… hacer daño, pero no le creí del todo. Así que, entonces, me sugirió algo que podríamos hacer para que me sintiera más tranquilo cuando llegara el momento. Esto es… bueno, básicamente, una especie de preparación.

—¿Preparación?

—Preparación _física_. Dice que es común y que tendríamos que hacerlo más adelante de todas formas, para… —Harry apartó la mirada y empleó de nuevo el método de _soltarlo_ todo de golpe—: Para estirarme y que él quepa. Quiere utilizar los… —aclarándose la garganta, Harry estiró los dedos.

—Ah. Vale —el pelo ondulado de Hermione se balanceó un poco mientras miraba hacia sus manos entrelazadas y asentía—. Sí. Ya sé a qué te refieres.

Harry no esperaba menos de su amiga. Con el método de soltar todo de golpe o sin él, no podría haber sido mucho más específico. Ya había sido bastante complicado hablar de ese tema con Snape. Estaba seguro de que no podría contarle a una chica, no con palabras, al menos, que estaba considerando que el hombre le metiera sus largos dedos en el culo.

Hermione permaneció callada durante un largo rato.

—Entonces, —habló por fin—, ¿sobre qué necesitas consejo, Harry?

—¡No tengo muy claro si debería dejar que lo haga o no!

Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado completamente estática.

—¿Puedes decidir?

—Bueno, por ahora. Como dije, me ha dejado bastante claro que más tarde no tendré opción, ya que esa parte asegurará que _no_ me duela. Pero eso será después de la invocación. Me dijo que esperará para hacerlo si yo prefiero que no sea tan pronto —suspirando, Harry le soltó la mano y comenzó a arrancar puñados de césped—. Así que… ¿qué opinas?

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y se colocó el pelo por detrás de las orejas cuando le cayó sobre la cara.

—¿No tienes la sensación de que Snape es…? Mmm, míralo de esta forma. Me dijiste que es bastante bueno en la cama, ¿no?

—¡Hermione!

—Bueno, dijiste que sabía cómo hacerte reaccionar —continuó, un poco a la defensiva—. Así que supongo que debe tener bastante experiencia en lo que respecta a hacer el amor. Quiero decir, al menos con hombres, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Harry, odiando tener que admitirlo. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba intentando avergonzarle y lo sabía. Su amiga tenía algo en mente, aunque no parecía saber cómo expresarlo. Encima, al percibir su estado de ánimo, se quedó callada. Cosa que Harry no iba a permitir—. Vamos.

—Sólo estaba pensando que, si tiene tanta experiencia, entonces me imagino que sabrá lo que hace, ¿no? Supongo que si ha hecho esa sugerencia de la preparación será por tu bien, para que estés menos nervioso. Así que si te dijo que era una buena idea entonces será verdad. Por supuesto, estamos hablando de Snape así que podría estar mintiendo. Mmm.

Harry resopló por la nariz.

—Snape no tiene ninguna razón para hacer que me sienta más nervioso, que es lo único que podría conseguir si lo que me ha dicho fuese mentira. Así que… sí, supongo que está intentando tranquilizarme.

—¿Y el inconveniente es…?

Harry la miró fijamente. Otra vez. Para alguien tan inteligente, parecía que aquel día estaba un poco espesa.

—Que es asqueroso, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah —Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque a Harry le pareció que lo hacía un poco forzada—. Claro.

—Además —dijo Harry—, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, _es_ mi culo, al menos durante la próxima semana y media. Después de ese plazo tendré que entregarlo, para que haga lo que quiera con él.

—Lo siento…

Harry arrojó las briznas de hierba que había arrancado al aire y las observó caer, como si fueran gotas de lluvia, sobre el pelo de Hermione.

—No, antes tenías razón. La compasión no ayuda. Sólo quiero que seas mi amiga y me digas lo que piensas.

Ella se sacudió la hierba del pelo antes de responder.

—Mmm. Bueno, en realidad pienso muchas cosas.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Hermione Granger pensando _muchas_ cosas? Todas a la vez, además, estoy seguro.

—¡Oh, cállate! —le regañó, golpeándole ligeramente en el brazo—. Lo que creo es que Snape está siendo casi decente. Para como era antes, quiero decir. Por supuesto, no podemos olvidar el asunto de la camisa, lo de exigirte la llave de tu cámara y lo de vernos obligados a escribirnos notas. En esos momentos se portó como un completo idiota. Aunque tampoco me sorprende. Pero ahora resulta que te está dejando elegir si quieres seguir con esto o no. Y eso me parece bastante alentador, ¿no crees?

Harry asintió y usó los dedos para sacudir una pequeña hoja que se había quedado pegada en el pelo de su amiga. Hermione le dio un manotazo para que apartara la mano, su ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—Ésta es una buena oportunidad para descubrir antes de la invocación cómo va a ser todo. Quiero decir, cómo va a ser en el asunto del sexo —ella se detuvo un momento y entonces se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya me conoces, yo _siempre_ pienso que es mejor estar bien informado. Acerca de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, creo que es buena señal que te haya dicho que sois amantes… porque eso suena como si estuviera intentando tratarte igual que como trataría a un amante.

—¿Y cómo sabes la forma en la Severus Snape que trata a sus amantes? —dijo Harry, burlándose sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo que sé, es cómo imagino que trataría a un esclavo, Harry. Y… bueno, no creo que sea así.

—Sí, ahí está el asunto —Harry pensó sobre aquello durante un momento, entonces negó con la cabeza—. Es… sorprendente, supongo que ésa es la mejor palabra para definir su actitud. Pero, de todas formas, me da igual lo que diga; no somos amantes.

—Creo que Snape y tú veis las cosas diferentes cuando se trata de sexo.

—¿Te refieres a que él tiene veinte años más que yo y mucha más experiencia?

Ahora fue Hermione quien le miró fijamente.

—No, ¡me refería a que a él sí le atraen los hombres!

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pero eso es como… la _mecánica_ , ¿no? Insertas la pieza A en la ranura C en lugar de en la ranura B.

—Yo creo que es mucho más que _eso_. Si quieres podría… eh, conseguirte algunos libros la próxima vez que vaya a Londres. En Blackwell’s. Mi primo ha comprado algunos libros interesantes allí, creo. ¿O prefieres que lo intente en una librería de magos, para ver si consigo algo más afín a tu situación?

—No quiero _leer_ sobre eso, ya es bastante malo tener que _hacerlo_ —suspiró Harry. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, prefería aprender lo que fuera necesario directamente de Snape. Investigar sobre el asunto sería casi como admitir que le interesaba—. Entonces, ¿crees que debería decirle que sí a eso… eh, a la preparación? ¿Ése es tu consejo?

—Creo que hay varias razones para que lo hagas ya —le corrigió Hermione—. _Y_ por la forma en la que estás describiendo las cosas, creo que puedes confiar en Snape con respecto a que seguro que sabe lo que hace. Pero la decisión la tienes que tomar tú, Harry —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Me gustaría poder hacer que dejaras de pensar que el asunto es repulsivo. Estoy segura de que no lo es. Pero… bueno, supongo que lo que pienses _tú_ es lo que realmente importa.

Harry asintió. Hermione _era_ verdaderamente una buena amiga.

—Escucha, casi se nos ha acabado el tiempo, pero hay algo más —dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mantuvo agarrada la de ella incluso después de que la chica estuviera de pie—. Los testigos de la invocación. Tengo que elegir a uno, y quería que supieras que te quiero y confío lo suficientemente en ti como para saber que estarías ahí por mí.

—¡Oh, Harry! Yo… será muy difícil ver lo que te va a suceder, pero si necesitas que esté allí, yo…

—No, espera. Lo que estoy intentando decir es… te tuve en consideración, pero me di cuenta de que sería bastante más ventajoso pedírselo al padre de Ron. Ya sabes, él puede registrar mi nuevo estado, en persona, evitando así que cualquier otro empleado del Ministerio pudiera vislumbrar la frase de _Harry Potter, esclavo._ Así que he elegido al señor Weasley, asumiendo que esté de acuerdo. Va a venir mañana para hablar conmigo sobre el tema. Eh, pero no le digas a Ron que su padre va a estar por aquí. Ya sabes…

Hermione asintió lentamente.

—¿Sabes? Ron va a enterarse tarde o temprano. Pero… sí, será mejor que no le digamos nada por ahora. No creo que reaccionase muy bien. Y ya tienes suficientes quebraderos de cabeza —liberando la mano, Hermione hizo un gesto hacia las invisibles barreras que los rodeaban.

Harry sacó su varita y las anuló, pero se detuvo.

—Eh… ¿no vas a decirme nada sobre mi elección del testigo?

—Bueno, no soy tan inmadura como para sentirme ofendida por eso —Hermione levantó un poco la barbilla.

Sintiéndose más relajado que en años, incluso aunque tuviese una horrible decisión que tomar, Harry sonrió.

—En realidad, es lo mejor. Tengo que sentir placer enfrente de los testigos, ¿recuerdas? No creo que quieras ver a Snape besándome hasta que consiga ponerme cachondo…

—¡Harry!

—Dijiste que podía contarte cualquier cosa —la picó, mirándola de reojo—. No te preocupes. La verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado a eso.

Hermione movió los pies incómoda.

—Ah. Bueno, eh, eso es algo bueno…

—Supongo. Al menos no tendré que estar desnudo en ese momento; por lo que me imagino que los testigos no tienen por qué saber lo que está pasando, si es que entiendes a qué me refiero…

—Eh, estás tratando de avergonzarme —le acusó Hermione, sonriendo—. Pues no creo que puedas.

—No, sólo estoy disfrutando de tener a alguien con quien hablar de _cualquier_ cosa —Harry se rio de nuevo—. Pero lo otro también es bastante divertido, lo admito.

Hermione le dio otro puñetazo en el brazo. Esta vez más fuerte.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que seas un poco lenta.

—¡Cierra la boca, Harry! —dijo Hermione, ceñuda.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando quitó los hechizos de protección, pero una vez que éstos se desvanecieron, su expresión volvió a ser seria.

—Demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo —suspiró. Ahora tengo que tomar una _decisión_. Bueno. Supongo que no será tan difícil. ¿Puedes hacer que Ron no te vea durante unas horas? Luego puedes decirle que me he quedado repasando solo.

—Yo me encargo, prometido —Hermione frunció el ceño mientras convocaba de nuevo el hechizo _Tempus_ —. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Sí —Harry se inclinó y la dio un rápido abrazo, luego salió corriendo.

~

** Sábado, seis de junio de 1998, 10:05 a.m.  **

Harry llegó tarde a las mazmorras, pero esta vez, Snape no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Dejando a un lado los pergaminos ligeramente amarillentos que había estado ojeando, se puso de pie y arrugó la frente mientras observaba a Harry cepillarse para quitarse el hollín de los brazos desnudos.

Imaginando que aquella intensa expresión significaba que Snape _quería_ una respuesta sobre la sugerencia que había hecho sobre los dedos, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. De hecho, sólo pensar en la idea le hacía sentirse vagamente mareado. No le había sucedido mientras había estado hablando con Hermione, quizás porque allí fuera, junto al lago, de alguna forma se había sentido ligeramente distanciado de la realidad. Allí abajo, en las frías y húmedas mazmorras, con los punzantes y negros ojos de Snape evaluándole con fijeza, la realidad no podía estar más cerca.

Harry dirigió una mirada hacia abajo, a los dedos en cuestión, y se relajó un poco cuando vio que no estaban manchados de poción en lo más mínimo. De alguna forma, siempre había creído que los tendría así, aunque si lo pensaba no podía recordar ni una sola vez en la que hubiera visto cualquier mancha en cualquier parte de las manos de Snape. En general, sólo parecían aceitosas, pero eso era debido al bálsamo que utilizaba para protegerlas de las emanaciones de los calderos, ¿o no? Y, de todas formas, Snape tampoco las había tenido así, al menos, no últimamente. _Lo habría notado_ , pensó Harry, sintiendo cómo el calor se adueñaba de su rostro y de su cuello. _Todas_ _esas veces que me ha tocado…_

—¡Sería de agradecer que por lo menos me respondieras!

Harry parpadeó al darse cuenta de que seguía mirando fijamente las manos de Snape, se estremeció.

—Eh, lo siento. ¿Has dicho algo?

El maestro de Pociones se puso rígido, sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más.

—Más de una cosa. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, claro —respondió Harry, entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. Quizás si hubiera dicho que se encontraba mal, Snape le hubiera dado más tiempo para decidir sobre el asunto de los dedos… No, eso era una tontería. Si ya tenía claro que estaba de acuerdo con continuar, lo mejor sería acabar de una vez por todas, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, ese argumento lo único que significaba era que no tenía muchas opciones, ya que por la forma en la que Snape se lo había dicho, definitivamente, le iba a meter los dedos por el culo tarde o temprano.

De repente, Harry _comenzó_ a sentirse enfermo de verdad.

—Lo que pasa es que… no sé qué decirte —contestó, tragando saliva.

Snape negó con la cabeza como si estuviera reprobándole con suavidad.

—No es culpa tuya si nunca has hablado con nadie de estas cosas —no le encontró sentido al comentario hasta que el hombre no continuó la frase—: me imagino que si tus parientes odiaban la magia, no hablarían contigo acerca de tus padres…

Recordando las advertencias del director sobre _el valor de una relación abierta y honesta_ , Harry asintió.

—Pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con…

—¿Con los agentes alergénicos? Bastante. De lo poco que he podido recopilar, he visto que tus padres no tenían ninguna alergia, pero… —el maestro de Pociones se encogió de hombros.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver las alergias con todo esto?

— _No_ has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho. ¿De qué pensabas que estábamos hablando?

—Eh…

—¿Por qué tienes que sonrojarte así todo el tiempo? —acercándose, el maestro de Pociones deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la mejilla del joven—. Comenzó poco después de que iniciáramos a mantener relaciones, por lo que no es difícil adivinar la causa, pero Harry, tú mismo has dicho que la respuesta de tu cuerpo se ve producida por un acto reflejo. Y es perfectamente natural. Eres un joven saludable que se ha visto negado de otras formas de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, así que por supuesto, lo que hemos estado haciendo juntos ha tenido un efecto predecible. Deberías dejar de sentirte avergonzado por ello.

—Sí, lo estoy intentando.

—Supongo que con el tiempo lo conseguirás —Snape frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, en el ínterin, esto podría plantear un problema. La última vez que estuvimos hablando con Albus te ruborizaste sólo porque entré al despacho.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que habíamos estado haciendo un par de noches antes, no debería extrañarte —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes y después haciendo un consciente esfuerzo por relajarse. Todo era como Hermione había dicho; simplemente, no veían el mundo bajo la misma perspectiva. Quizás cuando Snape tenía dieciocho años ya estaba harto de tener sexo—. Mira, la verdad es que no puedo controlarlo. A menos que quieras darme una poción. Tal vez eso funcione.

—Conozco una, pero no está destinada a hombres… —su mirada atrapó la de Harry—. ¿Por qué ese simple comentario ha provocado que te sonrojes más aún?

—Da igual —murmuró Harry, dando media vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia la pared—. Yo no… Así que, de todos modos..., ¿qué es eso de las alergias?

—Ten la cortesía de escucharme esta vez. Existe una remota posibilidad de que puedas experimentar una reacción adversa hacia alguno de los ingredientes de la poción alucinógena que tienes que tomar durante la invocación. Tenemos que probarlo hoy y sería bastante útil saber de antemano si alguno de tus padres era alérgico a estos ingredientes; pero no disponemos de esa información, por lo que seguiremos adelante para estar preparados por si durante el ritual se diera el peor de los escenarios.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Se sentía en terreno firme ahora que parecía que no iban a hablar sobre los dedos… bueno, no de momento, al menos, así que se giró para quedar frente a Snape de nuevo.

—¿Y qué pasa si resulta que soy alérgico a algún ingrediente de la poción? En el resumen dijiste que la poción haría… eh, que prepararía físicamente mi cuerpo para ser puesto bajo tu cuidado, o algo por el estilo. Por lo que… ¿si soy alérgico, la invocación fallará?

—No. Si eres alérgico tomaremos las medidas oportunas para mitigar los efectos de la alergia, de modo que la magia pueda seguir su trayectoria. Ya te lo he explicado, Harry.

—Estás contándomelo a toda leche. ¿Has estado esperando hasta el último momento para decirme esto...?

—La poción anti-alergénicos debe ingerirse de diez a doce días antes de la exposición. Si hubiéramos iniciado el proceso antes, podríamos haber provocado justo lo contrario, es decir, que tu sistema rechazara las sustancias en lugar de aceptarlas que es lo que pretendemos, _como ya te he explicado._

—Vale —Harry cambió el peso de un pie al otro, sintiéndose incómodo—. Eh, ¿y podrías explicarme algo más? No me queda muy claro qué significa esa frase de que la poción _preparará físicamente mi cuerpo para ser_ _puesto bajo tu cuidado._ ¿Debería esperar que mis rasgos cambien para adaptarse a algo que te guste más?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Bueno, seguramente preferirías que mi aspecto fuera diferente, ¿no? Así que… ¿voy a terminar cambiando?

Snape frunció el ceño.

—No, en realidad no. No cambiarás de esa forma incluso aunque yo lo _deseara_ y te puedo asegurar que no es el caso.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz, pensando que en el fondo tenía sentido. Era una especie de líder para las fuerzas aliadas contra Voldemort, así que probablemente un cambio radical en su aspecto no sería una táctica muy inteligente. Ganar la guerra obviamente era más importante para Snape que el hecho de que Harry se pareciera físicamente a su padre. Supuso que aquello era bueno, que el maestro de Pociones pudiera dejar a un lado su desdén hacia James, por lo menos un poco.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se va a preparar físicamente mi cuerpo para ser puesto bajo tu cuidado? Me gustaría saber qué debo esperar.

—Tu semen se impregnará temporalmente de parte de la magia inherente al ritual de _Podentes_.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Ah.

—No creerías que el baño era meramente recreativo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, _Podentes_ se invoca a través del Sexo Mágico. Tu semen, hechizado de antemano mediante ritos, es un elemento esencial —Snape observó a Harry durante un momento—. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Entonces, sígueme a mi sala de trabajo, que te voy a hacer las pruebas que determinarán si tienes alguna alergia. Quizás te sientas un poco mal durante el proceso.

—Entonces, ¿no sería mejor hacerlas aquí? —preguntó Harry, señalando el sofá.

—En realidad, puedo transfigurar cualquier cosa en algo parecido si vemos que necesitas descansar.

Harry asintió. No se moría de ganas por hacerse esas pruebas, sobre todo porque tendrían lugar en el laboratorio de Pociones, un sitio que había esperado no volver a ver nunca, pero imaginaba que Snape tendría sus razones para querer hacerlas allí. Quizás los componentes de las pociones no se debían mover demasiado antes de ser utilizados. O, con mayor probabilidad, sólo quería poner a prueba la voluntad de Harry. A Snape le gustaba hacerlo, ¿o no…?

 _Incluso Pociones_ , le había advertido el hombre la noche anterior. _Tienes que estar dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa, incluso Pociones._

Sin una palabra, Harry siguió a Snape por el pasillo.


End file.
